


The Last Sons of Dundrasil

by PrinceofSpaceGays5



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Character Deaths, Character Ressurections, Dubious Consent, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, No Time Travel Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 222,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofSpaceGays5/pseuds/PrinceofSpaceGays5
Summary: The call of destiny and a family reunion sends Prince Tristan of Heliodor spiraling down a path of adventure that will save Erdrea from the Lord of Shadows. Tristan will need to overcome the lies he was told throughout his life to walk beside his twin brother, the Luminary. But will these newly-reunited brothers whether the storm that threatens to consume Erdrea in darkness?





	1. Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly based on DQXI: Definitive Edition. Given that I am including an OC character, the plot will naturally change, especially as I dive a bit more into plot points that were underdeveloped in the game. Also, I will be changing Act 3 of the game pretty heavily. Those of who you played the game will know what I mean as we get closer to that point. Read, Kudos, and Review!

“Here! You should take this with you.”

Kneeling down to get to the little girl’s eye level, the young man bore a kind smile on his face and kept his blue eyes on her. His silky, brown hair tied back with a silver ribbon so as not to distract from the small, golden crown that glistened around his forehead. He kept his dark cloak hung over his body even in this warm, sunny day.

He presented the black-haired girl a white flower, which she eagerly accepted as her parents stood behind her. They bowed their heads, while their daughter practically wept as she pressed the flower against her chest.

“Thank you, Prince Tristan!” squealed the little girl

Prince Tristan of Heliodor continued to smile. “You’re welcome, young one.” He got back on his feet with his cloak swinging back a little. His vibrant, red tunic ran down to his thighs and helped him to stand out along with the golden belt strapped to his waist. On his back, the crest of Heliodor, the twin eagles, was stitched into the fabric. “Be sure to behave now. We wouldn’t want you causing your parents any trouble.”

“I promise I won’t! I’ll be good!” She ran back to her parents, taking her mother’s hand.

The girl’s parents bowed to Tristan, which he returned in kind. “Thank you for your kindness, Prince Tristan,” said the girl’s father. “And may Yggdrasil bring many blessings onto you on your birthday.”

“Thank you, sir. And may She bring many blessings onto your family as well.” Tristan waved them farewell before he made his return to Castle Heliodor.

Crowds of people waved at Tristan as he roamed along the central square, making his towards the stairs that led to the royal quarter. Although he knew none of them personally, he remained kind to his subjects and greeted everyone along the way. After all, this was one of the rare occasions where he was allowed to leave the castle. His father, King Carnelian, rarely allowed him to leave the castle, but only humored him on a few days of the year.

One of them being his birthday.

And it was today, the day of his eighteenth birthday that the Kingdom of Heliodor rang with particular excitement as they celebrated their prince’s birth. While he appreciated their kindness, he found himself embarrassed by their praise as he did nothing worth such a celebration.

“Blessings onto you, Prince Tristan!” said a minstrel as he paused his performance to greet the passing Tristan.

Tristan waved to the minstrel and the crowd gathered to watch the performance. “And onto you.”

The sound of metal rushing pulled Tristan’s attention towards the stairs. “Prince Tristan!” A pair of knights descended the steps to reach him. Their blue tunics bore the crests of Heliodor, which any Knight of Heliodor proudly bore.

“My liege,” said one of the knights as they both bowed. “You are expected at the castle. It is nearly noon and you cannot miss your lessons.”

A soft sigh escaped from Tristan’s lips. “Can’t I get a break even on my birthday? Why must we continue this charade that I’m a swordsman?”

The other knight gasped as he stood forward. “My prince! I’m...I’m not certain that is something a prince should say.”

“Probably, but it’s the truth.” Tristan shook his head. “Alright, let’s get this over with before Sir Hendrick sends a regiment after me.”

Tristan followed his knightly escort to the castle that he’s always known as home. The round, golden entryway was the first to greet him with the grand staircase and statute of the twin eagles soon following. All over the hall were knights, servants, and nobles roaming about as final preparations were underway for his birthday celebration.

Tristan’s dreaded today’s festivities but there was nothing he could do to prevent them. He just swallowed his anxiety over it and made his way up the staircase to put on his training armor before arriving at the training grounds outside of the palace.

More knights flooded the training ground as they spared, preparing for any battle that might occur as the monsters that roamed the wild were steadily growing in number.

The brave Knights of Heliodor were an impressive sight to behold. Tristan tugged onto the golden hilt of his sheathed rapier as he felt horribly inadequate around them. It only got worse though when his eyes met the blue-green eyes of his mentor.

Sir Hendrick, the Champion of Heliodor and right-hand to the King, stood at the center of the grounds. He was unflinching even as the clang of swords from the knights training around him rang in the air. He stood with his arms crossed over his armored chest. The black armor he wore made him far more intimidating than any of the other knights with the twin eagles etched onto his chest plate. On the field, he had his black cloak detached so not to cause any hindrance to him as the hilt of his longsword showed itself, attached to his waist.

Unlike Tristan, Hendrick did not tie his hair back. He allowed his shoulder-length, purple hair to flow freely as it did nothing to hinder him in battle.

“Finally, the prince joins us.” Hendrick uncrossed his arms from his chest. He quickly drew his sword out and raised it forward. “Don’t think that just because today is your birthday that you can ignore your training. Now, ready your blade!”

Hendrick moved fast as lightning even with all that armor. He swung his blade with such speed that Tristan barely had enough time to draw his rapier and block the attack.

Tristan nearly lost his balance as the force behind the attack proved almost too much for him. He counted his lucky stars that he didn’t fall since that would’ve earned a swift beating from Hendrik.

Instead, his torment would last far longer than that.

It took everything Tristan had just to fight a defensive battle as Hendrik attacked with such ferocity. Tristan couldn’t process why Hendrik acted in such a way. While Hendrik was never a gentle instructor, he never fought with such brutality before.

The heavy swings Hendrik made seemed as though he sought to kill Tristan.

Even the knights around them took notice as they ceased their training to watch the match.

Tristan took advantage of a momentary respite to back away before Hendrik could pounce on him once more. The blow proved too much for Tristan as Hendrik struck with such force that the vibrations caused him to lose his grip on the rapier.

With the sword falling to the ground so did Tristan’s chances lasting even a second longer.

Hendrik huffed. He closed his eyes for a moment while tightening his grip on the sword. “It seems that you’re not even trying. How can you call yourself a Prince of Heliodor and Dundrasil!” Hendrik swung his sword. Even with Tristan unarmed, Hendrik chose to show no mercy. “The monsters are growing in number and strength. You must defend your people! You cannot rely on the strengths of others.” Hendrik kept swinging his sword with Tristan struggling to dodge every blow as he was left unarmed from the previous attack.

Tristan gasped as he avoided every blow. The weight of his armor taking more out of him as he squirmed about pathetically to avoid taking a direct blow from Hendrik.

And yet Hendrik showed no sign of relenting. He swung his sword back and dragged his feet down to the ground. “Should the Darkspawn reveal himself once more, Heliodor may suffer the same fate as Dundrasil if you do not take this seriously!” He sliced through the air with his sword, attempting to frighten Tristan into taking his training more seriously. However, he was a little too close.

The sword sliced through part of Tristan’s armor, cutting through to pierce his right arm.

Tristan screamed while the knights on the field gasped.

Hendrik immediately dropped his sword. His eyes widened in terror as he extended a hand out to Tristan. “My prince!”

Tristan dropped to the ground, covering his bleeding arm. He held back tears as he did not want to show more of his pain than he already did. “I...I know. I know I’m not a warrior like you, or Sir Jasper, or my fathers.” Tristan closed his eyes as he slowly picked himself up. His head hung low, he refused to look Hendrik in the eyes. “But...but...don't think I don’t care about my people! I was a baby when Dundrasil fell to the Darkspawn...when my parents were killed so there was nothing I could do for them.”

“But don’t think for a second that I don’t care. Even though Heliodor is my adopted home, I still love it!” Rings of blue and yellow light gathered around Tristan before there was an eruption of magic. A wall of ice erected itself between Tristan and Hendrik that was easily about two feet taller than Hendrik, thus keeping him from getting any closer.

Tristan took off, running back into the palace in part to tend to his injury but to weep in privacy.

The ice wall soon melted as Tristan returned to the castle with Hendrik shaking his head.

“I...forgive me.” Hendrik grabbed his sword then went to take Tristan’s sword too as he was left thinking about how to deal with this mess.

Around him, the knights whispered amongst each other. While they knew Hendrik’s words were true, given how little progress Tristan’s made in his training, they also found his actions quite excessive. And to injury the prince the way he did was worrisome to them.

“The prince is no fighter. He’s too delicate for the battlefield,” said a knight to his sparring partner, “but you can’t deny that he's an impressive mage.”

*~*

Retreating to his bedroom in the heart of the castle, Tristan slammed the door shut even as the servants offered to assist him in treating his injury. He couldn’t stomach being around anyone right now as he slowly unfastened the links to his armor. He didn’t care if it was damaged as he allowed the armor to drop to the ground.

He pulled the chainmail off, wincing as the movement caused the cut to open further. He bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming. A few tears did trickle from his eyes though so he couldn’t outrun all the pain.

Tristan dropped to the chair at the vanity which stood beside his bed and dresser then grabbed the medical kit he left there for situations like these ones.

Hendrik never attacked him like that before. And the few times Tristan did get injured during training, it was always just bruises. Never a cut like this one.

Soaking a rag in alcohol, Tristan braced himself for the burn. He winced a little more as the sting was worse than he expected thanks to how deep the cut ran. He took several deep breaths and prepared himself for going through again when his bedroom door opened.

“Well, I would hardly say this is your best birthday,” said a soft, melodic voice. However, despite as kind as he attempted to be, Tristan could hear the sarcasm laced in that voice.

Tristan brushed his tears away before his visitor could see him crying. “I’m fine. You needn’t worry about me, Sir Jasper.”

Behind Tristan, a warm chuckle greeted him as the sound of the door closing told them that they were in private now. Jasper approached the vanity, his blond ponytail swaying behind him, dressed in his silver armor similar to that as what Hendrik wore with the same twin eagles on his chest plate as well. His yellow eyes piercing their way into Tristan’s heart as he knelt beside him and took the rag from his hand.

Tristan turned to Jasper, staring at the fringe that covered the right-side of his face.

“Allow me, my prince.” Jasper gently pressed the rag against the cut. Tristan winced and Jasper whispered he would be fine. Once Jasper finished cleaning the cut, he snapped his fingers. A spark of magic erupted with a bolt of green light washing over Tristan’s arm to finish treating the injury. “There. Almost good as new.”

Jasper’s fingers traced along where the cut once was. Now all that remained was a faint, white scar. “You and I are more alike now. We both have scars from Hendrik. Except mine is on the leg.”

Tristan wanted to smile and laugh, but couldn’t find the motivation. “He was really cruel today. I know I’m a terrible swordsman but...but the things he said.”

“I know. I heard some of it.” Jasper moved his hand away from Tristan’s arm. He gently took hold of his hand. “Unlike me, Hendrik is a failure when it comes to being a tactician. And his mentorship isn’t good for someone like you.”

Tristan’s face flushed as he felt the leather of Jasper’s glove. Even with the leather and armor between them, Tristan could feel that spark that made his heart ache and every other part of his body tremble. “Then...then why don’t you take over my training?”

Jasper smirked. “You know why not. It wouldn’t be appropriate given that-”

“I love you,” finished Tristan.

“Yes. That.” Jasper moved his hand away. Depriving Tristan of that bit of affection. “You mustn’t speak so boldly, Prince Tristan. These walls have ears. It would be quite the scandal if anyone learned of your feelings for a man eighteen years your senior...and your father may Zoom me into a volcano outside of Hotto.”

Tristan smiled. He brushed a stray strand of hair back. “I doubt he’d be that troubled. After all, today is my eighteenth birthday. I’ll be married off soon. Somehow, I don’t think he’d be that upset with me marrying the finest general of Heliodor.”

Jasper backed away and pressed his back against the wall. “You think I’m the finest general in Heliodor?”

“Somehow I thought you’d focus more on the marrying part.”

Jasper smiled as he extended a hand out to Tristan, which he graciously accepted. Jasper slowly pulled Tristan towards his chest. Even with the armor between them, Tristan could feel Jasper’s body heat. And even at a head shorter, Tristan tried his hardest to reach Jasper’s face so that their lips could touch.

“You promised,” whispered Tristan. “You promised me on my last birthday that if I still had feelings for you that we’d talk about a future together.”

“I did,” whispered Jasper. “And given that you wish to marry me that your feelings haven’t changed.” His hand slowly ran down Tristan’s back, stopping right at his tailbone.

Tristan gulped. His hands running up Jasper’s armored chest until it found a tiny open where he could feel some skin. “Not at all.” Tristan looked into Jasper’s eyes, refusing to break contact. “I...I would like it very much if you’d stay the night with me so we can...talk. After the party.”

Jasper nodded. “After the party then.” He leaned in to lightly kiss Tristan’s lips.

This was only the second time that they kissed. The first being last year on Tristan’s birthday. And the kiss felt even more incredible than he remembered. Jasper’s soft lips and floral scent was enough to drive Tristan mad. But the way that Jasper positioned his hands so that he held Tristan perfectly in his grasp, like the most tender of lovers was what really felt magical.

After a moment, Jasper pulled his lips away. He still smiled as he gently caressed the side of Tristan’s face. “I’ll leave you to get ready for your party. Then we’ll speak afterward. Here. In private.”

The way Jasper whispered “in private” made Tristan’s knees go weak. Tristan thanked Yggdrasil that he didn’t collapse at that second as Jasper slowly released him. He already embarrassed himself enough today. He didn’t need to make things worse.

“Tonight then.” Tristan stood on his toes to kiss Jasper on the cheek. “I’ll see you soon, Sir Jasper.”

“See you soon.” Jasper started to make his way towards the door but stopped for a moment. “Ah. And I wish you a happy birthday, my prince.”

A blush spread across Tristan’s cheeks, which he tried to hide but Jasper easily saw as he closed the door.

*~*

Cheers and applause greeted Tristan as he entered the great hall. The nobles and visiting envoys welcomed him to his birthday celebrations along with the servants and few knights in assembly. Tristan descended down the steps where his gaze briefly found their way to Jasper who was dressed in a fitted black suit with a red rose over his heart as opposed to his armor. Beside him stood Sir Hendrik who dressed in a similar manner, but still kept his sword strapped to his waist.

At the center of the hall stood King Carnelian. His elderly, adopted father smiled with the wrinkles along his face deepening. His red cape swayed over his shoulders to show his purple, dress robes. The red and green crown covered part of his long, white hair with the black plume at the top of his crown serving to distract from his white hair.

King Carnelian took a couple of drinks from a nearby server and handed one over to Tristan before holding his glass into the air. “Honored guests!” His deep voice echoed in the great hall so that the entire crowd fell to silence. “I thank you for joining us in celebrating my son’s eighteenth year. May Yggdrasil bless Prince Tristan with many more years. And may Her Wisdom guide him as he one day takes the throne and becomes King of Heliodor. To Prince Tristan!”

“Prince Tristan!”

Tristan smiled as he held his glass into the air. He wasn’t used to King Carnelian speaking so kindly of him. While his father wasn’t a cruel man, he certainly wasn’t the most affectionate. He always assumed it had to do with King Carnelian protecting what was left of his broken heart since the day that Dundrasil fell was also the same day that his daughter, Jade, died.

Even though Princess Jade’s body was never found, the people of Erdrea assumed she was a casualty along with Tristan’s birth parents, King Irwin and Queen Eleanor.

“Thank you, father,” Tristan said as the celebrations resumed all around them. “I appreciate your kind words.”

King Carnelian smiled. He got a little closer towards Tristan, his eyes falling onto the right arm. Tristan’s red suit kept him well covered so there wasn’t much to see. “Considering that you’re not wearing a cast, it appears that Jasper did an excellent job at healing the injury. I’ve already spoken with Hendrik about changing your training.” King Carnelian cleared his throat before taking a sip of his wine. “You are no swordsmen and it is far past time we focus on your true skills. We will focus on your magical talents instead. Given your potential as a mystic, it is time we push those abilities to the test for the continued safety of the kingdom.”

Tristan bowed. “I believe that is a wise decision, father. Thank you.”

King Carnelian placed his hand on Tristan’s left arm to avoid aggravating his injury. He smiled once more before leaving to greet the envoys from Gallapolis.

This left Tristan alone with the rest at his party.

Nobles and strangers came up to him to personally greet Tristan. He behaved as his princely training taught him. Smiling and remembering his manners to everyone he spoke with.

Pleasantries were exchanged. Jokes were made. And there were even a few guests who attempted to marry their daughters, some even offered their sons, off to Tristan.

For a while, Tristan continued to speak with his guests until he finally found an opportunity to sneak away. Albeit, it would have to be brief as he couldn’t abandon his own party.

Tristan slipped away to freedom. He headed towards the dessert table when Hendrik blocked his way.

Tristan gulped. “Sir Hendrik.”

Hendrik bowed his head. “Prince Tristan. I...I apologize for how I behaved during your training. It was not my intention to belittle you, and I swear I had no intention to injure you as I did. I offer my sincerest apologies.” He dropped to one knee, keeping his head down to show his humility.

As easy as it would be for Tristan to throw Hendrik into a cell, his heart told him that would be wrong. Instead, he reached to touch Hendrik on the shoulder. “Thank you for your apology, Sir Hendrik. And let us not speak on this incident again.”

Hendrik rose his feet. “Understood.” He began his return to the party but paused before he disappeared in the crowd. “And, my prince, I had your maid leave my present for you in your bedroom. I hope you enjoy it.”

Soon Hendrik was lost in the crowd. And Tristan was left alone once more.

A sigh escaped Tristan’s lips. He went to the dessert table and grabbed the first piece of chocolate he could reach and stuffed it into his mouth. He allowed its sugary sweetness to calm him after such a long day.

“Careful with that chocolate,” came a soft voice. “It’ll rot your teeth if you consume too much.”

Tristan looked at the table to see a blue-haired woman in a red dress standing behind the table. She reached for a chocolate and ate one herself. “Hypocrite,” said Tristan. “You warn me of the dangers of sweets but eat one yourself.”

The woman chuckled. “It would seem so. However, I do not worry about my figure the way that you do. Not with your future.”

“My future?”

“Are you well, Prince Tristan?”

A server approached the dessert table to place more sweets onto the serving tray. The young server watched Tristan with a curious expression. “You appear to be talking to yourself, my prince,” said the server.

Tristan was about to question the server’s eyes when the woman spoke up. “He cannot see me,” said the woman. “Nobody can but you. So choose your words carefully.”

The hair on the back of Tristan’s neck stood on end as he didn’t appreciate how ominous her words were, but he managed to play it cool as he turned to the server. “I am quite alright. I was just thinking aloud. Nothing to worry about.”

“Okay. I’ll leave you to your thoughts, my prince.” The server finished refilling his tray then returned the party.

Tristan turned to the mysterious woman. “Who are you! You speak of my future than say that no one can see you here. What kind of villain are you.”

“No villain. Only a humble servant.” The woman took another chocolate. She smiled as the sugary goodness traveled to her stomach. “I take various forms. Appearing to those as someone comforting as I bestow my wisdom to them. All across Erdrea, I am referred to as the Seer.”

“The Seer.” Tristan recalled such a name from his studies. He assumed the Seer was just a myth, but if such a being was real and present at his birthday, no less, then...then he couldn’t afford to ignore her words. “If you are the Seer, why are you here? Why speak to me and not my father?”

“Because it is not his destiny that concerns me.” The Seer walked around the table so that she could properly stand beside Tristan. She stared out in the crowd of partygoers. She pointed towards the staircase where Tristan saw his father speaking with Hendrik and Jasper, somewhat privately, as they were aware of most of the guests. “You will soon learn the truth that has been kept hidden from you. Those who you gave your heart to will show themselves as your enemies, and those you believe are your enemies wish to protect your heart.”

Tristan winced. His gaze fell onto the Seer. “What is that supposed to mean?” He wanted to yell at the Seer, but kept his voice low enough so none heard him.

Closing her eyes, the Seer simply smiled. “It is not long now. Yggdrasil has a clear destiny written for you, one that will change Erdrea and save it from falling to darkness should you heed Her call. I pray you listen and follow your heart into the abyss as it is your capacity to love that will join an iron will nearly as almighty as the branches of Yggdrasil to vanquish this darkness.”

“But...why me?”

The Seer turned away from Tristan and began to make her leave. “For you are one of Dundrasil’s sons.”

Before Tristan could attempt to get a clearer answer from the Seer, he blinked and she was no longer present.

Tristan stumbled forward to find no trace of the Seer remaining in the castle. His heart pounded hard against his chest as he attempted to solve the meaning behind what she said.

“Prince Tristan! The dancing is about to begin. You cannot bail on your party just yet.”

Guests soon gathered around Tristan as they pulled him back into the party as the music slowly got louder. There was cheering amongst the guests with many approaching the dance floor along the center of the great hall.

The words of the Seer echoed in Tristan’s head, but he couldn’t focus as much as he desired. The music was too loud for him and the guests pried in such a way that he couldn’t have the peace that he desired. He had no choice but to humor them and embrace the chaos of his birthday festivities.

Flutes and harps joined in perfect harmony to create a symphony of sound that brought joy to the guests. The dancing lasted for ages with Tristan soon forgetting the Seer’s words as he danced with a new partner almost every minute that passed.

Women and men lined up to join hands with Tristan for a moment before another took their place. He lost count of everyone he danced beside. The only thing he did soon noticed was how his feet began to ache.

Time ticked onward and Tristan found himself slowly becoming tired. The only momentary pause came when he cut the cake but that was soon replaced with more dancing. He was moments away from abandoning his party as did many of the other guests did.

However, as he ceased dancing with a duke’s youngest daughter, a hand found its way to his tailbone.

“May I have this dance?” came a gentle, raspy voice.

Tristan blushed as he turned to find Jasper behind him. He could only nod before Jasper soon took one of his hands into his own and placed another along his hip. Then they danced in circles around the great hall with the remaining guests watching and marveling at the sight of the Prince of Heliodor and the Left-Hand of King Carnelian dancing.

If exhaustion wasn’t threatening to overwhelm Tristan then he would’ve spent the entire night dancing with Jasper. However, his body would soon need to sleep.

With one final rotation of the dance floor, Tristan finally slipped himself free of Jasper’s grip. “Forgive me for cutting our dance short, but I am feeling very tired. I wish to get ready for bed...will you still be joining me tonight?” he asked, softly.

Jasper smiled. “I will, but there is something I must speak with your father about first. I will join within the hour.”

“My door will be unlocked.” Tristan resisted the urge to kiss Jasper. Their dancing alone was scandalous enough for the kingdom. The last thing he needed to do was alarm everyone even more.

Tristan said his farewells to those he needed to speak with before he retreated upstairs to his bedroom.

*~*

Once within the safety of his bedroom, Tristan could finally let his guard down. He slowly began to peel himself off the top layers of his suit so that his skin could finally breathe. While his suit wasn’t terribly uncomfortable, he still enjoyed wearing far fewer layers than what he was expected to wear tonight.

Tristan placed his coat onto his desk before slipping out of the shoes. His feet touched the cold, wooden floors, providing him with some comfort for his aching soles. He tugged down his pants, which left himself in a dressing shirt and his underclothes.

“What of this gift that Hendrik spoke of?” Tristan looked around his bedroom for some type of box or anything that would be a gift. Then his eyes fell onto a large, black bundle that sit on his bed.

He went to his bed then unwrapped the bundle and gasped. He pulled the gift up to get a closer look at a silver bow with the crest of Heliodor placed onto a pair of gold coins fused near the leather-bound handle. He held the bow delicately and smiled.

While he was only a blossoming magician, he was far more skilled at archery. Unlike the sword, the bow was the one weapon Hendrik could effectively teach him to wield.

“It’s stunning,” whispered Tristan. He wrapped the bow back into the black fabric and placed it onto his desk.

Once everything was cleared, Tristan went to light a few candles to provide some more illumination into his room then just the stars and moon outside his window. Finding that the lighting was sufficient, he went back to undressing. He started to undo a few more buttons on his shirt when he heard his bedroom door open.

He expected to hear the squeal of a maid from seeing him in such an exposed state, however, the silence told a different story.

The door gently closed and locked with footsteps approaching the bed. Tristan kept his back turned as he felt someone’s warm breath at the back of his neck before a pair of hands wrapped themselves around his body.

“You should’ve allowed me to unwrap this present,” Jasper said, softly.

Tristan smiled as Jasper’s hands moved to undo the other buttons along his shirt. He could feel his erection growing and relaxed into Jasper’s grasp when he felt something poking him from behind. “The only one unwrapping presents today should be me.” He slid his arms free as Jasper pulled his shirt off, leaving his lean body mostly exposed wearing only a small pair of undergarments.

For a second, Tristan hesitated. This is exactly what he was hoping would happen, what he spent more than a year fantasizing about, but still found himself scared now that the opportunity presented itself.

Jasper spun Tristan around. Jasper’s hands soon moving to cup Tristan’s face and their lips were locked in another kiss. Tristan tugged onto Jasper’s suit jacket as he nearly fell onto the bed. If it wasn’t for Jasper holding onto him then he would’ve taken an embarrassing fall.

Jasper broke the kiss. He rubbed his forehead against Tristan before he took hand and went into his pocket to retrieve a small box. “Since you wish to unwrap everything.”

Tristan smiled as he took the box and opened it. While they joked of marriage, he knew this was not Jasper’s way of proposing given how large the box was. Inside was a golden bracelet with an emerald-colored gem at the center. “It’s beautiful. Thank you, Jasper.”

Jasper took the bracelet and put it on Tristan’s right wrist. “You’re quite welcome.” His hand moved up Tristan’s arm, briefly grazing against the cut Hendrik gave him before reaching his neck. “Now, would you care to unwrap your other present? I can tell how excited you are.” He pressed his hips against Tristan’s body with Tristan blushing as his erection rubbed against Jasper’s leg.

However, in doing so, Tristan also felt that Jasper was erect too.

“Okay.” Tristan moved his shaky hands and began to undress Jasper. His nerves got the best of him as he struggled with the many buttons of Jasper’s suit, but Jasper showed no signs of helping him.

Instead, Jasper remained perfectly still as he allowed Tristan to take his time to gather his courage.

Undressing Jasper took far longer than it probably should’ve, but neither one of them was in a real rush. Tristan finally pushed Jasper’s shirt off, leaving him standing in his undergarments too. Whereas Tristan was lean with very little definition, Jasper was a different story. Jasper wasn’t too muscular, but he carried far more muscle and a light dust of blond hair running over his body. Tristan touched the round muscles, gently squeezing them to feel Jasper’s strength and marveled as the statue of a man before him.

Tristan gulped before he looked Jasper in the eyes. “You’re...you’re very handsome.”

“As are you, my prince.” Jasper kissed Tristan once more. His hand fell onto Tristan’s hips as he gently nudged them both onto the bed.

They continued kissing as they crawled onto the bed until their heads touched the pillows. Their hands touching every inch of each other’s bodies. Soon Tristan felt as though his skin was on fire as he surrendered to Jasper’s every touch. He moaned and begged for Jasper to keep touching him.

They tugged down on each other’s undergarments. Kicking them to the floor as they embraced each other fully nude now. Jasper pinned Tristan down onto the mattress, pulling his body on top of Tristan as they continued to kiss.

Jasper tugged on Tristan’s hands, pulling them over his head. He pulled his face away just a little so that only their lips could graze against each other. “I’m glad we waited. I figured that this was just a silly boyhood infatuation that you would grow out of so I didn’t want to feed a simple crush.”

“Well, it’s not one.” Tristan leaned up and tried to kiss Jasper who moved his head away. He chuckled as he fell back onto a pillow. “My feelings are real. And I want-”

“I know what you want.” Jasper released Tristan’s hands. He started to kiss Tristan once more, while Tristan’s hand traveled to a bedside table to grab a bottle of oil.

Tristan passed the oil to Jasper as he spread his legs and wrapped them around his waist. “I...um...I been practicing.” He adjusted his hips a little, just enough so that Jasper’s erection could slip in the gap and graze his hole.

Jasper raised his eyebrows and took the oil. He popped the top to pour some oil to his hand. “You have? You’ve really been wanting this,” he said while coating his penis with the oil. “Maybe I should’ve given you a ring instead of a bracelet.”

Tristan chuckled before gasping when he felt Jasper’s finger touch his hole. His back arched as he felt a finger work its way inside of him. “If you gave me a ring, I’d be calling you my king right now.” Jasper chuckled as he felt Tristan’s hands went onto Jasper’s back with his nails gently digging into the skin.

“I’ll go slow,” Jasper whispered.

Tristan nodded as he felt Jasper push his penis inside of him. He took a deep breath. Even with all the practice and Jasper going slow, it still was more than what Tristan expected. Every inch felt like two. His toes curled and he clung onto Jasper’s body until he finally felt Jasper all the way inside him.

Their lips met once more with Jasper slowly moving his hips. Jasper slowly built up speed with Tristan gasping as he tried to kiss Jasper back. With every thrust, Tristan felt Jasper hit something that made him see stars.

The sex continued for quite some time with Tristan’s eyes rolling back from every thrust. Jasper’s breathing got harder and harder until finally, he muttered that he was close. Tristan already had several smaller orgasms when Jasper went even faster. Another orgasm shook Tristan’s body when he felt Jasper have one of his own. Jasper’s penis throbbed several times as he flooded Tristan’s insides before finally he got soft enough and had to pull out.

The fabric of Tristan’s sheets were stained in a mixture of oil, sweat, and semen, but neither cared as they curled up against each other.

Jasper wrapped his arm over Tristan’s shoulders before kissing him on the forehead. “That was wonderful.”

Tristan chuckled as he buried his face against Jasper’s chest. “Yeah...it was.” His breathing slowly got softer and he closed his eyes. His body relaxing enough that he nearly fell asleep. “I love you, Jasper.”

“Don’t you mean ‘King Jasper’?”

“You didn’t propose so you’re not king yet.” Tristan kissed Jasper’s chest. “Give me a ring then I’ll call you ‘my king’ while we make love.” He felt Jasper’s chest shake as he chuckled before he too soon fell asleep.

*~*

Drifting off into the realm of sleep, Tristan was lost in his fantasies.

Tristan's mind replayed images of him dancing with Jasper that night and the eyes of everyone in the kingdom on them. The dancing lasted for what felt like an eternity before Jasper spun Tristan around to where he saw the face of the Seer in the crowd.

She watched them both and brought a finger to her lips. Her words from the party echoed in Tristan’s head and erased all traces of the party until it was just the two of them left standing. Tristan screamed for Jasper only to see he was gone and not coming back either.

As Tristan screamed once more for Jasper, the empty void became a mountain. He found himself standing on a mountain with lightning flashing over the cloudy sky before he took notice of himself not being alone.

Behind him, a young man with long, brown hair in a blue coat pulled a young woman wearing an orange bandana and a green dressed from the edge of the cliff. In this weird space, Tristan ran towards them as his instincts told him to aid the young man. His hand touched the young man’s hand with him taking notice of the strange mark on his left hand. A symbol that resembled that of the symbol of Yggdrasil.

In this dream, it was almost as if the young man was aware of Tristan’s presence. The young man turned to Tristan and they both gasped as what they saw was something like their own reflection. But they didn’t have much time to think about it as they worked together to pull the young woman from the edge, while a dog barked nearby.

“You saved me, Garrett.” The young woman threw her arms around the young man that looked like Tristan. “Oh! Thank you!”

“Of course, Gemma.” The young man, Garrett, said softly, while still staring at Tristan with the same blue eyes. “I’d never let you fall.”

The vision of this couple, Garrett and Gemma, faded as Tristan was taken away from this mountain with the Seer words echoing in his head once more.

Tristan dropped to his knees. He looked up to find Jasper and Garrett standing over him with the two walking away from him as the Seer spoke a final time.

“One will abuse your kindness and steal your light, while the other will stand by your side to face the darkness.”


	2. A Princely Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor updates. I'll try to post weekly, but since I'm in the middle of working on my doctoral dissertation that schedule may not always work out. Cranking out around 20 fanfic pages is a lot of work. Also, if there's excessive violence or for the few chapters I have planned some non-con situations I'll be sure to post a trigger warning up here to give y'all a heads up!
> 
> Read and enjoy! Kudos and comments are much appreciated.

Two days have passed since Tristan’s eighteenth birthday. Two days since he spent that magical night alone with Jasper. And two days since the Seer issued her warning.

What bothered Tristan more were his dreams. Since his birthday, he spent every night dreaming of that boy who looked like him, Garrett. Tristan would see scattered images of Garrett’s charming, but mundane life in some tiny village that he didn’t recognize. Tristan didn’t know what to make of these dreams, and he certainly told no one as he would feel compelled to share the Seer’s words.

In his heart, Tristan believed that this boy, Garrett, was tied to what the Seer said. But her words spoke of enemies being his true allies. He couldn’t understand why he would see that boy as such. And if the Seer’s words were true, nor did he understand how Jasper could be his enemy. No. The Seer’s words had to be a lie...it had to.

Tristan found himself lost in thought as he wandered the halls of Castle Heliodor. He was oblivious to the organized chaos occurring around him as knights gathered to the throne room, while servants ushered the castle’s guests to the guest quarters.

He stayed relatively oblivious until he heard something curious that just happened to catch his attention.

A pair of knights ran from across the hall towards the front entrance of the castle. “Did you hear? A young man arrived in town claiming to be the Luminary.”

“That explains why we’re on high alert. I pray that this is some prank and not true.”

“If it is then that means we finally have the chance to eliminate the Darkspawn before he does to Heliodor as he did with Dundrasil.”

The knights’ words pulled Tristan away from his thoughts. 

The Luminary was in Heliodor.

Clenching his fists until the skin turned red, Tristan did everything he could to maintain his composure. All his life, he was told the same story about what befell his home of Dundrasil. Months after his birth, monsters attacked the kingdom led by the Darkspawn, an emissary of the Lord of Shadows, who was claimed to be the fabled Luminary, the reincarnation of the great hero Erdwin. The monsters destroyed the kingdom and slaughtered countless people, including his parents and the Princess Jade of Heliodor. It was a miracle that he survived and found his way into the care of King Carnelian.

And now the false prophet, the Luminary, was in Heliodor.

So today was the day that Hendrik spent years warning him of.

Tristan marched into his bedroom. He grabbed his rapier and a bottle of Magic Water to restore his magical strength. He left his bedroom and started to make his way towards the throne room, following several knights as they all prepared for the worst.

Tristan was about to push the doors open when Hendrik called his name.

Hendrik and Jasper made their way towards him, both of them dressed in their war armor. Their swords were strapped to their waists as they were clearly ready for battle.

“You must return to your room at once, Prince Tristan,” said Hendrik. “If this young man truly is the Luminary then it is not safe for you to be out.”

Tristan huffed. “Not a chance, Sir Hendrik. You spent years belittling me for not being a proper swordsman and incapable of Heliodor. Well...I will prove you wrong today! I will slay the Darkspawn myself, and avenge Dundrasil and my parents. I will not hide like a coward!”

“Don’t be reckless, my prince!” Hendrik reached to touch Tristan’s shoulders. “This is not your battle. Allow us to handle this and keep your distance.”

“He shouldn’t hide.” Jasper stepped between them, pushing Hendrik’s hands off Tristan. “Think about it, Hendrik. If the Darkspawn knows anything about this kingdom then he will be suspicious if the prince isn’t present for his meeting with King Carnelian. We have to maintain perfect pretense or else we’re gambling with the lives of everyone in the kingdom.”

Hendrik shook his head while clenching his fists. “Damn! I know you’re right, Jasper, but-”

Jasper patted Hendrik on the back. “I understand your stress, my friend. You focus on the Darkspawn.” He turned to Tristan. “Stay by me. I will protect you if things take a turn for the worst.”

Tristan nodded. He remained close to Jasper, while Hendrik led the way into the throne room.

Jasper squeezed Tristan’s hand and leaned in to whisper to him. “I mean it. Stay close so I can keep you safe.”

“I will.” Tristan squeezed Jasper’s hand back, finding some comfort in the promise.

Together, they gathered to the throne. Tristan took his place beside King Carnelian who stood on the throne. Jasper was right next to him, while Hendrik stood opposite of them. 

A messenger approached the throne, notifying them that the Luminary was in the castle.

Minutes felt like hours as the clock ticked until the doors to the throne swung open.

The knights assembled to lead their guest to the throne.

A young man dressed in a purple, trench coat and tan pants stepped inside. He had a simple sword strapped to his back. There was nothing remarkable about this young man, at least, not at first glance.

But then Tristan withheld the urge to gasp. The young man was Garrett, the boy from his dreams.

Garrett soon took notice of Tristan too. He did a worse job at masking his emotions as his blue eyes lit up almost as though he had dreams of him too.

Garrett approached the throne and knelt once he was close enough to King Carnelian. 

“Honored Luminary,” said King Carnelian. “It is a pleasure to have you here. But...but first, we need proof that you are who you say you are. I hope this isn’t too much trouble to ask.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” said Garrett. His voice was deeper than Tristan’s but there was a similar level of kindness behind it. He went into his coat and pulled out an emerald necklace that bore the mark of the Kingdom of Dundrasil in it.

Tristan’s hand went to his tunic. Underneath was an identical necklace to the one that Garrett held in his hand. His legs trembled ever so slightly as he couldn’t understand how Garrett could look so much like him and carry the same necklace. What type of trickery was this? Why was the Darkspawn targeting him so specifically?

King Carnelian coughed as his eyes darted over to Tristan for a moment. He stood from the throne. “I understand. And do you bear the Mark of Light?”

Garrett nodded as he presented his left hand, revealing the Mark of Light that was said to identify the Luminary. The mark was meant to symbolize Yggdrasil’s Chosen, but they all knew it meant that he was the Darkspawn.

“I see. Then it is true indeed,” said King Carnelian. “You are the Luminary. Please, tell me where you hail from, Luminary? We assumed you dead after Dundrasil fell.”

“I am from the village of Cobblestone, Your Majesty,” said Garrett. “It is a small village in the south of your kingdom.”

King Carnelian chuckled. “Remarkable. You were so close and yet we had no idea.” He turned over to Jasper. “Sir Jasper, will you make arrangements that Cobblestone is rewarded properly for caring for the Luminary?”

Tristan raised a brow. There was something rather ominous in the way that his father spoke, but he couldn’t understand quite why.

“Of course, Your Highness.” Jasper bowed to King Carnelian before making his way out.

“And, my son,” said King Carnelian, “can you see to it that proper quarters are organized for our honored guest?”

Tristan nodded, again not understanding his father’s intentions. He made his way out the throne, attempting to catch up to Jasper when he finally crossed Garrett’s direction.

For a moment, their eyes met and it made Tristan’s heart stop. However, when Tristan looked into Garrett’s eyes, the feeling of sheer terror he expected wasn’t there. Instead...instead he felt afraid for Garrett. Like he was watching an innocent man being sentenced to death.

Tristan didn’t say a word as he exited the throne room. The doors closed behind him just when he heard Sir Hendrik issue his command to the knights to arrest Garrett.

Armor clinked on the ground with the sounds of swords being drawn. Tristan felt a hand grab onto him and saw that it was Jasper pulling him into a nearby corridor just as Hendrik and the knights escorted Garrett out in handcuffs.

Jasper smiled as he held onto Garrett. “And now the Darkspawn is our prisoner. We will put an end to his torment before he can harm anyone else.” He leaned down to kiss Tristan’s forehead. “You are safe now, my prince. And your family will soon be avenged.”

Once more, Tristan only nodded as he couldn’t find the words to speak.

As he watched Garrett being escorted to the dungeons, deep down he knew that there was something wrong with this picture.

*~*

Tristan walked towards the front gate of the castle just before Jasper left with a group of knights for Cobblestone. For a unit that was meant to investigate the town, they were all dressed for war as they wore heavy armor and carried an assortment of weapons.

Tristan made his way towards the gate as Jasper issued the last of his orders. It was then that he heard the words “execution” and his heart sank in response.

“You mean to kill everyone in Cobblestone!” Tristan ran after Jasper as the knights started to march out of the gate. He tugged on Jasper’s hand, attempting to pull him away from this path. “They are innocents. Even if this boy really is the Darkspawn, surely these people in Cobblestone wouldn’t have known.”

“We cannot take the risk, Prince Tristan.” Jasper placed his hand on Tristan’s shoulder. His grip was firm, especially with his armor on. “It does not matter if the people of Cobblestone acted intentionally or not. Your father’s orders were clear. They must be punished for harboring the Darkspawn.”

Tristan winced before pushing Jasper’s hand off him. He could feel the tears swelling up in his eyes at the mere thought of the people that he saw in his dreams of Garrett being executed. He was already suspicious enough if Garrett was the Darkspawn, but regardless if he was or not, that did not mean the people of Cobblestone needed to die too.

Tristan shook his head. “This is wrong, Jasper. And you know it. My father’s orders are wrong.”

Jasper sighed. “You are still so young.” Jasper reached to cup Tristan’s face. He leaned close and kissed his cheek. “Once you wear the crown, you will understand the burden it imposes and how such risks cannot be taken for the security of the kingdom.” Jasper turned away from Tristan and made his way for the gate to reunite with the knights. “We can speak more on this when I return.”

The gates closed with Jasper leaving to slaughter the villagers in Cobblestone. Tristan gasped as tears poured from his eyes. He was left standing there for a while as he couldn’t understand how Jasper could be so cold about killing these people. Between his father’s orders and the Seer’s words, everything wasn’t making any sense to him.

A maid carefully approached him. “My prince, are you well?” 

Tristan brushed the tears away with the sleeve of his tunic. “I’m fine.” He took a deep breath, holding back the rest of his tears. “Where is my father? I must speak with him immediately.”

“I believe the king’s still in the throne room with Sir Hendrik.”

Not wasting any more time, Tristan rushed back into the throne room. If he could convince his father and Hendrik that sending Jasper to kill the villagers was wrong then maybe he could avert a massacre.

Rushing towards the throne room, Tristan was about to push the doors open when he heard his father’s voice coming from the corridor to his right. He was going to make demands of his father to stop Jasper only to hear Hendrik as well and to hear something that he never expected to hear.

“We must keep Prince Tristan away from Garrett. He cannot learn of their connection,” said Hendrik.

“I know. And are you certain that you or Jasper haven’t said anything to him about this young man?” asked King Carnelian. “Did you notice how Tristan did not question why this boy looked like him?”

“No, Your Highness. I am certain that I nor Jasper told the prince that he has a twin brother, much less that his brother is the Darkspawn.”

Tristan covered his mouth, preventing himself from audibly gasping. His eyes went wide as it became so clear to him why Garrett and him looked so much alike. They were brothers...twins. He trembled at the thought, but it also made him question more about how quick his father was to send Garrett to the dungeons.

It’s because he’s the Darkspawn, Tristan reminded himself. But...but what if it wasn’t true? Garrett did carry the Mark of Light. What if, what if his father was mistaken and Garrett was not a scion of the Lord of Shadows but was indeed the fabled Luminary destined to cast out the darkness?

Then the Seer’s words replayed in his head. Could it be possible that they were all mistaken about Garrett?

Tristan shook his head. Garrett would have to wait for now. The priority was rescuing the villagers before it was too late.

“Father!” Tristan shouted, ending King Carnelian and Hendrik’s hushed conversation. He focused on his anger for the people of Cobblestone, masking the secret he just overheard. “How can you sentence Cobblestone to death without trial?”

Overcoming the initial shock of hearing Tristan’s voice, Hendrik’s eyes widened. “What? What do you mean?”

King Carnelian nodded. “We cannot take any risks, my son. If Cobblestone harbored the Darkspawn all these years then they must be punished.”

“But you don’t even know if they were aware of this Garrett being the Darkspawn!” said Tristan. “For all you know they were clueless. They thought him to be just some child. And now you sent Sir Jasper to kill them all!”

“Enough!” King Carnelian swung his hand. “I will not have you questioning my judgment, Tristan! Your naivety would doom Heliodor.” He turned to Hendrik. “Sir Hendrik, please escort the prince to his quarters. Then we will make arrangements to interrogate the prisoner.”

Hendrik bowed before grabbing Tristan’s wrist. “Understood, Your Highness.”

“No! Stop this, Sir Hendrik!” Tristan fought in vain to break free of Hendrik’s grip or to convince him against following King Carnelian’s orders. “You know this is wrong! You are Heliodor’s champion. Champions do not allow such injustice to occur.”

“Silence, Prince Tristan!” Hendrik dragged Tristan kicking and screaming back to his bedroom, while King Carnelian went into the throne.

The knights and servants parted ways as Hendrik continued to, forcibly, escort Tristan.

Tristan tried once more to appeal to Hendrik’s sense of honor only to have Hendrik demand his silence again. Tristan was pushed into his bedroom with Hendrik slamming the doors behind them.

Hendrik locked the door. Tristan prepared to throw a fist at Hendrik for refusing to listen to him only for Hendrik to immediately take a knee.

“Forgive me, Prince Tristan,” Hendrik spoke in hushed tones. “I understand your outrage and concern, but I needed to play the part in front of your father.”

Tristan felt his gut tie itself into a knot. “Does that mean-”

Hendrik nodded. “Yes, I will do what I can to prevent Jasper from committing this massacre. I had no clue your father gave him such a command.” He rose back to his knees. “I agree with your judgment. We cannot sentence Cobblestone to death without evidence that they knew this boy was the Darkspawn.”

Tristan exhaled. “Praise, Yggdrasil. I feared that I couldn’t trust you either, Sir Hendrik.”

“You can trust me, my prince. I will leave for Cobblestone at once. I pray that Obsidian will be quick enough to make it Cobblestone before it’s too late.” Hendrik took hold of Tristan’s hands, making his promise once more when he noticed the bracelet on his wrist. “That bracelet...it belonged to Jasper. He told me it was the last thing he had from his parents. Why would he?”

Hendrik stopped himself from speaking as he released Tristan’s hands. “I see. The rumors are true.”

“You won’t tell my father, will you?” asked Tristan.

“No. It is not my place to do so. You are a man now and this is a choice you must make on your own,” said Hendrik. “Right now, we must focus on Cobblestone and the Darkspawn. Farewell, my prince.”

Hendrik quickly left Tristan’s bedroom. Even with Obsidian being the fastest steed in Erdrea, Tristan feared that Obsidian wouldn’t be fast enough.

Tristan dropped to the floor and wept. The toll the day took upon him caught up. The fear of the Darkspawn destroying Heliodor was replaced with more complicated thoughts and emotions. Garrett was his twin brother, Cobblestone would be sentenced to death, Jasper would gladly become an executioner without even conducting a trial, and his father kept him in the dark about having a brother.

It was like the Seer warned. The truth was finally seeing the light of day. Allies were enemies, and enemies were allies.

Tristan didn’t know how much time passed before he finally understood what needed to be done. He got back on his feet. His sword was still strapped to his waist and he did have some items on him. It wouldn’t be enough though for what he had planned. He gathered a few more supplies before grabbing the silver bow that Hendrik gifted him along with a bundle of arrows.

Dusk approached now, which meant the night guard would make leaving the castle trickier.

But he had another destination in mind first.

Tristan slipped out of his bedroom and made his way down into the dungeons. Along the way, he noticed that there were fewer knights in the palace than usual. He found it odd as Jasper didn’t take that many when he left. Unless they were all in the dungeon guarding Garrett then their absence made no sense.

Stepping down into the dungeons, Tristan quickly found his answer. 

“What do you mean you lost him!” The knight captain muttered several curses as he scolded the guards.

Tristan raised a brow. He stepped further into the dungeon as he called for the knight captain’s attention. “Lost who?”

The knights all gasped as they turned to see Tristan.

All of them fell to their knees, while the knight captain stammered as he spoke. “For...forgive me, Prince...Tristan. Uh...um...The guard was attacked and the Darkspawn escaped earlier. We chased him into the tunnels but he escaped with another prisoner. They jumped off the waterfall outside of the city and we haven’t found any trace of their bodies.”

“So there’s the chance that the Darkspawn and this other prisoner still live?” said Tristan.

The knights nodded. 

“Search the city.” Tristan turned his back on the knights. They questioned what he would do, and he showed no hesitation. “I’ll give my father the updates. Then I will join in the efforts to find the Darkspawn.”

The knights wished him well as they began to follow his orders. However, Tristan stopped one of the knights from leaving as he asked about the other prisoner. The knight referred to the prisoner as a simple thief who stole the Red Orb from the royal vault.

The same Red Orb that since been relocated in the Kingsbarrow.

Tristan left the dungeon and took advantage of the chaos to slip out of the castle. He had no intention of notifying his father of the knight’s updates on Garrett. Besides, he needed every minute he could to confront Garrett himself. He needed to know the truth. He needed to know if Garrett was indeed his brother and what that meant.

Luckily, the chaos was just enough. Even with every knight rushing about the castle to fortify its defenses, they paid Tristan no attention outside of a formal greeting. Which was perfect. Now Tristan could easily slip out of the castle without anyone blinking twice. Even with him fully armed, they simply assumed he was participating in capturing Garrett.

Ignorance was bliss.

Tristan descended down the steps into the royal quarter. It was late now and if he didn’t move quicker then the city gates would be fully locked down.

“Hurry, Tristan,” he told himself. “There’s no time to waste!”

His cloak billowed in the wind as he picked up speed. He considered taking his horse but knew that it would alert too many people of his intentions. And he couldn’t for anyone to find Garrett before he did.

He tugged on the necklace underneath his tunic. The necklace his parents, Irwin and Eleanor, gave him upon his birth, the only thing gift he has from them. And Garrett had the same necklace.

If Garrett was indeed his brother and if he wasn’t the Darkspawn then...then Tristan knew that he needed to save him.

*~*

Trekking to the Kingsbarrow on foot took far longer than Tristan anticipated. He wandered down the Heliodor Highplains and managed to slip through the checkpoint without the guardsmen noticing his presence. He thanked Yggdrasil for making his trip rather uneventful as even the few monsters that roamed the plains appeared to ignore him.

Only the occasional Dracky tried to attack him, but they were easily killed with a simple Ice-spell.

Arriving to the Emerald Coast, Tristan wasn’t too far from the Kingsbarrow now. He dropped to his ass and remained close to a small waterfall. He touched the cool pool of water, contemplating camping here now that it was getting late.

Tristan couldn’t though. Garrett was accompanied by a thief who most likely would want to reclaim the Red Orb. And if Tristan had to make a guess, he would bet that Garrett would want to check on Cobblestone first. Tristan could only pray that Hendrik made it on time and convinced Jasper not to execute everyone.

Refilling his water container, Tristan took a quick sip before resuming his walk to the Kingsarrow. He walked along the road and made it to the temple where the old kings of Heliodor were buried, and where the Red Orb was housed.

The colossal structure had several steps leading up to the main entrance. And surprisingly, Tristan saw now guardsmen stationed at the gate. He found that peculiar, which only served to make him cautious as he drew his rapier and made his way to the entrance.

Arriving at the main entrance, Tristan nearly dropped his weapon from what he saw.

Bodies of the guardsmen littered the entryway. Blood was splattered everywhere as there appeared to be no signs of life anywhere. The smell of death hung heavy in the air with Tristan nearly vomiting from the sight. How he managed to control his gag reflex was a small miracle in itself.

Tristan approached the bodies. There were slash marks all over them as these men appeared to have been killed shortly after they drew their weapons. And given that the blood wasn’t dry yet, their killer was likely still in the temple.

“Perhaps he is the Darkspawn,” whispered Tristan.

Tristan descended down the steps to the lower sanctum where the Red Orb was housed. He found the bodies of a few more knights scattered about, all of whom were dead as well.

All he could offer was a quick prayer that their souls would be reunited with Yggdrasil soon as he continued his descent.

Descending down another floor, Tristan found a pair of monsters gathered over a body. The monsters were floating, clay marionettes that swung their limbs at the body with an audible grunt being heard. 

The person was still alive!

Tristan rushed after the marionettes. He swung his rapier at one, causing it to dissipate in dark smoke. The remaining marionettes floated away from its victim and tried to attack Tristan only for him to gather his magic.

“Freeze!” Rings of magic exploded from Tristan as a block of ice smashed into the body of the monster, returning it to darkness as well.

With the monsters no more, Tristan rushed to the air of the fallen knight. “I’m here! I’ll heal you.”

The knight lifted his head up with blood pouring from a wound on his head. There was another wound in his chest as a river of blood pooled out from his body too fast that no healing spell could undo the damage. “Prince...Tristan…”

“Don’t speak. Save your strength,” said Tristan as he prepared to cast a healing spell.

The knight trembled as he reached for Tristan’s hand. “Monsters...they want...the orb...Please...St...op...the...m.” The knight’s body went completely limp as he used the last of his strength to give Tristan this warning.

Tristan closed the fallen knight’s eyes and muttered another prayer. He got back on his feet, his hand shaking as he tightened his grip on the rapier. “You will be avenged. All of you will!”

Tristan ran to the vault. He slashed apart any and every monster that got caught in his path as he didn’t want to waste another minute and allow the monsters to escape. If this was indeed the doing of Garrett...then Tristan was wrong about him and he indeed was the Darkspawn. And he would stop the Darkspawn before he stole anymore lives.

Deep into the Kingsbarrow now, Tristan made it just outside of the vault. He steeled his nerves as he re-sheathed his rapier before drawing his bow. He would attempt a ranged shot to eliminate the threat with one attack before wielding his sword.

He pulled the bowstring back with an arrow ready. He stepped into the vault and nearly gasped as he saw two, large griffin-monsters gathered around the Red Orb.

“It is ours, brother!” said one of the monsters. “So shiny too.”

“Yes!” The other monster floated around the orb. “The master will be most pleased once we bring it to him.”

Tristan shook his head. He fired the arrow upon the nearest griffin, which struck the monster in the back. “Your master will have to settle in being disappointed in your failure!”

The other griffin pulled the arrow out from its comrade’s back. “Another knight to kill!” The griffin licked its beak. “Just one more hindrance before we steal the orb!”

“He will pay!” The griffin that Tristan shot flew at him. Tristan tossed his bow aside and cast another freezing spell. A block of ice struck the griffin in the head, slowing it down for just a second so that he had the chance to draw his rapier.

Tristan howled as he charged after the monsters. He swung his rapier at the monsters, but they were quick to fly out of his path. They used this to their advantage to avoid any and every attack as they flew after him, swiping their claws after him.

It was nearly impossible for Tristan to avoid their aerial assault. He didn’t have enough time to cast any spells to stall the griffins and their wings meant they could fly out of range from his rapier.

“Die, pretty one!” A griffin descended down upon Tristan at full speed with its beak open and claws sharpened. It was ready to deliver a killing blow that Tristan couldn’t avoid.

Tristan flinched as he was certain he would perish.

“Burn!”

A heatwave came to the vault. The incoming griffin yelped as the smell of burning fur greeted Tristan’s nose. He opened his eyes to find the griffins turn away from Tristan at a pair of young men at the entrance of the vault.

One of whom was none other than Garrett. He raised the hand that bore the Mark of Light, which glowed faintly from the spell he cast. In his other hand was a simple longsword.

Beside Garrett was a young man with spiky, blue hair. He was dressed in a green tunic that partly exposed his chest and tight pants that made him look rather unremarkable, but Tristan assumed this was the thief that originally stole the red orb. In his hands were a boomerang and a dagger.

“Looks like we got here just in time!” The blue-haired youth tossed his boomerang after the griffins who flew out of its path. He smirked as he caught it as his intention wasn’t to attack them. He simply wanted them to fly further away from Tristan.

Garrett rushed across the vault to get closer to Tristan. He kept his sword drawn as a ring of magic gathered around him. “Erik quit showboating. We have to stop these monsters before they can kill anyone else!” He waved his hand with a fireball taking form.

The blast of fire struck the wall with the griffins choosing to come back down towards Garrett and Tristan.

“I know! I know!” Erik swung his boomerang once more and this time struck both the griffins. The sudden impact caused them to crash into the ground as they hadn’t expected an attack from behind.

Garrett turned back to Tristan. “Can you use magic?”

“Yes.” Tristan got back on his feet. A ring of chilling magic joined the heat building around Garrett.

With the griffins stunned from Erik’s last attack, Garrett and Tristan joined their spellcraft together. An explosion of fire and ice ignited around the griffins, causing them to cry in agony.

Erik smirked as he rushed towards the smoking and freezing bodies of the griffins. “My turn!” He dragged his dagger against their bodies, deep enough to finish the monsters off.

Dark clouds arose from the remains of the griffins as they perished, ending their existence.

Erik sighed. “Well...that was a close one.”

Garrett nodded. He turned to Tristan only for Tristan to draw his rapier, aiming it for his throat. “Ah!”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t eliminate you, Darkspawn!” Tristan didn’t press the rapier much further so not to draw blood. He needed answers and this threat was the only way he would get any honesty out of him.

“Hey! Come on now, Prince Tristan! We just saved your life.” Erik tried to intervene. He made sure to approach Tristan unarmed so not to put Garrett’s life at greater risk. “Damn, you really do look alike. Wait...Oh! The letter! Give him the letter.”

“Letter? What letter?”

Garrett raised his hands up. He eyed the satchel to his side. “The one our mother wrote for us.” He kept his hands up as he allowed Tristan to search the satchel. Tristan plucked the letter out and began to unfurl it. “Tell me...have you been dreaming about me? Because I’ve been dreaming about you.”

Tristan hadn’t started to read the letter yet. He didn’t imagine that the dreams he had of Garrett could work both ways. “And you have a necklace with the symbol of Dundrasil on it. The same one I have.”

Garrett nodded. 

Tristan read the letter. Once more, tears started to pour from his eyes as the letter was addressed to Garrett and him. He recognized the handwriting from a book in the royal library written by Queen Eleanor. Even if Garrett was the Darkspawn and knew of his relation to Eleanor, not even the Darkspawn would know how to forge her handwriting so perfectly.

“To my darling boys, Garrett and Tristan,” read Tristan. He eyed the rest of the letter, reading as Queen Eleanor recounted her final words to her sons as she knew death was soon upon them. She wrote how the Colloquy of Kings which was to see Garrett presented as the Luminary was interrupted by an invasion of monsters on Dundrasil, and how she escaped with them both but knew she wouldn’t survive to see them to safety.

In the letter, Queen Eleanor addressed her final prayers that some kind souls would find them and raise them as their own. And she offered words that once they reached adulthood that they would seek out King Carnelian to guide Garrett on his path of achieving his destiny as the Luminary.

Tristan covered his mouth and pressed the letter against his chest. He looked at Garrett who stood in silence but had his hands to his side now. There were tears in Garrett’s eyes too as he clearly read the letter before.

“Then it's true.” Tristan wiped his eyes. “I overheard King Carnelian say that you were my twin...and he still accuses you as the Darkspawn even as mother’s letter says you’re the Luminary.”

“It’s a lie!” Erik stepped in once more. “The Seer told me that I would meet the Luminary and that I would be by his side.”

Tristan’s eyes lit up. “The Seer spoke to you too!”

“You know the Seer!” Erik clenched his fists and smiled. “Yes! Then that means you have to believe us.”

“I don’t know what to believe…” Tristan closed his eyes before looking up to the Red Orb. He told Erik to take it as he had a feeling it would be of value to them, even if only as a bargaining tool. 

Tristan looked at Garrett once more. “I...I want to find out the meaning of all this. And I know I won’t be able to learn the truth if I remain in Heliodor. But I understand if you want to return to Cobblestone.”

Garrett sighed. “Cobblestone...it’s gone.”

Tristan clenched his fist. “Then...I wasn’t able to stop Sir Jasper in time.”

“You knew of what Jasper was up to?” 

Tristan nodded. “My father ordered Jasper to see Cobblestone burn for harboring you all these years. That’s part of the reason why I left the castle and came here. And also why I delayed my father from getting the news of your escape.”

“Well, we appreciate the help.” Erik came back from the dais with the Red Orb in hand. “Thanks to you, we were able to get to Cobblestone through the Manglegrove without any knights finding us. And we even had enough time for the Luminary to heal a man who was cursed to be a dog by a monster.”

Tristan’s jaw dropped. “Oh. So a typical Tuesday then?”

They all laughed. 

Garrett extended his hand out to get the letter back from Tristan. “So...what are your plans now? Are you going back to Heliodor?”

“I don’t think I can. It’s bad enough that I ran away, but I prevented my father from getting information about escaped prisoners.” Tristan sighed. He went to the entrance to retrieve his bow. “There’s no going back for me...only forward.”

Tristan turned back to Garrett and Erik. “I don’t know who is telling me the truth anymore. Or why my father is acting the way he is. But...but the Seer wouldn’t have visited me and I wouldn’t have been having dreams of you if I wasn’t meant to do something more.”

“If...if it’s alright with you,” said Tristan, “I’d like to accompany you on this journey. Wherever it is you plan on going.”

Erik smirked. “We have no clue where we’re going other than getting out of Heliodor. So a boat would help. Oh! Didn’t your grandfather leave you that gem?”

“Right! I don’t know what it can do. Have any thoughts?” Garrett went back into his satchel to grab a rather large, blue gemstone. He handed it over to Tristan as he wasn’t so certain what it could do.

Tristan took the stone and examined it carefully. “Oh! I’ve seen this gem before in a book. It's the Keystone, it can unlock the Door of Departure on the east of the Emerald Coast.”

“Seriously!” said Erik. “Do you know where it leads?”

“No clue, but it should be somewhere off the continent.” 

Erik cheered. “Then let’s get out of here before we get arrested again! I’m sure Heliodor will send troops to investigate this place.”

*~*

Leaving the Kingsbarrow, Tristan joined Garrett and Erik back to the Emerald Coast. It was nightfall now with the cloudy sky obscuring the stars and moon. Along the way, they saw the bodies of the guards that the griffins killed and witnessed a white mist leaving them as their souls no doubt returned to Yggdrasil. There wasn’t much else they could do like bury these men as they needed to get out of Heliodor before it was too late.

Erik had his hands behind his head as he led them to the Door of Departure. 

Tristan and Garrett stuck to the rear so that they could talk.

“Are you sure everyone in Cobblestone is dead?” asked Tristan.

“There were no bodies in sight,” said Garrett, “but the entire town is in ruins. Erik and I tried to find a mass grave or anything, but there was nothing.”

Tristan sighed. “Jasper is a powerful mage...he may have used magic, which could explain why you couldn’t find any bodies. I really am sorry there wasn’t more I could do. I thought sending Sir Hendrik to Cobblestone would be enough to save them.”

Garrett rubbed his eyes as he held back tears. “Thanks for trying…”

Tristan didn’t have much else to say at the time. Even asking about Garrett about what it was like to grow up in Cobblestone would appear rude at a moment like this.

They became silent as they followed Erik up the beach through the woods leading to the Door. However, before they could get much further, the clouds parted just as the sounds of horses alerted them to danger. They looked back, closer towards the Kingsbarrow where they saw knights riding horses towards them. And they carried with them the banner of Heliodor. And leading these men was Hendrik.

“Prince Tristan! Get away from the Darkspawn and the prisoner at once.”

Erik crossed his arms over his chest. “I can’t get a cool name?”

Tristan stepped in front of Garrett. “You are mistaken about him, Sir Hendrik! My brother is no Darkspawn. He is the Luminary!”

Even from such a far distance, it wasn’t too hard to see that Hendrik was taken aback. “You do not know what you speak of!” said Hendrik.

“I do!” said Tristan. “I heard you and my father. And we have our mother’s letter. You’ve lied to me my whole life. Well no more!”

Tristan went into his satchel and drank the Magic Water he brought. He brought his arms together with a ring of freezing magic gathering around him. He spread his arms apart, unleashing a wave of magic that constructed a large wall of ice between them.

“Prince Tristan!”

Tristan was gasping for air but quickly turned back to grab onto Garrett’s wrist. “Run! This spell won’t stop them from catching up to us. I only bought us time.”

Erik nodded. “Got it! Let’s go!”

They ran as quickly as they could towards the Door to Departure. The round dome appeared as a small chapel, nothing remarkable, but it was their ticket out of Heliodor. Even after casting that spell, Tristan found enough strength to keep running because the consequences of getting caught were too severe. 

Garrett squeezed onto Tristan’s hand as he did all he could to keep them both running. He held onto the Keystone to his other hand and as they neared the Door to Departure, the Keystone began to glow too.

“It’s working.” Tristan fought to keep running.

An explosion caught their attention as the knights were catching up. The ice wall crumbled as their last line of defense was gone as the knights blasted the wall with rockbomb shards attached to their arrows. 

Hendrik led the charge, his eyes raw with fury as he yelled that he would capture them.

“Keep running!” Erik led the way as he saw that the doors were slowly creaking open. Erik was the first to reach the doors since he was the fastest. He started banging on the doors in an effort to get them to open quicker. “Come on. Open already! We need to get out of here.”

Garrett threw the Keystone at the doors. While the Keystone didn’t fall into any socket, its proximity was enough to force the doors to completely open.

“You could’ve missed!” said Tristan.

“I took the chance.”

Garrett and Tristan made it to the doors with Erik picking up the Keystone for them as Hendrik and his knights were nearly on them. Erik jumped into the door with them, holding onto the Keystone with a peculiar light erupting beneath their feet.

“No!” yelled Hendrik. “Fire arrows!”

Before the archers could even take aim, the light washed over the three of them and the doors sealed itself shut, preventing Hendrik from stopping their escape. 

The horses came to a stop as there was nothing more that could be done. Tristan was gone with Garrett and Erik.

“What now, Sir Hendrik?” asked a knight.

Hendrik commanded Obsidian to turn back towards the castle. “We have no other choice but to report this to the king...Prince Tristan has betrayed Heliodor and sided with the Darkspawn. And we must find out where this gate transported them to.” Hendrik yelled with Obsidian leading their party back to Heliodor.


	3. Building Brotherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you know anything about Hotto in the game then you know how they speak. I didn't match the dialogue since I didn't want to re-watch every cutscene and transcribe everything.
> 
> Read, kudo, and comment!

The doors to the Doors of Departure swung open as a bright burst of golden light came forth to spew Garrett, Tristan, and Erik out. They crashed onto the hard, rocky ground. Luckily, their fall wasn’t too far so there were no serious injuries other than a few scrapes.

“Ow!” Tristan pulled himself up. “Let’s not do that again.”

“Agreed.” Erik shook his head to get his bearings straightened. “Um...any guess where we are?”

Garrett looked around and saw nothing but mountains and smoke. The air was a little hot so he started to take off his coat in favor of a simple, blue tunic. “No clue. I’m not very well-traveled so I’m the last person who should be giving us directions.” He looked over to Tristan. “How about you? I’m sure you got a great education in the castle. Any guesses where we might be?”

Tristan poked around their new surroundings and could cross most of Erdrea off the list. “If I had to take a guess. I’d say we’re in Southern Erdrea. Most likely the Hotto Steppe”

“You’re probably right.” Erik cracked his knuckles. “So...should we get going? It’s not safe for us to be hanging around here, especially since it’s still pretty late. We’d be safer in Hotto, around people.”

Garrett and Tristan agreed as they followed Erik’s lead once more.

The sun began to slowly rise with them just now beginning to realize how exhausted they were, especially as the scattered hot springs raised the temperature around them. Even the few monsters that openly roamed the rocky coast seemed exhausted from the heat so it wasn’t too difficult to avoid a fight.

Their feet ached as did the rest of their weary bones as they pressed onward. Tristan undid his cloak and unlaced a few layers of his tunic to allow a bit more ventilation. Garrett and Erik were tempted to take off their tunics, but they all remained properly clothed as they continued to Hotto.

Eventually, they made it to a red archway with a sign posted nearby stating that Hotto was just ahead.

“Finally!” said Tristan. “I can’t wait until we get to an inn. I need a comfy bed.”

“With what coin?” asked Garrett. “We barely have any on us, and certainly not enough for an inn.”

Tristan shook his head as he went into his satchel. He pulled out a decent-size bag of coins that would take care of them. “It’ll get us through so long as we don’t go for five-star luxury or an extended stay.”

“You’re better prepared than we are,” said Garrett.

Erik nodded as he went over to Tristan and tugged on the cloak. “Before we get into town, you should put that cloak back on and keep it on until we can get you a change of clothes. Nobody knows who Garrett and I am so we can easily blend in, but people will get suspicious of us since you have that big symbol of Heliodor on your back.”

Tristan agreed. Despite how hot it was, he put his cloak back on to protect them as they made their way into Hotto. The first thing they noticed when they entered the village was the hot springs that divided the village in half. Then there was the scattered brick homes with tan-tiled roofs. The heat in Hotto was a problem as it was along the steppes, but it seemed tolerable now that they were in the village proper.

The large village was slowly seeing things pick up as morning was here. Those who worked with the animals and crops already started their day, while the rest of the village was slowly getting there.

Before they did anything else, their first destination was the inn. Luckily for them, it wasn’t too far from the entrance. The inn was rather large considering the size of the village Tristan paid for their rooms and got a bedroom key. When they made their way up to their room for the day, the innkeeper also notified them that they could use the town spa for free since they were guests.

An offer they would gladly cash in on after some rest.

Inside their room was only a pair of beds along with a small table and dresser.

Erik nudged his elbow onto Garrett’s side. “This is way nicer than what we had back in downtown Heliodor.”

“Totally!” Garrett took his satchel off and tossed his coat on the table. Tristan and Erik did the same as they removed much of their gear once the door was closed. “So...two beds. They’re big enough for us to share.”

“I bet the prince wants his own bed.” Erik jumped onto one of the beds. “I guess that means you and I are bunking it, Luminary.”

Tristan shook as he sat on the other bed. “I’m capable of sharing. That is if you’re open to it, Garrett. It wouldn’t exactly be appropriate for me to share a bed with a common thief.”

Erik gasped and Garrett chuckled.

Garrett decided to share a bed with Tristan. Not that Erik minded when push came to shove. The moment Erik’s head hit the pillow, he was out like a light even with the rising sun peeking through the curtains.

Meanwhile, Garrett and Tristan collapsed onto their bed, equally as exhausted as Erik was, but they didn’t close their eyes. Instead, they spoke in hushed whispers even as Erik started to snore deeply as there were eighteen years they needed to catch up on. But first they started with the easy stuff, everything that happened since Garrett’s arrest.

“So you reversed a curse on a man that a monster turned into a dog?”

Garrett chuckled. “Yeah, and I’m not even sure that was the oddest thing that happened. Did you know there’s a dragon underneath the castle?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Hendrik and Jasper deal with it whenever it seems that it’s about to become active, but they haven’t been able to slay the beast yet.”

“Well, that makes me feel a bit better about running away from the beasty. Oh, and did you know the guardsman who watches downtown is-”

“Petrified of dogs? Yeah...I don’t know why he’s still assigned to that post since it’s been such a problem.” Tristan chuckled, while Erik started to snore away as he slept. “What about Cobblestone? What was it like growing up there? I remember seeing images of your family.”

Garrett nodded. “Cobblestone is...it was really nice. My grandfather, Chalky, found me in a basket at the pool of a waterfall just outside of Cobblestone. He took me in and his daughter, my mum, Amber raised me.”

“Okay, I remember seeing their faces, it’s nice to have a name to go with them now,” said Tristan. “And that girl? The one with the bandana?”

“Gemma,” Garrett sadly whispered her name a second time. “We grew up together and we were the only kids in the village for about ten years so we kinda became the unofficial older siblings of every kid born since then.”

Tristan smiled. “Sounds like a lot of fun.”

“What about you? What was it like growing up a prince? I bet it was nothing but parties.”

“Not really. King Carnelian and Hendrik probably found me around the same time Chalky found you. I was just a little north of the Emerald Coast. If you were just outside of Cobblestone then that means we weren’t that far apart when we got separated...which means mother probably died around there.” Tristan and Garrett tried not to deal for too long on that thought. “As for growing up in Heliodor, well, castle life wasn’t that glamorous. Father wasn’t the most affectionate guy, not compared to what I saw of Chalky and Amber. I spent more time around my nannies and even Hendrik and Jasper. For most of my life, I spent everyday training under Hendrik while Jasper was mostly around.”

“Jasper’s the blond one, right?” asked Garrett. “I saw him in my dreams. You two seem rather close.”

“We are.” Tristan sighed. “At least...I don’t know now. He was so cold when he left to carry out Cobblestone’s execution. I’m not sure. I’m not sure how to love someone who could do that without thinking twice.”

Garrett shrugged. “I might be your brother but it’s not like I known you long enough to judge or offer any suggestions.”

“But...I have a feeling there’s a but coming.”

“But he might not be someone you want to be around if he was able to be so heartless to attack Cobblestone without the slightest hesitation.”

Tristan turned away from Garrett and sighed once more. “You might be right about that.” He burrowed his head into the pillow. “I...I think I should rest now before we sort out where to head to next. Night.”

Garrett agreed as he rolled away from facing Tristan. “Night.” Garrett went into his pocket to take out a simple, blue bag. The charm that Gemma made for him just before he left was the only thing he had left of the girl he grew up and fell in love with. The girl he shared his first kiss and was the only person he had sex with. To think that his brother, the guy he was sharing a bed with, was in love with the man responsible for Gemma, his mother, and everyone else in Cobblestone’s death.

If Garrett were a vengeful man then...no, not even then. Garrett couldn’t harm a soul like that, no matter how much they wronged him.

Garrett kissed Gemma’s charm before placing it onto the nightstand and finally closed his eyes to get some rest.

*~*

Hours ticked away before Garrett finally opened his eyes. It looked to be about noon given the position of the sun and how active the village appeared from outside the window. He rolled out of bed before noticing that he was all alone in the room.

What’s more, his coat was missing but Tristan’s cloak remained behind. He knew they didn’t abandon him since most of their gear was still in the room. But it bothered him that they didn’t at least leave a note behind, not that they had any parchment or ink to write with.

“So what am I supposed to do now?” Garrett’s stomach began to rumble and one idea did come to mind. His coin purse was still here so he could pay for food, luckily, when he went to ask the innkeeper if there was anything to eat that he could pay for, she said that they did have meals included.

Garrett sat outside of the inn with a bowl of stew in front of him. The stew did wonders as it gave him all the energy he needed to get on with his day. He finished his food just as Tristan and Erik came down out of a nearby building.

Tristan had Garrett’s coat in hand, but he rejoined Garrett looking different. He no longer had his red tunic. Instead, he wore a sleeveless, white shirt that stopped right below his belly button. The belt he wore before was adjusted so that it ran across his shoulders like a sash. But most shocking was the hair. Tristan cut his hair. It was cut drastically short on one side, while the other side was slightly longer but stopped at his cheek.

“Yo, afternoon!” said Erik as they made it to the inn.

“Afternoon,” said Garrett. “I take it you went shopping and someone got a haircut.”

Tristan nodded as they joined Garrett at the table. He passed over Garrett’s coat, while keeping onto his old tunic. “You were dead asleep so we figured we’d do a little investigating and fix my appearance before anyone recognized me. And I get that this shirt is a little ridiculous, but it’s the best we could find in short notice. Oh! And sorry for taking your coat, but we figured it would help with the whole undercover thing.”

“No big deal. Next time leave a note though. Or try waking me up so I don’t freak out.”

“Will do.” Erik peered over to Garrett’s bowl and saw that nothing was left but a small speck of bread that the innkeeper gave with the stew. He plopped the bread into his mouth and smirked. “So...before we leave town, how about we hit the bathhouse? Everyone in town has been practically yelling at us to go there. Might as well considering that we’re gonna cross a desert to get to Gallopolis. Then we’re off to Gondolia to find a boat.”

“Um...why?” asked Garrett.

Tristan sighed. “Erik and I were thinking that since you’re the Luminary that the answers we’ll need are at Yggdrasil, and Yggdrasil is so far away. Plus, nobody knows how to get there so...”

“And we figured that it might be a good idea for us to head to Dundrasil first,” finished Erik. “Maybe there are some answers at the castle ruins as to what you’re supposed to do. That is...unless you want to try something else.”

Garrett shook his head. “No...that sounds like a good plan. Better than anything I could think up. Let’s do it.”

“Great!” said Tristan. “But first the baths! I feel pretty gross and could use a good cleaning.”

“So could I.” Garrett grabbed his coat and bowl. “We can meet you there, Erik. Unless you have something you need to take to the room.”

Erik moved his hands behind his head and stretched out his hips. “Nah. I got nothing. I’ll meet you slowpokes at the baths then!” He started to make his way towards the red stairs that led to the legendary Hotto baths.

Garrett and Tristan left their stuff behind in the room before they made their way out of the inn to catch up with Erik.

*~*

Their trip to the baths hit a minor snag as Garrett and Tristan approached the town’s pub.

Outside of the pub, a young girl in a red and white dress got into an argument with one of the workers. She yelled a vicious storm at the young man who appeared confused that someone so young could have such a vicious tongue.

“And another thing, I didn’t want to go into your stupid pub in the first place!” The young girl’s red hat slid over her forehead as her blonde pigtails fell below her shoulders. And strapped to her back was a rather large wand with a ruby perched on top. “If you listen with your ears instead of your arse then you’d know I only wanted to ask the barkeep about my sister, you dult!”

“Enough, child!” said the young man. “If you don’t leave now then I fully intend on calling the guards to have you escorted away.”

The girl growled at him as she raised her hands at him like claws. “Idiot!” She huffed before turning away from him and muttered several profanities under her breath. He didn’t hear or care and he went back into the pub, while she wandered towards the stairs where Garrett and Tristan stood as they watched that scene unfold.”

The girl showed signs of being seconds away from yelling at them until something caught her eye. She gasped and turned her attention to Garrett. “You! Well, things are finally starting to turn around,” she said. “Unfortunately, I have a sister to look for, but I’ll be sure to find you later. Do try not to leave town because we have much to discuss.”

She started to make her way towards the stairs when she looked over at Tristan as something about him caught her attention too. “Two...but you’re not like Serena and I.” She closed her eyes and brought a hand to her chin. “Curious. What could it mean?” She only shook her head though and went downstairs as there was something else she needed to do.

With her gone, Tristan and Garrett turned to each other. “That was odd,” they said in unison and soon started to laugh.

They went up another set of stairs to reach the Hotto baths. The owner of the baths allowed them to get settled without any trouble since they were guests of the inn. Before they could enter the baths, the owner recommended that they go into the steam room first to maximize their purification of the experience. They didn’t argue with his expertise as they went into the men’s changing room and got undressed into their undergarments and took a towel with them into the steam room.

Inside was Erik who threw some more coal to the steamer. “Yo! About time you two got here. I was starting to think you abandoned me.”

“Sorry about that,” said Garrett as he took a seat beside Erik. “We got held up. This crazy girl was fighting with someone at the pub because he wouldn’t let her in and she was trying to find her sister.”

“It was a hell of a fight too,” said Tristan. “If she were a foot taller than I’d think she would’ve actually hit him.”

Erik laughed. “That fighty, huh? Well, it’s a good thing that you didn’t get on her bad side.” Erik stretched his arms, allowing his aching muscles to relax. The steam worked its magic on all of them as they all groaned at once. “This place really is magical. I can’t wait until we hit the baths next.”

“I heard nothing but good things about the Hotto baths,” said Tristan. “Every noble that visited Hotto has recommended going here. I’m glad I finally got to come here despite the circumstances.”

“Ditto.” Garrett sighed. “This is a great distraction. I almost forgot that an entire kingdom wants me dead.”

There was a mutual sigh amongst them as the heat and steam allowed their pores to sweat everything out.

They enjoyed the peaceful silence in the steam room, allowing their bodies to properly relax for the first time in ages. Their moment of serenity came to a crashing halt when the sound of whimpering caught their attention.

Erik turned to them. He expected to see Garrett or Tristan breaking down since they went through the most trauma recently. However, they appeared equally as confused as he did and had no clue where that crying was coming from.

“You left me all alone.”

The steam in the room began to let up as the door suddenly opened. They screamed as they didn’t know what was coming and given that they were almost naked, it wasn’t like they were armed for battle.

The steam let up enough for them to realize that the cry was coming from a blue-haired, little girl. She wasn’t really paying any attention to them as she kept on crying and went on about how alone she’s been.

“Ghost!” Erik fell from the bench

Garrett covered himself up, while Tristan only rolled his eyes at them both. Tristan tightened his towel around his waist and approached the little girl. “Um...this is the men’s steam room, sweetie. You need to leave and go into the women’s.”

The little girl had stopped crying long enough and took notice of the three of them. “You’re not my daddy. Where’s my daddy?”

“Do we look like we know?” said Erik.

Garrett kicked Erik’s shin to get him to keep quiet. He went over to help since this girl was clearly lost. “We’re the only ones here, sweetie. We can help you find your daddy, but you need to give us a minute so we can get dressed.” He got down to her level as he knelt down. “I’m Garrett. This is my brother, Tristan and our friend, Erik. What’s your name?”

“Connie.” She sniffled as she brushed away her drying tears. “I...I’ll wait outside.”

Connie got out of the baths, which gave them enough privacy to get out and get dressed.

Erik mumbled about hating how the little girl ruined their spa day.

They met Connie in the front entrance of the spa with the owner apologizing for the little girl ruining their retreat. The owner didn’t know much about the girl’s father, but did mention that someone matching his description had been in the spa yesterday.

“It’s the strangest thing,” said the bath owner, “I can’t recall seeing him leave. And with all these monster sightings nearby. Hm...I don’t know what to make of it.”

“Thank you, sir,” said Tristan. “We’ll be sure to look around town first.”

They left the baths with Connie and started to ask everyone they met if they had seen any sign of her father, Noah. Nobody in town seemed to know what happened to him. A few people recalled seeing him, but it was only in passing and never enough to tell them if he abandoned Connie or if something nefarious happened to him.

However, a few people did mention the rise in monster sightings in the area. If Noah stepped outside of the gates then it was possible that the monsters may have gotten to him.

They decided to go back to the inn to see if the innkeeper saw anything.

On their way there, Garrett and Tristan spotted the girl from earlier talking with a burly looking man and a priest.

“Where did she go?” said the girl.

The burly man scratched his head. “I remember seeing her leave the town gate a couple of hours ago.”

“That sounds right,” said the priest. “And I heard her say something about looking for someone named Veronica.”

The girl gasped. “Then it was her! Thank you.”

She was about to make a run for the gate when she spotted Garrett and Tristan. “Oh! Perfect timing. This will make things a lot easier.” She ran over towards them, barely paying any attention to Erik or Connie. “I need your help finding my sister.”

“We’re kinda busy helping her find her father,” said Erik.

The girl glared at him before running up to Garrett. “Look, I know who you really are so you’re the only one who can help me. I was kidnapped by some monsters yesterday and they drained my magic, but I managed to escape before they could do anything worse. And I think my sister, Serena, left town to rescue me, which means she’s in danger.”

“How horrible,” said Tristan.

“You know magic!” Connie’s eyes lit up. “My daddy knows magic too. Well, a little bit. Do you think the monsters kidnapped him too?”

Garrett turned to Erik and Tristan who weren’t certain, but they took a guess that he indeed was kidnapped by the same monsters.

“If his magic was remotely strong then yes,” said the girl. “We’ll go look for him too, while we rescue my sister.”

“Who put you in charge, kid?” Erik crossed his arms over his chest. “And who are you anyway?”

The girl moved her arms to her waist as she leaned towards Erik. “The name’s Veronica, and I’m not a kid! I’m a lot older than a look.”

Tristan pulled Erik away since he was positive that Veronica might hit him as she almost did the pub worker. “Forgive our friend, Ms. Veronica. We’re just a little tired and on edge from our journey. Where is it that these monsters took you?”

Veronica smiled at Tristan as he didn’t annoy her the way that Erik did. “To this Cryptic Crypt on the opposite side of Mount Huji. We’ll have to hurry or else the monsters will go after Serena’s magic too. She’s a mage like me.”

Garrett nodded. He led their group into the inn since they couldn’t take Connie with them. The innkeeper offered to watch Connie while they were away. And in the meantime, the guys grabbed their gear as Veronica waited for them in the entryway. Once they were reunited, Veronica led them out of Hotto for the Cryptic Crypt to rescue Serena and Noah.

*~*

Walking in the heat once more, Tristan almost regretted leaving the normalcy of palace life, but had to remind himself of the lies he was told growing up and why he was on this journey in the first place. Still, he found the heat irritating.

“So...you were kidnapped and had your magic stolen?” asked Garrett.

“Don’t remind me.” Veronica snapped her fingers. Faint embers flickered from her fingertips, but it was clear that she was going for a grander display of magic. “All my power is pretty much gone thanks to those monsters. They were too busy celebrating that they took my magic that they didn’t pay much attention to me as I made my escape. And now Serena went after me...ugh! We must’ve just missed each other.”

Erik moved his hands behind his head and stretched his back. “If she’s anything like you then she won’t be that hard to find. We just got to find her before the monsters do. Oh! And Noah too.”

“I’m still worried.” Veronica led them along a rocky bridge and guided them north now. “We’re twins, and while Serena’s magic is powerful, she isn't as tough as I am. She isn’t safe by herself.”

“We’ll find her,” said Tristan. “Don’t worry!”

Veronica smirked. “You’re a lot like Serena.” She turned over towards Garrett. “I’m guessing that makes you the older one like me.”

Garrett and Tristan shared a look. That was something they didn’t really have an answer to, especially since it wasn’t something they considered given that they just reunited.

“We actually don’t know.” Erik caught up to them as they approached a temple hidden within the mountains. “They were separated as babies and only found each other like a day ago. They’re still working on the twin thing.”

“Curious.” Veronica shook her head. “No matter. We’re here at the crypt. A word of caution, there are trap floors all over the place. I nearly fell down a couple while I was making my escape.”

“Then we take it slow,” said Garrett. “And we work in pairs just in case we get separated. I’ll stay with Veronica since she’s without her magic.”

Erik patted Tristan on the back. “Then it looks like we’re working together.” Tristan smirked as he stuck to Erik’s side.

They entered the crypt and braced themselves for the worst.

*~*

The Cryptic Crypt was very much a dangerous maze where monsters roamed and every path led to doom or a dead end. The temple resembled more of a tomb as they were all certain that this building would be the end of them.

“No, not that way!”

“Wait! That path is a dead end.”

“Damn it!

“Ow! Another stupid trap floor.”

They groaned from the fall as the Cryptic Crypt turned out to be a special kind of hell for them even with Veronica leading the way. Veronica claimed there were more traps now then there was when she escaped, which made the maze more perilous.

Their injuries weren’t too severe as the fall wasn’t that high. However, all this repeated falling was starting to take its toll on them. Even Garrett found himself struggling not to lose his mind as he helped Veronica up.

Erik and Tristan glared at the door in front of them. They were getting very fed up with this place as they marched over to the heavy door and forced it open.

“Wait up!” Garrett ran over to them with Veronica following. “The last thing we need to do is get separated in this place.”

“We won’t if we keep falling down every fucking trap floor!” Tristan took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as this maze was driving him slowly mad. “We’ve fallen down enough trap floors that surely there should only be one clear path now. Right?”

Erik nodded. “I pray that you’re right. I don’t know if my body can take another fall.”

“Chin up, lads. We got this!” said Veronica.

“Easy for you to say when you always land on top of one of us,” said Erik.

They climbed up a ladder that led up towards the front entrance. From there, they retracted their steps and only went down the routes they knew where the path was secure. Luckily, all the gaping holes on the ground were a giveaway that those were the wrong turns.

Eventually, they made it down a particular hallway where there were only two paths open.

“Any guess where we should go?” asked Garrett.

Tristan threw his hand forward with a blast of freezing magic escaping. A large block of ice coalesced from the air and landed on both routes. They were about to question what he was doing until one of the paths collapsed, while the other remained perfectly fine.

“There’s your answer.” Tristan walked along the unbroken path with the others following his lead this time. And, luckily, the path was stable and they made it into a room where an odd plant stuck out from the ground with what appeared to be a yellow gem at its core.

“Hey!” Erik pushed Garrett into the direction of the plant. “That’s a Yggdrasil Root! Just like the one in the Manglegrove. Maybe it’ll tell us what to do next if you use your powers.”

Garrett nodded, while Tristan was about to question what that was supposed to mean. Garrett touched the root with the Mark of Light glowing as an image flashed before everyone’s eyes. They witnessed a monster talking about the traps and mentioned another set of traps waited before them and it took the proper route to safety.

Their vision returned to normal as Yggdrasil granted its wisdom to them.

“Wow!” Veronica’s eyes lit up. “I didn’t know that was one of your powers. That’ll make navigating this place easier. I remember seeing another one of Yggdrasil’s roots up ahead. Let’s go!”

Veronica went down the correct path with Garrett chasing after her before they got separated.

Tristan scratched his head. “So...that’s how you were able to learn the woodcutter was cursed. Garrett can commune directly with Yggdrasil through Her Roots.”

“Yup. It’s a handy power,” said Erik. “Come on. We better catch up or we’ll get left behind. I don’t trust that Veronica girl being left alone with Garrett.” Together, they ran down the hall, following the correct path until they caught up with Garrett and Veronica.

Veronica mentioned that they were close to the cells where the monsters held her prisoner. They prepared for battle as Erik slowly opened the door, but instead of monsters, they found a fountain with a body beside it.

They were careful as they got closer, but soon realized the body was human. And Veronica gasped as she ran over towards it.

“Serena!” Veronica knelt beside a figure in a green and white dress with her blonde hair partly covered by a green headband. “Oh, no. The monsters didn’t attack you.”

A slight yawn escaped from the body as Serena pulled herself up with the guys noticing something very odd about what they saw. Veronica told them that Serena was her younger sister and yet...Serena was as tall as them. “I must’ve dozed off while looking for you,” Serena said, softly. She was about to smile when she finally got a good look at Veronica. “Oh! Veronica! What happened to you? You’re...you’re a child again.”

“Again?”

Serena turned back. She appeared startled until Veronica mentioned that they were her escort and were there to help rescue her. “You have my thanks, gentlemen.” She got back up to her feet and retrieved a small wand that was beside her. She introduced herself and thanked them properly. And when she shook Garrett’s hand, she noticed the Mark of Light. “You’re him!”

“We’ll talk about it later,” said Veronica. “First, we have monsters to defeat and prisoners to rescue.”

Serena nodded.

“Can someone explain the part where Veronica’s a child but not really a child?” asked Tristan. “How is that possible?”

  
Veronica moved her hands to her hips. “When the monsters were draining my magic, how do I explain it. I went to make my escape and I suppose that I disrupted their spell because as soon as I stepped out of the crypt, I looked like a child again.”

“Oh!” Erik crossed his arms over his chest. “So if we can get your magic back then that should restore you to your adult body? This is sort of like a fairy tale.”

“Huh.” Veronica chuckled. “Maybe you’re not as dumb as you look.” Erik clenched his fist when Garrett pulled him back to prevent a fight from breaking out.

With Serena in joining their party, they pressed onward.

They went into another chamber which is where they found the other Yggdrasil Root that Veronica mentioned. Garrett used his powers once more to see what they could learn. Once more, they were shown an image of a monster but rather than showing them another route to walk along, they learned of the password they needed to recite to gain entrance into the inner chamber where the monsters’ boss operated from.

Garrett moved his hand away from the branch and turned to face everyone. They agreed that now was the time to strike so Garrett led them forward. He knocked on the door and uttered the password.

Magic rippled along the door as it slowly began to open on its own.

The door led to a chamber with an assortment of vases scattered about with copper, brewing tanks placed along the walls. Standing in the center of the room was a rather large, reptilian-like monster with grey-skin. It had its back turned to them while a trio of shadow monsters bowed before the monster.

“You still haven’t found the little witch?” The monster carried a large jar that it rubbed gently, caressing it ever so softly. “Her magic is too valuable for us to lose. The master will want what little power she has left in her and the rest of the mages in this region.”

“We brought you the other mage, Master Jarvis,” said a shadow.

The monster, Jarvis, laughed. “His power is a drop in the bucket compared to the girl’s. Find her at once!”

Garrett drew his sword as the others prepared for battle. He whispered a plan to them as he would go after the shadows’ boss with Erik, while Tristan would take care of the shadows with Veronica and Serena.

Garrett led them into a fight with Jarvis and the shadows taking notice of them.

“Ah! The girl returns and with friends.” Jarvis rubbed its stomach with a strange tattoo on its skin beginning to glow softly as they approached. Garrett’s Mark of Light began to glow as well, which didn’t go unnoticed. “That light! Your magic will soon enough belong to the Lord of Shadows!”

“As if!” Erik lunged after Jarvis with his knife out. He swung it at Jarvis, but the monster was surprisingly nimble. Jarvis stumbled back away from the tip of the blade, while the shadows began to swarm around Erik.

A gentle breeze came into the chamber and pushed the shadows away before they could strike Erik. He looked up to see a ring of magic surrounding Serena as she simply nodded in his direction.

Tristan ran after the shadows with his rapier as Veronica followed behind with her oversized wand. They struck a pair of shadows, while the other shadow floated back.

Veronica snapped her fingers, attempting to ignite the retreating shadow with a fire spell, but once again only the tiniest of embers flickered out. However, she did spot something from the corner of her eye. The jar that Jarvis carried glowed when she attempted to cast magic, which left her to one conclusion.

“That monster is carrying my magic!” said Veronica. “If we can knock it out of its grip than I can regain my powers.”

“Good idea.” A ring of chilly magic gathered around Tristan as he fired an ice blast at the shadows to keep them pinned down. “We need to finish these shadows before we can even attempt such a plan.”

  
Across from them, Garrett swung his sword down at Jarvis. Once more, Jarvis showed off just how nimble it stumbled away but Erik appeared from behind to drag his knife across the back of the monster. Jarvis growled as it took minor damage. It swung its large hand back, swatting Erik across the chest and sent him flying.

Erik crashed into several empty vases, which shattered upon impact.

Garrett attempted to help Erik when Jarvis blew fire from its mouth. Garrett stepped away from the flames, which divided him from Erik. “Damn!” Garrett waved his hand to blast Jarvis with a fireball, but his flames weren’t strong enough to do much damage.

Jarvis laughed. “Your magic is strong, boy, but not strong enough to stop me so long as I have the girl’s magic under my possession!”

Garrett realized too that the jar Jarvis carried was Veronica’s magic. He was starting to see that Veronica was as powerful as she boasted. That meant it would be trickier to eliminate this beast.

Meanwhile, the shadows swarmed the rest of the group. Tristan blew another blast of freezing magic at the shadows with only one of them perishing from his attack. The other two swiped their clawed hands at Tristan and Veronica when Serena ran interference. She muttered a spell and sent a larger whirlwind towards them.

The wind didn’t harm them, but it did finish the remaining shadows.

“Are you okay?” asked Serena as she came to their side.

“Peachy.” Tristan sheathed his sword and took out his bow. “Now, excuse me while I go do something stupid. This better work, Veronica.” He drew his bow back and fired an arrow at Jarvis.

Since Jarvis was too busy focusing on Garrett, it didn’t notice the arrow buzzing towards it. The arrow pierced its arm. Jarvis dropped the jar as it went to pull the arrow out.

With Jarvis distracted, the jar was up for grabs. Garrett tried to go after it but Jarvis was blocking his way forward. He was about to try jumping over the wall of fire that Jarvis breathed earlier when a blue blur passed by his line of sight.

Erik recovered from Jarvis’ earlier attack and took the jar for himself. Erik was quick enough that Jarvis didn’t have the chance to stop him as Erik slammed the vase to the ground.

The vase shattered with a cloud of red smoke rising up. Veronica ran into the direction of the smoke and it quickly consumed her.

“No! Not her!” said Jarvis.

The smoke dissipated with Veronica standing but still looking like a child.

Serena sighed. “Oh on. It didn’t work.”

Veronica grinned and snapped her fingers. Sparks ignited in the air, but instead of the tiny embers conjured earlier, several fireballs appeared over her. “Actually, it did work!” She flicked her wrist with the fireballs spreading out to bombard Jarvis all at once. And without her magic to augment its powers, Jarvis couldn’t dodge the attack.

Jarvis crashed to the ground and cried.

Veronica brushed her pigtails back. “That’s what you get, lizard face.” She turned over to Serena and kept on smiling. “Ready to show this monster why it shouldn’t mess with the Sages of Arboria?”

“My pleasure!” Serena joined Veronica in a fierce display of magic. A powerful breeze gathered around Serena which she unleashed upon the recovering Jarvis. Before the wind could rip the monster to shreds, Veronica ignited her hands once more and lit the whirlwind. The combination of magic struck Jarvis with full force that it sent Jarvis sailing across the chamber through a double pair of doors that led to the prison cells.

Jarvis groaned as its body slowly crumbled into darkness and ash. “Forgive me...Lord of Shadows.” Jarvis faded into nothingness, ending the threat to any mage that came to Hotto.

Serena and Veronica cheered their victory, while the guys applauded them too.

“Wow!” said Erik. “You two really are powerful.”

Tristan nodded. “That was a very impressive display of magic!”

There were more comments on their magic when Garrett interrupted. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. “That monster...it was stealing magic for the Lord of Shadows. We can’t celebrate just yet. We didn’t finish anything. The Lord of Shadows will have more monsters doing his bidding.”

“You’re right,” said Veronica. “Well, it’s a good thing that we have the Luminary here.”

The guys gasped with Erik questioning how they knew.

Serena chuckled. “We recognized the Mark of Light on your hand. We sensed the growing danger to the world and left our home in Arboria to find the Luminary so that we could set things right.” Serena dropped to her knees with Veronica joining her side. The two touched hands as they began to recite a special greeting for Garrett. “We of Arboria swear to protect you. While we live, none shall defeat you!”

Serena got back up on her feet, while Veronica continued to explain. “We’re the best mages from Arboria. And like you, Garrett, we too are reincarnated from a hero from the Age of Heroes that stood by the great Luminary, Erdwin’s side. We share the soul of the mighty sage, Serenica.”

“That is why we must ask that you allow us to accompany on your journey to battle the Lord of Shadows,” said Serena. “Just as Erdwin faced the Dark One with many allies, so must you face the Lord of Shadows with allies of your own.”

Erik threw his arms behind his head. “Well, I vote yes. These two did some major damage with their magic. It couldn’t hurt to have them around.”

“Agreed,” said Tristan. “If they are indeed the reincarnation of Serenica then we would need their help. What say you, brother?”

Garrett smiled. “Welcome to the team.”

Veronica and Serena smiled back.

Once more their celebration was short-lived as they heard screaming from the cells and they remembered the other reason why they came here. They ran into the prison to find a man with blue-haired locked away in a cell, which they assumed must be Noah.

“Thanks! I thought I was done for.” Noah grabbed onto the bars and spoke on how the monsters captured him while he was at the baths. He fell silent when he spotted Erik though. “Hell! It’s you!”

“Nice to see you too, Noah.” Erik went over the cell and began to pick the lock. “It’s been what...a year? Here I thought you went clean like Derk.”

“I did! I’m too busy being a full-time parent now. When my wife passed, I was the only one left to take care of Connie. I can’t be pilfering pockets like you.”

Erik pulled the cell door opened with the lock broken. “Yeah. Yeah. Let’s get you out of here and back to Connie. She’s worried sick about you.”

Noah didn’t put up much of a fight as he followed them out of the crypt.

Garrett fell back to ask Erik what that was about. Erik shrugged. “I knew him from back in Heliodor. We weren’t partners like Derk, but he was good for information. He may know something that might be useful for our adventure. Especially if he heard anything from the monsters.”

“Don’t remind me of those beasts!” Noah said, overhearing their conversation. “I’m glad you killed those demons. And since I’m so grateful, I’ll sell you some info at a fair price.”

Veronica punched Noah in the leg. “You mean you’ll give us that information for free, right? Or else we may just lock you back up in the cell and leave you there to rot.”

Noah gulped. “You’re a terrifying little girl. Fine! I’ll tell you what I know.” He shook his head as he followed them out of the crypt and smiled once the sunshine hit his face. “I overheard those monsters speaking on raiding Gallopolis next once they drained enough mages of their power to find something connected to Yggdrasil. They said it was some magic branch that could detect something that their master would desire.”

“If it’s connected to Yggdrasil and if the Lord of Shadows wants it,” said Tristan, “then that means we need to get it first. It’s a good thing we already made plans on going to Gallopolis next.”

Serena brought a hand to her face. “Hm, I think I know what the monsters referred to. There was something called the...oh what was it now? Oh! The Rainbough. It was said that Erdwin used it to reach the heart of Yggdrasil.”

“Then we definitely need that!” said Erik. “Let’s get this convict home then head to Gallopolis!”

“You say that like I’m not even here,” said Noah.

*~*

The walk back to Hotto wasn’t too long. They made it just as the sun was beginning to set. And as soon as they entered the town, Connie was outside eating dinner. She beamed with joy as she saw them return with her father.

“Daddy!”

Noah ran towards Connie and lifted her up. “Connie! I’m so sorry I left you alone. But those monsters were stronger than I was.”

  
Connie hugged him tightly. “I’m just glad you’re back.”

They approached the happily reunited family. Connie thanked them for reuniting them with Noah repeating similar sentiments. The two left for the inn to rest up, leaving them to decide on what to do next.

Tristan clicked his tongue as he made his way towards the stairs. “Since it’s so late, how about we hit the baths before resting at the inn?”

“I could use a bath!” said Erik as he followed Tristan.

Garrett, Serena, and Veronica agreed as they decided to take advantage of the baths and would leave for Gallopolis in the morning.


	4. Desert Rose

The walk to Gallopolis wasn’t terribly unpleasant even though they walked through the desert. They crossed the mighty, stone walls dividing Gallopolis from the desert to discover a bustling city inside. Several homes and a church were scattered about the city with an active bazaar established where merchants sold their goods.

The guardsmen and knights patrolling the city differed from those that they saw in other towns like Heliodor. These soldiers dressed in very light armor as the desert heat would make it fatal for them to wear heavier armor like they did in Heliodor.

Everyone dressed in rather light apparel, which is why Garrett took his trench coat off since the heat was worse here than in Hotto.

“Oh! Look over there.” Serena pointed over the bazaar where a rather large tent was partially visible. “There’s a circus in town. We should go.”

Veronica nudged Serena’s leg. “Serena, remember why we’re here. We’re looking for the Rainbough.”

“You’re right,” Serena said, sadly.

Garrett smirked. “Maybe we’ll have time for both if we find the Rainbough quickly enough. Any guess where we should go?”

Erik crossed his arms over his chest. “I spoke with Noah again before we left. From what he gathered, he thinks our best bet is to speak with the nobility for any clues.”

“Then we should go speak directly to the Sultan Selim. If anyone would know about the Rainbough, it would be him.” Tristan went into his pack and grabbed a necklace that bore the crest of Heliodor. “He’s friendly enough that surely he’d grant us the Rainbough if we’d ask. Hopefully, he hasn’t heard of the news from Heliodor otherwise that’ll make things difficult.”

“Are you sure you want to speak to him as Prince Tristan?” Garrett grabbed on Tristan’s arm before he could put the necklace on. “This could put a target on our back.”

Tristan squeezed Garrett’s hand. “I’ll take the chance, especially if it’ll help you get to Yggdrasil.” Garrett sighed as he allowed Tristan to do what he felt necessary. Tristan linked the necklace around his neck and walked with them to the palace.

The Palace of Gallopolis was as stunning as the rest of the city. A marvelous site in the heart of the desert. The pointed, dome roofs helped to make the sandy-colored palace stand out from Heliodor. Green and yellow banners draped over the walls with the sultanate’s symbol of the desert horse emblazoned on the front.

A pair of knights guarded the palace gates with them blocking the path forward as their party approached.

“Halt!” The knights crossed their spears together.

“The public forum isn’t for another two days,” said a knight. “Unless you have pressing business with the Sultan than I suggest you return then.”

Tristan raised his necklace. “I do have business with His Highness. I am Prince Tristan of Heliodor, and I have an urgent matter to discuss with him.”

The knights gazed upon the necklace until they recognized the symbol. They moved their spears away from the gate as they bowed before him.

“Forgive our rudeness, Prince Tristan,” said the other knight. “We were simply following protocol so close to the Sand Nationals. Of course you and your party may enter the palace.”

“You have my thanks.” Tristan motioned for the others to follow him and stay close as they still weren’t sure if news from Heliodor reached the sultan.

Inside the palace, the marvelous walls were laced with gold and blue stone to make the interior shine alongside the marble floors. Gaudy jewels, artwork, and statues lined the walls to show off the wealth of the palace. More knights trained inside the palace, while the servants were scattered about to maintain the upkeep of the palace.

Veronica adjusted her hat. “Well, this palace is rather extravoggant. Do I even want to know how Gallopolis can afford all of this?”

“No, you don’t.” Tristan led them upstairs to where they would find Sultan Selim on his throne.

A short, round man with bronze skin sat on the throne. On his head was a turban and he dressed in gold-colored clothes. And beside him was a fair-skinned woman in a luxurious, pink dress. They were both a little older as they sat on the throne of Gallopolis for years.

Sultan Selim and Sultana Maeta spoke with a man in red robes who Tristan recognized as the grand minister.

“Everything is ready for tomorrow’s race, my Sultan,” said the minister. “Is there anything else you need of me before the race begins?”

“No, my friend. You should rest until tomorrow’s events begin.” Sultan Selim heard the echoes of footsteps nearby. He looked away from the minister to spot that he had guests. His eyes narrowed slightly before he gasped. “Prince Tristan! Is that you? My lad, you have a rather interesting look.” He laughed loudly. “But you do look like you’re dressed rather appropriately to face the desert heat.”

Tristan motioned for the others to keep back as he approached the throne. He bowed gracefully before Sultan Selim who walked closer to him. “Hello, Sultan Selim. I apologize for the sudden intrusion, but I am out on a quest and am in need of your assistance.”

Sultana Maeta rose from the throne and approached Tristan as well. They greeted each other politely. “We heard news that the Darkspawn was captured in Heliodor before finding a way to escape. Is that why you’re here? Did King Carnelian send you out to help Sir Hendrik and Sir Jasper in capturing the Darkspawn?”

Tristan bit his tongue and smiled. So news of him running away and siding with Garrett hadn’t reached the public yet. He had to wonder if Hendrik told anyone what happened or lied. “Yes that is why we’re here. My party and I are performing a more lowkey investigation in hopes of catching the Darkspawn by surprise. And we’ve learned of something that he is interested in.”

“Father! Mother! I’ve returned!”

A booming voice echoed across the palace as a fair-skinned, young man ascended up the steps to the throne. He wore a turban as well and was dressed in green and yellow robes with a red cape flowing behind him. “I have returned and completed my training!” The young man’s face beamed with joy as he was greeted with applause.

“Wonderful, Prince Faris,” said the Sultan. “I had no doubt in you, my boy.”

“And just in time for tomorrow’s race,” said the Sultana. “This year’s race will be even more splendid. Now, we can present you as a knight!”

Prince Faris continued to smile as he hugged his parents. He then took notice of Tristan and the others with a curious gaze falling upon Garrett. “Ah! Prince Tristan, it’s been a year since we last met! It was at the party at Puerto Valor, correct?”

“You are correct, Prince Faris.” Tristan spoke with a false smile that Garrett and their friends noticed even as the others did not. “It is good to see you once more. And congratulations on completing your training. I would love to catch up with you, but there’s something I must ask of your father-”

“Let us prepare celebrations for Prince Faris! A feast is in order,” said the Sultan as he ignored Tristan’s request. “You and your party are of course invited, Prince Tristan. I will have arrangements made for you to stay at the inn. And you must join us in our private box for tomorrow’s race to see Faris win the trophy!”

Sultan Selim joined his wife and the minister as they retreated to the balcony to speak more on the feast.

Tristan sighed and shook his head since there was no speaking to the Sultan now that he was distracted with organizing another event.

Erik patted him on the back. “I guess we’re staying here longer than we planned. Nice try though, buddy.”

“I guess we’ll have to figure out another way to get the Rainbough now,” said Veronica.

“Ahem.” Prince Faris coughed as he approached them. He stood next to Tristan and spoke in a hushed tone so that only they would hear and not the knights. “If it’s the Rainbough you seek then I can help with that, but first I need a favor. Surely the feast won’t start until later tonight so I’d like you to meet me at the circus tonight so that we can speak.”

“What kind of favor?” asked Tristan.

Prince Faris pointed at Garrett. “One that your look-alike could help me solve. I can’t speak anymore on this because there are ears everywhere. But please, my friend, I need your help.” He didn’t wait to hear their response as he descended down the steps, no doubt retreating into the comfort of his bedroom.

Tristan sighed once more. “Faris is more trouble than he’s worth, but he can also make his parents do anything he wants.”

“So you’re suggesting we do him the favor?” asked Garrett.

Tristan nodded. “I’m sorry you have to get dragged into whatever the airhead is planning.”

“I take it you don’t have a very high opinion of the prince,” said Veronica.

“He’s not a bad guy,” said Tristan, “but he’s always taking shortcuts. He isn’t the strongest or brightest tool, but he has everyone so wrapped around his finger that they worship the ground he walks about. Especially his parents.”

“Sounds like he’s going to crash and burn at some point.” Erik motioned for them to leave the palace since they weren’t going to speak to the Sultan any longer.

They started to make their way to the gate, deciding that they would have no other choice but to hear out Faris’s request.

“Well, at least we get to go to the circus now,” said Serena.

Veronica groaned and hid a smirk as her sister got her way in the end.

*~*

A performer belched fire towards the crowd, while another performer twirled a flaming baton. The crowd’s cheers and applause deafened everyone in the tent as the performers provided their entertainment with their exciting performance.

Serena hung onto the railing with Veronica and Erik beside her as they watched the show as closely as they could from the private booth Prince Faris got them.

Meanwhile, Prince Faris sat at the table with Tristan and Garrett close to him. He poured them all a glass of wine from the bottle the circus gifted them with for their attendance. “Thank you for agreeing to this meeting,” said Prince Faris. “I hate to admit that I was a little worried you’d leave me to my doom.”

“You say that like you’re about to die.” Tristan took a sip from his glass of wine. “What trouble did you get yourself into this time?”

Prince Faris sighed. “You know me too well, Tristan. I never could fool you like everyone else. That’s why I’m in desperate need of your help.” He brought his hands together and bowed like he was praying. “I didn’t really complete my training. I merely paid off my instructors. And...and I don’t know how to ride a horse.”

“What!” said Tristan and Garrett.

“I mean I can ride, but not well enough to not completely embarrass myself and everyone else in the Sand Nationals.” Prince Faris scooted his chair closer so that they could speaker quieter even as the noise of the circus performance grew louder. “Your friend there looks like he’s a skilled rider, am I wrong?” Garrett nodded as he was a decent horsemen. “Great! And we’re about the same build so you could take my place during the race.”

Tristan snorted his wine, while Garrett blinked in rapid succession. “You can’t force my brother to race on your behalf.” Tristan ended up covering his mouth as he couldn’t believe that he just outed Garrett’s identity. He muttered an apology as the rest of their party gathered to the table to create a bigger noise buffer.

Prince Faris appeared confused as he pointed to Tristan and Garrett. “I merely thought he was an impersonator for your safety, but he’s your brother. Then he’s…” He grabbed onto Garrett’s left hand and saw the Mark of Light for himself. He released Garrett’s hand as though he touched a hot stove. “Father spoke of your twin brother. They thought he was the Luminary when in truth he’s the Darkspawn.”

“That’s a lie!” Erik slammed his hands onto the table. He shook his head before apologizing.

Tristan nodded. “Everyone is mistaken. There is no Darkspawn. Garrett is the Luminary, he is Yggdrasil’s chosen and the enemy to the Lord of Shadows. I’ve only known him for a few days, but I’ve seen him do too much good for him to be considered evil.”

Serena agreed. “My sister and I are sages from Arboria, and we are duty bound to protect the Luminary. I can assure you that Garrett is no enemy of yours.”

“Arboria.” Prince Faris glanced at Serena and Veronica. “I thought that place was a myth, but if you truly are sages from there then...then I should trust you. And I trust you, Tristan! You’re the only one to ever treat me like a real person so I trust that he is who you believe he is.”

“Thank you, Faris,” said Tristan. “And please, do not speak of Garrett’s identity to anyone else, not even your parents. We can’t afford for my father to learn of our location.”

Prince Faris nodded, promising to keep their secret.

“Since you trust us now,” said Garrett, “will you get us the Rainbough if I race on your behalf?”

Prince Faris’s face lit up as he jumped from the table and nearly hugged Garrett. “Oh yes, my friend! I will get you the Rainbough and anything else your heart desires if you help me.”

Garrett took Prince Faris’s hand and shook it, agreeing to this arrangement.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the stage, the Great Sylvando!”

Before they could speak further on their plans, another performer descended to the stage. The headliner of the circus that everyone spoke so highly of. Prince Faris ignored them for a moment as he went to the railing with everyone else following.

A fair-skinned man with dark hair slicked back emerged from the trapeze rope. He wore a striped, jester’s tunic that had balls on the top and bottom over a red shirt and tan tights. He greeted the audience with open arms as the light fell onto him.

“Hello, my darlings!” Sylvando spoke with a high-pitched tone. He blew a kiss out to the audience before descending from the rope.

He landed gracefully onto the ground. He belched fire towards the audience like the other firebreathers, however, he did so differently. Like magic, the fire shifted as it circled around him and took on an almost dragon-like appearance. The fire parted when he clapped his hands together with an explosion of confetti raining over him.

“The Great Sylvando will bring a smile to your faces and make this a night you’ll never forget!”

Sylvando’s performance continued for a while as he pulled off a series of tricks. He displayed great finesse when it came to wielding swords, knives, and whips that it made no sense for a simple jester to carry such skills. Even Tristan found his mind blown as Sylvando performed with skills that outmatched many knights he knew.

Prince Faris applauded with everyone else in the tent as Sylvando wrapped up his performance. With the circus coming to a close, he brought them back to the table. “Thank you again for your help. I will speak with my father about getting the Rainbough after the nationals end.” He took Garrett’s hand. “Come to my stable in the morning so we can get you ready. As for the race, it doesn’t matter if you win or lose, I only need you to perform well.”

“Cool, so no pressure,” said Garrett. “I can make you look good, Prince Faris, but don’t forget our deal.”

“I won’t. Many thanks, Prince Garrett. I will see you all at tonight’s feast.” Prince Faris shook Garrett’s hand then made his way out of the private box to return to the palace.

Garrett stood still and silent as he stared at his head. Erik came up from behind and playfully shoved Garrett. “That was probably the first time someone referred to you as Prince Garrett since you were born,” said Erik. “How weird was that?”

“Very.” Garrett turned to Tristan. “Do you think Faris will keep his word about getting us the Rainbough?”

“He will.” Tristan smirked. “Or else he knows I’ll expose him for being a phoney.”

*~*

The next day began with a bang as the Sand Nationals were underway.

Sultan Selim and Sultana Maeta stood at their private balcony that was connected to the throne room. They greeted the crowd sitting in the stadium, while the racers rode onto the track with their horses.

Tristan sat in the stadium with Erik, Serena, and Veronica. They were close to the Sultan’s booth as they sat amongst the local and visiting nobility.

The cheers of the crowd grew with excitement as Sultan Selim prepared for the race to begin.

“Greetings, friends!” said Sultan Selim. “Welcome to the annual Sand Nationals. And this year is particularly special as our Prince Faris is amongst this year’s contestants! We wish all our contestants the best of luck. And may the best horseman win!”

Applause erupted from the stadium as the racers took their position.

From their seats, Tristan and the others looked for any sign of Garrett on the field. That’s when their eyes fell onto a racer wearing Gallopolitan armor neighboring two racers with very different armor.

“That has to be our boy,” said Erik. “How do you think he’ll do?”

Serena sat up on her seat. “I’m sure he’ll do just fine. He told me about the village he grew up in last night and how he’s been riding for years.”

“But will he be good enough to convince everyone that he’s a prince.” Veronica spoke softly as she kept watch of the people around them.

“I would’ve taken his spot if I were convinced Garrett could pretend to be me.” Tristan watched the track and raised an eyebrow as he saw another horseman enter the field. The rider rode a white horse with several feathers on the horse to make it appear rather extravagant. It took a moment but Tristan recognized him as the circus performer, Sylvando. “That doesn’t make sense. What’s the jester doing there?”

“I heard another racer was injured,” said Serena. “I suppose Mr. Sylvando is serving as a replacement.”

Erik chuckled. “Well, things just got more interesting. Let’s see if he can ride as well as he puts on a show.”

The racers took their positions on the track with their horses preparing to race.

Within a few minutes, the trumpets blared to signal the riders and horses that the race began. And began it did. Once the trumpets played, the horses took off and began their first of three laps around the track.

The cheers continued to grow louder as the excitement from everyone in the stadium went wild. Even Erik and Serena got caught up in the excitement. They joined in cheering for Garrett, but making sure to refer to him as Prince Faris so not to raise any alarms.

The riders were mostly neck and neck as the first lap was wrapping up. Sylvando took a narrow lead, but Garrett wasn’t too far behind when the second lap began.

“Damn! That jester’s horse is fast,” said Erik. “He could actually win this.”

“It’s only the second lap. Best not get too cocky.” Veronica went to stand beside Serena as the spectators in the rows in front of them were starting to stand. And being vertically challenged meant it would be harder for Veronica to see over their heads.

The second lap was about to end with Sylvando preserving his lead but only narrowly as Garrett was keeping up.

“Come on,” said Serena. “You can do it.”

Tristan started to bite his fingernail as the race was almost finished now.

Sylvando and Garrett were the clear leads for the race as the other two racers were starting to slow down. It truly would be a narrow finish with either one taking the trophy.

Silence fell over the stadium as they too realized just how close the race would end. They all wondered what the final outcome would be as Sylvando and Garrett rode to the finish line.

Cutting it closer than any of them could imagine, Garrett’s horse picked up the pace ever so slightly. It was just enough for Garrett to take a narrow lead over Sylvando, allowing him to cross the finish line first.

The stadium erupted in thunderous cheers as the announcer proclaimed Prince Faris the winner.

All the horses rode off into the neighboring stables so that the horses would receive proper treatment before the trophy ceremony began. The crowds were too busy cheering, especially Sultan Selim and Sultana Maeta as their son “won” the race.

Tristan motioned them to follow him as they would need to find Garrett so that they could get Prince Faris to uphold his end of the bargain.

*~*

Garrett waited for Prince Faris in the dressing room after slipping off the horse before anyone could catch them trading places. He removed his helmet as he was starting to burn up in all that armor.

Part of him knew that he should’ve felt guilty about tricking the people of Gallopolis, especially since he did win the race. But getting the Rainbough was too important. He couldn’t allow his doubts about cheating for Prince Faris get the best of him.

The doors opened with Garrett stepping behind a folding screen.

“Garrett. Are you here?” Erik whispered as they slipped inside the dressing room, while Prince Faris was still busy celebrating.

“Over here.” Garrett stepped out into the open. “Perfect timing. I’m going to need help to get out of this armor.”

Erik and Tristan went to Garrett’s aid, while Serena and Veronica turned away.

“Good job winning the race by the way,” said Veronica as she kept her back to them. “You really are a skilled rider.”

“Truly!” Serena clasped her hands together and almost turned around when she reminded herself that Garrett was being undressed. “That was a fantastic race. I was on the edge of my seat the entire time.”

Tristan unlaced a shoulder plate which took a gauntlet off with it. “I’m surprised you won. I didn’t think a boy from a remote village could beat professional racers.”

“Well, let that teach you lot to never underestimate me.” Garrett breathed a sigh of relief as Erik got the other shoulder plate and gauntlet off him. At least his arms could breathe now. They started to work on the chest plate, which cooled him down significantly once that heavy armor was off him. “Also, why do knights have to wear this much armor and still be expected to fight properly? This is just overkill.”

Tristan started to work on undoing his greaves, while Erik moved the chest plate aside. “It’s so they don’t get cut in half by an enemy sword.”

“That was a fabulous race, princey-poo! I knew you had to be skilled rider, but I didn’t expect you to be that good. You must tell me your secret!”

Sylvando’s flamboyant voice echoed even from outside the dressing room. They heard Prince Faris make an excuse about not revealing all his tricks, while they worked on getting Garrett out of the last bit of armor.

Serena and Veronica moved to lock the door before it was too late, but...it was too late.

Prince Faris opened the door to his dressing room with Sylvando practically bursting his way inside before Prince Faris could stop him.

That’s when Sylvando noticed everyone inside the dressing room. “What a party!” He clapped his hands together with a smile on his face until his eyes noticed Garrett who stood half-undressed, his naked chest exposed, and armor scattered about. “Oh. Oh no. Princey-poo, you allowed an understudy to take your spotlight. How...shameful.”

Sylvando coughed and shook his head. He walked out of the dressing room, closing the door behind him.

“So...do you think he’ll rat us out?” asked Veronica.

Prince Faris fell to his knees and wept as he feared that Sylvando may indeed expose him.

*~*

The afternoon sun blazed down upon Gallopolis, while the celebrations over Prince Faris’s victory at the Sand Nationals continued.

Garrett and Tristan led their friends back to the palace. So far nobody was flipping out, which was possibly a good sign. It meant that Sylvando hadn’t exposed Prince Faris. At least not yet.

The knights welcomed to the palace once more and everything appeared just fine as they approached the throne. Upstairs they found Prince Faris with his parents. Prince Faris turned to them and gave a thumb’s up, signaling to them that things were fine and that he would uphold his end of the agreement.

Prince Faris knelt towards the Sultan. “Father, I heard a request from Prince Tristan and his company, and wish for you to provide assistance to them.”

“What might that be, my boy?” asked Sultan Selim. “After your performance at today’s race and the honor you brought to Gallopolis, how could I say no to you?”

Prince Faris was about to make a request for the Rainbough when shouts echoed from downstairs. Everyone looked back just as a bleeding knight rushed up the steps.

The knight dropped to his knees, not out of devotion but from exhaustion. Everyone rushed to his side with Serena acting quickly to provide healing magic to the knight.

“It’s back.” The knight removed his helmet as he looked at the Sultan with a dazed expression. “The Slayer of the Sands has returned.”

He fell face first to the ground with Serena hitting him with another blast of healing magic. She checked his pulse to see if her magic did any good before examining his wound. “He’ll survive, but he needs a proper doctor too,” said Serena. “I’ve done all that I can to keep him alive.”

“You have our thanks, my dear.” The Sultan snapped his fingers to get the guards to take the injured knight to the closest room for treatment. He turned to the minister. “We must prepare the knights for battle. We cannot allow the Slayer of the Sands to roam freely.”

“What is the Slayer of the Sands?” asked Tristan.

“A fearsome beast,” said Prince Faris. “The best we could do is repeal the beast so it retreats, but it returns to the region every few years. Oh dear, this isn’t good.”

Sultan Selim nodded before a smile grew on his face. “That’s it! Our knights haven’t succeeded in defeating the beast, but you may make the difference, my boy.” He patted Prince Faris on the shoulder. “Yes! I’m certain that you could slay the beast. Take all the men you need and march after the beast at once!”

The Sultan didn’t even wait to hear Prince Faris protest the order. Not that he could as Prince Faris went completely silent as he couldn’t believe the request his father made.

The Sultan and his wife left to contend with the closing of the Sand Nationals, while leaving Prince Faris alone to deal with the Slayer of the Sands.

Prince Faris dropped to his knees as almost everyone was gone now. At least, anyone who didn’t know the truth about him. “I’m doomed. This beast is my punishment for living a lie.”

“Not yet.”

Garrett pulled Prince Faris back up. “Only a fool would let you face this thing undermatched. We’ll go with you to face the beast.”

“You will!”

“We will?” said everyone else.

Garrett nodded. “Yes! Gather your men and we’ll meet you at the gate.”

Prince Faris had tears gather around his eyes as he immediately threw his arms around Garrett. “Oh, a thousand thanks, Luminary! I can never make it up to you. You and your companions are true friends. I’ll make our arrangements now and will meet you at the gate by the end of the hour.”

Prince Faris ran off to gather a company of knights to help them face the Slayer of the Sands.

Tristan elbowed Garrett in the ribs for volunteering them all to fight. “You really think this is a good idea?”

“Like you said, he’s a decent enough guy. We can’t let him die just because his parents are too blind to see that he can’t handle this threat.”

Veronica shook her head. “This is going to be a disaster.”

“I’m sure everything will turn out just fine!” said Serena.

Erik could only laugh as this is what he got for trusting the Seer.

*~*

At the gate, a large crowd cheered for Prince Faris and his company of knights as they would march off to face the Slayer of the Sands. They met up at the gate. The crowd took notice of Tristan though with some of the more politically informed taking his presence as a sign of the partnership between Gallopolis and Heliodor, and assumed that the Slayer of the Sands would finally meet its demise.

Erik kept away from the crowd as he leaned over to Garrett “Why does it feel like we’re being sent off to face certain doom.”

“We’ll be fine,” said Garrett. “We kicked the ass of some of the Lord of Shadow’s minions. Surely we could beat this beast too.”

“Don’t make any promises.” Tristan waved to the crowd as a prince would. He beckoned them to follow him out the gate as Prince Faris would be a moment longer as the city showered him with blessings for the hunt.

Veronica had her hands on her hips. “I swear, if this idiot prince gets us killed, I swear I will return as a wicked witch and make his life miserable.”

Serena gasped. “Veronica! Please never suggest something so horrible.”

Veronica made her apology at the same moment the gates opened once more.

Prince Faris left the city with his band of knights. As soon as the gates closed, a wave of depression hit the knights as they openly bemoaned their impending fate.

“Do not fret, men!” Prince Faris pointed over to the others. “My friends here will ensure our victory! They are mighty warriors and mages who surely would make all the difference when we face the Slayer of the Sands!”

“We’re doomed,” said a knight.

Another knight shook his head. “I knew we never should’ve covered for the prince all these years.”

Prince Faris attempted to offer more encouragement as he marched ahead with his knights.

Tristan started to regret letting Garrett led them into this mess when a flamboyant howl caught their attention.

A flash descended upon them with them getting a clearer picture of Sylvando. He bowed, while Serena and Veronica applauded his rather dramatic entrance. “Hello, darlings! I had a feeling that princey-poo would drag you into his mess.”

“Oh yay, the jester,” whispered Erik.

“But you didn’t rat him out earlier when you caught us.” Garrett crossed his arms over his chest. “Why? Are you looking to get something out of your silence.”

Sylvando chuckled. “Nothing at all, my dear. I only want to help, especially since the prince is clearly out of his league.” He looked over to Tristan. “Now, you, Prince Tristan. I can tell you’re not the strongest warrior prince by your posture, but unlike princey-poo, you’re no coward.”

Tristan squinted at Sylvando. “And how can you tell this? Aren’t you just a clown?”

“Ouch!” Syvlando gasped and covered his chest. “You're not the friendliest bunch. I’d be offended if I didn’t understand your suspicions.” He dressed a sword from his side. “Look, just trust that I mean well.” His voice deepened as he looked Tristan and Garrett carefully as he could easily tell that they were the ones he needed to convince. “It’s time for Prince Faris to grow up or else Gallopolis will suffer.”

“He’s right,” said Tristan. “Faris can’t play prince any longer. He needs to start acting like one.”

“I guess that means welcome, Sylvando,” said Garrett.

Sylvando jumped and squealed as he applauded himself. “Goodie! You won’t regret this.”

Erik shook his head as he thought they might.

As they began their walk across the desert to catch up with Prince Faris’s party, Serena and Veronica took to the back of their party with Sylvando as they asked him about life in the circus.

*~*

It didn’t take long for them to reunite with Prince Faris. But they did have to overcome several cacti and skeletal monsters that roamed the desert. Even small beasts that could breathe fire like a dragon attacked them. Luckily, they defeated the monsters with a mixture of swords and spells with Sylvando proving his usefulness as his swordplay wasn’t just a show but he actually showed signs of being an incredibly skilled swordsman.

They ventured further north, passed several ruins before they found Prince Faris at a river on the opposite side of Gallopolis.

Prince Faris sat with his knights in the shade as the sun began to set. A smile grew on his face once he saw them arrive. “Wonderful! I almost feared that the monsters ate you.” He offered thanks for them once more for accompanying him then his eyes fell onto Sylvando. “Oh! You.”

“Hi, princey-poo.” Sylvando waved at him. “Look at you getting all cozy in the shade. We can’t have our precious prince get sunburned before his big moment.”

Prince Faris gulped. “Do you mean to expose me, clown? Haven’t I suffered enough from the burden of this crown and the expectations of my family?”

Tristan rolled his eyes. “Come on now, Faris. You can’t blame the crown for your shortcomings,” he said. “I know the burdens of being a prince.”

“But not of my experience!” said Prince Faris. “I can’t afford to stumble or fail. I was never given that space. I must always be perfect...or look the part.” Prince Faris shook his head as he went over to his sleeping mat. “You’d never understand.”

Prince Faris didn’t speak on the matter any longer. He retreated at his private corner for the rest of the night, while his knights made their final preparations for morning when they’d face the Slayer of the Sands.

Soon the knights began to pass out with only Garrett, Tristan, and their friends staying awake with Sylvando. The campfire crackled as they sat in a circle, away from the others.

Sylvando ran his finger along the tip of his knife. “So, what brings you lot together? You don’t seem like you’d serve as bodyguards for a prince. And, Prince Tristan, you’re hardly dressed for any royal mission.”

Sylvando pointed his knife over to Garrett. “Does it have anything to do with him being the Luminary?”

“What!” said Tristan.

“How did you figure that out?” asked Garrett.

A chuckle escaped Sylvando. “I saw the Mark of Light on his hand. You really should cover it up though. There are those who believe the Luminary is a harbinger of evil rather than Yggdrasil’s champion.”

Erik removed his left glove and tossed it at Garrett to wear. The last thing they needed was for the wrong person to recognize the mark on his hand. “Where does that put you, jester? What are your opinions on the Luminary?”

“Bad things have been happening. The monsters are getting stronger and the attacks are getting more vicious,” said Sylvando. “Just look at Dundrasil. But that does beg the question. The king and queen of Dundrasil was said to have twins sons, yet only one was said to survive the destruction of Dundrasil and was raised by King Carnelian who is the one who announced that the Darkspawn destroyed Dundrasil and the rumors of the Luminary were false. But there’s a boy who just happens to look like Prince Tristan, and has the Mark of Light on his hand. Very suspicious.”

“You’re pretty well-informed for a circus performer,” said Tristan.

Sylvando smirked. “When you travel the world, you hear people talk. And people talk a lot because they think circus performers aren’t intelligent enough to keep up.”

Serena plucked along the strings of her harp. “You read us very well, Sylvando.”

“Call me, Sylv, darling.”

Serena chuckled. “Okay, Sylv. Maybe we can trust you enough to tell you what we’re doing. We’re going with Garrett to Yggdrasil to help set the world right and defeat the darkness that threatens our world.”

Veronica shrugged. “Might as well tell him the rest. The stronger monsters we’ve faced so far serve someone called the Lord of Shadows. The Darkspawn rumor made it so that Garrett was claimed to be an emissary for the Lord of Shadows. We believe he’s the one behind all this mess and we’ll need to defeat him if we’re to save the world.”

“And you set off to destroy this villain before he could take the smiles from everyone in the world.” Sylvando brought his hands together and swooned. “How romantic! And how courageous of you.”

Serena smiled. “And what of you, Sylv? What made you decide to leave home and join the circus?”

Sylvando chuckled. “Oh, you don’t want to hear that boring story. Besides, we’ve got a big day ahead of us and should be well-rested before we say princey-poo’s skin. Beddy-bye time, kiddies!”

Sylvando fell back onto his mat and closed his eyes.

They knew they wouldn’t get any answers out of him and there wasn’t much point staying up. So they decided to heed his words and go to bed.

*~*

Sunlight struck Tristan’s face, forcing himself to jerk himself awake. He gave a deep yawn and rubbed the dirt from his face when he noticed that Prince Faris’s party was nowhere in sight.

“Perfect timing.” Garrett knelt over Tristan’s side and handed him a handful of bread. “Faris went ahead. Eat something so we can catch up.”

Tristan took a bite from the loaf. “Is everyone else awake?”

“Mostly. Erik and Veronica are not morning people.”

“I don’t blame them.” Tristan inhaled his mediocre breakfast so that he would have some energy when they went to face the Slayer of the Sands.

They caught up to the rest of the party and it was just like Garrett warned. Veronica and Erik looked positively miserable as they mumbled about how awful the morning was, while Sylvando and Serena had more energy than usual.

They made their way through several rock formations before they reached the northern coast of the Gallopolis region. It was at this section of the desert, overlooking the cliffs that they found Prince Faris’s party.

Prince Faris stood with his trembling party as there was no sign of the Slayer of the Sands.

“The knight must’ve been attacked by another monster. There is no beast here,” said Prince Faris. “Surely, we can return to the city without worry.”

“Praise, Yggdrasil,” said a knight. “I didn’t want to die out here.”

Prince Faris muttered his dissatisfaction with his knights lack of faith in him. Then again, it wasn’t like he could really blame them. “Well, let us return home, men!” He paused as he looked over to Garrett and everyone else. “Ah! My friends. It appears we didn’t need your help after all as this beast isn’t here.”

Erik shook his head. “He keeps saying that like that isn’t the biggest jinx in the world.”

“Why do you say that?” asked Serena.

“Cause whenever you say a monster isn’t real or here that’s the part of the story where the monster appears,” said Erik.

A deep roar echoed everywhere with Erik declaring himself right.

Near the prince’s party, the sand began to rise with the roar becoming louder. The sand parted from the rising beast as a giant, scorpion-like monster appeared before them. It continued to roar as it sharpened its pincers at them.

The knights surrounding Prince Faris immediately began to run as the Slayer of the Sands crawled closer. Meanwhile, Prince Faris trembled where he stood. His arms shaking something fierce as the monster was moments away from dicing him apart.

Serena plucked the strings of her harp. The wind howled around her as she conjured a small whirlwind to strike the Slayer of the Sands before it could attack Prince Faris.

The beast was repelled for a moment, which was enough time for Erik to get to Prince Faris and pull him away from the danger zone.

“What’s the matter with you!” Erik punched Prince Faris’s shoulder. “You can’t afford to freeze up like that. That’s how you get yourself killed.”

“I...I didn’t mean…” Prince Faris held back tears as he continued to stare at the beast. “I...I’ve never felt so scared.”

Erik shook his head. “Of course not. Just keep back and let us handle this mess.” Erik joined Sylvando and Garrett as they took to fighting the Slayer of the Sands directly.

Their blades were drawn as the beast slammed its pincers to the sand. It pulled itself up and slammed its tail pincer to the ground to create a cloud of sand that prevented them from getting any closer. The beast moved with remarkable speed as it straightened itself out and swung one of its pincers after them.

“No!” Tristan fired an arrow at the eye of the beast, causing it to howl as it missed its target.

Erik climbed over the pincer and stabbed the beast’s arm with his knife. The beast’s roars grew louder as it attempted to strike Erik with its other arm. He managed to jump out of the way, but didn’t quite stick the landing. He slipped over a rock and struck his shoulder on another one.

While it wasn’t a hard enough landing that he broke anything, the damage he did to himself meant he would be out of the fight for a while.

Garrett swung his sword back before raising his hand up to blast the beast with a fireball.

The scorching flames stunned the beast for a second but it resumed its rampage.

“This beast will kill us all if we don’t act quick.” Veronica brought her hands together and gathered her magical might. A large fireball appeared over her head. She channeled her magic to bombard the beast with a barrage of fireballs to keep it from striking them for a while. “Now would be a good time for someone to come up with a really good plan. My magic will only keep it distracted for so long.”

Serena ran over to Erik in the meantime, providing him with healing magic.

Tristan climbed over a boulder to give himself some height as he drew another arrow. He fired it at the beast, striking it’s back as Veronica’s fireballs continued to work their magic. “How about you try some Luminary magic, Garrett? We could use a miracle about now.”

“It doesn’t work like that,” said Garrett.

Trumpets began to blare from behind them. They looked back with Veronica making the mistake of losing her concentration with the Slayer of the Sands dropping flat to the ground as it slowly recovered. They questioned where this noise was coming from until they saw a small cabal approach with more knights from Gallopolis appearing with Sultan Selim arriving on horseback.

Sultan Selim raised a hand in the air. “We’re here, my boy, to watch your glorious victory over the beast! Do me proud and slay the beast.”

Prince Faris’s trembling only grew worse as he couldn’t even touch the hilt of his sword. He shook his head and was prepared to make a run for it as there was no way he could face the Slayer of the Sands even with everyone’s help.

The Slayer of the Sands rose up once more and roared as it was ready to begin its rampage once more. However, Sultan Selim and his escorts didn’t appear concerned as they continued to cheer for Prince Faris even as they failed to notice that his knights were cowering.

“I...I can’t,” said Prince Faris. “I’m not knight! Much less a prince. I’m a fake! I’ve lied to everyone about everything!”

Prince Faris’s words echoed across the desert and didn’t go ignored by Sultan Selim.

“Enough crying, Faris!”

From the boulder, Tristan drew another arrow that he fired at the Slayer of the Sands. The monster turns its gaze onto him now and was preparing to target him. “You are a prince and a knight! You might not be the best. And you may be scared of your own shadow, but that doesn’t erase what you are!” Tristan grabbed another arrow and took aim on the charging beast. He took a deep breath as he targeted the beast’s face once more. “I’m not the greatest prince ever. Nor am I a good knight. I constantly fell. I’m weak. And I always wanted to quit, but you know what I always did instead? I got back up! I kept fighting, which is what you must do!”

“Don’t worry about being the greatest knight ever. Just be the best knight you can be!”

Tristan prepared to release the arrow as a band of chilly magic surged around him. He wasn’t trying to summon any magic, but it was as though his magic was responding to his sheer determination. Releasing the arrow, his magic united with the arrow to become one as it soared across the desert towards the Slayer of the Sands.

The frozen arrow struck the Slayer of the Sands with enough force that it stunned it, but only momentarily.

Prince Faris had tears in his eyes from Tristan’s speech. And even as he trembled, he managed to grab the hilt of his sword. “But…I’m so afraid-”

“What is a knight’s word!”

Sylvando stood close to Prince Faris, keeping his sword drawn as he prepared to face the Slayer of the Sands. “You know this, princey-poo. What is a knight’s word?”

Prince Faris gulped. “A...a knight’s word...is his bond.” Reciting the first line made his hand stop trembling long enough for him to draw his sword. “His kingdom. His master.” He closed his eyes, taking the time to remember the rest of the oath. “He...he serves the weak untiringly. Challenges the strong...unflinchingly…”

Prince Faris managed to find the strength to stop shaking and grabbed his sword with both hands as he stared at the Slayer of the Sands. “And he never retreats in the face of adversity!”

Sylvando smiled. “Now there’s a knight! Prince Tristan is right. You do not have to be the greatest knight. Only the best you can be!” Sylvando kept close to Prince Faris as the beast was starting to regain its bearings after Tristan’s attack. “This is your chance to prove yourself worthy, Prince Faris!”

“But you don’t have to do it alone.” Garrett stepped beside Prince Faris, placing the hand that bore the Mark of Light on his shoulder. “I promise to help you, and as the Luminary, I will keep my word. My friend.”

Prince Faris almost wept from Garret’s words. This time it wasn’t because he was scared, but rather moved that someone was actually calling him a friend. “Together!” Prince Faris smiled as he joined Garrett and Sylvando to face the Slayer of the Sands.

At that moment, the Mark of Light began to shine bright. A blast of light ascended to the sky with the symbol on his hand appearing with a blast of lightning coming down upon them. The lightning parted threeways and struck their swords as they raised them into the air. Garrett’s sword was engulfed in light as he passed this blessing onto Prince Faris and Sylvando’s swords as well, granting them the power to defeat this beast.

Not wasting another moment, they charged after the Slayer of the Sands.

The beast swung its right arm, but Sylvando stepped in the way to cut it’s arm off with a single blow. The beast howled as it used its left arm next only for Garrett to do the same. He dismembered the beast with a graceful attack. Prince Faris stood his ground as the beast came charging at him with its fangs ready to rip him apart.

Prince Faris yelled as loud as he could while swinging his sword forward. His eyes were closed as he expected to meet his end but when the feeling of sharp fangs never reached him, he opened his eyes to find that he sliced the Slayer of the Sands across the face.

The Slayer of the Sands fell to the ground once more, but this time parted in ash as it finally met its demise.

Prince Faris beamed with joy as he couldn’t believe what he just did. He dropped his sword and started to weep as he heard thunderous cheers all around him to celebrate the death of the Slayer of the Sands.

“My boy!” Sultan Selim ran towards Prince Faris and hugged him. “I...I heard what you said and...I’m sorry. I understand it now that you only lied because of the pressure I placed on you. If I just gave you space to fall then you could learn to stand on your own like Prince Tristan did.”

“Father...it’s not your fault,” said Prince Faris as he hugged him back. “I should’ve had the courage to tell you the truth. I promise I won’t make that mistake again. I will be the knight that Gallopolis deserves.”

“No, my boy. Just be the best knight you can be.”

Sultan Selim stood beside Prince Faris as he turned to Garrett. “That mark that appeared in the sky. I noticed a similar mark on your hand and you look exactly like Tristan, but I didn’t want to believe you were him.”

Tristan ran to get in front of Garrett before the Sultan could call his knights “Please, Sultan! It’s not what you think. My brother isn’t the Darkspawn.”

Sultan Selim sighed while shaking his head. “I know. I was at the Colloquy of Kings on the night Dundrasil was destroyed. We were supposed to welcome the baptism of the princes as well as to confirm that Prince Garrett was indeed the Luminary.”

“So...you know what happened that night?” asked Garrett.

“A little. There was so much chaos at the castle as the monsters laid siege.” Sultan Selim scratched his head, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. “I recall your parents fleeing with you both. King Carnelian and your grandfather, Lord Robert, fought to secure your parents’ escape route so they could get you to safety. I was evacuated from the castle with King Gustaf of Sniflheim when King Carnelian found us and claimed that your father went mad and had to be killed. That’s when he made the claim that Prince Garrett was the Darkspawn.”

Sultan Selim placed a hand on Garrett’s arm. “We took King Carnelian’s word as gospel because your father wasn’t alive to state his case. King Gustaf and I found it odd how King Carnelian blamed you for what happened at Dundrasil when he was the most fervent believer of the Luminary’s duty. However, I know the truth now. If you were the Darkspawn, you would have never put your life in danger to protect my son. Forgive me, Prince Garrett...forgive me, Luminary.”

Garrett smiled as he took Sultan Selim’s hand and shook it. “You have nothing to apologize for, Sultan. It’s not your fault for what happened at Dundrasil.

Tristan agreed. “You mentioned our grandfather, Lord Robert. Do you know what happened to him?”

“Not for certain,” said Sultan Selim. “We believe he died during the attack like Princess Jade as their bodies were never found and there are no signs of them surviving.”

Tristan sighed. It was too much to ask for their grandfather surviving the attack. However, it was the other thing that Sultan Selim said about his adopted father that bothered him more. King Carnelian went from believing Garrett was the Luminary to claiming him to be the Darkspawn within one night. Something else must’ve happened to King Carnelian aside from just the trauma of the attack. But what?

“Father!” Prince Faris touched Sultan Selim’s shoulder. “Now that you know Garrett is the Luminary, I made him a promise in exchange for his help. He needs the Rainbough to complete his quest and I promised we would grant it to him.”

Sultan Selim chuckled, nervously, as he stepped back. “Well...I would love to give you the Rainbough, but…” The Sultan sighed and bowed in Garrett’s direction. “Forgive me, Luminary. But I sold the Rainbough to a merchant to pay for this year’s Sand Nationals!”

“You what!” Prince Faris shook his head and dropped to his knees. “Oh, father. How could you?”

Sultan Selim got back on his feet and dusted the sand from his robes. “Forgive me. I did hear the merchant left for Gondolia and would most likely try to sell the Rainbough there. If you hurry you might be able to find him as their bazaar will begin in a few days. But first, please, join us back at the palace to celebrate this victory. And...and we will properly recognize you both as Princes of Dundrasil.”

Tristan smiled. “We’ll join you. Right?”

“More free food?” Erik chuckled as he hooked arms with Garrett. “I’m sold!”

“So are we!” said Serena and Veronica.

“Then it’s agreed!” The Sultan took patted Prince Faris on the back. “Let’s return to the palace! If we hurry then we’ll be there before noon.”

Prince Faris cheered as he followed his father and their knights as they made their way back to Gallopolis.

They were going to join them when Sylvando stopped them.

Sylvando went up to Garrett and Tristan. “So I’ve been thinking about what you said last night about going to Yggdrasil and defeating this Lord of Shadows, and...I wish to join you. My heart is telling me that I must face this darkness beside you and protect the smiles on people’s faces, so please, allow me to join your merry party.”

“Are you sure?” asked Tristan. “This journey won’t be as fun as the circus.”

“I’m certain.”

Garrett smiled as he extended his hand out to Sylvando. “Then welcome to our group!”

Instead of shaking hands, Sylvando squealed as he hugged both Garrett and Tristan. He hummed with joy as he tightened his hug on them. Serena and Veronica shrugged as they joined in on the group hug with Erik rolling his eyes before getting in on it too.

*~*

Back at Gallopolis, the entire city celebrated as news of Prince Faris’s victory over the Slayer of the Sands reached everyone. However, the news of Prince Faris was compounded with Sultan Selim declaring that he was joined by Garrett and Tristan, the last Princes of Dundrasil. It was then that the Sultan also recognized that the Darkspawn story was a myth and referred to Garrett as the Luminary.

The announcement that Prince Faris fought beside the Luminary made everyone in the city go nuts as they saw this a blessing from Yggdrasil on their prince.

For once, Prince Faris didn’t allow that to go to his head. He talked to Tristan and Sylvando as he spoke of upholding his promise to be the best knight that he could be.

“I’ll continue my training, but properly this time,” said Prince Faris. “And I promise that even when I fall that I will get back up.”

Tristan smiled. “That’s the most important lesson you can learn, my friend.”

Prince Faris looked as though he would cry as he hugged Tristan. “You finally called me your friend!”

“You’re choking your friend, Faris!”

“Sorry!”

Sylvando chuckled as he patted Prince Faris on the back. “There you go, princey-poo. I’m proud that you’re finally going to grow up.”

“All thanks to your help.”

Across from them, Erik stuffed his face with meat and vegetable skewers. He ate too quickly that he almost choked himself a couple of times.

Veronica rolled her eyes as she sat nearby and picked at the grilled boar. “Keep it up and you will choke,” she said.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Erik said between bites. He swallowed the food in his mouth. “I’m a grown man. I can do what I want.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Meanwhile, Garrett spoke with Serena about their plans for Gondolia. They had a long walk ahead of them, but they would be leaving the desert for the Laguna di Gondolia, an expansive swamp.

As they spoke, Sultana Maeta came up to them. She took a good look at Garrett. “My husband told me everything. It is good to meet you again, Prince Garrett.”

“We met before?” asked Garrett.

“When you and Tristan were babies.” Sultana Maeta smiled. “I was pregnant with Faris at the time. Your mother was preparing me for what to expect. How she adored the both of you. My...you two look so much like her too. You even have the same eye color as hers. But your eyes, just like Tristan’s eyes, they remind me more of your father. They have such determination and strength behind them.” She chuckled for a moment. “And you were both the tiniest of things too.” She went for Garrett’s gloved hand and gently touched the Mark of Light. “The Mark was already present when you were born. I told my husband about it and we knew then that you were the Luminary.”

Serena smiled. Her mind picturing Garrett and Tristan as babies. “Oh! I have a question, Your Highness. Since Garrett and Tristan were separated for so long, they don’t actually know who was born first. Do you recall?”

“I do! Garrett was born first, and Tristan followed only ten minutes after him.”

Garrett chuckled. “Looks like I’m not just the Luminary, but I’m the older brother too.”

Serena started to laugh too. “I knew it. You and Veronica are so much alike. You practically radiate that older sibling energy.”

They all laughed and returned to the party, enjoying the rest of their evening as they celebrated their victory. And tomorrow, they would begin the next leg of their journey to Gondolia. And with any luck, they would get their hands on the Rainbough soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up. I'm planning out a Young Avengers fic based on the MCU. We'll see if I actually get to it though. I'll post a note on the next or following chapter if I go through with it.
> 
> And as always, please do kudo and comment. :)


	5. Love and War

They left early in the morning before the desert could become scorching hot. The desert was still cool enough where they managed to make it to the edge of the Laguna di Gondolia. They were just on the coast, overlooking the inlet sea when the sky started to show signs of a storm coming.

Sylvando and Erik released the handle to the small wagon they carted around, full of supplies that Sultan Selim gifted them with. They didn’t take his offer of horses since they wouldn’t be able to tend to them properly, especially as they passed through the laguna.

“Well, darlings, should we rush to Gondolia?” asked Sylvando. “Or set up camp for the night?”

Garrett hummed as he thought about their options. He looked ahead to spot a small cave that could provide them with enough shelter should a storm come. “Let’s make camp just to be safe. The laguna is supposed to be swampy so the rain will just make it worse for us.”

Erik nodded. “Good plan.” He tugged on the handle with Sylvando and they made their way towards the cave.

“We should get started on a fire.” Serena locked alongside the wagon as she took a quick inventory of the food. “I can make us a nice stew before it gets too late with what we have. And we’ll still have plenty of food to convince a merchant to let us ride on their boat.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, darling!” Sylvando huffed a little as Erik and him made it to the cave. “I actually have a boat docked in Gondolia.”

“What!” said Veronica. “Why didn’t you mention that sooner?”

Tristan shook his head as he helped to unload the wagon of their camping supplies. “Like that wouldn’t be useful information! Thanks for the head’s up, Sylv.”

“Sorry.”

Tristan dropped the sleeping mats to the ground before going back for some of the food. He was stopped though when Veronica tugged on his hand. “Huh?”

Veronica crossed her arms over her chest. “So we need to talk about your magic. When you attacked the Slayer of the Sands, you enchanted your arrow. How intentional was that?”

“Not very.” Tristan thought back to the battle. He didn’t know how he bent his magic in such a manner or if he could do that again. “My magic just acted on its own. I wanted to hurt the Slayer of the Sands.”

“I thought so.” Veronica threw his satchel of arrows at him and told him to grab his bow. “You need practice so you can perform such spells with the intent necessary to maintain them. It’s clear that while you may not have the powers of the Luminary like Garrett, Yggdrasil did gift you with some abilities of your own. Actually, now that I think about it, I should drag Garrett along too. He lacks understanding of the fundamentals and we can’t rely on Yggdrasil granting him miracles for every right.”

Veronica cleared her throat. “Garrett! Get over here! You need to learn how to use magic.”

Garrett gulped as he dropped some of their camping supplies. Erik and Sylvando were busy laughing at him, while Serena begged for Veronica to go easy on him. 

*~*

“Do it again!”

Veronica rained her commands down upon Garrett and Tristan as she gave them the harshest crash course in magic that she could construct.

The first couple of minutes was just Veronica breaking down what magic was. She kept it simple by teaching them that magic users were connecting to the mystical energies that ran through Erdrea that originated from Yggdrasil. While most people could learn magic, only those with magic already in their blood could prosper in the craft.

As Garrett and Tristan were already getting the hang of using basic magic in combat, Veronica wasn’t going to waste time giving them lessons on that subject. The strengths of their basic spells would grow over time. No, what she wanted to focus on for today was getting them to master the technique Tristan pulled off yesterday.

Garrett and Tristan held their swords, pouring magic into them to construct a mystical enhancement. Fire streamed from Garrett’s hand, while ice poured from Tristan. The magic ensnared itself around their swords but they struggled to make the spell do more than light and freeze their weapons.

The point of Veronica’s lesson was to have their weapons simply enhanced with the elements.

“Attack!” said Veronica.

They howled as they swung their swords forward. They aimed over the cliffs so that they wouldn’t accidentally hurt anyone or themselves. The spells didn’t hold though as only a few sparks flew from Garrett’s sword, while only a couple of snowflakes fluttered from Tristan’s rapier.

Garrett and Tristan dropped to their knees as their spell failed once more.

Veronica groaned. “Why is it that you two can’t pick up such a simple technique? This is an elementary lesson! You can do it in the heat of battle so you should be able to do it now.”

“It’s just dumb luck,” said Tristan. “Or...I don’t know how to explain it. When I enhanced my arrow I just...I just wanted to protect everyone.”

Garrett nodded. “It’s the same way with me too. Whenever my magic decides to do something unpredictable, it’s only because I’m just overwhelmed with a desire to protect others. Especially when it comes to activating this mark.” Garrett held his gloved hand up over his head. “Like yesterday, I knew that if we were going to being the Slayer of the Sands then we’d need my power. I wanted to keep Sylvando and Faris safe so the mark responded.”

Veronica shook her head. “But you can’t just rely on luck. You need to control this magic. You need to have a clear intent to use magic properly or else your luck will run out at the worst moment!”

“You shouldn’t be too harsh on them, Veronica.”

Serena walked over towards them, while back at the camp, Erik and Sylvando started to serve the stew. “That should be enough for tonight. You gave them their lesson and they’ve practiced, but it’s not like they’ll master their powers overnight,” said Serena. “It took us years to fully master our magic, remember? You need to let them have time.”

Veronica grabbed her wand and used it as a walking stick as she went back to camp. “We don’t have time though. The Lord of Shadows will surely reveal itself soon, once it tires of using just its minions to fight us. They need to be ready now.”

“But they won’t be ready if you push them this way. It’s not possible. You’re just setting them up for failure.” Serena sighed before she gave Garrett and Tristan a smile. “Come eat dinner, you two. Might as well get some rest before my sister decides to give you your next lesson.”

Tristan sheathed his rapier and made his way to camp.

Garrett took a minute longer. His sword was safely back in its sheath on his back. He started to look out to the ocean as he kept thinking about what Veronica said about them needing to be ready now. While he wasn’t thinking so much in terms of Tristan since he at least had some formal lessons, Garrett worried for himself since so inexperienced. Even if he was the Luminary, he was still just a country bumpkin.

Serena knelt down beside him. “It’s not your fault, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“It is though,” said Garrett. “If I was better at magic. If I had some real training...if I was just a better Luminary then-”

“There’s no point in regrets.” Serena touched his shoulder and smiled at him. “I’m sure even Erdwin had his fair share of struggles. Now, where you’re at is through no fault of your own. You’ve made due the best anyone could in your situation with your history. All you can do now is just get better.”

Serena pushed herself back up. She patted the bits of grass and dirt from her dress. “In time, you will be exactly what we need you to be. Don’t try to rush yourself because there are no shortcuts when it comes to magic.” She chuckled a little. “Or being the Luminary.”

  
Garrett smiled as he picked himself up. “Thanks, Serena. I need to hear that.” 

“Anytime, Garrett.” Serena took his hand. “Now, come eat before the food gets cold!” She tugged his hand as she led him back to camp with Sylvando singing at them to hurry.

*~*

Morning came and they broke camp to continue their journey to Gondolia.

Tristan adjusted the straps to his quiver for the dozenth time that morning. He kept thinking about Veronica scolding them. She was completely right about them though. They weren’t where they needed to be and with the threat the Lord of Shadows brought to Erdrea, they didn’t have the luxury of time.

Unlike his brother, Tristan was no Luminary, but he spent countless hours in lessons. He should be a better swordsman, a better archer, and a better mage. But he wasn’t. He was passable at best. However, passable wouldn’t be enough. Erdrea needed perfection.

Even without being Yggdrasil’s chosen, Tristan needed to be more.

He pushed the wagon up a small hill to help Sylvando and Erik.

Now, they were in the swampy region of the Laguna di Gondolia. They crossed through most of the plains, and now they were approaching a series of stairs and wooden paths to get them across the deeper parts of the marsh.

“Make sure everything is secured,” said Erik. “These steps are going to make things tricky.”

Sylvando peered into the wagon, checking everything that they had tied up. “It should all hold. We’ll just need to keep an eye on it.”

Veronica and Serena took a few steps ahead. They scouted all the paths leading into Gondolia to find one that was the most even to make carting the wagon easier.

“Ah!” Serena pointed right. “That path should be the easiest for us. It has the fewest steps.”

“I like the sound of that.” Erik grabbed his handle while Sylvando took the other one. Garrett and Tristan got behind the wagon to help push it over any steps.

They resumed their trip to Gondolia. They made it up and down several steps without anything spilling out or breaking in the wagon.

They started to walk along a dirt path with the wagon getting caught in some of the dirt.

“Of course this thing gets stuck now.” Erik worked on tugging on his end a little harder.

Garrett kicked off some of the dirt that got stuck on the wheel. “It’s not too bad. The ground isn’t terribly moist.”

Veronica pointed ahead where they could see specks of a brick wall. “At least we’re close to the city. Those are the gates.”

“Wonderful! That means we’re close to Sylvando’s boat.”

Sylvando smiled even as he tugged on the wagon to get it out of the dirt. “Wonderful, darlings! We’ll be there soon if this wagon would cooperate a little."

Tristan pushed harder with Garrett, which managed to get it out of a moist spot. “Should I try freezing the ground? Maybe the ice will make life a little easier on us.”

“It can’t make it worse,” said Erik.

Tristan was about to make his move when Veronica told him to stop.

Veronica drew her wand just as the water erupted around them as four, frog monsters ambushed them. “I knew I sensed something slimey!” She reacted quickly. Bands of magic flickered around her as she released a chunk of ice that struck a monster. She defeated it with a single blow, but that left three more.

A frog attempted to lick Serena, but Erik was quick enough to draw his dagger and slice the tongue off. The frog vanished in smoke from the fatal blow.

Meanwhile, Garrett drew his sword to block a frog that landed on over him. He used the sword as a shield, but the frog landed with enough force to push him to the wagon. He pushed back at the frog then attempted to cast the spell Veronica spent last night teaching them.

The spell didn’t work, at least now how he wanted it to. Fire danced across his sword and he used it to burn the monster to a crisp, but it wasn’t the enhancement that he was trying to cast.

Across from Garrett, Tristan tried to do the same with his rapier. Ice gathered over his rapier but it dispersed almost instantly before it could strike the monster. Tristan yelled at himself for messing up but the frog was almost about to attack him. 

Before the monster could attack, Sylvando already drew his sword and cut the monster apart. Sylvando sheathed his sword now that the ambush was handled. “Well that was startling, darlings. We should hurry to Gondolia before more monsters attack.”

Sylvando turned to Tristan. “Are you okay, princey?”

“Just my pride wounded,” said Tristan. “But no actual injuries.”

They pushed the wagon along once more and kept onward to Gondolia, hurrying as it was almost noon.

*~*

The merchant haven of Gondolia was buzzing with life and excitement. The merchants of Gallopolis City were a lively bunch, but Gondolia was even more so. The Gondolians flooded the shops and merchant stands as this coastal city was a major hub for all the trade in Erdrea. Goods from all over the world stopped in Gondolia, making it one of the more colorful locations.

Erik walked over towards a railing to see canals underneath the city with men steering gondolas to sail people across parts of the city. “Well, that looks pretty cool.”

“Oh, the gondolas are so relaxing!” said Sylvando. “Not to mention romantic!”

“We can ride them later.” Garrett pointed back at the wagon. “Let’s get everything to your ship and get anything else we need before sailing to Dundrasil.”

There was no disagreement there. They made their way towards a particular dock where Sylvando’s ship resided.

On their way to the docks, they noticed a strange amount of men in the city. Not that the existence of men was odd, but there were more men out then usual. It was while they were on their way to the docks that they heard whispers of a competition.

They paid little attention to it however as they focused on the ship.

Down at the docks, they found a ship as colorful as Sylvando.

Sylvando clapped. “Ah, there she is, darlings! The Salty Stallion.”

The ship was rather large with multiple quarters along the back. Golden trim was spread across the ship with purple and red sails.

“It’s a lovely ship, Sylv!” said Veronica. “Let’s get aboard and blow this town!”

Erik chuckled. “Did you forget the part where we need to resupply and find out if the Rainbough is still in town?”

“No, I didn’t.” Veronica refused to look Erik in the eye.

“Oy! Sylvvv!”

A burly man with a pink mask and pink pants approached them. The man was a mountain of muscle and looked like he could take on just about anyone. “What took you so long?”

Sylvando hugged the man, surprising everyone as they expected to fight the man instead. “I got distracted. Saving fair maidens and keeping princes from humiliating themselves.” He coughed as he turned back to introduce everyone. “Dave, these are my new friends. Friends, this is Dave! My wonderful first mate.”

“Yo!” Dave waved at them. “So I guess that means we’re taking this lot with us? Where are we heading to now?”

“To the ruins of Dundrasil.” Sylvando got close to Dave and whispered over to him. “You won’t believe this, but the twins are actually the Prince of Dundrasil! The one in purple is the Luminary himself!”

Underneath his mask, they imagined Dave’s eyes lighting up with shock. Dave took a deep breath as he leaned in close. “Don’t say that aloud here, Sylv” said Dave. “Heliodor soldiers have been sighted in town and they’re going on about hunting the Darkspawn.”

Tristan sighed. “Of course they are. Gondolia is close enough to Heliodor that father would’ve sent soldiers.”

“Then we should pack and get out of town quickly,” said Serena.

“We can’t. At least not until tomorrow,” said Dave. “Doge Rotundo has shut the docks down for the opening ceremony of the Signor Universo competition today. We’re stuck in town until morning.”

Erik crossed his arms over his chest. “Not good. If there are Heliodor soldiers in town then that means we’re in danger until we can leave.” He looked over to Tristan. “It’s a good thing you changed your look. Maybe we should cut your hair too, Garrett.”

“If it’ll help,” said Garrett as he tugged on the glove that covered the Mark of Light.

“Let’s take it easy,” said Sylvando. “Dave, get everything ready for the boat so we can leave as soon as the docks open up. We’ll get all the fresh supplies we need and anything else you can think of. As for Garrett.” Sylvando went up to him and started to mess with his hair. He did the best he could to make him look different without cutting anything. He covered up more of Garrett’s face then started to fiddle with his coat. “Dave, do we have anything our friend can wear? Something to make him look a bit different.”

Dave nodded as he led them to the boat. They took the wagon with them to make Dave’s life easier when he unpacked everything.

Dave returned with a brown coat and a white tunic. “It’s not much but it’ll make you blend in more.”

“Any little bit helps.” Garrett accepted the clothes and got changed quickly before anyone outside of the ship could see him.

“One problem solved,” said Veronica. “Now, let’s see about getting those supplies. Then we can figure out how we’re going to hide Garrett for the night.”

*~*

Garrett fiddled with his new clothes as they felt different from what he was used to wearing. He did nothing to mess with his hair since he knew Sylvando would be furious for touching it, plus, he didn’t want to ruin his disguise. He stuck close to Erik and Sylvando for that very reason as they did spot a few Heliodor soldiers hanging around the city.

“Maybe you should’ve stayed in the boat,” said Erik.

Sylvando disagreed. “It would be more dangerous. The soldiers will investigate every ship. If Garrett was there then they’d turn him over right away.”

Garrett shivered at the thought. “Hopefully, Tristan’s safe. I worry these disguises won’t hold.”

“Pray for the best, darling,” said Sylvando. “Don’t put any negative thoughts or else they may come true.”

They kept close as they gathered the last of the supplies that they needed for their trip. All while Tristan was with Serena and Veronica doing the same.

They didn’t need to gather much. Just a few more materials to handle any minor repairs to the ship that could occur during sea voyage.

So far, no Heliodor soldiers took notice of them. There were scattered posters of Garrett across the city, but none with accurate drawings so nobody in Gondolia would really know he was there, which helped put Garrett’s thoughts at ease.

They made their way back to the docks, but stopped when they heard Veronica yelling.

Erik sighed. “We should’ve left Veronica at the boat. She’ll alert half the city with those lungs.”

Down the road, Veronica was howling at two, dark-haired boys. One held her wand and was trying to use it only for Veronica to punch him in the shoulder to take it back.

Tristan grabbed Veronica before she could attack the boy again, while Serena and the other boy looked on in horror.

“Enough, Veronica! You can’t keep attacking people because you get upset.” Tristan said, while restraining Veronica.

Veronica had her wand back now and struggled in Tristan’s grip as she tried to fight the boy again. “No! I’ll kill that brat for stealing my wand. Who does he think he is?”

“What’s going on here?” asked Erik as they caught up to them.

Serena shook her head. “This boy stole Veronica’s wand as we were picking up the last of the things we needed for our voyage. We chased him down. And...well, you saw what happened.”

Sylvando ran to help Tristan before Veronica could break free.

The boy that Veronica punched got back on his feet. “Don’t treat me like a common thief. I just needed that wand to help my friend.”

Garrett went over to the boys. “What for? If you knew it’s a wand then you know it’s channels magic. What could you possibly need magic for?”

“It’s for my friend.” The boy rotated his stiff shoulder. “My friend over their, Placido, can’t speak anymore. He lost his voice suddenly like magic. So I thought magic could fix him.”

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Benigno.”

Serena went up to Placido. She placed a hand on his throat and jerked it back. “No! You are right, Benigno. Your friend did lose his voice to magic. Someone cursed him.”

Placido gasped but couldn’t muster up anything as his voice was gone.

“How do we reverse the curse?” Tristan and Sylvando released Veronica from the shock of hearing the truth. Veronica ran up to Benigno, motioning that she would punch him but decided not to as she looked over to Serena. “If someone would go through the trouble to curse a child then they must be pretty wicked. Like someone working for the Lord of Shadows wicked.”

“Birdsong Nectar should do the trick.” Serena nodded as she thought about it a bit more. “Most of the ingredients are easy to get except for one. Is there any sacred water nearby?”

Benigno went over to Serena. “Yes, there’s a sacred fountain just outside the city. It’s to the west and you should be able to get there and back before sunset.”

Garrett got back on his feet and turned to everyone. “So we’re helping the kids, right?”

Tristan crossed his arms over his chest. “Let’s get going before the guards seal up the gate.”

“You’d really help us?” asked Benigno with Placido stepping behind him.

They all smiled as they left for the gate, promising to help.

*~*

Back in the Laguna di Gondolia, they went west to find the sacred fountain. They wandered into an area that looked less like a marsh and more like a forest with a waterfall crashing nearby. A few monsters roamed the forest but didn’t pay much attention to them as they traveled.

Tristan had a handle on his sword as he prepared to arm himself for battle. “Where do you think the fountain is? With all these monsters here, I can’t picture any of this land being holy.”

Serena clasped her hands together in prayer. Closing her eyes, she gave it a moment before looking back to everyone. “It isn’t far. I can feel the holy energies.”

A smile spread across Sylvando’s face. “Lead the way, my love!”

They followed Serena as she took them towards the waterfall. The monsters surrounding the area still mostly ignored them. The monsters started wandering in the direction of the marshes, away from wherever the holy fountain was.

Veronica kept up with the rear as she looked around for any peculiar. “I still can’t believe that brat took my wand. How embarrassing.”

“How did Benigno get your wand in the first place?” asked Erik. “Did he just ran up and snatch it from you?”

“Yes,” Veronica growled.

Erik chuckled. He could see himself as a kid doing the same, but it was less for helping a sick friend and more for stealing to survive.

Garrett hummed a melody, while he swayed his sword in front of him. He noticed more monsters clearing the area which was odd since that usually meant a stronger monster was present or approaching. “Let’s get this water quickly before we get in trouble.”

“There!” Serena pointed at a cavern behind the waterfall. The rocks were slippery so they were extra careful so that they didn’t trip.

They went into the cave that was littered with moss from all the moisture in the air. The cave was surprisingly deep, which took them some time until they found a sign written by someone from Gondolia to signal travelers that the sacred fountain was right ahead.

Erik helped Veronica over a slippery spot as Serena kept leading them further.

Serena stopped them from going any further.

Up ahead was a stream of water that jutted down a wall of rocks and formed into a closed-off pool. Pink flowers blossomed all around the water with specks of golden light shining as the water cascaded down into the pool.

Tristan brushed his hair over his ear. “That looks pretty sacred to me. Should we fill a bottle and get back to town?”

“Not yet.” Serena drew her wand. “There’s a monster in the area.”

Everyone drew their weapons just in time.

Rocks began to roll on their own and gathered into a single spot. The rock formed a rocky body of a golem-like creature that roared at them.

Serena crossed her arms, while a ring of magic arose. Her wind blew as a gentle breeze passed into the cave. “Heaven’s winds repel thee hence!” She unleashed a gust of wind that hit the rock monster directly. The wind blew some of the rocks from the monster, but it wasn’t powerful enough alone to defeat it.

Veronica struck the ground with her wand and clapped her hands. Fire ignited beneath her and coalesced into a fireball that she struck the monster with. Again, the magic left its mark but it wasn’t enough to defeat it.

“Well,” said Veronica, “this bugger will be harder to kill.”

Sylvando and Erik charged after the monster first with Garrett and Tristan not too far behind.

They struck the monster with their blades but their attacks weren’t effective enough either to do much damage. The monster slammed its rocky fists to the ground. They had to jump away before they got crushed, but the impact of the attack generated a miniature earthquake.

They fell hard as they rolled away from taking any fatal damage.

Garrett and Tristan were the first to get back up when the monster started to stomp towards them. It was ready to strike once more as they grabbed their swords.

“Use the enchantment!” said Veronica. “It’s your best bet at harming the monster.”

Garrett and Tristan turned to each other. They tightened their grip on their swords as they looked back at the monster.

“Trial by combat is how we usually pull this off,” said Garrett. “Care to give it a shot?”

“I’ll be by your side,” said Tristan. “Let’s do it!”

With the monster stomping at them, they gathered their magic. They recalled everything Veronica taught them, putting her lessons to the test. They focused not on simply igniting their swords with an element but in channeling the elements into their swords. The swords glowed brightly with red and blue energy surging into it, creating something stronger than the steel itself.

Garrett and Tristan swung their swords at the monster. They struck the monster’s fist as it leaned forward to punch them. A ripple of energy exploded, pushing Garrett and Tristan backward while the monster fell onto its back.

The monster dispersed into darkness as only a pile of rocks remained.

“Darlings!” Sylvando shrieked as they ran over towards Garrett and Tristan.

Garrett and Tristan coughed hard, feeling as though they took a direct blow to the chest from the monster. Serena knelt near them and began to cast healing magic onto them to speed their recovery along.

Veronica shook her head. “Well, you were able to cast the spell, but you couldn’t sustain it for long. That’s why it rebounded the way it did.”

“At least they were able to cast the spell,” said Erik as he helped Garrett, while Sylvando helped Tristan. “Baby steps.”

“Yes,” said Serena. “This was a victory even if it wasn’t a perfect one.”

Tristan coughed again as he hung onto Sylvando’s arm. “Oh, just get the damn water so we can get out of here.”

Garrett held onto his chest. “Let’s hurry back to Gondolia so we can save that poor boy.”

Serena filled a bottle with water from the fountain and corked it tight so not to spill a drop.

*~*

The walk back to Gondolia was relatively easy as they weren’t attacked by monsters, but the injuries they took from the fight slowed them down. As they walked, Serena picked the last of the ingredients up that she needed to make the Birdsong Nectar. She shook them into the bottle of water from the sacred fountain, while reciting the spell needed to sanctify the mixture.

They made it into the city as the sun was starting to set over them.

“I’ll find Placido and Benigno,” said Serena. “I’ll get him fixed up then meet you at the boat.”

Serena was about to leave on her own when Sylvando and Veronica joined her.

Erik waved at Garrett and Tristan. “Today’s been rather tiring so I’m going straight to the boat. Want to head over there or are you two going to try and explore town some more?”

Garrett and Tristan turned to each other and said they’ll meet Erik at the boat later. Erik waved them off as he went to the docks, leaving them alone.

With everyone gone now, Garrett and Tristan went towards the water just as a gondola sailed passed them. They took deep breaths.

“We really gotta work on our magic,” Garrett said, breaking the silence.

“I know,” said Tristan. “But it’s like Serena said, we can’t rush things. Today was proof enough that if we push ourselves too hard too quick then we run the risk of doing more than just injuring ourselves. Next time, we could kill someone from our magical rebounds.”

Garrett nodded. “Time is against us, but it’s what we need to get better.”

Tristan tried to smirk as they started to walk to the docks. No point in paying for an inn since they could sleep on the Salty Stallion for free.

However, those plans would be interrupted. As they walked over a bridge, the sound of clicking armor was their signal that they were in danger. In front of them, soldiers in Heliodor armor rushed toward them with the same sound of armor coming from behind them next as they soon saw that they were surrounded.

Garrett grabbed Tristan’s hand.

“Darkspawn!”

On another bridge stood Jasper dressed in his silver-white armor. His hand touched the hilt of his sword as he glared at Garrett. “Filthy Darkspawn! You would invade this humble town, while enthralling our beloved prince under your spell!”

Tristan shook his head. “No! Sir Jasper, you are wrong about Garrett. He is no Darkspawn! He is the Luminary.

Jasper tisked as he drew his sword. “That spell is stronger than I feared. Do not worry, Prince Tristan. We will save you from the Darkspawn’s trickery. Men, attack!”

The soldiers on the bridge drew their swords and began their approach.

“Run!” Garrett said as he drew his sword.

“No! I’m not leaving you. I won’t abandon my brother!” Tristan drew his sword and fought the first knight that approached. The knights were stunned to see Tristan attack, but that didn’t stop them. They began to attack him too as they feared fighting Tristan would be the only way to release him the Darkspawn’s spell.

Garrett and Tristan stood with their backs to each other as they repelled the knights. The cling of their swords echoed across Gondolia, while civilians who witnessed the fight ran to the safety of any building with a door that they could lock behind them.

Garrett parried an attack to knock a knight to his feet. “Should we try that spell again?”

“Now’s probably not a good time to risk that,” said Tristan as he struck a knight in the hand, disarming him. “We might end up doing more damage to ourselves then the knights.”

“You’re probably right.” Garrett kicked an approaching knight before turning over to help the crowd that faced Tristan.

They kept fighting until all the knights in the immediate area before making a run for it. They held each other’s hand as they decided to head for the docks since getting on a boat might be their best bet to escape.

They made it onto another bridge that would be their straight shot to the docks when a blast of dark energy rushed at them. The blast narrowly missed and blew part of the bridge apart. Not enough to make the bridge unstable, but enough to scare them.

Jasper dragged his sword along the street as he stared at them both. “This ends here, Darkspawn. Our prince will be saved and the blight you bring to the world ends now.”

Garrett raised his sword forward. “Tristan, I get that you like this guy, but he irritates the hell out of me. And he burned my village and people to the ground so I’m going to kick his ass.”

“Easy, Garrett. Let me try to reason with him.” Tristan got between them. He kept his sword low as he hoped that he could Jasper to listen to him and prevent any bloodshed. “Listen to me, Jasper. We are wrong about Garrett. He is the Luminary.” He moved a hand to his heart, his fingers touching the handle of the bow. “And I know the truth. What you, Hendrik, King Carnelian kept a secret. That he’s my brother.”

Jasper squinted his eyes. “You don’t know what you speak of, Prince Tristan.”

“I heard the truth. And I don’t care if you believe otherwise.” Tristan raised his sword. “Garrett is my brother, and I will protect him. Even from someone I love. So please, Jasper. Please lower your sword!”

Jasper raised his sword. “Then you’ve made your choice.” He swung his sword with a wave of dark magic erupting from it. His attack was moments away from striking Tristan when Garrett got in the way.

Blocking the blast, Garrett had his sword raised with light erupting from his gloved hand. The Mark of Light burned through part of the leather as light shielded them both.

“I’m the older brother,” said Garrett. “It’s my job to protect you!”

Garrett twisted his sword around with fire surging around him. He swung the sword to release a wave of fire that Jasper repelled by flinging a spell of shadow magic.

“Adorable, Darkspawn,” said Jasper. “But your trickery ends now.”

Jasper raised his sword, preparing to strike Garrett down. Given his skill and strength, Jasper could easily overpower Garrett.

Tristan stared at his sword and took a deep breath. Rings of magic gathered around him. He pulled Garrett back and raised his sword. The icy magic enhancing the sword erupted when Jasper’s sword connected. A shockwave of magic rippled everywhere.

It blew Garrett and Jasper back, but left Tristan frozen as he stood in the epicenter.

Tristan dropped to his knees as his vision blurred.

Jasper slowly pulled himself upright. He clenched his fist with shadowy magic gathering around him. “You are that enthralled by him, Tristan? The shame you bring to Heliodor.”

A blaring horn caught everyone’s attention as they looked up to see a ship sailing by them. And not just any ship, but the Salty Stallion. Dave was at the helm, steering the ship along.

“Yoo hoooooo!”

Sylvando tugged on rope sail, while Erik tossed a rope towards them. The rope landed on the bridge, close enough that Garrett and Tristan could escape.

From the deck, Veronica and Serena stood together. Serena sent blasts of healing magic in their direction. Not enough to completely heal Garrett and Tristan, but certainly enough to help them move. Meanwhile, Veronica began to bombard the bridge with fireballs to keep Jasper from stopping them.

Garrett pulled himself up and grabbed the rope. He went over to Tristan only for Veronica’s flames to fade as Jasper released a wave of shadowy magic towards them. The blast pushed them both back down.

Tristan rolled onto his side and saw more knights coming towards them. He looked back to see Garrett was close to the edge. “Go!”

“Not without you! I won’t abandon you, brother!”

“I’ll catch up. Just go!” Tristan fired a blast of icy magic at Garrett. The ice block pushed Garrett off the ledge and into the sea. Garrett still hung onto the rope, which allowed Erik and Sylvando to pull him onto the ship.

Everyone screamed for Tristan to come, but there was no time for that.

The knights and Jasper surrounded Tristan, which meant that they had to sail on without him.

“Stop them now!” shouted Jasper.

The knights made their way towards the sea, for all the good that would do, when the roar of cannon fire stopped them.

From the lighthouse, a portly man stood with a child at his side. Tristan spotted the kid and smirked as he recognized him as Placido.

Placido waved over at him. “Your friends got my voice back! And I told my father what happened.” Placido pointed at Jasper. “It was that knight who cursed me because I overheard him talking to monsters!”

Tristan gasped as he turned to Jasper. “You cursed a child!”

“My child!” said the man. “And for that, I hereby demand all of Heliodor’s knights to leave my city or else the next shot won’t be a warning one!”

“You will regret this, Doge Rotundo!” Jasper grabbed onto Tristan’s arm and dragged him onto his feet. He didn’t care in the slightest as Tristan cried in pain. “Men, get the ship ready immediately! We must chase the Darkspawn and his friends quickly.”

“Yes, Sir Jasper!”

The knights rushed to their boats with Jasper dragging Tristan along despite his protests.

*~*

On the Heliodor ship, the Diamond, Tristan’s wrists were bound in chains to keep him from attempting to escape. The knights were too busy getting the boat ready that they didn’t even blink twice at him and the shame of having their prince in chains. Not that Tristan cared now. He was only concerned with Garrett and the others escaping.

And judging how quickly the Salty Stallion disappeared over the horizon, they were safe now.

“Hurry!” Jasper ordered as he returned to the deck.

“Forgive us, Sir Jasper,” said one of the knights. “Their ship is too fast. We won’t be able to catch them even at our top speed.”

Jasper growled as he slammed his fist onto the railing. “Damn it! Fine...we return to Heliodor with the prince. The king will want to punish him accordingly.” Jasper went over to Tristan and grabbed his arm once more. “For now, I will interrogate him and see if I can learn where the Darkspawn is traveling to. Come, traitor.”

Tristan bawled as he was forced to follow Jasper to his quarters.

Tristan was thrown, unceremoniously, towards the bed. The chains rattling with every step. He landed on the bed with his shoulder banging against the framing.

Jasper slammed and locked the door shut behind him. He began to untie his gauntlets as he shed his armor. “Why, Tristan? Why would you help the Darkspawn escape?”

“What part of ‘he’s my brother and not the Darkspawn’ don’t you understand?” Tristan straightened himself upright. He slammed the chains onto the mattress. “I know he’s the Luminary. I’ve seen the truth with my own eyes. Why is it so difficult for you to understand that? Why are you so determined to see him dead?”

Jasper stared at Tristan, while he undid his chest plate. It was in that silence that Tristan had a thought that made his heart sink as he remembered what Garrett told him.

Tristan gulped and closed his eyes. “You killed all those people in Cobblestone and you cursed that boy, and yet you call Garrett Darkspawn...You’ve known all this time, didn’t you?”

“Know what?” Jasper pulled the chest plate off.

“The truth!” Tristan stood from the bed as Jasper undid his boots and leggings next. Tristan glared at Jasper, while his face turned bright red.

Jasper dropped his armor, leaving himself in the underclothes. He slowly made his way to the bed and placed a hand on Tristan’s cheek. “Is that what you really want to know? Or is there another burning you wish to ask?”

Tristan refused to break eye contact as he kept glaring at Jasper. The Seer’s warning replayed in his head along with Veronica’s theory of who would curse Placido. “You know Garrett’s the Luminary, but you want him dead. Is it because...it is because you serve-”

“I only serve your father,” said Jasper. “And it is his word that I obey.” Jasper took a key unlocked the chains from Tristan’s wrists. The chains fell to the ground, surprisingly not hitting either one of their feet. “You’d be wise to submit properly. Maybe then your father will show you mercy for this betrayal.”

“As far as I’m concerned, he’s the traitor,” said Tristan. “A traitor to Erdrea.”

Jasper chuckled. “Bold words. Let’s see if that tongue holds when we have our audience with him.” Jasper slowly undid the belt over Tristan’s shoulders before pushing his pants down. Tristan tried to shove Jasper, but Jasper grabbed his wrists. “You might as well make yourself useful and keep my bed warm, Tristan. Especially since you will lose your crown once we return to Heliodor.”

“Let me go, Jasper!” Tristan tried to push Jasper again only for Jasper to squeeze him tighter and drag him onto the bed. Tristan yelped as he resisted Jasper’s hold. “Stop it! This⎼⎼Is this how you treat someone you claim to love.”

Jasper laughed in Tristan’s eyes as he pinned him down onto the mattress. “Only you, my love.” Jasper’s eyes darkened as magic rose to the surface. Tristan could feel the air growing hotter as he found his head getting foggy as he stared deeper into Jasper’s eyes.

Jasper took hold of Tristan’s hand, noticing the bracelet. “Even as a traitor, you still wear my bracelet.”

  
Tristan burrowed his face into the pillow. He tried once more to push Jasper only for his body to go limp and it becoming harder for him to breathe. “Please...Jasper. I...I love you. And you一” 

“As I love you. Even if you are a traitor,” whispered Jasper as he held onto Tristan. “Now, sleep.”

“Jasper…” A tear trickled from Tristan’s eye as he finally surrendered to the magic and closed his eyes.

*~*

The Salty Stallion sailed east, picking up as much speed as they could from the additional wind that Serena conjured. They had long ago lost sight of the Heliodor ships, but that also meant they were miles away from Tristan now too.

Garrett slammed his fist onto the deck for the hundredth time. “Damn it! Damn it! I should’ve forced him to come with me. I shouldn’t have left him! I should’ve一”

Erik knelt beside Garrett, patting him on the back. “There wasn’t anything else you could do to help him. If...if Tristan hadn’t forced you to leave him behind then you both would’ve been captured.”

“Besides, they won’t hurt him.” Sylvando gently guided Garrett to stand. “He’s a prince. Even if they call him a traitor, they wouldn’t go so far as to kill him.”

“Not helping, Sylv,” groaned Erik.

Veronica stomped over towards them. “We’ll figure out a way to save Tristan. But first, we need to focus on our next destination. In case you forgot, we never found out where the merchant with the Rainbough is.”

“Oy! I took care of that for you, lassy.” Dave was still steering the ship. He released the wheel as he leaned over the rail so that they could better hear him over the roaring waves. “I asked around town while you were gone. The merchant sold the Rainbough to the gamemaster of Octagonia to be used as a prize for the Masked Martial Arts tournament.”

“Octagonia!” Serena ended her conjuring as her energy was drained. She clapped her hands together. “That’s not too far from Dundrasil. It’s actually between the ruins of Dundrasil and Zwaardsrust!”

“So we would’ve gone there either way.” Erik tugged on Garrett’s arm. “Hear that, buddy? We know where the Rainbough is! Things are looking up for us after all.”

Garrett shook his head. “No. They’re not. If they were then Tristan would be here. And not Jasper’s prisoner.”

Garrett pulled his arm away from Erik and made his way below deck. He didn’t want to deal with anyone for a moment more. He just...he just wanted to be left alone.


	6. Web of Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y'all! So I took off the rape/non-con parts from the story since it didn't feel right to keep them going with everything else I wanted to do. There's still a sex scene in this chapter.
> 
> Also, I posted two chapters of the Young Avengers story that ties them to a post-Endgame MCU. If they're up your window then go ahead and give it a read.
> 
> And as always, kudo and comment!

When Tristan opened his eyes, he found himself still in the arms of Jasper. His face pressed against Jasper’s naked chest. His cheek rubbed against the sparse chest hair.

The gentle rocking of the ship alerting him that they were out at sea and of everything else that happened in Gondolia.

Tristan wrapped his fingers into the sheets. “Nothing I can say will convince you to believe me. You’re going to hand me over to King Carnelian and continue to hunt Garrett.”

“King Carnelian?” Jasper cupped Tristan’s face. “You won’t even call him father anymore. Has the Darkspawn warped your brains so?” 

Tristan turned away from Jasper. He was still trapped in Jasper’s arms. “Garrett isn’t the Darkspawn. Nor does he serve the Lord of Shadows.” He groaned. “There really isn’t any point in trying anymore.”

Jasper released Tristan from his arms as he pulled himself upright. The bedsheet sliding down to his hips as he moved. “What do you know about the Lord of Shadows?”

Tristan didn’t bother to look at Jasper. He buried his face into the pillow. “That he’s the one behind everything. Garrett and I killed some monsters at the Kingsbarrow and outside of Hotto that was hoping to curry favor with him.”

“And you truly believe the boy isn’t involved with the Lord of Shadows?”

“He’s the Luminary. Whether or not you want to believe it.” Tristan pulled the sheet over his face, hiding himself from the sunlight that slowly peaked in as the ship continued to rock against the waves.

*~*

It was morning now. Garrett stood at the gate of the Warrior’s Rest Inn just outside of the ruins of Zwaardsrust. The humble, country inn wasn’t that impressive but it was comfortable enough as it had a functional stable and other small comforts to make it a frequent stop for travelers.

He could see the wheat fields that led to the ruins of Zwaardsrust Castle with several windmills surrounding the inn.

He contemplated what he should do. He stared at his gloved hand, the Mark of Light burning against his skin. He wanted to take the Salty Stallion and sail to Heliodor to save Tristan, but he knew there was nothing he could actually do to help him.

Garrett dug his nails into his palm. “I have to save him. I can’t let them hurt my brother.”

“You know you can’t go.”

Behind Garrett, Serena stood not too far away. The others weren’t with her, most likely they were just starting to get ready for the trip to Octagonia.

Serena stepped closer. She placed a hand on Garrett’s shoulder. “They won’t hurt Tristan. He will be okay.”

“What if you’re wrong though.”

“We have to trust in him. He’s a clever man. If anyone can escape from Jasper and the Knights of Heliodor then it’s him.”

Garrett choked on tears as he turned away from Serena. “I just...If I were a little more careful in Gondolia. Or just a little faster.”

Serena threw her arms around Garrett and pulled him into a hug. “You mustn't think like that. There’s only so much either one of you can do.”

Garrett moved to hug Serena. “I have no other choice but to move forward, don’t I?”

“It’ll be alright. We’ll find the Rainbough. We’ll see if we can find any answers about who the Lord of Shadows is in Dundrasil.” Serena pulled away, her hands on his back. “And if Tristan doesn’t find his way back to us by then...then we’ll go to Heliodor to rescue him.”

Garrett offered silent prayers to Yggdrasil that they’d be reunited with Tristan soon.

*~*

The ring burned against Tristan’s index finger as it was a cursed item that Jasper used to bind his magic. Given that they couldn’t bring Tristan back to Heliodor in chains, Jasper settled for binding his magic and stripping him of his weapons so as not to raise any suspicions from the townspeople.

Even as everyone within the castle knew exactly what Tristan did.

Jasper dismissed the knights as he escorted Tristan alone to the throne room. He grabbed Tristan’s arm, dragging him unceremoniously upstairs to where King Carnelian awaited.

Tristan didn’t bother to utter a single sound. Tristan gave up attempting to appeal to Jasper’s better angels. Jasper was too convinced that Garrett was the Darkspawn. Nothing Tristan could say would convince Jasper or anyone else for that matter.

Inside the throne room, King Carnelian sat at his throne with Hendrik standing beside him. There were no other knights or witnesses in the room, which Tristan wasn’t certain if that was a good thing or not.

King Carnelian folded his hands over his lap as his gaze met Tristan. “My son. Should I be pleased to have you back in the castle or is it as I fear that you truly betrayed us?”

“I’ve betrayed no one.” Tristan watched as Jasper went to King Carnelian’s side. Jasper and Hendrik stared back at Tristan with a cold gaze that rivaled his adopted father. Tristan bit his tongue. “I needed to know the truth about the Darkspawn for myself. That’s why I left the castle.”

“So did you find the answers you seek?” asked King Carnelian.

Tristan nodded. “Indeed. I learned the truth about your lies, King Carnelian.” King Carnelian huffed, while Jasper and Hendrik’s eyes widened as they were astonished by his boldness. “You call Garrett the Darkspawn when in truth he is the Luminary. And worse yet...you imprisoned my brother without evidence!”

King Carnelian stood from the throne. “Insolent cur! How do you make accusations against me? After all, I’ve done for you.” King Carnelian raised a finger towards Tristan. “I was there when Dundrasil fell. I watched as your birth father was driven to madness. And it was the Darkspawn that did so!”

“Lies!” Tristan took one step towards the throne. In that second, Hendrik moved a hand to the hilt of his sword. “How can a baby drive a man to madness? It is you who are mad, King Carnelian! At best, you’re mistaken about what happened at Dundrasil. Or, at worst, you know my brother is the Luminary yet you seek to mislabel him for some nefarious reason.”

“Prince Tristan!” Hendrik raised his voice as he stood in front of King Carnelian. “You dare make such accusations! King Carnelian has proven himself to be a wise and honorable king. You are in no position to question his integrity.”

Tristan huffed and rolled his eyes. “Believe in him if you want, Hendrik. It doesn’t matter to me. I don’t care what any of you believe because I know the truth! My brother is the light that will restore peace to this world. And I will walk by his side on his journey!” Tristan tugged on the ring, attempting to slide it from his finger only to have it shock him. The curse Jasper placed assaulted Tristan, and yet he persisted in trying to rip the ring from his finger.

Hendrik watched, jaw agape as his instincts told him to go to Tristan’s side despite the harsh words exchanged.

King Carnelian and Jasper watched, silent, as Tristan failed to remove the ring and dropped to his knees.

King Carnelian smirked. “Foolish, child. Jasper. Hendrik. Lock the prince in his quarters. We will interrogate him later to find where the Darkspawn hides.”

Tristan heaved as he continued to feel the shocks from the ring. His eyes grew heavy and his skin burned. He made no effort to resist as Hendrik and Jasper pulled him upright and escorted him to his room.

However, he did notice a sinister shadow that lingered around King Carnelian before exhaustion overwhelmed him.

*~*

The journey to the Octagonia was rather quick. They ventured around the ruins of Zwaardsrust and into a ravine where a massive tower stood. Inside, they found a bustling city with a statue of Hendrik over the colosseum.

At the colosseum that is where they learned the merchant already sold the Rainbough, which was now the grand prize for the Masked Martial Arts Tournament. And that is why Garrett, Erik, and Sylvando stood amongst the crowd of fighters, all of whom wore a mask, in the center of the colosseum. Sylvando had a black and white jester’s mask, while Erik kept it simple with a white mask. For Garrett, he was given an ornate, purple and white mask with a golden claw that ran up to his forehead. They stood together, waiting for their names to be called, while Serena and Veronica watched from the audience.

“We got this, right?” said Erik.

“Have faith, darling,” said Sylvando. “Between the three of us, we should win.”

A bearded man stepped to the stage and greeted the contestants and the spectators. “Good afternoon, Octagonia! Welcome to the eleventh annual Masked Martial Arts Tournament!” He paused as the crowd howled in excitement. “Yes! This year’s batch of fighters look like an impressive bunch, but we’ll have to wait until tomorrow to learn just how impressive! As the rules state, each fighter will draw a partner at random. Now, let us see who will go first.”

The announcer plucked a random piece of paper from the jar. “Our first contestant is...Garrett!”

Garrett stepped onto the platform then the announcer explained the next round of instructions. He was to pull a name from the jar and that person would be his partner. Simple enough. He grabbed a piece of paper then handed it over to the announcer to read.

“And Garrett will be joined by...Jade!”

A woman emerged from the crowd, dressed in a green haulter top with a silver ring connected to a choker, a pair of black shorts that had a green, leather wrap strapped to her waist, and thigh-length green boots. She stepped onto the platform with cool confidence as her black ponytail swayed with every step she took. She wore a purple butterfly-shaped mask that left Garrett wondering what to expect from her.

Jade extended a hand out to him. “Charmed, I’m sure.”

“Hold it!” A short, elderly man with a red fez ran up to the stage. He wore a mask that symbolized a white and blue crow that had a silver mustache peeking out along the bottom. He was dressed in orange pants with a white tunic and a red and gold vest over it. “I have to intervene. There’s a bit of a problem with that pairing.”

The man whispered over to the announcer who shrugged and said he needed to speak with the officials.

The assignment ceremony was put on hold until the announcer could return. He declared that Jade would be partnered with the old man, Rab.

Garrett was given a second opportunity to pick his partner. 

“Lucky you!” The announcer coughed as he prepared to make his new announcement. “And Garrett’s partner is none other than our three-time champion, Vince Vanquish!”

A burly, bronze-skinned man stepped onto the stage with a white and gold mask. He wore green pants and a purple vest that barely covered his massive chest. “Yo, partner!” Vince spoke with a deep, but friendly tone. “I look forward to winning this tournament with you.”

“Likewise,” said Garrett.

Maybe Garrett’s luck would finally change.

*~*

Another hour passed before all the contestants were paired off and were sent home until the tournament officially began in the morning.

Sylvando and Erik ditched to work out a strategy with their partners. Even as they were confident that Garrett would win with Vince as his partner, they wanted to be ready for any surprises.

Garrett went off with Vince to discuss the tournament, while Serena and Veronica left to get them a room at the inn.

“Thanks for joining me, partner.” Vince led them down to the lower level of the Octagonia. The area was noticeably poorer as it reminded Garrett of Downtown Heliodor, but with far fewer wooden shacks.

“You can call me Garrett, Vince.”

“Sorry, Garrett.” Vince chuckled as he led them upstairs to a church. “This is home. Oh, and before we go inside, prepare for an ambush.” Vince opened the doors with the cheers of children echoing everywhere. Several small children ran up to greet Vince. “Hey, kids! Take it easy. We have a guest.”

A boy looked up at them. “Is that your new partner, Uncle Vince?”

“Yes. This is Garrett.”

“Hi, Uncle Garrett!” said all the kids.

Garrett smiled and waved at the kids. 

Garrett lost track of time as he spent most of the day with Vince, playing with all the kids. And in all that time, he almost forgot about Tristan as the kids provided him with a much-needed distraction. In the meantime, he learned that this was the orphanage that Vince grew up in and he took over it once he became an adult. And that’s also why Vince went out of his way to win every tournament. The prize funds were used to take care of the kids and keep the orphanage running.

Garrett and Vince sat on the pews as they took the time to plan for tomorrow.

“So why are you competing?” asked Vince now that they were set.

Garrett licked his lips. “I want the grand prize. I need the Rainbough for a quest I’m on.”

“A quest, eh? Well, it sounds like we both need the win then. Hopefully, we can pull it off.” Vince go up and started to stretch. “Well, it’s getting pretty late. We should rest up.”

Garrett agreed. “I’ll head back to the inn. I’ll see you tomorrow bright and early!”

*~*

Garrett and Vince dominated in their first match against a pair of inexperienced martial artists. The match ended relatively quickly, which got them pushed into the semi-finals, which worked out perfectly for them.

They watched as Sylvando and his partner finished off their match against a pair of burly men that Vince recalled was a tough match for him last year. Sylvando cracked his whip and pummeled one that wore a face mask like Dave but in yellow. Meanwhile, his partner skipped along the stage as he bombarded his opponent in a blue mask with his boomerangs.

Sylvando and his partner moved with such stylish grace that these muscle men had no clue what hit them until it was too late. They both passed out, leaving Sylvando and his partner the victors.

“Go, Sylv!” said Garrett.

Sylvando blew him a kiss as he got off the stage to make room for the next contestants.

Erik and his partner, another martial artist, were called to the stage where they would face off against Jade and Rab.

Sylvando stood next to Garrett and Vince. “Ah, so the old man who stole your original partner. I wonder what they’ll do?”

“Don’t underestimate the old-timer,” said Vince. “They’re usually the most surprising.”

The match started with Erik wasting no time as he went after Jade, while his partner took on Rab.

Rab stood perfectly still as he raised a single finger into the air. A wave of icy magic erupted from him and froze the ground beneath Erik’s partner. He slipped on the ice then slid out of the ring, leading to an instant elimination. 

“Oh, how tragic!” said Sylvando.

“Let’s hope Erik fairs better,” said Garrett.”

Erik groaned as his partner was eliminated. He had to focus on Jade though as she was a true opponent. She moved with such blinding speed that Erik couldn’t keep up with her in the slightest. She ducked and weaved through every blow before she struck Erik with a knee to his chest.

Erik felt like he wanted to die as the blow took all the air from him. Jade wasn’t done though. She grabbed onto the hood of his tunic and twisted him around. She struck him in the chest once more with a sharp punch before tossing him towards the edge of the ring and allowed his own momentum to cause him to fall out of the ring.

“Holy!” said Garrett and Sylvando.

“Ring out!” shouted the announcer. “That has to be a record. I can’t even remember the last time a match ended that quickly.”

Jade and Rab came off the stage, joining the frightened contestants.

Vince crossed his arms over his chest. “They’re who we need to beat this year, partner. Be ready for anything.”

A few more matches played out with the semi-finals beginning.

Garrett and Vince took to the stage once more to face against a pair of women. One was dressed in pink and red armor, while her partner was dressed like the bunny girls that worked at every pub. The two drew their weapons: a wooden sword and wand.

Vince tossed a glass bottle out of the ring. One that Garrett noticed him drink during their last match, which Vince referred to as his power drink. “I’ll fight the warrior.” Vince raised his fists. “Do you think you can handle the sorceress?”

Garrett drew his wooden sword. “Not a problem.”

The match began.

Vince squared off against the warrior woman. He dodged every swing of her sword and threw his fists at her as quickly as he could to leave her constantly on her feet.

Meanwhile, Garrett dodged a blast of fire from the bunny girl. She giggled as she conjured another fireball that kept Garrett from getting too close to her.

“Show no mercy, Garrett!” Veronica shouted loudly from the audience. “Just blow her out of the ring already!”

Garrett smirked as he knew exactly what she meant. This was the one time that his imperfect, enchanting technique would work to his advantage. He channeled fiery magic into the wooden sword then swung it forward.

The bunny girl started to conjure her own magic when she felt an intense wave of heat crash against her. She gasped as Garrett swung the sword. A blast of magic erupted with the recall pushing him back, but the bulk of the magic went into her and pushed her out of the ring.

“No!” The warrior woman was distracted for a split second which was all Vince needed to strike her with a heavy enough punch to give her a ring-out too.

“And that’s the end of the match! Garrett and Vince are the victors!”

Garrett and Vince left the stage, cheering for their win as they secured their spot in the finals.

The next match started and Sylvando would have to face against Jade and Rab for the final spot.

Sylvando faired far better against Jade then Erik did. However, Sylvando’s partner was quickly eliminated by Rab. Rab actually showed some movement as he conjured a blast of dark magic that struck Sylvando’s partner and sent him out the ring.

Sylvando did a fierce tango with Jade as she actually appeared to sweat. Sylvando tangled her leg with his whip and swung as hard as he could to send her out of the ring. However, Jade was skilled enough to hang onto the edge, saving herself from a ring-out. And as Sylvando had his eyes on Jade, Rab surprised Sylvando with a blast of ice magic that knocked him out of the ring.

“And that’s it! Jade and Rab are going to the finals!”

Garrett sighed. While he knew winning the tournament wouldn’t be easy. Jade and Rab proved themselves as serious competition.

The finals round was tomorrow, giving Garrett time to plan with Vince as they would have to go all out to beat Jade and Rab.

*~*

Tristan sat on his bed, locked inside his bedroom with no means of escape. He already tried to find a way to sneak out but there were far too many knights near his room that even if he tied his bedsheets together to create a rope to throw out the window, he would be easily caught. And then there was the ring. It still bound his magic so it wasn’t like he could at least use his magic to fight his way out of trouble.

He didn’t know how else he could escape. Short of making a shiv of some kind, he was running out of options.

The door opened with Jasper steeping inside. He changed out of his armor and wore a silver tunic with pants that made him look respectable even in comfort.

Jasper brought with him a bottle of wine and a pair of glasses. “The silent treatment? Well, given your outburst in the throne room, it is perhaps wise for you to stay quiet.” He uncorked the wine then poured them both a glass of red wine. He presented Tristan with a glass as he stood over it.

Tristan refused to accept the wine. 

“Come now, you saw me open a fresh bottle and pour the glass.” Jasper pushed the glass to Tristan so that he would take it. “There was no time for me to poison or curse it. It’s safe to drink.” He took a seat beside Tristan than wrapped his arm around Tristan’s waist. “You are trouble, my prince.”

“Why bring a prisoner wine then?” Tristan took a sip. “Some interrogation.”

Jasper smirked. He chugged the wine then left his glass on the nightstand. “Would you prefer to be locked in the dungeon? If you’d like, I can even have the knights have their way with you like they would any other prisoner.”

Tristan pushed Jasper’s hand away from him and tossed the glass aside. It shattered with the wine staining the floor. “I don’t understand you, Jasper! Why have you become this monster?” Tristan clenched his fists as he stared at Jasper. “All my life, I’ve known you as one of the kingdom’s most noble of knights. You and Hendrik are shining examples for all men. And…and how I love you. But now. You kill villagers and curse children! And you threaten to have me raped! What kind of monster are you?”

Jasper stood from the bed. His hands snatched onto Tristan’s wrists as he pulled him close to his chest. “I’m a monster? Might you think that I do what I do to protect you? You venture down a path of destruction, Tristan. Especially as you blindly follow the Darkspawn across Erdrea.”

“He isn’t the Darkspawn!”

“So you claim, but I haven’t seen evidence to prove otherwise.”

“Because you won't open your eyes!” Tristan tried pulling his wrists free, but Jasper kept a firm hold on him. Tristan had tears in his eyes as he finally gave up and pressed his head against Jasper’s chest. “I’m not mistaken. Garrett and I are Princes of Dundrasil. He is the Luminary and I am meant to walk beside him to save Erdrea from the Lord of Shadows. That is the duty Yggdrasil has given us.”

Jasper released Tristan’s wrists. He moved his hands to hold Tristan’s face, gently though as he made them stare at each other. “What if you’re wrong, Tristan? What if you are enthralled by this boy’s darkness? What if he seeks to taint your light and make you destroy Erdrea?”

A tear escaped Tristan’s eye as he couldn’t keep this up for much longer. The anger he had towards Jasper melting, especially here where they first exchanged vows of love. “What if I’m right?” asked Tristan. “Given what you’ve done, what if it you’re the one who will corrupt my light?”

“I’d never.” Jasper leaned in to kiss him.

Tristan winced, but the warmth of Jasper’s lips. The pain in his heart. All the emotion in Tristan left him unable to resist. 

Whereas last night, Tristan had enough adrenaline and rage to fight, tonight, he felt weak. He surrendered to Jasper’s every touch and soon returned the kiss.

Jasper brought Tristan back to the bed. Their kisses became more ravenous as they began to peel off each other’s clothes.

Tristan gasped as he felt Jasper gently bite his neck, while he slowly slid off his pants. Tristan dug his nails into Jasper’s back and spread his legs wider. 

Jasper removed his own pants and pinned Tristan flat onto the bed. “Just like our first time,” he whispered into Tristan’s ear. Tristan moaned softly as he kissed Jasper’s neck. 

With them both naked, Jasper leaned to alternate between kissing and licking Tristan’s nipples. The warmth of Jasper’s mouth made Tristan moan as it sent shivers down his spine. Tristan begged for Jasper to stop only for Jasper to further kiss his body until he was staring at Tristan’s erection.

Jasper took Tristan’s entire cock into his mouth. Then Tristan covered his mouth to keep himself from alerting the castle as to what was going on in the bedroom. Jasper sucked Tristan’s cock for what felt like ages to Tristan. Tristan’s will to escape, to even fight back, was replaced with only lust as he desired Jasper to take him.

And take him Jasper did.

Jasper ceased the felatio then reached for the nightstand to get the bottle of oil that was used when he took Tristan’s virginity. Jasper coated his lengthy cock with the oil then began to finger Tristan’s anus, stretching him out to make the penetration easier. Tristan curled his lips inward as he sat upright and held back cries as Jasper fingered him deeper.

“Beg for me,” Jasper whispered.

Tristan closed his eyes and threw his arms around Jasper as his special spot was touched. He nearly orgasmed when Jasper touched it too. He curled himself against Jasper, sitting on his lap as Jasper continued to tease him. “Please,” Tristan whispered.

Jasper smiled. He removed his fingers and pushed his cock inside of Tristan. It went inside even easier than it did the first time from this position. They both moaned with Tristan still keeping his eyes closed, while Jasper laid back. Tristan had his hands on Jasper’s chest while sitting on his lap. Jasper made no movement as he commanded Tristan to ride him.

Tristan looked away from Jasper and slowly began to rock his hips. The way Jasper’s cock curved inside Tristan, it kept touching that same spot. Tristan leaked continuously as he kept riding Jasper until Jasper finally grabbed his hips to pick up speed.

How their noises didn’t alert the knights outside his bedroom, neither of them would know.

Finally, Tristan and Jasper both gasped as they achieved orgasm. Tristan shot across Jasper’s chest, while he felt Jasper climax inside of him. Jasper’s cock slowly deflated and slid out of Tristan as he collapsed against Jasper, both of them covered in sweat. 

Tristan curled against Jasper, the haze of lust fading as he felt confused about having sex with Jasper in such a compromising position.

“You are a remarkable one, Prince Tristan,” said Jasper, while holding him. “The gentle Prince of Dundrasil. And you would make me king.”

Tristan brushed his hand against Jasper’s nipple with his semen drying into Jasper’s chest hair. The thought of their previous discussion on a wedding proposal made another tear escape from his eye. “I wish you’d just believe me. I’d rather have you beside me instead of my enemy.”

Jasper smiled as he cupped Tristan’s face with his other hand. “Your enemy? Well, I suppose it’s true then. The line between love and hate is a fine one indeed.” Jasper kissed Tristan. It was another gentle kiss, one that made the feelings of lust return.

Tristan closed his eyes and relaxed into Jasper’s embrace.

*~*

At first dawn, Garrett made his way to the colosseum for the final match. He was to meet Vince up there since Vince would be busy with the kids.

Garrett stopped at the gate and stared at his gloved hand. It burned a little, making his heartache as he feared for Tristan. The last vision Garrett had of Tristan was of him in the Heliodor throne room, screaming in pain as he failed to remove some weird ring. It was enough to make Garrett want to drop out of the tournament and rescue his brother, but he knew better than to do that.

“You okay, Garrett?” Erik patted Garrett on the shoulder. Everyone looked at Garrett, watching him with a sympathetic gaze.

“Fine. I’m fine.” Garrett took his mask out from his coat pocket and placed it on. “I’ll see you later. Wish me luck.”

Veronica sighed. “Kick their butts, Luminary. We believe in you.”

Sylvando and Serena expressed similar wishes to Garrett.

Garrett gave them a gentle smile and took off for the elevator.

Within a minute, the thunderous applause of the colosseum greeted Garrett. He adjusted his mask then grabbed a wooden sword from the weapon’s chest. He took a deep breath and went to face his opponents.

The colosseum was packed with people from Octagonia and the few surrounding villages that survived after the fall of Zwaardsrust and Dundrasil. Vince waited for Garrett near the stage and was finishing up another one of his strange drinks. Garrett was curious as to what was in the drink but lacked the courage to ask.

“Howdy, partner!” Vince cracked his knuckles. “Ready to win us a tournament?”

“I’m game if you are.”

Vince laughed. “That’s the spirit! But remember, we can’t underestimate Jade and Rab. They easily defeated your friends so we need to be careful.”

  
Garrett agreed. While he could see Erik losing, Sylvando was too remarkable of a warrior despite his circus background to go down so easily. There was more to Jade and Rab than meets the eye. And Garrett wouldn’t make the mistake of underestimating them, not when he was so close to getting the Rainbough.

Jade and Rab stood beside the announcer on the stage. Garrett and Vince joined them with the announcer giving his speech about the final match. The announcer quickly got off the stage, allowing the final round to begin.

Vince squared himself up. “The old man’s magic is too strong for you, partner. I’m quick and strong enough to deal with him. You think you can handle Jade?”

“Yeah. I’m ready for her.” Garrett drew his wooden sword as they parted ways to take on their opponents.

Rab and Jade were ready for them though.

Jade’s footwork was exceptionally quick. She delivered a series of kicks that Garrett only narrowly managed to avoid before being clipped on the shoulder by one of her kicks. He dragged his wooden sword across the stage to keep himself balanced just as Jade came at him once again.

Jade threw herself at Garrett with a kick sailing towards his head. Garrett brought his sword up and grounded himself well enough to block the attack. Garrett pushed Jade back, but she was graceful enough that she landed perfectly on her feet.

Meanwhile, Vince and Rab were busy with a fisticuff match of their own. Rab didn’t unleash his sorcery upon Vince as he instead he focused on hand-to-hand combat. Even at his age, Rab was no slouch. Rab met Vince’s every blow perfectly. For every punch Vince threw, Rab returned it at full force.

Vince growled as he backed away. He catapulted himself at Rab and threw another punch that struck Rab hard enough to leave him dazed for a moment. Rab brushed the blood from his nose as he smirked over at Vince.

“Good job, lad,” said Rab. “But I won’t be so easily beaten.”

“That’s what I was hoping to hear, elder,” said Vince. “Winning this tournament means nothing if you fight me at anything less than your best!”

Vince and Rab resumed their brawl, while Garrett fended off Jade’s assaults.

Jade was such an agile fighter and threw everything she had after Garrett. He kept up as best as he could, but he lacked the proper training to do much else. Eventually, Jade managed to kick him in the chest, sending him spiraling towards the edge.

Garrett struck the ground with his sword, causing it to break, but it was enough to save him from falling out of the ring. He tossed the broken sword aside and pushed himself upright.

“What you lack in experience,” said Jade, “you make up in courage. I’ll give you that much. But it won’t be enough to beat me!”

Jade charged after Garrett.

Garrett clenched his fists but flinched as he felt his left hand burn. Even with the glove covering the Mark of Light, the mark glowed brightly enough to partly expose itself. 

Jade stopped herself midway as she saw the mark. “What! It can’t be. You’reー”

The burning grew worse and Garrett resisted the urge to scream. He pointed his hand at Jade with the Mark of Light unleashing a wave of energy that struck Jade. She was blown across the ring was such force that it led to a ring out.

Rab backed away from one of Vince’s blows just in time to see what happened. He saw the mark fading on Garrett’s hand and was taken aback as well. “Yggdrasil! It’s you!”

“Pay attention, elder!” Vince charged forward and punched Rab at full force. 

Rab was knocked out of the ring as well, putting an end to the finals.

“That’s it, folks! Vince Vanquish and Garrett are the champions!”

Thunderous applause rang across the colosseum. Vince and Garrett gave each other a thumb’s up as they came out of this harsh match victorious. They made their way off the stage, unaware of Rab and Jade staring intently at Garrett.

“Please join us later this afternoon for the crowning ceremony.”

Slowly, everyone vacated the colosseum, while the medics came to check on the finalists for any major injuries and administered healing magics on them.

*~*

Tristan stared at the ring and bracelet as he sat on the floor, his back pressed against the bed frame. He couldn’t remove the cursed ring, but staring at it made him think more about the bracelet. And after last night, he questioned whether or not to keep it any longer.

While he had no regrets about having sex with Jasper, Tristan knew he shouldn’t have allowed it to happen. And staring at the bracelet made him more conflicted.

The bracelet belonged to Jasper, it was meant as a symbol of his love. However, after everything Jasper did, Tristan wasn’t sure if he should wear it. The love he had for Jasper was it enough to replace the feelings of disgust he developed for this last week?

He toyed with the lock and considered abandoning it. 

The bedroom door opened this time with Hendrik stepping inside, dressed in full armor. 

“Here to take me to the dungeons?” asked Tristan.

“No.” Hendrik approached Tristan then pulled him upright. “You are to come with me. We are to find the Darkspawn.”

Tristan groaned. “Like I’d tell you where he is.”

Hendrik kept a firm hold on Tristan’s wrist. “You already did though. Jasper says you mentioned the importance of Dundrasil to you both last night.”

Tristan flinched. He forgot he let Dundrasil slip from his mouth. Even though he didn’t say that’s where Garrett was going, someone as bright as Jasper could connect the dots.

“Let’s go.” Hendrik tugged onto Tristan’s wrist and dragged him out of the bedroom.

While Tristan was not escorted out of the castle or the town in chains, the fact that Tristan walked in silence as Hendrik continued to restrain him gave the townspeople the clue that something was wrong.

Outside the city, a small group of knights waited on horseback with Obsidian there too.

Jasper stood amongst the knights but didn’t appear to be joining them on their journey to Dundrasil.

“Good luck with the Darkspawn, Hendrik.” Jasper stepped aside as Hendrik took a pair of wrist cuffs to bind Tristan’s hands. “I’m sure the mighty Champion of Heliodor can handle the beast and his companions.”

Hendrik smirked. “I will, thanks to you. The information you brought was to guide my blade into the Darkspawn’s heart.” Hendrik securely locked Tristan’s wrists then helped him onto Obsidian. Hendrik climbed onto the horse, sitting behind Tristan and took the reigns.

With Tristan settled and not in any danger of escaping, Jasper went up to him to remove the ring. It slid effortlessly and painlessly from Tristan’s finger as the curse was lifted from him.

“Don’t go causing Hendrik any trouble, my prince,” said Jasper.

“You needn’t worry about that.” Tristan moved his fists towards Jasper. “Best takes this too.” He opened his right hand with Jasper catching the bracelet. Jasper stared at the bracelet for a second before looking towards Tristan. “I won’t shame you for your loyalty to King Carnelian, but I can’t love someone who won’t stand by my side. Farewell, Sir Jasper.”

Tristan looked away from Jasper and steeled himself so he wouldn’t cry.

Jasper clenched onto the bracelet with an angry scowl spreading across his face. He stayed silent as he turned away and returned to the castle.

Hendrik gulped from this scene, while the other knights appeared confused. Hendrik reclaimed control of the situation as he held onto Obsidian’s reigns. “Ride, men!”

Their horses galloped off to the Emerald Coast where their ship awaited.

*~*

Garrett went back to the inn to rest after the final match. He removed the glove to touch the Mark of Light, feeling the power that built up earlier still lingering as the mark burned. He took a deep breath as he tried to ignore the pain.

Garrett rested his head against the pillow when he heard knocking at the door. 

“Yo, champ!” Erik stepped inside. He went over to sit on the edge of Garrett’s bed as he still rested. “Dang. You look like hell. Are you hurt? Should I call Serena?”

Garrett shook his head. “I’m fine. It’s just the mark is irritated.”

Erik raised his eyebrows. “Really? Just from fighting Jade though? The mark only activates when you’re in serious danger. Jade’s tough, but she’s not that tough.”

“You think the mark senses something else then?” asked Garrett.

Erik shrugged. “How should I know? It’s your mark. Maybe it’s irritated because of what happened with Tristan.”

“Maybe.” Garrett sat up. “How are the others? I trust that Veronica isn’t starting any trouble.”

“They’re good. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, buddy.”

“Thanks, Erik. You’re a good friend.”

The door swung open once more. Sylvando, Serena, and Veronica came charging inside the room as they all spoke at once. It confused the hell out of Garrett and Erik since they couldn’t tell what they were trying to say.

Veronica shut them both up as she went over to the bed. “Something weird’s going on. A bunch of the other fighters is missing and there were some screams reported near the orphanage.”

Garrett and Erik gasped as they got on their feet. 

“Vince is in trouble!” said Garrett.

They left the inn and ran towards the orphanage to find out what was going on. 

Along the way, they saw Rab standing in the lower quarters of Octagonia. They almost paid him no mind until he waved over to them.

“Laddie!” Rab went over towards them, his eyes becoming a little misty as he looked over at Garrett. “Ah. It was Garrett, right?”

“Yes, sir,” said Garrett. “Do you need anything?”

Rab nodded. “My protege, Jade, is missing. I heard she was last seen around the orphanage.”

“We were actually heading over there too, sir,” said Sylvando. “Oh no! You don’t think she was kidnapped too?”

“Kidnapped?”

Serena nodded. “There are reports of the other contestants missing and screams at the orphanage. We were worried it’s all connected and that Vince might’ve been attacked. We were on our way to investigate.”

“Then let me join you,” said Rab. “I need to know what happened to Jade.”

They ran to the orphanage together. When they got inside, they heard the cries of children echoing across the halls of the church. The older kids did their best to keep order, but they were too frightened to do much good.”

One of the boys stopped crying long enough to spot Garrett and his friends. “Uncle Garrett!” The boy ran over to them. “Uncle Vince is missing! We heard yelling from his room and when we went to check on him, he was gone.”

“No!” said Erik. “We’re too late.”

“I’ll see if I can find anything in his room,” said Garrett. “You lot help the kids.”

“I’ll go with you, laddie,” said Rab.

Meanwhile, the others left to comfort the kids.

Garrett and Rab went down the hall to Vince’s bedroom. The door was left unlocked so they didn’t have to do much to force their way inside. It was then that they found the room was completely trashed with broken glass everywhere.

Inside, they found more of the bottles that Vince drank along with several books.

Garrett stepped over the broken glass when he noticed the window was ajar too. “Someone broke in.”

Rab agreed. “This doesn’t look good. Where could the culprit have taken Vince? Especially as large of a man as he is without anyone noticing. This doesn’t smell right.”

A fist connected to the table as Garrett yelled. “Damn it! This can’t be happening again.”

“Laddie?”

  
Garrett turned to Rab with tears in his eyes. “I’m going to rescue Rab, Jade, and everyone else. I won’t lose anyone else.” Garrett clenched his fist with the Mark of Light radiating softly. Garrett had forgotten his glove at the inn, which allowed Rab to get a closer look at the mark. Garrett stuffed his hand into his pocket. “My brother...Tristan. A few days ago, we were fighting these knights and...we couldn’t escape together so he allowed himself to get arrested so that I could get to safety.”

“_Tristan_,” Rab whispered and rubbed his eyes. “Where is he? Do you know what happened?”

“Tristan’s a prisoner of Heliodor now. King Carnelian believes me to be an enemy so no doubt he’s going to use my brother as bait or torture him to find out where I am.”

“King Carnelian? Why would he do such a thing? He was always a wise and gentle king.”

“He’s a monster,” Garrett said as he made his way out of Vince’s bedroom. “He raised Tristan as his own son but fed him with lies. And he sentenced my village to death because he believes me to be the Darkspawn. Tristan and I only found each other about two weeks and we’ve been working on finding out why life turned out this way. That’s why I’m here with my friends, this is a pit stop before we go to Dundrasil.”

Rab went silent for a moment as he followed Garrett out. “That’s horrible, laddie. I’m sorry that happened to you. Wait...Tristan.” Rab coughed as he touched Garrett’s arm. “Prince Tristan of Dundrasil? So then that would make you. I heard the king and queen had twins. You’re the other son?”

“Apparently, I’m a prince too. Not that I was raised in a castle like Tristan. Our mother died while getting us to safety and...Tristan and I were separated along the way. Carnelian raised him, while I was raised in a remote village.”

“Tragic. I once lived in Dundrasil. It...what happened was a nightmare.” Rab shook his head. “Let’s go rescue our friends.”

Garrett nodded. 

They went back into the chapel to find that the kids were calmer now. The kids still cried, but it was easier for the older kids to maintain order as Serena played soothing music from her harp.

“Uncle!” An older girl approached Garrett. “Come to the courtyard! There’s something you need to see.”

They ran downstairs to find the outdoor courtyard. A few plants grew down there, but nothing impressive. However, what was peculiar was a massive hole in the ground that wasn’t there the last time Garrett visited the orphanage.

Garrett looked down to find a cavern beneath the church. “Do you know anything about it?”

“No, uncle,” said the girl. “But there’s a ladder. Do you think Vince’s captor knew about it?”

“Who knows,” said Veronica, “but we’ll find out. Right?”

Everyone agreed. Garrett took the first steps down to the basement with everyone else following behind, while the girl stayed behind to care for the other children.

*~*

In the cavern, darkness greeted them but there were glowing crystals along the walls that provided some illumination. The faint light was just enough to help them navigate this cavern, but they stayed close together just in case any monster appeared from the darkness.

“So what brings you lot together?” asked Rab. “Garrett mentioned you were going to Dundrasil. I’m from there too. And...well, the mark on his hand. I’ve seen it before in books.”

Garrett stared at his hand with Erik groaning at him. “You forgot the glove.”

“Sorry,” whispered Garrett.

Serena chuckled as she walked close to Rab and Veronica. “Then you know he’s the Luminary? The fabled hero that will save Erdrea.”

“Aye, lass.”

“My sister and I are sages from Arboria,” said Veronica. “We’ve sworn to guide Garrett on his journey to Yggdrasil and to face the Lord of Shadows as our ancestor Serenica did with the previous Luminary, Erdwin.”

Rab chuckled. “Sages from Arboria. I’ve heard of that land. I never thought I’d meet anyone from there. What about you two, lads? Are you mighty warriors like Drustan?”

“Oh, no sir,” said Sylvando. “I am merely the great Sylvando. A humble circus performer.”

“And a wizard with the sword and whip,” said Erik. “You’re no ordinary jester, Sylv. As for me, there’s nothing noble about me. I’m a thief. But a Seer told me I would find redemption so long as I walk by the Luminary’s side. I didn’t think I’d meet him in a prison cell in Heliodor though.”

Rab sighed. “King Carnelian...he is not the man I knew him to be.”

Veronica raised her eyebrows as she found it curious how Rab worded that.

“What of Jade?” asked Serena. “What brought you two together? Are you her grandfather?”

“No, lass. And that’s a long story. I’ve taken care of her since she was a child though. We’ve journeyed across Erdrea together. If we find out, maybe I’ll tell you more about our story.”

Garrett stood in his tracks as he spotted a door at the end of the path. They all froze in place as they knew it had to be connected to whatever was capturing Vince, Jade, and the tournament contestants.

Garrett drew his sword. “Be ready for anything.”

They drew their weapons and prepared for combat.

The door creaked open with an open cavern greeting them. Suspended from the stalactites were several spider webs and about a dozen bundles that had faces peeking out from inside. They recognized the faces as the other contestants then they looked forward to find Jade laid on the ground with Vince kneeling over her.

“Vince!” Garrett ran over to him. “You’re okay.”

Vince clenched his fists. “You shouldn’t have come here, partner.”

Garrett stopped in his tracks as an eerie laugh echoed across the cavern. They heard footsteps approaching from the depths. “Oh...but I’m happy to sssssee them. I sssssmell succccch a delecccctable meal.”

Emerging from the darkness was a giant, red and green spider. It bore purple hair and stared at them with one eye as the other eye bore a giant scar.

“No! Archtagon. We didn’t agree to this,” said Vince.

They gasped as they realized Vince was the one capturing everyone.

Archtagon chuckled and licked its many teeth. “You wanted power, boy. I granted it to you. Our agreement meansss you feed me mighty warriorssss.” Archtagon crawled out of the cavern and landed not too far. “Now, bring me more warriorsss to eat. Ssssoon, I’ll be sssstrong enough to kill that Hendrik.”

Rab clenched onto his cane. “Aye. So you’re the best that Sir Hendrik defeated to save Octagonia. It’s a shame he only defeated you, not vanquished you.”

Vince ignored Rab’s words as he clenched his fists. He stared at Jade then back at the others before glaring at Archtagon. “I refuse! I wanted your power so I could have the money to care for the kids at the orphanage, but no more. I won’t do your bidding any longer!” Vince prepared to fight Archtagon only to cry out in agony. He dropped to the ground with the others gathering around him as his body went stiff.

“Foolissssh, boy. The power I gave you. The esssssencccccce you cccconssssumed wassss not meant for humanssss. You poisssssoned yoursssself.”

Archtagon cackled as Serena tried to heal Vince. Her magic hardly did anything but ease Vince’s suffering. The true threat was Archtagon.

Erik drew his knife. “Then I guess that means we take him down to save everyone!”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Jade pulled herself up and stretched her stiff limbs. “Sorry for not getting up sooner. I’ll rescue the other fighters. Can you handle this beast?”

“Of course!” said Veronica.

Archtagon howled as he began to spew spider webs everywhere to ensnare them.

Veronica called on Serena to help her. Together, they conjured mighty magic to repel Archtagon’s attack. Fireballs and gusts of wind destroyed the webs, sparing them from being tangled in the beast’s web.

Meanwhile, Rab swung his cane around as he drew magic. He raised a hand to cause a block of ice to strike Archtagon’s bulbous behind. The beast howled as Rab gathered more magic. “Let the darkness consume ye!”

Bolts of dark magic cascaded around Archtagon, smiting the beast with dark energy.

“I won’t be ssssso eassssily beaten!” howled Archtagon.

Sylvando cracked his whip. “Oh yes, you will, beasty!” He cracked the whip at one of Archtagon’s eight legs before moving to cut another with his sword. Archtagon stumbled back to avoid the attack but left itself vulnerable and distracted.

“Thanks, Sylv!” Erik sheathed his knife and took out a boomerang. He swung it as hard as he could so that it would sail perfectly across the cavern and strike Archtagon in his good eye.

“Cccccursssse you!” hissed Archtagon.

Erik caught his boomerang and smirked over at Garrett. “Get him, Luminary!”

Garrett nodded as he slowly approached Archtagon with the Mark of Light beginning to glow. Garrett’s sword began to radiate with a red light. For the first time, he stabilized the elemental enchantment that Veronica spent so long trying to teach him. Garrett glared at the Archtagon with every fiber of his being feeling nothing but rage, partly to this monster, but for everything that happened the last few days.

“I’m tired of losing people,” said Garrett. “I’m tired of you, beasts, ruining lives. So I will vanquish you!”

  
Archtagon hissed at Garrett as he tried to attack.

Garrett raised his sword, while the Mark of Light grew brighter. He swung his sword at Archtagon and struck the monster through the mouth. Fiery light broke through Archtagon’s skull as he hissed once more before fading into nothing.

The enchantment faded from the sword as Garrett looked back to see that Jade rescued the other contestants, while everyone else was at Vince’s side. 

Vince continued to cry in pain. 

Garrett knelt over to Vince’s side and placed his left hand over Vince’s chest. “What you did was awful even if it was to help those children. While you should be punished...I won’t let those children lose you. Be healed by the Luminary’s light!” The light poured into Vince’s body. Vince took a deep breath as the light-cured the Archtagon’s poison.

Vince’s eyes fluttered open and he gently took Garrett’s hand. “Thanks...partner.”

*~*

The crowning ceremony was delayed until morning due to the contestants disappearing. And information of what happened began to spread, although, not the role Vince played. The people of Octagonia believed that Vince was one of the victims too.

Garrett went to the orphanage, expecting to find Vince only to hear from the kids that he had already left for the colosseum. So Garrett made his move to the colosseum.

Approaching the stage, Garrett heard the cheers of everyone in the colosseum as an injured Vince stood on the stage with the announcer.

Vince had bandages across his chest to help ease some of the pain. Even as Garrett healed him from the poison, there was still a lot of pain he had to tolerate. “Hey, partner.”

“Hey, partner,” said Garrett.

The announcer prepared to crown them both as champions of the tournament when Vince stopped him.

Vince called on the audience’s attention. “I wanted to let you know, I am not worthy of the title. I...I cheated to win these last few tournaments. I drank a serum that gave me extra strength so that I could use the prize money to keep the orphanage open, while my partner here bested his opponents with his own strength. And not just the tournament.”

Vince took a deep breath. “The monster that almost ate the other contestants, Garrett here is the one who slew the beast! The same beast that Sir Hendrik saved Octagonia from. Garrett saved us all, including me from the beast’s poison. He did so because he’s the Luminary! He should be hailed as the true victor of the tournament. While I’m just a cheater. I’m sorry, everyone.”

The audience fell to silence, while Garrett smiled. Although Vince didn’t fully confess his crimes, he got to the heart of everything. 

And the audience responded to it not how Vince or Garrett pictured it.

“We forgive you, Vince!”

“Those kids have a home because of you.”

Similar sentiments echoed across the colosseum as Vince was offered forgiveness. The guilt and shame of his crimes, confessing them put his heart at ease even though he knew he wasn’t truly worthy. But Vince promised to truly earn their forgiveness.

Then the audience set their attention to Garrett.

“Praise be to the Luminary!”

“Go, Garrett!”

Garrett bowed as he didn’t expect their praise or to ever hear a colosseum full of people praising him as the Luminary. He had to admit that he quite enjoyed it.

The announcer resumed control of the festivities as he prepared to crown Garrett the victor in light of Vince’s confession. The announcer called for Garrett to receive the prize only for another official to run up the stage with a panicked expression on his face.

“What!” shouted the announcer. “The Rainbough was stolen!”

Garrett took a deep breath as that was the last thing he wanted to hear right now.

*~*

Outside the colosseum, Garrett was with his friends as they spoke with an official to find out what happened. The Rainbough was gone as well as the runner up prize. An official handed a letter over to Garrett.

Garrett read its contents then slammed the letter onto a table. “That old bastard!”

“What do you mean?” asked Serena.

Erik took the letter and skimmed over it. “Rab and Jade stole the Rainbough!”

“That miserable!” Veronica groaned. “Now we have to go find them and kick their sorry butts.”

“Calm, Ronny,” said Sylvando. “A lady doesn’t get that angry.”

“Hush, Sylv!”

Garrett snatched the letter from Erik’s hand and tossed it aside. “They went to Dundrasil. So we best get going before they decide to run off because we didn’t get their quickly enough for them.”

They agreed as they all prepared to make their way out of Octagonia when Vince called them out.

Vince chased after them for a moment as they approached the town gate. He was almost out of breath as he went up to Garrett. “Thanks again, Garrett. I just wanted to wish you luck in your journey and make a promise that you’re always welcome at the orphanage.”

Garrett smirked. “Thanks, partner. And I wish you and the kids well.”

“We’ll be fine. Especially now. The mayor told me he would make sure the orphanage gets all the funding it needs. So these kids will be fine. As for me...well, I’m going to do a lot of work on myself. I’m going to become strong on my own merits. Not with some monster’s power.”

“That’s a good thing,” said Sylvando. “We wouldn’t want to come back just to see you feeding the townspeople to monsters.” Everyone stared at Sylvando who only chuckled as he might’ve spoken a bit too boldly.

They wished Vince well as they left for Dundrasil.

*~*

The night sky hovered over the Warrior’s Rest Inn.

Tristan sat on the bed, refusing to sleep since he slept enough on the boat. He contemplated how he would escape now that he was so close to Garrett. At least, he prayed they were still here. He didn’t see the Salty Stallion anywhere near the coast, but it would be possible that they docked somewhere further away.

He fiddled with the handcuffs but it did no good. If he was a lockpicking expert like Erik then he could’ve freed himself by now.

He still worked on the handcuffs when the door slowly opened. He flinched as Hendrik stepped inside.

“Don’t say a word,” said Hendrik.

Tristan squinted his eyebrows as he didn’t understand what Hendrik meant.

Hendrik carried with him a pair of keys that he used to unlock the handcuffs. Tristan almost spoke but silenced himself “Follow me, and be absolutely quiet.” Hendrik tugged on Tristan’s hand as he led him outside the room while the other knights slept in the lounge area.

They were extra quiet as they climbed downstairs to find that the innkeeper and staff were sleeping too now.

They stepped outside with Hendrik still holding onto Tristan’s hand as they approached the gate of the inn. Hendrik bent over to retrieve Tristan’s weapons then handed them over. “As far as everyone is concerned, you escaped while we slept.”

Tristan took his sword, bow, and quiver. He stared at Hendrik with tears swelling up inside his eyes. “But why?”

“I...something isn’t right. Nothing has felt right for a while. And I want to know the truth.”

“Even though you still believe Garrett is the Darkspawn too.”

Hendrik nodded. “Go to Dundrasil. We will still have to cross through Octagonia, but there is a shortcut. There’s a rocky pass to the north of Zwaardsrust’s ruins that you can make should you go on foot.”

Tristan threw his arms around Hendrik. The angry mentor he knew all his life was...was far more complicated. “Thank you, Sir Hendrik.”

Hendrik hugged Tristan back. “Go with haste, my prince.” He backed away so Tristan could run off but stopped him for a moment. “Know this though, when you gave Jasper back the bracelet, you wounded him deeply. Should you encounter him again, he may not show you mercy.”

Tristan nodded. He knew his heart that what he did to Jasper was brutal, but he was left with no other choice. He uttered his farewell to Hendrik once more before running as quickly as he could to Dundrasil.

Following the stars north, Tristan avoided the wild animals and monsters that roamed the wheat fields. He moved with urgent haste as he prayed that he could reach Dundrasil before Garrett and them left for who knows where.

Within an hour, Tristan made it to the rocky ridge that Hendrik no doubt spoke of. The pass looked like it once served as a road between Dundrasil and Zwaardsrust, but boulders obscured the path. Now Tristan understood why Hendrik and the knights couldn’t cross this way. The path was too dangerous for the horses and the weight of their armor would put them at risk too.

Tristan made his way over the ridge and climbed over the boulders as best as he could. However, without the proper climbing equipment, he kept injuring himself. He scraped his hands, arms, and even his partly exposed abdomen. Anything not covered by clothing was at risk as the sharps rocks pierced his skin.

It wouldn’t slow Tristan down. He was determined to make it to Dundrasil.

He lost track of time. He was certain it was almost dawn as he escaped the passage and heard the rushing sound of waterfalls. He slowly moved forward as he was tired and drenched in sweat.

A small spring was nearby. He refreshed himself as best as he could before making his way to the ruins of Dundrasil. Stone structures were scattered everywhere with a brick road covered in veins signaling him that he was on the right path.

Tristan stumbled onward with his rapier drawn so that he’d be ready for battle. Sleep overrode his sense though as he needed rest.

However, he witnessed the destroyed buildings and structures for his own eyes that forced him awake. Wandering through the ruins, his heart sank as he saw what became of his homeland. The once-proud Dundrasil was practically rubble as no efforts were made to rebuild after the kingdom was attacked.

Tristan stared at the archway that led up to the palace. He spotted some smoke rising and smiled as he assumed it had to be Garrett. He ran up the road, passing the gate to find several residences in ruins. No doubt this was where the nobility once lived. 

And it was near these homes that Tristan spotted a roaring campfire with two people sitting closely together. They weren’t Garrett or his friends, but Tristan was just glad to see a potentially friendly face. He stumbled over towards them with the sounds of his footsteps eventually alerting them to his presence. 

Their vision adjusted to the darkness as he drew closer with both of them expressing confusion.

“Hello,” said Tristan. “I’mー”

“Garrett?” said an elderly man. “You changed your appearance rather quickly.”

“Where are your friends?” asked the young woman.

Tristan smiled as he sheathed his rapier. “You know Garrett. I’m his brother. Tristan.”

They both gasped. The elderly man looked as though he was about to cry, while the young woman went over to Tristan’s side.

She guided him over to the campfire. “I’m Jade. And that’s Rab. We met your brother and friends at Octagonia. He mentioned you. He said that you were a prisoner in Heliodor.”

Tristan nodded as he sat with them at the campfire. “I was. But Sir Hendrik and the knights brought me with him since they know Garrett will is coming to Dundrasil. He hasn’t arrived here, has he?”

“No, but he should be on his way.” Rab handed Tristan a cup of water. “How did you get here?”

Tristan took several sips of water. “I...I escaped Hendrik’s custody at the Warrior’s Rest. If I may ask, why are you here in Dundrasil? You’re not grave robbers are you?” 

Jade chuckled and shook her head. “We have history with this place too.” She went over to a bag to retrieve a glowing object. Tristan got closer, noticing that she held it by a blue handle but the object was shaped like a branch. “He wants this prize. And we need something from him so that’s why we’re here. Two birds, one stone.”

“The Rainbough!” Tristan dropped the cup and tried to grab it. He was stopped as Jade easily pushed him back. And at that moment, Tristan got a good look at her face in the fire. A face that he easily recognized from the castle. “You...you look so much like.” Tristan bit his lip and crawled back. “Are you...Princess Jade?”

Jade frowned as she returned the Rainbough to her bag. “I haven’t been called that in years. Not since Dundrasil fell.”

Tristan laughed. He then turned his eyes to Rab who sat in silence with tears running down his face. “And who are you? Really?”

“Tell him,” said Jade. “You didn’t tell Garrett because the crisis in Octagonia took precedence over his emotions. But you can tell Tristan the truth.”

Tristan squinted his eyes, confused as to what that was supposed to mean when Rab finally spoke.

Rab slowly walked over towards Tristan and got down on his knees. “Rab is a nickname I go by. But...I was once known across Erdrea as Robert, Lord of Dundrasil.”

“Lord Robert?” A vast amount of tears gushed from Tristan’s eyes. He slowly crawled over to Rab, dropping onto his knees as he knew that name and title well. “Lord Robert as in...Queen Eleanor’s father?” Tristan watched as Rab slowly nodded his head. Tristan broke into a smile as he threw his arms around Rab and sobbed. “Grandfather!”

Rab openly sobbed too as he wrapped his arms around Tristan. “Hello, my grandson. How I’ve dreamed of holding you and your brother in my arms once more.”

Tristan and Rab continued their embrace as they both sobbed, while Jade kept her distance and smiled as she watched their family reunion.


	7. Family Reunion

The ruins of Dundrasil weren’t too far of a walk away from Octagonia. They kept close as they walked over a landbridge over a waterfall and into a narrow trail until they finally reached the Dundrasil region proper. They stepped out of the mountain range where a bountiful grassland greeted them.

However, the beauty of nature was contrasted by the horrific scenes of destruction as what remained of Dundrasil Castle and the surrounding town were completely desolate. 

Garrett resisted the urge to cry as he saw for his own eyes the devastation done to his homeland. He expected something like this, but seeing it for real rather than imagining it brought different emotions.

“Maybe it can be rebuilt.” Erik walked over to Garrett, placing his hands on Garrett’s back. “It’ll take a lot of help, but it can be done. After we stop the Lord of Shadows, I’m sure the entire world will be begging to see Dundrasil rebuilt in your honor, o’ honored Luminary.”

Garrett smiled. Erik did have a way with words. “Yeah. I’m sure they will.”

Serena joined them. “Let’s keep walking. It’s already noon and we’ve yet to find Rab or Jade.”

“They’re probably at the castle. Those scoundrels!” Veronica grumbled as she started to wake the lead.

“Calm down, Ronnie!” said Sylvando as he caught up with her. “A pretty, young lady like yourself shouldn’t speak such nasty words.”

“I can say whatever I want, Sylv!”

They chased after Veronica as she went closer to the ruins of Dundrasil.

Few monsters roamed the grasslands. They didn’t encounter any great threat as they finally made it to the bridge that led to the castle. Their first steps to the castle showed them the devastation of the noble quarter with the gates to the castle torn apart.

Erik squinted his eyes. “There’s a campfire over there. Or at least the remains of one.”

It wasn’t too hard to spot exactly what Erik was referring to. They found the campfire with Sylvando confirming that the ashes were pretty fresh.

“We’re on the right track then,” said Serena. “Should we try investigating the castle?”

Garrett nodded. He went over to the rumble of the castle’s steps and took his first steps into his first home.

*~*

The monsters that sieged Dundrasil left nothing behind. They couldn’t see anything worth salvaging as the entire castle fell to ruin.

Veronica touched a collapsed wall and shook her head. “It wasn’t just monsters. There is so much lingering dark magic here,” she said. “This must’ve been the Lord of Shadows doing.”

Garrett stepped over the remains of a broken window. “To think that Tristan and I were born here.”

“It’s truly a shame we couldn’t have seen it at its best,” said Sylvando.

They kept walking. They witnessed more of the castle in ruins as the multi-level building was reduced mostly just to its ground floor. Only a few walls remained to cast an illusion of the castle’s former magnificence.

Climbing higher, they eventually spotted a somewhat-sturdy, cement staircase that appeared to connect to the mountains. They followed the stairs where they saw more of the castle’s ruins but found someone else waiting.

Rab sat on a boulder with his legs crossed and eyes closed. He showed signs of meditating but ceased it once he heard their footsteps. “You took your time, laddie.”

Garrett clenched his fists. “Whatever. Just hand over the Rainbough so that we can be on our way.”

“All in good time, but there’s something else I need of you.” Rab climbed off the boulder. He kept his distance as he could see Veronica showing signs of wanting to use her magic on him. “I apologize for making you come here like this, but it’s important. If you would follow me up ahead, we can see your parents.”

“My parents!” 

Rab shook his head. “I don’t mean like that. I mean...we made graves for them in the royal cemetery. And there’s someone else waiting for you there too.”

Garrett nodded, while unsure of what Rab meant. They followed him to the path where they soon found dozens of gravestones.

And kneeling at one of them was Tristan.

They gasped. Garrett had tears in his eyes as he shouted Tristan’s name.

Tristan turned away from the grave and smiled. He ran over to Garrett with them soon embracing one another.

“You’re okay!” Garrett had his hands on Tristan’s face.

Tristan nodded. “I'm a little hurt, but I’m mostly fine.” He pulled away from Garrett as Sylvando and Veronica ambushed him with hugs. He went to hug Serena and Erik too as everyone was relieved to see him in one piece and wanted to know what happened. “Jasper took me back to Heliodor. And...well, let’s say that I made King Carnelian even more of our enemy. Hendrik brought me to Dundrasil to bait you out, but I managed to escape.”

“Good job, princey,” said Sylvando.

Erik agreed. “But if Hendrik brought you here then that means he isn’t too far. Our only advantage is that he has to take the long way through Octagonia.”

“How long have you been here?” asked Serena.

“Only since this morning. I found Jade and grandfather camping here.”

Veronica tilted her head to the side. “Grandfather? Is that your nickname for Rab?”

Tristan laughed and shook his head. Then he noticed Rab stood silent and realized what was going on. “You...you didn’t tell him?”

“Well,” said Rab, “it didn’t seem like the time was right.”

“Tell who what?” asked Erik.

Tristan went over to Garrett and took his hand. He walked over to Rab and forced him to touch Garrett’s hand. “Garrett...this is Lord Robert, the former King of Dundrasil, and father to Queen Eleanor. He’s一”

Garrett cut Tristan off as he squeezed Rab’s hand. “Our grandfather.”

Rab nodded. “Hello, grandson.”

Garrett slipped his hand out of Rab’s grip. He stood still for but a second before he knelt down to hug Rab properly. “Hello, grandfather.”

Tristan smiled as he gave them a bit of space. He looked over to the others who were just as shocked to learn the truth, but also fought back tears.

Eventually, Garrett and Rab pulled away.

Rab patted Garrett on the shoulder as he called on him and Tristan to follow his lead. Rab led them over to the gravestone where a fresh bouquet of flowers laid. They were close enough now that Garrett could read the markings clearly.

“Eleanor. Irwin,” said Rab. “I did it. I found your boys and brought them home.” Rab sniffled as he choked on a knot forming in the back of his throat. “Sorry that it took me so long. But...I promise you, both, that I won’t lose sight of them so long as I breathe.”

Rab backed away so that Garrett and Tristan had a little space. Tristan took Garrett’s hand and brought them close to their parents’ final resting place.

Tristan smiled at the gravestone and started to cry a little. “Hi again, mom, dad. I told you that Garrett would be here soon. You can’t call me a liar.”

Garrett chuckled. For a moment, he allowed his mind to wonder what it would’ve been like if Dundrasil never fell. If Tristan and he actually got to grow up together with their parents and Rab. “Hello, mom. Hello, dad.” Garrett took a deep breath. “Sorry that we didn’t get here sooner. But if you knew everything that’s happened...well, I’m sure you wouldn’t blame us.”

They spoke to the grave for a moment longer when Jade made her appearance with a bundle of firewood in her arms.

Jade stayed silent as Tristan and Garrett had their moment with their parents. She went over to Rab and the others. “Everything is ready. This is the last of the wood we need for the ceremony.”

“What ceremony?” asked Serena.

“That’s the other reason I wanted Garrett here,” said Rab.

Tristan and Garrett turned away from their parents’ gravestone to rejoin their friends. Tristan held Garrett’s hand still. “We’re going to perform a ritual for those who fell with Dundrasil,” he said to Garrett. “It can only be performed by the royal family of Dundrasil. It’s meant to guide the souls of the dead back to Yggdrasil. Grandfather didn’t want to perform it since he was so uncertain of what happened to us.”

Garrett turned to their parents’ gravestone as he could figure out the real reason behind the ceremony now. It was meant to ensure their parents’ souls were at ease.

“Let’s do it,” said Garrett.

“That’s all the convincing you need, laddie?” asked Rab.

Garrett nodded. “You should’ve trusted me with the truth sooner, grandfather.” He squeezed Tristan’s hand as they started to follow Jade uphill to a pair of gates that awaited them.

*~*

The gates were the one thing of Dundrasil that remained untouched. Beyond the gates was an alter that bore the symbol of Yggdrasil.

Flowers were gathered all over the altar with Jade passing the bundle of firewood to Garrett and Tristan. Only members of the royal family could approach the altar without risking tainting the ritual.

Everyone else stayed back as they allowed them to get to work.

Rab ignited the bundles of firewood with a torch. The various flowers and herbs went up in flames almost immediately as the most delightful fragrance flooded their noses.

“I’ll lead the prayer,” said Rab. “All I need you, boys, to do is just pray for the lost souls’ safe passage.”

Garrett and Tristan nodded. They knelt beside him, bringing their hands together in prayer as Rab began to recite verse after verse.

The prayer mourned the tragic loss of everyone, but it also offered the promise of eternal rest and the possibility to return. “Into Yggdrasil’s warm embrace you return,” said Rab. “Where we all bloom from Yggdrasil’s bosom, we all return once our journey is complete. May your souls know peace and may Yggdrasil welcome you home.”

A gentle breeze came to blow out the flames from the altar.

In seconds, flickers of white light rose from the ground with everyone watching in awe. The lights began to shift form as they took on the shape of butterflies. Soon they were surrounded by hundreds, if not thousands, of butterflies that fluttered all around the altar before ascending up to the sky.

And the higher these butterflies flew, they showed signs of flying to Yggdrasil as the wondrous tree floated in the distance.

The butterflies disappeared to Yggdrasil with everyone praying that these souls did indeed know peace.

*~*

With the ritual completed, they could leave Dundrasil in peace now that the souls of the fallen had moved on to Yggdrasil.

Garrett and Tristan stood beside each other, while Rab kept close to them and spoke kindly on their parents. The stories he shared were beautiful if not just shortened versions of how their parents met with Irwin being Eleanor’s personal knight and eventually they would fall in love. Rab promised to share more about their parents once they made it to somewhere safe as they still had to worry about Hendrik.

They descended down the steps to the castle ruins when they heard metal footsteps. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks as they were all convinced they heard something.

“Did you?” asked Veronica.

Tristan nodded. “They made it here quicker than I thought.”

Jade and Sylvando took a few steps ahead to do some reconnaissance. They didn’t stray too far since their faces would raise the least amount of concerns. It took them only a moment for them to come back uphill to share what they saw.

“Around two dozen knights are waiting for us,” said Sylvando.

“All led by Sir Hendrik,” said Jade. “I’d recognize those eyes anywhere.”

Serena tilted her head to the side. “How though?”

“She’s Carnelian’s daughter,” said Tristan. “No time to explain. We need to figure out how we’re going to get out of here without getting separated.”

Garrett nodded. “We should split up. Leave in pairs that way we force the knights to lower their numbers as well.”

“Smart choice,” said Erik. “Then we rendezvous at the Warrior’s Inn?”

“There’s a trail to the south of Dundrasil blocked off from a rockslide,” said Tristan. “I used it as a shortcut since it’s possible for you to climb over. If you take that route then Hendrik and his men won’t be able to follow on horseback or with their armor.”

“Then let’s make a run for it, darlings.” Sylvando took Serena’s hand and they made a run for it.

Veronica yelled at Erik to follow her, while Rab and Tristan left together.

Garrett and Jade turned to each other and braced themselves for the worst.

They all made a run for the castle ruins but stayed in their pairs as they ran into separate directions. Their sudden appearance alarmed the knights to their presence and before they could arm themselves, they soon noticed their strategy.

The knights began to spread apart and it was too late for Hendrik to counter their instincts to chase after everyone.

Hendrik climbed down from Obsidian then reached for his greatsword. “Curses! They should’ve focused their attention on the Darkspawn.” Hendrik ran in the direction of Garrett when he noticed the woman with him and found her to be oddly familiar.

There was no time to ponder on such a memory as he needed to focus on the Darkspawn.

*~*

From the destroyed west wing of the castle, Rab and Tristan squared off against a quartet of knights.

Tristan smirked as none of these knights were as skilled Jasper, which meant the odds were in his favor. He also had Rab at his side this time around. And even though he knew very little about Rab, he heard stories of his skills as a sorcerer.

“What gifts in magic do you have, laddie?” asked Rab.

“Ice magic mostly,” said Tristan.

Rab smirked. “Good. Then follow my lead.” A ring of chilling magic formed around Rab that Tristan replicated. The two of them spread their arms apart to unleash a wave of icy magic that created giant, frozen spears to burst forth from the ground.

The knights screamed in terror as they backed away before the spears could pierce their armor.

Rab exploited their fear as he conjured another ring of magic. Dark lights flickered in the air. The darkness slammed into the spears to shatter them and caused ice to pelt down upon the knights until they were forced to retreat.

“Run for it, Tristan!” said Rab as he took the lead.

Tristan nodded as he followed Rab downhill, away from all the knights. He couldn’t see Garrett or their friends, but he prayed that they made it to safety too.

*~*

Garrett wasn’t quite as fortunate. He repelled the attack of a knight that wielded a spear as he used his sword to disarm the knight’s attack. He struck the knight in the face with the hilt of his sword that he had one less threat to worry about.

Until he noticed Hendrik approaching him.

“Your threat ends here, Darkspawn,” said Hendrik.

Garrett groaned. “Why are you so stubborn? Even after everything Tristan told you and just how quick your king and Jasper are to kill innocent people, you still run around calling me Darkspawn?”

Hendrik glared. “Don’t you dare speak ill of my king or my comrade!” Hendrik charged at Garrett with his greatsword raised. The two came to blows but the strength behind Hendrik’s greatsword was enough to push Garrett to the edge of a hill that overlooked a waterfall.

Garrett’s right leg buckled just enough for him to nearly lose his balance. He narrowly stopped himself from falling when Hendrik attempted to come at him again when a yell came over them. Hendrik stopped in his tracks as Jade descended upon them armed with a lance while two knights laid unconscious behind her.

“You dare interfere, woman!” said Hendrik.

Jade grinned. “Is that really how you should be speaking to me, Sir Henny?” Hendrik gasped just before Jade launched herself at him. She bombarded him with a series of kicks before doing a backflip to grab her lance. She lunged at him with the tip of her lance aiming for his chest.

Hendrik narrowly blocked the attack, but in doing so, he also got a closer look at Jade. His eyes widened. “Princess?”

“That’s better, Sir Hendrik. Mind your manners when you speak to a lady.” Jade kicked Hendrik’s arm. She forced him to relinquish his sword and he fell across from her. 

Jade knew that this was their chance to escape. She ran over to Garrett while noticing that their friends escaped but the other knights were starting to charge into their direction.

Jade extended her hand out to Garrett. “Do you trust me?”

Garrett looked back as he could already picture what she had planned. “Erik and I already survived jumping off a waterfall.” Garrett took Jade’s hand. “I’ll do it a second time.”

If the situation wasn’t so dire then Jade would’ve laughed.

Jade and Garrett took the plunge, jumping off the cliff, and embracing the chilly water that awaited them.

*~*

Taking deep breaths, Garrett struggled to regain equilibrium after the fall. The impact took a lot out of him as this experience was rougher than when he cliff dived with Erik.

Jade appeared equally as dazed as she laid face-up on the grass. She allowed the sun to warm her freezing body. “We have to get going. Hendrik will keep chasing after us.”

“He’s a persistent one.” Garrett reached for his sword and her spear. “He and Jasper don’t know when to give up.”

“They’re brave knights. You can’t expect anything less from them.” Jade grabbed her lance and used it to help pull herself upright.

Jade took a deep breath. She opened her eyes when she turned her head to face Garrett. “I’m glad I didn’t fail to protect you this time.” Garrett raised his eyebrows at a loss of what Jade could mean. She started to laugh. “Of course you wouldn’t know. You were still just a baby.”

Jade started to walk towards the trail Tristan spoke of with Garrett following behind. “I was there when Dundrasil fell. I...I actually was with your mother, Queen Eleanor, when we escaped the monsters attacking the kingdom.”

“You were?” asked Garrett. “I...I had no idea. Tristan never mentioned that.”

“Why would he? He was a baby too, remember?” Jade frowned as she thought back to that tragic moment. “Your mother and I escaped with you and your brother, but King Irwin stayed behind to protect the kingdom with Lord Robert and my father. We almost made it to Heliodor when the Lord of Shadows’ forces found us. During the chaos, we were separated. Your mother had Tristan, while I had you. I assumed the monsters killed your mother and Tristan when they found us. It took all I had just to fend them off, but in the struggle, I lost you in your basket and you went into a river. I...I saw you plummet downstream.”

“The monsters were convinced you were dead so they left me alone. Eventually, Lord Robert found me and we made it to Heliodor in secret only to learn that my father declared you the Darkspawn. We knew something was wrong with my father so we left on a journey to find out what really happened at Dundrasil. I...I spent eighteen years feeling so guilty, for thinking I got your killed and failed Queen Eleanor.” Jade began to smile. “But you survived. You survived.”

Garrett squeezed Jade’s hand. “Thank you for saving me. Because of you, my grandfather, Chalky, found me and raised me with his daughter, Amber, in Cobblestone. Even though I knew nothing of my destiny, in a weird way, you gave me the time to be a normal kid instead of the Luminary.”

Jade smiled. “Thank Yggdrasil for the small miracles.”

*~*

Garrett and Jade made it to an old bridge that led to the old road that connected Dundrasil with Zwaardrust. It was then that Garrett got a good glimpse of the path that Tristan was referring to as the old road was completely blocked off by boulders.

“They weren’t there when we escaped,” said Jade. “I’m guessing the monsters caused the rockslide when they thought we were still within the kingdom.”

“The Lord of Shadows just loves to ruin everything,” said Garrett.

They kept walking onward until they heard the thunderous sounds of horse hooves and the neigh of a mighty horse.

Garrett and Jade stood their ground as they caught sight of Obsidian coming downhill with Hendrik riding on the horse’s back.

Garrett groaned while drawing his sword. “Not again.”

“Persistence is Hendrik’s middle name,” said Jade.

Obsidian rode closer to them with Hendrik urging the horse to stop. Hendrik drew his greatsword once more and raised it towards Garrett. “Your life ends now, Darkspawn! Princess Jade, I request that you step aside so I may relieve Erdrea of this blight.”

Jade swung her lance forward. “I will do no such thing, Hendrik! Garrett here is under my protection as I swore to Queen Eleanor before she perished that he would be safe. I will protect him from the Lord of Shadows’ minions and anyone else who means him harm! Even you.”

Hendrik shook his head. “You cannot see it, princess? This boy casts a shadow upon this world that calls to the Lord of Shadows. He is the Darkspawn!”

“Enough, Hendrik!”

An arrow struck the ground in front of Obsidian. The horse cried in fear as he was startled from such a sudden attack that it took Hendrik a moment to regain control of his horse.

Down the old road, Rab and Tristan arrived. Tristan had his bow drawn as he prepared to fire another arrow at Hendrik.

Rab had his hands raised as he beckoned Jade and Garrett to come to them. Hendrik attempted to block their path only for Tristan to fire another arrow at him. Tristan intentionally missed but did enough harm to startle Obsidian once more.

“I admire your courage, Sir Hendrik,” said Rab, “but you are gravely mistaken about Garrett. He is no emissary of evil. He is the light that will save this world.”

Hendrik gasped in recognition of the voice. “Lord Robert. You too are swayed by the boy’s lies? Even though he is your grandson, I had hoped that someone like you wouldn’t fall for such blatant deception.”

Tristan rolled his eyes.

“It is you who are mistaken, Hendrik,” said Rab. “We will prove it to you, but not today.”

Tristan slung his bow over his shoulder once Garrett and Jade were behind them. And with Hendrik continuing to keep his distance, Tristan turned to Rab. “Grandfather! Now’s our chance to escape. I can hold Hendrik back, but I’ll need your help.”

“You have it, laddie.”

Tristan took Rab’s hand and squeezed it gently, while he raised his other hand in the air. He exhaled as a wave of chilling magic gathered around them. Magic was all about intent and power, and with Rab’s help, Tristan had all the power he needed. Now, he just needed the intent to guide them to safety.

Just like when Tristan helped him, Garrett, and Erik to escape Hendrik the first time, he conjured an ice wall. This time, Tristan was stronger and had Rab’s help to generate a much larger wall of ice that completely blocked off the old road from Hendrik. The ice hugged the mountains that bordered the old road.

With the wall in place, Hendrik couldn’t chase after them. But even with Tristan and Rab’s combined magical might, the heat slowly melted the ice so they had no time to waste.

“Get going!” Tristan released Rab’s hand and they started to make a run to the boulders. “Be careful. The rocks are sharp.”

They helped each other across, while Hendrik’s yells could be heard even with the ice wall in place.

They climbed over the boulders and made it to the opposite side to continue down the old road until they arrived just outside the ruins of Zwaardrust where everyone else waited.

Sylvando, Serena, Erik, and Veronica all appeared relieved to see them. None of them got separated, which meant they could leave and continue this journey together.

*~*

The uneventful journey back to the Salty Stallion was peaceful compared to everything they went through. They followed the path to a secluded spot where they docked the ship where a smaller boat just big enough for them all to fit in was anchored.

They took the tiny boat out to where the Salty Stallion laid anchor. 

Dave greeted everyone as they finally returned to the Salty Stallion. He appeared grateful to see Tristan was back, but he was confused when he noticed Rab and Jade. His confusion eased up once Sylvando gave him a rundown of everything that has happened since they left.

Garrett stood beside Tristan at the front of the boat, staring out into the ocean as they sailed away.

“I’m glad you’re here this time,” said Garrett. “Seeing you prisoner, it ate me alive.”

Tristan smiled. “I could say the same thing when I saw Hendrik drag you away in chains. Even though I was told you were the Darkspawn and didn’t know a thing about you, in my heart, I knew you couldn’t be evil and it upset me terribly to see what was done to you.”

“Thanks for having faith in me. I wish your kingdom did.”

“Heliodor is no longer my kingdom,” said Tristan. “I renounce my title as Prince of Heliodor. I am only a Prince of Dundrasil. And I shall walk by your side, brother, to save this world and see our home rebuilt one day.”

Garrett smiled. “One day we will rebuild Dundrasil. But first.” Garrett walked over to Rab as everyone gathered around the deck. “I believe you have the Rainbough.”

Rab chuckled as he reached into his bag. “I do. I apologize again for taking it.” Rab passed the Rainbough over to Garrett.

The shining branch of Yggdrasil was a marvelous sight to behold, especially so close.

Garrett took the Rainbough and soon the Mark of Light began to glow. They all gasped as a blinding light washed over the boat with a foggy image playing before them.

They all saw an odd altar that bore a dragon-like crest. There were six pedestals were six, glowing orbs floated towards and from the altar arose a rainbow bridge that led directly to Yggdrasil.

The vision faded as everyone regained their normal sight.

“What was that?” asked Erik.

“A vision from Yggdrasil?” Serena stared at the Mark of Light as it returned to normal. “When you came into contact with the Rainbough, Yggdrasil must’ve shown you how to reach its heart!”

Veronica nodded. “The altar...it’s in the First Forest. I recognized it from one of the High Priest’s books.” 

“What of those orbs?” said Sylvando. “There were six of them. And they were so beautiful. Red, blue, yellow, silver, green, and indigo.”

Tristan brought a hand to his face. “Six orbs. Oh! Erik!”

Erik’s eyes lit up as he knew exactly what Tristan meant. He went into his bag to retrieve the Red Orb of Heliodor. “This was one of the orbs from the vision. Well, if it’ll help you save the world, Garrett, then it’s all yours.” Erik passed the Red Orb over to him.

Jade coughed as she went into her satchel. She retrieved the Yellow Orb that was the runner up prize at the Octagonia. “We took this with us when we snatched the Rainbough. It’s a good thing we didn’t sell it yet.”

Garrett took the Yellow Orb too. “We got two of the six orbs without even trying. Now to find out where we can get the other two.”

“Keep sailing west, Dave!” said Sylvando. “At least until we can figure out a proper destination.

“You got it, Sylv!”

*~*

They sailed onward for over a day now. They were approaching the channel that divided Gondolia with the seaside city of Puerto Valor.

Erik leaned against the railing as he listened to the soothing sounds of the sea. “Hey! Should we make dock in Puerto Valor since we’re so close? We could recoup on supplies.”

“No, darling!” Sylvando left Dave to steer the ship and pranced his way down to the hold. “I just did inventory earlier today and we have more than enough supplies. In fact, I’m feeling famished! Why don’t I make us all something?”

Sylvando didn’t wait to hear anyone speak up as he disappeared into the hold.

Jade mumbled something about Sylvando being an odd man before she went back to practicing her martial arts.

“Well, in that case, do we have a destination lined up?” asked Erik.

“Ay, laddie!” Rab stood near the helm with a map laid out before him. “We will sail north to Sniflheim. I’m sure we can find some excellent information on the orbs there.”

Serena agreed. “We won’t be too far from Arboria too. Surely the High Priest there could help us.”

“North we go then!” said Dave. “Once I sail us through the Puerto Valor strait then we’ll be out in the open ocean. We won’t be seeing land again for a while, crew, so enjoy the sights while you can.”

They embraced their sea life as they sailed passed Gondolia and Puerto Valor.

It took almost another day before they made it out to the open sea.

And Sylvando was back on the deck once Puerto Valor was completely out of sight.

Out in the open sea, they enjoyed life out on the ocean as Salty Stallion began to sail north.

However, before they got anywhere close to Sniflhelm, a thick fog formed around them. They didn’t think too much of it at first until the fog got thicker and the temperature dropped.

“This fog isn’t natural,” said Veronica. “I can sense magic to it.”

Tristan gasped as he tried to see anyone else on the deck but was left blind. “Is a monster causing this? Where is everyone?”

Garrett bumped into Erik. They grabbed the railing to keep themselves from falling overboard as the fog only got worse. “We have to get out of this fog,” said Garrett. “This is getting too dangerous.”

“I can’t do anything about it!” said Sylvando. “This fog is too thick.”

And as soon as those words left Sylvando’s lips, the ship began to rock as they could hear and feel the ship crashing into something.

*~*

Meanwhile, in Heliodor, Jasper returned to the throne room now that all the knights left for the night. King Carnelian was left alone which would allow them to speak privately for the first time in ages.

Jasper knelt before King Carnelian. “My master, we received a message that Hendrik failed to capture the Luminary. He and Prince Tristan escaped on a boat.”

“A pity.” King Carnelian sighed as he rested his head on his hand. “No matter. My plans continue to unfold almost exactly as I anticipated. With Tristan accompanying the Luminary, we have the perfect means of tracking him. Does the tracking rune remain in place?”

“Yes, my master.” Jasper held the bracelet that he gifted Tristan with. As much as it pained him to use Tristan as a pawn, Jasper had no other choice. He was a loyal servant to his master, he would not allow his heart to assuage him from his quest for power. “Tristan returned the bracelet, but the rune is embedded in his body now. So long as he lives, I can track him. And his attachment to his brother will ensure they are always together.”

King Carnelian chuckled. “Excellent! Now, we can move onto the next phase of our plans. We cannot allow the Luminary to easily claim the Orbs of Yggdrasil. Let us test his resolve. And I know exactly how we can do so.”

Jasper kept his head bowed low as he hid a smile. “And how does the Lord of Shadows seek to toy with the Luminary now?”

A malevolent shadow gathered around King Carnelian as he laughed at Jasper’s question.


	8. A Maiden Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I was wrapping up another story and got busy with the holidays. I hope you enjoy this chapter since I spent all day working on it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

Garrett slowly opened his eyes as water crashed against his body. Bits of saltwater got stuck in his nose, startling him to fully awaken. He sprang up with sand all over his face and clothes. He dragged himself out of the water when he noticed the ship ashore then remembered what happened last. 

The Salty Stallion got stuck in a strange fog then they crashed into something. He looked out to see jagged rocks sticking out from the ocean as they landed in this small, inlet. A few other ships were scattered about as it made him believe that a disastrous fate struck other sailors before them. On their ship were a few small holes in the ship, enough to where they couldn’t attempt to sail without fixing them. He gasped as he thought about the others.

Garrett looked around until he found Tristan and everyone else scattered about the shore.

He screamed in horror as he feared they perished when the ship got stuck in the fog and crashed.

Tristan twitched as he picked his head up. Slowly, everyone else began to stir awake too as Garrett’s voice alerted them. 

“Thank, Yggdrasil.” Garrett sighed while he ran over to their side. He helped Tristan up first before running over to Serena. “I started to fear that you died in the crash.”

“It’ll take a lot more than that to kill us!” Sylvando jumped to his feet. He shrieked as he looked over at the Salty Stallion’s condition. “My poor baby! Look what happened to her.”

Erik gulped. “We’ll need to fix that before we even attempt to sail again.”

Veronica tried to brush the sand from her dress, but not all of it would come off. “Bugger! But first, we need to deal with that fog. There’s odd magic here that I can’t quite put my finger on. It won’t be safe to sail until we do something about it.”

“I’m afraid you’re correct, Veronica.” Rab grabbed his cane and used it to support himself. He searched around the shore, hoping to find what it was that made them shipwrecked. “Curious. The magic here isn’t dark just wild.”

“Wild?” asked Jade. “What is that supposed to mean.”

Serena held onto Garrett’s hand as they soon rejoined them. “Wild Magic tends to just be a natural occurrence. It is neither good or evil, it just exists. If we’re to compare it to anything then it’s like the weather.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” said Tristan. “But how does that help us out of this predicament?”

Dave looked over to the other ships. He assessed their damage before turning his attention to the Salty Stallion. “Well, those ships are quite old but I think we can use enough of their parts to repair the damage to our ship. Then begins the work of getting us back out into the sea. I’ll get to work on it right away!”

“You are a treasure, Dave,” said Sylvando.

Garrett muttered his agreement. He started to check out their surroundings for anything else of use when he noticed a small boulder in the middle of the inlet with a pool of water around it. 

For some reason, he felt drawn to the area and started to walk off on his own.

This didn’t go unnoticed. Tristan raised his brows before following after Garrett to the boulder. “You shouldn’t wander off on your own. There’s wild magic here!”

“I’ll be fine.” Garrett barely finished those words before yelping when the water erupted.

They jumped back as they saw a large figure rise from the water and land onto the boulder.

However, before anyone could draw their weapons or conjure magic, they gasped at the sight before them.

A feminine figure sat on the boulder with everyone taking notice of a pink, scaley tail with a clear fin. She had wavy, pink hair that contrasted beautifully against her fair skin and bright, pink irises. Strings of pearls covered her curvey body and she wore a seashell bra to cover her breasts.

She bore a gentle smile on her face which quickly turned into a frown. “Oh...you’re not my Kai.”

Garrett and Tristan stood there with jaws dropped as they stared at this radiant figure.

Veronica ran over to them, wide-eyed. “My goodness. You’re a mermaid!”

The mermaid nodded. “I am. I see you got lost here in the Strand like my Kai and I did.”

“The Strand?” asked Erik.

Rab’s eyes lit up as he muttered the same thing. “The Strand. I heard of this land. It’s a shore where wild magic gathers that causes sailors to get to lost at sea. I didn’t know the Strand’s magic could affect merfolk too.”

“It shouldn’t, but I have a terrible sense of direction.” The mermaid chuckled. “I’m Michelle.”

Garrett took a step closer then waved. “Hello, Michelle. I’m Garrett. And this is my brother, Tristan. And these are our friends.” He quickly introduced everyone before approaching Michelle again once pleasantries were exchanged. “Now, what was this you were saying about your Kai? Is Kai a merman?”

“Oh, no, silly,” said Michelle. “Kai is a sailor. He hails from the village of Lonalulu.”

“Lonalulu? Really?” Tristan closed his eyes as he pictured a map of Erdrea. “That’s quite far from here. How would you even meet him?”

“He was sailing one day when he got caught in a storm. I saved him before he could drown and brought him here to tend to his wounds.” Michelle smiled brightly as she looked up to the sky. “It was a wonderful time. I can’t remember how long we were together before his wounds finally healed and he returned for Lonalulu. But before he left, he promised to marry me and we would go live together in the Undersea Kingdom of Nautica. I even received the Undersea Queen’s blessing for our union.”

Michelle sighed. “However, I haven’t seen Kai in so long. I’ve been waiting and waiting and he’s yet to return. I fear the worst may have happened to him when he sailed home.”

“How sad,” said Jade. “And it would appear we’re stuck here too. We’re on a mission to find the Orbs of Yggdrasil so that Garrett can reach Yggdrasil’s heart.”

“Why would you want to do such a thing?” asked Michelle.

Garrett held his hand up to present Michelle with the Mark of Light. “I’m the Luminary.”

Michelle gasped. “The Luminary! Wow! What an honor to meet you.” Michelle started to chuckle as she jumped into the water to swim just a bit closer. She marveled at the Mark of Light as they did when they first met a mermaid. “Incredible! Oh!”

Michelle went silent for a moment before nodding to herself. “We can help each other. If you would sail to Lonalulu to find my Kai then I promise to arrange a meeting between you and Queen Marina. She is a wise and ancient mermaid. She would surely know where to find the Orbs of Yggdrasil and other means of helping you on your journey.”

“Truly!” said Tristan. “That would help us greatly. What say you, brother?”

Garrett agreed. “We can do that in exchange with an audience with Queen Marina. But first, we’ll need to make some repairs to our ship.”

“Leave that to us!” Sylvando wrapped his arm over Erik’s shoulder. “We’ll have that taken care of in a jiffy, right, darling?”

Erik sighed. “I know nothing about repairing ships, but I can help.”

Erik left to join Sylvando and Dave in the efforts to repair the ship, while everyone else waited.

*~*

The sun was just beginning to set over the Strand when Sylvando finally gave them a progress report.

“Oye! We have the hole all patched up.”

Sylvando leaned over the rail with Erik beside him as they carried hammers. They stripped the other ship of parts to make the necessary repairs to the Salty Stallion. Dave was getting the last bits of the ship fixed.

Veronica yelped with joy as she ran off the sandy shore to reach the ship. “Great! We can finally leave this place.” She flinched when she thought about Michelle and how rude that might sound now that they knew her story. “My apologies, Michelle. I didn’t mean to sound so rude. I know how important this place is to you.”

From her watery inlet, Michelle chuckled on the rock. “It is quite alright, Veronica. This place is a little sad when you think about it even if it is what brought my Kai and me together.”

Everyone started to climb onto the ship, while Michelle watched from below.

However, one problem remained. The ship was ashore and they lacked the proper tools to get the ship back into the water.

Tristan gulped. “Well...I guess grandfather and I could use some ice magic to create a slope for the ship. We can make it slide into the water so we can sail out of the Strand.”

“Aye, laddie,” said Rab, “that should be within our power to do.”

Rab and Tristan started to make their way off the ship when Michelle stopped them.

Michelle dove back into the inlet before disappearing into its depths then reappeared off the shore so that she was much closer to the ship.

“You needn’t worry about wasting your magic,” said Michelle. “I can help you. It’s the least I can do since you will go through the trouble of finding my Kai.” Michelle blew a kiss towards the ship. The water began to wrap around her as a ramp slowly formed and connected the ship to the ocean.

They gasped as they watched Michelle’s magic pulled the ship out to sea with a gentle crash.

Michelle waved at them from the shoreline. “Mermaid magic is incredible, isn’t it? I can command the water to help you. Although it isn’t nearly as powerful as the Queen’s magic, it gets the job done.”

Jade ran towards the rail to be slightly closer towards Michelle. “You have our thanks, Michelle! And are you sure you can get the Undersea Queen to meet with us?”

“It won’t be any trouble at all. The Queen will gladly help you with your service to the merfolk!” Michelle kept waving them off. “Please, return soon. I can’t wait until I’m reunited with my beloved Kai.”

“We’ll find him, Michelle!” Tristan said while everyone waved at her. “We’ll be back soon. I promise!”

“I’ll be waiting, my friends! Safe travels!”

*~*

The Salty Stallion escaped from the Strand thanks to Michelle’s mermaid magic. While they sailed south, away from their initial destination of Sniflheim, for the southern village of Lonalulu, they had a clearer purpose of doing so. And the possibility of receiving aid from the Undersea Queen was too good of an offer to pass.

But then they also wanted to solve the mystery of why Kai never returned for Michelle as he promised.

Garrett and Serena stood near the rails of the ship, looking out into the ocean together, while Dave kept steering the ship south.

“I worry for poor Michelle.” Serena gently combed through her hair as she stared out to the water that gently crashed against the ship. She spoke very softly while she kept thinking about Michelle. “If Kai truly did love Michelle as she said then I don’t understand why he never returned. What if something happened to him on the way back to Lonalulu? I pray we won’t bring her any bad news.”

Garrett moved his hand to Serena’s back. “There’s no point in worrying. We won’t know until we get to Lonalulu.”

Serena nodded. “You’re right. We mustn’t worry until we see Kai...or if the villagers tell us anything.”

They stayed close together as the ship continued to sail south.

*~*

The Salty Stallion sailed south before taking a turn east to reach the coast of Lonalulu, which was further south of Hotto. Luckily, they had a smooth trip with no dangerous weather or monsters assaulting the ship. It made everyone very grateful, but also on edge as they knew this good fortune couldn’t last forever.

Dave took to steering the ship now as they rode the currents to Lonalulu. They expected it to take less than a day now.

As they neared the coast of Lonalulu, they noticed a peculiar sight that signaled to them that their good luck was over. As they sailed closer it became more apparent as they saw a ship overturned with several, small boats sailing over the tide as another ship tried to provide rescue as men shouted on third ship.

“They’re in danger!” Jade ran towards the rail as she could hear shouting. “I can’t quite make out what they’re saying.”

“Neither can I,” said Rab, “but they’re in danger. Dave, steer the ship closer!”

“Will do, granddad.”

Dave steered the ship closer with the sailors soon noticing the ship. Their screaming got louder with it becoming easier to hear them, but they still couldn’t fully make out what they were saying.

Sylvando ran to the front of the ship. He leaned just a little over the edge to try and hear them better. “What’s that? Look for what?”

As the ship sailed closer, their yelling got clearer.

“LOOK OUT!”

They looked over at the other ship when they witnessed a pair of tentacles rising from the water that slammed into the ship. Men dove overboard with the lifeboats attempting to sail over to save everyone that they could.

“By Yggdrasil!” Serena gasped. “It’s a sea monster!”

Erik nodded. “I bet that’s a tentacular. They love attacking sailors.”

“A tentacular?” Tristan reached for his bow and arrow. “How do we fight one of those?”

“I know how, but it’ll take a bit of work.” Erik looked over to Sylvando and Jade. “I’ll need you two to help me. Dave, keep sailing. The rest of you, use magic on the tentacular. It’s our best way of hurting the monster until I can make my plan work.”

“Finally!” Veronica cheered as she cracked her knuckles. “We get a little action.”

Erik ran below deck with Jade and Sylvando to work on whatever it was he was planning.

Meanwhile, Garrett and Tristan assembled on the deck with Rab, Serena, and Veronica as they braced themselves for the monster.

As the Salty Stallion sailed closer to the wreckage of the ship, they could hear the sailors begging for them to turn away. They knew these men had to be from Lonalulu as it was the only village close enough were so many sailors could come from. And if they had to take a guess, they were willing to be Kai was amongst these men since he was a sailor too.

“Keep sailing onward, Dave!” said Garrett. “We need to slay this beast before it can hurt anyone else.

“You got it, Luminary!”

The Salty Stallion sailed onward until the water erupted beside them. Several tentacles emerged from the sea with the giant, squid head of the tentacular soon appeared. The beast howled at them as it stared at them with a pair of giant eyes.

Tristan pulled his bowstring back as he enchanted his arrow with icy magic. “You heard Erik. Magic is our best bet to hurt this beasty!” He fired his icy arrow at the tentacular, which struck the beast with a chilling effect. The tentacular growled at them but showed signs of being injured by Tristan’s magic.

“Magic does work against it!” Veronica brought her hands together as she conjured a fireball that she flung over at the tentacular.

“Let me help you!” Garrett held his hand forward to conjure a fireball of his own. Their fire blasted the tentacular with enough heat that it howled in pain as it clearly didn’t like fire.

The tentacular swung one of its tentacles at them to slam it on the desk. Serena swung her wand to generate a gust of wind that repelled the tentacle before it could strike them. “I’ll try to keep it’s tentacles away from us.”

“I’ll help you, Serena!” Rab conjured bolts of darkness that struck a tentacle too.

They continued to bombard the beast with magic as that was their only weapon to fight a monster of such great size.

From the sea, the sailors cheered them on as they saw these travelers as their saviors.

Below deck, a port opened up with a cannon soon sticking out from the opening.

Jade opened the port, while Sylvando pushed the cannon through the opening. Erik loaded the cannon before lighting up the gunpowder.

“Fire in the hole!” shouted Erik.

The cannon boomed as a cannonball struck the tentacular’s body.

The beast howled in agony as its tentacles crashed into the ocean. The beast’s eyes started to appear dazed and it wobbled like it was completely stunned.

Erik ran back above upstairs. “Now’s your chance! The tentacular can’t withstand the force of cannon fire. It leaves them stunned.”

“You know a lot about tentacular,” said Veronica. “I thought you were a thief, not a sailor!”

“A man can wear many hats. Now kill the beasty!”

Garrett drew his sword as the tentacular leaned against the ship. The weight of the beast was pushing against the ship and would surely drag them under if they didn’t act quickly. The beast was still stunned so it would be easy enough to hit the beast with a direct hit, which is exactly what Garrett would do.

The Mark of Light began to ignite as a ray of light ascended to the sky with the light taking the shape of the mark too. The sailors watched from their boats and recognized the symbol of the Luminary before the light created lightning that struck Garrett’s sword.

A bright light gathered around Garrett as he charged after the tentacular.

“You will hurt no one else, beasty!” Garrett swung his sword at the tentacular, laying a direct blow.

The light consumed the beast’s body as it jerked itself upright. It gave a mighty cry of pain before it’s body crumbled into darkness and ash, saving the sailors from death.

*~*

With only one of the Lonalulu sailing ships still standing, they loaded the remaining sailors onto the Salty Stallion before sailing back to the village. Most of the sailors brought onto the Salty Stallion were injured since Serena and Rab could perform healing magic. The uninjured stayed on the other ship as it sailed closely behind just in case another tentacular emerged from the sea.

Garrett and company learned that the Lonalulu sailors had ventured out to sea to battle the tentacular since it was attacking their ships. They hoped a large assault would fell the beast, which turned out to be a failure. If it wasn’t for Garrett and company then the sailors would’ve met certain death.

As Serena and Rab were busy tending to the injured, Tristan worked on finding Kai.

“Is there anyone named Kai amongst your people?” asked Tristan.

An older, dark-haired sailor looked around before pointing to one of the unconscious sailors. He singled out the one who was Kai, a sailor with dark-blue hair and bronze skin. Kai was a young man, probably around Sylvando’s age if not a little younger. He appeared strong though despite being in such an injured state.

The other sailor crossed his arms as he kept watching Kai. “The boy’s a good lad and did great work in protecting his fellow sailors from the tentacular, but it’s a shame he’s cursed.”

Tristan winced. “Cursed? How?”

“Aye, the mermaid’s curse.” The sailor reached into his pocket to take out a flask of rum. He took a sip before offering some to Tristan who kindly rejected the offer. “Mermaids are wicked creatures that steal men’s souls, especially sailors. It’s said that Kai’s grandfather met a mermaid while lost at sea.” 

The sailor took another swig of rum. “He was to marry the old chief’s daughter before he got lost. He disappeared for months before he finally returned to the village, but he was a shell of a man. He kept speaking of returning to his beloved mermaid. The engagement was called off and the chief’s daughter married another sailor, while Kai’s grandfather was locked away for being insane. Then...a year later, after she gave birth to the sailor’s child, it’s said the chief and his son-in-law died out in sea then she killed herself and her child. Our people believe it was the mermaid who killed them for keeping Kai away from her.”

Tristan gasped as he thought of the story. He couldn’t picture Michelle or any mermaid doing something so horrible. “But...what happened to Kai’s grandfather?”

“He was found on the shore, soaking wet, with a baby girl in his arms. We believe he had a child with the mermaid. The chief’s successor and villagers left him locked away. It wasn’t until after he died and the girl grew into an adult that she was allowed into the village then she would marry a sailor and have Kai.”

“The grandfather died,” Tristan whispered. “And the grandfather, was...was he named Kai too?”

“Aye,” said the sailor.

Tristan sighed. They found Kai, but it wasn’t the right Kai. Michelle’s Kai died years ago, which meant...Tristan didn’t even want to think about how they would explain what happened to her as they continued to sail for Lonalulu.

*~*

The Salty Stallion docked in the village of Lonalulu just before nightfall. The other ship docked too with the sailors returning to their families with cheers echoing across the cliffs that protected the village from invaders. The village of Lonalulu wasn’t anything incredible as it was a typical, fishing village. Several, smaller boats were docked at the harbor. There were several shacks and larger homes just off the shore built on top of wooden stilts to protect them from the tide.

It looked like a beautiful, peaceful place to live.

Everyone was excited to see their families reunited as they also came to learn that the dreaded tentacular that was assaulting their ship was finally defeated. 

But most importantly, the villagers were equally as ecstatic to learn that it was the Luminary and his allies that saved their people.

A feast was held in honor of Garrett and everyone for slaying the beast that terrorized their community.

And what a feast it was. The food was incredible as they ate grilled fish, vegetables, and fruits that were seasoned just perfectly. And there was plenty of rum to go around for everyone. 

The rum left it’s mark on the adults of the village as they all stumbled around the village in a drunken mess.

At the tavern, Sylvando danced for the villagers with a chorus of cheers bombarding him. Dave strummed along his guitar to provide the music that allowed Sylvando’s fan dance to go off without a hitch.

Rab joked with some of the villagers as Erik kept close to make sure the old man didn’t hurt himself.

Serena and Veronica stayed away from the partying. Veronica mostly had no choice as the villagers were convinced she was still just a child so she was left with all the other children. Meanwhile, Serena was finishing up tending to the injured.

As everyone else was busy, Tristan turned to Garrett and Jade who were amongst some villagers. They were eating happily when Tristan finally shared the news he heard from the sailor about Kai.

Jade frowned before taking a long sip of her rum. “So...it is as we feared. Kai’s dead.”

“I’m afraid so.” Tristan sat between them at the bar. “I knew mermaids lived longer than humans, but I hadn’t considered that Michelle wouldn’t understand time the way we did.”

“Should we sail back to the Strand to tell her right away?” asked Garrett.

“Not so fast.” Jade got back on her feet. “Maybe we should speak with Kai the grandson first. Maybe Kai the grandfather left behind something for Michelle...anything that might explain why he never kept his promise.”

Garrett nodded. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Tristan, do you know where he lives?”

“Yeah.” Tristan got back on his feet. “I remember the house the sailors carried Kai into. It’s not too far from here.”

Garrett asked Jade if she would join them, but she decided to stick around to keep an eye on everyone else.

Tristan led Garrett across the village to the small shack that Kai lived in.

Before they could knock on the door, a dark-blue headed man stepped out. Kai jumped back when he saw them then recomposed himself. “Oh. Aloha, friends.” He bowed slightly. “Thank you for rescuing us from the tentacular. I was just about to pick up some food. Is there something I can do for you?”

Garrett and Tristan turned to each other for a moment then Garrett decided to be the one to take charge.

“Yes, actually, it’s about your grandfather,” said Garrett.

Kai groaned. “What about my grandfather? Are you hear to poke fun of the grandson of the cursed man?”

“No, it’s not that,” said Tristan. “It’s just that...we were saved by the mermaid that saved your grandfather.”

Kai took a step back and clenched his fists. “Oh, were you? So what?”

Garrett could tell that Kai’s grandfather and Michelle were a particularly sore subject for him. “We don’t mean any offense, Kai. Please give us a chance to explain.”

So Garrett tried to explain things as calmly as he could. He told Kai about how they met Michelle and what she told them about his grandfather. He tried to present everything as neutrally as possible, especially when it came to dismissing the curse.

When Garrett was finished, Kai started to groan again. “That mermaid caused my family nothing but trouble. I shouldn’t do a thing to help her,” he said. “But since you’re the ones who rescued me...I’ll do you this favor. Follow me.”

“To where?” asked Tristan.

“My grandfather’s grave.”

Kai led them out of the village, taking them further north. They passed the small church and walked into a narrow trail that led them to the village’s cemetery.

The cemetery faced an inlet channel that led out to the sea. Kai explained that the dead were buried here so that their souls could float back to Yggdrasil, which reminded them of the ceremony they performed back in Dundrasil.

They passed many beautiful graves along the shore before they finally stopped at a pitiful tombstone that was covered in weeds and looked abandoned compared to the others.

“Here lies my grandfather,” said Kai.

“Oh dear.” Tristan knelt to Kai the grandfather’s grave and started to pull away at the weeds to make the grave more presentable. “Why would your village treat the man so poorly in death? That just seems unnecessarily cruel.”

Kai sighed. “They took the mermaid’s curse very seriously. Even my mother suffered as they believed her to be half-mermaid since they didn’t know where she came from. It’s a miracle they even allowed me to become a sailor. The old chief believed that my being out in sea would bring the mermaid’s curse down upon us once more.”

“I’m surprised they didn’t blame you for the tentacular then,” said Garrett.

“I am too, but tentaculars tend to appear every decade. So it’s been long enough since the last attack that the villagers believed it to just be a coincidence. Aye, if a second tentacular appeared then they would’ve surely blamed me for it.”

Tristan finished clearing the weeds. While he couldn’t do much to fix the grave itself, he could at least give it the appearance of being well cared for. “There! It looks presentable again. I just wish we didn’t have to tell Michelle the truth. I’d hate to break her heart.”

“Yeah.” Garrett nodded. “How are we going to explain this to her?”

“There’s nothing to explain.” A gentle voice alerted them. They all looked back to find Michelle peeking out from the ocean with tears streaming down her face. She was submerged from the waist down, but she was close enough to hear them and see her Kai’s grave.

Kai gasped when he saw Michelle though. “Merciful Yggdrasil! You’re her!” He didn’t speak with fear in his voice, but with pure astonishment. He found himself staring at Michelle for a while as he hadn’t expected her to look so beautiful.

“Michelle!” said Garrett and Tristan.

Michelle smiled at them even as she cried. “I decided to follow you to Lonalulu. I kept my distance since I didn’t want to scare anyone, but when I overheard that you found my Kai, I followed you here. Oh, what a silly girl.” Michelle brushed her tears away. “This is my fault. I should’ve known my Kai passed by now. I lost track of time and forgot that to mermaids, human lives are over in the blink of the eye.”

Michelle swam closer to the shore. They didn’t stop her as they didn’t know what she intended on doing when she finally touched dry land.

Light swallowed Michelle as her fin turned into legs with a thin piece of cloth covering her genitals. She stumbled to the shore and was barely able to keep herself upright as she adjusted to walking with legs.

Michelle approached Kai’s grave and collapsed once she was in front of it. She continued to weep as she brought her lips to touch the rock. “My Kai...how I dreamt of spending the rest of our lives together. I wish we could’ve had a happier ending.”

“Michelle.” Tristan knelt beside her, placing a hand on her back.

Michelle took Tristan’s hands and gently squeezed them. “Thank you, Tristan. And you too, Garrett. I’m finally with my Kai again even if it is from the most unfortunate of circumstances.” She kissed Tristan on the forehead before she stumbled over to Garrett and did the same to him. 

Then she turned to Kai the grandson. “And to you...I’m sorry the harm I caused you and your family. If I had known一”

Kai shook his head as he stared at Michelle with wide-eyes. “No! I...I hated you all my life, but now that I’m looking you in the face. And now that I’m hearing you talk about my grandfather...you didn’t curse him. He just truly loved you.” Tears started to flow from Kai’s eyes as he took Michelle’s hands. He gasped as something dawned on him. “Wait here!”

Kai ran uphill. Garrett and Tristan peeked around with Michelle stumbling to their side. They saw a small shack at the top of the hill which Kai went inside. He was there for a while before he ran back down, carrying several things in his arms.

When Kai returned, they saw he had a canvas with him and a veil. He turned the canvas around to show a painting of a mermaid that looked closely like Michelle.

“My grandfather was banished to that cabin.” Kai took several breaths from having to run uphill and downhill so quickly. “He spent years painting. And...he made this veil. It’s a tradition for the men in our village to sew the wedding veils for their brides.” Kai presented the veil to Michelle, which had tiny seashells sown into the fabric too.

Michelle wept as she carried the veil and brought it to her face. “My Kai...he made this for me. He wanted me to wear it when we finally wed.”

Kai went into his pocket then presented Michelle with an envelope. “There was also this letter addressed to you.”

Michelle took the letter and began to read it. The tears grew as she pressed the letter close to her chest once she finished reading it. “My Kai...he wanted to be with me but felt duty-bound to stay. What a kind man.” She gave the letter to Kai so that he could learn the truth too. He started to read with Michelle telling him the important parts. “Your grandfather...he raised your mother even though she wasn’t his child. Her mother killed herself in her grief for losing her husband and tried to drown them both...your grandfather couldn’t save the mother, but he saved her daughter.” 

“My mother,” whispered Kai as he understood what Michelle meant. “Then my grandmother was the chief’s daughter that grandfather was supposed to marry. He felt so guilty for abandoning her that he chose to stay in the village to raise her daughter even if it meant never being with the woman he loved.”

Michelle placed the veil on before she touched Kai’s hands. She kept weeping as she stared him in the eyes. “You have kind, strong hands like your grandfather. I pray for your happiness, young Kai.”

Michelle started to walk away from him before going over to Tristan and Garrett. She went to the string of pearls around her waist with them noticing a lavender-colored shell was also attached to the string. She gave the shell to Tristan. “You fulfilled your promise, so I will fulfill mine. This shell will call Queen Marina and grant you an audience with her. Thank you, my friends. For finally putting my soul to rest.”

“What do you mean?” Tristan brought the shell to his chest.

Michelle started to walk over to the water. “If a mermaid steps onto dry land then she may never return to the sea or else she will perish.”

Garrett’s eyes widened as he reached to grab Michelle’s wrist. “No! Michelle. Please don’t.

Michelle pulled her hand away from Garrett could stop her. “I’ve already made my choice. If I cannot be with my Kai in life then I will be with him in death. Yggdrasil shall bring us together once more.”

“No!” screamed Tristan.

“Michelle!” said Garrett and Kai.

Michelle smiled at them before she threw herself into the water. 

The moment that the saltwater touched her skin, her body disintegrated into foam with all that remained of her was the veil that Kai the grandfather sewed together. The veil soon sank into the water like the sea itself was claiming it as an offering to reunite them both if only in death.

Tristan covered his face as he continued to weep over Michelle.

Garrett stood wide-eyed with tears before he turned to Kai and saw him in tears too.

“She was nothing like the monster I grew up believing.” Kai dug his fingers into the fabric of his shirt before looking over to Garrett. “You’re going to meet with the Undersea Queen? Can you…can you share my apologies on behalf of my family and people for pushing Michelle to make such a sacrifice.”

Garrett nodded. “I’ll tell her. You have my promise.”

Kai tried to smile, but it only made him cry more as he wished there was more he could’ve done.

*~*

The next morning, off the coast of Lonalulu, the Salty Stallion rocked gently against the waves. Tristan gently held onto the lavender-colored seashell that Michelle left behind for them before she met her tragic end. Garrett and Tristan explained to their friends everything that happened with Michelle as she followed them to Lonalulu and learned the truth about Kai with them.

Tristan stood still like a statue on the deck as he stared out into the sea.

Garrett went over to Tristan then placed a hand on his back. “You okay? Michelle’s death hit you particularly hard.”

Tristan frowned as he held back tears. “It’s just...she waited for her Kai for so long and it still ended in tragedy. Everything seemed so right for them then it wasn’t. Part of it makes me think of what’s happened with Jasper.”

“Do you regret joining me?” asked Garrett.

“Not a chance.” Tristan squeezed onto the shell as he smiled at Garrett. “No matter what happens, I’ll always be glad that I chose to stand beside my brother. I just wish I could have Jasper here with me.”

Garrett nodded. “There’s still a chance he might turn a new leaf. You changed your worldview seemingly overnight. It wouldn’t be impossible for him to do the same.”

“Maybe. But I don’t plan on holding my breath over it.”

They walked together to the center of the deck with Serena standing there. 

Serena asked for the seashell as she wanted to examine it. She studied it carefully for a moment before passing it over to Garrett. “The shell contains great magic. Michelle told us it would help us communicate with the Undersea Queen. I imagine that it will take the powers of the Luminary to activate it.”

“Makes sense.” Garrett took the shell into his left hand. The Mark of Light began to shine softly. They took it as a sign that they were on the right track.

The seashell itself started to glow along with the Mark of Light. The intensity of the light grew brighter with Garrett, Tristan, and Serena nearly glowing blind until Garret pointed the shell towards the sea.

The light touched the ocean with a clear bubble soon forming around the Salty Stallion.

“Merciful Yggdrasil!” said Sylvando as he leaned over the rail of the helm. “What is this?”

“The magic of the undersea queen?” said Veronica from the deck.

Soon, the bubble began to drag the ship underneath the sea. The bubble served as a protective shield for them and maintained the oxygen levels as they soon traveled beneath the ocean’s waves.

Everyone gathered to the deck of the ship as they saw a thriving world underneath the ocean that they would’ve never expected to exist.

The bubble rapidly pulled them through the ocean with the currents guiding the ship through Erdrea. They didn’t know where the bubble was taking them, but they knew it had to be where the Undersea Queen waited.

Deeper the ship sailed until they finally could see a brightly, illuminated world. A thriving city flourished underneath the world’s sea that made them all smile as they witnessed it with their own eyes.

A city was constructed from coral as the merfolk designed everything to cater to their needs. A few sunken ships gathered around the undersea city as the currents no doubt pulled them there, while seashells were brought to create roadways and stairs even as it wasn’t necessary for the merfolk.

Light reflected against towers made from pearls, creating a source of illumination that allowed everyone to see clearly.

The bubble pulled them within the edge of the undersea city and many curious eyes fell onto the Salty Stallion.

From the coral buildings, the merfolk showed themselves along with other marine life. Many mermaids that looked like Michelle stepped out into the light while the mermen looked more fish-like as they floated out of the buildings too.

And from a giant, white shell at the heart of the city, a figure emerged from the balcony. A larger mermaid swam towards them who bore a coral, blue staff. Her blonde hair flowed against the currents along with a pink scarf that she wore.

She stopped outside of the bubble with a court of merfolk joining her, all of whom were armed with tridents.

She floated in front of the bubble and smiled as she soon greeted them. “Heroes of the Surface World, you have my thanks for aiding Michelle in her time of need and reuniting her with her beloved Kai. Although I truly wish that she did not choose to surrender her life, we honor and respect her decision as her soul reunites with Kai’s. And we shall pray that Yggrdasil reunites Michelle and Kai in the next life. And know this, no harm will befall Kai and the people of Lonalulu for Michelle choosing to end her life.”

Rab’s eyes lit up as he gazed upon this gorgeous mermaid. “Forgive me, my lady. But are you her?” He stammered out. “Are you the Undersea Queen?”

“I am, Lord Robert. I am Queen Marina, and I welcome you to the Undersea Kingdom of Nautica.”

Erik shook his head. “You know he’s Lord Robert? How would you even know something like that if you live in the sea?”

Queen Marina chuckled a little. “My authority over the sea extends to all water sources, Erik,” she said. “I can see the world from lakes, rivers, and even the rain itself. That is the power Yggdrasil granted to the Monarch of the Sea.”

“So you can help us discover the Orbs of Yggdrasil?” asked Jade.

“It is certainly within my power to do so, Princess Jade,” said Queen Marina. “And as a token of my thanks, allow me to present you with a gift.” Queen Marina turned to a merman who pulled a small chest with him. He opened the chest and out floated an indigo-colored orb that Queen Marina used her magic to send into the bubble which floated into the hands of Garrett. “The Indigo Orb has belonged to Nautica since the time of Erdwin. It is only right that bestow the orb upon Erdwin’s blessed heir.”

Garrett gently held onto the orb. Along with the other three, they were more than halfway there to unlocking the path to Yggdrasil. “I thank you, Queen Marina. And I may be so bold to ask if you know where the other orbs are located?”

“I do, Prince Garrett.” Hearing Queen Marina refer to Garrett’s royal title did not come as a shock to anyone as she already proved her depth of knowledge. “Your original intention to sail to the Kingdom of Sniflheim was correct as there is an orb under their possession. As for the last orb, it can be found in the ruins of Zwaardrust castle. However, it is beyond the reach of normal means.”

Tristan squinted his eyes as he stepped closer to the railing. “What do you mean, Queen Marina?”

Queen Marina raised her staff. The staff began to glow gently as it soon projected the image of a red door that bored a peculiar crest over it. “Allow me to explain, Prince Tristan. The Silver Orb of Yggdrasil is locked behind this door but can only be opened with the Magic Key, which was lost during the fall of an ancient kingdom.”

“Oh no,” said Sylvando. “Where could we find this lost key? Or is it possible for us to make a new one?”

“I believe you can find the Magic Key in the city of Phnom Nohn.” Queen Marina brought the staff towards her chest. “I cannot see it’s exact location, but it is certainly there. Since your births, Prince Garrett and Prince Tristan, my vision has declined. I’ve known for centuries now that the Lord of Shadows gathers in power and created blindspots across Erdrea that have only grown since your births.

Tristan gulped. “So...do you know who the Lord of Shadows is or where we might find him?”

“Unfortunately, I cannot help you with the Lord of Shadows,” said Queen Marina. “All I can say is that he will show himself once he views you a true enough threat to his plans. Right now, he watches you closely, Prince Garrett, as your powers as the Luminary rivals him. And his gaze is on you too, Prince Tristan.”

“Why me?” asked Tristan.

Queen Marina closed her eyes and placed a hand on the bubble. “Yggdrasil granted you gifts of your own,” she said. “Erdwin bore the Mark of Light when he faced the Dark One. Despite the strength of his allies, only Erdwin wielded the power to face the Dark One and only barely succeeded. It is my belief that Yggdrasil is well aware of the dangers the Lord of Shadows posses to Erdrea that She will not take the chance of Prince Garrett facing this threat alone. It is why She granted both Princes of Dundrasil the power to face him. While you do not carry the Mark of Light, Prince Tristan, you carry an unseen blessing from Yggdrasil that will surely awaken when the time is right.”

Serena gasped. “It must be true! The extraordinary magic you’re casted against the Slayer of the Sands must be a sign of Yggdrasil’s gift.”

Tristan thought back to that battle. The enchantment he placed over his arrow was different from any other magic he used before. “I think you’re right, Serena. I just wish I could use that power now.”

“Don’t feel so bad,” said Garrett as he handed the seashell over to Tristan. “I can’t use my Luminary powers whenever. We’ll both get there when the time is right. Maybe we have to reach the Heart of Yggdrasil first before our full powers awaken.”

“Right.” Tristan smiled and nodded.

Queen Marina sailed away from the bubble. “I wish many blessings upon you, Prince Garrett and Prince Tristan. You will have my assistance should ever be in need. So long as you carry the Shell of Pontus and stand within the ocean’s waters, my power can reach you.” Queen Marina’s staff began to glow once more. “Our time runs short. From here, I can use my power to send you to Phnom Nohn’s coast.”

“You have our thanks, Queen Marina,” said Rab.

“Yes,” Garrett said as he bowed to her. “You have our deepest gratitude.”

Queen Marina. “The pleasure is all my, Luminary. It is your light that shall save Erdrea from the Lord of Shadows. I only wish to play whatever small part I can to ensure you can fulfill your destiny.”

The staff erupted with more light as it sent the bubble that protected the Salty Stallion from the crushing weight of the sea away from Nautica and back to the surface.

*~*

The raging currents moved the Salty Stallion across Erdrea. 

Inside the safety of the bubble, they could see more of the undersea life that flourished in Erdrea that was equally as stunning and terrifying as Nautica itself.

The ship reached the surface with the protective bubble exploding with a soft pop.

The salty breeze washed over the ship. They were back in the Inner Sea, in the same strait that they followed to get to the Outer Sea before they got lost in the Strand. It felt like they were back where they started, but it was well worth the backtracking if what Queen Marina told them was true. 

With my cliffs and mountains on the horizon, Tristan smiled as he stared at the ruins that littered the edge of the coastline.

Garrett walked over to Tristan as they stood at the edge of the ship. “So that’s Phnom Nohn.”

“Well the Champs Sauvage, but Phnom Nohn is somewhere behind the ruins and mountains,” said Tristan. “Legends say that a great city once stood there until a sorcerer brought destruction to it for not bowing before his will.”

“Aye, there is truth to that legend.” Rab joined his grandsons as the ship was slowly approaching dock. “From what Jade and I could uncover, the sorcerer was said to serve the Lord of Shadows. If that’s true then I could see why Queen Marina sent us here. We could surely uncover any secrets about him and find the key to gathering the other Orbs of Yggdrasil here.”

Garrett nodded. “Then let’s not waste any time and make dock. Did you hear that, Dave!”

“I got it covered, Luminary! I’ll get us there as quickly as possible.”

Dave sailed the Salty Stallion forward as they sailed through the strait.


	9. Art Appreciation

The Salty Stallion docked off the coast of Champs Sauvage and was only a few miles away from Phnom Nonh.

Once they got away from the beach, they found the Champs Sauvage to be a wetland where ruins littered the area. The ruins looked centuries old and were in far worse condition then what they saw at Zwaardrust and Dundrasil.

Garrett and Tristan stopped at the ruins as they felt something odd about this place.

Rab chuckled and got closer to his grandsons. “You feel it too, don’t ya, boys?”

“That’s a good sign.” Veronica combed a hand through her hair. “If you couldn’t sense the dark magics here then you’d hardly be worthy of calling yourself Yggdrasil’s Chosens.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” asked Tristan.

Serena covered her mouth as she softly laughed. “It means your senses are becoming more sensitive to magic, especially older magic. Most mystics can’t detect old magics, which puts them at risk of tampering with ancient curses.”

Garrett nodded. “I take it you can sense these old magics then.”

Serena, Veronica, and Rab all nodded. 

“Well, aren’t you special.” Erik started to walk in the direction of Phonm Nonh with his hands stretched behind his head. “Can we keep going? If there’s old magic here then I’d rather not stick around here when it gets dark.”

Sylvando applauded. “Smart choice, darling. Let’s hop to it!” Sylvando joined Erik with Serena and Veronica picking up speed too.

Rab shook his head as they all interrupted the lesson he wanted to teach Garrett and Tristan. “Anyways, boys, what you need to know is what I told you before. The old kingdom here was destroyed by minions of the Lord of Shadows. If there is an ancient treasure here then it’s possible we may learn some important information about our foe.”

Jade crossed her arms over her chest. “That’s why we need you to be extra careful while we’re here,” she said calmly. “Old magics are dangerous. While the Strand wasn’t malevolent, given the Lord of Shadows is tied to this place, we can assume he may still have some interest in the area. Enough so that your lives may be in danger.”

“We’ll be careful,” said Tristan. “Right, brother?”

Garrett nodded.

They caught up to the rest of their friends as they made their approach to Phnom Nonh.

*~*

The walk to Phnom Nonh was relatively uneventful as the monsters kept their distance.

They walked into the small city and gasped at its stunning architecture as it reminded them a little of Hotto and Lonalulu from the curved buildings. Most of the buildings had similarly styled roofs as they did in Hotto but with blue tiles instead. Lanterns were strung across the buildings as they provided constant lighting to the lively city hidden in the mountains. 

Merchants were scattered across the main entrance with more merchants and houses ascending up the city steps.

“What a lovely city,” said Sylvando. “They look as though they could use some proper entertainment though.”

Erik chuckled. “Easy, Sylv. We’re here to find the Magic Key. Not shake our groove thang.”

Sylvando looked as though he were about to dance just to spite Erik.

They kept on walking as they decided to ask around town about the Magic Key. Given everything that’s happened before, they assumed two likely outcomes. The first was that a monster that was terrorizing the city held the Magic Key. Or some strange sold the key to a merchant who then sold it to someone else.

Before they could open their investigation, they heard constant yelling.

Groups of people gathered around the plaza as they rambled on about some ruins.

“You must be quick, gentle visitors!” shouted a merchant over the yells of the crowd. “These uncovered ruins are filled with treasure but many have already come and claimed their bounties. If you are not quick then everything will be gone! And all that will be left is the majestic mural of the great queen that guards these ruins!”

“Out of my way!” said a burly man. “I’m going to these ruins to get my treasure and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

Before the burly man got much further, a middle-aged woman grabbed him by the wrist. “Not so fast, young man! That treasure is mine!”

“It’s mine!” said a young man.

“No, it’s ours!” shouted a couple.

Soon the crowd rushed up the steps to reach the ruins, leaving the city with silence as the rowdy crowd was gone.

Tristan gulped as he hadn’t seen such an aggressive group of people in a long time. “Well, we have treasure hunters. Don’t tell me you used to act like that, Erik.”

“Excuse me, princey,” said Erik as he ran a hand through his hair. “I have class, unlike those amateurs.”

Jade shook her head. “It doesn’t matter though. We need to be more concerned about all these treasure hunters at the ruins. If there Magic Key’s here then it’s definitely at the ruins.”

“Of course!” Veronica started to walk towards the stairs. “And if we don’t act quickly then some scoundrel will snatch the key up before we do. So let’s get moving!”

“Yes, ma’am!” said Sylvando as he chased after her.

Garrett groaned as there was no stopping Veronica and Sylvando when they got started. He turned back to everyone else. “They’re right though. We better get going before it’s too late and we have to buy the key from these vultures.”

They walked together to the ruins where they prayed the Magic Key was still there.

*~*

They walked towards the old ruins of Phnom Nonh when they heard crying. They couldn’t quite see where the crying was coming from so they kept approaching the ruins.

Along the rocky path, they started to descend down the stone steps when they found a little, red-headed girl sitting on the steps. She buried her face in her hands as she cried, softly, with Sylvando being the one to run to her side.

“Oh, sweetie, what’s wrong?” Sylvando knelt to the girl. She handed a handkerchief to her so she could dry her tears.

The girl’s crying got softer as she returned the handkerchief to him. “It’s my parents. They went to the ruins and left me all alone.”

“How terrible,” said Sylvando.

Jade nodded as she approached the girl too. “Given how crazy everyone else has acted over finding treasure, it doesn’t surprise me that your parents got caught up in the frenzy.”

“Don’t worry though, sweetie, we’ll find them for you,” said Sylvando. “And what’s your name?”

“Dora.”

“Well, Dora,” said Jade, “we’re going to visit the ruins too. We’ll be sure to look for your parents and tell them you’re looking for them. So it would be a good idea for you to wait here that way they can find you.”

“I will!” Dora began to smile as she waved them off. “Thank you for your help.”

*~*

Walking down the stone steps, they found their way to the ruins of Phnom Nonh. They saw small statutes that were partly torn after suffering from the harshness of time. Then there were the ruins itself which were nothing extraordinary at first glance. They went inside to find several chambers and murals scattered everywhere. They heard the rowdy voices of people from the other chambers so they followed the path to one that wasn’t already occupied in the off chance of finding the Magic Key.

They followed the path to the chamber only to find it was empty except for a mural that covered the entire wall. The mural was of a woman in a regal, purple dress, sitting upon a throne. She had her eyes closed with a key-shaped necklace dangling around her neck.

Rab stared at the mural and frowned. “It looks like the Magic Key isn’t here. But I doubt Queen Marina would send us on a wild goose chase.”

“Maybe some treasure hunters already got to it,” said Veronica.

“We should ask around town then to see if anyone trying selling they key or bragged about finding it,” suggested Sylvando.

Serena nodded. “But first, we should ask around to see if any of the people here are Dora’s parents.”

They agreed as they decided to turn to leave the ruins when the chamber doors swung open with people charging inside.

“There’s gotta be treasure in here!”

“I’m gonna find it first.”

“No, I am!”

The treasure hunters pushed them out of the room before they even had the chance to ask about any of them being Dora’s parents. And given how rowdy the treasure hunters were, they didn’t look as though they would care if they lost sight of their kid or not.

They walked out of the ruins to find Dora only to she wasn’t where they left her either.

Jade crossed her arms over her chest. “I guess Dora and her parents found each other.”

“Well, that’s good news.” Tristan looked up at the sky to see the sun setting. “We might as well get a room at the inn for the night and try searching the ruins again in the morning.”

“Good idea,” said Garrett. “Let’s rest up, everyone.”

*~*

Sitting in front of the fire at the inn, Garrett had a blanket wrapped around him as he watched the crackling fire. He found himself lost in thought as he couldn’t see how they would find the Magic Key in those ruins. With all the treasure hunters in the area, it didn’t seem impossible that someone else already found it.

The only good news came from Rab and Erik who asked around town if anyone bragged about finding the key. So far no one reported having the key, but it didn’t mean that nobody did.

Garrett started bitting on his fingernail when he heard soft footsteps approaching.

“Mind if I join you?” Serena had a blanket wrapped around her too as she knelt on the ground beside Garrett. “You having trouble sleeping too?”

“A little.” Garrett smiled then went back to staring at the fire. “I’m mostly just worried about finding the Magic Key. It feels more like finding a needle in a haystack.”

Serena nodded. “It does feel that way. The only chamber we had access to was empty except for the mural. And there was no sign of the key anywhere.”

“But Queen Marina wouldn’t send us here if the key wasn’t here.” Garrett sighed. “I think it’s just this quest. Time and the urgency of everything are starting to stack up. I lost the family I’ve known all my life and found my birth family in just a few weeks.”

“I can’t even begin to imagine how you’re holding it together.” Serena gently touched his shoulder. “How are you holding up? Honestly.” 

Garrett took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. His fingers dug into the blanket. “I don’t know how I haven’t fallen to pieces yet. Maybe it’s Yggdrasil herself that’s keeping me together because I doubt it’s because there’s just something inherently unique about me that isn’t present in anyone else in the world.” 

A soft smile formed on Garrett’s face. “I cried for a week after my grandfather died, so it’s not like I’m an emotionless monster. Maybe the constant fear that Hendrik and Jasper are going to attack me and the looming threat of the Lord of Shadows is what’s holding me together.”

“Well, you shouldn’t push yourself too hard though.” Serena scooted closer towards Garrett. “Even you need to give yourself a break. And remember that you can turn to me, to us, if you ever need anything.”

Garrett turned to Serena as the part about turning to her didn’t go unnoticed. He nodded. “I’ll be sure to do that. Thanks, Serena.”

“My pleasure, Garrett.” 

*~*

Beneath the inn was the tavern which was mostly closed since they stopped serving drinks. A few bodies stayed in the tavern though as they shook off the booze as the bartender and staff worked on cleaning up the place. And still, Tristan sat at a table with an empty glass. He gave a deep sigh as he wasn’t concerned about finding the Magic Key. 

No, he was still bothered about Michelle’s death and how that left him thinking that such a fate was inevitable for him and Jasper. He touched the wrist where he once wore Jasper’s bracelet and thought how naked his wrist felt without it. Even though he wore it for only a short amount of time, it was something that carried significant weight in his heart that it’s absence hurt.

It was Tristan’s decision to give it up though. He had to remind himself of that.

Jade approached the table and shook her head. “You should be in bed, little prince. You’d stunt your growth if you keep staying up this late.”

Tristan chuckled. “I think I’m done growing now, princess. I do appreciate the concern.”

Jade took a seat with him. She crossed her legs as she watched him, seeing if he was drunk, but didn’t detect the booze scent she picked up from other patrons. “Is there something bothering you?”

“Am I that obvious or are you just that intuitive?”

“Little of both.”

Tristan smirked. “Everything’s bothering me. I guess you’d get it though. Garrett told me you were with our mother and carried us out of the castle. If anyone could understand their young life-changing in the blink of the eye, it would be you.”

Jade frowned. “No matter how hard I’ve tried, I could never forget that night. Or the guilt I felt that my weakness got you, Garrett, and your mother killed. Learning that my father found you were the only thing that kept me from ending my life because it gave me the hope that maybe Garrett survived too. Then when we found him at Octagonia, I finally felt the guilt disappear.”

“But how do you deal with the pain of not being able to go home?” asked Tristan. “You and Rab knew something was wrong with your father. While I don’t judge you for leaving me with him, why didn’t you go back to Heliodor and leave Rab to research the Lord of Shadows on his own?”

Jade didn’t speak for a moment as she grabbed the glass. She didn’t do much but hold onto it as she thought her words carefully. “It was the guilt more so than anything. I couldn’t return to being the dutiful princess. And while the thought of taking care of you since your parents were gone did sound appealing, even as a child, my heart told me that I needed to find the Lord of Shadows and do whatever is necessary to stop him.”

Tristan nodded. “I get it. That’s why I’m here with Garrett instead of back in Heliodor. It’s why I ended up leaving. But...do you ever feel guilty about disappearing all these years? Or the hurt you caused for Carnelian and even for Hendrik and Jasper?”

“Do you?” Jade tilted her head to the side. “Veronica blurted out how close you were to Jasper, and I imagine choosing to fight him to protect Garrett made things complicated.”

“Complicated is a nice way of saying demolishing the future I spent the last year fantasizing over.” Tristan sighed. “Part of me wants to mend things, but I don’t if that’s possible. After everything he’s done and just how determined he is to kill Garrettー”

Jade placed her hand over Tristan’s hand. “Try not to think about it. At least not until after we’ve gone to Yggdrasil. I’m sure things will become clearer once we reach the World Tree. Maybe even then you’ll figure out a way to appeal to Jasper’s better angels.”

Tristan smiled. “Maybe...thanks, Jade. I appreciate it.”

“Happy to help.” Jade smiled back at him. “After everything your parents did for me, I owe it to them to make sure their sons are taken care of.”

Tristan chuckled. “If you were really interested in taking care of me then you should’ve been there for me when I was a kid. You could’ve spared me from all of Hendrik’s lessons.”

Jade laughed. “Oh, I doubt even I would’ve been able to save you from Hendrik.”

*~*

That morning, they returned to the ruins to find the Magic Key.

With it quiet, they explored the other chambers only to find empty treasure chests and vaults. Any treasure that the ruins contained were pilfered by treasure hunters. 

Erik kicked over a chest and found it was empty like all the others. “This is ridiculous! Why is it so difficult to find this stupid key?”

“Anything worth having is difficult to get,” said Jade. “It’s in every adventure story.”

“You read adventure book?” asked Serena.

Jade ignored that question as she walked them into the chamber where they found the mural. It wasn’t as though she expected to find anything new, but at this point, nobody really knew what else they could do to find the Magic Key.

When they got in the chamber, they found that the mural looked very different.

They saw the same woman on her throne, but now there were several people surrounding her and appeared to be bowing.

Tristan squinted his eyes. “That wasn’t there yesterday, was it?”

“No, it wasn’t,” said Rab. “Ay...something isn’t right here.”

Garrett’s gut could feel it too. He stared at the Mark of Light on his hand, which began to burn as he turned to the mural and saw the woman’s eyes were opened now. “What in the! Look out!”

They all looked to the mural and screamed as darkness began to blur their vision as suddenly everything was gone.

*~*

Garrett opened his eyes as he was face-down on the ground. He slowly got back on his feet and found the rest of his companions getting up too. That’s when they all noticed that they were staining on a tiled-floor in a cloudy void.

Garrett took a deep breath. “Where in Erdrea are we?”

“Not Erdrea.” Veronica gazed upon the empty void. “It was the mural. It brought us here. So could the mural contains its own separate world?”

“There are stranger things in Erdrea.” Rab shook his head. “It doesn’t matter though. We need to find our way back to our world.”

Serena gasped. “Over there!”

They looked along the path to find a group of people kneeling before a portrait of the woman from the mural. 

They ran towards the people and as they got closer, they recognized some of the people as being the treasure hunters from yesterday.

Jade took the lead as she could run the fastest. “The mural sent them here too! And given that the woman is constantly appearing that means she’s tied to everything.”

“Who is the woman though?” asked Sylvando.

They made it to the people only for the portrait to transform into a white void that the people disappeared into. They didn’t know what to do or how to save the people, but they all had a feeling that diving into portrait was their only way to find their answers.

Tristan took Garrett’s hand and smiled. “Into the void we go.”

They took the plunge into wherever the void might lead them next.

*~*

The portrait took them into another chamber. But this chamber was far more distorted than the others as it was a series of stairs that started off normal size then only got bigger. They found oversized candlesticks in the area with tiny statutes left on the ground.

“This place keeps getting weirder,” said Erik. “We’ll have to be very careful.”

“Agreed,” said Veronica.

They climbed up the giant steps until they reached a point where they found a statue of the woman from the portrait with a plaque beneath her throne.

Sylvando stopped in his tracks. “It’s that woman again. So she really is involved in all of this, but how?”

Serena knelt to the plaque. “It’s a warning,” she said. “Beware the demon of the mural. She who pulls her victims into this dark abyss. Vanquish her or be slaves to Dora for eternity.”

“Dora!” Tristan groaned. “So the little girl is actually a demon.”

“A really wicked one for dragging us into this hellscape,” said Garrett. “But at least we have our answer to getting out of here. Defeat her and we should be able to release everyone.”

They agreed as they walked onward.

They walked to a vine-covered chamber where the treasure hunters from earlier all knelt on the ground as they mindlessly gave praise to Dora.

“Dora! Dora! Dora!” sang the treasure hunters.

The vines stirred with flowers blossoming into a monstrous void that swallowed the treasure hunters instantly.

“No!” Garrett drew his sword and ran towards the flowers. “Release them, Dora!”

Laughter emerged from the flower as it’s monstrous face stared at them. “Such pure light. You must be the one I was told about.”

The vines attempted to ensnare them when Veronica hurled a fireball to keep the vines away. “You’re not eating us, demon!” said Veronica. “We’re going to kick your sorry arse!”

Dora laughed as she brought her vines to circle around them. “You cannot stop me. The Lord of Shadows granted me freedom so I will devour all the souls I desire!”

“The Lord of Shadows!” Rab clenched onto his cane. “Who is he? What does he want!”

Dora ignored Rab as she brought her vines closer. “You will be mine. I will consume you all!”

Tristan drew his rapier and turned to Garrett. “Now would be a good time to use Luminary magic to get us out of this situation!”

Garrett stared at the Mark of Light as it began to glow. The light pushed Dora’s vines back, which caused their demonic adversary to scream.

Another portrait of the woman became visible to them. Her image disappeared as it became another endless void.

Garrett kept his hand raised so that Dora wouldn’t attack them. “The void will take us directly to Dora. It’ll be where she’s the most vulnerable but also the most dangerous. We have to be ready for anything!”

Jade drew her lance as she charged towards the void. “I’ll lead the way then! After me.”

“Not without me, warrior princess!” Sylvando grabbed his sword and chased after her.

Serena, Veronica, and Erik weren’t too far behind with Rab going after them too.

Tristan grabbed Garrett’s left hand with the Mark of Light’s radiance washing over them both as they ran together into the void.

*~*

Into the void, they descended and once again they found themselves in a twisted space.

This time they were in the floating void with stairs running in every direction. Mirrors floated along the void as did candlesticks. It all appeared odd, but they wasted no time in considering their situation as they focused on defeating Dora and securing their escape from this twisted space.

Jade and Sylvando led the back with everyone grabbing their weapons to brace themselves for anything that Dora might throw at them.

“I really hate this place,” said Veronica. “It creeps me out.”

Erik looked around everywhere as he expected something to jump at them from the void. “As much as I’d like to make fun of you, I completely agree.”

They kept walking up and down the stairs with the mirrors floating in different directions to block particular directions, yet open paths to other areas.

As they kept walking, they found a staircase that led high-up above everything else. It was the only open path to them and one where they were certain they’d find Dora.

Serena gulped as she raised her wand. “Dora must be there. Why else would the mirrors lead us here?”

“On your guard, everyone,” warned Rab. “This is a demon we’re fighting, one who controls this odd place. You cannot underestimate her power.”

Tristan clenched onto his rapier. “I’m ready if you are.”

Garrett nodded as he started to take the lead. “Stay close.”

They ascended upstairs where they found Dora waiting for them.

Dora maintained her form as the little girl they saw yesterday. She was surrounded by the treasure hunters that her twisted vines swallowed. She appeared pleased by the adoration they showered her with and was lost in their praise until her gaze finally noticed them.

“Ah, finally you’re here.” Dora cackled from where she stood. “How I’ve waited to add you to my collection. Don’t think I will be so easily distracted by your light, Luminary.”

Garrett raised his sword. “So you know who I am?”

“The Mark of Light. I recognized the symbol from the warrior that sealed me in the mural.” Dora chuckled. “And to think I’d finally have my revenge. When the Lord of Shadows woke me from my slumber, I never imagined it was so he could allow me to crush you.”

Rab’s eyes widened. “The Lord of Shadows freed you! Blast! So he was here too.”

“Ah yes, he was.” Dora walked over to the empty void with the treasure hunters disappearing from sight. They gasped as they thought the treasure hunters dead but then thought about Dora toying with them. “Don’t be too frightened. You will be joining them soon.” Dora floated in the void as she slowly rose into the air. “And once I add you to my collection, I will turn my gaze onto the entire world!”

Darkness consumed Dora as she transformed into something far larger. 

Dora’s new form resembled the mural as she became a pale-faced woman in a regal, purple dress. There were ruffles on the dress with red accents that gave her a more eerie appearance. Her green hair floated in the void as she wore a golden crown and a silver necklace that resembled a key with three, steel rings on top. And beneath her, a steel-barred cage attached itself to her that began to sway on its own.

“Now, join me, the beautiful Dora-In-Grey, in the void for all eternity!”

“Not a chance, demon!” said Garrett. “We will defeat you and escape this nightmare!”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Dora-In-Grey swung her colossal hand forward with them all narrowly jumped out of her path.

Erik drew a boomerang from his tunic that he tossed at Dora-In-Grey. The boomerang struck her shoulder, and she returned the damage as her eyes turned red then fired a blast of energy at him. He barely avoided getting hit when Dora slammed her hand on the ground near him.

Sylvando cracked his whip at Dora-In-Grey’s hand before she attacked Erik. With her size, all they could do was distract her until they figure out a proper method of defeating her.

Rab kept to the back with Serena and Veronica as he ordered them to gather their magic. Orbs of black, red, and green energy appeared between their hands as they fired the blast of magic at Dora-In-Grey.

“She’s slowing down!” Jade charged forward with her spear drawn. She jumped at Dora-In-Grey and took a swing at her only for Dora-In-Grey to grab onto Jade.

“What was it about slowing down?” said Dora-In-Grey as she squeezed onto Jade. 

A block of icy struck Dora-In-Grey’s head, distracting her long enough for Jade to slip free. Jade rolled onto the ground with Sylvando and Erik covering her.

A chilly air faded from Tristan as his magic settled. 

“I will not be defeated!” Dora-In-Grey slammed her hands on the ground with enough force that she left them stumbling. “I will drag you into despair. I will feast upon your misery.”

Garrett clenched his fist as he gathered fiery magic. “That’s what all the bad guys say, and guess what, they all fall!” He hurled a fireball at Dora-In-Grey’s face.

Smoke wafted from her as she cackled. Her red eyes grew brighter, while a dark aura flickered around her being. “I doubt you met anyone as powerful as me, Luminary.”

Gasps escaped from Erik, Sylvando, and Rab as their bodies began to thrash. The others watched in horror as Dora-In-Grey’s magic dragged them into the air.

“Let them go, demon!” Veronica began to conjure a fireball when Dora-In-Grey waved her hand. Veronica was pulled from her spot and transported into the cage that dangled beneath Dora-In-Grey. “What in the world!” Veronica started to bang against the bars. “Get me out of here!”

“Veronica!” Serena fire a gust of wind at the cage but her magic did nothing against the bars.

Dora-In-Grey swatted at Serena, sending her flying across the space with Jade tackling Serena so she didn’t get sucked into the void. Both of them crashed towards the stairs.

Tristan attempted to run after Serena and Jade when Dora-In-Grey went after him next. She grabbed hold of him and brought him to her face.

“What a pretty one you are,” she said. “I’ll feast on your despair first.”

Tristan struggled against her grip. “Let me go, demon!”

“Okay.” Dora-In-Grey relaxed her grip as she brought Tristan to her mouth.

Garrett panicked as Dora-In-Grey was moments away from eating Tristan. There wasn’t anyone left to help him and the Mark of Light wasn’t reacting in any way that would help them.

He did find Jade’s spear though. He dropped his sword and grabbed the spear as it might help them.

Meanwhile, Tristan started to slip. The only advantage he had was that he could use his rapier again. He wiggled his rapier and managed to prick Dora-In-Grey’s hand, which made her release him completely. And as he fell, he swung his rapier again, this time striking her necklace and cutting it apart.

“No! Not that!” howled Dora-In-Grey.

In her panic, Dora-In-Grey moved which spared Tristan from being eaten. He fell further but managed to grab onto the cage before he got lost in the void. 

Veronica screamed as she hadn’t expected Tristan’s sudden appearance.

As Tristan hung onto the cage for dear life, Garrett took Jade’s spear and prepared to throw it at Dora-In-Grey. Garrett noticed her red eyes growing dimmer after Tristan cut her necklace off, which must’ve been a source for her power.

“If she’s weak then this is my chance.” Garrett flung the spear with all the strength he could muster up. The spear flew across the void and struck Dora-In-Grey through the chest, making her scream.

With Dora-In-Grey injured, Garrett charged at her. The Mark of Light began to glow so he used that power to conjure a colossal fireball that he flung at Dora-In-Grey’s face. The fireball exploded upon impact with Dora-In-Grey’s body going completely limp.

The spell that trapped Sylvando, Rab, and Erik was broken and they landed on the ground. Meanwhile, the cage that held Veronica captive opened. Veronica jumped towards the ground with Tristan following after her. Jade and Serena rejoined them as well as they recovered from Dora-In-Grey’s earlier attack.

Dora-In-Grey took a deep, ragged breath as she began to sink into the void. “Forgive me...Lord of Shadows. Forgive...me...Mordegon!”

“Mordegon?” Rab gasped. “Is that the Lord of Shadows’ name?”

Dora-In-Grey faded into the darkness as her body was no more.

And as she met her demise so did the magic that sustained this other world. Soon a blinding light washed over them as they were unsure if they secured their escape or if the void would swallow them.

*~*

The blinding light faded with everyone returning to the ruins. Garrett and Tristan stood beside each other and soon heard cheering.

“You saved us!” shouted one of the treasure hunters. “We’re free from that demon.”

“Thank Yggdrasil!” 

Cheers and cries echoed in the chamber as the treasure hunters started to exit the ruins. They were all too hysterical to do much else with their minds barely hanging in there for the horror they experienced.

Erik dropped to the floor and gave a deep sigh. “For a while, I thought we were going to get stuck there forever. But we pulled it off!”

“We did.” Jade brought a hand to her chin. “And most importantly, we finally learned the name of the Lord of Shadows thanks to Dora.”

“Ay.” Rab nodded as he stared at the blank mural. “Mordegon. That’s the demon that has brought nothing but ruin to our world since he drew his first breath.”

Veronica chuckled. “Now that we have his name, we might be able to learn more about him. The Royal Library at Sniflhem may contain something that might help us.”

“Yes! And we have to go there to get the Blue Orb,” said Serena.

Sylvando frowned. “A shame that we didn’t find the Magic Key though. How else will we get to the orb in Zwaardrust?”

Tristan hated that even after all the trouble they went to that they couldn’t get the Magic Key. He stuffed his hand into his pocket when he felt a strange weight. “What the.” He pulled the weight from his pocket and gasped as he carried a strange, silver key that bore the three, ringed symbol of the sealed doors. “Here it is! But...how did I get the Magic Key?” 

Garrett grinned as he grabbed the key from Tristan. “It looks like the necklace that Dora wore. That’s it! You must’ve gotten the key when you cut it from Dora’s neck.”

“It must be.” Tristan applauded himself as he turned to the others. “Well, now that we have the Magic Key, let’s set sail for Zwaardrust!”

“Back to Zwaardrust then!” agreed Sylvando. “I’ll join Dave and get things ready, while you lot resupply us for the voyage.”

Everyone agreed as they left the ruins and returned to Phnom Nonh.

*~*

It was a long voyage back to the Zwaardrust region, but in a few days, they were back at the ruins. After an exhausting voyage, they rested at the Warrior’s Rest Inn since they no longer needed to worry about Heliodor soldiers chasing after them. Even then, they were all together and strong enough to fend off any assault from Heliodor.

They walked through the wheatfields to find all that remained of the Zwaardrust Castle.

It looked as sad as the Dundrasil ruins as virtually nothing remained of the once-proud kingdom.

Garrett hung onto the Magic Key, while they kept their distance from the poison fields that surrounded the ruins. He stared at the ruins and thought how Zwaardrust met a similar doom as Dundrasil as monsters destroyed the kingdom. And if he had to take a guess, he was willing to bet that Mordegon was involved.

Tristan walked over to Garrett and patted him on the back. “Should we get going?”

“Yeah. Let’s do it.”

They explored what they could until they found a semi-broken staircase that led underground.

Sylvando peaked as best as he could to see what was down there. “Well...either there’s a monster down there or the sealed door.”

“Or both.” Erik drew his dagger.

They all grabbed their weapons as it was true that they didn’t know what to expect. They would prepare for the worst though as they descended down the steps.

Fortunately, nothing waited for them except for a bright, red door with the golden, three rings that symbolized the Magic Seal.

Tristan kept his sword raised though as he walked with Garrett to the door. “We don’t know if something got locked in there with the orb. Be careful.”

Garrett agreed as he unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open.

Once again, nothing jumped out to attack them. Instead, they found themselves in the middle of a treasure vault with weapons, coins, and jewels scattered about.

Rab smiled. “Ay, this is a treasure room left untouched from poachers. We should be sure to seal it back up before leaving.”

“First though, we find the orb.” Serena looked around before noticing a red, treasure chest that was left partly hidden by a pile of bags. “I think that might be it!”

Erik ran over to the chest and found it sealed by an ordinary lock. He easily picked it with a big grin soon spreading across his face. “Jackpot! You’re right, Serena.” Erik dug into the chest to retrieve a glistening Silver Orb that he soon handed over to Garrett. “Looks like we got what we were looking for.”

“Next we set sail for Sniflhem!” said Sylvando. “Boy, that will be a chilly journey. But it’ll be worth it since all that’s left is the Blue Orb!”

“Wait a moment.” Veronica shook her head. “You’re celebrating too soon when we made a major mistake?”

“What do you mean, Veronica?” asked Jade.

“We forgot an orb! We still haven’t found the Green Orb.”

Tristan gasped. “That’s right. And Queen Marina didn’t tell us where to find it.”

“Should we try asking her again?” Garrett stuffed the Silver Orb into his pack. “We have the shell. It’ll call her once we’re out in the ocean.”

“It’s not like we have much of a choice,” said Tristan. “But now...now I wonder where the Green Orb is. Given what Queen Marina said about Mordegon creating blindspots, is it possible he has the orb?”

Rab frowned. “I don’t know how likely that is, but it may mean we are to confront the wicked bastard sooner than we expect.”

“Back to the sea then.” Garrett led them out of the vault as there were still two orbs for them to find before they reached Yggdrasil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :)


	10. Into the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, y'all! I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep up with the updates for the next two weeks because I'll be traveling and doing some major dissertation writing, but I'll try my best!

With the Silver Orb in their possession, they returned to the sea and carried the hope that Queen Marina might be able to help them uncover the location of the Green Orb. The Salty Stallion sailed to the middle of the ocean with Garrett holding onto the Shell of Pontus as he prepared to summon Queen Marina.

“Brace yourselves,” said Garrett. “I don’t know if we’ll get dragged under the sea again or if she’ll come here.” Garrett stood at the edge of the rail so that the shell was close to the ocean. The Mark of Light started to glow as the shell responded to his powers.

Once more, a bubble formed around the Salty Stallion as they were once more pulled underneath the ocean. 

They witnessed the undersea world once more as the currents dragged them to the underwater city of Nautica once more. The Salty Stallion sailed along the bottom of the sea as they saw the Merfolk take notice of their presence.

In a few moments, Queen Marina appeared from her undersea palace with her guard following. She swam towards the ship and floated outside of the bubble as she smiled at her visitors.

“We meet once more, Luminary and friends,” said Queen Marina. “I hadn’t expected us to meet again so soon.”

Garrett brought the shell to his chest. “We hadn’t planned on it. We did find the Magic Key in Phnom Nohn and got the Silver Orb in the ruins of Zwaardrust as you said. And we were preparing to retrieve the Blue Orb, but then we realized we didn’t have the Green Orb.”

Queen Marina nodded. “Yes, I had a feeling you were an orb short.”

Tristan joined in as he walked over towards the railing. “Do you think you can help us uncover the location of the Green Orb? We’ve been all over the world without finding any sign of it.”

Queen Marina’s staff began to glow as she raised it overhead. She took a moment to think and furrowed her eyebrows. “Strange...I do not see the Green Orb, but I sense something odd. The Lord of Shadows has blocked much of my vision, but there is a town in Erdrea that the magics covering it differs from others. It is possible the Green Orb is there. I will send you to that town so you can get there quickly before the Lord of Shadows may try to claim it.”

“Thank you, Queen Marina,” said Garrett. “We appreciate your help.”

“It is my pleasure, Luminary,” said Queen Marina. “The fate of Erdrea rests in your hands. I will do all that I can to ensure you save it from the Lord of Shadows.”

Queen Marina raised her staff once more to send the Salty Stallion back to the surface.

*~*

The bubble popped once more as they reached the surface. The afternoon sun started to beat down on their heads, while a gentle breeze greeted them.

Sylvando gasped in delight now that they were back on the surface. “As much as I love visiting an underwater city, I do miss the fresh air and sunshine.” He spun around for a moment before letting out a gentle shriek as he saw a bridge between the mainland and the coastal town that led to the outer sea. “Puerto Valor? The Green Orb is here?”

Jade crossed her arms over her chest. “So it would seem. Luckily, it looks like it’s only noon so we can easily investigate the town and retrieve the orb without too much trouble. Should we dock in the city?”

“Of course not, darling!” Sylvando spoke a bit louder than usual with a sense of urgency in his voice. He coughed as he moved to stand straight. “I mean, Don Rodrigo, who runs the town, has a close relationship to Heliodor. He even trained Hendrik. If we dock the ship in town then we run the risk of being attacked.”

Tristan nodded. “Sylv is right. We should dock off the coast and walk into town that way we can easily escape if things go south.”

Rab agreed. “That is a wise choice. We’ll take the necessary precautions.”

“Yes! And I’ll stay on the ship with Dave,” said Sylvando. “We’ll work on the necessary maintenance before we set sail for Sniflheim. And if things go sourer, well, Veronica can send a magical signal so that we can get you.”

Erik scratched his head, while he continued to watch as Sylvando disappeared below deck once again. Just like the last time they sailed to Puerto Valor. “What’s with Sylv and Puerto Valor? He acts funky every time we get anywhere close to this town. Does he owe someone money or did he leave a woman pregnant with his child or something?”

Dave chuckled as he steered the ship to shore. “Or something.”

Nobody caught what Dave said as they focused on figuring out how they would retrieve the Green Orb without causing any trouble.

*~*

They arrived in Puerto Valor without Sylvando accompanying them. While Sylvando acted oddly, his promise to help Dave with repairing the ship kept them from worrying too much. 

Garrett walked across the bridge to see Puerto Valor for the first time. The town itself was right off the coast and was littered with white buildings and colorful windows as the town was both a training ground for young knights and also was a popular resort destination.

Seagulls flew overhead, while the roar of the ocean could be heard from across town.

“I almost forgot how gorgeous Puerto Valor is,” said Serena. “Veronica and I visited only briefly before we sailed for Gondolia.”

Jade smiled. “It is very peaceful here.”

“We shouldn’t waste time though.” Erik crossed his arms. “Remember what Queen Marina said about Mordegon blocking her sight? I’d rather not take the risk that Mordegon or one of his minions while we try to run off with the Green Orb.”

“I hate to admit it,” said Veronica, “but you’re right. We need to hurry and get that orb!”

They walked further into town and began their investigation. They stayed together as a group, especially since they didn’t want to run the risk of being separated should anyone recognize Garrett or Tristan.

As they walked into the seaside town, they heard strange murmuring about the town’s casino. All of which pointed to a grand prize at the poker tournament which wasn’t a monetary reward or a work of art.

“What’s the prize then?” asked a regal looking woman in a fluffy, pink dress.

“It’s a green-colored orb,” said another woman in a fitted, yellow dress. “I have no clue what the orb’s purpose is, but it would look so good on my mantle. A pity neither I or my husband know how to play poker.”

“Truly tragic, my dear.”

The noblewomen walked off into a building, but their words struck Tristan and the others.

Rab stroked his chin. “So the Green Orb is a grand prize for a poker tournament? How serendipitous for us that I know how to play.”

“You’re not the only one who knows how to play, gramps,” said Erik. “I know my way around a poker table.”

“Because you cheat?” asked Veronica.

Erik shook his head. “I know how to play an honest game of cards.”

Tristan chuckled a little before he smiled over to Rab and Erik. “Then this can work! If you both register for the tournament then we have a better chance of walking away with the Green Orb.”

“Especially if you both manage to make it to the finals!” said Garrett.

Erik nodded as he turned to Rab. “Well, old man, what say you? Are you down to play a little card game?”

“Ay, laddie. Do try and not get eliminated during the first round this time.”

Jade chuckled as she recalled how easy it was for her to eliminate Erik during the Masked Martial Arts tournament.

*~*

The brightly, lit casino greeted one and all with its twinkling lights and a parade of Bunny Girls serving all its guests. It took every ounce of self-control for Rab not to walk around with a never-ending nose bleed as he stared at many of the Bunny Girls for longer than he probably should’ve. Luckily, Jade and Veronica were both there to slap him straight.

Erik chuckled as he went over to the registration booth to sign up for the tournament as Rab slowly followed behind.

Serena looked around the casino and soon found all of its slot machines, roulette tables, and poker tables to be overwhelming. Not to mention, she felt terrible for the poor souls who lost their entire life savings to gambling. “How did an Orb of Yggdrasil end up here of all places?”

“My guess is a treasure hunter found it,” said Tristan, “then sold it to the casino. That’s usually how these artifacts end up in places like this.”

“How horrible,” said Serena. “To think anyone could use a sacred relic as a prize.”

“Well, that’s what happened to the Rainbough and Yellow Orb,” said Garrett.

Veronica nodded as she pointed across from them. “And it looks like those ladies were telling the truth. I spy with my little eye a Green Orb.”

Resting on top of a golden perch, the Green Orb glistened as marvelously as the other Orbs of Yggdrasil. They indeed found the orb and beamed with joy even though they would have to rely on Erik and Rab to win a poker tournament to retrieve it.

“This will be a long day,” said Jade. “I suggest we pray for victory.”

“Would you like a drink, miss?” A Bunny Girl leaned over towards Jade with a tray of champagne glasses. 

Jade snatched a glass of champagne and gulped it down before taking another.

Tristan grabbed a glass for himself too as he had no clue how this tournament would turn out.

*~*

As the poker tournament began, Tristan and Garrett slipped out of the main floor of the casino to venture over to the hotel portion. They preferred to speak in the empty hallway then run the risk of someone overhearing them on the casino floor. Their concerns over acquiring the Green Orb was causing some problems.

Garrett leaned against the wall. “So what’s the plan if gramps and Erik can’t win the tournament? Are we just going to steal the orb?”

Tristan chuckled. “I was thinking something less violent.” He went into his bag to pull out his coin bag. It still had a pretty decent weight to it even after all the time they spent on the road. “This should be enough coin that we can convince the winner to sell us the orb.”

“Do you really think that’ll be gold coins? A lot of these contestants seem pretty wealthy.” Garrett chuckled. “We might need to convince Jade to give a Puff-Puff.”

Tristan shrugged. “And if neither plan works then we’ll steal the orb.”

Garrett nodded. “Sure, we’ll give that a try then.”

They were about to return to the casino when they heard the clink of armor. They froze in place as they saw Jasper standing down the hall from them.

Jasper had one hand on the hilt of his sword as he prepared to draw it from its sheath. He bore an angry scowl on his face while he continued to step closer. “Prince Tristan. Darkspawn. A pleasure to see you both here.”

Garrett and Tristan moved to draw their swords.

Jasper smirked. “Now, what is this I hear of you plotting to steal something? My, Prince Tristan, you’ve truly allowed the Darkspawn to drag you down to his level.”

Tristan shook his head. “You really don’t understand what’s going on, Jasper. As brilliant a man as you are, you can’t see that Garrett is the Luminary and we need that orb to reach Yggdrasil!”

“Yggdrasil? What could you possibly want with the World Tree?”

Garrett raised his sword as he stepped in front of Tristan. He wasn’t about to lose Tristan in a fight against Jasper. “It’s none of your business! All you need to know is that I intend on saving the world from the Lord of Shadows.”

Jasper started to laugh as he moved his hand away from the hilt of his sword. “Oh, do you now? Well, who am I to stand in your way?” He moved his hand back onto his sword’s hilt. “Then again, my master wants to see you pay for your crimes.”

Tristan shook his head as he grabbed onto Garrett’s hand. He tried to put himself between them, but Garrett wouldn’t budge. “Please, Jasper. Enough with this nonsense! What will it take to convince you to believe us? You said you loved me before, why wasn’t that enough to get you to trust me?”

Jasper flinched as he moved his hand away from his sword. He looked away from Garrett as he turned his gaze to focus only on Tristan.

Jasper stood still for a moment before finally closing his eyes. “Why does it matter if I loved you or not? You turned your back on me.”

“Because you wouldn’t trust me and you’re trying to kill my brother!” said Tristan. “There is nothing I want more than to be by your side, Jasper, but you won’t listen.”

Garrett continued to provide cover for Tristan as he didn’t like how laser-focused Jasper was on Tristan. His gut was telling him that something very bad would happen if they weren’t careful. “I wouldn’t tease him like that,” said Garrett. “Even if he still has feelings for you, he’s already proven how wicked he is.”

Jasper ignored Garrett’s words as he continued to lock eyes with Tristan. Finally, he stepped back and turned away from them both. “And yet you down understand. You walk down a path to despair, Prince Tristan. I assure you that the Darkspawn will lead you to nowhere but misery and pain.”

Tristan shook his head as he finally walked around Garrett to get a little closer to Jasper. However, before Tristan could get too close, Garrett grabbed his wrist. “It’s you who doesn’t understand, Jasper. I just...I just wish I can get you to believe in us.”

Jasper offered no other words as he walked back down the hall, while Tristan choked on his tears.

Garrett squeezed on Tristan’s hand to provide what little comfort he could.

*~*

Tristan and Garrett returned to the tournament grounds, still uneasy as they weren’t certain if they could trust Jasper or not. They could spot Jasper sitting at a table with other knightley-looking men, but Jasper made no move to attack.

“I get that you love the guy,” said Garrett, “but he gives me some seriously bad vibes.”

Tristan sighed and placed a hand over his heart. “I...let’s focus on the tournament.”

“There you two are!”

Veronica ran over to them. She looked a little frantic as she caught her breath. “We just saw Jasper. Has he?”

“Already spotted us? Yes,” said Garrett. “And...supposedly he won’t attack us. But I don’t know if we should trust his word.”

“So I’ll prepare a magical exit to escape just in case.”

“Good idea,” said Garrett. “How’s the tournament going?”

Veronica groaned. “Rab got eliminated in the second round, but Erik made it to the finals. In fact, he should be playing now.”

They walked over to get a better view of the poker tables. They were still far enough from Jasper and there were no knights in the immediate area so it was possible that they could escape if necessary without too much trouble.

Serena, Jade, and Rab came over to them as they were now also aware of Jasper’s presence. They were ready to get out of there when the announcer shouted a startling development.

“It’s a game over, folks! Contestant Erik is the winner of the Eleventh Puerto Valor Poker Tournament!” 

Erik threw his fist in the air as his cheers were met with the rest of the casino’s applause.

*~*

Erik hadn’t let the Green Orb go from grip since he got his prize for winning the poker tournament. He held the orb up to the sky as he looked at the sunny sky through the orb, while the Salty Stallion sailed on the outer sea.

Fortunately, Jasper kept true to his word and didn’t attack them as they left Puerto Valor. That only made things more complicated for Tristan as he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to view Jasper anymore.

The ship sailed north to Sniflheim. They made it two days out in the ocean without any trouble, but they were aware of how those odds could change at any moment.

Garrett went over to Erik as they both stood on the deck. “Are you planning on giving me the Green Orb or do you intend on keeping it until we make it to the First Forest?”

A chuckle escaped from Erik’s lips as he finally passed the orb over to Garrett for safekeeping. “I’m sorry about that, buddy. I guess I let being the big hero get the better of me.”

Garrett took the orb and stuffed it into his pack with the other Orbs of Yggdrasil. “No problem. I mostly just wanted to make sure the orb wasn’t cursed since Jasper let us off the hook so easily.”

Erik sighed from the thought of a cursed relic. “Yeah...that would be horrible. Luckily that didn’t happen. Now, we can focus on sailing to Sniflheim to get the Blue Orb then it’s onto Yggdrasil so you can fulfill your big destiny.”

Garrett nodded. “Thanks for the recap. It’s not like I wasn’t well aware of my duty.”

“Just making sure you’re aware.”

They walked below deck together, while Tristan stayed above deck and stared out to the sea.

Tristan rubbed his wrist that once carried Jasper’s bracelet. Tristan remained unaware of the tracking rune embedded in his skin as he instead was more worried about how much he missed wearing the bracelet. As much as Jasper angered him now, Tristan couldn’t help but to also miss Jasper terribly.

As Tristan was lost in thought, Rab walked over to him.

“Something troubling you, laddie?” Rab passed a flask full of wine. 

Tristan smirked and took a sip. “I’m just confused. Why would Jasper let us go this time after he swore such dedication to Carnelian to bring him Garrett’s head?”

Rab shrugged as he took the flask from Tristan. “Maybe Jasper’s loyalty to Carnelian is wavering? Or...maybe his feelings for you are leaving him just as confused.”

Tristan curled his lips. He hardly took the time to speak to Rab about his relationship with Jasper as same-sex relations were complicated in Erdrea, especially amongst royalty. “Um...so if Jasper was to defect and if he wanted to join us, would that be a problem?”

Rab chuckled. “Tristan, if this is your way of asking if you liking men is a problem with me then the answer is no.” Rab took a deep breath as he looked up to the sky. “I prayed to Yggdrasil every day that I would be reunited with you and Garrett. That I would give anything just to have you both in my life again. Do you really think something as trivial as your love for other men be enough to make me turn my back on you?”

“I...you can’t be too careful.”

Rab patted Tristan on the back. “You have nothing to worry about, Tristan. I’ll always love you and your brother. The only thing I have to say is you may want to be careful around Jasper. Aside from his allegiance to Carnelian, he is still much older than you are. As young as you are and as experienced as he is, it wouldn’t be difficult for him to take advantage of you.”

Tristan nodded as he wrapped his arm around Rab’s shoulder. “Thanks for the advice, grandfather.”

*~*

The Salty Stallion sailed northward and made its way to the dock of Sniflheim where the crystal gates awaited them. Heavy snowfall blanketed the city as it looked like a nasty winter hit the kingdom.

Rab adjusted his coat as everyone changed into warmer gear to prepare for the weather. “Ay. It’s been years since I’ve last been to Sniflheim. I’m sure King Gustaf will give us the Blue Orb then we’ll be on our way to Yggdrasil.”

Veronica shook her head. “Something doesn’t appear right. What’s with all the ice?”

They looked closely at the gates as they finished docking. They left the boat with Dave choosing to stay on the ship as it was warmer.

As the party walked to the front, they saw the gates were completely frozen over. Ice gathered all the walls of the castle as it even appeared to slowly be growing.

“What in the world?” said Rab. “This doesn’t feel right. I can feel dark magic.”

Erik tackled the front gate but it didn’t budge even the bit. “We need to find another way in.”

Jade wandered around the gate as she noticed another path. “I think I found a way inside. Follow me!” Jade led them down the pathway towards snowy cliffs that overlooked the city. They found nothing of value to them until a familiar sight greeted them.

There they saw a door that bore the symbol of the Magic Key.

Rab smirked. “I’m guessing that’s an escape route for the royal family.”

Garrett went into his pack to grab the Magic Key. He used the key to unlock the door and provide them with their entrance into Sniflheim. “And now we have our way inside. Let’s hope there’s nothing waiting to kill us.”

They walked into the gate and found something terrifying.

The majestic architecture of Sniflheim was overshadowed by the snow. And as they looked closer, they soon found that the people of Sniflheim were frozen in ice.

Serena gasped as she stared at one of the frozen statutes. “These people...they’re trapped in ice.”

  
Veronica shook her head. “This is some seriously dark magic. Mordegon might be involved in this.”

“Everyone, stay on guard.” Tristan drew his rapier as everyone else took out their weapons too.

They stayed together as they wandered around the town. The central fountain was encased in ice, while the gates to the castle were sealed shut too from the ice. Everything looked devoid of life until they found smoke rising near the front gates of the city.

A small fire burned with a young woman in a white dress and an orange cloak stood out in the open. She wore a golden crown on her head that partly covered her long blonde hair. 

As they approached, she eventually heard their footsteps and gasped once she saw them. “You’re alive! But I thought there were no survivors.”

“We’re not from here, madam,” said Rab. “We sailed here from the Inlet Sea. Can you tell us what happened here?”

“Of course. A few days ago, a horrible witch named Krystalinda suddenly appeared and cursed the kingdom in ice. I don’t know how I escaped the curse, but I’ve been studying this spellbook to find a way to save my people.”

Rab shook his head. “And King Gastuf? Did the witch curse him too?”

She clung onto the book. “No. King Gastuf is...was my father. He passed a year ago.”

“Forgive me, my lady.” Rab’s eyes widened. “Wait then that means you must be his daughter, Frysabel. Or I should say, Queen Frysabel. Forgive me for my rudeness, your highness. I am Lord Robert of Dundrasil.”

“Lord Robert!” said Frysabel. “I thought you died when Dundrasil fell.”

“I’ve only been in hiding,” said Rab. “In fact, I’ve spent these years searching for my grandsons, Garrett and Tristan. We’ve been working on defeating the evils that the Lord of Shadows unleashed that threaten Erdrea. And Garrett here is the Luminary.”

Frysabel’s eyes widened. “The Luminary! Then that means you’ll surely be able to defeat Krystalinda and her beast!”

Garrett smirked. “I’ll certainly do my best.”

“Excuse me, what beast?” asked Tristan.

“There is a beast that lives in the Hekswood, north of the Snaerfelt. It serves the witch and according to this book, defeating the beast should weaken her. I had sent some visiting knights to face the beast, but they’ve yet to return so I can only assume that they fell in battle.”

Erik nodded. “Then we’ll get to work on fighting the beasty. Then you can give us the Blue Orb.”

“The Blue Orb?” asked Frysabel. “What do you want with that?”

“We need it to open a path to Yggdrasil,” said Garrett. “I hope it isn’t too much of us to ask for you to gift us with the orb.”

Frysabel smiled. “Save my kingdom from the witch and I shall happily grant you anything you desire, Luminary.”

Frysabel wished them luck as they left for the Hekswood.

*~*

Before they could enter the Hekswood, they would need to cross the Snaerfelt. The Snaerfelt was a snowy forest surrounded by mountains.

Erik took the lead as he seemed oddly familiar with this place. 

“We should reach the Hekswood before noon,” said Erik. “Be careful when we get there. I’m willing to bet that the beast is in the deepest part of the woods. And the river that leads to its depths is usually frozen, but it’s not the safest thing to walk across.”

Veronica stuffed her hands into her pocket. “You speak as though you’ve been there before.”

Erik remained silent as he offered no more words.

Their trip north was silent. They knew nothing about the type of beast that waited for them or of this witch, Krystalinda.

Either way, they would need to be ready for the worst.

*~*

As they walked further north, it only got colder even as there was no breeze or more snowfall. They survived the Snaerfelt and arrived at the Hekswood. It was as Erik warned them that the Hekswood was a large forest with a raging river that ran through the middle of it that was partly frozen.

They walked deeper into the woods and stayed close together when they started to hear the clink of armor. Sylvando was careful as he peeked through the trees before returning to the party.

“It’s the knights!” 

Sylvando dragged them through the trees to where they found a group of five knights shivering by a campfire. The knights carried with them the banner of Heliodor.

Tristan gasped as he looked at these suffering men. “Why are Heliodor knights here?”

The knights looked up and gave a deep gasp. “Prince Tristan!” Where Tristan expected the knights to attack, instead they openly wept as they tried to approach him.

A knight fell to his knees. “Please, Prince Tristan! You must...you must save Sir Hendrik.”

“Hendrik is here,” said Jade.

“Queen Frysabel sent us to slay the beast that serves the witch,” said another knight. “However, we got separated in a blizzard and Sir Hendrik is alone. We don’t know where he is or if he still lives.”

Veronica shrugged. “Hendrik is a stubborn one. I’m sure he’s still alive.”

  
Serena swatted Veronica before going over to the knights. She released blasts of healing magic upon them that helped with their shivering and gave them some strength. “You must leave the Hekswood at once.”

Tristan nodded. “Yes. We’ll find Sir Hendrik.”

“We will?” said Erik.

Garrett elbowed Erik. “Yes, we will.”

“Thank you,” said a knight. “We’ll rest here for a moment longer to warm up then we’ll return to Sniflheim. Please, be careful, Prince Tristan.”

“As should you.” Tristan waved the knights off as they returned to cross the frozen river.

Rab was extra careful as his old age left him vulnerable to injury. He was the last to make it across, but at least now they were far away from the Heliodor knights. “So, we’re to save Sir Hendrik and defeat the witch’s beast. This day is getting more adventurous.”

“That’s an interesting way to see things,” said Sylvando. “At least we didn’t have to fight those poor knights. They looked absolutely miserable from the cold.”

“Heliodor has a far warmer climate,” said Tristan. “It rarely snows there so I can only imagine that they view this place as torture.”

The party walked across a snowy field when the snowfall started to pick up in volume. 

Jade stopped as she could feel something was off in her bones. “The snow is growing stronger. Is it possible that this is where they got separated from Hendrik? Is this the beast or the witch’s doing?”

“Stay on guard,” said Serena. “I can sense magic in the air.”

Everyone was cautious as they walked onward, but every step they took, the snow only got worse.

Eventually, the gentle snow turned into a mighty snowstorm.

Garrett pushed through the snow with his Mark of Light growing, but as he made it through the snow, he soon noticed that he was separated from everyone.

“No!” said Garrett. “Tristan! Erik! Serena! Veronica Jade! Sylvando! Grandfather!”

No one responded to his pleas except for the snow itself.

The snowstorm finally died out, but it brought no good news.

A nasty roar came from behind Garrett as the ground shook.

Garrett looked back to find a massive, hunched beast glaring back at him with its red eyes.

The beast roared at Garrett, forcing him to draw his sword. Garrett took a deep breath as he glared back at the beast. “So you’re the witch’s servant? I guess that means I have to kick your ass by myself.”

“Rah!”

A mighty howl echoed across the snowy woods as a blur of black and purple shot nearby. A massive sword struck the beast, but it wasn’t enough to kill the beast. Garrett looked over to find Hendrik standing close by with his greatsword raised, dressed in his black and gold armor.

Hendrik turned his sight to Garrett as he tightened his grip on his weapon. “Darkspawn!”

Garrett groaned. “Not the Darkspawn. I’m the freaking Luminary! How many times do Tristan, Jade, and I have to knock that into your head?” 

Hendrik huffed. “Why are you here? Do you seek to send this beast to kill the poor Queen Frysabel?”

“Actually, she sent us here because she thought you were in trouble or died.”

Hendrik turned his sights to the beast. “Then I suppose you might be useful.”

Garrett rolled his eyes as he charged at the beast. “Try not to get in my way.” Garrett slashed at the beast with his sword, hardly doing any more damage than Hendrik did earlier.

However, the beast was extra angry now as it slammed its mighty hooves to the ground. Piles of snow came down from the nearby mountains and nearly flooded the field. The snow would’ve swallowed Garrett and Hendrik if they weren’t so cautious that they ran onto a higher section of the woods.

The beast followed after them as it swung its giant fist at them. Garrett and Hendrik jumped away with the beast striking a nearby tree instead. 

Garrett clenched onto his sword with the Mark of Light beginning to glow. He took that as a sign as he poured the power of his mark into his sword, while also igniting it in a fiery aura. “Hendrik! Do you think you can provide me with backup?”

Hendrik saw the power growing around Garrett as the beast was preparing its next attack. He raised his heavy greatsword and struck the beast before it could strike Garrett first. “Whatever you’re planning, Darkspawn. Do it now!”

Garrett twisted his sword around as fire danced all around him. He gave a mighty yell as he swung his sword at the beast, striking it with the full force of his magic and the power bestowed onto him through the Mark of Light.

The beast howled as its flesh was completely pierced. Light erupted from its body before it slowly faded into the shadows.

With the beast no more, Garrett and Hendrik stepped out of the woods and back into the clearing. In doing so, the snow that raged around them finally settled down with the party becoming visible.

“Garrett!” shouted Tristan as he ran over to his brother’s side. He raised his rapier as he threw himself in front of Garrett to protect him. “Hendrik!”

Hendrik smirked. “You would raise your sword against me, Prince Tristan?”

“Given how many times you tried to murder my brother,” said Tristan, “yes, yes, I would.”

Jade joined them as she raised her spear. “Your men are waiting for you in Sniflheim, Hendrik. We tended to their injuries so that the cold wouldn’t kill them.”

Hendrik’s eyes widened. “You...you helped my men?”

“Of course,” said Garrett. “I’m not the monster you claim me to be. I wouldn’t let them die.”

Hendrik curled his lips as his grip on his sword wavered slightly. He eventually forced himself to sheath his sword. “Then I am done here for today. I will notify Queen Frysabel that the beast is defeated.” He started to make his way from the Hekswood when a nasty cold struck them.

They all started to shiver as a new blizzard emerged as a woman’s laughter echoed across the woods.

Slowly, the slender figure of a woman descended from the sky. She was a purple skin woman in a skin-tight, white suit that accented her every curve. The cold wind blew through her silver hair and purple cape as she held onto a red staff with crystal perched on top like a trident.

“Ah, you have my thanks, Luminary and the brave knight. You released the ties that bind me.”

“No!” said Garrett. “You’re the witch. Krystalinda!”

Krystalinda cackled as the blizzard grew stronger. “That is I! What a pity though that I must kill such handsome men. Oh well, my handsome knight told me that I could kill you.”

The blizzard created ice that slowly began to trap everyone’s feet.

“What knight would release a monster like you!” shouted Hendrik as he tried to fight through the ice.

Krystalinda hung onto her staff. “A knight that bore an emblem similar to the one you wear on your chest.”

Hendrik and Tristan both gasped as a knight did cross their thoughts who might’ve released Krystalinda. Hendrik’s uniform was unique and worn only by the generals of Heliodor. And there was only one other general beside Hendrik.

Jasper.

“Now,” said Krystalinda, “to add you all to my collection. What pretty ice sculptures you will be!”

“Back off, hag!”

Veronica unleashed the largest fireball she could conjure at the moment. The fire struck Krystalinda, partly burning her neck, which caused Krystalinda to lose her concentration.

The blizzard died out with the ice that slowly encased them began to melt. 

With their feet free, they could properly put up a fight, but Krystalinda wouldn’t allow that to happen as she floated back into the air.

“We’ll finish this another day! I have a kingdom to destroy” Krystalinda disappeared into the sky, soon vanishing from sight.

Hendrik glared in the direction that Krystalinda disappeared too before looking over to the others. “I’ll return to Sniflheim at once to stop the witch from killing Queen Frysabel.”

“And we’ll join you as quickly as we can,” said Rab.

Hendrik nodded as he took off as quickly as he could from the Hekswood.

Garrett was about to give a similar order as they couldn’t leave Queen Frysabel alone now that Krystalinda was running free. However, before Garrett could utter a single word, his entire body suddenly felt very cold.

“We.”

Garrett couldn’t utter another word as his vision went dark and he collapsed to the snow.

*~*

At Heliodor Castle, Jasper returned to the throne room and soon took a knee before King Carnelian. The throne was empty except for them as they had another private meeting between the Lord of Shadows and his servant.

King Carnelian rested his head on one hand. “So...you did nothing to prevent the Luminary from claiming the Green Orb. You had him and Prince Tristan in your grasp, and yet, you didn’t provide the slightest fight. Is your loyalty to me wavering, Sir Jasper?”

Jasper shook his head. “Never! Lord Mordegon, I live to serve.”

“Then explain yourself.”

Jasper flinched slightly before looking up to face his master. “Fighting them would prove pointless in the end. However, I knew I could exploit what remains of Tristan’s feelings for me. Surely that could drive a wedge between him and the Luminary that would leave them both vulnerable to your might.”

King Carnelian chuckled. “Oh? Was that truly your plan, Sir Jasper?”

“I swear, my master. I only acted to serve you the best.”

“And it has nothing to do with our arrangement?” asked King Carnelian. “You serve me faithfully and when I claim this world then you can rule your tiny pocket of the world with the prince as your bride?”

Jasper smirked. “While I do intend to keep Tristan breathing, if it is your will, I will remove him from the picture if you command it.”

“That is what I was hoping to hear.” King Carnelian rested his head against the throne. “I can sense Krystalinda’s magic at work. Making you release her was a wise decision indeed. I can even sense the Luminary’s light weakening. We may not have to worry about him interfering in our plans any longer.”

Darkness gathered around King Carnelian’s hand. He pushed the darkness over to Jasper, which coalesced itself into a dark orb similar to the ones of Yggdrasil, but with a radiating black light. “However, just as a precaution. We must be prepared should the boy come out triumphant once more.”

Jasper nodded as he listened to what his master plotted next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Kudo and comments are always appreciated!


	11. Melting a Frozen Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, y'all! I'm glad I got this chapter done before Christmas, but now I'm super exhausted. Hope you enjoy it. This may be my last update until after the New Years since I will be spending the holiday with the family.

Chapter 11: Melting a Frozen Heart

Garrett woke up freakishly warm and felt the comfort of bedcovers over him. He relaxed into the mattress until his mind replayed memories of the Hekswood. Scattered images of Hendrik, the beast, and Krystalinda flashed before him and reminded him of the danger to Sniflheim.

Garrett threw the covers over his body as he was fully awake now. The immediate need to find out what happened faded with him becoming confused that he was in a log cabin now with a crackling fire in the fireplace. There were sharp gasps, alerting him that he wasn’t alone.

“Don’t move!” Serena rushed over to Garrett’s bedside with her hands gently pressing on his chest to make him lay back on the mattress. “You had a nasty fever. You only just broke it so we can’t have you overexerting yourself already.”

Tristan joined them with a warm towel in hand. “Please do listen to Serena. She’s spent all night watching over you.”

“All night?” Garrett rested his head on the pillow as Tristan laid the towel on his head. “What about Krystalinda? And Queen Frysabel?”

“Things in Sniflheim are still quiet,” said Tristan. “So the witch hasn’t attacked yet. Hopefully, that’ll give you enough time to rest.”

“Okay. But where are we? Are we back in Sniflheim?”

Serena shook her head. “Sylvando and Erik couldn’t make it that far carrying you. We found a cabin outside of the Hekswood occupied by a scholar from the castle. Everyone else is speaking with him about how to defeat Krystalinda.” 

“In the meantime.” Tristan patted Garrett on the head. “Go back to sleep. You can try to save the world again in the morning.”

Garrett smirked as he pulled the covers back over him. “Why did I pass out earlier? Is it just a fever?”

“A fever brought on from exhaustion,” said Serena. “You’ve been pushing yourself hard lately, Garrett, especially with using your Luminary powers so frequently. It’s taken a real toll on your body.”

“Which means you need to rest up,” said Tristan. “And let us carry some of the weight in the meantime.”

“Okay. Okay. I get it.” Garrett got comfortable in the bed. “Thanks, you two...for taking care of me.”

Tristan and Serena both smiled as they finished tending to things while Garrett slept.

*~*

When the morning sun ascended to the skies, the chilling wind on the Snaerfelt eased up slightly as the snowy fields got warmer. It wasn’t much, but it was a moderate temperature change that made the fields more pleasant. 

Garrett slowly woke up this time, still locked up in the cabin. His body felt stiff and his joints ached a little, but he felt that he was in far better condition than he was before.

He carefully got out of bed to find the rest of his party in the cabin.

Serena and Veronica slept peacefully next to each other. Rab sat on a chair next to the fireplace, curled up into a slight ball with Jade sleeping upright next to him. Tristan slept between Erik and Sylvando as they slept with their backs against the wall. 

And standing by the stove was an older man in orange robes. He was busy brewing some tea and hadn’t noticed Garrett was awake now until he turned around.

“Ah! Luminary, I see you’re well-rested now.”

Garrett nodded. He wasn’t surprised to hear the scholar refer to him as the Luminary. He imagined that his companions told the scholar of everything since they were requesting his aid in the first place. “Yes. I feel much better. Thank you for your assistance, mister.”

“Snorri.” He poured himself a cup of tea and also got one for Garrett. “I’m Queen Frysabel’s tutor. I was sent to study in the royal library just before the kingdom was attacked by that wicked witch. Your friends have filled me in on everything that’s happened since I left.”

“Then you know Krystalinda is free,” said Garrett. “It doesn’t make sense. Queen Frysabel said that slaying the beast would seal Krystalinda away.”

Snorri took a small sip of tea with Garrett doing the same. “The queen may have been mistaken,” said Snorri. “Magic is a tricky thing. Your friends said she had a tome with her that she was using to research Krystalinda. It is possible that she mistranslated a passage. Either way, I was planning on investigating the royal library. Inside are the oldest, surviving tomes in Erdrea. Surely one of the books will guide us in defeating Krystalinda.”

“I hope so.” Garrett took another sip of the hot tea with it soon settling his stomach. “I suppose we should start waking everyone up.”

“Give them a few moments,” said Snorri. “They spent much of the night awake as they cared for you. They are deserving of some undisturbed rest.”

Garrett agreed as he continued to sit on the bed and drink his tea, while everyone else regained their strength.

*~*

Everyone was relieved to see Garrett was well. They ate what little food was left in the cabin to satisfy their hunger before leaving for the royal library.

Luckily, the library wasn’t far from the cabin. It only took a few minutes of them walking up a snowy hill to cross a bridge before they arrived at the library. Their eyes all lit up as Snorri unlocked the building for them as they had never seen such a massive structure before in their lives.

“Be careful inside,” said Snorri. “There is ancient knowledge in this building that has existed for ages. We must do all we can to continue its preservation.”

Rab nodded as he walked beside the rest of the party inside the library. “We will treat the tomes here with the utmost respect, Master Snorri.” 

Snorri smiled before stopping once they got inside the chilly building. 

Once inside, they discovered a building filled with countless books. There were rows upon rows of bookshelves all of which were filled with books. It looked as though it would take several lifetimes just to read about half the books in the library.

“Hm...now, where would we find a tome on Krystalinda?” Snorri said aloud. “I’d imagine it would be somewhere along the top floor where the forbidden tomes are located.” 

Veronica wandered over to a torch. “This can take a while. We might as well get warm.” She snapped her fingers to light the torch. However, the torch itself was connected to a web of magic that caused other torches and fireplaces in the building to ignite themselves at once. “Whoa! What kind of magic is this?”

Snorri chuckled. “I should’ve warned you, Miss Veronica. But you have my thanks. Now, we will be comfortable as we do our research. Follow me, everyone.”

They ascended up the library’s staircase to the top floor. It was fortunate for them that Veronica used her magic to light the torches so that they could see where they were going. But with the fireplaces lit too, it meant that the building was getting warmer as the draft they felt earlier was unnoticeable now.

They arrived at the top floor where a circular wing of bookshelves hid a secret office. Snorri led them into the office and stroked his grey beard as he stared at all the books.

“This could take a while.” Snorri grabbed the first book he could reach. “Might as well get started.” Everyone else followed his example as they grabbed books.

It must’ve taken them a few hours to skim through several books to find anything that was even the slightest bit relevant to Krystalinda.

Jade grabbed another book from the shelf and flipped through much of the dusty tome. It was all written in a language she couldn’t understand so its contents were useless to her. She was about to give up when she found a page that featured an illustration of a frightful beast that resembled the one Garrett and Hendrik fought.

“Oh! I think I found something.” Jade brought the book to the desk. She pointed at the illustration with Garrett’s eyes lighting up. “Look familiar?”

“That’s the beast,” said Garrett. “This book must have some information on Krystalinda then!”

Snorri took the book and began to translate the text to himself. His finger slid across the old parchment then he gave a sharp gasp. “No! You fools!”

Erik raised his eyebrows. “Care to explain what that’s supposed to mean?”

Snorri frowned. “The beast you slew. It was no ordinary beast.” Snorri skimmed through the rest of the passage to have a clearer grasp of everything. “In times of yore, Krystalinda ravaged old Sniflheim without anyone to challenge her until a group of warriors gathered to seal her away in a tome. However, to accomplish such a binding spell, they turned to a holy beast, the Jörmun, to serve as the seal to prevent Krystalinda from reclaiming her full power should she ever escape her prison.”

“The holy beast, Jörmun,” whispered Tristan. He groaned as he understood what Snorri meant now. “Queen Frysabel must’ve mistranslated her tome. Garrett and Hendrik weren’t supposed to slay the Jörmun, they were supposed to protect it.”

Garrett slammed his fist on the table. “Damn! Now how are we supposed to stop Krystalinda?”

“The binding spell is in this tome,” said Snorri. “I could cast the spell with some assistance from Lord Robert.”

“You will have my aid, Snorri,” said Rab. “Let us return to Sniflheim at once to protect Queen Frysabel before Krystalinda can get to her.”

Everyone was in agreement as they quickly left the royal library.

*~*

The snowstorm grew fiercer as they neared Sniflheim. The storm resembled that of the Hekswood as the party found it difficult to see what was in front of them.

They persisted though and ran at full speed through to find the front gates to the city partly opened with cannon fire residue on the ice.

“I’m guessing Hendrik did that.” Jade grabbed her spear. “Let’s catch up to them. Be prepared for the worst, everyone.”

Veronica nodded as she grabbed her wand. “Snorri, be ready to cast the binding spell.”

“You can count on me.”

They charged through the gate to slip inside the city. They gasped as they found new ice sculptures greeting them with the frozen forms of Hendrik and the knights of Heliodor appearing to be charging into battle.

Serena covered her mouth. “The witch got to them too.”

“Yes, I did.”

Queen Frysabel wandered over to them with the snowstorm calming around her. She gave a wicked smile as she stared at the party. “I do suppose there’s no point in maintaining these false pretenses. Not when I have a promise to keep.” She removed her glasses with a bright light washing over her body.

As the light faded, they saw Queen Frysabel transform into Krystalinda.

Erik raised his dagger. “So the witch was pretending to be the queen! You’ve been tricking us this whole time!”

Krystalinda cackled as she summoned her frozen staff. “And how easy it was to fool you. You blindly rushed off to battle almost as quickly as Hendrik and the knights. You, goodie goodies, are just so desperate to prove yourselves as heroes. And now you will die for such hubris.”

“No, we won’t, you hag!” Veronica conjured a mighty fireball that she flung directly at Krystalinda.

A fierce gust of freezing wind snuffed the fireball with Krystalinda smirking. “You have potential, little mage. It’s such a shame I must extinguish a prodigy like yourself.”

Another gust of wind blew in, but this time it struck Krystalinda. She gasped as she was nearly blown away from her staff. 

Serena pointed her wand at Krystalinda, while a ring of magic faded from her. “I won’t allow you to harm my sister!”

“You just made a big mistake, dearie.” Krystalinda brought her staff to the sky and summoned jagged spears of ice.

The party jumped away from the attack, while Rab ran off with Snorri to work on the binding spell. Given how powerful Krystalinda appeared, they knew if the spell was going to work then they would have to weaken her as much as possible.

Tristan moved his hand in front of Garrett as he stood between them. “Avoid using the Mark of Light unless we absolutely need it. We can’t have you passing out on us during this fight.”

“I’ll do my best,” said Garrett. “Just don’t push me to use it.”

Erik tossed his boomerang at Krystalinda while Sylvando began to crack his whip. Krystalinda floated away from their assault, but it positioned her to where her back was turned.

Jade ran up a frozen building as best she could before springing herself from it to build her momentum. She moved to stab Krystalinda but narrowly missed as Krystalinda sensed the incoming attack. Krystalinda struck Jade’s spear with her staff before blasting Jade with a freezing blast of magic. Jade crashed into a pile of snow.

Tristan encased his rapier with icy magic before propelling himself after Krystalinda. He swung his rapier but kept missing as Krystalinda used the snow to shield herself.

“What a handsome prince,” said Krystalinda. “I was warned that you might be amongst the Luminary’s party. I was even told not to hurt you too badly, but I find you rather annoying.”

Tristan dropped his guard for a moment as Krystalinda’s words touched a part of him. “You were told not to hurt me? So it was Jasper that freed you!”

“Is that my charming hero’s name?” Krystalinda laughed before sending a blast of magic at Tristan that blew him into a pile of snow. “Then I owe him my thanks! And with any luck, he and I can rule over this frozen wasteland together.”

Tristan pushed himself back to his feet. “No offense, but you’re not his type.”

Krystalinda huffed at Tristan’s comment before flying away as Erik and Sylvando tried to attack her once more. “Enough of you, meddlesome boys!” Krystalinda struck the ground with her staff to generate an icy wall. From the wall, she unleashed a barrage of frozen spears that Erik and Sylvando struggled to avoid.

“Boom!” Veronica unleashed an explosive blast of magic that destroyed the icy wall, thus sparing Erik and Sylvando from serious pain.

“Shape up, everyone!” Serena sent a wave of healing magic to help everyone recover.

Tristan smirked as he felt his strength return to him. He tried to attack Krystalinda again only to have her grab him by the collar of his shirt.

“I grow tired of all you.” Krystalinda tossed Tristan aside. She unleashed a wave of chilly magic from her staff that began to slowly freeze the party.

However, Garrett was far enough away that he wasn’t affected. He could see Rab and Snorri still working on the binding spell, while Tristan and their friends were losing badly. He clenched his sword with the Mark of Light beginning to shine bright. “We have no other choice. It’s now or never!”

The Mark of Light erupted with such strength that Krystalinda took notice. She shrieked as Garrett charged after her as his body was consumed in light. The light radiated such heat that he could pierce through her chilling magic to deliver a nasty blow that broke her staff.

“Not my staff!” Krystalinda dropped to the ground with only half her staff in hand, while the other half laid on the ground.

The ice forming around the party’s feet slowly melted as Krystalinda lost focus over her spell.

“She’s losing power!” said Veronica as she sensed Krystalinda weakening. “Now, Snorri!”

Krystalinda looked up to find Snorri and Rab. They held a tome in hand, which she knew immediately what it was for. “No! Not that accursed book!”

“Farewell, witch!” Rab gathered a wave of shadowy magic around him that swallowed much of the surrounding area. “Snorri, it’s up to you now! This is all the magic power I can conjure.”

“This is perfect, Lord Robert!” Snorri brought the tome closer to his face to give it a proper read. He recited the spell in an ancient tongue with the spell reacting to Rab’s magical circle. The tome began to float on its own with Krystalinda howling in agony.

A storm of magic erupted from the tome and pulled Krystalinda inside before she had the chance to flee.

The tome fell to the ground with a burst of light emerging from inside.

The party prepared for another fight as they feared the binding spell failed them. However, the light faded to reveal Queen Frysabel.

Queen Frysabel appeared frazzled as she stared at everyone with tears running down her face. “You saved me! Krystalinda imprisoned me in her book. I thought I would be trapped forever.”

“My queen!” Snorri rushed over to Queen Frysabel. They started to walk back to the castle together, leaving the tome forgotten on the ground. Luckily, Tristan went over to retrieve it. 

Meanwhile, the snowstorm that consumed Sniflheim quickly died out. And soon, the freezing curse Krystalinda placed upon the city faded too as everyone was freed. 

Hendrik and the other knights dropped to their knees, while screams echoed across the city before there was silence. 

Hendrik picked his head up to find a very different scene from what he last remembered. “The witch? She was pretending to be the queen.”

Tristan held the tome up. “We know. Garrett defeated her and we imprisoned her back in this tome. And the curse is finally broken!”

Garrett sheathed his sword then walked over to help Hendrik back to his feet. “You’re welcome.”

Hendrik, reluctantly, took Garrett’s hand. The rest of his knights slowly got back on their feet too. “Then...I guess our mission is complete. We should return to Heliodor.”

“So you’re not going to try arresting me?” asked Garrett.

Hendrik bit his tongue. “Not this time.” He started to walk away when Tristan stopped him.

Tristan stared at the snowy ground while squeezing onto the tome. “Krystalinda. She claimed that the man who released her told her not to harm me. And what she said before, it means一”

“I fear you are correct, Prince Tristan,” Hendrik said, cutting Tristan off. “Jasper...I will deal with this matter personally.”

“Sir Hendrik.” Tristan fought the urge to cry when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Hendrik offered a gentle smile. “You have grown so much since you left, Prince Tristan. I never imagined you’d grow into a warrior.”

Tristan huffed. “I had a pretty strict teacher who kicked my ass a lot.”

Hendrik kept smiling as he turned away. He called on the knights to follow him as they prepared to return to Heliodor.

*~*

With Krystalinda defeated and Queen Frysabel restored to power, peace returned to Sniflheim.

Tristan followed Garrett and Rab into the castle to speak with Queen Frysabel. Their hope was to get the Blue Orb from her, while also ensuring that the tome containing Krystalinda was properly sealed away. As for the rest of the party, they turned to care for the newly unfrozen civilians, while Erik left to help Dave with the ship.

Inside the palace, they found a crystal fortress that looked like a winter wonderland. The structure was full of stain-glass that reflected rainbow light. Purple stone gave the walls a wondrous appearance that differed from the other palaces they visited. 

“It shouldn’t be too hard to convince the queen to grant us the Blue Orb,” said Rab. “If she’s anything like her father than she’d be a very reasonable person.”

“Let’s hope so,” said Garrett.

Tristan agreed. They kept on walking until Tristan heard someone tell them to wait. He stopped in the middle of the hallway as he looked around at the purple-robed knights and servants that wandered the halls, expecting someone to step up.

Garrett walked back towards Tristan. “Something the matter?”

“I thought I heard someone tell us to wait,” said Tristan. “Maybe it was just my imagination? Or Krystalinda hit me a little too hard.”

“Maybe.” Garrett touched Tristan’s arm with his fingers grazing against the tome. Then he too heard a faint whisper to beware. “What the!” Garrett stared at the tome. “Am I crazy or did the tome just speak?”

“You heard it too?”

Rab went over to them. “You think the tome is speaking to you? It might be a trick from the witch. It wouldn’t be impossible for her to project her voice from her prison.”

“No! You’re mistaken.” The voice from the tome got loud enough so that even Rab could hear. “That woman is a fake! I’m the real Frysabel!”

They were all taken aback with Tristan dropping the tome. It opened on its own to the page that contained the passage on Krystalinda. From there, they saw the ink morph into the image of Queen Frysabel. 

“Please, help me! She is deceiving everyone again. You must stop Krystalinda.”

Tristan slowly approached the tome and closed it before grabbing it once more. “So...what do we do? Are we trusting the talking book or?”

Garrett stared at the Mark of Light. He moved his hand to the book with it glowing faintly. “I think we’ll need to test the queen. Krystalinda already fooled us once. We can’t take any chances.”

“A wise decision, laddie,” said Rab. “I’m sure Snorri would be able to devise a way to uncover the truth. Hurry, boys!”

They ran into the throne room without much interference. They entered the circular chamber with golden railings blocking much of the chamber as a staircase leading to an elevated level where Queen Frysabel sat.

Queen Frysabel was surrounded by her court. She smiled as she saw Garrett, Tristan, and Rab join them. “Oh! Hello, honored heroes. You have my thanks for saving my kingdom from that awful witch.”

Rab grinned as he bowed. “It was our honor, Queen Frysabel. But there is something we’d like to ask of you. As we told Krystalinda as she was pretending to be you, we are on a mission to Yggdrasil and are in need of the Blue Orb.”

“Of course!” Queen Frysabel said, “After all you did for the kingdom, you may have any reward you so desire.”

Tristan smiled as he approached the throne. “Many thanks, Queen Frysabel. However, there is something that bothers us.” He opened the book to the passage where Queen Frysabel’s face appeared. “Do you care to explain this? And why the woman here claims that she is the real Queen Frysabel and that you are Krystalinda?”

“What!” Snorri stepped away from the throne to see the tome with his own eyes. “It can’t be.”

Queen Frysabel shook her head. “No! I am certain that is a trick. Krystalinda is attempting to free herself once more. We must throw that tome into the deepest of abysses for the safety of the kingdom.”

Snorri grabbed the tome and heard the cries of the woman claiming to be Queen Frysabel from inside. He closed his eyes as he had an idea. “I do know of a way we can be certain. I’ve known our beloved queen since she was a child and had the pleasure of teaching her.” Snorri coughed as he turned to the woman who sat on the throne. “Both of you, I have a question that only the real Queen Frysabel would know. If I may, I can dispel this confusion.”

The Queen Frysabel on the throne nodded. 

“What is the greatest treasure of the kingdom of Sniflheim?” asked Snorri.

The Queen Frysabel on the throne chuckled. “An easy question. It is the Blue Orb, of course.”

Everyone turned to Snorri as they found that a sufficient answer. However, Snorri still allowed the woman in the tome to respond.

“The greatest treasure of Sniflheim is the people.”

Snorri smiled. “That is the correct answer! The woman who sits on the throne is an imposter!”

The fake gasped as her appearance shifted back to that of Krystalinda. “Curses!”

Rab gathered a blast of shadowy magic that he shot directly at Krystalinda. “Begone, witch!” Krystalinda narrowly avoided the attack, but she fell in a less than graceful manner.

Snorri presented the tome to Garrett. “Please, Luminary. Use your power to free our queen!”

“You got it.” Garrett placed his hand on the tome with the Mark of Light shining bright. Light rushed out from the tome with the real Queen Frysabel being released.

Tristan drew his rapier as he joined with the knights to surround Krystalinda. “It’s over, witch.”

Krystalinda groaned. “It doesn’t matter. I won’t fight you. Swapping places with Frysabel wasted the last of my magic. There’s nothing more I can do to harm anyone.”

“Good,” said Rab. “That means you can be locked away.”

“Wait!” Queen Frysabel got between Krystalinda and everyone else. Her boldness to protect Krystalinda startled everyone, even Krystalinda herself. “I felt your pain when you trapped me in that tome.” She extended a hand out to Krystalinda. “You are not the villain we believed you to be. You were pushed to be wicked by those who feared your power. But now that you are without your power, you can’t bring harm to anyone.”

Krystalinda stared at Queen Frysabel’s hand for a long while. “You mean to show me mercy? After everything I’ve done.”

“I do,” said Queen Frysabel. “Your wickedness can be forgiven. But only if you dedicate yourself to the service of the kingdom. I could use an advisor who is an expert on the arcane.”

Krystalinda chuckled as she finally reached out to take Queen Frysabel’s hand. “Foolish girl. I accept your offer.”

“My queen!” Snorri ran over to them. “Do you think that’s truly wise?”

Queen Frysabel nodded. “If we are to face the sins of the past then we must be prepared to correct past injustices. I will grant Krystalinda a chance at redemption. I pray she proves herself worthy of such an opportunity.”

Krystalinda crossed her arms over her chest. “Well...maybe you’re not a fool. Just an optimist.”

Queen Frysabel turned and approached Garrett and the others. “The connection I shared with Krystalinda also allowed me to find out who you are. Lord Robert, it is an honor to finally meet you. And Prince Tristan. Prince Garrett. I never expected us to meet, but I’m glad we finally did. And as Krystalinda promised, I will grant you the Blue Orb.”

Garrett smiled. “Thank you, Queen Frysabel.”

“My pleasure, Luminary. And please, before you leave for Yggdrasil, stay the night at the castle. We shall host a feast in your honor and grant you room to rest before you resume your journey.”

“A hot meal and a warm bed?” Tristan locked arms with Garrett. “We accept the offer!”

*~*

With Blue Orb finally in their possession, their quest was coming to an end. The six Orbs of Yggdrasil were in the hands of the Luminary. They could now open the path to Yggdrasil.

Before they departed, Queen Frysabel threw a feast in honor of the heroes that saved the kingdom. With their bellies full of wine and food, they rested in Sniflheim for the night as they reveled in the celebrations that swept the kingdom. With everyone freed from Krystalinda’s icy spell, and with Krystalinda now serving as the queen’s advisor, peace returned to the kingdom as a new chapter was beginning for the kingdom.

The next morning, Garrett stood in the courtyard with the rest of the party. The city was free from the wicked blizzard as it even appeared to warm up a little as “summer” returned to Sniflheim. At least, what was considered summer here. 

Garrett opened his satchel with the Orbs of Yggdrasil glistening inside. It was a miracle that they could all even fit inside. “Finally! The end of this wild adventure is in sight.”

“We have everything we need now.” Tristan smiled as he finished counting the orbs to make sure they had them all this time. “So...does anyone know how to get to Yggdrasil? Aside from walking through the First Forest.”

Sylvando scratched his nose and cringed. “Yeah, how do we get to the First Forest? I don’t think I’ve ever heard of anyone reaching it.”

Serena and Veronica chuckled. The party gave the twins a worried expression until Veronica decided to fill them in on what was so funny.

“To reach the First Forest, we must cross the Arborian Highlands,” said Veronica. “But the main path to Yggdrasil requires us to enter Arboria first.”

Serena smiled as she nodded. “Looks like we’re finally going home! I can’t wait until you all meet our parents and the High Priest.”

Rab gave a hearty laugh. “So, we’re finally going to explore Arboria. I look forward to this next leg of the trip.”

Erik stretched his arms to the back of his head. “And here I thought Arboria was a make-believe land. It looks like I finally get to be proven wrong.” 

Jade elbowed Erik in the back. “Don’t be so rude.” She hit Erik hard enough that he stumbled forward and bumped into Rab.

Then everything went downhill from there. Rab didn’t fall, but he stumbled enough that something slipped out of his pack.

And what fell out was something that caused everyone to blush. On the ground was a naughty pamphlet with the portraits of Bunny Girls posing seductively on the cover.

“Grandad!” said Garrett and Tristan.

Serena covered Veronica’s eyes, while Sylvando covered hers. Meanwhile, Erik started to burst out laughing

Jade groaned. “I thought you got rid of all those.”

Rab scrambled to grab his pamphlet and hide it before he was further humiliated. “It’s not what you think! I read it for the articles.”

Erik continued to laugh as he patted Rab on the shoulder. “Sure, gramps. It’s all for the articles.”

Veronica rolled her eyes as she walked around Rab towards the city gate. “Come on, you lazy lot! We have to cross the Snaerfelt again to reach the Arborian Highlands.”

“Lead the way, missy!” cheered Sylvando. “Oh! But first, we should let Dave know what’s going on so he doesn’t worry about us.”

“Make it fast, Sylv!” Veronica ran for the gates. “Yggdrasil awaits us now!”

*~*

The party wandered on the Snaerfelt, moving south to reach the Arborian Highlands. Their boots crunched against the freshly laid snow, but the sun shined brightly so it kept them mildly warm in the frigid environment. 

As they walked, they eventually arrived at a frozen waterfall. There they witnessed a horrifying sight that led to most of the party arming themselves.

In the waterfall was the body of a black dragon that was as tall as the waterfall itself.

“Merciful Yggdrasil!” Rab was about to gather his magical might when his fear calmed down enough for him to realize that the dragon was frozen. “What is that dragon! And why is it in the waterfall?”

Serena and Veronica were the only ones unarmed as they saw the same sight as they had left Arboria. They calmed the rest of their party since they were not in immediate danger.

Veronica stepped closer to the frozen. “That is the Auroral Serpent. It was a mighty beast that tormented these lands during the Age of Heroes. It was said that the beast was going to destroy Sniflheim and Arboria when Erdwin appeared to seal the beast away.”

Garrett stared at the Mark of Light as it glowed faintly in the presence of the Auroral Serpent. “It was Erdwin that sealed this beast?”

“Yes.” Serena went over to Garrett’s side. “Erdwin wasn’t strong enough to slay the beast, so he sealed it away so it could never harm another soul.”

“Let us hope Erdwin’s seal lasts forever then.” Tristan sheathed his rapier. “May this seal shine as bright as Erdwin’s Lantern that watches over the world.”

The rest of the party agreed as they sheathed their weapons.

They left the frozen waterfall and returned to their journey for the Arborian Highlands. 

*~*

A few hours later and the environment rapidly changed. The climate grew warmer and the snow melted as they made it south for the highlands. They followed the path south where they were soon surrounded by mountains that blocked the skies except for the faint glimpses they saw of Yggdrasil.

From the highlands, it felt like they were touching the roots of Yggdrasil as it floated in the sky, making it clear that they were almost to their destination.

Walking on the grassy fields, Serena and Veronica explained that there was a secret path through the mountains that only Arborians could open. They led them to a pair of mountains that neighbored each other before they dropped to their knees in prayer.

“Light of Yggdrasil, unmask the hidden path,” said Serena and Veronica. “Allow us passage to the Sage’s throne. Guide us to holy Arboria.”

The gap between the mountains widened as light poured from the space. Even Garrett’s Mark of Light began to respond to the prayer until a long road appeared before them.

Sylvando stood with his mouth slightly gaped. “Wow! No wonder everyone believes Arboria is a myth. There is no way to reach it without this knowledge.”

Jade nodded. “It also makes it the safest place on Erdrea. We can rest easy there.”

“Speaking of resting easy.” Veronica sat along a small boulder that neighbored the path. “We should get some here. It’ll take a few more hours to reach Arboria and it’s getting pretty late.”

“I’ll get started on the fire then.” Erik wandered off to retrieve firewood with Sylvando and Jade going after him. 

Serena and Rab went through their provisions to get started on a meal, while Veronica watched.

As the party prepared to camp, everyone started to let their guard down.

Tristan wandered off the path to sit at a small spring with some of the water trickling from a gap in the mountain. Since it was warmer at the highlands, he slipped off his shoes then soaked his aching feet in the water. He gave a soft sigh as he allowed his body to relax.

Garrett strolled over and followed Tristan’s example. He slipped out of his shoes and soaked his feet into the spring water. “It feels nice.”

“Yeah. It does,” said Tristan. “The water’s a little warm too. Not quite as warm as the hot springs in Hotto though.”

Garrett chuckled. “It hasn’t been that long since we were in Hotto, but it feels like it’s been years. It’s similar to how I feel about knowing you.”

Tristan smirked. “Maybe it’s a twin thing. We’re able to catch up for lost time quicker than other people. Or maybe it’s just Yggdrasil’s will since we’re to face Mordegon.”

“Maybe. But speaking of Mordegon.” Garrett sighed while he rolled himself a little to get a better look at Tristan. “The man who released Krystalinda...it was Jasper, wasn’t it?”

Tristan stared at the springwater instead of meeting Garrett’s gaze. “I believe so. I think even Hendrik feels the same.”

“And given what Jasper did in Gondolia and Cobblestone,” continued Garrett, “do you think that Jasper...do you think he might be connected to Mordegon?” Garrett watched as Tristan went completely silent. “I don’t mean Jasper is Mordegon. Only that he might serve him.”

Tristan splashed his hand into the water. “I...I think it’s a possibility.” Tristan fought the urge to cry. He hated thinking of Jasper in such a way, but Jasper’s behavior would certainly make far more sense if there was a connection to Mordegon. “Why are you asking these questions? I feel you have a point you’re trying to make.”

Garrett gulped. “The point一If things came down to it, and we had to fight Jasper, would you be able to fight him to the death?”

Tristan went silent once more. He stayed perfectly still for a while before finally turning to face Garrett. “I love Jasper. Fighting him in Gondolia was difficult, but if Jasper truly is connected to Mordegon then I will do everything in my power to stop him. The love I have for you is greater and truer than what I feel for Jasper.”

Garrett smiled as he reached out to touch Tristan’s hand. “I’m sorry for questioning your feelings and determination. I just had to know before we got stuck in another fight.”

Tristan nodded. “To be honest, I was questioning myself too. But finally saying it aloud, I’m not so lost anymore. It’s you and me until the end, brother.”

“Until the end.”

*~*

At Castle Heliodor, Hendrik returned from the disastrous mission in Sniflheim. He used the wind currents to Zoom back to the kingdom as there were urgent matters for him to discuss with King Carnelian, while his men sailed back on the boat. The words that Krystalinda shared echoed in Hendrik’s mind. If what she said were true then the one who freed her must’ve been Jasper. There was no one else who wore armor like Hendrik except for Jasper.

And if Jasper did free Krystalinda then...then Hendrik had to reconsider everything Tristan told him. Then Garrett couldn’t be the Darkspawn if Jasper was the one unleashing all these horrors upon the world.

However, Hendrik couldn’t act without the king’s blessings. He would need to approach the situation carefully as he didn’t know how true his theory was or if Jasper may have used magic to ensnare the king’s mind.

Entering the throne room, Hendrik acted quickly as he didn’t know how much time was left. He found the chamber empty except for King Carnelian who appeared to be preparing to retire to his bedchambers for the evening.

“Hendrik!” King Carnelian pulled his cape closer to him. “What is the meaning of this? I did not expect you back so soon.”

“Forgive me for such rudeness, Your Highness,” said Hendrik, “however, there are urgent matters I feel we must discuss. While at Sniflheim, a witch was unleashed upon the kingdom and placed it on a horrible curse. I...Prince Tristan and the Darkspawn were there. They defeated the witch.”

“The Darkspawn! And you didn’t retrieve him?”

Hendrik shook his head. “It is my belief that we are truly mistaken about the boy, Your Highness. I’ve noticed many peculiar things in our world, but it was something the witch said that I found truly disturbing. She claimed the man who released her wore armor as I wear.”

King Carnelian clenched his fists. “That is a serious accusation to make against Sir Jasper. Do you have any proof aside from the witch’s word?”

“No, but Jasper’s behavior. There’s been a darkness I’ve noticed for some time now that I feel in my heart is worth investigating. Where might Jasper be? I wish to speak to him.”

“Gone.” King Carnelian crossed his arms over his chest. “He left this morning as he claimed to narrow the Darkspawn...the boy’s location. If what you believe is true, Sir Hendrik, then Jasper is a traitor that must be swiftly dealt with.”

Hendrik frowned as he bowed. “I will handle this matter.”

“No...I shall accompany you, Sir Hendrik. If Jasper truly has gone wicked then I must be there to stop him. The Darkspawn...Luminary, he is approaching Yggdrasil. No doubt he seeks entrance through the First Forest. So we leave in the morning. Pray that we reach him before Jasper.”

Hendrik nodded as he left to retire to his quarters for now.

As the doors closed, King Carnelian bore a wicked smile on his face. “So all the pieces are finally in alignment. The Luminary approaches Yggdrasil, and my loyal Jasper will be there to meet him. And now...now I will at long last have my opportunity to reach Yggdrasil’s heart. Erdrea will soon belong to me!”

King Carnelian resisted the urge to laugh as he too left the throne room to retire to his bedchambers. 

Only one more sunrise stood between him and his destiny to rule over this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	12. On Top of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years (Eve) to everyone! I hope your holidays have been a peaceful one so far. And thank you for spending a tiny part of your day reading my story. I really appreciate it!

At dawn, the party resumed their walk through the highlands to reach Arboria. It took them quite some time to walk up the highlands, but eventually, they reached their destination.

Nestled on a cliff that overlooked much of Erdrea and had a stunning view of Yggdrasil, the village of Arboria stood as a community of unrivaled beauty. Marble columns and buildings dotted the cliff with scattered trees and a stream that ran through part of the village. All the buildings surrounded each other in a near-perfect circle.

The party marveled at the sight, while Serena and Veronica happily led them to their hometown.

As they ascended the stairs, they soon arrived at the agora at the heart of the village. There much of the village gathered for something unrelated to their arrival.

People dressed in white and lilac robes had their backs turned, while an older man in very regal-appearing white robes approached a small fire. 

“Blessed people of Arboria, we present this newborn soul to Yggdrasil,” said the elderly man. “May She welcome him and protect him. Praise be to you, Yggdrasil!”

“Praise be,” sang the villagers.

A couple approached the elderly man. In her arms, the mother carried a newborn boy that was all bundled up in a cream-colored blanket. She presented the child to the elder who raised him as high as he could.

“Blessed be, little one,” recited the elder. He returned the baby to his parents as the baptism was complete. He watched as much of the village started to scatter about when his gaze turned to the entrance of the village. “It cannot be! The holy daughters return to us. And today of all days. Truly this must be a blessing from Yggdrasil.”

The villagers all gasped as they immediately recognized Serena and Veronica. An older couple emerged from the crowd who Serena and Veronica immediately greeted. The party could hear the twins refer to them as their parents, Fidelia and Alma.

Serena and Veronica greeted everyone before approaching the elderly man. “Father Benedictus!”

The high priest of Arboria, Father Benedictus, smiled at them both. “It is good to see you both well. I take it that your journey across Erdrea went well.” He gasped once he took notice of Veronica. “Oh! My sweet girl, you’re a child once more! What happened?”

Veronica shook her head. “We’ll discuss that later, holy father. We have bigger news though!” She turned back and pointed over to Garrett. “Allow me to present to everyone Prince Garrett of Dundrasil, the Luminary!”

A chorus of cheers erupted across Arboria as the villagers praised the arrival of the Luminary that they waited for centuries to arrive.

*~*

That night, a massive celebration was held in honor of the Luminary’s arrival to Arboria. Torches lit the village with colorful flames ascending to the skies from the magic used. And more food than anyone could eat was prepared. 

It came as a great joy to the party as they approached the end of their journey.

Erik and Rab took to the table as they ate everything in sight. Meanwhile, Sylvando gave another one of his famous fan-dances for the villagers. As for Jade, she chatted with a few villagers as she recounted her time with Rab. 

Serena and Veronica were away from the party as they spoke with their parents, catching up on all the months that they spent away from home. As for Garrett, he was dragged away by some of the villagers as they poked and prodded him. Their excitement for finally meeting the Luminary clearly got the best of them.

Tristan had to chuckle as he could tell just how uncomfortable that Garrett felt. It brought him a little joy though.

However, there was something else that occurred to Tristan. And there was someone there that could provide that answer to him.

Tristan finished his wine before excusing himself from the villagers that spoke to and around him. He approached Father Benedictus who stood near the temple at the highest point of the village, which guarded the path to the First Forest.

Father Benedictus looked over towards Tristan with the wrinkles on his face deepening as he approached. “Ah, Prince Tristan. I spent so much time talking with your brother that I forgot I needed to speak with you too.”

“How serendipitous, holy father. I wished to speak with you as well.” 

Father Benedictus held his hand out as he gestured for them to sit at a nearby bench. “What is it that concerns you, young one?”

Tristan folded his hands on his lap. “A few weeks ago, we met Queen Marina of Nautica. She mentioned that Yggdrasil gifted me with powers like Garrett, but she couldn’t identify it. I was wondering if maybe you knew what that could be.”

Father Benedictus started to chuckle. “This is truly fortunate. Not long before Serena and Veronica left the village, I had a dream. I saw two, young men standing before Yggdrasil as She was blanketed in darkness with bright marks glowing on their hands. I immediately recognized one of the marks as the Mark of Light, so I knew this vision was of the Luminary. However, I couldn’t recognize the second mark.”

“Then...this vision was of Garrett and me. So, I do have a power of my own.” Tristan stared at his hands. “But you said it was on my hand too? How though? I do not have a mark.”

“I cannot say for certain, but it is possible that your mark will emerge on its own when it is time.” Father Benedictus closed his eyes for a moment. He took Tristan’s left hand and began to draw something with his finger. Although it was just skin-to-skin contact, Tristan followed the imaginary lines to see a heart-like shape with several curved lines surrounding it. “I have not seen your mark recorded in any of our records, so I believe it to be a new power that Yggdrasil created just for you. And given its shape, I’ve decided to dub it the Mark of Heart to contrast against Garrett’s Mark of Light.”

“Mark of Heart,” whispered Tristan. “I like the sound of that. I wonder when my mark will emerge?”

Father Benedictus frowned. “Sooner than you believe, I fear. My visions have grown darker in recent days. It is as though Yggdrasil is warning me that calamity will soon rain down upon the world.”

Tristan nodded as his thoughts took him to Mordegon and Jasper. “The Lord of Shadows grows stronger. We’ve already faced his minions several times. It would make sense that we would have to confront him soon.” He looked out at the village as the celebrations continued. Everyone appeared so peaceful, so happy. He didn’t want to see those smiling faces disappear. “Don’t worry, Father Benedictus. We’ll be ready to face the darkness.”

“I admire your confidence, Prince Tristan, however, I do urge caution. Victory will not come easy as it did not for Erdwin and his companions either. You may experience several loses before you finally overcome the darkness.”

Father Benedictus wished Tristan well before stepping up from the bench and returned to his home to retire for the evening.

As terrifying as Father Benedictus’ advice was, Tristan also knew his heart that it was probably true. They hadn’t confronted Mordegon yet. And the only time Garrett and he properly faced Jasper, it ended in defeat. Tristan had to accept the possibility that they might lose the battle.

But Tristan also swore that they wouldn’t lose the war.

*~*

Later that night, Garrett finally found some peace now that most of the villagers were either too drunk to pay him any attention or started returning home. 

Garrett wandered to a pavilion on the edge of the cliff that overlooked much of Erdrea. It was a stunning sight in the moonlight as he swore he could see as far out as the mountains surrounding Cobblestone.

How strange things turned out. Garrett couldn’t help but think how he got here and why his life of all the people in Erdrea turned out this way.

“Forgive us for intruding, but would it be alright if we spoke with you, Luminary?”

Garrett looked back to see the couple who had their newborn son baptized today. Garrett learned to smile politely even as he was exhausted from all these people. Had Garrett grew up as a proper prince as Tristan did, then he would’ve been better prepared for all these meetings. “Sure. Is there something you need?”

The man smiled. “You see, Luminary, our son was just baptized today, but he still doesn’t have a name.”

The woman nodded as she continued to cradle baby in her arms. “My husband and I wanted to ask if it wouldn’t be too bold if we could give our son your name.”

Garrett chuckled as he looked away from them for a second. “Are you serious?”

The man nodded. “Yes. It seemed almost preordained that you should arrive today on the day our son was baptized. We felt it was a sign from Yggdrasil that our son was meant for something more. And we wanted to name him after you, with your blessing of course.”

Garrett kept smiling as he went over to the couple. He reached out to touch the baby boy with his hand that bore the Mark of Light. The baby slept peacefully in his mother’s arms. “Then you have my blessing. Let Yggdrasil grant baby Garrett many blessings.”

The couple almost cried as they offered their thanks to Garrett. They departed for their home, leaving Garrett to turn his gaze over to Serena who stood beside a nearby tree.

Serena chuckled before approaching Garrett now that the couple was gone. “That was a kind thing you did for them and their son.”

“Not like I could’ve told them no.” Garrett went lean against the rail that prevented people from falling off the cliff. “I would’ve looked like an ungrateful bastard. Especially given how generous everyone in Arboria’s been so far.”

“It would be a little rude. Certainly unbefitting of a hero.” Serena brushed a strand of hair back over her ear. “And here we are...it does feel like we’re approaching the end, doesn’t it? Even if not the end of our journey, just the end of things.”

Garrett crossed his arms over his chest. “I take it you’re getting a bad feeling about things too? Like your gut is telling you that something horrible is approaching.”

Serena frowned as she nodded. “My guess it’s just that Mordegon will show himself soon. But I feel like something far worse might happen. And that scares me.”

“But we’ll face it together. Just like we’ve done everything else.”

“Together.” Serena turned to Garrett and reached out to touch his hand. “Just like Erdwin and Serenica. They faced the Dark One together with the rest of their allies. Together, they restored peace to Erdrea.”

Garrett turned his hand over and gently squeezed Serena’s hand. “So that means we should be able to do the same.” He took a step closer to Serena. They stood merely an inch apart as they looked one another in the eye. “I...if something happens. I wanted you to know how much I’ve grown to care about you.”

Serena smiled. “And I you.”

Garrett leaned in closer with Serena responding in kind as the two shared a gentle kiss under the starry night sky.

*~*

Another night went by as the party rested before they made their trip to the First Forest. Serena and Veronica stayed at their parents’ house while offering a bed to Jade. The guys slept in the local inn with everyone enjoying the opportunity to sleep on proper beds.

That morning, Erik was amongst the first out and about. He cleaned himself off as he took advantage of a hot bath to rid himself of all the dirt and grime that accumulated. 

Erik left the end with all his gear as he figured the rest of the party would be joining him soon. He wandered down to the agora since that seemed like the most likely spot for them to gather. And in doing so, he noticed a dirt trail that led to some woods. He didn’t think too much about it until he started to see Veronica emerge from there.

“What are you doing in the woods?” asked Erik.

Veronica joined him at the agora. “Nothing. I just wanted to take a look at it. Serena and I used to play there when we were kids. It was our secret spot.”

Erik smirked. “Aw! I didn’t figure you as the sentimental type.”

“Keep making fun of me, Erik, and I’ll burn you to a crisp!”

“I wasn’t though! Sorry!”

As Erik’s voice echoed across the agora, Serena warned Veronica to play nice. The rest of the party slowly joined them as they were now ready to make their way to the First Forest.

Sylvando folded his hands back. “Now, how do we get to the First Forest?”

“Easy! We must speak with Father Benedictus.” Serena pointed at the temple. “The temple guards the path to the forest. We will need his blessing to cross.”

“Then let’s speak with him,” said Rab.

They walked to the temple. While the stone structure was colossal on the outside, the main portion was far smaller than it appeared. However, there were four portraits on the walls that told an ancient story.

Inside the temple, Father Benedictus waited for them as he was well aware that they would need to speak with him first. “It is a pleasure to meet you again, Luminary and company. I understand your urgency to reach Yggdrasil, but I also want you to understand the gravity of your destiny.”

Father Benedictus pointed to each of the portraits. “Each contains an image from the Luminary Erdwin’s journey against the Dark One. Erdwin was no different than you, Garrett. While he was a prince, he hailed from a small kingdom that no one could’ve foreseen he would become the savior of Erdrea.”

Father Benedictus pointed to one of the portraits. There they saw the figure of a young man leaving a palace. “The first portrait shows Erdwin leaving his home as news of the Dark One’s rise spreads across the world. He would be blessed with the Mark of Light and would become the one destined to defeat the darkness.” The next portrait he presented showed Erdwin accompanied by three figures. “Eventually, Erdwin would recruit allies to help him face the Dark One. There was the brave warrior Sir Drunstan who would later start the kingdom of Zwaardrust. Then there was the mighty sorcerer Morcant who would be an early companion of Erdwin. And lastly, there was the great sage Serenica who walked ever closely at Erdwin’s side.”

The next portrait showed a colossal shadow fighting against Erdwin and his companions. “After a long journey, they would do battle against the Dark One. Erdwin would receive a gift from Yggdrasil capable of slaying the Dark One, he would wield the Sword of Light in battle. And with it, he slew the Dark One.” The final portrait showed a sunny field and only two figures underneath what appeared to be Erdwin’s Lantern. “As for what happened to Erdwin, we aren’t sure if he fell defeating the Dark One or if the legends are true and that his body ascended to the heavens to become bright star that watches over Erdwin. What happened to Morcant is also a mystery, but it is believed he died. The only two survivors of the battle are Drustan and Serenica. We all know what became of Drustan, but Serenica’s final fate remains unknown as she disappeared after the battle ended.”

Father Benedictus approached Garrett. “Like Erdwin, you have won the hearts and support of many. The companions who walk by your side now believe in you and will stand beside you to face the Lord of Shadows. Keep your head up and let your light be your guide. And surely you will come out victorious.”

Father Benedictus went over to a large pair of metal doors that he pushed open. “This will lead you back to the highlands to a road that leads directly to the First Forest. I wish you all the best of luck on your journey.”

“Thank you, holy father,” said Jade as she bowed to him.

“Blessed be, my children. And may Yggdrasil protect you.”

The party left the temple, leaving Arboria behind them as they prepared for the end of their journey.

*~*

Leaving the end of the highlands, the party crossed a final bridge that led directly to the First Forest.

The wonderous world that greeted them was unlike any other forest they seen before. It was a land of luscious life and peculiar greenery. Flowers and plants that they never encountered previously grew in plenty here. The trees grew taller than any other tree, while a mighty river cascaded down a waterfall that helped to sustain much of this foreign land.

Sylvando whistled as he stared at a green plant that curled inward like a question mark. “Wow! Everything is so lovely here! Who would’ve thought a wonderland like this truly existed.”

“It is the First Forest.” Jade took the time to look at everything closely as they properly walked into the forest. The echoes of the animal life that resided in the forest gave it a tranquil, almost paradise-like feel. “But you are right, Sylv. It truly is a remarkable place.”

“A shame we don’t have more time to explore it all.” Rab gasped as he saw odd-looking birds flying from a nearby tree as they happily flew to another part of the forest. “We’re on a tight schedule. We must get to Yggdrasil soon.”

Erik nodded. “Can’t give the Lord of Shadows time to destroy the world while we’re too busy talking to a tree.”

Veronica swatted Erik in the back. “Don’t speak be so disrespectful to Yggdrasil!”

“It’s okay, Veronica,” said Serena as she spoke in hushed tones. “You know Erik was only joking.”

As another argument brewed, Tristan could only roll his eyes. He walked over to Garrett and held his hand out to him. “We’re still doing this together, right? Until the end?”

Garrett smiled and grabbed Tristan’s hand. “Until the end!”

*~*

The journey through the First Forest was a wonderous one. The forest was unlike anything they came across before. However, the further they ventured, the shadows gathered. 

They followed a path uphill that they believed would lead them to Yggdrasil’s shrine.

As they made it to a flat plain, shadows arose from the ground that startled the party. None of them wasted any time though as they drew their weapons just as a pair of monsters appeared. The monsters were winged lions that roared with rage and hunger.

“How are there monsters so close to Yggdrasil?” said Tristan. “Is this a test?”

Garrett raised his sword. “Well, if it’s a test then it’s one we can’t afford to fail!”

They charged after the monsters. 

Fire spewed from the monsters’ mouths as they tried to burn the party to death.

Rings of magic arose from Rab and Tristan as they conjured an ice wall from the ground. The ice absorbed all of the fire, which allowed Veronica the chance to strike. She ignited a mighty spell with explosions going off around the monsters.

In doing so, the monsters were distracted enough for Jade and Sylvando to run after them. 

Sylvando slashed at one of the monsters with his sword and managed to cut one of its teeth. Jade did the same, but she attacked with her spear and cut into the other monster’s leg.

The beasts howled, while Serena chanted a spell of her own. She offered a modest enchantment to Garrett and Erik as they went after the monsters next. Garrett’s sword and Erik’s dagger glow bright as Serena’s magic wrapped itself around the weapons.

Garrett and Erik lunged after the monsters, striking the beasts with the point of their blades to return the beasts to the shadows from once they came.

As the shadows parted, Garrett quickly sheathed his sword. “That was no test. It was only a distraction.”

Erik wiped the blood from his dagger. “Does that mean Mordegon knows we’re here?”

“So we should expect him to try and stop us from reaching Yggdrasil.” Serena approached them with the rest of the party. “Given how easy it was to defeat those monsters, I doubt he’ll appear soon. But it also means we can’t waste too much time.”

Rab agreed. However, as he took a step forward, his knees began to buckle. Tristan and Jade were quick enough to grab him before he completely collapsed. “Damn these old bones! You’re right, Serena. We have to keep going, but I can’t.”

Tristan helped Rab to sit. “Let’s rest then. We’ve been wandering through the forest for hours now and it’s getting late. We can reach the shrine in the morning.”

Garrett nodded as he didn’t want to risk putting Rab in greater harm. “Alright...one more night of camping out. Hopefully, the weather holds since we don’t have any gear.”

*~*

Luckily for everyone, the weather remained just as calm and cool as it had during the day. They laid on soft grass with a small fire roaring as what little dinner they had slowly digested itself. All they could really eat was some fruit and a few cooked mushrooms as there wasn’t much else they felt was safe for eating or could properly cook.

They sat together in a circle with Serena softly strumming her harp, while Veronica began to play a rather ornate-looking, silver flute with gold trim. Veronica told them it was a gift that Father Benedictus gave them during the party last night as it was said to belong to Serenica.

As they played a soothing melody, everyone slowly began to fall asleep. Everyone wanted to be well-rested for the remainder of their journey to the shrine as they didn’t know what they would encounter at Yggdrasil.

It was a quiet evening. And a beautiful one.

Serena and Veronica were the very last to fall asleep. Everyone else already drifted off to dreamland. 

Serena placed her harp on the ground before looking up to the stars. And on the horizon, Yggdrasil floated above them. “I’ve been wondering. Every leaf that blooms from Yggdrasil represents a new life and every time a leaf falls that means someone died. Given that we’re twins that means we share a leaf.”

“Yeah...and?” asked Veronica.

“Well, does that mean we’re meant to die at the same time? Would that be true for Garrett and Tristan too? Or is it different because Garrett and Tristan have separate souls, while Serenica’s soul split when we were born.”

  
Veronica sighed as she laid the flute on the ground. “Good question. I don’t have the answer to that though.” She rested her back on the grass as she stared up at the sky. She moved her hand over to Serena so to hold her hand. “But...but I hope it does because I’m not sure I’m strong enough to go on living without you.”

Serena smiled. As morbid of a thought as it was, she found herself joyful to hear of Veronica’s love for her. “I’m not sure I could either.”

Veronica shook her head. “No...I think you’d be able to do it. You’re stronger than I am. Far stronger than you give yourself credit.”

Serena was about to disagree when she heard Veronica softly snoring. Veronica was already dead asleep as she dropped that bombshell. Serena could only shake her head as she rolled over to get some sleep too. “That’s so like you, Veronica. You always have to have the final say.”

Serena closed her eyes and finally surrendered to a peaceful sleep.

*~*

What felt like it would be their final night of camping, the party arose to the rising sun as they would finish their journey to Yggdrasil today.

For the remainder of their hike, they found no other monsters lurking about the forest. Their journey went uninterrupted as they ventured to the tallest peak of the First Forest to reach the shrine that would grant them admittance to Yggdrasil.

About an hour after they parted from the campsite, the party finally reached the Shrine of Yggdrasil.

The marble shrine glistened before them as it beautifully reflected the sunlight. Six, golden podiums surrounded the ground of the shrine, which reminded Garett of the vision he had in Dundrasil. He slowly unfastened his satchel to retrieve the orbs.

However, there was no need to do a thing. The Orbs of Yggdrasil were drawn to the shrine as they one by one began to float out from Garrett’s satchel. The orbs scattered to their proper podiums. Each orb grew bigger in size as the power contained within the orbs harmonized with the power of the shrine.

Everyone covered their eyes as a golden ray of light flashed before their eyes. 

Once the light faded, they were greeted to a wondrous sight. A rainbow road rose from the shrine and linked itself directly to Yggdrasil as it floated in the distance.

“How beautiful!” gasped Serena.

Veronica agreed. “This is truly remarkable.”

Tristan placed a hand over his heart. “Our path to Yggdrasil is open. We’re almost there.”

Garrett nodded. He started to make his way towards the rainbow road only to stop himself. “I...I don’t know what happens next. The stories of Erdwin never really explained what happened when he reached Yggdrasil.” He turned around to face everyone else and gave them a smile. “No matter what happens, just know that I’m grateful for knowing each and every one of you. And you have my thanks for joining me on this journey. Andー”

“Enough, buddy!” Erik chuckled as he moved his hands behind his head. “Now, you sound like you’re giving your own funeral speech. Take it easy. This isn’t the end of the road, at least not really.”

“He’s right,” said Sylvando. “We still have a Lord of Shadows to defeat!”

Jade nodded. “So now isn’t the time for sad speeches. We press onward.”

“Together!” said Rab. “We’re all with you until the very end, laddie.”

Garrett kept smiling. He stopped himself from thanking them once more as they all ran up to him so that they could walk on the bridge together. And it was together that they took their first step forward.

*~*

The moment their feet touched the rainbow bridge, they were teleported from the shrine and arrived directly to Yggdrasil. They appeared in what looked like a continuation of the First Forest but instead found twinkling lights all around them to contrast against the greenery.

Everything felt so soothing as their bodies relaxed and they felt weirdly at home.

“This is Yggdrasil?” Erik said, snapping out of the trance before everyone else. “I expected it to look more holy, but it appears like any other tree. Except a lot bigger.”

Sylvando took a deep breath. “My mind, body, and soul feel so at ease. I never want to leave.”

“But we have to keep moving forward,” said Rab. “To the heart of Yggdrasil.”

Garrett nodded as he led the party forward. They walked over the various roots of Yggdrasil, following a branch that jutted out from the tree and led to higher ground.

They walked along Yggdrasil’s branches for what felt like ages until they were deep in the leaves. They assumed they were at the highest point of Yggdrasil now as all they could see were the ends of the branches with the tiniest bit of the sky peeking through the leaves.

Thick vines blocked the path forward until the Mark of Light began to glow on Garrett’s hands. The vines responded to the presence of the Luminary and parted, opening the entrance to Yggdrasil’s heart.

Once more, they ventured together to step inside the path the vines once blocked. It was there that they found themselves surrounded by Yggdrasil’s branches as massive flowers blossomed everywhere. And at the center of this space, this chamber, were more vines that contained a golden light.

Serena gasped. “This is it. The Heart of Yggdrasil.”

Tristan covered his mouth and almost trembled. “I never imagined something like this could be real. Or that I would ever see it.”

“Well, believe it, princey,” said Veronica. “We’re here. At the source of all life”

Jade nodded as she turned over to Garrett. “Go on. If anyone is going to receive guidance from Yggdrasil, it’ll be you.”

“Right. That’s my job.”

Garrett approached the Heart of Yggdrasil. And as he grew closer, the Mark of Light began to shine on his hand as the vines slowly retreated into Yggdrasil.

And as the vines parted, it unveiled the source of this golden light. Floating in Yggdrasil’s heart was an extravagant sword. It bore a silver blade with golden runes etched onto its lower portion. The golden hilt bore a red jewel at the center with a blue handle. The sword was an extraordinary sight, one that made Garrett compelled to reach out and touch.

Rab gasped. “It can’t be! That’s the Sword of Light. A weapon to dispel all darkness.”

“So that’s where it ended up,” said Erik. “And that’s why Yggdrasil wanted Garrett to come here. To give him the weapon he needs to defeat Mordegon.”

As Garrett reached for the Sword of Light, darkness assaulted him.

Garrett collapsed to his knees as a ball of dark magic struck his back. In doing so, the vines rose back up to protect the Sword of Light once more.

Serena ran over to heal Garrett of his injuries, while everyone else looked back to his attacker.

Tristan already had a hand on the hilt of his rapier when his eyes widened. The moment he feared was finally upon him.

Standing before them, wrapped in dark energy was none other than Jasper.

Jasper smirked. He held in his other hand a black orb that must’ve been the source of this ungodly energy. “That was easier than I expected.”

“Damn you, Jasper!” Sylvando drew his sword. “How did you find us?”

“Find you?” Jasper chuckled. “Why don’t you ask Prince Tristan?”

Tristan unsheathed his rapier as he glared at Jasper. “How dare you accuse me of leading you here!”

Jasper gave a cheeky grin. “But you did. The bracelet I gave you. I anticipated that we might get separated one day so I placed a simple tracking rune on it. And while you gave up the bracelet, the rune attached itself to your body. You’ve been guiding me to your location this whole time without even knowing it.”

Tristan gasped as he almost dropped his weapon.

“Enough!” Jade charged towards Jasper with her spear drawn. She swung it at him with the hope of cutting at his armor only to have the dark barrier repel her attack. She tried once more but received the same results.

Jasper laughed as he pushed Jade aside with a blast of magic. “Hendrik was telling the truth. You live, Princess Jade. How sad though that you’ve resorted to such boorish behavior. Ah! Then that must mean, yes, Lord Robert is here too.” Jasper turned his gaze onto Rab who also stood at Garrett’s side. “What a wonderful reunion, but it’s a shame that it’ll have a tragic end.”

Jasper approached them just as Veronica conjured a group of fireballs over her head. She bombarded Jasper with the fireballs but the dark aura around him continued to shield him from not just physical damage but mystical damage too. “Nothing you do can harm me! My master granted me a gift capable of shielding me from your pathetic attacks. Not that you stood much of a chance against me before.”

Sylvando and Erik didn’t care though. They raised their weapons against Jasper and charged for a fatal blow.

Erik swung his dagger for Jasper’s throat but the barrier got in the way. Jasper blasted Erik with dark magic, sending him sailing back. Meanwhile, Sylvando got close enough to stab Jasper in the chest. However, the barrier didn’t yield. Dark magic ensnared itself around Sylvando’s sword, keeping him frozen in place as he tried valiantly to push through the barrier.

“Nice try.” Jasper struck Sylvando across the face. The dark aura around Jasper applied more force to the attack, sending Sylvando flying towards the Heart of Yggdrasil.

“Enough!” Shadows danced around Rab as he fired a blast of dark magic of his own. However, his magic did no good as Jasper easily shrugged it off.

Serena waved her wand to hurl a gust of wind after Jasper. The wind dug against the barrier, but her efforts proved to be just as fruitless as the others. 

Jasper stomped his foot on the ground. It unleashed a shockwave of magic that sent everyone flying back except for Tristan as the shockwave went around him. 

Tristan stood perfectly still. He still couldn’t process the fact that he led Jasper here even if it was unintentionally. 

And now his family and friends would pay the price. 

Tears trickled down Tristan’s face as his rapier finally slipped from his grip. He nearly dropped to his knees but managed to find the strength to keep standing. “Was...was it all a lie, Jasper?” Tristan’s hands trembled as Jasper slowly approached him. “Everything you said! Everything you promised! Was it all so you can get me to believe you actually care for me? Did you do all of this because that’s what Mordegon told you to do?”

Garrett flinched as he tried rolling on the ground. He slid his sword from his sheath and tried to pass it over to Tristan, but his strength failed him. “Tristan...stop...him”

Meanwhile, Jasper stopped midway. He was dangerously close to Tristan now. Close enough where he could easily stab him with the sword strapped to his waist or strike him down with magic. And as the dark orb grew in strength, Jasper stared at him. “The truth doesn’t matter now. I live to serve Lord Mordegon.”

Tristan closed his eyes. “You’re better than this, Jasper...you’re not an evil man.” 

Jasper reached out and gently touched Tristan’s face. “Possibly, but it’s too late to change things now.”

Tristan nodded. Jasper was right. It was too late to fix things now. “I wish there was a way to save you...but I have no other choice.” A ring of magic exploded from Tristan. In his hand was a sharp blade of ice that he used to strike the orb from Jasper’s hand.

However, Jasper’s grip on the orb wasn’t so easily broken. In that instant, Jasper swung his fist at Tristan. The darkness struck Tristan hard, sending him spiraling to the ground with the rest of the party.

Jasper stared at his hand with it trembling slightly. There was regret in his eyes, but that regret lasted only for a moment. The darkness flared back up around him, snuffing out that bit of humanity he had left. “The Tree of Life...it will be your grave. But first.” 

Jasper walked around them as he stopped in front of the Heart of Yggdrasil. “The beating heart of life. Whoever controls the heart, controls the world. So the legends say.”

“Not one step further, Jasper!”

At that moment, Jasper and the party looked back to find an unexpected sight.

Standing there was Hendrik and King Carnelian.

*~*

As it appeared events would change, Hendrik drew his heavy greatsword as he prepared to strike Jasper.

“Now you see it with your own eyes, sire,” said Hendrik. “Jasper is no longer the man we once knew. He is but a slave to the darkness.”

Hendrik took a stance as he was about to charge after Jasper. “I do not care to hear your excuses for why you sold your soul! You are nothing more than a traitor, Jasper! And I will stop you before you bring any more chaos upon the world.”

With the first step he took, it seemed that Hendrik might do some damage. However, a blast of darkness struck Hendrik from behind that caught everyone except for Jasper by surprise.

As Hendrik, their last hope dropped to the ground, there was a sickly laugh that followed.

King Carnelian began to approach Jasper. “Well done, Jasper. Despite a few detours, everything has gone exactly according to plan.”

Tristan looked at King Carnelian with a starry daze.

Rab reached for his staff to help pry himself back up. “Carnelian...what is the meaning of this?”

Laughter escaped King Carnelian once more. Soon though, his body began to thrash about with darkness surrounding him. King Carnelian dropped to the ground as the darkness stepped outside of his body and took a physical form.

What stood before them was a frightening figure. A demonic-looking man with a pair of horns on his forehead and deathly, pale white-skinned appeared from the darkness. He had a goatee and a spiky, red mohawk. He wore a long, purple robe with various runes along with the fabric. A cloak billowed in the breeze as he moved his hand back to conjure a wooden staff to his hand.

Jasper dropped to his knee. “Your will has been done, Lord Mordegon.”

Everyone stared in horror as they were finally in Mordegon’s presence.

Mordegon smirked as he struck the ground with his staff. A wave of dark magic spread out from him with Garrett’s body pulled up despite his protests. “It has. And now the fabled Luminary stands before me once more. While I could’ve killed you earlier, Garrett, keeping you alive was a far wiser decision.” Mordegon wielded his magic to further ensnare itself around Garrett to inflict great pain upon him. “You’ve brought me to the Heart of Yggdrasil and the Sword of Light. Now, I have everything I need to remake the world in my image.”

Mordegon chuckled before covering his hand in darkness. He struck Garrett in the chest with light gushing forth from him as he screamed in pain. “Yes! Cry, Garrett. Your pain is music to my ears!” Mordegon pulled his hand from Garrett’s chest. The light from Garrett took a physical form as it resembled the Mark of Light.

“The power of the Luminary belongs to me now.” Mordegon released Garrett from his hold, leaving him to fall to the ground. Mordegon left his staff behind too as he turned to the Heart of Yggdrasil with the vines parting away once more to reveal the Sword of Light. “It is mine now. The world will truly belong to me.”

Mordegon grabbed the Sword of Light and marveled at it now that he wielded it along with the power of the Luminary. “Nothing and no one can stop me now.

“It isn’t over yet!”

Mordegon just turned around as Tristan threw himself at him. The others screamed at Tristan to get away, but he didn’t listen. Tristan grabbed onto the Sword of Light and the Mark of Light. His efforts to free one of them from Mordegon’s grip proved fruitless. 

For a moment though, both the Sword of Light and Mark of Light started to glow as Tristan touched them. And for a split second, a golden light appeared on Tristan’s left hand before fading away almost instantly.

Before Tristan could free either of the relics, Mordegon struck back. He clenched his fist to shatter the physical manifestation of the Mark of Light with its power coursing into him now. Tristan gasped as he didn’t believe that to be possible. Tristan tried to quickly grab the Sword of Light with both hands now, but Mordegon was far too strong now.

“Enough of you, meddlesome boy! You’ve served your purpose.” Mordegon glared at Tristan with his dark, green eyes before pushing an orb of darkness at Tristan, which blasted him away.

Tristan landed beside Garrett and the others as they all gathered together to attempt one final assault. 

However, it was too late to do anything. 

Jasper started to back away as he sensed the rising darkness from Mordegon.

“This Sword of Light is hardly befitting the Lord of Shadows.” Mordegon cackled as darkness ensnared the Sword of Light. His dark powers corrupted the sword, remaking it into something he felt more worthy of his power.

The gold and silver sword transformed into a grotesque monstrosity. It was a colossal sword that looked as though it were forged from bone and flesh with what looked like teeth all around it. At the bottom of the sword’s hilt was an eye that even moved on its own.

Darkness erupted from Mordegon’s body and this new sword. “The Sword of Darkness! You shall help me to cleave this world apart.” Mordegon turned his gaze back to the Heart of Yggdrasil. Even with the Sword of Light gone, the spot radiated with a mighty, golden light that signified Yggdrasil’s true heart.

“Almighty Yggdrasil, source of all life! Yield your power to me!”

Mordegon descended upon the Heart of Yggdrasil, striking it with the Sword of Darkness. Light and darkness erupted in every direction as chaos unlike any seen before was moments from appearing.

Mordegon pushed the sword deeper into the heart, properly piercing it. Golden light and darkness swallowed Mordegon with his maniacal laughter echoing everywhere.

In the meantime, the attack caused a storm to erupt all around them. The storm attack with such force that it tore much of the leaves from Yggdrasil’s branches. Within seconds, the storm ripped all the leaves from Yggdrasil with the tree quickly wilting in the process.

“No!” Veronica clung onto her staff while the others were too frozen in shock to do anything else. “If Yggdrasil falls...then the world willー”

The darkness that swallowed Mordegon allowed him to ascend higher into the sky with the storm raging around him. However, they could see something stirring within the darkness as Mordegon’s body began to change too. It grew bigger and more beastly then he appeared before. Then he reclaimed the Sword of Darkness.

Mordegon unleashed his newfound power upon all of Erdrea. And in the process, he triggered a catastrophic event unlike any other.

Darkness spread across Erdrea with Yggdrasil plummeting from the sky and causing an earthquake upon landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And onto Act II! I'll do a bit more deviating here with the next chapter setting the stage of the chaos as Tristan must navigate the world separated from everyone else. I hope you're enjoying the story so far.
> 
> Kudo and comment


	13. Black Wedding

Fire rained across much of Erdrea as an earthquake ravaged the land. Mountains cracked and massive waves arose from the sea. And in the process, countless people lost their lives. There was so much destruction as shadows gathered in the sky where Yggdrasil once floated. The burning remains of Yggdrasil became ash as it suffered a horrific death at the hands of Mordegon.

Most people were at a loss as to why Yggdrasil fell. But to those who were aware of the Lord of Shadows’ existence and the Luminary, the people assumed that the Luminary was defeated and now darkness would destroy the world.

On an island in the Inlet Sea, Tristan laid on the sandy beach. He laid perfectly still as he barely breathed. Only when a wave crashed against his hand as the tide came in closer did he feel the need to wake up from the cold water.

Tristan slowly opened his eyes and pulled himself upright. He felt the sand all over his body. For a moment he looked at his new surroundings, confused as to how he got there. It took a while before he recalled what happened last. Memories of fighting Jasper then seeing Mordegon attack Garrett.

“Garrett!”

Tristan moved too suddenly as he tried to jump to his feet then flinched. His ribs ached as he sustained injuries most likely from when Mordegon attacked him after he tried to retrieve the Sword of Light and Garrett’s stolen Luminary powers.

Tristan slowly pushed himself up. Every part of him feeling horribly weak, but he persisted. Luckily, he was still armed. He had his rapier and his bow but was without his arrows He looked around the beach, around this tiny island until he found a massive branch and another body. The unconscious figure wore the same purple coat as Garrett.

“Garrett!” Tristan stumbled across the beach to reach Garrett, collapsing onto the sand as he saw it indeed was his brother. 

Garrett was unconscious but looked in far worse condition than Tristan did. Garrett barely showed any signs of breathing which disrupted Tristan. While Tristan wasn’t a real healer like Serena, he did what he could as he mustered his magic to fire a healing blast of light.

The green energy rippled across Garrett’s body with his breathing getting steadier.

Tristan checked Garrett’s pulse and found it improved. It still didn’t mean Garrett was in the clear. “What happened to you, Garrett?” Tristan shook his head as he looked up to the sky to see the most disturbing amount of darkness. It wasn’t nightfall, it looked more like all the light in the world was stolen by a dark power. “Mordegon. He did this!”

Tristan flinched as his ribs started to ache once more. He dropped beside Garrett and struggled to keep his breathing steady while looking out to the sea. “We need...help.” A thought came to him, something that might help them. He went into Garrett’s satchel to find Pontus’ Shell was still inside.

Tristan slowly dragged himself towards the water and placed the shell there. “Please, Queen Marina. We need you.”

For a while, Tristan closed his eyes and nearly gave up that they would have help. However, the ocean churned with a column of water rising up as Queen Marina arose to the surface with the Merfolk surrounding her.

Queen Marina stayed in the water as the mermen rushed to Tristan and Garrett. “Prince Tristan! I’m glad you live. Hope remains.”

Tristan was slowly helped up as a merman applied healing magic onto him. It helped with the pain, but it would take a bit more time to repair all the damage. “Garrett. He’s not doing well.”

A merman agreed as they used healing magics on Garrett too. They easily concluded that his injuries were too severe and would need more time for him to heal.

“We’ll bring the Luminary to Nautica,” said Queen Marina. “He will be safe there. We can hide him from the Lord of Shadows’ sight and his minions.” She watched as the mermen carried Garrett into the water. She raised her staff to cage Garrett in a bubble similar to the one that was used for the Salty Stallion.

Tristan felt a bit stronger. He managed to get up on his feet. “Do you know what happened since Yggdrasil fell, Queen Marina?”

“It’s been two days,” said Queen Marina. “The Lord of Shadows is using his power to slowly shroud the world in darkness. I can already sense new monsters rising.”

“What of our companions? Do you know if they survived?”

Queen Marina shook her head. “I cannot say for certain. I did not know that you and Prince Garrett survived until you summoned me. They may have survived, but they are likely scattered across the surface too. Chaos is rising across the world, Prince Tristan. And while you cannot be everywhere, I can send you close to Heliodor. I sense a dark power rising there that you’ll need to face.”

Tristan touched the handle of his rapier as he could only think of one dark power he would need to confront. “Jasper…Send me there, Queen Marina. I will do all I can to restore light to this world until Garrett recovers.”

Queen Marina nodded as she watched as Tristan stepped in the water. She pointed her staff towards him to cage him in a bubble too. “Be well, Prince Tristan. We will do all that we can to ensure Prince Garrett has a speedy recovery.”

“Thank you.”

The ocean churned once more. Queen Marina took Garrett and her court under the sea to the safety of Nautica. Tristan took a deep breath as his bubble pulled him into the water and transported him across the sea for Heliodor.

*~*

The bubble popped with Tristan falling onto another beach. He took deep breaths as the darkness covered this land too. He was still exhausted, but at least now his body wasn’t as broken as it once was. 

Tristan slowly pushed himself up once more. He drew his rapier and looked around to get a better understanding of where he currently was. 

It wasn’t difficult for Tristan to recognize his surroundings. In fact, it made him smile as he recognized the place even as it was covered in debris with small fires everywhere. He was back where his adventure started. Queen Marina sent him to the Emerald Coast.

Rain drizzled everywhere with it dampening Tristan’s skin and clothes. He found it almost peaceful despite the destruction around him.

“Heliodor isn’t too far,” said Tristan, “but I’m woefully underprepared for a trip that far.” Tristan started to make his way from the beach towards the neighboring woods. The further away he got from the beach, the more he noticed monsters roaming about.

And different monsters then he was used to seeing on the Emerald Coast. These monsters were bigger and possibly stronger too. He knew that he had to be careful if he was going to proceed forward.

Tristan stopped for a moment though and thought of where he could go first. Even if the place was in ruins, it would provide some shelter and a chance to gather what resources he could.

He made his way west for the village of Cobblestone.

*~*

Few monsters got in Tristan’s way, but none were too difficult for him to face alone. Oddly enough, despite his pitiful condition, Tristan felt stronger. He wasn’t sure if it was his will to stop Mordegon and Jasper or just his determination to survive, but he found the strength to persevere. 

Tristan wandered along the woods and rocky path before making his way to where the humble village was located. While he never visited Cobblestone before, he knew enough about the local geography from his studies to find his way there. And the few signs that remained despite the fires and rubble guided him.

As he approached the entrance, Tristan found a makeshift gate that looked relatively new. The wood was dangerously warped and full of holes as it was kept upright by thick ropes. He didn’t know that Cobblestone had a gate, but he paid it no mind.

He could still slip through as there was a narrow opening that a person on horseback could barely fit, but not any of the monsters.

A few more steps forward and Tristan would reach the village. He followed the dusty road over a hill to find his brother’s hometown.

Cobblestone was a peculiar sight.

As Tristan was told, Jasper did lay siege to the village. However, what Tristan expected was a village completely destroyed, he found it only partly in ruin. What was most surprising was that there were people working on the village to continue its repairs.

“What?” Tristan said to himself. “I thought Jasper killed everyone?”

Tristan kept walking forward with people slowly becoming aware of his presence.

A few armed figures emerged amongst the crowd as they bore the crests of Heliodor.

“Is that?”

“Praise be to Yggdrasil, he lives! It’s Prince Tristan!”

“Prince Tristan!”

Some of the armored men removed their helmets with Tristan recognizing some from the castle and city. Tristan was quickly swarmed as the soldiers wept before him, shocked to see that he lived since they were aware he left with the Luminary.

Tristan’s jaw hung open. “Luminary? So you finally believed what I’ve been saying?”

One of the knights nodded. “After Yggdrasil fell, King Carnelian and Sir Hendrik returned to Heliodor to tell us the truth. We ask for your forgiveness, Prince Tristan. We should’ve had faith that the man you accompanied was indeed the Luminary and not the Darkspawn.” 

Tristan started to smile. They finally believed him, although, it was too late. “And what of everyone else? And all these people?”

Another figure emerged from the crowd of knights and villagers. She stood just a few inches shorter than him. She had a familiar face and wore a familiar green and white dress with an orange bandana around her blonde hair. And accompanying her was a large, cream-furred dog.

“Garrett? No...you’re not him.” She brushed tears from her eyes.

Tristan ignored the knights and villagers as he walked over to her. A tear trickled down his face as he knew exactly who she was. “You’re Gemma, aren’t you?”

Gemma gasped. “How did you know?”

“Before I met my brother, I had visions of him. And you appeared in those visions,” said Tristan. “And after we met, Garrett told me how special you were to him.”

Gemma started to cry all over again as the dog started to sniff around him. Instead of barking, the dog yelped as she started to lick his hand. “I never seen Sandy take a liking to someone so quick,” said Gemma. “But you look so much like him. And you said that Garrett is your brother?”

“Twin brother,” said Tristan as he started to pet Sandy. “I’m Tristan. And I have a feeling you and I have a lot to discuss. Can we go somewhere to talk?”

*~*

Gemma led Tristan down the rocky path further into Cobblestone. She presented more of the village as repairs were still underway with a few huts builts but most of the construction efforts were redirected to defense. She explained how Hendrik made it to Cobblestone before Jasper could execute everyone and instead had the villagers detained in the dungeons of Heliodor. Then Hendrik had the villagers released. 

From what Tristan could gather, Hendrik had the villagers released around the same time that Jasper brought him back to Heliodor. So that explained how they made some progress in repairing the village.

As they walked further into the village, Tristan saw more people who did not look like villagers. A few faces even looked familiar to him.

“These people. They’re not all from Cobblestone, are they?” asked Tristan.

Gemma shook her head. “Some come from the surrounding villages, while others are refugees from Heliodor. From what I heard, the castle town was nearly destroyed from rubble as Yggdrasil fell, while downtown Heliodor was spared from the worst of the damage. The refugees claim that monsters are appearing in the city, slaughtering those who survived.”

Tristan sighed. He could understand why Queen Marina sent him straight to Cobblestone instead of bringing him to Nautica. If there were monsters attacking Heliodor then someone would need to help. His hand went to his rapier as he knew he had to do something to help.

However, before Tristan could even think of a plan, a sharp scream assaulted his senses. He expected to see a monster attacking someone, but instead, he was greeted with the face of a plump woman in a yellow dress and bonnet.

Down to the Cobblestone river, a tent city was created to house the villagers and refugees. And it was at the river that the woman abandoned her cooking to a nun as she ran after him. “Is it you, my darling boy?” The woman stopped though once she was close enough to see the difference. “No. You’re not him...but you look so much like him. Especially standing beside Gemma.”

Gemma went over to the woman. “It’s okay, Amber. This is Prince Tristan, Garrett’s twin brother!”

Amber gasped. “Twin brother? So...that means Garrett一”

“Is a Prince of Dundrasil!” finished Gemma.

Tristan nodded. He stepped closer to Amber before immediately dropping to his knee. “You have my thanks, Lady Amber, for caring for my brother all these years. And I also want you both to know that Garrett lives, but he is recovering from injuries he sustained after confronting the Lord of Shadows.”

“He’s okay!” Tears started to swell up in Amber and Gemma’s eyes. Amber began to smile before she squatted a little to urge Tristan to stand. “Please, my prince. There is no need for you to kneel. I’m just a common woman.”

“You’re so much more than that.” Tristan took hold of Amber’s hands. “It is because of you that the Luminary grew up happy and healthy. You gave him all the love and support that our parents couldn’t. And I’m certain if they still lived that our parents would be just as grateful for all you did. I’m just sorry that our grandfather, Lord Robert, isn’t present to express his gratitude as well.”

Amber brushed her tears while she started to blush. “Oh, Prince Tristan. You are far too kind. You are indeed my Garrett’s brother. He is just as kind-hearted too.”

“Where is he though?” asked Gemma. “You said Garrett’s injured. Where is he now?”

“During our journey, we met many people and made plenty of friends as we undercovered some legends. We eventually arrived at the Undersea Kingdom of Nautica and became allies with Queen Marina. After Yggdrasil fell, I woke up on an island with Garrett. I was unable to heal him so I called on Queen Marina’s aid. She’s taken him to Nautica so that he would be hidden from the Lord of Shadows while he recovers from his injuries.”

Amber placed a hand over her heart. “Thank Yggdrasil...I pray he recovers soon. I would like to see my boy again.”

Gemma nodded. “Things have gotten so bad in the last two days. We won’t know what to do.”

“That’s why I’m here,” said Tristan. “Queen Marina told me of darkness threatening Heliodor so I’ve come to stop it. I will protect this world until Garrett returns.”

Amber and Gemma smiled as this was the first bit of good news that they’ve had in a while.

Amber patted her hands over her dress. “Well, enough of this. If you’re going to save us, Prince Tristan, then the least we can do is make sure you’re prepared. Come with me. I’ll get you a good meal and a tent to rest for the night.”

“Many thanks, Amber.”

*~*

Despite their pitiful position, the meal and the hospitality Tristan received was remarkable. He would eventually hear from the villagers and refugees the depression that followed with the fall of Yggdrasil and the rise of the darkness that stripped them of their hope. However, his presence was enough to lift their spirits.

From the refugees of Heliodor, they learned that their beloved prince still lived. And for the villagers of Cobblestone, Tristan brought news that Garrett lived. Even with all the lives that fell with Yggdrasil’s fall and the boom in monsters, the knowledge that some that they loved might still live gave them something to hold onto.

As most people started to fall asleep, Tristan stayed up a while longer to watch over the village with the guards. He spent two days sleeping so he didn’t need any more rest. In fact, he felt too anxious to close his eyes longer than it took to blink.

Tristan walked over to the ruins of the village. A few cannons were directed away from the village, but he knew that they came from Jasper’s assault. The cannons were far too extravagant for a humble village. It hurt him so to know that Jasper could commit such wickedness, but then he had to remind himself that Jasper served Mordegon now for who knew how long.

Tristan walked up the broken steps of the village to find more ruined houses. He hated to think of just how much the villagers lost. While he was grateful that Hendrik succeeded in sparing their lives, he still regretted that they had to lose their homeland. 

As Tristan reached the top of the steps, he found a house that faired a little better. It was mostly demolished from cannon fire, but it was structurally sound enough that someone could still live there. And as he walked towards it, he spotted Amber sitting on a chair with parchment in hand. 

“So this was Garrett’s home.” Tristan brushed a tear aside as he walked over to Amber. “Good evening, Amber. Shouldn’t you be asleep with everyone else?”

Amber looked away from the parchment and smiled over to Tristan. “I know I should, but I’m just having a hard time sleeping. My mind is too active now, especially since you told me my boy is hurt.” She sighed. She held the parchment out to Tristan so he could look at it to find a child’s drawing of their family. “Garrett made this when he was a child. I’m still surprised that it wasn’t destroyed when the knights attacked. It’s a little miracle.”

Tristan grinned. It was odd holding such a drawing as he couldn’t imagine Garrett as a child even though they were twins. “I’m sure Garrett will return soon, Amber. Don’t lose hope.”

“I won’t.” Amber pushed herself up from the chair. She took the drawing and returned it to a dresser where it would be safe from the elements. “I think I’ll try to sleep now. You should get some rest too, Tristan.”

“I will once my shift is over.” Tristan started to escort Amber back to the tents when they heard the guards yell about monsters. Several people ran towards the gates with arms of some sort to protect the village. Tristan reached for his rapier as he pushed Amber in the direction of the tents. “Warn the others! I’ll protect the village.”

Amber nodded. “Be careful, Tristan!”

Tristan ran towards the village gates with the other guards. The Knights of Heliodor, thieves and mages from Heliodor, and a handful of underprepared villagers were hardly the force Tristan wanted to take into battle, but desperate times.

Tristan ran to the front of their line just as several monsters started to charge after the gates. There were zombies, skeletons, and armored knights. However, amongst the chaos of monsters, Tristan could hear fighting elsewhere. He could see traces of other people in the distance, which he assumed were more refugees.

“Defeat these monsters so we can bring those people to safety!” ordered Tristan.

“Yes, Prince Tristan!” cheered the knights as they led the charge.

Tristan was quick to join them too. He stabbed an armored knight through the gap of its helmet to inflict critical damage. As that monster faded to dust, he blasted a skeleton with an icy spear that scattered its bones.

Tristan charged forward as he left the others to deal with the unit of monsters closest to the gate so that he could help the refugees. He spotted a few knights and guardsmen amongst the refugees so they were not without assistance, but more monsters swarmed them.

“No!” Tristan jumped from a hill to stab an armored monster on a monstrous steed. The monster faded into darkness, sparing a little boy that cowered on the ground from death. Tristan walked around the boy to kill the remaining monsters around him.

The little boy grabbed onto Tristan’s leg. “Please save us! These monsters have been chasing us from Heliodor. They’ll kill us.”

“I won’t let that happen.” Tristan touched the boy’s head. “I’ll protect you!”

The boy stopped crying and looked up. “Ah! Wait! You’re...Prince Tristan!”

Tristan smiled at the boy. He raised his rapier to strike another monster that was approaching them both. “Keep behind me. I’ll keep you safe.”

Tristan guarded the boy as he brought him towards the crowd of refugees. He repelled all the monsters he could, while the knights and other guardsmen drove the monsters back too.

However, people were falling to battle almost as quickly as the monsters. If something didn’t change and fast then everyone would die.

Tristan grabbed the boy’s hand and shoved him in the direction of the other refugees for safety. He turned back as a group of monsters were coming after him now, so he swung his hand towards the ground. Sharp spears of ice arose from the ground that struck some of the monsters, while also serving as a blockade to keep the others from ambushing them.

“Go! Make your way to the village now.” Tristan ordered everyone to go towards the village as his people eliminated most of the monsters. The refugees and injured could get to safety, allowing the fighters to focus on battle.

Tristan sliced a zombie apart. His body grew sore from all the fighting. He pressed onward though and fought as best as he could against the monsters.

Fireballs sailed across the field to strike most of the monsters in the area. Tristan smiled as he expected to see Veronica but gasped as he instead saw someone else.

King Carnelian stood nearby with a hand raised, while another hand held a sword. His body went slightly limp as the attack too much out of his body, however, it succeeded in reducing the monster threat.

Then there was the yell of a horse. Tristan looked back to find a black horse galloping across the field with Hendrik eliminating the remaining monsters on the back of Obsidian with his mighty greatsword.

With the monsters gone, Hendrik rode over to King Carnelian but stopped when he saw Tristan. “My prince!”

Hendrik looked very different then Tristan was used to seeing. Instead of wearing his armor, Hendrik dressed in lighter gear. He wore a blue, checkerboard tunic over a mustard-colored, long-sleeved shirt and black pants. There was a wide, leather belt around his waist that bore the symbol of Heliodor on the buckle with another belt strapped over his shoulder across his chest.

Hendrik climbed off Obsidian once he sheathed his greatsword. “You live! What a relief.”

“So do you, Hendrik.” Tristan sheathed his rapier before looking over to Carnelian. “Is it?”

“Yes.” Hendrik brought Tristan over to Carnelian as he met them in the middle. “This is the true Carnelian. Mordegon is no longer using him as a vessel.”

Carnelian nodded. “Let us return to the village. We have much to discuss.”

*~*

And so they did. 

Tristan learned that Heliodor was under massive assault immediately after Yggdrasil fell. Some of the debris landed on the city, easily demolishing a quarter of it. Many people died in the initial attack. Hendrik worked with the other knights to coordinate efforts to save as many people as they could while getting others over to Cobblestone. 

King Carnelian was among those leading the efforts. He awoke with Hendrik just moments before the attack on the city and castle as they too couldn’t recall how they escaped the destruction of Yggdrasil. It was then too that Tristan learned that Mordegon was possessing Carnelian for years.

Carnelian sat at a campfire with Hendrik and Tristan. All around them there were talks of fortifying the village’s defenses and gathering necessary resources. But for the moment, the three of them ignored those talks to discuss something else. 

“The last moment of freedom I can recall was the Colloquy of Kings.” Carnelian sighed. “I remember Dundrasil being attacked, but everything else is blurry. I don’t know exactly when Mordegon took possession of me. However, I could remain conscious enough of the actions he did with my body.” He reached out to touch Tristan’s hand. “Forgive me, Prince Tristan. I truly wish there more I could’ve done to protect you and Prince Garrett. If I were just a little stronger than maybe I could’ve found a way to warn you of Mordegon.”

Tristan shook his head. “This isn’t your fault, my king.” As Tristan’s old instincts told him to call Carnelian his father, the truth wouldn’t allow him. King Carnelian was neither his father or the man who raised him. It was Mordegon who raised him, using Carnelian’s body as his puppet. “Mordegon made a fool of all us. And now he’s brought ruin to the world.”

“What of the Luminary?” said Hendrik. “Where is he?”

A gut instinct struck Tristan. Before any of them knew it, Tristan’s hand jerked out and he slapped Hendrik across the face. The sound of his hand striking Hendrik created a loud enough sound that caught the attention of everyone in the immediate area.

“Don’t you dare! You don’t get to call Garrett the Luminary!” Tristan’s chest heaved as he had tears streaming down his face. “I told you the truth! I begged you to believe me, but you never did. And now...now, it will take a miracle for Garrett to survive his injuries.”

Hendrik covered the spot where Tristan slapped him. He fell silent as he turned his head away, ashamed at himself because he knew Tristan was right. Had he believed in Tristan then maybe things would have turned out differently.

Carnelian approached Tristan as he ushered him to sit with the hopes of calming him. “You have my deepest sympathies, Tristan. All we can offer is prayers for Garrett’s recovery,” he said, softly. “But there remains the matter of saving the kingdom. Monsters run wild with them being led by a servant of Mordegon.”

“Is it Jasper?” asked Tristan as he forced himself to look away from Hendrik to keep himself from attacking again.

“We cannot say for certain, but it is likely given Jasper’s attachment to the kingdom.”

Tristan forced himself to stand and grabbed his rapier. He attached it back to his waist before making his way from the campfire with Carnelian and Hendrik attempting to follow after him. “I guess that means I have a kingdom to save.”

“Wait! Tristan,” said Carnelian. “You cannot mean to face these monsters alone.”

Hendrik agreed. “It would be suicide!”

Tristan ignored them as he grabbed his bow from a railing then took a quiver of arrows with him. He slung them all together before making his way towards the stable to grab one of the few horses that remained. “Do you think you can get me close to the castle?” Tristan asked the horse as he gently stroked the horse’s face. 

“Tristan, you mustn’t go!” Carnelian said once more. 

Carnelian’s voice boomed with enough force that it alerted others. Soon the villagers and refugees joined everyone to see what was going on. Amongst the crowd were Amber and Gemma who both looked at Tristan with worry.

Climbing onto the horse, Tristan looked back at everyone. “I am a Prince of Dundrasil by birth and a Prince of Heliodor by chance. And as brother and a companion of the Luminary, I shall rid our land of darkness!”

There were gasps amongst the crowd as everyone wondered if Tristan could actually pull it off.

Hendrik stepped out of the crowd and shook his head, furiously. “You cannot do this, Prince Tristan! And certainly not alone. You are not strong enough!”

Tristan grabbed onto the reins of the horse. “Watch me, Sir Hendrik. I will save everyone. Keep everyone in the village safe until I return. If you can manage that.”

Hendrik turned away. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he couldn’t bring himself to say another word.

And with that, Tristan rode his horse from Cobblestone and made his way to Heliodor with hopes of saving everyone.

*~*

Surprisingly, Tristan suffered no threats from monsters. They must’ve cleared enough of the beasts from the area when they attacked Hendrik, Carnelian, and the refugees. It brought a small blessing for Tristan as it meant he could focus on eliminating the threat to the kingdom.

As darkness continued to shroud the land, Tristan was unaware of what time it truly was. It was unending darkness that felt as though death ruled the lands. And given the few fires that raged across the fields, it certainly felt as though he was in a land of death.

The few villages outside of Heliodor were all abandoned or destroyed. Nothing remained of the beautiful kingdom, which pained Tristan horribly. 

The horse stopped as it neared a bridge that led to the city. It dared not go further for reasons that Tristan understood as he could feel an ungodly presence.

“Return to Cobblestone if you can.” Tristan had climbed off the horse and started to stroke his face as he spoke. “Be safe, my friend. Thank you for getting me this far.”

The horse neighed before running off. It appeared to be going in the direction of Cobblestone, but it would be a mystery to Tristan if the horse returned. 

Tristan unslung his bow and grabbed an arrow from the quiver. He slowly crossed the bridge and approached Heliodor while remaining cautious of his surroundings. Few monsters roamed the land but most appeared to ignore his presence.

As Tristan got closer to the city gates, he could see that much of the bridge to the city was destroyed as the front gates were torn asunder. More monsters roamed the city itself as the beasts claimed it for themselves. 

“Not for much longer.” Tristan ran across the bridge. The sounds of his footsteps alerted the monsters who all turned to him.

All the same monsters that attacked Cobblestone were present along with beastly griffins and bats that flew over the city. A one-eyed griffin flew towards Tristan until he fired an arrow at the beast, striking it in the eye. The monster’s body faded into darkness, but instead of instilling fear to the monsters, Tristan alerted them to combat.

Tristan swung his bow at an incoming skeleton before drawing his rapier. He did his best to repel all the monsters as they approached him. 

While he could no longer fire an arrow, he could still use his bow as a club. It carried enough weight and was sturdy enough to take a beating which helped in hurting the monsters.

Tristan lost count of how many monsters he killed as he approached twenty. He focused only on survival at this point as he felt as though hundreds of monsters were swarming him.

However, the monsters slowly began to back away. Tristan knew it wasn’t because he was so powerful. He raised his rapier as he heard heavy footsteps.

In a moment, a figure appeared from the castle then launched itself towards the city. Tristan stepped back as the figure got close enough for him to see. Standing before him was another skeleton, but this one was a giant. The giant skeleton was dressed in black armor with tattered, purple robes covering part of its armor. And from its skull, Tristan spotted an indigo gem in its eye that looked like the Indigo Orb of Yggdrasil

The skeleton knight raised a pair of swords that it soon pointed at Tristan. “Who dares attack my kingdom? Who would be so foolish to challenge me, Tyriant, one of Lord Mordegon’s Spectral Sentinels?”

“Spectral Sentinels?” Tristan shook his head. He cared not of what Mordegon’s servants referred to themselves as since he was focus on liberation. “I am Prince Tristan! And this kingdom does not belong to you.”

“Prince Tristan?” Tyriant cackled. “You think I’m afraid of you, boy? You hold no power like your brother, power that he no longer wields as my master stole the power of the Luminary from him!”

Tyriant slammed one of his swords to the ground. Tristan stumbled back as he expected the attack to hit him instead of just being a display of power. “Even if I have no power of my own, I will still defeat you, Tyriant!” Tristan charged at Tyriant with his rapier raised.

As Tyriant was about to strike Tristan, knowing it could deliver a fatal blow, there was interference. A blast of darkness struck Tyriant from an alleyway. It dropped both of its swords as it collapsed to the ground. The monsters around them screeched in horror for Tyriant as they were just as clueless as to who attacked their leader.

Part of Tristan almost expected to see Rab, but he knew that couldn’t be true. The darkness he felt attacking Tyriant was too malevolent to belong to his grandfather. So Tristan raised his rapier and prepared for the worst.

“Did you forget what I told you, Tyriant? You are not to attack what is mine.”

Stepping from the alleyway was none other than Jasper himself. Except, Jasper appeared far different then he was used to seeing. 

Jasper’s skin became a sickly-lavender color with his hair becoming whiter than before and his eyes turning red. He wore a very regal-appearing suit that was a mix of black and red that had puffy padding around the shoulders and a massive collar with black feathers around it too. He appeared more like a wicked warlock then the handsome knight that Tristan fell in love with.

The rapier slipped from Tristan’s grip as he was forced to look at the monster that Jasper had become. “Jasper...what have you done to yourself?” whispered Tristan.

Jasper smiled. “I’ve become a better man.” A silver fire burned in front of him as a black scepter that bore a symbol similar to the one on his belt buckle and on Tyriant’s robes. And inside the top core of the scepter was a silver-colored orb. “Now, Tyriant, I believe you owe Tristan apology for attacking him.”

“He attacked me first!” Tyriant tossed a sword at Jasper.

A wall of dark energy arose in front of Jasper to block the sword. The sword fell to the ground with Jasper walking over it. “Tisk. Tisk, Tyriant. Did you forget that I am your superior? It would be highly unwise to strike the left-hand of our master.”

Tyriant hissed. “Enough with you, Jasper! Leave me be and take your whore with you.” Darkness swallowed Tyriant as it vanished from sight and no doubt retreated to the castle.

All the monsters too started to part ways as they ventured into other parts of the city, claiming it for themselves.

Everyone’s departure left Tristan alone with Jasper.

From there, instincts took over. Tristan grabbed his rapier and charged after Jasper to stab him. 

With the tilt of his scepter, Jasper froze Tristan’s body in place. Jasper smiled as he slowly walked over to Tristan and freed the rapier from his grip. “I admire your determination, darling, but you mustn’t play the hero. You know how well that turned out for your brother.” Jasper returned the rapier to its sheath. He snapped his fingers to release Tristan from his spell, causing Tristan to crash against his chest.

“You, monster!” Tristan pulled himself away from Jasper. However, in doing so, Tristan caused himself to fall onto his ass. All his arrows fell from the quiver while the bowstring snapped. He reached for the handle of his rapier but Jasper froze his hand this time. “Why, Jasper? Why did you allow yourself to become like this? Why would you destroy the world?”

Jasper knelt down to Tristan and grazed his fingers against Tristan’s face. “For power,” Jasper whispered. He leaned in closer with his face hovering just over Tristan’s lips. “And...for you.”

Darkness swallowed them both as Jasper transported them away from the city.

*~*

On a cliff outside of Heliodor, the darkness parted with Jasper and Tristan touching the ground. 

Tristan moved away from Jasper but in the confusion of teleporting, he stumbled too close to the cliff’s edge. Jasper pointed his scepter towards Tristan to freeze him once more. The magic pulled Tristan away from the edge back to Jasper.

“You should be more careful, my love.” Jasper freed Tristan from the spell so he could move freely once more. “It is unwise for you to wander freely. All you did was put yourself in danger.”

“Why would you even care about my safety when you’re the one who ushered in the world’s destruction!” Tears streamed down Tristan’s face. “You attacked us at Yggdrasil. You injured Garrett and allowed Mordegon to steal his powers. This is your fault!” 

Tristan went to punch Jasper only for Jasper to grab his fist. Jasper pulled Tristan in close with a hand now on his waist. “No. I did this for you.”

“What does that even mean? You claimed to do this for power. Now you say it was for me. What is the truth?”

“Mordegon was always going to win. I decided to join him so I could ensure my place in his new world. And in exchange for my loyalty, I could have you by my side.”

Tristan shook his head. “Are you crazy! Do you understand how ridiculous that sounds?”

Jasper smirked. “Maybe so, but it’s the truth. Mordegon rules this world now, he is a god. And as a Spectral Sentinel, I am a king. Now, a king also needs a queen at his side.” Jasper leaned in and kissed Tristan.

For a second, Tristan’s mind tricked him to submit. He returned the kiss but regained enough composure to pull away. “No! This isn’t right at all. How can you be so crazed to convince yourself that this is okay? You brought nothing but death to your homeland, to the world, for power. Jasper...this isn’t the real you!”

“The real me?” Jasper ran a hand through his hair. Darkness washed over his body to transform him back to his human self as he regained his white skin and blond hair. “Is this who you speak of, Tristan? Is this the man you love?”

Tristan nodded. “That’s his face, but you’re still not him.”

Jasper took hold of Tristan’s hands. In his human form, Jasper was alluring enough to Tristan that he started to forget himself again. “Am I? Or maybe I’ve been this way all this time,” said Jasper. “You were just too blind to see it. And your heart just secretly loves the darkness.”

Jasper leaned in once more to kiss Tristan again. This time, Tristan couldn’t bring himself to pull away.

They laid on the ground as they still kissed and began to tug on each other’s clothes. Jasper flicked his fingers with his magic stripping them of their clothes. Jasper started to kiss at Tristan’s neck and shoulder, while Tristan had his arms around Jasper’s back.

The warmth of Jasper’s body and all the kissing made Tristan forget himself, forget his rage. Tristan started to forget why he came to Heliodor as he wanted nothing more than to have Jasper fuck him.

Jasper moved his hand back to tug on Tristan’s hair, exposing more of his neck. Jasper sucked on a lower part of the skin that connected Tristan’s neck to the shoulder. Tristan moaned as he pulled Jasper closer as he started to suck on it harder. 

Jasper positioned himself between Tristan’s legs with their hard cocks rubbing against each other now too. Jasper left a small bruise on Tristan’s neck before he returned to kiss him. Tristan started to wrap his legs around Jasper, pulling him as close as he could.

“See?” whispered Jasper between kisses. “The darkness isn’t so bad. Is it?”

Tristan couldn’t bring himself to respond. He rolled them over so that Jasper was on his back and so he was on top now. He started to kiss Jasper’s chest and slowly crawled lower until he was facing Jasper’s penis. He never tried oral before, they usually went straight to fucking, but he couldn't help the desire to do it now. 

Jasper’s eyes rolled back as Tristan started to suck on his cock. He smiled and gave a soft sigh, enjoying Tristan’s warm mouth and the gentle sucking motion. Tristan appeared to enjoy it too as he moaned softly while taking as much of Jasper into his mouth as he could. Luckily, he managed not to gag as Jasper had a decent-sized cock. 

Eventually, Jasper gently pulled Tristan off him. Jasper laid Tristan on his back and gave him a rough kiss and could taste his own musky scent on Tristan’s tongue. “Your turn now.” Jasper went down on Tristan, sucking his cock next. Tristan was far more sensitive as he moaned with pleasure and started to spread his legs apart. This gave Jasper easy access to slick his finger and tease Tristan’s hole.

“Fuck!” gasped Tristan. He heard Jasper chuckle while he continued to suck his cock and finger him. “Please...Jasper!”’

Jasper stopped sucking Tristan and got back on top of him, slipping between Tristan’s legs. “My pleasure. I knew you would see things my way.” Jasper pressed his penis against Tristan’s hole with a slick substance granting him ease of access. The magic lubed Tristan, making the penetration far more pleasurable than usual too.

Tristan clung onto Jasper, both of them moaning and groaning as they fucked while the world burned. 

Tristan lost track of time. He was so lost in the sexual pleasure that he didn’t even feel himself climax all over his chest. It was only when Jasper started to hit the prostate that Tristan’s body seized up. He gave a loud cry that surely would’ve been heard if anyone still resided in the neighboring villages.

Jasper gave a loud cry as he climaxed too and filled Tristan up. Jasper fell on Tristan with their tongues sliding in each other’s mouths, while Jasper’s penis slowly slipped out of Tristan’s cum and lube-filled hole. 

For a bliss-filled moment, Tristan relaxed in Jasper’s arms. He almost closed his eyes too when he felt the darkness around Jasper change him back to his corrupted form. 

Jasper pulled Tristan in close to kiss him once more. “Rest, my dear. I have something special planned for us soon.”

“What?” Tristan felt too tired to offer any more questions or resistance as he rested his head against Jasper’s chest. 

“A wedding.”

*~*

There was no morning with darkness blanketing much of the world now.

Tristan slowly opened his eyes and found himself on a bed in a frightening bedroom with blue fire lighting the torches. He found himself dressed in a white, dress suit. He couldn’t see why he was in this suit or where his real clothes were when he then noticed that Jasper’s family bracelet was on his wrist once more.

“Where am I?” asked Tristan.

“So the blushing bride is finally awake.” 

Jasper appeared from around the corner. He was back in his warlock garb as he extended his hand out to pull Tristan from the bed. “It’s bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony, but I’m sure we’ll be okay.”

Tristan managed to keep himself standing upright. He shook his head as he tried to remember himself. “Ceremony? What! Jasper, what is happening?”

“Our wedding.” Jasper led Tristan out of the bedroom in a creepy hallway. 

Everything about this place was terrifying with demonic creatures on the walls while some monsters roamed freely. Jasper explained that they were in the Fortress of Fear, Mordgeon’s new base of operations.

“And my master was so gracious to allow us not only have the ceremony here,” said Jasper, “but he will also officiate the ceremony.”

Tristan gasped. “You can’t be serious!”

“Why would I joke about something so important?” Jasper led them down another hallway with a pair of giant doors at the furthest end. “Now, smile for our guests. We wouldn’t want them to feel unwelcome.

The doors opened with Jasper greeting everyone. Tristan withheld the urge to scream as he saw many frightening sights in the giant chamber.

Many colossal figures were gathered. Tyriant stood amongst six other figures. Another was a giant, blue-skinned man that wore very little armor to cover his very muscular physique. Another was a chubby beast that had several orbs floating around him. The fourth was a golden ram-like creature that stared blankly at them. And the fifth was the largest of them all as it was a giant, lizard creature with a massive horn on its head.

And sitting on a throne with the Sword of Darkness was none other than Mordegon. Except, Mordegon looked very different from when Tristan first saw him. Mordegon bore a massive physique with gladiator-style armor and a purple cape. His face appeared more demonic then it did before as the horns on his head were twice as big as before.

“The bride and groom finally join us,” said Mordegon. “And here I thought the bride was having second thoughts.”

Jasper smirked. “My lord, you know how worrisome Tristan can be.”

Mordegon chuckled. “Yes, I did raise the boy. It brings me such joy to give my son away.”

“You’re not my father!” Tristan clenched his fists.

Everyone laughed.

Mordegon rose from his throne. “Such fury. You would make an excellent partner for my most faithful servant.” Mordegon struck the ground with the Sword of Darkness. “Now, Sentinels, let us begin this dark wedding. “Booga, the lights. Glyldygga, can we have some gold?”

The monster with the floating orbs snapped his fingers. More torches illuminated the hall, while the golden-ram touched the ground to create a golden altar.

Jasper walked over to the altar as Mordegon joined them in a priestly position.

Tyriant laughed as he appeared beside Tristan and started to lead him down the aisle. “So Jasper makes finally makes an honest bride out of the whore.”

Tristan glared. “You don’t know what that word means, do you?”

Surprisingly, Tyriant went silent for a moment. “Don’t talk back to me or I’ll feed you to Alzarin.” Tyriant gestured over to the giant lizard. “Or, better yet, maybe I can arrange for Jasper to leave you alone with Indignus.” Tyriant gestured to the blue-skinned giant. “I’m certain he’d easily wreck you.” 

Tristan and Tyriant were close enough to the altar for Jasper to overhear. “Don’t threaten my bride Tyriant,” said Jasper, “You may be a Spectral Sentinel, but don’t think we can’t have you replaced.”

Mordegon laughed. “Ah! How I enjoy the strife. It’s a shame the bride’s family can’t join us since I killed them all.” Mordegon turned his gaze over to Tristan. “That is...unless your brother survived too.”

Tristan dug his nails into his palms to keep him from showing any signs he knew. “I don’t know where my brother is.”

“You’re a horrible liar. But it doesn’t matter.” Mordegon held his right hand up to show the Mark of Light, but it was upside down unlike when the mark was on Garrett’s hand. “I hold the power of the Luminary now. And nothing in this world can stop me.”

Mordegon smiled. “Now, let us begin the ceremony. Sir Jasper, do you take Prince Tristan in unholy matrimony?”

“I do,” said Jasper.

“And Prince Tristan, do you take Sir Jasper in unholy matrimony?”

Tristan almost shouted “no” but stopped himself. While he wasn’t certain that he could bring himself to kill Jasper. It would be foolish for Tristan to derail this wedding unarmed and without any support. Any of them could easily kill him. But if he went along with the wedding then...then maybe he could uncover information that would actually help when Garrett returns.

Tristan could already spot the Orbs of Yggdrasil in the possession of Spectral Sentinels. If the orbs still existed and functioned then surely that meant Yggdrasil wasn’t gone entirely. There was still hope in saving Erdrea.

“Well, Prince Tristan?” repeated Mordegon. “Do you take Sir Jasperー”

“I do!” said Tristan. 

Jasper smiled with Mordegon resuming the ceremony. “Then as Lord of Shadows, I bind this unholy union.” Burning darkness wrapped itself around Jasper and Tristan’s ring fingers. Soon, a golden pair of rings took form to signify their union. “In only death may you part.”

And the two would share their first kiss as a married couple.

*~*

A day has passed since the wedding. After the ceremony, Tristan listened in as well as he could to find out as much about Mordegon and the Spectral Sentinels as he could. However, nothing was truly revelatory as it was the world domination plot he expected. But he did learn just how oblivious they all were to Garrett surviving as well as his companions so if there was any hope that Mordegon’s plans could be derailed then it rested on the shoulders of Garrett and their companions. 

For the remainder of the time, Tristan spent it in bed with Jasper. They celebrated their wedding night with the silky sheets thrown off the bed as they fucked like mad. Tristan couldn’t deny that he enjoyed every bit of it, but he still felt such shame for enjoying it when he made all those boasts about stopping Jasper and liberating Heliodor.

Maybe what Hendrik said was true and Tristan just wasn’t strong enough.

Tristan slipped out of bed as Jasper still slept. He wandered over towards a dresser where he found a necklace. He was surprised to see it as the necklace bore the crest of Heliodor and was made special for Jasper with another one made for Hendrik. It was a token of fealty to the kingdom, in recognition of all their service. Doing the math, Tristan assumed Jasper would’ve been awarded the necklace just before Carnelian’s possession.

Why would Jasper save it?

Tristan looked around the room until he found his silver bow leaning against a wall. He quickly snatched the bow but found nothing else belonging to him. Then it started to dawn on him. Jasper kept the necklace and Tristan’s bow because they were connected to Hendrik. 

Tristan slipped out of the bedroom to the balcony. His naked body exposed to the cool breeze that blew around him as he carried with him the bow. If Jasper kept all of this…and he wasn’t willing to harm him either then surely there was some good left in Jasper that was worth saving.

“What are you doing out here?”

Tristan spun around to find Jasper standing behind him. Jasper appeared equally as nude and concerned for Tristan until he saw the bow. “And what are you doing with that?”

“You know none of this is right, Jasper,” said Tristan. “If you were as bad and powerful as you claimed then you wouldn’t have any need for the necklace or my bow. But they represent something more. That connection you have with Hendrik. That means you can’t fully believe in any of this!”

“Don’t speak his name!” Jasper’s eyes darkened. “Hendrik is nothing to me but an obstacle that I’ve finally overcome! You best not do anything to further upset me, dear husband.”

Tristan shook his head. “Or what! You’ll hurt me? You’ll kill me!” While the bow was practically useless with its broken bowstring and him not having any arrows, Tristan still held onto it. “If that’s how you truly feel then why haven’t you already done that instead of marrying me, husband? There is a part of you that doesn’t want to be this wicked monster you’ve become. So be the real Jasper and let us save what is left of our world!”

Darkness swelled around Jasper. He bore a malicious smirk. “The real Jasper? The real Jasper is a monster.” Jasper bent the darkness to swallow him once he stood in the middle of the balcony. There was an eruption of energy that pushed Tristan against the rail as Jasper transformed once more.

Jasper grew twice his natural height with his muscles growing too as his skin turned into a slightly, darker shade of purple. A pair of demonic wings emerged from his back along with horns that grew from his head. Silver fur grew to cover his forearms and legs, while also growing to appear as a loincloth. And at the center of his chest, between his pectorals, was the Silver Orb.

“Like my true face, Tristan? This is who your husband is.”

“Jasper…” Tristan’s arms went limp as he could barely hold the weight of his bow. He wanted to scream, but instead, he could only cry as he couldn’t understand how Jasper could fall so far.

Within the blink of an eye, Jasper swooped after Tristan. Jasper latched onto Tristan and flew him up to the sky at such great speed that the wind burned against his skin.

Tristan screamed at Jasper, begging him to stop.

Jasper flew them higher but slowed down ever slightly.

However, the higher they flew, the harder Tristan found it to breathe. While Jasper’s dark powers shielded him, Tristan was without any protection.

Eventually, Tristan passed out and his body went completely limp. It also meant Tristan was no longer holding onto Jasper so Tristan slipped just enough out of Jasper’s grasp to fall free.

Jasper lost himself to madness and didn’t notice Tristan’s absence for a long moment. Luckily, some semblance of sanity returned to him. He swooped down to chase after the falling Tristan and caught him before it was too late.

Jasper squeezed onto Tristan so tightly so he wouldn’t lose him again.

Instead of flying them back to the Fortress of Fear, Jasper flew them further south. They returned to Heliodor Castle as monsters continued to celebrate their domination of the region.

And even though it was Tyriant’s territory, Jasper didn’t hesitate to bring Tristan here.

Tristan started to open his eyes as he was laid onto his bed. The bow finally slipped from his grip as he looked to see Jasper’s truly demonic form start to fade. Jasper returned his natural form and wore his warlock garb once more.

Around them, Tristan’s bedrooms were partly destroyed. A quarter of the walls were missing with much of the room being a disaster. Still, there were enough bricks to make it structurally sound that they were in no danger.

“Jasper...please...stop this.” Tristan tried to pull himself from the bed. He reached over to Jasper, his hand trembling as he moved.

Jasper gently pressed Tristan back onto the bed as he sat beside him. “This is who I am now, and you have to accept that. Can you do that, husband?”

Tristan could hear the sadness in Jasper’s voice. As desperately as Tristan wanted to save Jasper, he couldn’t see how to do that. Nothing Tristan said or did was good enough. Jasper was too far gone in the darkness.

“I...I can’t love a man so consumed in darkness,” whispered Tristan. “You are no longer the Jasper that I fell in love with.”

A tear actually escaped from Jasper. He sighed before leaning over to Tristan. “Perhaps a long rest will change your mind.”

“Jasー”

Tristan didn’t get another word out. Jasper interrupted him with a soft kiss, but the kiss also brought with it a curse. Every part of Tristan went limp as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Jasper gently stroke Tristan’s face. “Rest well, my beloved. Until your heart changes and only true love’s kiss may save you.” Jasper stood from the bed. Jasper waved a hand over Tristan to conjure a warm, sleeping tunic then ran just below his thighs. A blanket also fell over Tristan to help keep him warm.

Jasper constructed a mystical barrier over the bed to further protect Tristan from the outside world so that he could have a peaceful rest.

“I hope to have you by my side one day, Tristan. Until then, I wish you peaceful dreams.”

Tristan heard none of that as Jasper’s spell left him in an almost-vegetative state.

Jasper disappeared into the darkness to return to Mordegon, while the world continued to burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


	14. Saving the Sleeping Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, y'all! I just wanted to give you a heads up that I'm planning a Kingdom Hearts story that should be coming out sometime in February. Also, the semester is starting up again which means I'm back in class and work so updates may be less frequent but I'll give notice if there are major delays.
> 
> Read and enjoy it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.

With a sharp breath, Garrett felt water enter his body but it did not burn him nor did it cash him to choke. Instead, his lungs took in the precious oxygen as he finally opened his eyes. His mind was so foggy, which was made worse as he couldn’t recall what happened to him last and he couldn’t recognize his surroundings.

And what odd surroundings they were. Garrett was inside a dome-shaped room where he felt nothing but water around him as he also felt the odd comfort of a bed. He looked beneath him to find himself on top of some kind of undersea mattress.

Under the sea?

“Am I in Nautica?” Garrett found speaking felt underwater. He looked at himself to find that his body wasn’t normal. Instead of wearing clothes and having two legs, Garrett’s torso was exposed as he also bore a giant tail with glistening, purple scales like a mermaid. “What is going on! What happened to my legs?”

“Luminary!”

From outside an opening, a pair of mermaids swam inside. They came to his side as they urged him to calm down.

One of the mermaids gently laid her hands on him. “You are safe here, Luminary. The queen brought you here to tend to your injuries.”

“Yes, and you’re finally awake!” said the other mermaid. “The queen will be most pleased. The world is in great danger.”

Garrett shook his head. Pieces of his memory started to return to him as he last remembered reaching the Heart of Yggdrasil before things started to go dark. “My family! My friends! Where are they?”

“All in due time, Luminary,” said a mermaid. “Please, let us escort you to the palace. The queen will explain everything to you.”

“Okay.” Garrett took a deep breath to calm himself. It still was weird breathing in this mermaid body rather than his normal form, but he had no choice but to get used to it.

The mermaids led Garrett out of a house made from a giant shell. For the first time, Garrett got to see Nautica up close and it was truly amazing. The undersea city was so bright from the plants and the reflection of the sun that it felt more like paradise than anything else.

Garrett swam towards a castle made from coral where many merfolk gathered. 

Inside, Garrett swam to the throne room where Queen Marina waited.

Sitting upon a shell throne, Queen Marina smiled as Garrett finally arrived. “Praise be. The sleeping prince has finally awakened.” Queen Marina prepared to rise from her throne when what felt like an earthquake struck the palace. It shook the entire chamber with such force that surely the city felt it too.

Queen Marina held her staff up with a bright light emerging from it to cease the earthquake. “And not a moment too soon.” She sighed as she sat back on her throne. “My powers grow weak. Maintaining this barrier is draining my strength.”

Garrett swam closer to the throne despite the disturbing gaze of the merfolk. “Queen Marina, please explain to me what’s happened. How long have I been asleep? Where are my companions?”

Pulling herself up, Queen Marina nodded as it was time. “Ruin has fallen the surface world, Prince Garrett. And the very darkness that’s consumed your world is threatening my kingdom now,” she said, softly. “Do you recall your battle against Lord Mordegon?”

A painful memory pushed its way to the surface. Garrett started to remember everything up to Yggdrasil’s fall. “Yggdrasil...what happened to the World Tree?”

“She lies dead. Mordegon and his forces are conquering the world as we speak. One of his Spectral Sentinels, the sea beast Alizarin, seeks to claim the powers of the sea for himself.” Queen Marina frowned. “After I brought you to Nautica, I worked on uncovering the locations of your companions and succeeded. I do not know how, but it appears that your companions managed to survive Yggdrasil’s destruction. However, the shadows have hidden them from me once more.” 

“How did I end up in Nautica though?”

“It was Prince Tristan. He was able to summon me so that we could bring you here while you recovered. He chose to remain on the surface to battle Mordegon’s forces.”

Garrett’s eyes widened. “No! They’re all alone. I need to go back to the surface now!”

Queen Marina extended her hand out to Garrett before leading them up towards a doorway that a shark guarded. The shark swam away as the queen explained this led to her private chambers. “I will show you all that I can so that you are prepared for the coming battles.”

*~*

Inside Queen Marina’s private chambers, Garrett found an undersea abyss that hardly looked like somewhere a queen would wish to sleep. However, as they swam deeper, Garrett realized these were not sleeping chambers, but something else entirely.

At the center of the abyss was a giant clam that opened to reveal a massive pearl that radiated with such power that it almost reminded Garrett of holding one of Yggdrasil’s orbs.

“This is the Pearl of Wisdom,” said Queen Marina. “With it, I can view all that happens on the surface from any source of water. It used it to track your companions and keep tabs on the nightmares that Mordegon’s unleashed upon the world.”

Garrett gulped. He forced himself to ask the question that he was most afraid of hearing its answer. “How long have I been asleep?”

Queen Marina sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. “To keep you safe from Mordegon’s sight, I used my magic to give you this form. It also allowed you to heal quicker given how fatal your injuries were. As for how long you’ve been in Nautica...it has been almost six months.”

“Six months,” whispered Garrett. “Six months I’ve been gone.” He looked at his hand to find that the Mark of Light had faded significantly. “My powers. Are they truly gone?”

“It appears so,” said Queen Marina, “that is why it took you so long to heal. Without Yggdrasil’s blessing, it seems that it left your body much weaker than before.”

Garrett shook his head. He couldn’t afford to dwell on his pain over losing his powers, not when his family and friends were in such grave danger. “Do you know where everyone is? Or at least have some type of general idea?”

“Unfortunately, I can only guess where most of your companions are,” said Queen Marina. “When I found them, most were in situations that required them to stay mobile. They could be anywhere in Erdrea now. However, your brother’s situation is different.”

“What happened to Tristan?”

“I sent him to Heliodor to fight a great darkness. I saw him as he entered the castle, but he has disappeared from my sight. While I can sense that he still lives, his location and condition are a mystery to me.”

Garrett took a deep breath. His hands trembled as he could only imagine what horrible thing happened to Tristan and the rest of their companions. “Am I ready to return to the surface? I have to save them...the world.”

Queen Marina smiled. “I hope you would say that.”

She led them from the chambers as she briefly explained the attacks upon the world. While Erdrea was very different from what Garrett recalled, she also gave him hope.

“Reclaim your powers and defeat Mordegon then surely you will be able to restore Yggdrasil to life,” said Queen Marina. “It is with Yggdrasil’s power that Mordegon remade the world, and it is with her power that you can restore the world to what it once was.”

“What of everyone who died since Yggdrasil fell?”

“Their lives are gone, but once Yggdrasil lives than the spark of life will be restored.”

Garrett returned to the chamber with Queen Marina. She reminded him that he needed to be extra careful now that he no longer wielded the powers of the Luminary. While she was confident in his skills and that his powers could return, she couldn’t offer much advice on how to restore his power.

They spoke a while longer on what Garrett could do when another earthquake struck Nautica.

Queen Marina slammed her staff to reinforce the barrier that protected the city. “Time runs short, Prince Garrett. This is not how I planned on sending you back to the surface, but we have no other choice.”

“It doesn’t matter,” said Garrett. “I’m ready!”

Queen Marina smiled. She waved her hand to conjure a bubble around Garrett. His mermaid body faded from view as he was returned to his proper human form with slight changes.

Given that his clothes and equipment were lost, Garrett would’ve been left unarmed and nude had it not been for the queen’s intervention. Light washed over Garrett’s body once more to give him proper clothing. He wore a slim, purple tunic that had a white collar and tribal markings over a pale shirt with trousers and knee-high boots. 

Garrett was also given a new sword. It was a silver blade with a golden hilt that radiated a holy light. As the queen explained the sword was not the Sword of Light, this sword was a holy blade that would surely allow him to defeat Mordegon’s forces.

“Thank you, Queen Marina,” said Garrett.

“It is my pleasure, Luminary,” said Queen Marina. “Now, go! Restore light to our world!”

The bubble zoomed from the undersea throne with Garrett catching a glimpse of a giant monster that assaulted the barrier over Nautica. Garrett knew this must be the beast Alizarin that Queen Marina spoke of. Alizarin ignored him as did the rest of the monsters that served him, which was fine by Garrett as he was focused on his new mission.

Nonetheless, Garrett still offered a prayer to Queen Marina and the people of Nautica that they would be safe. 

*~*

The bubble reached the coast and popped with Garrett falling onto the sand.

Garrett took a deep breath as it felt good to breathe like a person again. He reached for the sword that Queen Marina gifted him with and locked it into a sheath. And as he looked around his surroundings to recognize the Emerald Coast, he truly understood what Queen Marina meant with Mordegon bringing ruin to the world.

The land was covered in unholy shadows with more monsters than before roaming freely. Smoke clouds were everywhere and there was so much rubble that Garrett didn’t understand where it all came from. That is until he noticed some of the mountains were split apart, and as he looked up to the sky, he found a dark fortress that floated where Yggdrasil once did.

“Mordegon,” growled Garrett. “I will vanquish you.”

Garrett unsheathed his sword as he couldn’t be reckless with all these monsters present. He started to walk north until he noticed a small campfire to his south.

With his lack of equipment, it would be unwise to march straight for Heliodor. Despite Garrett’s desire to rescue Tristan immediately, he knew it would end in disaster if he went unprepared. At the very least, he might find survivors of Mordegon’s attacks and find out more on what’s happened since he was in Nautica.

Garrett was cautious as he approached the campfire. As he got closer, he noticed a few adults with two children. They looked around their surroundings as they appeared frantic and trembled as the monsters only kept their distance because of holy symbols that the people drew into the dirt.

As Garrett approached, the monsters turned their sights onto him. Skeleton knights and zombies charged after Garrett, but he was prepared. Garrett swung his sword and all it took was a single blow to defeat each monster. The sword hummed with energy that reminded Garrett of the sensation whenever he wielded his Luminary abilities.

The sacred sword defeated the monsters, which caused the people at the campfire to weep with joy as the immediate threat passed.

“Is everyone okay?” Garrett asked as he approached the campfire.

“Better thanks to you.” An older man slowly got up to his feet, while the others continued to weep over their circumstances. “Tell me, son, are you heading to the Last Bastion too?”

Garrett squinted his eyes. “The Last Bastion?”

“It’s the only haven in the region,” said a red-headed woman. “Our village used to be safe until a band of monsters attacked. We’re the only survivors.”

“Aye,” said a burly man. “The Last Bastion is protected by what’s left of the Knights of Heliodor and the great Sir Hendrik.”

Garrett bit his tongue. As much as he wanted to curse Hendrik, he decided not to speak ill of the man. “I’ll accompany you to the Last Bastion. I have a good sword arm and some skill with magic so I should be able to protect everyone.” The people looked very relieved to hear that Garrett would join them. None of them were skilled in armed combat and were in desperate need of assistance to survive the journey. “Where is this haven?”

“It was the village of Cobblestone.”

Garrett’s jaw hung slightly opened as he never expected to hear that Cobblestone was a thriving village once more. Even under these circumstances.

Garrett took a deep breath to calm himself. “When do we leave?”

*~*

It took about two hours to reach the entrance of the Last Bastion. Fortunately, only a few monsters attack, which was easy enough for Garrett to handle alone. Once they crossed the Emerald Coast and through the mountain pass, they were back where Garrett’s journey started. Garrett found himself nervous as he walked into his home as it was nothing like what he remembered as Cobblestone had been rebuilt for the purpose of war.

Knights, warriors, and mages were at the front of the gate as the people were constantly prepared for battle. Cannons and archers were stationed at several points across the village. And barriers were fortified in most spots so to ensure the safety of the refugees further downriver.

Garrett wandered forward with people dropping everything as they stared at him. He heard plenty of confused whispers, which left him very uneasy.

Garrett feared he would get into a fight until a familiar scream captured his attention. His jaw dropped and his eyes went wide as he saw Gemma running at him. She quickly threw her arms around him with the whispers across the village going silent.

“It’s really you!” Gemma pulled back with tears running down his face. “Tristan told us you were hurt. We didn’t think we’d ever see you again.”

“Gemma?” Garrett pulled himself free. “I thought you were dead!”

Gemma chuckled as she brushed the tears away. “Oh, we have a lot to catch up on. I should take you to your mother first.”

A bigger smile spread across Garrett’s face. His mom was alive too. He was about to follow Gemma when he noticed a golden ring on her finger. “Wait. Gemma...did you?”

“I did.” Gemma showed her hand as she indeed did have a small, golden ring on her ring finger. “It was about three months ago. His name’s Charley. He’s a guardsman from Heliodor. Given everything that’s happened, we didn’t see the point in waiting.”

Garrett kept smiling as his finger grazed against the ring. “I’m happy for you. Truly.”

Gemma smiled. “Come on. Let’s get you to Amber.”

They ran downhill together as they did as children with Gemma explaining what happened to the villagers.

And the further they went, they got closer towards the river where Amber sat with other women. They were busy patching up clothing and cooking dinner. Amber didn’t even notice Garrett until she heard Gemma scream.

“My boy!” Amber tossed the tunic she was sewing to the ground and immediately threw herself at Garrett. She practically tackled Garrett, nearly pushing him off his feet as she hugged him tightly. “Oh, my darling boy! I can’t believe you’re finally here. I was so scared when Tristan told us what happened to you.”

Garrett hugged Amber and cried. He couldn’t believe that he was getting a second chance. After the world took so much from him, after he spent months believing his home was gone, he got it all back. “I’m here, mom. And I’m going to set things right.” Garrett kissed Amber on the cheek before getting free from her grip. “And Tristan. You met him?”

“We did.” Amber brushed tears away from her eyes. “He gave us so much hope when he appeared, but he’s been missing for six months now. After he left for Heliodor castle, Sir Hendrik and the knights tried to find him but a dark barrier protects the castle. Everyone thinks he’s dead now.”

Garrett shook his head. “Tristan’s not dead...he’s too stubborn like his big brother.”

Amber and Gemma smiled. 

They stayed together and talked for a while when one of the refugees came yelling about how Hendrik returned. Reality returned as Garrett was forced to remember his mission. Garrett knew that he couldn’t stay in the Last Bastion for long. He needed to save Tristan and if there was anyone that could help him then it would be Hendrik.

*~*

Garrett hated cutting his reunion with Amber and Gemma short, but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice. He didn’t have the time to relax or let his emotions wash over him to process his six months absence as he needed to find Hendrik so they could rescue Tristan.

As he walked back towards the fortifications, Garrett saw cheering people surrounding Hendrik.

Instead of wearing armor, Hendrik wore clothing that looked far too ordinary to Garrett as it was a look he was hardly familiar with. Hendrik descended from his horse with several people being escorted into the village. No doubt, Hendrik rescued more refugees from monsters. 

The people started to get out Hendrik’s way as he approached a tent that knights guarded. However, Hendrik stopped in his tracks when his eyes found Garrett. Hendrik looked as though he saw a ghost but finally he sighed as he walked over towards him.

“So you live,” said Hendrik.

Garrett huffed. “You make that sound like you were hoping I was dead.”

Hendrik flinched. “I...I. That’s not how I meant it to come out.” He shook his head. There wasn’t a point in pleasantries. “Come with me. King Carnelian would want to see you.”

“The real king or Mordegon?”

“The real king.”

Hendrik led Garrett into the tent he was initially walking into. Inside, King Carnelian sat on a mat that hardly was befitting of someone of his station. But given their situation, the king could hardly make demands for luxurious items.

King Carnelian appeared confused at first as he thought he was staring at Tristan before shaking his head. “It is you, Luminary. Finally, we have some good news.” The king tried his best to bow, but age was against him. “I apologize for what happened when we first met. While it was Mordegon in control of my body, I still blame myself for not doing more to resist his control.”

“Water under the bridge,” said Garrett. “I’m just glad to see you well.”

King Carnelian chuckled as he hadn’t expected Garrett to be so informal. “Good. Then that means we can get straight to work. I’m sure you’ve heard of what happened to Tristan.”

“My brother’s disappeared and nobody can get into the castle,” said Garrett. “So what’s the plan? How do I save him?”

“Straight to the point. You are much like your father in those regards,” said King Carnelian. “The gates are shrouded in dark magic, but I believe you can access the castle through a backdoor of sorts. Hendrik, did you find it?”

Hendrik nodded. He went into his satchel to retrieve a copper key. “Indeed, Your Highness. We are fortunate that it didn’t end up in the belly of a monster.”

King Carnelian agreed as he took the key and passed it over to Garrett. “This key will unlock the gates to the sewers. From there, you’ll be able toー”

“Get to the dungeons.” Garrett chuckled as he squeezed onto the key. He escaped from the dungeons through the sewers with Erik after being arrested. It really was like getting back to the start of his journey. “I know how to get there.”

“Excellent,” said King Carnelian. “Then you’ll be able to set things right. The monsters that attack the village are under the control of someone called Tyriant. They say he’s something called a Spectral Sentinel.”

Garrett nodded. “I heard of them. When I was in Nautica, recovering from my injuries, Queen Marina explained that the Spectral Sentinels are Mordegon’s generals.”

Hendrik frowned. “That would explain why the monsters are so fearful and fight so aggressively. It also makes sense why we’re unable to reach the castle. If Tyriant is Mordegon’s general then he must be powerful.”

“Which means I best get to work,” said Garrett. “I’ve been gone for a long time. It’s time for me to set things right.”

“Be careful, Prince Garrett,” said King Carnelian. “While I have no doubt in your skills or power, I still worry about your safety since this beast holds Tristan prisoner.”

Garrett nodded. He turned to ask Hendrik about accompanying him, but never got the chance to ask his question because they heard yelling.

They ran out of the tent to hear a guardsman announce the presence of a monster army.

Within seconds, armed people went running for the gate. Even Hendrik ran at top speed to assist in protecting the village from doom.

King Carnelian touched Garrett’s shoulder. “I am in no position to make demands of you, but please help them. Most of these people have little to no training. They will not survive in a battle against these monsters.”

“You don’t have to ask.” Garrett drew his sword. “The Last Bastion...no, Cobblestone. This is my home. I will protect it with my dying breath.”

Without the hint of hesitation, Garrett ran for the gates as he joined everyone else in battle.

*~*

Reaching the gates, Garrett saw men and women trembling as a horde of monsters slowly approached. Skeleton knights, zombies, horsemen, and mighty griffins made up the horde of dozens. It made sense why these people were so terrified. Monster hordes like this would appear only once a century, but if this was the new normal then it proved why Garrett needed to defeat Mordegon quickly.

Garrett squeezed onto the sword. He looked to his left to find a young man with a lance taking several breaths. 

“You okay?” asked Garrett.

The young man shook his head. “I want to piss my pants, but I’m too scared. But I have to stay strong to protect my Gemma.”

Garrett smirked. “Then you’re Charley.”

The young man looked over to Garrett then it started to come together for him. “Oh! You’re him. Garrett.”

Garrett reached out to shake Charley’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Shame it’s not under better circumstances,” chuckled Charley as he was distracted from his fear.

“Can’t argue with that.” Garrett raised his sword. “You be careful out there. I don’t want to see Gemma cry.”

Charley nodded just as Hendrik issued his commands to the archers and mages.

Arrows and fire rained from the sky to bombard the monsters. The preemptive strike was an excellent maneuver as it defeated several monsters, but most of the horde survived the attack.

Hendrik drew his greatsword and led the charge.

Chaos spread everywhere as the people fought the monster army. The clank of steel and buzz of magic echoed in the air as lives were lost on both sides.

Garrett slashed at a zombie then spotted a skeleton knight lunging after Charley from behind. Instinct took over as Garrett held a hand up. Even without the Mark of Light glowing, there was burning from his hand before a fireball appeared to strike the monster. The monster was defeated with Charley left alive.

Garrett sighed. At least he could still use magic, even though, he could tell his magic was noticeably weaker than before. It was better than nothing.

“You keep to the gate!” Garrett said to Charley. “I’ll take care of the monsters.”

“Right. Be careful, Garrett!” Charley retreated back to help defend the gate.

Garrett ran deeper into the battlefield to fight more monsters. He sliced through many monsters and managed to rescue a handful of people in the process too. 

The number of monsters was too great though. The sheer number of them had Garrett begging for a miracle. If he still had his powers, if he could use the Mark of Light then he could save everyone instead of watching so many people die.

A zombie bit a mage in the throat, killing him instantly. A skeleton knight stabbed a martial artist in the back, leaving her with a devastating wound that would surely kill her.

Garrett growled as he swung his sword to destroy all the monsters that he could.

Across from him, Hendrik fought with equal ferocity. Hendrik slammed his mighty greatsword through the skull of a zombie before swinging it out to destroy several skeleton knights. 

As they fought the monsters, the call of a horse caught their attention. A new monster rode onto the battlefield on an armored horse. Riding the horse was a headless suit of armor that wielded a steel mace and a shield that bore a face.

“The great hero, Sir Hendrik!” The headless horseman spoke through its shield. “And...that mark. So the Luminary does live. Lord Tyriant will want to know this.”

“Screw your boss!” shouted Garrett as he charged at the headless horsemen.

The headless horseman swung his steel mace. The spiked ball was dangerously close to Garrett when he blasted it back with a fireball. As the ball fell, Hendrik leaped into the battle to strike the chain with his greatsword to break it.

The headless horseman dropped the handle of his steel mace as it was useless to him now.

Meanwhile, Garrett charged at the monster. He swung his sword with its holy energy frightening the horse as it threw itself back, causing the headless horseman to fall off.

“You will not humiliate me!” The headless horseman grabbed a discarded sword. It started to get back up and made its move to stab Garrett only to stop. A steel blade pierced through its chest with its body fading into the darkness to reveal that Hendrik stabbed the headless horseman while its back was turned.

The monsters screeched in terror. “The commander is dead!”

“Retreat!”

Quickly, the monsters fled for Heliodor castle before their numbers could fall further. The surviving humans cheered over their latest victory as they defeated another monster horde. 

There wasn’t time to savor the victory though, at least not for Garrett and Hendrik.

Garrett sheathed his sword and tried to ask Hendrik again about helping him only to get cut off again.

Hendrik stomped his way in front of Garrett. “I am going with you to Heliodor. The hordes won’t stop until Tyriant is defeated.”

“You’re right about that.”

Hendrik didn’t stop though as he immediately cut Garrett off again. “And don’t try to stop me!” He started clenching his fists while choking on his pain. If he were a more sensitive man then he’d cry, but he refused to give in to his emotions so openly. “Prince Tristan...I failed him. I should’ve accompanied him but I allowed my wounded pride to get the best of me. Never again! I will save him.”

Garrett waved his hands as he tried to get Hendrik to stop speaking, but it did no good. Hendrik immediately fell to his knees and lowered his head. “Please, Luminary...allow me to accompany you.”

Garrett almost fainted when he heard Hendrik call him the Luminary. He was so used to being called Darkspawn that he didn’t know how to process what Hendrik just said. But he got there pretty quickly.

A smirk grew on Garrett’s face as he patted Hendrik on the shoulder. “I’m not an idiot. There was no way I was going to make it through the castle and defeat Tyriant alone.” Garrett chuckled a little. “I was actually trying to ask you to join me but you wouldn’t shut up.”

Hendrik lifted his head up to make eye contact with Garrett then started to chuckle too. “It would appear my pride got the best of me again. I will work on that, Luminary.”

“It’s Garrett. Or...just call me Darkspawn. It’s too weird hearing you call me Luminary.” 

Garrett turned back with Hendrik as they saw people from the Last Bastion coming from the gates. Amber and Gemma were amongst the crowd.

Gemma hugged Charley tight as he survived the battle too. Meanwhile, Amber started to make her way over to them. Garrett hugged Amber goodbye as he told her they were going to Heliodor to rescue Tristan and defeat Tyriant.

Of course, Amber cried, but she didn’t stop Garrett. Instead, she turned her eyes onto Hendrik and shoved him. “Tristan told me everything you put my boy through before he left,” said Amber. “I don’t care if you’re a great general or hero. If so much as a hair is missing from my son’s head then I’m shoving that sword up your ass! Do you understand me?”

Hendrik gulped and slowly nodded his head. “Yes, ma’am!”

*~*

Garrett and Hendrik moved with haste to the sewers of Heliodor. They were certain the monsters would try to attack the Last Bastion again so they knew they had no time to waste. As they reached the sewer gates, it was just as they feared. They saw more monsters leave the Heliodor bridge and would no doubt march to the Last Bastion.

Hendrik pulled the gate door open. “We must hurry.”

They stepped inside the filthy tunnels and navigated their way through the sewers. While it smelled horrid, they were fortunate that the city was abandoned for months. It meant that some of the filth had enough time to rot to nothing, but they were still cautious about where they stepped.

Garrett avoided touching anything he could given that Queen Marina created these clothes just for him. “I really wish the queen made these clothes waterproof.”

“Did you truly meet the Queen of Nautica? I thought the land was a myth.”

“It’s real.” Garrett made it to a staircase after crossing a river of filth. He was fortunate that only his boots were dirty and not his clothes. “If we survive this then maybe I’ll take you there. That is if you can behave and stop chasing me with a sword.”

Hendrik bit his tongue. “Forgive me, Prince Garrett. I was following the orders of who I believed was the true King Carnelian. Had I known of Mordegon or Jasper’s betrayal.”

“Things would’ve been different.” Garrett unlocked another sewer gate that gave them direct access to the dungeons. “But things didn’t turn out in our favor. At least you were able to protect my people.” Garrett held the gate open for Hendrik so they could walk together. “Gemma told me that you were able to save the people, while Jasper destroyed the village. For that, you have my thanks.”

“It was the least I could on my honor as a knight.” Hendrik lit a torch for them. He led them through the dungeons since he was familiar with the layout given his time in the castle.

Hendrik took them to an empty chamber that served as a guard chamber where they could clean themselves properly.

After cleaning their clothes, they soaked their boots in soapy water to rid themselves of the filth, while a fire was lit. They sat beside each other in their underclothes. While it was unwise to be so naked in the base of the enemy, they did so anyway because they just couldn’t tolerate the smell any longer.

Garrett checked their clothes. The fire was drying them fairly quickly so they wouldn’t have to stick around much longer. He went back to the table to sit across from Hendrik. 

It was still weird for Garrett. He was so used to Hendrik trying to kill him, and here they were together and almost naked. 

Aside from how odd the situation was, Garrett felt very inadequate when compared to Hendrik. 

Hendrik easily towered over him in height and was just a mountain of thick muscles from his chest, arms, and legs. Every part of Hendrik’s body looked as though it could cut diamonds. Even the dark, purple hairs that covered his chest look sharp. While Garrett wasn’t exactly a twig, his leaner frame and lack of body hair left him feeling less manly in comparison.

“Is there a particular reason why you’re staring at me?” asked Hendrik.

Garrett shook his head. “No! Just thinking about how weird this is. You know, on account of you always trying to kill me.”

Hendrik sighed. “Again, I sincerely apologize for the harm I did to you. Even though I felt something was wrong, I allowed my loyalties to blind me.” He went to check on their clothes. He found that they were sufficiently dry and started to get dressed. “If it makes you feel any better, your brother slapped me for my stupidity.”

Garrett started to slip on his shirt. “Oh, did he?” Garrett chuckled as he pictured Tristan hitting Hendrik. He grabbed his trousers and slipped those on next. “It does, actually.” He checked their boots and found them still pretty damp. However, they couldn’t wait forever for the boots to dry so they would have to make do. Luckily, the boots were dry enough that they didn’t make any noise. 

“So you don’t harbor any ill will towards me for my actions?” asked Hendrik.

“Oh, I do. But given that I lost all my powers, thanks to Mordegon, I have no choice other to swallow my pride and work with you. At least until I figure out a way to get my powers back.”

Hendrik slipped on his boots. He remembered Mordegon stealing Garrett’s powers, but he assumed it was only momentary, not as permanent as it appeared now.

Fully dressed, they slipped around the corner to find their main entrance into the castle. They quietly walked forward as they weren’t sure if they would encounter any monsters. So far, the coast was clear, but they kept making slow progress.

Once inside the castle, they decided to go to the throne room since Tyriant would likely be there. They made their way towards the throne room as quickly as they could. As they wandered through the castle, they found entire walls blown apart. It was a miracle that the castle was still standing from all the damage it sustained from Yggdrasil’s destruction and the monsters attacking the place.

When they tried to make their way to the throne room, they found the staircases were blown apart which made accessing the upper floors impossible.

“How do we get upstairs?” asked Garrett.

Hendrik scratched his head. “I’m not sure. Let’s try looking around for a ladder or something.”

Garrett followed Hendrik outdoors to the ruined courtyard. So far they found nothing of use, but something else was there.

A tree fell over with a large root that had golden runes on it wrapped over the tree.

“Is that a root of Yggdrasil?” Garrett walked over and held his hand out.

“Indeed. It would seem that pieces of Yggdrasil live.” Hendrik started to look around for something they could use when he noticed Garrett walking closer to the root. “What do you mean to do with it?”

Garrett touched the root. While the Mark of Light didn’t glow, he felt a strange warmth. He took a soft breath as images from the past were projected out.

Scattered images flashed before their eyes before a clearer picture came. Soon they saw Hendrik and Jasper as children training to become knights. King Carnelian briefly visited them as he held a newborn Jade in his arms. Then they saw Hendrik and Jasper study as they argued about something.

The image faded with Garrett pulling his hand away from the root. “My powers...they’re not all gone.”

Hendrik shook his head. “I didn’t know you had the power to pry into a person’s private memories.”

“More like Yggdrasil is doing the prying,” said Garrett. “She just shows me anything relevant. But I don’t know why she would show me that. How does you and Jasper being kids have to do with us getting to the upper floors.”

“Of course!” Hendrik covered his mouth as he feared he was too loud. Since they saw no monsters approaching, he believed that they were still safe. “As children, Jasper uncovered that King Carnelian would sneak into the kitchens for a late-night snack.”

Garrett chuckled. “Seriously? And that helps us how?”

Hendrik smirked. “There’s a secret passageway from the kitchen that leads directly to the king’s chambers on the second floor.”

*~*

Following Hendrik’s lead, Garrett couldn’t believe that King Carnelian did have a secret passageway that connected to his bedroom. It was too odd for Garrett, but at the same time, he could picture himself making one too if he grew up in a castle.

Hendrik pushed the bookcase aside so that they could enter the king’s bedroom. The bedroom was in far better condition as it didn’t appear as wrecked as other parts of the castle.

“The throne room is close,” said Hendrik. “Arm yourself.”

Garrett drew his sword. They stepped out of the king’s bedroom together and returned to the main hall.

Hendrik pointed out Jade’s bedroom across the hall from them. He also mentioned that Tristan’s bedroom was close by. And considering that they didn’t find him in the dungeons, they decided to take their chance to find him in there, assuming he was being held prisoner.

However, as they approached the door, they noticed the symbol of the magic seal over the lock.

“Fuck!” Garrett went into his pockets. “Queen Marina didn’t give me my old equipment. And I had the Magic Key.”

Hendrik inserted a silver key into the lock to break the seal. “Tristan had the foresight of taking the Magic Key along with the shell he used to summon undersea queen. He left most of his valuables at the village. I was wise to assume we’d need this key.” Hendrik pushed the door open. They feared the worst but prayed for the best as they stepped inside.

What they found was Tristan on his bed and asleep.

“Tristan!”

“My prince!”

Garrett and Hendrik went to his bedside. Garrett tried to wake Tristan, but Tristan didn’t budge. Tristan barely showed signs of breathing as he remained dead asleep. “What’s wrong with him?”

Hendrik placed a hand on Tristan’s forehead. “I am no mage, but I can sense a curse.”

“A curse?” Garrett shook his head. “Is this a sleeping curse? Like the ones from children’s stories?”

“It would seem so. And we’re without a prince charming to perform true love’s kiss.”

Garrett frowned. He found Tristan, but he was without any means of saving him from the curse.

Before they could think of another way to save Tristan, his body started to float on its own. They were both taken by surprise as Tristan’s body floated from the bedroom. They followed Tristan out only to find the throne room doors opening to allow Tristan entrance.

Hendrik stopped Garrett from going any further. He slowly drew his greatsword. “You know this is a trap, right?”

Garrett took out his sword. “Of course, but we still have to save Tristan.”

There was no disagreement. Hendrik carefully walked into the throne room beside Garrett as they prepared themselves for battle.

*~*

With cautious steps, Garrett and Hendrik entered the throne room. There they found Tristan’s body floating over the throne. Across from him, half of the wall to the throne was blown out with the dark sky bringing more shadows to the castle. Torches started to light themselves to bring some illumination as shadows formed on the throne.

An eerily familiar laugh greeted them.

The shadows parted with Jasper properly appearing. He sat on the throne in his warlock garb with his scepter floating to his hand. “Well. Well. If it isn’t my old friend, Hendrik, the failed hero of Heliodor. And, ah, the Luminary! You’ve finally honor us with your presence.”

Garrett and Hendrik drew their swords towards Jasper. While his new appearance was menacing, they refused to show any sign of fear as their desire to protect Tristan took precedence.

“What did you do to my brother, you bastard!” shouted Garrett. “What is this curse!”

Jasper laughed. “It is no curse. Well...it is, but I did so for his protection.” Jasper stepped away from the throne. He gently took hold of Tristan’s hand. “And, you shouldn’t speak so ill to me, Prince Garrett. After all, you and I are brothers now too.” Jasper showed off the golden rings on their ring fingers.

Hendrik’s mouth hung agape as he stared at their hands with wide eyes. “You dare marry the prince under such false pretenses, Jasper! You have fallen far from grace.”

“There were no false pretenses.” Jasper released Tristan’s hand as he glared at Hendrik. “Tristan gave himself to me freely. He had every chance to deny my hand in marriage.”

“And yet there he is under a sleeping curse!” said Garrett.

“He will awaken,” said Jasper, “from true love’s kiss. And until I rid the world of those who would ruin our happiness, he will sleep peacefully!”

Hendrik shook his head. “Monster!” He rushed over towards Jasper when darkness arose from the ground.

A pillar of darkness brought with it a sinister laugh. Tyriant emerged and raised one of its swords to block Hendrik’s advance. 

“Who dares defile my dark kingdom?” Tyriant laughed. “Oh! It’s the hero that frightened my army. How I’ve looked forward to snuff out your light.”

Garrett growled. He charged after Tyriant and swung his sword. The holy energy from his sword caused Tyriant to flinch.

Tyriant stepped away, which allowed Hendrik to continue advancing upon Jasper.

Jasper stepped away from Tristan to fend off Hendrik’s attack. Tristan’s body slowly fell to the ground with him remaining peacefully sleeping as two battles raged.

Jasper weaved gracefully from Hendrik’s way. He laughed as he wielded his scepter like he would a sword to block and counter all of Hendrik’s attacks. “You lost your touch, my friend,” said Jasper. “Or I’ve finally proved myself the superior knight! Yes! This is what the power of Mordegon granted me. In exchange for my loyalty, I can finally end your miserable life!” Jasper blasted Hendrik with an orb of fiery magic.

Hendrik blocked the blast with his greatsword. Flames scattered everywhere as his greatsword managed to neutralize most of the damage as his gloves protected him from a burn. “You have gained great power, Jasper, that I cannot deny,” said Hendrik, “but you will not defeat me! You surrendered your heart to wickedness, while I still fight for justice and honor!”

Hendrik lunged at Jasper with the two coming to blows once more.

“Bah! Justice and honor.” Jasper shook his head. “You are so insufferable!”

Meanwhile, Garrett kept swinging his sword at Tyriant. The holy energy kept Tyriant on its boney toes as the holy energies irritated its senses.

Tyriant swung both his swords to finally force Garrett back. “You are getting on my last nerve, boy! Wait a moment.” Tyriant looked at Tristan then shifted his gaze back onto Garrett. “Haha! So you’re the Luminary. Oh, Lord Mordegon will grant me a large bounty when I bring your head to him!”

“Fuck off, you bag of bones!” Garrett repelled Tyriant’s sword attack then parried. Tyriant was quick to block the attack, but the holy energies from his sword were enough to keep Tyriant from going all out.

“How dare you disrespect me! I am Tyriant, a Spectral Sentinel! Master of the Undead and the Shadows!” Tyriant slammed his swords to the ground. “You will bow before me!”

The swords generated a shockwave that knocked Garrett off his feet. 

Garrett fell back and landed beside Tristan, while also losing his grip on his sword. Garrett slowly pulled his head up, groaning as his hip started to hurt. 

If Garrett didn’t act soon then Tyriant would kill him.

Garrett reached for his sword and kept it raised so Tyriant would keep his distance. The sword was the one thing protecting him...them.

Garrett looked over to Tristan who continued to sleep, blissfully unaware of everything that was going on. There was nothing more than Garrett wanted right now then to get his brother back, for real. 

“_The love I have for you is greater and truer than what I feel for Jasper_.” Garrett remembered Tristan telling him those words just as they were about to approach Arboria when everything in their journey went south.

If only true love’s kiss could break the curse.

Garrett leaned over and kissed Tristan’s forehead.

A shockwave of golden light washed across the throne room. It radiated with such power that it sent Tyriant crashing into a nearby wall, while Jasper appeared to have the air knocked from his lungs.

Hendrik took advantage of that opportunity to strike Jasper. However, Jasper recovered quickly enough to fade into the darkness to avoid damage. Jasper reappeared floating over the throne room as his eyes widened in terror as Tristan started to stir.

Tristan opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He fell over to his side, landing on Garrett’s lap when he realized what just happened. Tears started to swell up in his eyes as he looked up. “Garrett! You’re alive.” Tristan smiled as he threw his arms around Garrett, hugging him tightly. He looked over to find Hendrik approaching them. “Sir Hendrik! You’re here too.”

Hendrik knelt down. “I swore to protect you, my prince. I will fulfill that oath.”

Tristan smiled as Hendrik helped him up to his feet. Garrett joined them as they all looked up to see Jasper floating over the throne. The smile faded from Tristan’s face. “Hello, husband. I guess I should thank you for letting me sleep in.”

“I did what I thought was best for us,” said Jasper. “It was either that or allow Mordegon to torment you for eternity.”

Tristan glared. “You’re excuses aren’t going to work anymore, Jasper! Maybe you should leave before I decide that I want a divorce.”

Jasper frowned as it looked as though Tristan’s words sincerely hurt him. Shadows swallowed Jasper as he disappeared from sight.

“Charming.” Tyriant slammed its swords to the ground again. “Now, where were we? Ah yes, I was about to kill a knight and a Luminary. And it looks like I get to kill a whore too.”

Tristan turned his cold stare onto Tyriant now with Jasper gone. “Hendrik, give me your sword.”

“It’s too heavy for you.”

“Give me your damn sword!” Tristan grabbed Hendrik’s greatsword. And while it was indeed true that the sword was too heavy for him that didn’t stop him from stumbling over towards Tyriant. “You! How many times do I have to tell you that you don’t know the meaning of the word ‘whore’! Either use it correctly or stop opening your mouth!”

Tyriant laughed as it swung its swords. “I don’t care! You can die, whore, with all your little friends!”

Tristan shook his head. “Your darkness will be expelled from Erdrea! I should’ve defeated you sooner, but I allowed my feelings for Jasper to cloud my judgment, but not any longer. I may love him, but my love for this world, for all these wonderful people, is greater!”

Light erupted from Tristan’s right hand. A heart-shaped mark appeared surrounded by a pair of curved lines surrounding it. The energy from the mark wrapped over Hendrik’s greatsword, making it feel as weightless as a feather in Tristan’s hands as he raised it proudly while bathing it in divine light.

Tristan struck Tyriant with the glowing greatsword, piercing through the bone.

Tyriant gasped as it dropped its swords. Light started to crack its way across its body, while also shattering its armor too. The Indigo Orb fell from its eye socket as darkness poured out from its body and ascended up to the sky

As Tyriant’s body faded into nothing, the darkness washed over the sky before fading away too. Without Tyriant alive to sustain the spell, the shadows that covered the world started to slowly depart as the sun finally could illuminate the world. 

The greatsword slipped from Tristan’s hands as he dropped to his knees. A smile appeared on his face once more while the warmth of the sun touched his skin. “I did it.”

Garrett dropped to the ground and threw his arm around Tristan, hugging him once more. “You did it! And here I thought I was doing the rescuing.”

“You did rescue me.” Tristan squeezed onto Garrett’s forearm. “And thanks to you, I finally awakened the blessing Yggdrasil granted me so I could rescue everyone else. It was the Mark of Heart that defeated Tyriant.”

“The Mark of Heart? Sounds pretty catchy.”

Hendrik knelt over to retrieve his greatsword and the Indigo Orb. He started to smirk as he went over to Tristan and Garrett. “I hate to cut your reunion short, but I believe we should return to the Last Bastion. Who knows how much damage those monsters did while we were gone.”

Tristan tilted his head. “The Last Bastion?”

“Oh yeah.” Garrett got up on his feet, helping Tristan up too. “I just got back from Nautica and you’ve been asleep for six months.”

“Six months!”

Garrett nodded. "We'll explain everything on the way back. You can lean on me."

Together, they started to make their way out of the palace. However, not without taking a brief detour. Tristan went back into his room to find his silver bow. While the bowstring was still broken, it could still be salvaged and would be useful in battle. Hendrik promised to have the box fixed once they returned to the village.

Until then, Tristan used the bow to help him walk considering that his leg muscles were terribly weak from months of sleep.


	15. Mountain of Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey, y'all! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.

It was brutal for Tristan to admit just how much assistance he needed, but he had no choice but to sit on a wagon with Hendrik and Garrett dragging him back to the Last Bastion. Six months of deep sleep without any proper healing meant that Tristan’s leg muscles showed signs of atrophy. He could barely walk just through the castle and required Hendrik to carry him down every flight of stairs. 

Fortunately for them, the dark barrier that covered the castle and city departed as did the darkness that blotted out the sun. Defeating Tyriant saved the region, and now they would see how the Last Bastion faired against the monster invasion. They could only pray that the people survived the ordeal.

As they returned to the village, they took the time to fill each other on everything they missed. Garrett explained that their companions likely survived, while Tristan had to confirm once more that he indeed was married to Jasper now.

Hendrik tightened his grip on the wagon handle. He clenched his jaw shut before spitting out his outrage. “What depraved path has Jasper taken? How could my comrade fall so far?”

Tristan frowned as he touched the ring. “I really don’t know either. I don’t think there’s any humanity left in Jasper to save. We really have no other choice but to kill him.”

Garrett bit his lip. He didn’t have to look back to know just how much it pained Tristan to take that path. “So the Orbs of Yggdrasil...Mordegon’s Spectral Sentinels are all in possession of one?”

“Yes, that’s why they’re so powerful.” Tristan was relieved for the slight change in subject. “They draw power from the orbs, but given we defeated Tyriant, we know that they’re not unbeatable.”

“You mean you defeated Tyriant.” Hendrik smirked. “As much as I’d like to share the credit, it was your...Mark of Heart that destroyed the demon.”

Garrett nodded. “And it came just when we needed it. At least we can count on your powers until we find a way to restore mine.”

“We’ll get them back, Garrett,” said Tristan, “just give us time.”

They crossed a hill to approach the Last Bastion’s gates. They were close enough to the gates that they noticed weapons laid forgotten on the ground along with fragments of armor.

Hendrik and Garrett stopped dead in their tracks, while Tristan jumped from the wagon. 

Tristan pulled together enough strength to walk on his own as he examined a blood-stained weapon. “The people?”

“We must hurry.” Garrett ran for the gate.

Hendrik agreed as he went over to Tristan and carried him for the remainder of the walk since the wagon couldn’t get through the gate.

They rushed through the gates to the Last Bastion.

As Garrett and Hendrik ran downhill towards the final barricades of the village, they heard mighty screams. They all feared that the monsters were executing people until they got close enough to realize those weren’t screams of terror. The screams were of joy.

“We survived!”

“The sun is back!”

“Praise the Luminary! Praise Sir Hendrik!”

All the villagers and refugees continued to cheer as they defeated the monster invasion and also witnessed the return of the sun.

Hendrik released Tristan to allow him to walk on his own once more. Tristan pushed the thin tunic to properly cover his body as best as possible. They walked together with everyone soon noticing them.

“It’s them!” shouted a knight. “Prince Garrett and Sir Hendrik have returned!”

“And Prince Tristan!” shouted a villager.

Cries of jubilation echoed across the Last Bastion. 

Amber ran to hug Garrett as she was elated to see that he was well. She even pulled Tristan into her embrace too despite barely knowing him. However, that didn’t stop her from claiming Tristan as another son.

Soon Gemma got the chance to hug Garrett too with Charley stepping up to shake hands.

Meanwhile, Hendrik knelt before King Carnelian then was swarmed by various people.

King Carnelian smiled. He raised his arm into the air. “People of the Last Bastion! Let us celebrate our victory over evil! Tonight, we feast!”

Cheers echoed across the village as a feast was exactly what was needed.

*~*

Given the lack of supplies, the feast was hardly as grand as anyone expected, but to eat and drink while watching the sunset made the night a magical one. Everyone could be merry for the first time in months and begin to plan for the future as they would slowly rebuild their lives.

Hendrik stood outside of King Carnelian’s tent as he stared at the merry people. Even with their smiles, he knew the pain that many hid as reality would come crushing upon them in the morning. “So many are without homes. They witnessed their families being brutally killed. And...the orphans. There are so many orphans,” Hendrik said, sadly.

“Everyone will be cared for, Hendrik.” King Carnelian knelt on his mat with a cup of tea in his hands. He sat with Garrett and Tristan sitting across from him as they shared what happened at the castle. “Onto more pressing matters. You will be leaving us soon to find your companions and defeat Mordegon and his Spectral Sentinels?”

Garrett nodded. “Ay. We leave as soon as Tristan is able. We’ll get a healer to work on him in the morning so we should leave the following day.”

“Do you have a destination in mind?” asked King Carnelian.

“We should go to Arboria.” Tristan stared at his mark. “It was the High Priest of Arboria who foresaw me acquiring the Mark of Heart. He may know how to restore Garrett’s Luminary powers.”

Hendrik stepped into the tent and knelt nearby. “Arboria is a long way from the Last Bastion. And the old pathways for Zoom spells no longer work.”

King Carnelian nodded. “Since the appearance of Mordegon’s castle, there’s been a disruption in many people’s magic that they’ve only now adjusted to, and the Zoom spells have stopped functioning entirely.” 

“So we have a long walk ahead of us.” Garrett sighed before turning to Tristan. “In that case, we should give you a bit more time to recover. There’s no point in us trying to rush to Arboria if you’re not well enough for that type of journey.”

Tristan had no choice but to agree as his body was against him. Even with the power that he felt from the Mark of Heart, he didn’t feel all his strength back. “At least that gives us more time to figure out where our companions are and how to defeat the other Spectral Sentinels.”

King Carnelian frowned. “Jasper...I still can’t believe he’s fallen so.” He sighed. “Ah! How could I forget? There is another way that you might be able to regain your powers, Garrett.”

“I’m listening.”

“There is the monastery of Angri-La on Mount Pang Lai,” said King Carnelian. “Since the founding of Dundrasil, the princes of the kingdom were sent there for two years to train with the monks in preparation for the day of the Luminary’s return. On your thirteenth birthday, your parents would’ve sent you both away to train with the monks as your grandfather, Lord Robert, was when he was a boy.”

Tristan’s eyes lit up. “Of course! Grandfather mentioned he returned to Angri-La with Jade after Dundrasil fell. Maybe they went back there again!”

Garrett could see that happening. He glanced at the faded Mark of Light on his hands. “And if the monks were anticipating my birth then they might know a way to restore my powers too. We should go to Angri-La as soon as we can.”

Hendrik straightened himself up. “And I shall accompany you both on this journey. Mordegon will surely unleash his Sentinels and army of monsters upon you. Without your companions, I will be the sword and shield that protects you both.” Hendrik coughed as he looked over to King Carnelian, noticing that he was slowly sipping his tea. “That is, if you will allow it, Your Majesty.”

King Carnelian smiled. “I would’ve been more disappointed in you, Hendrik, if you didn’t accompany them. Their journey is far more dangerous than the protection of the Last Bastion. We can manage here, the three of you must leave to defeat Mordegon and save our world.”

They were all in agreement about that.

Garrett got up on his feet and went over to Hendrik to extend his hand out to him. “Things started horribly between us, but I know that I need your help, Sir Hendrik. I would be honored if you join us.”

Hendrik smiled then bowed. “The honor is all mine, Luminary.”

Tristan walked over to Hendrik with his lips curled into his mouth. He raised a hand to Hendrik before placing it on his shoulder. “I won’t slap you again because I know sorry you are. So, instead, I say welcome to the team.”

“Thank you, Prince Tristan. I promise to serve you both well.”

*~*

It took three days before Garrett, Tristan, and Hendrik finally left for Angri-La. Tristan’s legs finally recovered well enough and they got all the supplies they needed to survive ascending up a mountain. Garrett felt guilty about leaving everyone behind, especially since they were working on planting crops now that the sun returned, but understood his mission was far more important.

They said their man farewells before departing for the Manglegrove.

Garrett and Hendrik walked beside Tristan who finally sported appropriate attire and gear. Tristan wore a long, yellow tunic that stopped at his thighs along with black pants and boots. He had a white cloak flowing behind him with a purple-steeled rapier strapped to his waist and his silver bow was properly strung so it could work once more.

Tristan was grateful to have proper clothes on again as he could only remember being either nude or in thin garments.

Tristan even took the time to cut his hair again so that it was short and neat since it grew so much while he slept. He was even able to convince Garrett to trim down his hair enough so that it was no longer below his neck. 

As they arrived at the Manglegove, they witnessed so much rubble that demolished parts of the forest and the old ruins. Yggdrasil’s fall affected the forest as it did in Heliodor. Luckily, there was still a bridge that they could cross to get them further into the forest.

It was there that they noticed how late it got and stopped at an abandoned cabin. 

Garrett stared at the cabin for a long while with a frown. “Erik and I saved the woodcutter that lived here after a monster cursed him into a dog.”

Tristan smirked as he left Hendrik alone to start the fire. “I remember you talking about it. You know he made it to the Last Bastion, right?”

“Yeah. I saw him during the feast,” said Garrett. “A lot of Erik’s friends from Heliodor made it too, including Derk and his wife. But a lot of people didn’t.

Tristan reached out to hold Garrett’s hand. “We can’t save everyone. You know that.”

Garrett nodded. “I know...but it doesn’t make it any easier though. Especially since I don’t have my powers anymore.”

“You’ll get them back. Soon!” Tristan rested his head on Garrett’s shoulder as they stared at the cabin together. “We’ll find gramps and our friends too. Then we’ll kill Mordegon. And we’ll go back to Cobblestone to have a big party!”

“We will...we will.” Garrett tilted his head so that it brushed against Tristan’s head.

“Fire’s done!” Hendrik went through a pack to grab a satchel of dried fruit and meat. He passed a couple of things over to Garrett and Tristan before fishing a flask of water. “It’s not much, but it will have to do. We are fortunate that Mordegon’s initial attack happened after harvest was completed so we were already anticipating winter.”

“Not a winter this long though.” Tristan took a bite of the meat. “But with the sun back, things can slowly return to some semblance of normal. From Mordegon’s castle, I could see that Tyriant’s spell affected pretty much all of Erdrea. And now, people can start to live their lives again.”

“They still have time to prepare for harvest and another winter,” said Garrett. “The sooner we defeat Mordegon and his Sentinels, the better off everyone will be.”

Hendrik took a sip of water. “We will be victorious, Garrett. But before we go rushing off to battle, let us focus on meeting these monks. They may provide us with the guidance we desperately need.”

Garrett nodded. He took the flask from Hendrik and held it up for a toast. “To the start of a new journey.”

*~*

Once the morning sun arrived, it brought with it more hope that the trio could help usher peace to the world again. They left the woodcutter’s cabin and journey from the Manglegrove to the base of Mount Pang Lai to the northwest of Heliodor. The mountain wasn’t too far from Puerto Valor, but they didn’t want to risk any distractions on their journey so they continued north instead of going south.

They passed the mountain gates and made it to the mountain base by afternoon. They elected to camp at the base of the mountain where it was still warm before taking the risk of climbing a mountain at night when it would be far colder and more dangerous. Even though there was a path to Angri-La from a tunnel within the cave, it was a risky enough journey that they knew not to risk it.

Another day of camping then they ventured into tunnels and climbed up Mount Pang Lai.

After a few hours, they made it to a slope of the mountain and were astonished by how far up they climbed. There was some freshly fallen snow on the ground and the temperature dropped significantly. They were all grateful for the coats that they brought with them to keep them somewhat warm as they climbed further.

Tristan shivered, while he buried his hands between his armpits. “What do you think will happen first: we either fall to our deaths or freeze?”

“Both sound very painful.” Garrett grabbed a stick to use it for support as the elevation got a little worse for him. He pushed himself to higher ground with Tristan and Hendrik struggling just as much. “I don’t know. I’ll choose to fall. I’d rather hope for a quick death.”

Hendrik chuckled. “You, two, are far more morbid then I’d imagine.”

“When you have knights chasing you across the world,” said Tristan, “you tend to develop a bit of a morbid streak.”

Hendrik fell silent as he could feel a slight assault upon himself.

They kept climbing through the snowy ground until they finally noticed torches and banners that marked the entrance to Angri-La. They all breathed easier as their harsh journey was almost over, which came at the perfect moment as it was afternoon and it wouldn’t be much longer before it got dark.

They stayed close together as they passed the gates and arrived at the monastery of Angri-La.

Angri-La was built in the middle of the mountains with the elaborate temple built both for worship and fortification. They saw a few towers along the mountains, but much of Angri-La was focused around the monastery itself, which was built white and red stones. 

“We’re so close!” Tristan started to run for the monastery when they heard yelling.

Garrett and Hendrik caught up to him just as a trio of monks descended from the mountain.

The monks blocked the path to the monastery.

“Halt!” said one of the monks. “You, tall man! Are you not a Knight of Heliodor?”

Hendrik stepped in front of Garrett and Tristan as none of them knew the monks’ intentions. “I am. But I do not approach you as a Knight of Heliodor.”

“Lies!” said another monk. “It was Heliodor that attacked our monastery.”

“You are trying to attack once more,” said the third monk. “We will not allow you to go any further.”

Tristan shook his head. “Please, wait! I understand that Heliodor isn’t on the best of terms with Angri-La, but we are in need.” Tristan grabbed Garrett’s hand so that he could properly present themselves to the monks. “We are Prince Tristan and Prince Garrett of Dundrasil. We are in need of the monks of Angri-La to defeat the Lord of Shadows!” 

Garrett nodded his head as he held up his hand to reveal his faint Mark of Light. “And I am also the Luminary.”

The monks appeared apprehensive. Hendrik whispered about fighting their way to the monastery, at least, until a boy’s voice called on the monks to depart.

A boy descended from the monastery’s steps to approach. He was bald like the other monks but wore a pair of glasses and a very modest orange robe with a black tunic. The monks all dropped to their hands and knees as the boy got closer.

“I thought I sensed Yggdrasil’s holy energy,” said the boy. “Then you indeed must be the Luminary.” His gaze turned to Tristan next. “I sense Yggdrasil’s blessings upon you too. How curious. But it matters not, you both couldn’t have arrived at a better time.”

The boy gracefully bowed. “Forgive my students for their rudeness. The troubles we’ve had with Heliodor are not on you.”

Hendrik sighed as he dropped to one knee. “They are on me though. As a general of Heliodor, I have no choice but to accept responsibility for what was done onto your people. You have my oath that once Heliodor recovers from its fall that we will repay for our actions done onto Angri-La.”

“I sense you are an honest man, so I will trust your words, Sir Hendrik.” The boy beckoned for him to stand. “Ah, forgive me. I haven’t introduced myself. I am the High Lama, leader of the monks of Angri-La. Please, Princes of Dundrasil and Sir Hendrik, join us inside the monastery where it is warm. We have much to discuss.”

*~*

Ascending into a chamber high within the monastery, they arrived at the High Lama’s quarters where a gentle fire roared. The High Lama’s attendants gave everyone a hot cup of tea to provide added comfort.

Garrett rubbed the hot cup to warm his hands. “Thank you for the courtesy, High Lama. There is so much we wish to ask, but we’d also like to know how Angri-La’s faired since Yggdrasil’s fall.”

The High Lama sighed as he stared at his tea. “About as well as I’m certain the rest of Erdrea has. Mount Pang Lai is very close to where Yggdrasil fell. The monastery would’ve been destroyed had it not been for the sacrifice of Grand Master Pang.”

“The grand master?” Tristan nodded. “I recall our grandfather, Robert, speaking about her. She was a very tough master on him.”

“Indeed. Lord Robert was one of her most challenging students.” The High Lama chuckled a little before recalling the events of six months ago. “The grand master conjured a protective mandala over the monastery. While it saved everyone, her spell drained the life from her and she died as a result.”

Hendrik shook his head. “Our deepest sympathies, High Lama.”

“Thank you. And, unfortunately, it got worse. Monsters started attacking more frequently. We lost several senior and junior monks protecting the monastery before the sun returned.”

Garrett couldn’t believe just how much Tyriant’s spell affected Erdrea. Monsters ran wild everywhere, but it warmed his heart to know restoring the sun also did something to help bring reprieve to the people.

“And that is why I also wanted to speak to you.” The High Lama placed his tea onto a table. “A weeks ago, Lord Robert arrived at the monastery.”

“Our grandfather!” said Garrett and Tristan.

The High Lama nodded. “Lord Robert sought the aid of the grand master, but he also helped rid us of our monster problem. He has climbed the summit of Pang Lai to meditate commune with the grand master in the spirit realm.”

“So he’ll be back soon!” said Tristan. “Right?”

“We worry about him. He has been gone for so long that his life could be in danger.”

Garrett jumped to his feet and spilled his tea in the process. “Then we have to help him!” He clenched his fist when he noticed his faded mark. “No...I won’t be able to help grandfather.”

The High Lama was about to question Garrett when Tristan filled him in on what happened. He explained Mordegon stealing Garrett’s powers, and how he came to possess the Mark of Heart.

“High Lama, do you know of any way we can restore Garrett’s Mark of Light? Surely a spiritual elder as yourself can help us,” said Tristan.

“I’m not certain I can,” said the High Lama. “I have not been in this position long and would need to consult the old records. However, if you journey to the spirit realm to rescue Lord Robert then perhaps the spirit of Grand Master Pang can better guide you. And with your power, Prince Tristan, surely you can safely transport you and Prince Garrett to the spirit realm.”

Hendrik patted the ground with a rag to clean up the tea. “Then we must try! Lord Robert’s life is in danger and we must do all we can to save him.”

No one disagreed with Hendrik. The High Lama agreed to escort them to the summit of Pang Lai first thing in the morning. For now, they would rest and prepare their bodies for the journey.

*~*

At dawn’s first light, Garrett and Tristan joined the High Lama with Hendrik trailing behind them up to the summit of Pang Lai.

In preparation for their journey into the spirit realm, the High Lama had Garrett and Tristan undergo purification rituals. While he did not have the time to teach them the proper meditation rituals, he focused on the various rituals they could do without training. They drank a tea blend to cleanse their insides then soaked in a path to further rid themselves of impurities. 

Under different circumstances, Garrett and Tristan would be much too exhausted to do anything, but their determination to save Rab overpowered their tired bodies.

Fortunately, the journey to the summit was easier given the location of the monastery wasn’t too far from the summit. The weather was a little more cooperative too as it wasn’t snowing and it was somewhat warmer compared to yesterday. They reached the summit without too much trouble, which helped fuel their hopes that they still had time to save Rab.

“Hurry!” urged the High Lama as they ascended a rocky path. “The spirit shrine is close.”

Garrett, Tristan, and Hendrik followed the High Lama’s lead and were frightened of what they saw.

A stone shine created a barrier from the wind, depending on the direction it blew. Inside was a shirtless, old man with a bony body that appeared nothing like Rab until they recognized his gear and the necklace that dangled around his neck which bore the crest of Dundrasil.

“Grandfather!” Garrett and Tristan rushed to his side. 

Rab showed no signs of life aside from very inconsistent breathing.

Hendrik knelt towards Rab and examined his pulse. “Lord Robert is hanging in there, but he could go at any moment. I should attempt to heal him.”

“No!” The High Lama stopped Hendrik before he could cast a healing spell. “Lord Robert is too deep in his trance. Healing him now would disrupt his meditation and put his life in greater danger. The only way to save him is if Garrett and Tristan join him in the spirit realm and have him leave of his own will.”

Garrett and Tristan nodded. They knelt as they placed their marked hands on Rab’s hands. “Do whatever you need to transport us to the spirit realm,” said Garrett. “We’re ready.”

The High Lama instructed them to close their eyes and focus on their breathing. He began to chant a peaceful hymn as he guided them into the path to the spirit realm.

The Mark of Heart began to glow brightly from Tristan’s hand with the light coursing throughout his body. The light traveled over to Garrett with his Mark of Light beginning to glow too, although not as bright. But still, their joined power connected together and with Rab as their spirits departed from their bodies to the spirit realm.

*~*

After being pulled into the spirit realm, Garrett and Tristan adjusted to their new surroundings but still found something was off. They expected to find themselves in an eerie location, but instead, they found themselves in the middle of a throne room. However, things still didn’t feel right. They joined hands together and proceeded with caution for the throne room.

What they found was quite the sight.

Sitting on the throne was a slightly younger Rab dressed in very regal, green robes and a golden crown on his head. It was then that they noticed purple banners on the wall that bore the symbol of Dundrasil.

“This is Dundrasil castle!” said Tristan. “But...how?”

Garrett squeezed onto Tristan’s hand. “We’re in the spirit realm though. What’s going on here?”

“Father!” A woman spoke with a gentle voice.

Garrett and Tristan looked behind them just as Rab stepped away from the throne. A couple entered the throne room with a sense of worry. 

The young man bore long, dark hair and gentle, brown eyes. He wore a knight’s armor that bore the crest of Dundrasil over his heart. Beside him was a woman with long, brown hair that matched Garrett and Tristan’s hair color. She also bore gentle, blue eyes that contrasted beautifully against her fair skin. She wore a lovely pink dress with a circlet on her head.

Tristan covered his mouth and started to cry. He recognized their faces from a portrait that once hung in Heliodor castle. “Mother...Father…”

Garrett started to cry too as he heard Tristan’s words. “Those...those are our parents?”

“Father.” A young Eleanor’s voice cracked as she spoke. “Um...there is something Irwin and I’d like to discuss with you.”

Rab smiled. “What troubles you, my dear? Are you upset about Sir Irwin stopping you from having strolls through the countryside? That isn’t his fault, my darling. It is mine. With the monster attacks getting worse, I only mean to protect you.”

Eleanor chuckled. “No father. It’s not that. It’s…” She turned to Irwin who started to cough.

Irwin took a deep breath before kneeling. “My king...you see, the princess and I have grown close since I’ve been assigned to guard her. And, well, with your blessing...I’d一”

Rab crossed his arms over his chest. “Out with it, Sir Irwin!”

“I’d like your permission to marry your daughter!” Irwin spoke a bit too loudly as his voice bounced across the throne room.

Silence befell the throne room as Irwin and Eleanor looked at Rab with sheer terror. They clearly feared he would reject such a proposal and split them apart.

However, Rab only started to laugh. “I was wondering when you, two, would speak to me about your relationship. I hadn’t realized though that you were both so committed to each other.”

Irwin and Eleanor started to smile.

“You knew?” asked Eleanor.

“Of course, I did. I noticed right away how you both lit up around each other.” Rab motioned for Irwin to stand. “You have my blessing to marry my daughter, Irwin. I can’t think of a finer man to be with my Eleanor.” 

“You honor me, Your Majesty,” said Irwin.

Rab smiled. “None of that now. You will need to start referring to me as father too.”

The image of the three faded. Garrett and Tristan brushed their tears aside as they witnessed the start of their family. The joy was short-lived though with the sounds of footsteps echoing across the throne room.

“Ah! So you are the ones who have intruded upon this space.”

Standing before them was a woman with her silver-haired tied into a partial bun with a golden crown holding it in place. She was dressed in elaborate, red robes that also bore a mixture of orange, blue, and green shapes along the sleeves and collar. She glared at them both with the blue, beaded necklace bouncing around her neck as she stepped closer to them.

Garrett and Tristan’s instincts told them to be prepared for a fight, but she only laughed at them.

“On edge, are we? Well, there might be hope for you yet.” The woman crossed her arms over her chest. “I suppose I should introduce myself and explain the situation. I am Grand Master Pang.”

“Grand master!” Garrett and Tristan’s eyes lit up.

Pang smirked as she waved a hand at them. “Yes, boys. Gawk as much as you’d like, but we don’t have the time. I take it Robert is in grave danger if you would risk your lives to enter the spirit realm.”

Garrett nodded. “He is. He’s been in the spirit realm for far too long. We need to bring him back now before he dies too.”

“Understood.” Pang stared at him for a little longer before getting closer. She grabbed his hand to see the faded mark. “Ah! Luminary. But you’re not so luminous anymore. That will need to be fixed.”

“Can you restore his powers, grand master?” asked Tristan.

“No. But I can help him unlock a power that will be of use until he can.” Pang turned her attention to Tristan before grabbing his hand. “Oh! I was wondering if you’d have a gift too. It seems Yggdrasil works in very mysterious ways. Well, this does change things.”

Pang started to walk away from them. “Hurry, boys. You venture down your grandfather’s most cherished memories and his heart’s desire. Only after you see them will you be able to reach him.” 

Before Garrett and Tristan could question Pang further, she vanished. Soon, the throne room changed slightly with Rab and Irwin reappearing before them.

However, Rab stopped wearing his crown and instead passed it onto Irwin as King of Dundrasil. Their father stood in a red suit with a cape flowing behind him that bore Dundrasil’s crest. The crown weighed heavily on Irwin’s head, but it appeared something else troubled him.

“The babies should be here by now. What if something’s gone wrong?” Irwin paced nervously about the throne room. “What if Eleanor’s health is declining?”

Rab shook his head. “Enough, Irwin! I understand how anxious you are, but you cannot rush things. The babies will come when they’re ready. Eleanor hasn’t been in labor for long and giving birth to twins is harder.”

Irwin sighed. “Where you this nervous with Eleanor?”

Rab crossed his arms over his chest and laughed. “I’d say I was worse.”

That brought a smile to Irwin’s face. He started to laugh too as he allowed himself some peace until they heard a maid’s scream. Irwin and Rab’s faces went pale as the maid approached them.

“My lords! They’re here! The babies are here!”

Irwin and Rab smiled as they rushed after the maid for Eleanor’s chambers with Garrett and Tristan following.

“How are the babies?” asked Irwin.

The maid nodded. “The doctor confirmed everything. Your boys are perfectly healthy.”

“Boys?” Irwin had tears trickling down his face. “I have sons…”

The maid held the door open, allowing them to enter. There they found Eleanor in bed looking positively exhausted but radiant as she cradled her newborn sons. To identify them, Eleanor gave them a different colored piece of string: one purple and one yellow.

Irwin continued to weep as he sat beside Eleanor on her bed. He took the boy with a purple string and kissed his forehead. He then leaned to kiss the boy with the yellow string. “They’re perfect.”

Eleanor smiled. She ran her finger along the stomach of the boy that Irwin carried. “That’s Garrett. Our firstborn.”

“Garrett.” Irwin stared into Garrett’s little eyes. “My father would be proud to know that shares names with his grandson.”

Eleanor nodded. She turned over to Rab as she held up Tristan. “And this one we decided to name after your father. Tristan.”

Rab chuckled as he brushed away his tears. “Tristan. And Garrett. Ay...I never thought I’d feel as happy as I did when you were first born, Eleanor. But I’m a grandfather now.”

“You are.” Eleanor chuckled as she watched Irwin hand Garrett over to Rab before reaching to hold onto Tristan.

Tristan and Garrett held onto each other as they openly wept alongside Rab and their parents. They knew so little about their lives in Dundrasil. They expected only to hear stories, but now they got the chance to see it through Rab’s memories which were a blessing they never expected.

Soon, everything changed once more.

Instead, they stood outside a hallway in the castle with Rab. He looked closer to what they were used to seeing. 

Rab entered a room to find a celebration just moments from beginning. He chuckled as he saw a massive cake at the center of the room. Irwin and Eleanor stood together alongside King Carnelian, a younger Jade, Sultan Selim, Hendrik, and even Jasper. A few other unfamiliar faces were present too.

“My goodness!” said Rab. “Is this all for me?”

“Happy birthday, grandad!”

From behind the cake jumped out two, little boys dressed in purple robes with the crests of Dundrasil over their hearts. The boys wore a purple and yellow string on their wrists though to help everyone to tell them apart. Garrett and Tristan gasped as they recognized themselves as children.

Rab chuckled with delight as he hugged the younger Garrett and Tristan. “Oh, you, boys. Keep it up and you’ll give your poor grandad a heart attack.”

“Never!” said the young Garrett. “You’re going to live forever!”

Young Tristan rapidly nodded his head. “That’s right! You can never leave us!”

Rab hugged them both as he walked them over to cut the cake.

Further away from the party, Garrett and Tristan stayed close to the door. Tristan brushed a tear away from his eyes. “Well, the grand master warned us we’d see his heart's desire.”

Garrett took a deep breath to keep himself from crying more. “Who knew it would be us. He wanted nothing more than to be with us and see us grow up.”

Tristan smiled. “At least we can make up for lost time. I don’t know about you, but I still have some growing up to do.”

Garrett chuckled as he reached for Tristan’s hand. “Same here.”

Behind them, the doorway began to glow. The image of the party faded away with Garrett and Tristan realizing that they were at the end of this journey. They stepped through the doorway to embrace whatever came next.

*~*

The light faded with darkness soon greeting Garrett and Tristan. They appeared on the steps of a temple that was surrounded by shadows that far more resembled the eerie feel they expected when first crossing into the spirit realm.

“Hurry up now! We don’t have all day.” Pang stood outside the temple gates. She waited with arms crossed over her chest as she glared at them both as they finally caught up. “Took you long enough. I worried you got lost in your grandfather’s perverted dreams of bunny girls.”

Tristan chuckled. “Thankfully, we saw only family memories.”

Pang smirked. “Yes, you are fortunate in that case. Now, hurry. I have much to teach and so little time.”

Pang escorted them through the temple. The temple itself crumbled into nothing to reveal a platform where Rab danced about in a particular pattern.

Beneath Rab was a glowing ring of white-blue energy. They could see it a little better as they got closer, realizing it was a mandala pattern. Not that they understood what it was or the purpose behind it at least until Pang spoke again.

“To combat Mordegon, you will need all the power you can get,” said Pang. “In the Age of Heroes, the hero Erdwin and his companion Morcant were students at Angri-La. They worked together to create several techniques that would be of use to them during their battle against the Dark One.”

Pang pointed at the mandala. “Your grandfather is finally perfecting Morcant’s secret technique, the Pearly Gates. It blasts your enemies with holy energies here, into the great beyond.” She chuckled as she looked at the eerie space. “It is sad what has befallen this land. This realm served as the connection to Yggdrasil to spark the cycle of death and rebirth. And now, it is a space of death only.”

Pang turned back to Garrett and Tristan. “Thousands of souls have become trapped here since Yggdrasil fell with nowhere to go. And thousands more will be bound here until Mordegon is defeated.”

Tristan nodded. “We were told that it is possible to bring Yggdrasil to life once more. Is that the key to restoring the cycle of rebirth?”

“Yes, but you aren’t ready to battle Mordegon.” Pang pointed at Garrett. “You, Luminary! Robert informed me that Mordegon took power from you.”

Garrett nodded, cautiously as he feared Pang would hit him. “He did. I lost almost all of my powers.”

“No...not really.” Pang grabbed his hand once more to examine his mark. “The light of the Luminary shines so bright that it cannot be so easily stolen. Mordegon only took a part of it, but the embers are still there. All you need is the proper spark to reignite your powers.”

“Do you know how to restore my power?” asked Garrett.

Pang dropped Garrett’s hand. “I do not. That is beyond my knowledge. However, there is knowledge I can part onto you. A gift that may help you to restore your powers.”

Before Pang could speak, they heard a mighty yell come from Rab.

Rab crossed his arms into a circle before pulling the energy towards his chest. He jumped into the air and released the blast of energy that erupted in a mighty explosion. 

The mandala faded beneath Rab as he started to laugh. He ran back over to Pang as a joyous smile appeared on his face. “Did you see that, master? I successfully performed the Pearly Gates! I am nearly ready to face Mordegon now.”

Pang huffed. “Indeed. But you’re still so blind. Did you not notice we have guests?”

Rab appeared confused at first until he finally noticed Garrett and Tristan. However, instead of showing joy, Rab showed complete horror as he hung his head in shame. “No! Not you, boys. You cannot be here. That means I failed...I failed your parents! Oh, Eleanor...Irwin, forgive me.”

“They’re not dead, idiot!” Pang swatted Rab’s head. “They crossed into the spirit realm like you did because you’re the one who is near death!”

Rab gasped. “Truly!”

“We’re alive, grandad,” said Tristan.

Garrett nodded. “And we need to get you back home soon. Things are really bad.”

Rab agreed. “I’m aware. I fought plenty of monsters. I’m just glad you’re both well.”

As Rab was about to lead them out, Pang stopped them. “Did you forget I have much to teach you, boys, too? You were promised to train at my monastery upon your thirteenth birthdays. While we do not have two years to train, I will get the most I can out of you both.”

Garrett and Tristan turned to Rab who only gulped. “Do as she says, laddies,” said Rab. “Or else you’ll get the Naughty Stick!”

Garrett and Tristan didn’t want to know what the Naughty Stick was. They were perfectly obedient as they joined Pang.

Pang smirked. “You listen. Good, that already shows you’re better students than your grandfather.” Rab groaned from the insult, while Pang ignored him. She kept her eyes on the prize as she needed them to be ready. 

“To battle Mordegon and his forces, you will need the techniques of your ancestors. Erdwin developed a special technique to conjure a mystical blade that could cut down any foe.” Pang went behind Garrett to drive her hand onto his back to force him to stand properly straight. “The Quadrasword is the gift I grant you, Prince Garrett. To unlock it, you must wield an iron-clad will that is guided by a desire to eradicate evil.”

Garrett smirked. “That part shouldn’t be difficult.”

“Oh, it is far more challenging than you think, Luminary.” Pang turned her sights onto Tristan next. She forced him to stand straight too as not even he stood with perfect posture despite years of training. “As for you, Prince Tristan, I have another technique of Erdwin’s design. It is not well known, but Erdwin was also a gifted archer. He developed a technique called Mystic Arrow that can only be conjured upon filling one’s heart with light and love. It is a precision attack that can penetrate through the strongest shield the darkness can muster.”

“A shield breaker?” Tristan bit his lip. “That’ll come in handy. I saw what Mordegon’s become since stealing Yggdrasil’s powers. We’ll need everything we can get.”

Pang nodded. “Then you understand what’s at stake. Good! Do not allow yourselves to become so arrogant that you blindly believe yourselves superior to Mordegon. He is the superior enemy and will cut you down without hesitation.”

Pang crossed her arms over her chest. “Now...unleash the power of your ancestor! Prove yourselves worthy to wield the Quadrasword and Mystic Arrow!”

Garrett and Tristan stood their ground. They took a deep breath as they followed Pang’s instructions from earlier. They allowed her words to guide them as they attempted to perform the techniques Erdwin left behind. The light slowly began to wash over them both as they gathered both the will, heart, and light necessary to wield these techniques.

Garrett opened his eyes. He raised his left hand with what was left of the Mark of Light starting to glow. “Quadrasword!” Light emerged from the palm of his hand and took the form of a simple longsword that flew across the void.

Tristan opened his eyes too. He raised his left hand and motioned his right hand forward as though he were pulling on an imaginary bow and arrow. The Mark of Heart started to glow too as he pulled his power together. “Mystic Arrow!” He released the imaginary bowstring with a spark traveling forward until it transformed into a proper, silver arrow that flew into the void.

The light faded from them both as they started to chuckle as they couldn’t believe they actually did it.

Pang chuckled as she turned back to Rab. “They did it on the first try. And they listen. And they obey!” She huffed at him before walking over to Garrett and Tristan. “Clearly, you inherited more from your grandmother or from your father’s side of the family.”

“You don’t have to speak so ill of me, grand master,” Rab said, sadly.

Pang showed no mercy though. She was about to give her next instruction to them when the darkness surged around them.

They all dropped what they were doing as they witnessed purple tentacles pierce through the void.

“The spirit realm! I’ve found it at last!” A dark voice echoed across the void, one that they all recognized as belonging to Mordegon. Mordegon found his way into the spirit realm and could unleash untold torment upon both worlds if he was allowed permanent access. “Oh! The power. I sense you, Princes of Dundrasil. Did you think you could hide from me here.”

Pang shook her head. “You will not defile this sacred land, demon! Tristan, fire the arrow now! I have a plan.”

“Yes, grand master!” Tristan assumed the position once more. Light flared around him as he pulled the imaginary bowstring. “Mystic Arrow!” Tristan fired his arrow directly at Mordegon.

The silver arrow pierced the darkness as they all heard Mordegon’s anguished cries.

Pang smirked. “Good! That bought us some time. Now, to banish this demon.” She looked over to Garrett and Rab. “There is another technique I have to teach you, one Erdwin and Morcant created together. They combined the powers of the Pearly Gates and Quadrasword together to perform the Solar Flair, an attack that extinguishes anything. Use it now to banish Mordegon from this realm.”

Rab and Garrett nodded as they got into position.

Rab performed his dance to construct the mandala. He gathered the energy into a ball that he quickly flung at Mordegon’s dark void. “Pearly Gates!” The orb erupted into an explosive cross, but it wouldn’t be enough as they still needed Garrett’s power.

Garrett took a deep breath. He pulled all his powers together as he raised his arm and took aim at Mordegon. “Quadrasword!” A golden longsword shot from his hand to reach Rab’s Pearly Gates.

Just as Pang instructed, their two attacks harmonized together to create a new technique.

“Solar Flair!” shouted Garrett and Rab.

The Quadrasword and Pearly Gates merged. The sword was wrapped in a vortex of holy energies that collided directly into Mordegon’s darkness.

“No!” howled Mordegon. “You will not一”

An explosion of holy energy repelled Mordegon. His darkness was pushed out of the spirit realm with the void he constructed closing behind him. 

The spirit realm remained bathed in darkness, but some semblance of light remained.

Pang smiled as she approached them. “You did well here, but Mordegon will attempt to claim the spirit realm once more. I will do all I can to repel his advances. However, it is up to you to defeat him. Defeat Mordegon’s minions and you will deprive him of power. The more order you restore the Erdrea, the weaker Mordegon will become and the better your chances at truly defeating him.”

Garrett, Tristan, and Rab all nodded their heads. “Yes, grand master!”

Pang gave a deep breath. “Good luck, my pupils.” She waved her hand at them, releasing their spirits from the hold that the spirit realm had on them. “May you be victorious!”

*~*

Sharp gasps echoed across the mountain as Garrett and Tristan opened their eyes. The brothers stared at the shrine and feared the worst when they discovered it was empty. They feared that somehow Mordegon destroyed Rab’s spirit or their journey was just a dream until they heard jolly laughter.

Standing behind them was none other than Rab. He looked perfectly round and jolly as he was fully dressed and looked in good spirits as he did before Yggdrasil’s fall.

“Grandfather!” Garrett and Tristan rushed at Rab to hug him.

Rab chuckled as he wrapped his arms around them both. “Ay, laddies. I’m still here. You don’t have to worry about losing me anytime soon.” He pulled himself back and placed a hand on their cheeks. He gave them both a bright smile, while tears started to pour from their faces. “I don’t know who to thank for keeping you, lads, safe and allowing us to have these reunions. Whatever god grants us these moments has my eternal thanks.”

Rab gave Garrett and Tristan another hug before finally letting them get back on their feet. However, Rab had to stop Tristan when he noticed a ring on his finger. “Uh...laddie, care to explain that?”

Tristan didn’t even have to look at his finger to know what Rab was asking about. “I’ll explain later, but...I married Jasper. And he is one of Mordegon’s generals so it’s complicated.”

Rab could only nod. He couldn’t wait to hear this explanation. He turned his head over to the High Lama and Hendrik as he recognized their presence again. “And thank you, High Lama, for your help,” said Rab. “We wouldn’t have survived our journey to the spirit realm without you.”

The High Lama smiled. “The pleasure was all mine, Lord Robert.”

Rab looked up to Hendrik and gave a soft sigh. “And Sir Hendrik, I see you’ve finally uncovered the truth. You have my thanks for bringing my grandsons here and keeping them safe. You and I will have much to discuss once we return to Angri-La.” 

Hendrik knelt down. “Yes, we do, Lord Robert. I look forward to it.” He got back on his feet and started to follow them down the mountain when he noticed something slip from Rab’s pack. “Oh! Lord Robert. You dropped this.”

Hendrik bent over to retrieve the pamphlet only to gasp. “This! This is an original print of the Bunny Gals! I didn’t know you had a copy.” Hendrik's joy was diminished as he remembered where he was and who he stood before. His face turned bright red as he noticed a confused look on the High Lama’s face, while Garrett and Tristan snickered uncontrollably.

Rab also held his head in shame as he took the naughty pamphlet back and stuffed it deeper into his pack where it would be safe. “We won’t talk about this again.”

Hendrik cough. “Yes, sir.”

Tristan and Garrett chuckled. “The Bunny Girls strikes again!”

*~*

The descent down to Angri-La was relatively easy on them. They made it back just as the sun started to set, which ensured they could get plenty of rest before morning.

The monks cheered their return, especially for Rab as they all feared for his life.

A small feast was quickly organized to bring comfort to their honored guests as well as sustain them before they resumed their journey in the morning.

Garrett stared at the Mark of Light. He felt stronger, not as strong as he did before though. He was certain that Grand Master Pang was correct in that he just needed to wait and find the proper spark to reignite his powers. However, he couldn’t help but worry as he knew that time ticked against them.

“Where to next?” Tristan asked the table, breaking Garrett from his focus.

Monks hollered around them as they all drank and ate. Their merriment brought everyone joy as it reminded them of the countless celebrations they experienced before Yggdrasil’s fall.

Rab took a sip from his tea. He would much rather have the beer the monks were drinking, but his body was still too weak from days in the spirit realm to handle alcohol. “We find Sylvando.”

“Sylvando?” said Hendrik.

“Do you even know if Sylv’s alive?” asked Garrett.

Rab nodded as he reached for another piece of bread. “I ran into him in the Champs Sauvage. We originally worked together for about a month to fight the monsters before we parted ways. As much as we wanted to continue working together, there were just too many monsters. Dividing and conquering were the best we could do.”

“And the others?” asked Tristan. “Did you meet any of them?”

“Sadly no,” said Rab. “I tried to see if anyone else had heard of them in every town and village I entered, but alas, nobody matched their description.”

Garrett sighed. “No matter. We know Sylv is out there so we’ll get to him first. Maybe he’s heard from the others. If nothing else, he should still have his ship if he’s with Dave.”

Tristan agreed as the ship was their best bet to find everyone else. “Then onto the Champs Sauvage in the morning?”

“To the next step of our journey!” Hendrik raised his cup of beer. 


	16. Daddy Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! I hope you're enjoying the story. I wanted to take a second to plug in a new fic I'm working on. It's Kingdom Hearts fic that takes place over a hundred years after KH3 and a hypothetical KH4. It will feature a bunch of original characters and be gay as hell with lots of mature drama and sex. I'll probably post the first chapter either next week or the following week.
> 
> Now, onto our regularly scheduled programming! Kudos and comments are much appreciated.

After a night of celebration, the party left Angri-La for Phnom Nonh. They went forward with the hope that they would find Sylvando and possibly learn of what happened to the rest of their companions.

The descent down Pang Lai wasn’t too terrible.

Rab changed into different robes as his old clothes didn’t fit as well any longer. While he regained much of his body weight after a feast and a night of rest, he still needed new clothes. He wore a white tunic with a plate of leather armor over a red and orange vest. He also wore black pants and boots with a red cap to cover his bald head.

As they reached the base of the mountain, Tristan stopped as they started to cross the field as he recalled a bit of a problem. “How exactly do we get to the Champs Sauvage? We don’t have the Salty Stallion anymore, and we can’t reach Phnom Nonh by foot.”

“Right.” Garrett nodded. “Should we go straight to Puerto Valor?”

“Actually, laddie,” said Rab, “we can walk. You see, after Yggdrasil fell, part of the debris crashed into a mountain off the Costa Valor. The debris demolished the entire mountain and created a path where we can cross.”

Hendrik nodded. “Excellent! That will cut our travel time in half. We could make it to Phnom Nonh by day’s end. That is if you can make the walk, Prince Tristan. Do you think you’ve recovered enough for such a quick journey?”

Tristan shrugged. “We’ll find out. I’ll do my best.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard, laddie,” said Rab. “If you need to rest, then we rest. Given that you defeated a Spectral Sentinel and the abilities we unlocked in the spirit realm, we should have some time now.”

“Still, we should be cautious,” said Hendrik. “Who knows if Mordegon’s forces have an ambush waiting for us.”

They all agreed as they proceeded forward to cross the Costa Valor to Champs Sauvage

*~*

The footpath wasn’t too difficult to cross. It saved them plenty of time and gave them easy access to Champs Sauvage. They crossed the rocky paths through the mountains and walked over streams on wooden bridges. 

They took a brief rest near a stream as they were mildly exhausted. Luckily, they still had enough time to reach Phnom Nonh before nightfall. 

Hendrik knelt next to Tristan as he observed him. “Are you still well to travel? Do we need to camp?”

Tristan shook his head. “I’m good. I think I can make it.”

Garrett jumped to his feet as he felt energized enough from their break. “Good! Then let’s not waste any more time.” 

Rab agreed as he grabbed his cane. “Be careful. There were plenty of monsters roaming when I left the Champs Sauvage.”

They resumed their journey and neared the edge of Phnom Nonh. 

However, as they started to cross the bridge to the old ruins, they heard screaming. 

Quickly, they sprang into action as they drew their weapons. They rushed towards the screaming where they eventually saw a portly-looking man on the ground as a pair of cucumber-looking monsters surrounded him with each one carrying a spear.

The monsters prepared to strike the man, but the party reached him just in the nick of time. Garrett slashed one with his sword, while Tristan stabbed another. Rab bashed one with his cane, and Hendrik swung his greatsword to finish the rest of the monsters.

Shadows departed from the monsters’ form as they became no more.

Rab knelt over to the man to apply healing magic. “Are you well, stranger? Do you have any other injuries.”

“No, elder.” The portly-man started to get back on his feet. He brushed the dirt from his clothes before moving to re-slick his dark hair. “I’m Appa. You have my thanks, strangers. I was searching for my missing son, Sunny when these monsters attacked me.”

“Good thing we were on our way to town then,” said Garrett. “These are dangerous times.”

“Indeed,” said Appa. “I’m just glad it wasn’t the giant golems.”

Hendrik tilted his head to the side. “Giant golems?”

Heavy footsteps echoed across the ruins. Soon they witnessed the arrival of an eight-foot-tall monster made from dark bricks. The giant golem noticed their presence and was slowly stomping towards them.

Tristan reached for his bow and pulled an arrow from his quiver then aimed at the golem. “You just had to ask!”

Before Tristan could strike, there was an odd howl that echoed across the ruins. Soon they heard the sounds of trumpets too and the ringing of tambourines.

They appeared confused as they saw a group of a dozen young men descend from another path with a jolly air about them. These men wore colorful clothing: green tights with pink vests. These oddballs even danced about as they focused on capturing the monster’s attention.

“What are they doing!” shouted Hendrik. “Those boys will get themselves killed.”  
  
“We better help them, then.” Garrett started to charge after them only to stop when he heard a familiar scream.

Amongst the oddballs was someone that they recognized. A burly man with a pink mask made himself known as he joined another young man on banging on some drums. Dave didn’t notice at all, which was fine since they saw someone else.

Rising from the group of colorful young men was a much taller man. He dressed in a red tunic with yellow balls along the collar and skirt. He wore a black cap with red and white feathers on the front. And behind him flowed red and yellow feathers as he truly captured anyone’s attention like only a circus performer could. 

Rab’s jaw dropped a little. “You gotta be kidding me.”

Tristan smiled. “Sylv!”

Sylvando leaped from the crowd of young men. He pulled a whip from his side then cracked it on the monster’s face to get its undivided attention.

Once the monster had only a single-minded focus, Sylvando drew his sword and struck the monster with all his might. The impact of Sylvando’s sword caused a segment of the bricks to break with the monster collapsing to the ground as its form faded to shadows.

The merry band surrounded Sylvando as they sang his praises.

“You’re amazing, Sylv!” said one of the young men.

“Indeed!”

“The most graceful of all men!”

Garrett and the others ran over to Sylvando with Appa joining them, too, for his safety.

Sylvando basked in everyone’s praise before he gave out a sharp shriek when he finally noticed them. Tears started to run down his face as he pushed away from his merry band to greet his companions. “Garrett! Tristan! You’re both alive. And Rab, you’re looking well.” Sylvando gasped when he noticed Hendrik was with them. “Sir Hendrik? Oh! I’ve missed a lot.”

Tristan ran over to hug Sylvando with Garrett not too far behind. “You did. And we got a lot to catch you up on.” Tristan showed off his wedding ring.

“Oh, darling! You need to dish.”

*~*

It didn’t take long for them to catch Sylvando up on everything, nor did it take long for him to fill them in on his story. 

Sylvando and Dave decided to travel to other parts of Erdrea after splitting up with Rab. Their journey took them to southern Erdrea where they stopped several monsters attacks in Gondolia, Gallopolis, and Hotto. It was during this time that flocks of young men decided to join Sylvando on his mission to return smiles on people’s faces while protecting the innocent from monsters.

They all sat together in a circle as the sun slowly started to set on Champs Sauvage.

Sylvando took a seat after getting help to take his massive feathers off. “I’ve done all I can to train these boys and make them into competent fighters,” said Sylvando. “We’ve done well in averting several monster attacks, and things have improved since you brought the sun back. We were on our way to Phnom Nonh after hearing word of some horrible stuff going on there.”

“Oh!” Tristan turned to Appa. “Your son! Do you know where he went?”

Appa shook his head. “No...he may have returned to town. The boy is afraid of his own shadow.”

“Well, we’re close to town,” said Garrett, “we might as well check. And it’s getting too late so it wouldn’t do us any good to try and search in the night.”

Hendrik sighed. “I don’t like the idea of leaving the child alone in the dark, but we have no other choice.”

“Then we should get going,” said Rab.

“Not so fast!” Sylvando stopped them as Dave helped him get his feathers back on. “We are Soldiers of Smiles! And you must look the part if you’re to join our merry band!”

Garrett gulped as he knew Sylvando long enough to be very afraid. “What do you have in mind, Sylv?”

Sylvando grinned. He started to clap with Dave and their band of merry men beginning to squeal.

Appa backed away since he was the only one not in immediate danger.

It all happened so fast too. 

Before they had the chance to blink, Sylvando’s team ambushed the party. They didn’t know how it happened, but they were stripped of their clothing and indeed changed into something more befitting of a band that called themselves “Soldiers of Smiles.”

Rab stood dressed in a white and lilac-stripped suit with a clown’s hat. “Really, Sylv! You couldn’t have given me a better costume?”

“Speak for yourself, Lord Robert.” Hendrik covered his exposed chest as he wore only a lilac singlet that left very little to the imagination. The singlet had thin straps that barely covered his chest in the slightest. “I feel so nude. How did these men get me in something so ridiculous.”

Tristan chuckled. Unlike the others, Tristan and Garrett wore matching outfits, which made them look like fairy princes. They wore a white tunic and tights with a purple vest that had a purple rose on their right shoulder. Behind them flowed purple feathers that were significantly smaller than what Sylvando had.

Tristan patted Hendrik on the back. “Looking good, big guy. It’s a shame I’m a married man.”

Hendrik started to blush.

Garrett scratched his nose as he couldn’t believe that he allowed Sylvando to convince him to wear these outfits. “Can we just go to Phnom Nonh now?”

“Not yet!” said Dave. “It’s like Sylv said, we’re Soldiers of Smiles.”

The young men nodded as they circled around them. A cherubic-faced, young man with dark blue hair leaned towards them as he bore a big grin. “Remember to smile, gentlemen! We are the friendliest soldiers in all of Erdrea!”

A blond-headed, young man agreed as he just happened to squeeze Hendrik’s bicep. “We fight for justice and peace! And we spread love and cheer to everyone!”

Sylvando pulled a fan out from his pocket. “Now! Let us march, boys!”

“Woooo!”

Their cheers echoed across the Champs Sauvage as they also began to play their instruments. Garrett, Tristan, Hendrik, and Rab had no choice but to participate in this chaos as they put on a happy face and marched with them.

Meanwhile, Appa could only shake his head. “What in the world is going on?” He gave a deep sigh before taking another look around the Champs Sauvage for any sign of his son. “Sunny...please be safe.” He gave up on looking as there was no other choice. He ran after the band of merry men for Phnom Nonh, praying that his son returned home. 

*~*

The party and Sylvando’s band arrived at Phnom Nonh in no time. The moon and stars illuminated the sky as this darkness didn’t frighten anyone compared to the clouds that covered all light for months. However, the colorful nature of their appearance proved terrifying for the people of the town as they initially thought them to be monsters before finally realizing they were people.

Instead of welcoming the party, they scattered away as they had no reason for celebration.

Sylvando almost frowned as he found himself disappointed in everyone. “What is wrong with these people? Is it that hard for them to smile?”

Appa walked over with his arms crossed. “Things are bad. After the sun came back, a professaurus monster named Avarith came to town and stole everything most precious to us. For some, it was family heirlooms, while others lost their spouses and children. She is keeping them hostage in a cave southeast of town.”

“How horrible.” Tristan shook his head. “Is that why you left town? Did you leave to save your son from Avarith?”

“No...I actually tricked Avarith.” Appa sighed. “My wife passed last year. I convinced the monster that my wife’s locket was what is most precious to me to protect my son. However...that stupid boy, he went to get the locket back.”

Garrett frowned. He turned over to Hendrik and Rab, telling them to change. He ditched the feathers like Tristan started to do as he also turned his attention back to Appa. “We’ll go rescue him then.”

Appa gasped. “What! You will?”

“Of course we will!” cheered Sylvando. “We can’t let anyone suffer for a moment longer! We are Soldiers of Smile.” He turned over to Dave. “Can you watch the boys? Guard the town in case more monsters show up while we’re gone.”

“Not a problem, Sylv,” said Dave.

Hendrik and Rab returned, wearing proper clothes this time so that they could be ready for combat.

As the party prepared to leave town, they heard yelling from the inn.

The innkeeper ran over to them with a smile on his face. “I remember you, guys! You’re the ones who saved the town from the portrait’s curse.”

Rab nodded. “Ay, that would be us.”

The innkeeper gave a loud cheer as he turned back to the town. “Everyone! It’s them! These are the same guys that saved us the last time. They’re going to save us again from Avarith!”

The few people still out in public started to smile. They didn’t want to be too hopeful, but knowing that the same people who saved them once before gave them some hope that their families would be saved.

A dark-haired youth from Sylvando’s band started to play the drums. “That’s right! The great Sylvando and the Luminary shall reunite you with your families!”

Scattered cheers echoed across town.

Hendrik crossed his arms over his chest. “Well then, best we get to work. We have a promise to keep.”

“We got this!” said Tristan.

*~*

They journeyed to Avarith’s cave in the direction that Appa told them. 

Garrett kept close to Sylvando. “Have you found any of our other friends?”

“Sadly, no. But I did hear rumors of someone matching Jade’s description over in the Dundrasil and Zwaardrust regions. I planned on going there until this Phnom Nonh thing came up.”

“It’ll be good to see Jade again,” said Tristan.

Sylvando nodded. “I worry about the others, but they’re all tough enough to make it on their own for a bit. Maybe Jade will know more.” He stopped walking for a moment as they approached a stream. “But how are you, boys? It’s weird that Tristan has powers now, but Garrett is without his.”

Garrett sighed. “Hopefully, I can get mine back soon…”

“Oh! I’m sorry, honey,” said Sylvando. “I didn’t mean to bring up a sore subject.”

“We’re good. Let’s focus on saving these people.”

Sylvando flinched as he knew he stepped on Garrett’s metaphorical toes. Tristan whispered that it would be fine.

The party kept walking as they neared a narrow pathway. It would surely lead to Avarith’s cave.

However, as they wandered down the path, they heard the rustling of a brush. They armed themselves, expecting a monster ambush only to hear a child’s scream.

“Who’s there?” asked Hendrik.

“Don’t kill me!” A dark-haired boy stepped out of the bush. Tears ran down his face as he stared up at them. “I’m sneaking to Avarith’s cave. I’m going to find my mother’s locket.”

Tristan gasped. “You’re Sunny!”

The boy nodded. “Yes...how did you know my name?”

Rab walked over to the boy and checked on him to find no injuries. “We met your father. He told us everything that happened.”

Sunny frowned. “Oh, good. He’s going to be so mad. He already doesn’t like me that much.”

“Why would you say that?” asked Hendrik.

“Because his most precious thing is mother’s locket!”

Garrett smirked as he knelt in front of Sunny. “Your dad said that to protect what is truly precious to him.” He poked Sunny with his finger. “You. He was keeping you safe from Avarith. He even went out looking for you but was attacked by monsters. We saved him, and he’s waiting for you back home.”

Sunny gasped then shook his head. “Of course! I’m such an idiot. We’ve been fighting so much lately.”

“Since you’re here, let’s go save the other families then.” Tristan extended a hand out to Sunny. “Everyone else is in danger.”

“Right! Avarith’s cave is up ahead.”

Rab nodded. “Stay with me, laddie. My magic will protect you.”

They kept close as they walked onward to Avarith’s cave.

The moonlight kept them covered well enough, ensuring they could surprise Avarith.

As they slipped quietly, they heard chuckling from inside a cave.

“What pretty things. And pretty people. Making you into proper sacrifices will surely get Lord Mordegon’s attention. He will surely make me into a Spectral Sentinel.”

Tristan clenched a fist while reaching for the hilt of his rapier. “Like hell, you will.”

They entered the cave to meet Avarith. 

Avarith had pink, scaly skin as she bore a draconic-like face. She wore a purple cloak to cover her torso with a headdress and wielded a skull scepter. 

Avarith glared at the intruders that dared enter her cave. There were piles of jewels and other treasures behind her, while different sections of the cave were converted into prison cells. The people of Phnom Nonh held her prisoners and were confused if they should be grateful or afraid for these other people’s presence.

“Who dares intrude upon my lair!” hissed Avarith.

“We dare!” Garrett held his left hand with light erupting. “Quadrasword!”

A glowing sword emerged from his hand and was heading straight for Avarith. Avarith quickly hurled a fireball to intercept his attack, causing an explosion upon impact.

Smoke covered much of the cave, allowing Hendrik the chance to strike.

Hendrik charged after Avarith and swung his greatsword at her. Avairth blocked the attack with her scepter, managing to hold her own. Hendrik spotted Rab from the corner of his eye, protecting Sunny, as he was building up magic. Hendrik backed away from Avarith with her stumbling a little.

Rab kept guard over Sunny as he fired a blast of dark energy. It struck Avarith in the chest, causing her to groan.

“You, meddlesome geezer!” said Avarith. “Your magic is nothing compared to my power.” A ring of magic surrounded Avarith as she prepared to strike with dark lightning.

Luckily, Sylvando and Tristan were quicker than Avarith. They swung their swords at Avarith to break her concentration.

Sylvando spun back with his whip in hand as he wound it around Avarith’s arm. “Now, princey! Take your shot.”

“What!” shouted Avarith.

Tristan stepped back and tossed his rapier to the ground. He moved his hands to create an imaginary bow and arrow with his Mark of Heart starting to glow. “Mystic Arrow!” A golden arrow emerged from nowhere and struck Avarith through the heart.

Avarith gasped as she invoked Mordegon’s name as her body faded to nothing.

“You did it!” cheered Sunny.

Rab nodded. He gathered a ring of magic around him then fired blasts of ice magic. The cell bars started to freeze, making it possible for Hendrik and Garrett to shatter them with their swords.

With the bars broken, the captured townspeople finally reclaimed their freedom. They rushed out of the cells while thanking the party for rescuing them.

Sunny went over to the pile of treasure and dug through it all until he found exactly what he was looking for. He had a frown on his face as he held up his mother’s locket only to discover that it was broken in half. “Oh, no...it’s broke.”

Sylvando walked over to Sunny and patted him on the back. “That’s okay. Remember, you’re what’s most precious to your father. Not the locket.”

Sunny nodded. “You’re right.” He walked with Sylvando and everyone else out of the cave while stuffing the broken necklace into his pocket.

*~*

Cheers erupted across the town as the party returned with the captured townspeople. Families were reunited once more with joyous cries echoing across town. 

With their loved ones home, the town welcomed the celebration that Sylvando’s band brought. Sylvando led the young men to dance for the villagers, while some played their instruments. It meant that the party was left to escort Sunny home to his father.

Sunny led them up the steps. His home wasn’t too far from the ruins where Dora-In-Grey captured her victims. 

“Father! I’m home!”

Appa jumped from the dining table’s chair. Tears started to run down his face as he rushed over to Sunny and wrapped his arms around him. “You, stupid boy! Stupid...stupid boy!” Appa wept as he hugged Sunny tighter. “I’m so glad you’re home.”

Sunny started to cry as he hugged his father back. “I’m sorry, father. I didn’t realize that you actually cared about me.”

“Of course, I care about you! I’m your father.” Appa held onto Sunny as he looked up to Garrett and the others. “Thank you for bringing him home.”

Garrett smiled. “Happy to help.”

Appa nodded. “The town already made arrangements for you at the inn. We’re working on the food too, so please, stay as long as you’d like.”

“Thanks!” said Tristan. “We will.”

They started to make their way out the door to allow Appa and Sunny privacy. They didn’t get too far, though, as they found Sylvando standing near the house’s porch.

Sylvando smiled. “I see they had a happy reunion.”

“A very happy one,” said Rab. “They will be okay. All they need to do is work on their communication skills.”

“Yes, and we will be staying in the inn,” said Hendrik. “Notify your men that there are rooms for them there too.”

Sylvando nodded. “I will. I suspect we’ll be leaving town in the morning to find Jade?”

“We should,” said Garrett. “I’m guessing we’ll find her in Octagonia.”

“Alright! I’ll get the supplies. The Salty Stallion is docked on the coast so we can leave whenever! But first, we’ll party!”

*~*

And party they did.

They partied until sunrise, and only then did they finally get some rest. The townspeople happily welcomed the party to stay for another night as they made their final arrangements. 

The following day, the party and Sylvando’s band were on the Salty Stallion with their course set for Puerto Valor. 

Garrett and Tristan stood on the deck, back in their regular clothes. While they had fun in the princely, parade costumes Sylvando gave them; they were happier in their real clothes. 

“So Jade might be in Octagonia,” said Tristan. “Where would we find the others? Should we try investigating the southern continent first?”

“It might be worth a shot,” said Garrett. “Lonalulu is a bit out of our way compared to the other towns. We should save that one for after we search Arboria. I’m sure Serena and Veronica would’ve gone home, especially if they were separated. Erik is the only one I don’t have any guesses on where he might be now.”

“Erik is a tricky one.” Tristan sighed. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Meanwhile, Dave took over sailing the Salty Stallion.

Sylvando joined the others on the deck. He bore a worrisome expression on his face. “I hate to interrupt your chat, but I wanted to let you know that we’ll make dock in Puerto Valor.”

“Really?” Tristan recalled the last time they went to Puerto Valor. “So...why? Aren’t you in trouble?”

“What do you mean?” asked Sylvando.

Garrett smirked. “You stayed the hell away from Puerto Valor the last time we were there. We assumed you got in trouble there. What changed?”

Sylvando sighed. “I’m not in trouble. At least, not really. But I can’t take my boys with me. This mission to face Mordegon and his Spectral Sentinels are too dangerous for my boys, so I’m going to leave them in Puerto Valor with someone who can take care of them.”

“Who?” asked Garrett and Tristan.

“My father.”

*~*

The Salty Stallion docked at Puerto Valor. Sylvando explained everything to his band of young men that they were going to stay here where it was safe. After witnessing a bunch of men crying, the party finally managed to escape the harbor and made their way to Sylvando’s family home.

As they wandered the streets of Puerto Valor, the party noticed that the people here fared better than other parts of Erdrea. The security of Puerto Valor became increasingly noticeable when the party saw more knights and knights-in-training roaming the streets. They worked on fortifying parts of the city while others went out on patrol.

Rab crossed his arms over his chest. “Don Rodrigo appears to have everything under control here. I’m impressed.”

“Yes,” said Hendrik, “it appears that Puerto Valor escaped the worst of the damage. Even Phnom Nonh looked relatively untouched when compared to Heliodor.”

Sylvando frowned. “Father wouldn’t allow anything bad to happen to the city.”

Tristan walked beside Sylvando just as he uttered the last part. He paused for a second before moving to block Sylvando’s way forward. “Ah, ha! I knew there was something familiar about you! I can’t believe I didn’t realize it sooner.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Garrett.

Tristan grabbed Hendrik’s arm then pointed at Sylvando. “Doesn’t Sylv look like a young Don Rodrigo?”

Hendrik took a closer look at Sylvando as he too hadn’t paid that much attention. Then he gave a loud gasp. “It can’t be! Norberto?”

A loud chuckle escaped from Sylvando. “Took you long enough, Henny. Here I thought you forgot all about me.”

“Norberto?” Rab shook his head. “So, you’re Don Rodrigo’s son!”

“That would be me.”

Hendrik grabbed onto Sylvando’s arm just as he started walking over to Don Rodrigo’s manor. “You’re joking! What happened to you, Norberto? How could you go from a knight to a jester?”

Sylvando pulled his arm free. “I wasn’t happy. While I value my training, especially with all the good I’ve done, serving as a knight brought nothing but pain.” Sylvando took a deep breath as he tilted his head back and stared up at the sky. “Things weren’t good between my father and I. We fought practically every day until I finally decided to run away. Only after joining the circus did I feel as though I found true happiness.”

“At least, until I crossed paths with you.” Sylvando smiled over at Garrett and Tristan. “My dream is to bring a smile to everyone on Erdrea. I thought being a circus performer would accomplish that dream, but now, I see that my training brought me here to you. Helping you to defeat Mordegon and restoring Yggdrasil to life will bring smiles to everyone.”

Garrett and Tristan nodded. They walked over to Sylvando and locked arms with him as they followed him to Don Rodrigo’s manor.

Hendrik shook his head. “That is ridiculous.”

“Ease up, Hendrik.” Rab patted Hendrik’s back before walking to catch up to the others. “Not everyone can take the same journey as you. Some will wander odd paths to reach their true destination, while others will awaken a dream that leads them to something completely different. It is probably for the best that Sylvando took the path he did because it brought him to my boys when they needed someone like him the most.”

Hendrik sighed. “Perhaps…”

They caught up to the rest of their party as they crossed a pair of steel gates. They found more knights preparing for a patrol as they stood outside of a brick manor. 

Exiting from the house was an older man dressed in a dark suit. He gave a command to some of the knights about the current arrangements for patrol. He was about to return to the manor when he took notice of the party.

“Sir Hendrik? And Master Rab!” said the elderly man. “What brings you to our city? I hope you’re not looking to request aid from us because we do not have the men to spare.”

Rab shook his head. “No, Servantes, we’re here for a different reason. Oh! Allow me to properly introduce my grandsons: Garrett and Tristan.”

“Hello!” said Garrett and Tristan.

Servantes greeted them as well when he took particular notice of Tristan. “Um...Prince Tristan?”

“Yup,” said Tristan. “I guess gramps didn’t fill you in that he’s really Lord Robert of Dundrasil.”

Rab scratched his nose. “You don’t have to be so blunt, Tristan.”

Servantes’ jaw dropped as he had to process that piece of information pretty quickly. However, he was distracted once more when his gaze turned to Sylvando. “Dios Mio! Norberto? Is that you?”

“Hi, Servantes.” Sylvando tried to smile at him. “Is...is my father here?”

Servantes immediately hugged Sylvando as he initially ignored the question. Servantes pulled himself back and brushed aside a tear. “Oh, Norberto...your father. There was an attack just a few days ago. A nasty one.”

Hendrik’s eyes widened. “Don Rodrigo isn’t dead, is he?”

“No! He lives,” said Servantes, “but he is very injured.”

“Oh, no!” Sylvando’s eyes widened as he ran to the manor. “Papi!”

“Wait up, Sylv!” said Garrett as they started to chase after him.

*~*

The party followed Sylvando into the manor and up to the second floor into one of the bedrooms. Sylvando’s screams echoed across the manor, while they heard another man yell from shock.

The party entered the bedroom to find an older version of Sylvando sitting up on a bed. Don Rodrigo looked so much like Sylvando except with grayer hair, a thick mustache, and more wrinkles. He wore a loose, white robe that helped to prevent irritation of his injuries. 

“Norberto,” Don Rodrigo’s deep voice echoed across the room. He slowly pushed himself up only to wince from the movement. “Curse this body! What...why are you back, boy?”

Sylvando frowned as he knelt over to Don Rodrigo’s bedside. “I wanted to ask a favor, but then I heard you got hurt. What happened?”

“Yes, Don Rodrigo.” Hendrik and the others walked over to Don Rodrigo too. “What happened to you? Was it from a monster attack?”

Don Rodrigo smirked. “Hendrik. Rab. And Prince Tristan...times two?”

Tristan pointed over to Garrett. “This is Garrett, my twin brother.”

“The Luminary,” said Don Rodrigo. “I never did believe what King Carnelian when he called a baby the Darkspawn. I’m glad to see you well, Prince Garrett.”

“Thanks,” said Garrett. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“As for what happened to me.” Don Rodrigo held onto his rib. “It’s a shame. A monster snuck up on me while I was training new recruits. If I hadn’t acted quickly, then I would’ve died.”

Sylvando shook his head as he finally pushed himself to his feet. “I...should’ve come back here first instead of going to Phnom Nonh.”

“What were you doing there, Norberto?”

“Protecting people,” interrupted Garrett. “We’ve been working with Sylvando since before Yggdrasil fell. But after it fell, our party go separated from each other. Sylvando’s been training young men as knights to help protect people.”

Don Rodrigo chuckled. “So...you’ve taken a break from putting smiles on people’s faces?”

“What better way to put smiles on people’s faces than to saving them during their most desperate hour?” asked Sylvando. “The world has become a dark place. We’re working on bringing the light back.”

“A noble wish.” Don Rodrigo patted Sylvando on the shoulder. “It’s good to see you that you are well, Norberto. I’ve worried about you even more so since Yggdrasil fell. And now to hear that my boy is a companion of the Luminary.”

“A good one too,” said Rab. “Your boy has made a world of difference for us on our journey, Don Rodrigo.”

“Glad to hear that.” Don Rodrigo started to move to stand. “Now, Norberto, what is that favor you wanted to ask? I’m guessing it involves your knights.”

Sylvando nodded. “It does. Our journey is far too dangerous for my boys. But I can’t leave them anywhere; I have to make sure that they’ll be safe.”

“So, you want to leave them with me.”

“If that’s not too much trouble.”

Don Rodrigo sighed before cracking a smirk. “Well, these are dangerous times. I can’t exactly turn away men who already know how to hold a sword.”

Sylvando smiled. “Wonderful! Thank you, papi. You won’t regret this! My boys are the best!” He ran towards the door as he knew what to expect. “Yoohoo, boys! Come meet your grandpapi!”

“Oh, no!” Garrett grabbed onto Rab’s arm. Tristan and Hendrik took the hint too. They ran to the back of the room before the stampede charged into the room.

Don Rodrigo screamed as Sylvando’s band ambushed him. A dozen colorfully dressed young men surrounded Don Rodrigo and gawked at him. They gasped at the manor while admiring how “manly” Don Rodrigo appeared. One of the men was even so bold to squeeze Don Rodrigo’s bicep.

Sylvando chuckled as he waved to Don Rodrigo. “Thanks again, papi! Do take good care of them.”

“Norberto!” 

Sylvando tugged on Tristan’s arm. “Let’s go, men! We need to get to Zwaardrust before sunset!”

*~*

The Salty Stallion sailed through the Inlet Sea. Sylvando was at the helm with Rab, and they found themselves busy teaching Tristan about navigating too since Dave elected to stay behind at Puerto Valor too to help care for their band. While they were sad to see Dave go, they understood why he felt that this new quest was far too big for them.

Hendrik walked across the deck to meet Garrett. “You look troubled, Garrett. Is there something bothering you?”

“Aside from the usual?” Garrett stared at his hand to find the Mark of Light was still unresponsive. “Most of my friends are missing, and my powers still aren’t working. I’m petrified that I’ll never get them back. Then it’ll be impossible to defeat Mordegon, especially as long as he wields the Sword of Darkness.’

“You must keep the faith alive.” Hendrik placed a hand on Garrett’s shoulder. “You will get your powers back soon enough. And we will find your missing companions. Let us focus on finding Princess Jade. If she is anywhere on the eastern continent, then she is likely in the Octagonia.”

Garrett nodded. “Right. You’re right. I gotta keep the hope alive.”

The Salty Stallion continued its approach onto Zwaardrust without much problem.

However, the closer they got to the continent, the more they noticed dark clouds forming in the sky. It didn’t bother them at first, but they were a gradual, ominous feeling in the air.

Tristan stepped away from the helm as he noticed his hand getting warm. When he looked down, he saw the Mark of Heart glowing. “Um...Garrett, when your mark starts glowing on its own, that’s a bad sign, right?”

“Yeah.” Garrett backed away from the rail of the ship with Hendrik following his example. 

Everyone kept their eyes open as they didn’t know what to expect.

Water erupted to the dark sky.

Sylvando latched onto the helm as he tried to sail the ship to land.

There was nothing that could be done. A sinister laugh echoed across the sea as something slowly rose from the water with something bumping into the ship. 

Arising from the ocean was a massive, dark-blue skinned coraloti. The giant beast glared at everyone on the ship with the Red Orb dangling from its antenna.

Tristan’s eyes widened. “Alizarin!”

Alizarin, a Spectral Sentinel, cracked a vicious grin with its rows of teeth becoming visible. “Ah! If it isn’t Jasper’s bride. What are you doing sailing upon my waters?” Alizarin sniffed the ship. His red eyes soon turned to find Garrett. “Oh! I smell a tasty treat. You must be him. The Luminary. Lord Mordegon gave us the order to kill you upon sight.”

Garrett backed away just as Hendrik positioned himself in front of him. “Back with you, beast!” shouted Hendrik. “Return to the cold depths of the sea.”

Alizarin laughed. “You think I fear you, puny man?” 

“You will! Pearly Gates!” A buildup of magical energy gathered around Rab as he channeled the holy mandala beneath him. He released the magical blast, which struck Alizarin directly, but the attack showed no signs of working.

That’s when Tristan noticed the Red Orb dangling from Alizarin’s antenna. “Of course! He’s using the Red Orb’s power to protect himself.”

Alizarin slammed his hands upon the ship. He squeezed onto the railing with his sharp fins. “How observant. I’m sure Jasper won’t miss you too badly when I eat you all!”

“No!” Tristan positioned his hands to simulate holding a bow. The Mark of Heart erupted with light as a golden arrow appeared in his grasp. “Begone, Alizarin! Mystic Arrow!”

The arrow grew twice the size of usual as it sailed across the boat to strike Alizarin in the torso. Bathed in Yggdrasil’s divine energy, the arrow did some damage to Alizarin. Enough to pierce the barrier that the Red Orb created and caused Alizarin enough pain to force him to retreat.

Alizarin released the ship from his grip as he fell back into the ocean. “This isn’t over! I will kill you all!” Alizarin’s retreat didn’t spare them ultimately. Alizarin’s tail bumped into the ship, causing it to rock back.

Everyone slid across the deck but managed to grab onto something sturdy. 

However, the same didn’t happen for Garrett.

Garrett slid further and faster across the deck. Hendrik tried to grab Garrett but wasn’t quick enough. As Garrett fell, he just narrowly missed grabbing the rail and got tossed overboard.

“Garrett!” shouted everyone.

Garrett screamed as he crashed into the sea with the undertow quickly pulling down.


	17. Coming Home

Everything went dark, and Garrett’s lungs horribly burned as the cold tide pulled him deeper beneath the surface.

Then, there was nothing.

Garrett opened his eyes to find him standing in the middle of an open field. He found it very confusing as he remembered being on the Salty Stallion when Alizarin attacked. And now he was somewhere completely different.

At the center of the field stood a house. Garrett walked over to the house as he didn’t understand what this place was, but felt that he might find his answers there.

Garrett walked across the grassy field and over a small stream until he reached the house. He could see smoke rising from the chimney, so someone or something lived there. He didn’t know what to expect, especially as he noticed he was weaponless in this place. 

“Hello?” Garrett gently knocked on the door. “Is anyone there?”

“Up here!”

Garrett looked to the rooftop and noticed a shadow. He found a ladder that he used to climb up only to find an older man there fishing from the roof.

The older man glanced over to Garrett briefly. He soon went back to fishing as he hummed a soft tune for a moment. “Grab a rod, boy.”

Garrett found another fishing rod, but when he joined the older man, he saw someone else.

A burly man, much like Dave, sat beside him and was fishing too. The burly man turned to Garrett as he could feel the uncomfortable stare. “And what pray tell are you looking at?”

“Uh...you’re different,” said Garrett as he didn’t know what else he could say.

The burly man laughed. “Ah, this form is rather intimidating. And I hate looking old. Maybe something else would work better for you.” The burly man patted his head with a cloud of smoke rising around him. His appearance changed to that of a young man dressed in a guard’s armor. “How is this? Still no good.” 

The young man patted his head once more to take the form of a little girl. The little girl shook her head as it wouldn’t do either. Patting her head once more, the little girl transformed into that of a dog. The dog held onto the fishing rod with one paw before patting their head again.

This time, the entity took the form of a blue-haired woman in a mauve-colored dress. She held the fishing rod properly and went back to humming the tune.

Garrett stared at the woman with his jaw hanging open. While he witnessed many bizarre things since starting his journey, this situation took the cake.

The woman turned her gaze onto Garrett and started to chuckle. “Now, I understand. You do not know who I am. And in this space between life and death, reality works differently.” The woman pulled the lure from the water and tossed the rod into an empty box. She got back on her feet with her making the gesture for Garrett to follow her.

Since he didn’t understand anything, Garrett had no other choice but to follow.

They went into the house together, which was mostly empty except for a pair of chairs and a stove. 

The woman took one seat while pointing at the other for Garrett. “I met some of those closest to you. In your world, I am known as the Seer.”

Garrett recognized the name pretty quickly. “The Seer. Erik and Tristan told me about you. You told them things about me.”

“Somewhat,” said the Seer. “I mostly informed them of their roles as companions to the Luminary. They assumed the rest on their own.”

“And I’m at this place between life and death. So does that mean I’m dying again?”

The Seer shook her head. “You are safe now. But your mind is in a state of panic, still, that is why you’re here. And that is why Yggdrasil aligned our paths.”

Garrett squinted his eyes while running his hands down his pants. “I don’t understand what that means.”

“It’s not necessary that you do. Only that I impart the wisdom you need to continue forward.” The Seer stood. She placed her hands on Garrett’s face, gently grazing her thumbs against his cheeks. “You’ve lost the brightest part of yourself. That is why you feel so confused and broken. But it’s not truly gone.”

It didn’t take much thinking to realize what the Seer was referring too; she was talking about his powers. 

Garrett dug his nails to his palms. “Right. Master Pang told me that my powers are still there; they just need the right spark to restore them.”

The Seer smiled. “Indeed. However, you don’t know what that spark is.”

“Do you?” Garrett asked, his voice booming with hope.

“Perhaps. But you’re not quite ready to hear the words.”

“I am!” Garrett jumped to his feet. The sudden movement broke his physical contact with the Seer. “Please! Tell me how to get my powers back. I need them. I can’t help anyone without them!”

The Seer frowned. “That’s exactly why you’re not ready.” She backed away to the stove where a kettle waited. She poured herself a cup of tea before returning to her chair. “You need your powers. You want your powers. You are nothing without your powers. However, that is far from the truth.” The Seer took a sip. “You are more than just your powers. And until you realize that, then you will never regain them.”

Garrett stared at the Seer with tears pouring down his face. When Erik and Tristan told him of the Seer’s words of wisdom, he expected something more uplifting. Instead, he felt like she tore his heart from his chest. Her words cut so deep. He didn’t know what else he could do.

“Then, we’re doomed…” Garrett hung his head low.

“Not yet.” The Seer took another sip. “Tristan’s powers function much like yours. He awakened his Mark of Heart because he saw power within himself beyond Yggdrasil’s gifts. Whereas you, your gifts were always apparent to you because you are the Luminary. Now, you must be like Tristan and see your inner strength.”

The Seer snapped her fingers with the space around them shifting.

Garrett gasped as he found himself sinking again. He could feel the air leaving his lungs, and his body started to thrash as he felt the weight of the ocean pulled him deeper.

“Put courage in your heart and lightning in your hand.” The Seer’s words echoed in Garrett’s mind as he sank even deeper.

*~*

Garrett properly opened his eyes. He felt his body covered in a corse blanket but also felt the crunchy sensation of sand. It took a moment for him to fully process his surroundings as he realized he was on a beach.

He looked around to notice the Salty Stallion docked and a familiar cabin nearby. He blinked a couple of times before he finally became aware of Rab, Tristan, Hendrik, and Sylvando surrounding him.

“Oh, thank Yggdrasil!” Tristan hugged Garrett. “You’re alive! I was so scared that we lost you.”

Garrett blinked again. He slowly pulled his arm out of the blanket and touched Tristan’s arm. “What happened? The...monster!”

Rab stepped back with a ring of magic forming around him. A green burst of healing light went from Rab to Garrett, giving Garrett a warm sensation spreading throughout his body. “Tristan repelled Alizarin with his Mystic Arrow, but Alizarin still managed to attack the ship, and you got knocked overboard.”

“It was so scary!” Sylvando gasped. “It was a miracle we were even able to save you because you got pulled under the waves so fast. Tristan used his Mark of Heart to pull you out of the water with Hendrik getting you back on the ship and performing mouth-to-mouth.”

“Yes, and Sylvando sailed us to the coast,” finished Hendrik. “We aren’t too far from the Warrior’s Rest outside of the Zwaardrust ruins. We can properly rest there. If you think you can make it.”

Garrett nodded. “I think I can. I’ll need a little help, though.” Garrett had Hendrik help him back up with the blanket falling to the sand. He watched as Tristan grabbed it then started to notice the dark circles around Tristan’s eyes. “You look exhausted.”

Tristan chuckled. “For the first time in days, I actually feel exhausted. I haven’t slept since you broke the sleeping curse.” Tristan covered his mouth as he let out a yawn. “But it looks like using my powers so much is actually making me sleepy.”

“Well, at least your body is working properly again.” Garrett glanced over to his Mark of Light. It didn’t glow in the slightest, but it felt warmer. “I...I kinda died, didn’t I?”

Hendrik helped to support Garrett’s weight as Garrett could barely stand on his own. “You drowned if that’s what you’re asking.”

“No, it was more than that.” Garrett followed Hendrik’s lead as they started to walk in the direction of the Warrior’s Rest. “I met the Seer.”

Tristan’s eyes widened. “You too?”

“Yeah, she had some knowledge about how I can get my powers back.”

“She?” Rab scratched his head. “Well, legends do say that the Seer appears as a man or a woman, taking the form of whatever a person is most comfortable with. What advice did she have to offer? Is there a potion or beast you have to vanquish?”

Garrett frowned. “No...nothing heroic like that. I have to learn a lesson. I have to learn that I am more than my powers to awaken them just like Tristan did.”

Sylvando clapped his hands. “Is that all? Honey, surely you could do that. You’ve done so much without your powers.”

“Not really.” Garrett started to lean a bit more against Hendrik as they could now see the Warrior’s Rest Inn over the hill. “Every time things got terrible, I always ended up using the Mark of Light to save the day. It’s been my crutch for this entire journey. I’m just now forced to live without its help and be completely useless.”

“But you’re not useless!” Tristan ran up in front of Garrett and Hendrik. “Weren’t you the one who braved the monsters and a Spectral Sentinel to rescue me? And didn’t we go to the realm of the dead together to rescue gramps? And you mastered the Quadrasword! You’re not useless, Garrett.”

Garrett frowned. “Then why haven’t my powers returned?”

Hendrik squeezed onto Garrett’s hand and waist. “Something is missing. That much is certain, but you cannot allow that burden to crush you, Garrett. The Seer told you how to regain your powers, and you’ve already experienced trials to prove you cannot succeed with your powers. I am certain you are close to fully regaining them. All that’s need is the spark.”

Garrett closed his eyes. As their words of encouragement echoed in his head, so did the last words of the Seer. “Put courage in your heart and lightning in your hand,” Garrett whispered. “What does it mean? Haven’t I been courageous enough already? What’s missing?”

Rab rubbed Garrett’s back. “All in due time, laddie. Right now, let’s get you some rest at the inn. It’s getting late, and I’ll need to properly tend to you before we head for Octagonia to find Jade.”

“Right.”

*~*

The party arrived at the inn, where they found it oddly crowded. They didn’t expect so many people there, especially at a random inn. However, the longer they stayed there, the more they noticed people weren’t there for the refuge.

“Are you sure about staying here? Do we really want to hear the ghost?”

“Of course! The world is on fire already. We might as well see what this ghost wants.”

Sylvando crossed his arms over his chest. “Ghost? What could that possibly mean?”

Hendrik shook his head. He kept an eye on Garrett, who started to walk on his own. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s focus on getting some rest.”

They went into the inn and learned that only one room remained as the place was mostly booked. Everyone nearby was staying in the inn as guests reported having strange dreams of a dark knight and a woman begging for help.

They weren’t about to pay any attention to a ghost story since they were too tired.

The room was relatively simple. There was only one bed, a small sofa, and a comfy chair. Garrett got the bed, given what happened to him. Rab got the sofa, while Tristan got the chair. Sylvando and Hendrik got a pair of flat mats from the innkeeper that they would use.

These weren’t the most magnificent accommodations, but it would do.

Sleep quickly took them all as it was late into the night.

As they snored peacefully, soon, they would witness the very dreams the innkeeper and other guests warned them of.

Everything was dark with the rattle of armor catching their attention. Then, blue fire illuminated the darkness as an armored figure knelt on a stone floor. More fire arose until it surrounded the armored figure in a ring, revealing a knight. The knight raised its head, and a pair of red eyes peeked through the helmet.

“I failed.” The knight’s voice was twisted as it became a dark, demonic pitch. “I failed them. I failed everyone. Now, all that’s left is my despair.”

The darkness swallowed the knight.

And as the blue fire faded, a tiny golden light radiated through the darkness. “Please...help him.” A woman’s voice spoke through the light. “Save my knight.”

Garrett jolted from his bed as did everyone else. They all took several deep breaths to restore their sanity after such a dream.

Tristan brushed a tear from his eye. “That knight...he’s so broken.”

“Yeah.” Garrett nodded. “But there’s something familiar about him.”

“Really?” asked Sylvando.

Rab rolled from the sofa. “Indeed...Hendrik, did you recognize the armor?”

Hendrik closed his eyes. A memory of the dream flashed before him as he did notice a familiar symbol. “Yes...the knight is from Dundrasil.”

“Dundrasil!” said the others.

“Yes.” Rab stared at the ground. “Jade will have to wait. We must help this knight first. It looks like we’re returning to Dundrasil.”

Tristan shook his head. “But we saved everyone! That ceremony you had us perform, shouldn’t it have saved the knight’s soul?”

“Not unless his despair was too great,” said Sylvando. “If he is so full of despair, then a simple ritual won’t be enough. He’ll need greater purification efforts.”

“Then, let’s try.” Garrett pushed himself up from the bed. He felt mostly better and was strong enough to stand on his own. “We’re going home again.”

*~*

After eating and restocking their supplies, the party made their way to Dundrasil. However, they took the route through the Zwaardrust ruins to the old road as they heard that the rubble from Yggdrasil’s fall opened the path again.

They journeyed across the path with Hendrik frowning as he saw Zwaardrust’s ruins. It pained Hendrik to return to his homeland yet again only to see nothing remained. 

They proceeded forward and crossed the old road without any trouble as it was free of obstructions. Tristan found it a little weird to be back with Hendrik, given that they were enemies back then. 

Before noon, they made it to the ruins of Dundrasil castle.

Rab led them towards the castle remains as they assumed the knight would be somewhere there. As they ventured closer to the ruins, it was then that they heard screaming. 

A shady-looking man ran from a basement staircase. His hair looked like a frizzy mess, and his eyes wide with terror. He kept running and only stopped when he nearly crashed into Sylvando. “What? How are you?”

Sylvando tutted at the stranger. “Don’t get lippy with us. Why are you here, mister? Are you a gravedigger?”

The man gulped. “Uh...yes. I was looking for treasure.” He pointed at the basement staircase that he came running from. “There’s a secret tunnel through there. But I wouldn’t go down there. There’s...there’s some creepy knight down there!”

“A knight?” said Garrett and Tristan.

“Yeah. Just like the dreams at the Warrior’s Rest said there would be.” The man shook his head. “Now, I’m getting out of here. I suggest you do the same!” The man started running again, but this time wasn’t screaming.

With the grave digger gone, Rab started to lead them to the basement staircase.

Rab stopped for a moment. “Down here. The tunnel he was referring to is the escape path for the royal family. Your parents used it to get you and Jade to safety during Mordegon’s attack.”

Everyone except for Hendrik gasped.

Hendrik clenched his fists and turned his face away from a moment. He soon turned his gaze towards Garrett and Tristan. “We...we should’ve told you sooner. The knight from the dream, he wore your father’s armor. We believe一”

“That the knight is our father?” finished Garrett.

“Yes.” Rab walked over towards them. “I’m sorry we have to tell you like this, boys. The knight is indeed your father, so we must do everything in our power to release his soul from despair.”

Tristan frowned. “Or we risk him turning into a monster.” 

“Let’s go then!” Sylvando started to walk to the staircase. “Come on! We have to save your papi!”

Garrett and Tristan glanced at each other before nodding. “Right!” They ran after Sylvando with Rab and Hendrik following them into the basement.

*~*

The cold tunnels greeted them with dampness and the occasional rat. The deeper they went, the eerier the tunnels became as it was clear that it was only meant for escape not to comfort the fleeing royal family.

Tristan walked carefully along the side as the path narrowed. He didn’t want to fall into any sewage accidentally. “Where would father be?” he asked. 

“We’re not too far now.” Hendrik walked over a wooden bridge to test its durability. “I recall meeting King Carnelian not too far from here. He claimed King Irwin attacked him, but now we know that was possibly Mordegon.”

“Irwin would’ve been at the exit,” said Rab. “That’s where he would’ve gotten separated from Eleanor and Jade.”

Garrett nodded. “And us.”

Sylvando frowned as he heard the pain in Garrett’s voice. “This isn’t a good family reunion. It’s a shame there’s nothing we can do to make it better.”

They reached a pair of wooden doors that they pushed open. It was there that they found an armored figure kneeling at the center of a massive chamber with a couple of steel doors shut behind it. The knight wore what was once silver armor but now appears black from nearly two decades of abandonment. A tattered, purple cape swayed behind it too.

The knight tilted its head up with dark, red eyes greeting them. “I failed. My despair.” The knight’s broken voice caused the torches in the chamber to illuminate with a blue flame.

Everyone grabbed their weapons as the knight retrieved a sword and shield from the ground.

“Father!” shouted Tristan. “It’s me, Tristan! And Garrett!”

The knight rushed after Tristan with its sword raised. “Despair!” 

The knight raised its sword only for Hendrik to step in the way. Hendrik used his greatsword to block the knight’s attack, using himself as a shield for Tristan. 

“Control yourself, King Irwin!” shouted Hendrik. “Abandon your despair! And embrace your sons!”

“Despair!” The knight repeated once more. The knight slammed its shield against Hendrik’s chest to send him crashing back.

The knight tried to attack Tristan again only for Sylvando to act quickly. Sylvando swung his whip around to entangle it around the knight’s sword arm. Sylvando pulled with all his might to force the knight to drop the sword.

“How shameful!” said Sylvando. “A father should never attack his children! And you are a knight, no less. Do you not remember your oath?”

The knight turned its head towards Sylvando with its red eyes glowing darker. “Despair.” The knight charged at Sylvando only for Rab to step in.

A ring of magic exploded around Rab as he conjured icy pillars. “Irwin, my boy! You must recognize us.” Rab manipulated his magic to apply pressure onto the knight. The pillars drew closer to the knight, crushing its armored form. “Can you not recognize me either? Has your despair blinded you?”

The knight growled. Darkness erupted from its body and shattered the icy pillars in the process. The larger shards of ice flew across the chamber without doing much damage. However, a shard did manage to strike Sylvando in the shoulder, while the darkness itself slammed Rab against the nearest wall.

Meanwhile, Garrett drew his sword at just the right moment. The knight connected blows with Garrett as it tried once more to strike Tristan.

“I don’t know how I should feel about you attacking Tristan like that.” Garrett struggled to maintain his stance as the knight’s strength felt greater than his. “You’re either trying to kill him because you don’t like him as much as you like me, or you like him more and have just gone completely insane. Either way, dad, you need to get it together!”

Tristan choked on his tears as there was no speaking to their father, the despair was just too intense. He drew his rapier and helped Garrett in repelling the knight’s attack. “We will release you from your pain, father!”

“Des一” The knight’s red eyes grew dimmer.

Garrett and Tristan nodded at each other before starting to push forward. They used all their strength to keep pushing the knight back, which was surprisingly working. The knight was forced to step back with them pushing with all their might to cause the knight to lose its balance.

As the knight stumbled, they saw their opportunity.

Garrett blasted the knight with a fireball, while Tristan conjured pillars of ice. The magic struck the knight, sending it sailing backward. 

With the knight down for the count, Garrett and Tristan could check on the others as they started to move on their own. 

“Is it over?” Sylvando rubbed the bump on his head.

Rab kept his eyes on the knight so that they weren’t caught by surprise. “Not yet. Not until we release Irwin’s soul.”

“And how do you purpose we do that?” asked Hendrik.

The knight started to stir. They braced themselves for another fight only for the knight to resume kneeling. The knight tilted its head up with the opening of the helmet starting to form into a swirling vortex.

In that second, the marks on Garrett and Tristan’s hands started to glow.

Garrett could feel some of his old strength, but it wasn’t to defeat the knight. The power arising from his mark served a different purpose. “We have to save father’s soul from despair. I think we’re supposed to dive into his soul.”

“Kinda like what we did with gramps.” Tristan raised his hand towards the knight and the vortex. “I’m ready if you are.”

“Always.” Garrett raised his hand too.

Their marks glowed brighter as their bodies became consumed in light, and they soon transported into the vortex, leaving everyone else behind.

*~*

Darkness pulled them deeper with echoes of Irwin’s life appearing before Garrett and Tristan. The images and sounds appeared distorted until they reached the moment at the heart of Irwin’s despair.

The Colleary of Kings.

In a magnificent chamber, a regal-looking Irwin stood before the kings of Erdrea. Rab, King Carnelian, and Sultan Selim were present along with an older man that they assumed was King Gustaf. They spoke with urgent tones as it became increasingly apparent that they were talking about Garrett as the signs were there that he was the Luminary.

“I will protect my son, both my sons, no matter the risk!” King Irwin said. “Garrett is the Luminary that will restore light to our world and defeat this rising threat.”

“And what of Prince Tristan?” said King Gustaf. “Two boys from one family? If Prince Garrett is the Luminary, then what if Prince Tristan is tied to the Lord of Shadows?”

Irwin slammed a fist onto the table. “You speak madness, Gustaf! With all due respect, you dare accuse my sons of being some kind of darkspawn?”

“I’m sure that’s not what he means, Irwin.” Sultan Selim waved his hands as he tried to restore the peace.

“But it is,” said King Carnelian. “There is the possibility that darkness is tied to them. Light begets darkness.”

“No!” Irwin shook his head. “Darkness was here before my sons were born. No...this is Yggdrasil’s will.” Irwin smiled as he placed a hand over his heart. “She knows the dangers that Garrett is to face; that is why we also have Tristan. Garrett isn’t to face the Lord of Shadows alone. He is to have Tristan at his side. That is what I know is the truth.”

Rab smiled. “I believe in you, Irwin. As I’m sure the rest of us kings do.” 

King Gustaf and King Carnelian nodded.

“Forgive us, Irwin, for speaking so rudely,” said King Gustaf. “We just needed to know the strength of your conviction.”

King Carnelian stepped out of his chair. “Indeed. We live in a dangerous time, and we cannot afford to take any chances. Should something happen to Dundrasil, we shall make arrangements for the boys. I think it would be wise if they join Jade and me at Heliodor. There, we can best protect them should the unthinkable happen.”

Irwin smiled. “Thank you, my friends.”

“King Irwin!”

The doors to the chamber burst open as several knights came in, carrying a bloody one with them. “Monsters! Monsters are storming the city. And they’re on their way to the castle.”

“No!” said Irwin.

“This must be the Lord of Shadows doing,” said Rab. “We must get Eleanor, Princess Jade, and the boys to safety!”

The image distorted once more. Garrett and Tristan held onto each other’s hands as they witnessed more scattered images of the knights of Dundrasil repelling the monsters' attacks. Even the kings joined in battle. King Gustaf bombarded monsters with ice spells, Sultan Selim pummeled a few with an ax, King Carnelian dismembered many monsters with a sword, and Rab held the monsters back with both his fists and magic.

Then, Garrett and Tristan were brought to the underground tunnels where they found their father’s armor. It was down there that they witnessed Irwin running with Eleanor and a young Jade. In their arms were baskets that carried the infant Garrett and Tristan.

Irwin stopped at the steel doors as they heard roaring behind them. A pair of demonic monsters charged down the tunnel after them. So Irwin passed Garrett’s basket over to Jade before he drew his sword and shield. “You two must leave. Take the boys to safety.”

“No! Irwin,” cried Eleanor. “You’ll die if you fight these monsters alone.”

“Maybe. But the children’s safety must come first.” Irwin prepared to charge at the monsters. “Please, go now! You don’t have much time.”

Jade wept as she tightened her grip on Garrett’s basket. “King Irwin…”

Eleanor closed her eyes. “Farewell, my love.” Eleanor pushed the doors open and took Jade’s hand as she carried Tristan’s basket as they ran.

Irwin quickly shut the doors behind him then charged after the monsters.

Irwin was fortunate to dispatch the monsters quickly. However, he was too exhausted from battle to do much else. He was breathing heavily as he dropped to a knee. “They’re...safe…”

“Not for long.”

A dark shadow rose from the ground with it taking solid form. Mordegon appeared and pointed his staff at Irwin. “How tragic. The noble king falls to save his kingdom and his family from the darkness. Now, where is the Luminary? I want to kill him before sunrise.”

Irwin glared. “You’re him...the Lord of Shadows.”

Mordegon smiled. “Indeed. Now, where is the Luminary.”

“I’ll never tell!” Irwin jumped to his feet. He moved his sword to stab Mordegon only to gasp as Mordegon stabbed him through the chest first. 

Mordegon pulled the staff from Irwin’s chest, allowing Irwin to fall as life slowly faded from his body. “Truly tragic.”

“Irwin!”

King Carnelian’s voice echoed down the tunnel as he came to aid his friend. However, Mordegon was prepared. Shadows surged from Mordegon and entered King Carnelian’s body with it becoming apparent that this was the moment that King Carnelian became possessed.

As Mordegon took control over King Carnelian, Irwin was still breathing. Irwin tried to grab his sword, only to close his eyes as his life was almost gone.

“Eleanor...Garrett...Tristan.” Irwin’s head slumped forward. “Please live. Don’t...make me...a...failure.”

Tears gushed from Garrett and Tristan’s eyes as they witnessed their father’s final moments. And as his despair was born, so too did they feel nothing but despair in their hearts, which allowed the darkness that consumed Irwin’s soul to reach them.

And deeper, the darkness pulled them.

*~*

Into the darkness, they went until finally reaching the center of the abyss.

There infinite darkness greeted them with the only glimmer of light coming from their marks. 

Garrett and Tristan took a step forward with the darkness warping. They soon found their father kneeling in his armor. Irwin tilted his head to stare at the ground with the shadows coalescing to show something far larger. 

A six-legged lion with purple fur stood beside Irwin. A pair of wings arose from its back, and dark symbols appeared on its back.

“Such a fine feast,” said the beast. “Your despair has sustained me for quite some time, King Irwin. The pain you felt from losing everything gave me such joy. However, I’m almost sad our time together is finally coming to an end.”

The beast twisted its head to stare at Garrett and Tristan. “Ah, you smell quite delicious too. And such pain. Such misery.” The beast slowly started to walk towards them. “You will sustain me.”

Garrett clenched his fists. “What are you? And what are you doing to our father?”

For a split second, Irwin twitched as he heard what Garrett said. However, the beast intervened to swat its tail at Irwin to keep him distracted. “So you’re the ones that Irwin is weeping over. Hm, interesting. I am Gloomnivore, and I will gladly feast upon you both. Here in this infinite darkness where I am supreme!”

“Not a chance!” Tristan almost reached for his rapier only to remember he was in spirit form. He instead raised a hand to Gloomnivore with his Mark of Heart glowing. “You’re tormented our father for far too long! We’re going to put an end to you!”

The light grew from Tristan’s hand with Garrett raising his hand too. The Mark of Light shined as Garrett joined hands with Tristan. “We’re going to bring you to the light!” said Garrett.

Gloomnivore howled as Garrett and Tristan’s light broke through the darkness.

*~*

Twin lights escaped from Irwin’s armor with Garrett and Tristan returning to the real world.

Sylvando, Rab, and Hendrik sprang to their feet. They rushed over to Garrett and Tristan as they were curious as to what happened.

“Arm yourselves!” Garrett drew his sword. “We got a monster incoming.”

Tristan grabbed his bow and an arrow. He was ready to fire the arrow just as a blast of darkness erupted from Irwin’s armor.

The armor was blown aside where it shattered to pieces. 

“What in the world!” Sylvando drew his sword from its sheath. “Care to explain what this is?”

“A bad kitty.” Tristan fired the arrow just as the darkness took solid form.

Gloomnivore appeared before them and gave a mighty roar just before the arrow struck its body. The beast howled as it stumbled back from the surprise attack.

Hendrik raised his greatsword as he put himself in front of Garrett and Tristan. “What is this beast?”

“It’s called Gloomnivore,” said Garrett. “And it’s been feeding on our father’s despair. So we have to kill it to save him.”

“That’s all I need to know.” Rab channeled a ring of magic around himself. “Irwin, my boy, we will save your soul!” Rab fired a blast of dark magic directly at the Gloomnivore. However, the beast was ready as it belched dark fire to intercept the attack.

Gloomnivore leaped at them. It swung a mighty paw after them, but Hendrik was ready to stop the attack. Hendrik shielded himself with his greatsword and held the beast’s weight back.

Meanwhile, Sylvando cracked his whip and began to smack Gloomnivore’s face with it. “Bad kitty! Bad kitty!” Sylvando cracked the whip a few more times until Gloomnivore stepped back. “Oh, boy. I think I got his attention.”

Tristan tossed his bow back before drawing his rapier. “We got you, Sylv!” He swung his sword with a wave of cold magic forming. Ice spikes arose from the ground to surround the Gloomnivore in a chilling ring.

“You think this will restrain me?” Gloomnivore howled as it threw its body against the ice.

“The beast speaks!” said Hendrik.

Garrett nodded. “And it’s hungry.” He channeled a fireball to his hand. His full power wasn’t back yet, but he would take what he could get. Just a Gloomnivore smashed an opening through the ice. The fireball struck it in the face.

Garrett charged after Gloomnivore with Tristan joining him.

“We’re going to save you, dad!” said Garrett.

“You can count on us!” said Tristan.

They swung their swords at Gloomnivore, striking the beast with all their might. The Gloomnivore didn’t have the chance to counter as the swords pierced its body. Light arose from the open wound with the Gloomnivore howling in agony as its body crumbled apart to nothing.

The remainder of the ice shattered with the Gloomnivore meeting its demise.

Garrett and Tristan’s chest heaved as they took several deep breaths. 

Light arose from the center of the room. An ethereal figure took form dressed in silver armor that bore the crest of Dundrasil. The figure lifted its head up to reveal that it was King Irwin.

“What? Where am I?” Irwin’s spirit appeared disoriented until he finally found something recognizable. His eyes found Garrett and Tristan with him shaking his head. “Is it? Could it be true?”

“It is, my boy.” Rab stepped into the light as he had tears running down his face.

Irwin smiled. “Lord Robert...father, you’re here.”

Rab nodded. “Of course. And now your soul is free to reunite with Eleanor. All thanks to your boys.”

“My boys?” Irwin approached Garrett and Tristan. Even in his soul form, he looked that he was a moment away from weeping. His hands reached out to touch them, and even though he couldn’t make true contact, they still felt the warmth of his touch. “My boys. Garrett. Tristan. Last I saw you; you would cry whenever I left your sight. I would have to stand over your cribs until you finally went to sleep. And now you are men.”

Tristan smiled as he reached to touch Irwin’s hand. Even though his hand only touched his own face, he still felt that they were holding hands. “Well, we’re only kind of men. I think we still have a lot of growing up to do.”

Irwin chuckled. “Don’t we all, Tristan.”

“How did you know?” Tristan’s voice cracked as he started to weep.

“A father knows.” Irwin turned to Garrett. “And you, Garrett. I pray destiny’s been kind to you. The burden of the Luminary is a heavy one.”

Garrett gave Irwin a sad smile as tears trickled down his face. “It’s been rough, but Tristan and grandpa have been a big help. They make things easier.”

“I’m glad.” Irwin pulled his hands away. The light around him grew brighter as another figure emerged. This figure took the form of another familiar figure this time being Eleanor. “My love.”

Eleanor smiled as she reached out for Irwin’s hand. “My darling.” Eleanor took Irwin’s hand as she pulled him into her light. Their bodies bathed in the light. She turned to Garrett and Tristan. “My sweet boys. I’ve watched over you both for so long. I knew you’d find your way home and free your father’s soul.”

“Mom,” whispered Garrett and Tristan as they stepped towards the light.

Eleanor extended a hand out to them. “Go with my love, darlings. And know that we will be together again with Yggdrasil when it is time.” Eleanor turned her head towards Rab. “Father, I know I don’t have to ask, but please, do take care of my boys.”

Rab brushed away his tears as he approached the light. His heart ached terribly from this most painful of reunions. “You needn’t worry about them, Eleanor. I will take good care of them. I promise.”

Eleanor nodded as she squeezed Irwin’s hands. “Darling, shall we go? You’ve kept me waiting long enough.”

Irwin chuckled. “I won’t keep you waiting any longer.” He leaned in to kiss Eleanor as the two disappeared into the light.

With the light fading from the tunnels, leaving behind the party as a weeping mess.

*~*

They didn’t spend too long in the tunnels. Once they stopped crying, they decided to camp out at the ruins for the night.

However, first, they took Irwin’s helmet, which was all that remained of his armor to his grave. They left the helmet there in memory of Irwin and Eleanor along with some fresh flowers.

Everyone decided to leave Garrett and Tristan alone for the remainder of the night as they finished processing everything. They witnessed their father’s last moments, saved their father’s soul, and reunited with their parents for the first time since they were infants. It was a lot to handle, but time wasn’t on their side as they only had the night to grieve.

And at the same time, Garrett and Tristan’s encounter with their parents left them with so much hope.

Upon dawn, the party made their way to Octagonia where they hoped to find Jade. 

They crossed the rocky terrain around Octagonia. The terrain suffered some damage from Yggdrasil’s fall, but not nearly as bad as other places. They walked through the crevice to find Octagonia, and it seemed relatively untouched.

At least, so it seemed. 

They entered the city, but what they found was nothing like they expected.

“What in the world!” said Sylvando.

Rab shook his head. “This isn’t good.”

Scattered across the Octagonia were monsters. Monsters roamed freely, and the few people out in the open weren’t running in terror. Instead, the people appeared depressed as they wandered the streets.

“I don’t understand,” said Hendrik. “Where did all these monsters come from?”

Garrett pointed up to where Hendrik’s statue once stood but was replaced with the statue of a demonic-looking monster. “I’m guessing it has something to do with him.”

Tristan shook his head as he recognized that monster. “Oh, no...we’re in trouble. That’s Booga, one of Mordegon’s Spectral Sentinels.”

Garrett took a deep breath as he stared at Booga’s statue. He could tell things were going to get tricky if they were going to find a way to liberate Octagonia from a Spectral Sentinel. “Well, this certainly got interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Also, I am going to post a Kingdom Hearts story within the next week or so. It takes place a hundred years after a hypothetical KH4 with an original cast that explores the worlds and Keyblade Wielders in the aftermath of the Master of Masters' conflict with Sora. Oh, and it'll be very gay since the major characters are gay. Keep an eye out for that if it sounds like something you're interested in.


	18. Courage in Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the update. Also, kudos and comments are appreciated.

The party kept walking through Octagonia with a hand on their weapons. However, the monsters paid them no attention. And even when the monsters glanced their way, the monsters blew them off, as they continued about their day unbothered.

Things did get somewhat troublesome the deeper they went into the tower city. At some point, the old coliseum entrance got sealed off, and a flashy sign directed the monsters to a casino. However, near the casino entrance, the party noticed a few humans walking with shackles on their wrists. 

Hendrik reached for his greatsword. “The monsters are enslaving people.”

Before Hendrik could draw his weapon, Sylvando gently grabbed his hand. “Don’t. We have no idea what’s going on, and the last thing we need to do is get a Spectral Sentinel’s attention.”

“Indeed.” Rab nodded. “There’s no telling if we haven’t been found out already. And we still have no idea if Jade is here or not. We should try finding somewhere safe.”

Garrett looked around town but noticed the monsters inhabited most of the buildings. There was a good chance that if any people occupied the buildings, then it was as slaves. He looked over the bridge to the west of the city to find something with potential. “I got an idea of what we can do.” He pointed at the orphanage. “You remember Vince’s orphanage? It’s an old church.”

Tristan shrugged at first since this was his first time at Octagonia. However, he understood the other part of what Garrett meant. “And monsters can’t enter hallow ground. It would be the safest spot for us to gather information about Booga and Jade.”

Removing his hand from the sword handle, Hendrik clenched his jaw. He glared at the statue at the heart of the city that replaced the one of him. “We should go to the orphanage then. We can’t stay out in public like this.”

The party ran downstairs to the main street where most of the city’s housing was located. Again, the monsters ignored the party.

*~*

Rushing through the streets, the party arrived at the orphanage. And just as they suspected, the closer they got to the church, the fewer monsters they saw. The divine energies soaked into the ground made it a natural repellent for the monsters.

When Garrett opened the orphanage’s doors, several voices greeted them. The childish cries of the orphans mostly got drowned out from older voices. 

As they entered the orphanage, the party found many adults hiding in the orphanage.

A dark-haired boy ran from the church podium. “Uncle Garrett! You’re back!”

“Garrett?” said a few people. 

“Oh! It’s Sylv and Rab too!”

“And that’s Sir Hendrik!”

People swarmed around the party with too many voices speaking at once. All the voices drowned out anything that might’ve helped the party understand what was going on.

Tristan took a deep before yelling at them to be quiet. He sighed. “Okay! One of you. Tell us what’s going on. Starting with what happened to the city after Yggdrasil’s fall.”

“Things weren’t bad, at first,” said an older man. “We took in a lot of refugees from the surrounding towns that got caught in the debris.”

Sylvando nodded. “That’s the story of every other village, but it got worse.”

The boy that greeted Garrett nodded. “That’s when Booga appeared. He started enslaving people and summoning monsters to the city. Uncle Vince and other contestants from the tournament tried to fight Booga, but we haven’t seen them since.”

One of the older girls from the orphanage sighed. “That’s when he shut down the stadium and turned it into that evil casino. It draws in more monsters and people.” The girl was about to back away when she recalled something. “Oh! Rab, your partner Jade came here around a month ago. She went to fight Booga and save the others, but she’s disappeared too.”

“Jade!”

Garrett nodded. “Well, I know where we’re going. We’re gonna deal with Booga.”

“Will you?” asked a young man. “Are you sure you’ll be able to fight him?”

“Totally!” Garrett patted Tristan’s back. “This is my twin brother, Tristan. We defeated the Spectral Sentinel that was attacking Heliodor.”

Gasps echoed across the church as Garrett’s words gave them the hope they desperately needed.

“You defeated a Spectral Sentinel?”

“We’re saved!”

Hendrik walked up behind Garrett and Tristan. He placed a hand on their shoulders as he spoke softly, “Your words matter. But know that you cannot fail these people now. You gave them hope, so you mustn’t let them down.”

“And Jade.” Sylvando clenched his fists. “This Booga defeated Jade, so we can’t take this lightly.”

“Ay,” said Rab. “Let’s go save our friends.”

Tristan nodded. “Come on! We got a casino to trash.”

*~*

Wandering through the city, the monsters continued to ignore the party, which worked to their advantage as they arrived at the casino.

Just like the Puerto Valor casino, the Octagonia casino was all glitz and glamor even if under monster control. The people that worked in the casino dressed in bunny attire with the women looking like proper bunny girls in their one-piece suits and ears, while the men wore pants and vests with their bunny ears. Regardless of gender, they also had handcuffs to keep them from having much movement, which made them less of a risk of escaping.

The party was tempted to do something to rescue these people now, but they also knew the more significant threat was Booga. Until they defeated the Spectral Sentinel, there wasn’t much else they could do to help these other people.

As they wandered through the casino, they heard whispers of Booga’s VIP area only accessible after winning enough tokens.

However, Tristan had no intention of playing by those rules.

Tristan glanced back at the party. “Keep behind me. And don’t say anything.”

“What are you up to?” asked Garrett.

“Just keep quiet.”

Tristan walked over to the VIP entrance, where a pair of giant Moosifer monsters stood guard of gates. The red-skinned demons glared at Tristan as they blocked the door from him.

“Where's your tokens, kid?” asked a Moosifer. “This is for VIPs only.”

Tristan smirked. “I am a VIP. A special VIP. Booga will want to see me.”

The other Moosifer pushed Tristan back. “Back off, kid. Come back when you get enough tokens.” Hendrik grabbed Tristan before he could fall. Everyone looked ready for a fight, but Tristan reminded them to keep quiet. 

Pulling away from Hendrik, Tristan walked back up to the Moosifer that pushed him. He responded by giving the monster a sharp slap that shocked everyone who saw. “How dare you shove me! Do you not know who I am? Do you not know who my husband is?” shouted Tristan. “I am Prince Tristan!”

“Prince Tristan?” said the other Moosifer. “Oh! Shit!”

The Moosifer that Tristan slapped started to growl. He raised his clawed hands as he was ready to strike Tristan back. “Little shit! I don’t care.”

“Even when my husband is a Spectral Sentinel?” Tristan crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the Moosifer. “Should I summon Jasper here?”

The Moosifer dropped his hands to his side. “Lord Jasper! Oh! Oh, forgive me, Prince Tristan.” He grabbed the gate door to push it aside. “Please, go ahead. And please, I beg you, don’t tell Lord Jasper what happened.”

Tristan kept glaring at the Moosifer as he ushered the others to go inside. “We’ll see. So long as Booga doesn’t piss me off, I won’t take my rage out on you.” Tristan walked through the gate with the monsters quickly closing it behind him. He ran up to the others as he grabbed Garrett’s hand. “Keep moving. We don’t want to risk any of the other monsters telling them that I left Jasper. We gotta kick Booga’s ass now.”

“Right!” said Garrett as they ran upstairs.

*~*

The VIP area of the casino looked precisely what they expected. Poker tables were scattered across the golden room with more monsters and people in bunny costumes. 

In the chamber was a golden throne where a chunky, green demon sat. He wore a purple vest and baggy pants with a golden chain dangling around his neck. When they looked closer at the chain, they noticed that attached to it was the Green Orb.

“Hello, Booga,” said Tristan.

Booga smirked as he blinked his three eyes. “Ah, Jasper’s blushing bride. What are you doing here? And with the Luminary too.”

Garrett drew his sword. “We’re here to defeat you, Booga. And rescue everyone you’ve enslaved.”

“Rescue them? Why so?” Booga chuckled. “They’re happy here. Isn’t that right, my precious Jade?”

Strutting from behind Booga, Jade joined them. She wore a blue, bunny suit with fishnet stockings also as she stared at everyone with her eyes glowing red.

“Jade!” gasped Rab. “What did he do to you?”

Jade smiled. “Liberated me. I feel so much better now that such pathetic morals no longer constrain me. All thanks to my darling Booga.”

Booga giggled as he blew a kiss over to Jade. “Oh, my dear, Jade. You are far kinder to me than Boodica. I’m no longer sad about you killing her because you are a far sweeter prize.”

“That’s enough!” Hendrik drew his greatsword. “We will put your devilry to an end and save the princess!”

Jade glanced over to Hendrik with a cheeky grin. “Oh, Henny. I’m doing this all of my own free will.” She pranced about the stage in her tiny outfit. “Care to join me? Master Booga isn’t a jealous man. He’ll be willing to share.”

Hendrik gasped as he lost grip of his weapon.

Jade took advantage of the moment to strike. She jumped to kick Hendrik, but a wall of ice blocked her path. She pushed away to find that it was Rab that got in the way. “Not cute, Rab. But if you want to dance, then I can arrange one for just us.”

“Jade, snap out of it!” said Rab.

Booga climbed from his throne. He stomped towards them with six silver orbs forming and floated around him. “There is no freeing her. So long as I live then, she is under my spell.”

“Then, we have to get creative.” Tristan drew his rapier. “Leave Jade to me. You, boys, go after Booga.”

Garrett turned to Tristan. “Are you sure? Jade is a tough opponent.”

Tristan smirked. “She is, but you can’t handle her feminine tricks. I’m the only one here who can resist everything she’s offering.”

Sylvando drew his sword. “Good luck, princey! We’ll take care of the big boy. Let’s handle this, men!” Sylvando led the guys into a fight, while Tristan went at Jade.

Tristan fired a block of ice at Jade so that he would have her undivided attention.

Jade glared at Tristan as she jumped after him. Garrett did warn Tristan of Jade’s strength. She moved quickly to throw several kicks at him that he barely managed to avoid. “So the little prince is quick. Not that will do you any good for long.” Jade spun her body around to build momentum as she threw another kick.

Tristan raised his arm with a golden light erupting from his mark. The light became a barrier strong enough to hold Jade’s attack back. “I like you, Jade. I don’t want to hurt you, but I’m not afraid to slap the nonsense out of you.”

Jade smirked. 

Meanwhile, Garrett didn’t bother with hoping for his Mark of Light to reignite. He focused on taking Booga on as he avoided a pair of orbs that flew directly at him. He avoided getting hit just in time as another orb was incoming.

Rab fired a blast of dark magic that shattered the orb. 

Across from them, Sylvando lunged after Booga to strike him with a sword. Booga used an orb to block the attack just as Hendrik gave at him from the opposite side. Booga came prepared as he flicked his wrist to conjure a dark barrier to shield himself.

“I am a powerful sorcerer,” said Booga. “I will not be so easily defeated.”

“You sure about that?” Garrett tossed his sword to the ground as he raised his arm. An aura of light gathered around him as a ring of magic formed too. “Quadrasword!” He lowered his arm. Instead of a small sword rocketing from his hand, his rage created a massive, glowing sword that descended from the sky.

The Quadrasword struck Booga with enough force that it blew him away across the platform.

The attack caught Jade’s attention. She ignored Tristan for a split moment to look over to Booga. “Darling!” she cried.

“Jade! Snap out of it!”

Jade looked back just as Tristan slapped her across the face. He struck her with his right hand, the Mark of Heart glowing brightly. 

A bitter scowl formed on Jade’s face as she collapsed to the ground. However, before she could attack, Jade gave out a deep breath with her eyes returning to their natural color as the dark aura faded. She slumped forward a little before finally shaking her head.

“What? What happened?” Jade looked at her outfit. “Oh! What in the hell! Why am I wearing this?”

Tristan smiled as he held his hand out to Jade. “I’m glad you’re back to being you again.”

Jade gasped. “Tristan!” She took his hand and got back on her feet. She looked around to see the others. She ran over to them with Tristan following. “Garrett! You’re all here! What is going on here?”

“A lot.” Garrett touched Jade’s arm. “And it’s that guy that is responsible for putting you in that ridiculous outfit.”

The scowl returned to Jade’s face as she turned her gaze onto Booga.

Booga rolled back onto his feet but bore a terrified look on his face when he saw Jade walking over to him while cracking her knuckles. “Now, my precious Jadey, we don’t need to fight. You know I’m a lover, not a fighter.”

“Oh, I remember.” Jade clenched her fists. “You sent me to Limboo. Had me fight a horde of monsters and kill your girlfriend. Then you stole my mind.” Jade smirked. “Its time I pay you back for everything.”

Booga gulped. As soon as he blinked, Jade lunged at him.

Jade pummeled Booga with her fists. She struck his gut before poking out each of his eyes. As Booga fell to the ground, Jade gave him a swift kick in the face as she purposely dug her heel through his skull.

Jade climbed off Booga just as his body faded into the shadows. The Green Orb dropped to the floor and rolled over to her feet, which she quickly snatched. “That belongs to us.” Jade spun back around to rejoin the others. “We have a lot to catch up on. But first, we need to save the others.” She passed the Green Orb over to Garrett. “Use your mark to undo Booga’s curse.”

Garrett took the orb but frowned. His mark still wasn’t responding well. 

Luckily, Tristan joined him to touch the orb. Light shined from their hands and washed over the casino.

The shackles imprisoning the people shattered while some of the monsters turned human. Jade explained that Booga turned some of the people into monsters.

One of the former monsters being none other than Vince. 

The burly Vince dropped to his knees and took several deep breaths. He bore a big grin on his face as he saw that he was back to normal, then he noticed Garrett. “Partner! I should’ve known you’d be there to save us.”

Garrett shook Vince’s hand. “It’s good to see you again, partner. We should get you back to your kids.”

Vince nodded. “Yeah! I’m sure they really missed me.”

As they started to walk out of the casino, Tristan walked beside Jade.

“We need to get you out of those clothes.” Tristan leaned a little closer to Jade. “You’re going to give Rab and Hendrik nose bleeds if you wear that any longer.”

Jade chuckled. She glanced over her shoulder to see Hendrik do his best to, respectfully, avoid looking at her, while Rab failed miserably to be as respectful. “Tormenting them sounds fun, but I agree. Plus, this outfit is riding up very uncomfortably.”

Tristan undid his cloak and passed it over to Jade so that she could, somewhat, cover herself.

*~*

As the cheers echoed across the Octagonia, people openly partied on the streets. Most of the party joined the people in the festivities except for Rab and Jade, who stayed in the church. Rab looked over Jade to ensure the last of Booga’s influence was successfully purged from her as she also rested. 

Tristan left the church too after helping Rab with healing Jade. Again, Tristan wasn’t much of a healer, so his help only went so far.

Tristan climbed up a ladder to a rooftop. He wanted some distance for himself to process all that’s happened in the last few days. He nearly lost Garrett in Alizarin’s attack, they rescued their father’s soul and saved Jade and everyone in Octagonia. 

It wasn’t the wildest couple of days, but things felt like they were moving so fast for Tristan since Garrett broke the sleeping curse.

A gentle sigh left Tristan’s lips. He sat the edge of the roof when he felt something chilly.

“You would so openly invoke my name then kill one of my comrades.” 

Tristan almost smirked. He didn’t budge from his spot since he knew something like this would likely happen sooner or later. “I might as well get some benefit from this marriage.”

Jasper walked up behind Tristan with his arms crossed. He shifted his appearance to look more like his old, human self instead of the demon he became. “Why must you speak so poorly of our union? Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“Not like this, and you know that, Jasper.”

Jasper shook his head. “Maybe so. It’s not too late for us, Tristan. Come with me now, and I can ensure that Mordegon spares you. You’ve killed two of his Sentinels. There is no telling what he’ll do to you now.”

Tristan looked over his shoulder to face Jasper properly. He found his heart aching as Jasper looked like the man he truly fell in love with. “I’ll face the consequences. I will defeat Mordegon and save our world.”

Jasper stepped closer, forcing Tristan to budge finally. Tristan got back on his feet, as Jasper reached to touch delicately touch his cheek. “You know we will have to fight then.”

“I do." Tristan held back tears as he stared into Jasper's. "And as much as I don’t want to be your enemy, Jasper, I will fight you if necessary.”

Jasper took a deep breath. “Till we meet on the battlefield then." Jasper leaned in to kiss Tristan. Tristan didn't fight, though. He sadly welcomed the kiss because even though Jasper became an enemy, part of his heart still loved Jasper too. Jasper kept his lips over Tristan's for as long as he could, savoring Tristan's sweet taste. Jasper understood where things were heading, also and was not looking forward to that fateful encounter.

Jasper slowly pulled away but still kept a hand on Tristan's face. "I would strongly advise you to stay away from the sea. Alizarin is a hungry one.”

Darkness swirled around Jasper as he vanished from sight.

Tristan closed his eyes as tears started to trickle down his face. He didn’t expect the talk to hurt as much as it did, but it was one that they needed.

Tristan needed to steel his heart to the reality that one day Jasper and he would have to fight to the death. And that day was coming fast. 

*~*

Sailing on the Inlet Sea, the party returned to the Salty Stallion to decide on their next course of action. They took excellent care of filling Jade in on everything that she missed. She expressed great concern for Garrett and Tristan after learning more about their situations. And being Jade, she blamed herself for Garrett losing his powers, and Tristan forced into marrying Jasper.

Jade stood on the deck in a new pair of clothes since Booga destroyed her old clothes. She refused to continue wearing the bunny suit that Booga forced her into. Luckily, one of the former contestants of the tournament had a spare outfit that fits perfectly.

Jade changed into a lavender, martial arts robe. She wore a black breastplate to provide some armored protection for her chest. And on the front of her dress was a dragon stitched onto the fabric. It allowed for the perfect amount of mobility for her kicks and punches. 

Garrett pushed a crate over so that they both could sit. “So, what else happened before Booga captured you?”

“Nothing in particular.” Jade sighed. “I spent most of my time on the eastern continent after we got separated. But if this is your way of asking about the rest of our friends, I don’t know what happened to them. I was worried that I was the only one who survived.”

Over at the helm, Sylvando and Rab still worked on teaching Tristan how to sail.

Hendrik joined Garrett and Jade with his hands stuffed into his pockets. “Then it sounds like we should stick with our previous course of action and go straight to Arboria. Wouldn’t the rest of your companions think of going straight there?”

  
“Certainly, Serena and Veronica would,” said Jade. “But, Erik is a different case.” She huffed as she got up from the create. She walked over to Hendrik, where she playfully punched him in the arm. “It’s weird having you here. I got used to seeing you only as an enemy.”

Hendrik frowned. “I already apologized to Garrett and Tristan, but I suppose I owe you one too for not trusting your judgment, princess.”

Jade turned away to mask her smile. “You don’t have to worry about apologizing to me. We haven’t seen each other in years. If I were in your position then I can’t say I wouldn’t have acted the same.” She sighed. “So...are you sure it’s safe to be out in the sea? Sylv explained what happened last time you were in open waters. The Spectral Sentinel, Alizarin, do we have any plan to fight him?” 

“Not yet.” Garrett stared at his Mark of Light. “So long as my powers are still inactive, then we might not stand a chance against him. But...we have two orbs now. Maybe we can use the Green Orb and Indigo Orb to get through his barrier.”

“Let’s hope we don’t cross paths than for a while then,” said Hendrik. “Until we can come up with a better plan, it will be best for us to avoid Alizarin at all costs.”

Jade nodded. “We should get to shore as soon as we can. I purpose we head to Gondolia to restock on supplies and get a better idea of what’s happened before we take the risk of sailing to Sniflheim.”

“Agreed.”

*~*

Fortunately for them, their journey to Gondolia was an uneventful one. If Alizarin swam the Inlet Sea, he paid them no attention. 

They docked in Gondolia. For Tristan and Garrett, painful memories of their last visit played here. Tristan allowing Jasper to arrest him to allow Garrett and the others to escape was an experience they didn’t want to relive.

So far, things appeared peaceful in Gondolia, but that wouldn’t last for long. The closer they got into the city, the more they heard panicked screams that eventually caused them to run for the city square.

Overlooking the sea, a group of people gathered with weapons raised. The party expected to see the town was under attack; however, instead, they found Merfolk. 

A few mermen stood on the land, while the mermaids stayed in the water but remained close to town.

Doge Rotundo stood amongst the crowd with a sword in hand. He looked ready to fight these Merfolk as he likely thought them to be monsters.

“Wait!” Garrett rushed to get between them. “Doge! Do not fight these people.”

Doge Rotundo’s eyes lit up. “You! You’re the boy that saved my Placido.”

Garrett sighed, relieved that Doge Rotundo still remembered them. “I am. And please, do not hurt these people. They are Merfolk and don’t mean you any harm.” Garrett turned to the mermen. “Why are you here? Did something happen to Nautica?”

The mermen nodded as one spoke up for the group. “Yes, Luminary. Alizarin destroyed Queen Marina’s barrier, forcing most of us to flee to safety. Only the queen and the warriors stayed to continue battling Alizarin’s army.”

“No.” Tristan joined them with tears in his eyes. “That’s horrible.”

“It is,” said the merman. “We are in desperate need of help. Our people are suffering and will continue to suffer until Alizarin is defeated.”

“He will be defeated soon!” Garrett clenched his fist. 

“Alizarin?” Doge Rotundo joined in on the conversation as he sheathed his sword. “The sea beast? He’s been attacking our ships. We haven’t been able to do much fishing because of him. If he is your enemy, Merfolk, then we will gladly shelter you until the beast is defeated.”

The merfolks’ eyes widened with delight.

Garrett smiled. “Truly? You would help these people.”

Doge Rotundo nodded. “Indeed. You...my son told me that you’re the Luminary. You had no reason to help him, but you still did. And I remember what Sir Jasper did to our city. So, if you will defeat that beast, then we will help you in any way that we can. In fact, I take it you’re restocking on supplies.”

“We are,” said Tristan.

“Then, I know how to help.” Doge Rotundo turned to the men assembled on the square. “Men! This young man is the Luminary, the same young man who saved my Placido. He is on a journey to restore light to our world and will do battle with Alizarin! So we will help him. Gather all the spare supplies we have to restock their ship. Food, weapons, and any other materials they may need; it is now theirs!”

“Yes, sir!” shouted the men.

Sylvando applauded. “Wonderful! I’ll keep the men organized so that we don’t take more than what we need. Hendrik, will you help me?”

“Of course.”

As everyone scrambled and the Merfolk made themselves comfortable, Doge Rotundo turned back to the remainder of the party. “I’m glad you’re here, though. You are welcome to stay the night at the inn for free. I will make those arrangements. But first, there is something else you will need to see. Some of my sailors found him floating on some debris out in the sea. I assume he was on a ship that Alizarin attacked.”

Doge Rotundo took Garrett and Tristan to a clinic with Rab and Jade following behind.

They entered the clinic to find it mostly empty. Doge Rotundo led them to a bed where they saw a blue-haired man laying comfortably with a tray of food.

Sharp gasps came from the party. “Erik!”

Erik blinked as he looked away from his foot to stare at them. His eyes appeared so blank, devoid of life. He shuffled back a little, tugging on the blanket. “Erik? Who’s Erik?”

Rab shook his head. He went over to Erik’s bedside, where he noticed a bandage over part of his head. “Merciful, Yggdrasil. What happened to you, lad?”

Erik retreated into himself as he appeared so clueless as to what was going on.

“The lad’s been like that since we found him a week ago.” Doge Rotundo crossed his arms over his chest. “When we brought him into town, Placido and Benigno recognized him. We’ve been caring for him ever since. The doctor patched up his injuries, but it’s clear he’s lost his memories.”

A glowing light erupted from Rab’s hand as he waved it over Erik’s head. “I can see it. There is some magic at work here. My guess is a curse took away his memories.”

“Should we make him some Birdsong Nectar then?” asked Tristan. “That’s what we did to help Placido.”

“No.” Rab shook his head. “That nectar won’t do much good in this case. I think we’ll just have to wait for Erik’s memories to return on their own unless we find Serena soon. She may know more about this type of magic, then I do.”

Garrett knelt over to Erik’s bedside. He gently touched Erik’s hand, who surprisingly didn’t shirk away from his touch. “We’ll help you, partner. We’ll get your memories back.”

Erik gave a soft smile. “I don’t remember you, but...I know I can trust you.”

From the doorway, Jade smiled. “Erik’s memories might be gone, but it looks like his heart knows the truth. Tristan, do you think?”

Tristan nodded. He touched Erik’s hand with his marked hand. The Mark of Heart glowed softly, but it showed no signs of reversing Erik’s condition. “No good...it appears this is a bit more complicated.”

“No worries.” Garrett squeezed Erik’s hand. “You’ll be back to your old self soon enough.”

Erik’s smile got a little bigger as he squeezed Garrett’s hand back. 

*~*

At first light, the Salty Stallion sailed northwest for Sniflheim. Sylvando and Hendrik were equally surprised to see Erik again, especially when it came to learning about his condition. Neither of them knew what might help Erik, so their hope of finding Serena or meeting with Father Benedictus as either one would surely know how to restore Erik’s memories. 

Erik stayed under the deck with Rab continuing to apply healing magic onto him. While Erik recovered, physically, from whatever happened to him, his mental state was delicate. Without his memories, Erik acted more like a helpless child, then the confident young man that they were so used to seeing.

They also got Erik a new pair of clothes since his old ones were ruined entirely when the sailors saved him. Now, Erik wore a black shirt that was sleeveless on the right arm. There was some red, light armor there to compensate. He also wore a pair of black pants and red boots with a red belt tied around his waist.

“Do you think I’ll ever get my memories back, Mr. Rab?” asked Erik.

“Eventually.” Rab pated Erik’s head. “Come on. Let’s check on the others. We should be nearing Sniflheim soon.”

They climbed above deck to find that it was a bit chilly. They had to be nearing Sniflheim to experience such a temperature drop.

Garrett stood in the middle of the deck with his arms crossed. He stared out to sea as they were in open waters without any sign of land, which made them exceptionally vulnerable if Alizarin decided to strike again. “We gotta be prepared for anything.”

“Don’t worry, laddie.” Rab walked over to Garrett. “As long as we work together, then we’ll be ready for the worst. Don’t forget. We defeated another Spectral Sentinel since we last saw Alizarin.”

“That doesn’t mean it’ll be easy. Until we can break through his barrier, we can’t hurt him.”

“What in the world is that!”

Tristan’s voice echoed across the ship. Everyone looked forward and found something incredibly odd.

Blocking the strait to Sniflheim was a giant, golden boulder. 

Sylvando scratched his head. “How do we get past that?”

“Blow it up?” suggested Jade.

“We have no explosives powerful enough to destroy that.” Hendrik sighed. “That is our only way into Sniflheim.”

The party collectively sighed as they didn’t know how to get around the boulder.

However, in their disappointment, a dark shadow formed beneath the ship.

A dark laugh echoed everywhere. They looked around for any sign of movement when the water erupted across from the ship.

“That delicious smell of human flesh! I would know it anywhere.”

Not too far from the ship, Alizarin emerged from the sea once more. His massive figure swam closer towards the ship as he had his eyes set on everyone.

Alizarin grinned with his hundreds of teeth partly exposed now. “Ah! The Luminary and friends. I cannot wait to crush your bodies at the bottom of my domain.”

Tristan jumped to the deck. He prepared to fire a Mystic Arrow when Rab got in the way. “Not yet, laddie,” warned Rab. “Remember what happened last time. We have to think more strategically.”

Alizarin cackled. The Red Orb dangled from the antenna on his head as red magic flared around him. “Yes, foolish humans. Cower before me! You are powerless against the true Lord of the Sea.”

“We do not fear you, beast!” shouted Tristan as he grabbed his bow and an arrow. 

Hendrik and Jade nodded as they drew their weapons.

Erik backed away. “What is going on? I’m so confused.”

Alizarin turned his red eyes towards Erik as he noticed Erik was the most openly afraid. A horrid laugh escaped from his mouth. “I choose you to be the first to die.” Crimson energy gathered around the Reb Orb with Alizarin’s body glowing in red light. The barrier that protected Alizarin last time was protecting him again now as he prepared to fire an energy blast directly at Erik.

“No!” shouted everyone.

“Erik!” shouted Garrett.

The blast neared Erik and would easily kill him. 

However, before the blast could reach him, Garrett jumped in the way.

Garrett got in front of Erik and wrapped his arms around him to act as a human shield. They both closed their eyes as they expected the worst. The blast of energy struck Garrett first, but what should’ve been a fatal blow turned out to do nothing.

Garrett and Erik opened their eyes to find a golden light washing over them. They pulled apart, with them noticing exactly where the light was coming from. The light originated from Garrett’s left hand.

The Mark of Light burned with tremendous energy. Garrett had tears in his eyes as he realized what just happened. Garrett’s courageous act of self-sacrifice somehow managed to restore his powers as the Luminary. 

“Put courage in your heart,” said Garrett as he repeated the Seer’s words, “and lightning in your hand.”

Erik gasped as he stared at Garrett’s hand. He briefly glanced to himself as he noticed a golden light around himself too, which slowly faded. “This? This is so crazy.”

“Erik!” Rab waved over to Erik. “Stay with Sylvando! We can handle the rest.”

“Right.” Erik turned to Garrett and smiled. “Thank you. For saving me.”

Garrett smiled. “That’s what best friends are for.”

A tear trickled down Erik’s face. He didn’t bother to wipe it away as he ran above deck to reach Sylvando at the helm so that he wouldn’t get caught up in the fight.

In the meantime, Garrett looked back at Alizarin, who was still astonished that he survived a direct attack. Garrett clenched his fist as he raised it into the air. “Alizarin! You think you’re Lord of the Sea, but you are Lord of Nothing! Feel the power of the Luminary!”

Light ascended from Garrett’s hand and into the sky. Suddenly, the symbol of the Mark of Light pierced through the dark clouds. Everyone gasped as a bolt of divine lightning came down from the sky to strike Alizarin at full force.

Alizarin howled in agony. The red barrier shattered as the divine powers of the Luminary proved too much for his dark powers.

Tristan nodded. “This is our chance! We have to defeat Alizarin now while his barrier is down.” He fired an arrow at Alizarin, which directly pierced his skin. He smirked as they stood a chance now. He grabbed another arrow and fired at Alizarin’s head, piercing his cheek in the process. “Garrett! Gramps! Get ready to use the Solar Flare. Hendrik and Jade, help me keep Alizarin distracted.”

“Roger!”

Alizarin swung his hands at the ship. He tricked to knock the ship over, but Hendrik and Jade were quick.

Hendrik dragged his greatsword against Alizarin’s open palm with Jade doing the same with her spear. They dug deep enough to draw blood from Alizarin, causing him more pain as he brought his hands to his chest.

“How dare you!” Alizarin howled. “You dare attack one of Lord Mordegon’s Spectral Sentinels!”

Jade backed away as she kept a close watch on Alizarin’s movement. “We’ll do more than attack you. We’ll kill you just like we did to Booga!”

“And Tyriant!” shouted Hendrik.

Alizarin glared at them. “I will not fall as easily as my comrades.”

“You will!” Tristan already slung his bow back before drawing his fingers to simulate firing an arrow. His Mark of Heart glowed brightly. “Mystic Arrow!”

A golden arrow sailed across the ship to strike Alizarin in the face.

Rab brought his hands to his chest. “Now’s our moment, laddie! Time to show them what the Luminary can really do.” A mandala formed beneath his feet as he gathered a silver orb. “Pearly Gates!” 

Garrett brought his hand to his chest. The energy burning from the Mark of Light brought Garrett much joy as he missed the pain and power. He closed his eyes as he raised his hand forward once more. “Quadrasword!” A golden sword erupted from his hand just as Rab fired the silver orb. Their attacks merged as one with the sword growing twice the size as the silver orb created a surge of energy that wrapped around the sword.

“Solar Flare!” shouted Garrett and Rab.

The Solar Flare ripped through Alizarin’s torso, inflicting maximum damage.

Threads of darkness arose from Alizarin’s body as it slowly began to disintegrate. “Lord Mordegon...forgive...me.”

Alizarin crumbled into nothing with the Red Orb floating towards the ship.

The Red Orb landed in Erik’s hand. His eyes widen as he stared at the orb, feeling something familiar tugging at his heart.

Sylvando wrapped his arms around Erik. “Good save, buddy! We wouldn’t want to lose that orb.”

“The orb,” whispered Erik.

“Hold onto it for now.” Garrett looked up at Erik from the helm. He had a big grin on his face. “I know you don’t remember, but that orb is special to us. It’s what set us on our journey.”

Tristan nodded. “You and Garrett rescued me from a pair of monsters that were looking to steal it.” He stared at Garrett. “That was when I learned I have a brother.”

Garrett reached for Tristan’s hand before looking back up to Erik. “And that’s when I made a true friend.”

Erik smiled as he brought the Red Orb close to his chest. “I’ll protect it!”

Light arose from beneath the ocean. They all appeared confused at first until a bubble of magic swallowed the ship that seemed very familiar. 

A gentle voice echoed across the bubble as the ship was slowly pulled underneath the water.

“Luminary. The sea speaks clearly to me once more. You defeated Alizarin, which means I can reach you again.” Queen Marina’s voice echoed, bringing a smile to everyone except for Erik, who just looked utterly lost. “I understand what you seek to accomplish next. Now that the sea is under my authority once more, I can provide you with the help you need.”

“You have our thanks, Queen Marina!” said Garrett. “But how do you intend to help us?”

The Salty Stallion sailed beneath the currents. They couldn’t see exactly where they were going, but they knew they were being pulled somewhere.

“Sniflheim is shrouded in darkness. You must liberate it from a golden menace. I have cleared you a path. Go to Sniflheim, and do what you must before returning to Arboria.”

The bubble rose above the surface with it popping. Behind them was the golden boulder that blocked obstructed their path, and in front of them was the port of Sniflheim.

Hendrik stood wide-eyed and lost his grip over his greatsword. “That...such magic. And now we’re at Sniflheim.”

Jade chuckled as she patted him on the shoulder. “You’ll get used to it. The Undersea Queen is a close ally of ours. She always comes through when we need her most.”

“I see.”

Garrett turned his attention to Sniflheim. The Mark of Light still burning bright as he genuinely felt that they stood a chance against Mordegon now that they defeated three Spectral Sentinels, and he had his powers back. “You heard the queen. We have a frozen kingdom to save! Sylv, make port!”

“Ay! Ay! Captain!” cheered Sylvando.

The Salty Stallion sailed onward with none of them knowing what to expect next, but given Queen Marina’s warning, they did know two things.

First, Sniflheim was in danger and need of their aid. Second, if this threat worried Queen Marina, then it could only mean one thing. They should expect to battle another Spectral Sentinel.


	19. Greedy Heart

The Salty Stallion arrived at the docks of Sniflheim. The party grabbed some warmer clothes before leaving the ship. They left the ship, still riding on the high of defeating another of Mordegon’s Spectral Sentinels.

However, their joy quickly melted away as they noticed the air was heavy with sorrow.

The docks were surprisingly empty, which reminded them of their last visit. There weren’t any snowstorms raging, though, so it was unlikely that Krystalinda did something to the people. 

“What is with everyone?” asked Jade.

Sylvando nodded. “They’re so dreary. You think someone stole their puppies.”

Hendrik crossed his arms over his chest. “There doesn’t appear to be any damage to the town from Yggdrasil’s fall. But the undersea queen mentioned darkness shadowing the kingdom.”

“Ay.” Rab stroked his chin. “Everyone seems more on guard than normal. It can’t be something as simple as a standard monster attack. Something bigger is going on.”

Erik tugged on his dark coat. “Something feels wrong.”

“We should ask around.” Tristan led them to the castle gates, which were slightly ajar. The castle town wasn’t openly hostile, but few people wandered freely. Most kept indoors, even though the weather was surprisingly pleasant.

Garrett followed. He rubbed his hand as he still felt the burn after regaining his Luminary powers. He felt so grateful to have his Mark of Light back, but he was so concerned for the people of Sniflheim that he didn’t know what to expect next. 

Erik walked a little closer to Garrett as he looked around the town with a nervous gaze. His eyes soon turned back to Garrett. “Um...thanks for saving me back on the boat.”

“You already thanked me. Remember?” Garrett patted Erik on the back. “You’re welcome. I wasn’t about to let my best friend die.”

“Best friend,” whispered Erik.

They walked deeper into town, where they heard whispers of a “gold fever” attacking people. They didn’t hear much else as they assumed the “gold fever” had something to do with hunting for gold.

A shriek echoed across town. The party looked at the city fountain, where an older woman wept as her body slowly turned solid gold.

The party gasped while the townspeople continued about their day but with sorrowful expressions.

Rab gulped as he approached the golden woman. “So that’s what this gold fever is. There is something turning people to gold.”

“Is it a curse?” asked Tristan. “Or some disease?”

Jade shook her head. “I can’t think of any disease that would turn people to gold.”

Erik stared at the golden woman. His eyes widened as the woman’s predicament scratched at something long forgotten. He bit his tongue with the memory scratching its way to the surface but not well enough to give him a clue as to why this moment felt so familiar.

Garrett grabbed onto Erik’s arms. He called his name as he tried to pull him back from whatever memory haunted him now. “Erik! Can you hear me?”

“Mi...a,” wept Erik.

“Mia?” said Sylvando.

“Oh dear!” The party looked back as the city’s priest walked over to the fountain. He frowned as he stared at the golden woman. “Not another one. This is no good at all. And we’re no closer to finding a cure.”

The priest offered a prayer to the golden woman when he turned over to the party. His eyes lit up when his gaze fell onto Erik. “Oh! Erik? Is that you, lad?”

“Huh?” said Erik. 

Tristan tilted his head. “Do you know our friend? He’s lost his memory.”

The priest nodded. “I did. He’s a little older now, but I recognize that boy’s face. Why don’t you join me at the church and I’ll do what I can to help.”

*~*

The party followed the priest into the church, where they could discuss Erik.

After learning that Erik was a close companion and suffered from memory loss, the priest felt comfortable with revealing Erik’s past, given his situation.

The priest had them sit on the pews while a fire roared to keep them warm.

Jade crossed her legs as she leaned against the pew. “So Erik is from Sniflheim?” 

“Not quite,” said the priest. “The boy came from a nearby village. He was left orphaned along with his sister Mia.”

“His sister!”

Erik frowned. He still had no memories of his life, but the name Mia poked at his heart. “Mia…”

Garrett reached out to squeeze Erik’s hand. “Then what happened?”

“They were taken in by the Vikings to the northwest of the city. Well, taken in is a generous description. Erik and Mia were child slaves. I would see them whenever the Vikings came to town to sell their wares.”

“What of his sister?” asked Rab. “We never met her.”

The priest shrugged. “I don’t know where she is. The Vikings have returned several times, but I hadn’t seen Erik until now. If I have to guess, something happened to her around the same time Erik left.”

Erik frowned. “Mia…”

Garrett couldn’t begin to imagine what happened to Mia, but his heart told him it had to be something horrible if Erik left.

Tristan got up from the pew to pat Garrett’s shoulder. “Maybe we should leave Erik here for a while. Something might help jog his memory. And we still need to figure out how to fix this gold fever.”

“Oh!” The priest jumped from the pew. “If you want to help, then I recommend going to the palace. Queen Frysabel and her court have been studying the fever since it started a few weeks ago.”

“Alright.” Garrett turned to the others. “Can y’all look after Erik, while Tristan and I are away?”

“Of course.”

*~*

Garrett and Tristan entered Sniflheim Castle without any trouble. The guards recognized them from the last time, which made things easy on them.

The guards escorted them into the throne room, where a tired Queen Frysabel sat on her throne as Snorri rambled about the gold fever.

“It is getting worse, my queen. If we don’t do something soon, then everyone in the kingdom will fall to the illness,” said Snorri.

“And what do we know about it?” asked Queen Frysabel. “We can’t stop the disease if we know nothing of its origins.”

“We have a lead. Our scouts noticed golden monsters roaming around the Vikings’ territory.”

Queen Frysabel nodded as they finally knew something of value. However, it still wasn’t enough for them to do anything to help the people. “It’s something, but still not enough. We do not know if these monsters are the cause or the symptoms of this gold fever.” She sighed. She was about to leave when Garrett and Tristan approached the throne. She gasped with a smile spreading across her face. “Garrett! Tristan! Oh, praise Yggdrasil.”

Queen Frysabel left the throne with Snorri following. “I would hate to make such a request since you just got here, but we are in desperate need of help.”

Garrett smirked. “We’re aware. We saw an old woman turn to gold.”

“Now, we’re here to help!” said Tristan. “We overheard you and Snorri talking. Is that all you know about the gold fever?” Tristan looked around the throne room to notice someone was missing. “Huh. Where’s Krystalinda? She’s not involved in the gold fever, is she?”

Queen Frysabel and Snorri sighed.

Snorri shook his head. “After the gold fever started, the townspeople feared Krystalinda was responsible for the illness. Even without her powers, they were about to riot. She had us lock her in the dungeon for everyone’s safety.”

“But she may know more,” said Queen Frysabel. “She’s been studying the disease too. You should speak to her.”

Tristan crossed his arms. “Leave it to us.” His joyful tone gave Queen Frysabel and Snorri the hope they needed after weeks of suffering.

Tristan left the throne room with Garrett as they headed for the dungeons.

Tristan sighed. “So this gold fever may involve the Vikings too. The same Vikings that enslaved Erik, and his sister.”

Garrett nodded. “This is too much of a coincidence. And with Queen Marina’s warning, I can’t help but feel a Spectral Sentinel is involved.”

Keeping close and speaking quietly, they walked down the hallways.

“I think so too.” Tristan bit his lip. “Aside from Jasper, there are two more Sentinels: Indignus and Gyldygga.” He started to think back to his wedding day when he first met the Sentinels. He didn’t recall much, but there was one that stood out to him. He stopped in the middle of the hallway as he could picture it now. “Gyldygga! Of course.”

Garrett tilted his head. “Of course, what?”

“One of the Spectral Sentinels is this beast made from gold. If a Spectral Sentinel is involved, then I’m willing to bet its Gyldygga.”

“That would make senes. Let’s see what Krystalinda knows first before we regroup with the others.”

*~*

Down in the dungeons, Krystalinda looked surprisingly cozy. While she locked herself away in a dungeon, she wasn’t in a dank one like Garrett, and Erik found themselves in back at Heliodor. The cell had a decent enough bed with a fireplace and a desk stacked with books. She even had a tea kettle.

They clearly locked Krystalinda away in a cell for the “noble” prisoners.

Krystalinda took a sip from her tea as she looked away from her books to see Garrett and Tristan. A cocky smirk spread across her face. “I knew you didn’t die.”

“Excuse me?” said Tristan.

“Just before Yggdrasil fell, I had a vision that it would happen.” Krystalinda got up from her desk and walked over to the cell bars. “I saw you at ground zero, so I almost assumed you and your friends died, but I figured you’d be too stubborn to let that happen. And here you are, you have a talent for showing up at the perfect time.”

Garrett rolled his eyes. “How are you having visions if your magic is gone?”

“I can still divine things without real power.” Krystalinda clasped her hands. “Now, princes, I suppose you’re here to stop this gold fever.” She turned her attention over to Tristan. “And, you, pretty one, you figured out the source all on your own.”

Tristan gasped. “Do you read minds now?”

Krystalinda chuckled. “No, but there is an echo. I can hear nearly everything that goes on in the castle from down here. As to the gold fever, you’re right. My studies proved that this is a curse, and, just like the spell I placed over Sniflheim, it can be reversed by defeating the spellcaster. If you do as I say, then we can confirm where the spellcaster is.”

“How?”

“You will perform a locator spell,” said Krystalinda. “Now, follow my instructions.”

Garrett and Tristan listened carefully. Their marks burned with power as they used their magic to narrow down the source of the curse.

Waves of golden light washed over the dungeon with Krystlinda mesmerized at first before she regained composure. She picked at a golden light and tossed it at the map of the kingdom. She smirked as the light struck precisely where she expected.

The light faded as the spell ended. A dark mark remained on the map with Krystalinda pointing it out to them.

“Those are the Viking caves to the northwest of the castle.” Krystalinda went back to her desk and sipped her tea. “Use that boat of yours to reach the caves. Then you can do your heroic thing and slap around whoever is responsible for this curse.”

“We appreciate the guidance, Krystalinda,” said Tristan. “It’s good to see that you truly did turn a new leaf.”

Krystalinda glared at him. “Go be heroes. Don’t make me regret helping you.”

Garrett smirked. “We’ll take care of this curse. You’ll have your freedom back by the end of the day.”

“Don’t fill a girl’s head with false promises.”

*~*

As Garrett and Tristan left the palace, screams echoed across the city. Before they had the chance to think twice, they saw knights rushing towards the gate along with the rest of their party.

Golden monsters invaded the city. The monsters grabbed anyone who turned gold and made their way out the gates for the dock.

“Oh, no!” Tristan drew his rapier. 

“Hurry!” Garrett grabbed his sword.

They rushed after the monsters just as their friends and the knights tried to block the exit off.

Amongst the crowd of monsters, they saw Erik cowering as a pair of golden skeletons surrounded him. 

“Erik!” shouted Garrett and Tristan.

Jade rushed over. “There you are! The monsters broke into the church and captured Erik while we were fighting.”

“Of course, they did.”

A golden, armored knight chuckled. It swung its sword to the air to summon a barrage of lightning bolts. The lightning bombarded everyone near the gates with the party and knights doing all they could not get struck.

Lightning struck the buildings and trees, causing a few fires to brew in the freezing environment.

“For the glory of Gyldygga!” shouted the golden monsters.

The monsters carried off the golden people and Erik.

Sylvando and Jade acted quickly. They scaled the wall of city gates to get high enough to rescue Erik.

Sylvando cracked his whip and flung it over the gates. “Erik! Catch!”

Erik looked up. He extended his hand out to catch the edge of the whip before the monsters could push him onto the dock.

“Now!” Sylvando and Jade pulled on the whip with a few knights helping. They pulled hard enough to lift Erik into the air just enough to get out of the monster’s reach.

Before he could crash against the gate, Erik released the whip and landed onto a pile of snow.

Garrett and the others ran out the gate with the knights backing them up. The golden skeletons turned as they were ready to charge, but the golden knight stopped its comrades.

“Leave the boy! We got the master’s other prizes.” The golden knight raised its sword once more to call forth more lightning.

Rab threw his arms into the air. “Magic Barrier!” A silver barrier spread out to cover them before the lightning could strike. Garrett and Tristan quickly laid their hands onto Rab with their marks glowing as they offered him more power.

The barrier grew in size to shield the city.

However, while they rescued Erik, the golden monsters escaped on their ship with the golden people.

Hendrik sighed. “We failed to protect everyone.”

Erik frowned. “I’m sorry...if I hadn’t gotten captured.”

“It’s not your fault.” Garrett knelt over to Erik. He looked at Erik closely for any sign of injury.

Tristan nodded as Jade and Sylvando joined them. “Besides, we know where the monsters are going, and, thanks to Krystalinda, we officially know how to break the curse.”

“You do?” asked Rab. “Let me guess; we have to defeat the monsters’ boss?”

Garrett nodded. “But the boss is likely a Spectral Sentinel, so it won’t be easy. Is everyone ready to sail for Viking territory?”

“Ready!” said the others.

Erik got up to his feet. He clenched his fists. “I want to go with you!” He ignored the surprised looks on their faces. “I...I know I’m not acting like the Erik you knew, and I can’t fight, but...if I grew up around the Vikings and my sister then maybe一”

“Going home might jog your memories?” finished Jade. Erik nodded in response.

Garrett patted Erik on the shoulder. “You know, getting your memories might hurt more than you think. You sure you’re ready for that?”

“I am.”

“Then, we’re off!” Tristan pointed at the Salty Stallion. “You ready, Captain Sylv?”

Sylvando smirked as he joined in pointing at their ship. “Ay, ay, First Mate Tristan!”

*~*

The Salty Stallion reached Viking territory without any trouble from golden monsters or sea beasts.

The party docked in a cavern that led to the heart of the Viking’s base. Except, they didn’t see any Vikings, which led them to believe that the Vikings fell to the gold fever too. They approached carefully as they could hear the monsters cheering about capturing their latest golden bounties.

“Master Gyldygga will be most pleased!”

“Our reward shall be most great!”

Cheering continued to echo throughout the caverns as the party finally decided to do something about the monsters. Erik kept back since he was too vulnerable to put up a real fight.

Rushing through a wooden door, Garrett led the party into the monster’s lair.

Piles of gold coins and jewels littered the floor with a handful of golden statues. Except they knew the statues weren’t statues but people. The golden knight and golden skeletons gasped as they saw the party.

The golden knight raised its sword. “Stop them!”

“Not a chance!” Fire formed in front of Garrett as his Mark of Light glowed brightly. He flung a colossal fireball at the monsters with Tristan and Rab joining him. Tristan threw a spear of ice, while Rab unleashed a blast of dark energy.

Their attacks crashed into the golden monsters, obliterated them in a single blow.

Golden ash served as the only reminder of the monsters’ existence.

Jade walked across the room and took count of the golden statues. “These are the people they took from Sniflheim just now, but they’ve taken more. Where could they be?”

“Perhaps,” Hendrik walked over to Jade, “the monsters have another lair. We should keep looking.”

Sylvando walked a bit further away from the party. “Does anyone else feel a draft?”

They joined Sylvando to find an end to the cave. They found another exit to the cave that led to the mountains, but most peculiar was a wooden door tied against a gap between the mountains. The door was held in place by a tattered rope and a few nails.

Rab scrunched his nose. “That’s curious. What might be behind it.”

They opened the door to find a home within the cavern. A pair of bed mats pushed against the mountains with a camp set, amongst other supplies.

At the center of the cavern was a pile of melted gold that long dried up.

Tristan extended his hand out to the frozen gold. “I can feel the echoes of magic. Dark magic too. I’m not certain if dark magic released something or if something was containing dark magic.”

Erik gasped as he stared at the spot. “Mia…” He shook his head. “Mia!”

Garrett rushed over to Erik, taking hold of his hands. “Erik, it’s okay. We’re here. Are you remembering something?”

“This…” Erik closed his eyes as tears ran down his face. “This is home.”

Jade looked around with a frown forming on her face. “So, this is where you and Mia grew up.”

Hendrik stepped towards the exit of the cave when he noticed something growing from the mountain. Well, not so much as growing, but bursting forth. “Garrett! Look.” He pointed at the mountain where a tiny root of Yggdrasil broke through to the surface.

Garrett nodded. He looked back at Erik, squeezing his hands. “I can help you get your memories back, but it won’t be pretty. Are you ready?”

“Please.” Erik nodded. 

Walking over to the root, Garrett took a deep breath. He extended his hand out to the root with his Mark of Light growing bright.

_Images flashed before everyone to unveil Erik’s past. They witnessed a much younger Erik living here with the Vikings, finding refuge within this cavern. It was here that he also lived in peace with his younger sister, Mia. Mia looked a lot like Erik with the same blue-hair but was shorter and spunkier._

_Mia laughed in all the memories, hiding her pain of living as a slave. Erik laughed to hide his pain too, and always threw himself into danger with the Vikings to protect Mia._

_The memories shifted to show Erik only a year or so younger than when Garrett met him. Erik passed a necklace over to Mia, which allowed her to turn things to gold. However, Mia would grow to abuse the power, and when they tried to remove the necklace from her, Mia was inflicted with a curse. She turned into a golden statue with Erik watching, utterly horrified by what happened._

The vision ended with Erik screaming.

“Mia!” Erik had tears running down his face as he dropped to his hands and knees. “Damn it! Why couldn’t I save you? Why...why did I have to give you that necklace?”

Garrett and the others gathered around him. Garrett tried to kneel over, but Erik surprised them by pushing himself back to his feet. “Erik? Is it you?”

Erik took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and nodded. “I’m me again. Thanks, partner.” He pulled Garrett into a tight hug before pulling away. He looked at everyone else with a smile. “I’d hug you all, but we don’t have the time. My sister is supposed to be here, but now she’s missing. I have a feeling that Gyldygga took her.”

“Then that means we have to rescue her,” said Sylvando.

“Are you up for this?” asked Jade. “You just got your memories back. Do you think your body, much less your mind, is up for this fight?”

“I have to be,” said Erik. “I already failed Mia once. She spent the last five years trapped as a statue. I have to save what’s left of her.”

Rab nodded. “We’ll help you, laddie. And speaking of what happened to Mia, I’m sure that we can figure out a way to break her curse. With everything I know and my grandsons’ powers, surely we could save her.”

Erik smirked. “Thanks, gramps. I appreciate it.”

“But how did you lose your memories in the first place?” asked Hendrik.

Erik blinked at Hendrik for a moment. “Whoa, that’s weird seeing you here.” He shook his head. “I...those memories are fuzzier. I remember wandering around Heliodor on my own for a bit; then, I got captured by monsters. Then I escaped, but then I was fighting this giant dude in tiny armor who claimed to be a Spectral Sentinel.”

“Tiny armor?” Tristan gasped. “You fought Indignus alone!”

“Yeah, it clearly didn’t go well,” said Erik. “I remember hearing a voice, offering me more power to survive the fight, but it cost me my memories. And I was wandering everywhere alone when I got on a boat that was attacked by monsters.”

Garrett smirked. “Well, it looks like you had quite the adventure while we were separated.”

Erik nodded. “Evidently.” He went over to a pile of junk to find something useful. It was a simple dagger, but it would do the job since he didn’t have any better equipment with him. He led them out of the cavern, taking the path further north where they found something quite surprising. “Oh shit! That wasn’t here before.”

Built against the mountains, a golden palace glistened in the sunlight. The palace towered over them and easily rivaled the magnificence of Sniflheim castle.

Tristan whistled. “If I were a Spectral Sentinel, then I’d choose to live there.”

“That’s where we’ll find Gyldygga.” Garrett drew his sword, prompting everyone else to draw their weapons too as they prepared for battle. “There’s no turning back now. We have to save the people of Sniflheim and Mia.”

Erik clenched onto the hilt of his dagger as he marched towards the palace. “Let’s go.”

*~*

The glistening lights of the golden palace irritated everyone’s eyes. The walls and floors were completely gold with it reinforcing just how tacky of an interior designer Gyldygga was.

Erik didn’t allow the irritating shine of the gold to distract him. He kept his focus on rescuing Mia as he feared what type of sick freak Gyldygga could be given its obsession with gold.

Walking deeper into the palace, they found more golden statues of people and animals. It left a creepy feeling in their guts as they expected everything gold that looked like a living being was likely a victim of gold fever.

Garrett clenched his sword while they slowly climbed upstairs. “We should be close now. I can’t imagine it being that easy to hide a giant, golden wolf.”

“A giant wolf, eh?” said Erik. “Mordegon sure does like his Sentinels big.”

Tristan snorted. “Tell me about it. Even Jasper can shapeshift into a giant demon.”

Jade cringed. “And that’s your husband.”

They found themselves standing before a golden pair of large doors. They nodded at each other and knew well that this had to be where Gyldygga nested.

They pushed the doors open and slowly stepped into the throne room. They found a figure sitting on a golden chair who easily ignored their loud interruption. As they got closer, everyone gasped with Erik’s hands trembling. Seated upon the throne was a blue-haired girl in a red vest and shorts.

“Mia!” shouted Erik

Mia rolled her eyes. She adjusted her stance with the ruby, gold necklace around her neck swaying as she held in her hand the Yellow Orb. “Mia? I haven’t gone by that name for a long time. I go by Gyldygga now.”

Tristan snorted. “Gyldygga? What a crappy name.”

Mia chuckled. “After I went through all that trouble to provide gold for your wedding! What an ungrateful prince you are.” Mia got up from the throne and started to approach them. “As for you, dear brother, you left me all alone in the dark. If Lord Mordegon hadn’t sensed my anguish and released me, then I would’ve been trapped forever.”

Erik flinched. “I...there was nothing I could do to save you, Mia! Don’t you remember? I tried to get that cursed necklace off you. But it wouldn’t let you go.”

“It didn’t, and now it’s given me so much power.” Mia squeezed onto the Yellow Orb. She glared over at Erik while giving a dangerous smirk. Threads of darkness arose from the necklace and started to wrap themselves around her body. “The power is mine. The power to create the gold fever, to turn our Viking masters into statues, and to rule this gorgeous palace! It is all mine!”

Darkness erupted from Mia’s body, washing over the throne room.

Garrett and Tristan raised their hands. Their marks ignited with power to create a barrier powerful enough to withstand Mia’s power.

“This rage?” Rab groaned. “The cursed necklace is feeding off her.”

“We must find a way to remove it from her,” said Hendrik. “Surely that will also free her from Mordegon’s control too.”

Erik nodded. “I got an idea.”

Mia laughed as the darkness warped around her body. Gold encased her body. She transformed into the frightening beast that Tristan saw at his wedding. The golden, armored wolf howled as Mia glared at everyone. The Yellow Orb attached to her tail sparkled in darkness as she stomped towards the party.

“Die, brother! You abandoned me, so I will destroy you!”

Erik drew his knife. He pushed himself through the barrier, with everyone calling on him to get back.

Erik ignored their protests as he charged after Mia. 

Mia raised her clawed hand and prepared to dice Erik apart.

However, Erik stopped mid-run. He raised his knife then released it, allowing it to drop on the ground. He left himself completely defenseless. “Do it, Mia. Punish me for failing you.” Mia swung her clawed hand. Erik closed his eyes and braced himself while everyone screamed.

Dust rose, and the ground trembled. 

When the dust settled, Erik was still standing. Mia struck the ground just inches away from where Erik stood.

“Why?” Mia growled. “Why would you expose yourself like that?”

Erik opened his eyes. Tears trickled down his face as he cracked a smile. “Because, idiot, you’re my sister. And I love you.”

Mia gasped.

The darkness around the Yellow Orb began to shift as a red light glistened in Erik’s pocket.

Erik reached for the Red Orb, which responded to the Yellow Orb’s presence. Light erupted from the Red Orb along with the Indigo Orb and Green Orb. Their radiance pierced through the darkness to restore the Yellow Orb’s pure brilliance.

Mia howled in pain as her armored body started to crumble. The armor broke along the torso with golden light erupting from within as the true Mia was left out in the open. However, darkness continued to shroud her as the necklace’s curse persisted in holding her prisoner.

Erik grabbed his knife. “Mia!” He charged after the armor to pull Mia free with his hands, but the darkness pushed him back.

The blast of dark energy nearly knocked Erik from his feet.

Golden pillars erupted from the ground to block Erik from getting any closer to Mia.

“Damn it!” shouted Erik.

“It’s not over yet.” 

Garrett ran to Erik’s side. He raised his hand with his Mark of Light growing in power. The golden pillar started to shrink just enough to give Erik the space he needed. “Your love is reaching out to Mia,” said Garrett. “Keep it up! Be the brother she needs.”

Erik nodded. He ran over to Mia and took a leap of faith. “I won’t fail you again, Mia! I will save you.”

Mia opened her eyes. She could see through the darkness that sought so desperately to swallow her whole.

When Erik was just about to reach Mia, the necklace erupted with a golden barrier. The barrier kept Erik from getting any closer, but it had another consequence. The barrier started to turn Erik into gold.

Mia gasped. “No! Erik, get away from me. I won’t take you down with me.”

Erik shook his head as he forced his hand through the barrier. In doing so, his entire arm instantly turned to gold with more of his body turning gold too. “I don’t care, Mia. If it saves you, then I will gladly pay the price.”

Throwing all his weight, Erik pierced the barrier. He wrapped his body around Mia just as his entire body turned to gold.

The armor crumbled along with what remained of the golden pillars.

Mia lost her breath as she watched Erik lose his life. Tears swelled up from her eyes as she reached to touch his hard face. “Erik...no, not you.” Mia wept. “No! No! No! You, idiot! Why would you give up your life for me? I don’t deserve it. All I ever did was get you in trouble and cause you so much pain.” She buried her face against Erik’s golden chest. “Erik, please come back. I’m sorry that I didn’t listen to you sooner. I’m sorry that I let my greed get the best of me. I’m sorry for everything.”

Mia grabbed onto the necklace, pulling at it with all her might. “Erik! I love you!”

The Yellow Orb rolled away from the wreckage of the golden armor. It bumped against Mia and Erik’s legs. The contact caused a bright light to arise from the orb, which struck the necklace. As Mia pulled at the necklace, the Yellow Orb’s light tore at the necklace’s links. Mia pulled just a little harder than before, and the necklace finally shattered.

With the necklace broken, the curse broke too.

Erik’s body returned to normal as he wrapped his arms around Mia. A smile formed on his face as he pulled her even closer. “I knew you loved me.”

Mia continued to weep as the broken remains of the necklace laid beneath them. She wrapped her arms around Erik, holding onto him as tightly as she could.

*~*

It was just as Krystalinda said. Defeating Gyldygga broke the curse of gold fever. Everything Mia turned into gold regained their proper form. 

With the Vikings and townspeople restored to normal, the Salty Stallion got very crowded as they sailed back to Sniflheim. The Vikings helped as much as they could, but Mia destroyed most of their ships while she was Gyldygga.

Upon arriving back to the city, celebrations lasted well into the night. Families were reunited, people regained their joy, and Krystalinda regained her freedom. Everyone in Sniflheim could rest easy tonight as they were safe once more.

Queen Frysabel opened the palace doors to everyone with a grand feast already prepared as she anticipated the party’s success. 

As everyone celebrated, Tristan slipped away under cover of darkness. He took with him a bottle of wine and walked over to a cliff at the edge of town.

Tristan dangled his legs over the edge as he sat comfortably and drank from the bottle.

“You keep slipping away from your companions like you want me to take you away.”

  
Tristan took another sip from the bottle before holding it up. “Or maybe I felt like taking a moment to think in peace. A lot happened. I need time to process.”

Jasper took the bottle and took a sip. “That’s true. But, still, I find it curious that you would go so far away from everyone knowing how easy it would be for me to find you.”

“I’m getting used to it.” Tristan grabbed the bottle. “So, your Gyldygga. She’s Mia again. And it’s got me thinking.”

“You can’t save me if that’s what you’re thinking.” Jasper floated over the cliff and stared down at the sea. “Mia is just a scared, little girl that got inflicted with a curse. Mordegon used her fears to his advantage, whereas I gave up my soul willingly. There is nothing left to save.”

Tristan shook his head. “It can’t be true.”

Jasper closed his eyes and smiled. “You go from wanting to kill me to wanting to save me. How tragic.” He extended his hand out to Tristan once more. “Come with me, my love. Forget this war. And let us both live in peace.”

“Peace.” Tristan sighed. “There can be no peace so long as Mordegon lives.” He dropped the bottle into the sea, allowing the glass to shatter once it struck the rock with the tide pulling the broken shards under. He started to get back on his feet to get a good look at Jasper. “I love you so much, Jasper, but not at the expense of everyone else. So I offer you this chance, Jasper. Abandon Mordegon and his plans. And walk by my side.”

A chuckle escaped from Jasper’s lips as he floated over to Tristan. He traced his finger along Tristan’s chin. “I am where I belong. There are no switching sides for me.” Jasper gave Tristan a gentle kiss. “Farewell, my love.”

Darkness wrapped around Jasper’s body as he disappeared once more.

Tristan frowned. He knew there was no way to save Jasper truly. He knew it was pointless to try, but his heart wouldn’t allow him to abandon hope.

Tristan walked away from the cliff and started to head in the direction of town when he found Hendrik standing on the middle of the path. Seeing Hendrik startled Tristan, but he tried not to make it that obvious.

However, Hendrik knew Tristan too well.

Hendrik walked up the path. He extended a hand out to Tristan. “I heard what you and Jasper spoke of. I’m sorry there isn’t more that can be done. Even I hoped your words might sway him.”

Tristan smiled. “Of course you did. You’ve known Jasper since you were boys.” Tristan walked into Hendrik’s arms and rested his head against his hard chest. Hendrik wrapped his arms around Tristan, gently rubbing his back. Tristan couldn’t even remember the last time he hugged Hendrik like this. 

While Hendrik was a demanding teacher, Hendrik did show Tristan some affection growing up. As a child, Tristan saw Hendrik as an uncle. Hendrik brought some comfort, giving Tristan the illusion of having a real family. As an adult, Tristan saw Hendrik more like a jerk while he fell deeply in love with Jasper. It came with the fact that Hendrik was always around, unlike Jasper, who spent most of Tristan’s life working outside of Castle Heliodor in the surrounding towns and villages. 

Tristan hugged Hendrik back. “I don’t want to kill him.”

“Neither do I,” whispered Hendrik. “I pray Jasper will see the light. But...when the day comes, Prince Tristan, allow me the burden to put Jasper out of his misery. You are too kind of a soul to stain your hands with blood.”

Tristan frowned as he pulled himself away from Hendrik’s arms. “Let’s not think of killing tonight. We saved Mia and Sniflheim. We should be with the others celebrating.”

Hendrik nodded. He extended his arm out to Tristan. “Allow me to accompany you to town, my prince.”

A smirk grew on Tristan’s face. At times, he could appreciate Hendrik’s formality as it reminded him of far simpler times. And tonight, he could use the memories of simpler times to keep him going.

Tristan locked arms with Hendrik as they walked back to Sniflheim together.


	20. Truth in Fire

The celebrations at Sniflheim continued until the crack of dawn. Life, almost, resumed to normal for the people, as they returned to their daily lives. For the party, they continued their journey to Arboria. It was there that they hoped they would reunite with Serena and Veronica as they couldn’t picture anywhere else in the world they could be, aside from the southern continent.

A blanket of freshly fallen snow covered the ground. Garrett’s boots crunched against the sofa snow as he made his way to the city’s gates.

Everyone waited for him.

Jade crossed her arms over her chest. “We ready? If we hurry, then we can reach Arboria before day’s end.”

“Should we rush?” asked Hendrik. 

“It’s not like we got Spectral Sentinels chasing after us.” Erik stepped away from the gate. He bore a cheeky grin on his face as he walked over to Garrett. After making arrangments for Mia to stay in Sniflheim, he decided to rejoin the party properly. Knowing that Mia was taken care of, he could leave without any guilt and focus on giving Mordegon a good thrashing. “But we still need to find the girls. I’m not worried about Veronica, but Serena isn’t quite as tough.”

Sylvando nodded. “I asked around town last night if anyone saw them, but it would appear they haven’t. While it doesn’t mean they didn’t arrive closer to Arboria when we got separated, somehow, I worry that something else happened.”

“Like they got kidnapped?” Tristan shook his head and frowned. “They weren’t at Mordegon’s palace. And none of the Spectral Sentinels bragged about capturing them. I’m sure even Jasper would’ve let it slip if he found them.”

Hendrik briefly glanced over to Tristan. The mention of Jasper brought back painful memories from the last night of Tristan sharing what he felt was his final farewell to Jasper.

Rab closed his eyes. “I have a feeling we’ll find them soon. Keep the hope alive, laddies.”

“We will.” Garrett started to walk over to the Snaerfelt. “Come on. We need to find the rest of our friends and figure out how we’re going to defeat Mordegon.” There was no hesitation from the others as they all followed him out the gate.

*~*

On the Snaerfelt, the snowy field was oddly warm compared to their last visit. Even the cold of Sniflheim didn’t transfer to the Snaerfelt. It was too odd for them as they became concerned about what might be waiting for them.

The deeper they walked into the Snaereflt, the warmer it felt. 

The warmth allowed them to continue further as they weren’t shivering for warmth. They didn’t even need to take the risk of camping, but the heat felt dangerous on these snowy plains.

“Something isn’t right.” Hendrik started to unbutton his coat. “It should not be this warm.”

Erik nodded. “What is going on with this weather? It can’t be just from the wreckage of Yggdrasil’s fall.”

Jade shrugged off her coat. She hung onto it in case it got colder, but that didn’t seem like a possibility. “Anyone else feels like something is about to happen?”

“Be prepared, everybody!” Sylvando hung onto the handle of his sword. “My gut is telling me we should expect a fight. Although, I hate to think of what monster could change the weather like this.”

“It would have to be incredibly powerful.” Rab hung onto his staff. “I imagine it would be a Spectral Sentinel or something else.”

The party continued to theorize what might be responsible for the weather change when they wandered to the frozen fjord. 

Except it wasn’t quite so frozen. The waterfall trickled through the cracks of the ice. And, there was smoldering wreckage that didn’t appear to have anything to do with Yggdrasil.

However, there was a frightening sight. It left them all taking a step back as they assumed to understand the source of climate change.

The frozen prison of the Auroral Serpent no longer existed. The ice that kept the mighty beast caged in the fjord was destroyed with them coming to a single conclusion.

“The Auroral Serpent is freed,” said Tristan.

Garrett drew his sword. “Arboria has to wait. If the beast is still near then, we have to slay it, or at the very least, bind it once more.”

Erik gulped. “You want us to slay a beast that your ancestor couldn’t defeat? May Yggdrasil show us mercy.”

They walked across the fjord when they heard a deep roar come from the sky. They looked up to see something flying.

“I think I found our beast,” said Jade.

Garrett nodded. “Let’s face it!” 

*~*

Running from the fjord, the party reached an open field as the slithering figure from the sky started to swoop towards them. As the figure got closer, the party recognized it as the Auroral Serpent. 

The black-scaled dragon roared while it slithered towards them. The Auroral Serpent stopped a few yards from the party and glared at it with its amber eyes. “Fresssh meat! How delightful,” hissed the Auroral Serpent. “Itsss been ssso long sssince I lassst enjoyed human flesssh.”

Garrett raised his sword with the party preparing for battle. “You won’t take a bite out of anyone, beasty! We will defeat you.”

The Auroral Serpent laughed. “Truly? I am unbeatable. Not even the hero, Erdwin, could defeat me. He could only ssseal me.” The dragon stuck its long tongue out. It exposed more of its fangs as its white beard swayed in the breeze. As it got closer, Garrett’s Mark of Light started to glow. “That light! Erdwin’sss power. Ssso, you are the new Luminary that Mordegon warned me of.”

“Mordegon!” Rab yelled. “Of course! Only Mordegon would be mad enough to release you.”

Hendrik clenched onto the hilt of his greatsword as he had Sylvando and Erik followed him. “That means we cannot take any chances! We must do everything in our power to defeat this beast.”

“Jussst try!” The Auroral Serpent gulped as it prepared to blast them with a cloud of dark fire.

The party got away from the Auroral Serpent’s path.

Rab returned fire as he conjured a blast of dark magic that did practically no damage.

“Hit him with something harder!” Sylvando cracked his whip as he used it to strike the Auroral Serpent’s clawed hand. 

“It’s a fucking dragon, Sylv!” Erik threw his boomerang at the Auroral Serpent, which managed to strike the beast on its nose. “We can’t fight it with swords! We need canons.” 

“Or magic!” Tristan jumped onto a boulder with his Mark of Heart glowing brightly. He threw his arm into the air. The snow beneath the Auroral Serpent stirred as a massive spear of ice formed and rose to strike the dragon.

The Auroral Serpent hissed from the damage the ice did to it. It turned its gaze onto Tristan, looking at him very closely. “That light. Like Erdwin’sss light. How I hate that light!” The Auroral Serpent blasted a black fireball in the direction of Tristan.

Jade responded quickly in pushing Tristan off the boulder. They landed on a bed of snow as the fireball struck a nearby mountain. Jade pulled her head from the ground and wiped the snow from her face. “Well, I say that makes us even now. You rescued me from Booga, and I saved you from being barbecued.” 

“Fairtrade.” Tristan got back on his feet. He grabbed his bow and pulled an arrow from his quiver to fire at the Auroral Serpent.

Meanwhile, Erik tossed his boomerang again as Rab blasted the Auroral Serpent with spears of ice.

The Auroral Serpent howled as it slammed its heavy tail to the ground. The resulting impact generated a miniature earthquake that left them all unbalanced. 

However, Hendrik and Garrett were quick in regaining their equilibrium. As the Auroral Serpent started to pull its tail back, they made their attack. They dragged their blades against the tail of the dragon, making it hiss as they managed to pierce through the scales lightly.

The Auroral Serpent flew back. “Meddlesssome mortalsss! How I hate you!

Jade jumped into the air and threw her spear at the Auroral Serpent. She tossed it with enough force that it struck the dragon’s scaley underside. “Rab! Tristan!” She landed safely on the snow, doing only minimal damage to her knees. “Do it now!”

“Pearly Gates!”

“Mystic Arrow!”

Their heavenly techniques sailed across the sky to strike the Auroral Serpent at full force. 

Garrett generated power from his Mark of Light. He brought his fist to the sky. “Quaー”

The Auroral Serpent gave a mighty howl to interrupt Garrett. The dragon did more than interrupt Garrett unleashing his technique. A cloud of smoke erupted from the dragon’s mouth that generated a paralytic effect. 

The cloud passed over the party, leaving them all unable to move.

The Auroral Serpent laughed as it flew closer towards them. “Our battle isss over! Now, you ssshall be my dinner!” The Auroral Serpent opened its mouth as it flew closer, preparing to eat them all in one gulp.

The party screamed in what they felt in vain as death approached. 

However, a miracle came in the form of the gentle plucking of a harp’s strings. The notes from the harp caused the Auroral Serpent pain. The dragon howled from its sensitive hearing.

“May Heavens winds repel thee hence!”

From the top of a hill, a pair of whirling winds sailed over to the Auroral Serpent. The magical winds struck the dragon and sent it tumbling from the sky.

The snow crunched behind them as the harpist played a new tune. The notes created a healing spell that released them from the paralysis. The party breathed a sigh of relief, and when they turned, they found that their savior was none other than Serena.

Serena looked slightly different since she had a wardrobe change. Her coat swayed open to reveal a schoolgirl uniform. The lengthy skirt flowed against the breeze as her boots crunched against the snow.

Everyone ran over towards Serena with smiles on their faces. “Serena!”

Serena smiled. She resumed playing the old tune that harmed the Auroral Serpent to keep the dragon from recovering too quickly. “I’ve missed you, lot, too, but we have to defeat this beast. I can’t keep it vulnerable for much longer. You must finish it now!”

“Leave it to me!” Garrett ran towards the Auroral Serpent and prepared to strike it with his sword.

“Not alone, you won’t!” Tristan joined up with his Mark of Heart glowing. He touched Garrett’s hand, transferring power over to him.

Garrett raised his sword into the air as it became consumed in divine light. The sword grew tenfold and gathered the power necessary to defeat the Auroral Serpent. They slammed the sword down on the Auroral Serpent with the divine light inflicting maximum damage.

The Auroral Serpent gave an agonizing cry before its body faded into ash and dust.

The light dispersed as the threat finally passed.

Sylvando stood with his mouth agape. “Wow! We just defeated a monster of legend!”

Hendrik nodded. “One that not even the Luminary, Erdwin, could defeat.”

“Incredible.” Jade shook her head. She ran over to Serena to hug her. “It’s good to see that you are well, Serena. But, where’s Veronica?”

Serena frowned. “I don’t know. We got separated after the fall. I’ve been looking for her and all of you since without any luck.”

“Until now.” Rab crossed his arms over his chest. “Come now. Let’s try to find Veronica in Arboria. We’ve been nearly all over Erdrea. And my gut tells me she will be there.”

“I hope so.” Serena walked over the snowy field, leading everyone to Arboria. 

*~*

The fall to Arboria took them the remainder of the day as expected. 

Serena shared more of her journey alone with everyone. She landed on the western continent too and spent much of her time exploring it, where she briefly ended up at a girls’ finishing school in the depths of the Champs Sauvage. She defended the school from monsters, hence how she ended up with the uniform, before gradually making her way back to Arboria.

As they walked deeper into the Arborian Highlands, they noticed a great deal of destruction. Mountains got demolished, and navigating the pathway got trickier. It made sense that getting to Arboria got tricker, given that Arboria neighbored the First Forest and Yggdrasil. It would experience the most destruction of anywhere in Erdrea.

It would be a divine miracle if Arboria weren't obliterated. 

Serena felt as though she walked on eggshells and glass. The closer they got to Arboria, the more she feared what fate might’ve befallen her home.

The party arrived in Arboria with their feeling of dread passing. 

Rubble demolished parts of the village, and the gates crumbled apart. A few houses were gone too, but much of the village still stood. They walked closer into town, where they found people gathered at the agora with a flame lit as the voices of people in prayer echoing.

When they last arrived in Arboria, they found themselves interrupting a baptism. However, this time the air was thick with sorrow. Serena bowed, stopping the party from going further. The service was a memorial.

Father Benedictus stood, his back turned to the party. “May our loved ones and all who perished be welcomed in your branches once more, mighty Yggdrasil.”

“Praise be,” the people said, sadly.

Father Benedictus brushed a tear from his face. He gasped when he finally took notice of the party standing in the agora. “Merciful! It cannot be!” The panic behind his voice alerted everyone. Soon people were weeping as Father Benedictus approached them. “Serena! And the Luminary! All of you, you still live.”

Father Benedictus nearly dropped to his hands and knees. “Oh, praise be! We feared the worst when Yggdrasil fell. We’ve been too busy burying our fallen and tending to the injured even to attempt to find you.”

A couple walked over to Serena, screaming her name. Serena gasped as she reached to hug them both. “Father! Mother! It’s good to see you well.”

“Our darling girl.” Serena’s mother brushed the tears from her face. “You have no idea how grateful we are to see you.”

“What of your sister?” asked Serena’s father. “Where’s Veronica?”

Serena gasped. “Veronica isn’t here? Oh, no.”

Serena spoke with her parents and Father Benedictus about where to find Veronica. They spoke of spells and other magic that might help.

Meanwhile, a familiar man approached Garrett with a baby in his arms. 

“Luminary,” the man said, bowing to Garrett while holding onto his baby. “I...thank you for blessing my child.”

Garrett nodded. He recalled the man now as the father of the child who’s baptism they interrupted. “Your welcome, sir. How is baby Garrett? And where is your wife?”

The man sniffled as tears escaped his eyes. “She...she perished when Yggdrasil fell. Our house collapsed from the falling debris. I tried to dig them both out, but I wasn’t strong or fast enough. The opening was only big enough for my wife to push Garrett through before our house collapsed on her.”

Hushed whispers fell as they listened to the man’s tragic story.

Garrett placed his hands on the man’s shoulders. He looked to see baby Garrett sleeping peacefully in his father’s arms. “I am so sorry for your loss. Many people’s suffered since I failed to stop Mordegon during our first encounter. But I swear to you, and your son, that I will avenge your wife, and everyone who died since Yggdrasil fell. I will defeat Mordegon, I will restore Yggdrasil to life, and I will bring peace to our fallen.”

The man took a deep breath. He tried to give a smile, but couldn’t bring himself to do so. “Thank you, Luminary. I pray you succeed.” The man retreated into the crowd.

“It’s getting late.” Tristan went up to Garrett, bumping their arms together to distract him from the depressing talk. “Maybe we should get some rest at the inn.”

“Maybe,” whispered Garrett.

“Oh!” Erik’s voice boomed. He went over to Serena with a smile on his face. “The woods! When we were last here, I saw Veronica coming out of the woods. What if we tried looking for her there?”

Serena scrunched her nose. “The woods...Oh! The woods.” She smiled as she turned to the party. “Follow me! It’s not too far from town.”

Serena, excitedly, ran to the north of the village. Everyone chased after her as they didn’t know if they’d find Veronica in the woods, but they remained hopeful that they would find something.

*~*

It didn’t take them too long to find the woods. Serena spoke on the wood’s importance as it was where she and Veronica would play when they were girls.

“I’m ashamed of myself.” Serena walked with her hands over her heart. “I should’ve thought of coming here. If Erik hadn’t said something, then I would’ve forgotten all about it.”

Erik chuckled. He stretched his arms behind his head. “Yeah, I can be pretty brilliant.”

Jade rolled her eyes. “Apparently. I guess it’s true what they saw. A broken clock is correct twice a day.”

Erik growled at the jab to his ego, while everyone else.

They walked into the woods with the thicket of trees making the place feel cozy. Fireflies flew and gave some illumination alongside the stars that peaked from the trees.

Hendrik took a step forward. His knightly instincts told him to draw his weapon, but he also felt oddly at peace here. “I could see why children would play here. I’ve never felt so safe in the woods before.”

“Ay,” said Rab. “The land feels peaceful like it did when I was a boy. Monsters cannot touch this place. Even with Yggdrasil gone, I can still feel her divine presence over this land.”

“Who would’ve thought a place like this could exist,” said Sylvando.

Tristan smiled. “Should we spread out then? We can cover more ground that way.”

Garrett stepped around a tree. “No need. There she is!”

Everyone ran in Garrett’s direction. There they found Veronica sleeping against a tree with her staff next to the tree and the strange, golden flute that she played for them at the First Forest campsite in hand.

“Veronica!”

Serena knelt with a big grin on her face. “Veronica! You had us so worried. Wake up, sleepyhead.” However, when Serena went to touch Veronica, the unthinkable happened. 

Veronica’s body faded in golden light. The flute fell to the ground while the ruby on Veronica’s staff began to glow on its own.

Garrett and Tristan’s marks started to shine on their own as their power harmonized with what lingered of Veronica’s magic. 

Everyone took a deep breath as they returned to the day of Yggdrasil’s fall. 

_On that fateful day, Mordegon destroyed Yggdrasil with the Sword of Darkness. An orb of destructive energy appeared before the top of Yggdrasil that would come to consume everything with the truth finally becoming clear._

_A dirt-covered Veronica stood alone while she conjured powerful magic. Everyone’s unconscious bodies, including that of King Carnelian, floated in the air. Veronica took a deep breath. She then gave a mighty yell to create protective domes over everyone._

_“It’s up to you now!” said Veronica. “Save this world! Don’t let me down!”_

_Veronica released the magic. The orbs transported everyone to safety with it becoming clear how they survived and why they got separated. The danger of the situation and the inability of Veronica to properly concentrated is why Veronica couldn’t keep them together, but her sacrifice wasn’t pointless as they were together now._

_Veronica dropped to her knees as the magic took its toll. “Serena...it’s up to you now. Finish what we started. Protect the Luminary.” She closed her eyes and embraced what was to come next as the orb above her finally exploded, demolishing what was left of Yggdrasil._

_And in the process, the explosion claimed what was left of Veronica’s life._

The vision passed with everyone standing with jaws dropped.

Sylvando covered his mouth. “Even in the end...she thought of her friends first.” 

Erik didn’t utter a single word. He turned away and punched the nearest tree.

Jade covered her face, trying to keep herself from crying. “Oh, Veronica…”

Hendrik clenched his fist and teeth. He cursed himself for Veronica’s death, as well as to the destruction that befell Erdrea. If he had listed to Tristan sooner than maybe all of this death and destruction could’ve been averted.

Tristan moved his hands to his stomach. He did all he could to hold back his tears. “Not you too, Veronica.”

Rab frowned. “The poor girl. Why must the good always die young?”

Garrett brushed the tears from his face. He looked over to Serena, who stood as still as a statue. “Serena? Are you?”

A painful cry escaped from Serena’s lips as she dropped to her hands and knees. “Veronica! Veronica!” Serena wept. She clung onto Veronica’s staff as she continued her sorrowful cry. Her pain allowed them all to cry openly.

And as their sorrowful cries flooded the woods, so too did a gentle rainfall over them.

*~*

Another day. Another memorial.

The party and the people of Arboria held a service in honor of Veronica. They burned a sacred fire, even though her soul couldn’t properly return to Yggdrasil until Mordegon was defeated. 

The fire burned into the night.

People wept. And now people slept. A gentle rain continued to fall over Arboria with the heavens, seemingly, weeping over Veronica’s death.

Garrett slipped out of the inn while the party slept. He tugged on his tunic as he started to walk in the rain to clear his head. Part of him blamed himself for Veronica’s death. If he could’ve stopped Mordegon from claiming the Sword of Light, then none of this would’ve happened. Nobody would’ve died because of Yggdrasil’s fall. 

However, that wasn’t the case. Garrett had no choice but to confront his failure and guilt.

The gentle plucking of harp strings caught Garrett’s attention. He followed the harp playing to a tree overlooking a cliff.

Serena stood at the edge of the cliff. She played the harp, while Veronica’s staff laid against the tree.

“Promise, promise, o my love,” sang Serena. “Thou wilt wait in boughs above. That our leaves might bloom together, though time hath torn thee from my arms, and time hath wrought us countless harms, time shall make us one forever.”

Serena plucked one last string before the sad tune came to an end. She sighed, softly, while looking back to Garrett. She already knew he was there before he could say a word. “It’s a love song from the Age of Heroes. The story of a lady pining for her long-lost sweetheart. No one remembers who wrote it, but I’ve loved it since I was a little girl.”

“I see why. It’s a lovely song.” Garrett walked closer. He stood with his hands behind his back. “How are you? You’ve been locked away all day with your parents.”

“I know. I’m sorry for causing worry.” Serena gently laid her harp on the ground, next to Veronica’s staff. “The grief...it’s been difficult. But I think I’m better now.” Serena stared at the tree. A smile crossed her face; she turned to Garrett. “Our last night in the First Forest, Veronica and I talked. We both wished to die together because we couldn’t live without the other. But Veronica...she said I was strong enough to live without her.”

Serena grabbed a knife from her satchel. Garrett gasped, thinking that she would stab herself. Instead, Serena dragged the knife against her hair, cutting it down to a bob cut. “I didn’t want to believe her. I assumed she wanted to have the last word, but I understand now.” Serena dropped the knife and clung onto the remains of her hair. “I always walked behind Veronica. She grew faster than I did, including in magic.”

“No more!” Serena scrunched her eyes. The sheer determination in her eyes left Garrett’s knees weak. “I will walk forward. I will live for Veronica. And I will fight at your side to bring peace to this world!”

Serena tossed the remains of her hair from the cliff. The wind carried the strands of hair into the air when suddenly sparks ignited to burn the hair to ash.

Garrett furrowed his eyebrows. “What? Did that happen? But you can’t use fire magic.”

Serena looked confused too. Then, they felt the hum of magic. They looked over to Veronica’s staff, which glowed on its own. The staff slowly disappeared with a red light floating out that made its way into Serena. 

Warmth spread across Serena’s body. She took a deep breath, and her eyes widened. “Veronica, I feel you.” Serena snapped her fingers. Fire ignited and danced across her hands before finally snuffing itself out. Tears trickled down Serena’s face. “Oh, Veronica. I should’ve known it wouldn’t be that easy to lose you.”

“Incredible!” Garrett bore a wide grin. He grabbed onto Serena’s hands. “You have Veronica’s powers now. She didn’t expect to face Mordegon alone. What’s left of her is now with you.”

Garrett leaned over and kissed Serena, but she quickly pulled away. 

Serena slipped her hands free. She averted her gaze from Garrett for a second before finally facing him. “I...I cannot. I wish to fight at your side, but I don’t feel right going forward with this. I feel the need to be alone for a while. And, I don’t want to hurt you, but I must walk this path alone.”

A metaphorical knife dug itself into Garrett’s heart. He acted like it didn’t bother him even though it did. “I understand.” Garrett pulled his hands behind his head. “Looks like I’m two for two. First, Gemma found a husband. And now you. But you’re grieving; you need time to figure out who you are without Veronica and how to be your own woman. So, I’ll give you all the space you need. And I will just call you a friend.”

Serena nodded. “Thank you, Garrett. I am truly sorry.”

Garrett smirked. “Don’t be. Now, we should both get some rest. We need to avenge Veronica and everyone else. That means we need to find a way to Mordegon’s fortress.”

“I understand. Goodnight, Garrett.”

“Night, Serena.” 

Garrett walked to the inn, holding back tears as he wanted nothing more than to bury his face into a pillow.

*~*

Morning, the party felt better, or at least as well as could be expected given the circumstances.

Even Garrett seemed better. He cried over the loss of what could’ve been his and Serena’s relationship. And now, it didn’t hurt so much. Besides, love wasn’t something he needed right now. He could live without it until after they defeated Mordegon.

Serena met them outside the temple with Father Benedictus. 

Father Benedictus smiled. He beckoned everyone to follow him towards another part of the temple. He led them to a hidden passage where they eventually arrived at a cliff.

The cliff overlooked the mountains and a sea of clouds.

Father Benedictus reached into his robes to retrieve the silver and gold flute that used to belong to Veronica. Father Benedictus presented the flute to Garrett. “Last night, I received another vision. I saw our dear Veronica playing the flute here, on the Luminary’s Landing. It was here that the Mark of Light appeared, and a miracle occurred.”

“What kind of miracle?” asked Tristan.

Garrett accepted the flute. He almost questioned why Serena didn’t play the flute when he recalled Father Benedictus speak of the Mark of Light.

“There were wings.” Father Benedictus looked up to the sky. Dark clouds floated in the distance where they knew Mordegon’s floating fortress lurked. “You will need wings to confront Mordegon. I believe this flute, the Calamus Flute, will help you. It belonged to Erdwin, and he used it in his quest to defeat the Dark One.

Rab stroked his mustache. “Wings, eh? We certainly need those.”

Jade nodded. “And if the flute belonged to Erdwin, then we can trust its power.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Erik patted Garrett’s back. “Play the damn thing!”

Garrett smirked. He could always count on Erik to make him smile. He brought the flute to his lips and tried to play it even though he never played the flute before.

However, instinct took over. The Mark of Light glistened along with the flute as Garrett’s fingers played each note perfectly. His powers showed him the way, allowing Father Benedictus’s vision to come true.

The Calamus Flute turned pure gold as it grew in size. It transformed with something dangling from it that left Garrett confused.

Sylvando scratched his head. “Is it? Is it a fishing rod?”

“How odd,” said Hendrik. “What type of trick is this?”

Garrett shook his head. Once more, his instincts continued to guide him. “This isn’t a trick.” He cast the flute-like he would a fishing rod. The golden string dangled down the cliff into the sea of clouds. 

A gentle cry alerted them to something happening.

The cloud parted, and a giant, white whale emerged. The whale flew into the air with four massive wings and golden symbols on its back. The whale continued to sing a gentle cry as it flew towards the party.

“My goodness!” Serena gasped. “I’ve seen this creature before in a book. She is Cetacea, an emissary of Yggdrasil.”

“Cetacea,” whispered Garrett. “She can take us to Mordegon. And we can end this!”

“But first.” Father Benedictus patted Garrett on the arm. “It is rumored that beings called the Watchers, the lost Children of Yggdrasil, lived on an island in the sky. You must find them before you confront Mordegon. My heart tells me that you will need whatever wisdom they can grant you first if you are to come out victorious against Mordegon.”

Garrett nodded. He raised the flute into the air. “Cetacea! Will you help us?”

Cetacea gave a gentle cry. Golden light washed over the party as Cetacea teleported them from the cliff and onto her back.

Cetacea ascended to the sky to lead them to their destination. 

*~*

Excited screams echoed across the skies as Cetacea flew the party higher into the air. The golden, magic seals on its pure, white body prevent the party from falling as it created a protective dome over them. 

Cetacea gave a gently cry as she flew.

Garrett clung onto the Calamus Flute while his body adjusted to such a high altitude. “This is insane! Where are we even supposed to go?”

“Not there.” Erik pointed to the right of them.

Floating in the middle of the sky was a dark, storm cloud. Dark magic gathered there with the party watching it closely. As Cetacea flew, somewhat, close to the dark cloud, they could see a structure floating within the cloud.

Tristan clenched his fists and took a step back. He recognized the dark palace that lurked within. “Mordegon. That’s his Fortress of Fear. He’ll be waiting for us there.”

“But we’re not ready to face him yet,” said Rab. “We’ll need to meet these Watchers that Father Benedictus spoke of.”

Serena clapped her hands. “We will punish Mordgeon soon enough. Let us focus on finding these Watchers.”

“Watchers.” Hendrik scratched his head. “Where would these people of the sky live? They could be anywhere in the heavens.”

“It’s a good thing we have our magical whale,” said Jade. “We can find them with Cetacea’s help.”

Sylvando nodded. He knelt down and gently rubbed onto Cetacea. “That’s right! Cetacea, darling, do you know anything about the Watchers? We need their help. And if you know where they live then, that would be super helpful.”

“Uh, Sylv.” Garrett crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t think she understands us.”

“How can you be so sure? She’s magic.”

Cetacea gave a gentle cry as she started to fly higher. She picked up a little speed too as she flew eastward.

The party braced themselves. Cetacea flew them to where they found a tiny island that floated in the middle of the sky. On the island was what looked like a small temple.

Sylvando turned to Garrett with the biggest grin on his face. He whispered a simple, “I told you so.” 

Garrett rolled his eyes. He asked Cetacea to take them to the island.

*~*

The party arrived on the island in the sky. There they found a small shrine at the heart of the island, which they assumed belonged to the Watchers.

They entered the temple and heard the echoes of mousey whispers. 

Sylvando gulped. He reached for the handle of his sword. “Father Benedictus did say that the Watchers are the Children of Yggdrasil, right? So we have nothing to fear.”

“Best be cautious,” said Jade. “We don’t know what to expect.”

Inside the shrine, they found the walls painted with unknown symbols. The further they went, they noticed that some of the paintings showed a dragon-like figure, a beastly figure, and a tree. Then, they saw the figure of four people standing underneath what looked like the Mark of Light.

Garrett stared at his hand before looking back at the painting. “We’re in the right place. So, where are the Watchers?”

Hendrik pointed at a pair of doors. He took to the lead of the party as a precaution to a potential ambush.

They pushed the doors open to hear a chorus of mousey voices. They gasped as they saw a dozen peculiar figures standing before an altar where a fire burned and three shrines dedicated to tiny trees blossomed.

The beings were short and portly with either light-blue or light-yellow skin. What seemed like a tail grew from their heads. They wore colorful robes with these figures gasping too once they saw the party.

“Light!” said the mousey voices of these beings all at once.

One of the beings approached and bowed before Garrett. “Bright light! Must be the Luminary.”

Garrett slowly nodded. “I am. And you must be the Watchers.”

The Watchers nodded. The Watcher that approached Garrett extended a hand out. “Blessed Luminary. Chosen of Yggdrasil. Guardian of Yggdragon. We waited for you.” The Watcher frowned and shook his head. “Many of us waited. But Lord of Shadows found us first.”

“Mordegon!” said Serena. “Did he hurt you?”

Another Watcher approached. “More Watchers. More islands. Lord of Shadows destroyed them all, including wise Elder. We are all that remain. Saved by sacred fire.”

Rab clenched his fists. “Blasted devil! We should’ve known Mordegon would strike these people first.”

Tristan bowed to the Watchers. “Kind Watchers, we ask for your aid. We seek to defeat Mordegon but need your assistance.”

The Watchers gasped as they stared at Tristan.

A Watcher took Tristan’s hand, examining the Mark of Heart. “So legend is true! A second light bright as Luminary emerges.”

“A second light?” repeated Tristan.

“Your Mark of Heart, dummy.” Erik looked over to the fire, where he found a symbol that resembled both the Mark of Light and Mark of Heart on the wall. “They knew about you too.”

The Watchers all nodded. “Mark of Heart, you call it. Mark of Heart is a second blessing tied to Yggdragon.”

“What is this Yggdragon?” asked Hendrik.

“Yggdragon is first light. Yggdragon is heart of Yggdrasil.” 

The Watchers grabbed Garrett and Tristan to drag them over to the blossoming trees. The Watchers spoke that the trees weren’t trees, but Yggdrasil’s seedlings. The seedlings bore power like the World Tree and helped to sustain Erdrea’s life now that Yggdrasil was no more.

“Reach seedlings,” said a Watcher. “Power to guide. Learn how to defeat Lord of Shadows.”

Garrett and Tristan nodded. They held their hands into the air with the seedlings all glowing at once. The light washed over them all as images from the past before their eyes.

Countless images flashed, but it slowly became clearer to them. 

_They witnessed a party of four walking along to an ancient kingdom in the middle of a desert. A burly man in pinkish-red armor grabbed onto a long hammer, suitable for forging. Another image appeared in a dark cave. There they approached an ore growing in the depths of the cave, on another island in the sky. A man in purple robes and a young woman in a white dress blasted the ore with magic to retrieve the contents they needed. Later, the party arrived at a volcano where a young man forged a sword in a fiery forge. Then, the young man held the sword in the air with the Mark of Light glowing as the sword became the Sword of Light._

The vision passed with everyone startled. 

“Erdwin!”

Garrett stared at his hand. “That was Erdwin. And...that’s how he acquired the Sword of Light. He didn’t get it from Yggdrasil. He forged it.”

“And Yggdrasil wants us to forge us a new Sword of Light,” said Tristan. “And we know where to get it now.”

Serena nodded. “They found ore from an island in the sky. They got a hammer from a desert kingdom. And they forged the sword in a volcano.”

“A desert kingdom.” Hendrik stroked his beard. “Do you think that Sultan Selim would have the hammer?”

“It’s possible,” said Jade. “And the volcano forge. I bet we’ll need to go to Hotto to find it.”

“What of the ore?” asked Erik. “We need to find another island in the sky.”

The Watchers nodded.

A Watcher grabbed a lantern that he passed to Garrett. “Island is an ancient battleground. Watchers battled minions of Dark One there. Sacred fire needed to reach special ore and forged sword.” The Watcher pointed to the fire burning at the altar. 

Garrett understood what the Watcher said. He approached the altar with the sacred fire splitting a piece of itself and set itself into the lantern. “I thank you for your help, Watchers. And I mourn your loss. We will forge a new Sword of Light and defeat Mordegon.”

“Watchers trust you, Luminary.” The Watcher turned to Tristan. “And, Watchers trust you, Lambda.”

Tristan raised his eyebrows. “Lambda? Is that my title?”

The Watchers nodded. 

Garrett approached Tristan while gently carrying the lantern. “Come on, Lambda. We got a mission to fulfill.”

Tristan smirked. “You got it, Luminary.” He turned to the party. “Are you guys ready?”

Everyone nodded. They wished the Watchers well before leaving the shrine to find this other island in the sky.


	21. Falling Star

Cetacea flew majestically across the skies of Erdrea with the party riding on her back.

None of them knew where Cetacea was taking them as she flew over her own will. They trusted her, despite knowing so little about her, as they felt confident she knew where to find the ore.

Tristan stood beside Garrett. “Another island in the sky. Where could it be?”

Garrett held onto a compass and noticed they flew southwest. “I don’t know. It doesn’t look like we’re going anywhere that people live.”

Cetacea gave a gentle cry.

The clouds parted for them, uncovering another sky island. The party gasped from the sight of the island that looked more like a barren wasteland.

“What is this place?” asked Serena.

“No clue.” Erik scratched his head. “I have a feeling we’re about to find out.”

Cetacea got them as close to the island as she could. She teleported them from their back to the island.

The barren land looked nothing more than rocks. Scattered on the ground were piles of broken armor and weapons that rusted over from ages of abandonment. They recall the Watchers mentioning battling the Dark One's minions here. The further they walked, the more remains of the fallen that they uncovered until they found a wall of blue fire burning before them, blocking their path forward. 

Hendrik crossed his arms. “Do we know of any magic powerful enough to snuff these flames?”

Rab smirked. “I don’t think we need to do anything. We have the sacred fire, after all.”

“Oh, right!” Garrett grabbed the lantern. The sacred fire burned brighter with his Mark of Light reacting as well. Both lights reacted against the wall of blue fire, putting an end to the flames.

The blue fired faded and revealed a rocky pathway that led downward.

Sylvando gulped. “Into the abyss, we go.”

Jade nodded. “Hopefully, we don’t have to worry about any monsters waiting for us.”

“Stick together,” said Tristan. “I have a bad feeling we don’t want to get separated here.”

They followed his advice and stayed close as they followed the path down.

*~*

The battleground proved itself as a lifeless island. Nothing grew here with only the remains of fallen warriors showing any signs of life. It worried the party as they feared that the ore they sought might not exist there.

They descended the narrow pathways, walking along tight openings, and crawled through tunnels to find any sign of the ore.

However, something else caught their eyes as they wandered deeper. 

They found old mining equipment left abandoned. They assumed it came from the Age of Heroes, but they recalled from the vision that Erdwin and his companions mined a small piece of the ore without such equipment. So either the Watchers mined other materials here, or the Dark One’s minions also took the ore.

Eventually, they noticed something along the walls too. Ancient beings left knowledge for the people of the future with drawings painted onto the walls.

Most of the drawings meant nothing, at least to them. A few did appear to mean something based on what little they knew of the Age of Heroes. They could see figures that resembled the Watchers surrounding a group of four people. And above them all, a dark figure towered over them with monstrous figures all around it. 

Rab stared at the drawings. “If I had to guess, I would say that we’re looking at Erdwin and his companions battling the Dark One.”

Sylvando walked around the corner to find more drawings. “Ah! We must be in the right place. We got this.”

They looked over to find another drawing to see a person holding a sword.

Erik stared at the drawing to think about what ore could forge such a powerful sword. “What kind of ore are we even looking for that this place is so special? Are we looking for Mythril? Or a super diamond?”

“No.” Jade shook her head. “It has to be something stronger than that. Mythril is rare, but it’s not that rare.”

“Then what could it be?” asked Serena. “What could be so strong?”

“Your guess is as good as ours,” said Hendrik. “Let’s not worry about it, for now. We must find the ore first.”

Tristan nodded. “Right. One thing at a time.”

Garrett stared at the drawing and thought of the other one he saw of the Dark One. He couldn’t help but wonder what the Dark One was and if there was any connection to Mordegon. There existed so little in terms of records over Erdwin’s battle with the Dark One that Garrett couldn’t help but feel they were missing something.

“You coming!” shouted Erik from further down the mines.

Garrett blinked twice. He raced over to catch up to everyone else. “Yeah! I’m coming.”

*~*

Wandering deeper into the cavern, the party uncovered the heart of the mines. They found themselves standing before a door that bore the symbol of the Magic Key. They knew they could find the ore here if the Watchers locked the ore behind a Magic Door.

Garrett unlocked the Magic Door. The key broke through the seal, with the red doors slowly opening themselves. “Well, that’s pretty ominous. Be careful, everyone. Knowing our luck, there’s probably a monster waiting in there for us.”

They passed the doors to find nothing of value. At least, not at first as much of the rocks growing from the walls appeared worthless. However, they looked further into the mine where they noticed a glistening, blue ore growing from the walls.

Erik gasped. “No way! It’s orichalcum!” 

“Orichalcum!” said Rab. “The legendary ore. Are you sure, laddie?”

“Of course, I’m sure! I’m a thief!” Erik got closer to the ore. His eyes almost glistened as he stared at the ore. “This matches the description of orichalcum perfectly. The rarest and strongest metal on Erdrea. It makes sense. This is what we’ll need to forge a new Sword of Light.” Erik smiled. “Man. It’s a shame Mia can’t see this. She’d totally flip!”

Hendrik reached for a pickaxe left behind. It hadn’t completely rusted over and could surely be of use to them. “Let us retrieve the ore and be on our way.” 

“Whoa!” Jade stepped in the way before Hendrik could take a swing. “Careful, Hendrik. This is orichalcum. Don’t use your full strength. We don’t want to risk making the ore useless to us.”

“You’re right.” Hendrik took a step back. “I’ll be cautious.” 

Jade and Erik stepped out of Hendrik’s way, allowing him to get to work. It took a decent amount of time for Hendrik to break a solid enough chunk of ore to forge a sword.

Sylvando was there to catch the ore, keeping it from landing on the ground. They didn’t want to risk any unnecessary damage that could ruin the ore’s quality. “Dios! This ore is so gorgeous. I never imagined that I’d hold something as valuable as orichalcum in my hands.”

Serena smiled. “Wonderful! Now, we can go to Gallopolis then Hotto. We are so close to acquiring a new Sword of Light.”

Tristan nodded. “And with it, we’re one step closer to putting an end to Mordegon.” He clenched his fist. “We’re almost there.” He turned away and was about to walk towards the door when darkness gathered in the mines.

The party gasped as they drew their weapons.

The darkness coiled around in one spot before taking a solid form. Jasper stood before them with a grin on his face. His pale, lavender skin stood out against the glistening lights of the remaining orichalcum. “Well. Well, who would’ve thought this is where I’d find you. It’s bad enough that you found this place, but I cannot allow you to leave with that orichalcum.” Jasper conjured his staff with the Silver Orb perched on top. “My master would have my head. You will surrender the ore to me or else suffer the consequences.”

Serena glared at Jasper. She brought her hands together with sparks igniting. The sparks grew in volume to become a colossal fireball that she flung at Jasper.

Fire erupted across the mines with the smoke escaping through the door. 

Jasper blew a gentle gust that dispersed the remainder of the smoke. “How rude!”

“Monster!” shouted Serena. “It is because of you and your master that my sister is dead! I will defeat you to avenge her!” She grabbed her wand to channel her magic once more. She generated a gust of razor-sharp wind that she sent straight for Jasper.

A dark barrier arose around Jasper that withstood the force of Serena’s magic. Jasper withdrew the barrier and prepared an attack of his own when he saw an arrow sailing for his face. He responded quickly to catch the arrow between his fingers before the sharp tip could reach his left eye. “You too, Tristan?” Jasper’s eyes darted towards Tristan, who stood with his bow raised. “Not only would you allow a sorceress to attack your husband, but you would attempt to kill him too.”

“I’ve tried to save you, Jasper.” Tristan drew another arrow from his quiver. “However, you do not wish for redemption. So I can only offer you death.”

Jasper chuckled. He tossed the arrow to the ground and extended a hand out to Tristan. “It isn’t too late, my love. Come with me. I will spare you from death.”

“Enough, Jasper!” Hendrik put himself in front of Tristan, armed with his greatsword. “We want nothing more to do with you. Your lies. Your deceit. Begon, demon.”

Jasper gave Hendrik a half-hearted smirk. “Tristan always finds his way to me. You know that too, Hendrik.” Jasper closed his eyes and frowned. He raised his staff above his head. “If you wish for me to be gone, then I shall leave you with a token of my appreciation. May your deaths be swift.”

Darkness swallowed Jasper as he departed from the mines.

The ground beneath them began to shake. Rocks broke from the wall and started to gather to create a giant golem. 

The golem slammed its hard fist to the ground, making everything in the mines shake.

Rab’s knees started to buckle from the disruption. “We must defeat this beast before it causes the mines to collapse onto us!”

“Better get to work then!” Erik tossed his boomerang at the golem’s face. The golem howled as its solid form proved too tough for such a simple weapon. “Oh, boy! We need a better strategy.”

Serena nodded. “And I have one! Oomph! Kabuff!” Waves of red and blue magic erupted from Serena to wash over the party and their weapons. They felt every fiber of their beings grew stronger to signal that they could take a hit and dish it out to the golem.

“Much appreciated, Lady Serena!” Hendrik drew his greatsword and charged after the golem. The golem swung its fist at Hendrik, but he was ready. Hendrik used his sword to shield himself from the golem’s fist.

With the golem distracted, Jade leaped into the air. She kicked the golem before jumping out of its reach.

Erik ditched his boomerang in favor of a dagger. He charged at the golem with Sylvando following. They dragged their blades across the legs of the golem, which managed to pierce through the rocky exterior.

Hendrik pushed the golem’s fist. He stabbed the ground with his greatsword. “Now! The beast is exposed. Use magic!”

Serena nodded. She brought her arms over her chest with a fiery aura forming. The fiery aura coalesced to form a colossal fireball that she launched at the golem.

Rab yelled while shadows surrounded him. He released the shadows all at once, which manifested into bolts of dark energy that struck the golem.

Tristan placed his hands on the ground. A cold mist surrounded the golem before spikes of ice rose to pierce through the golem’s body.

Garrett clenched his fist. The Mark of Light shined as he raised a hand into the air with bolts of lightning appearing from nowhere. The lightning bombarded the golem, shattering its body with a single blow.

The remains of the golem littered the ground with the dark spell Jasper used to create it fading.

Garrett took a deep breath. “Tristan, I know you love Jasper, but I’m going to kill him.”

“I know.” Tristan grabbed the chunk of orichalcum and passed it to Garrett for safekeeping. “First things first. We need a hammer and a forge. So shall we go?”

“Ay,” said Rab. “I’ve had enough of this place.”

The party gathered together, relieved to survive another battle as they climbed back to the surface so that they could summon Cetacea. 

*~*

With the orichalcum in their possession, the party could cross the first item from their list.

They returned to Cetacea and flew across the skies of Erdrea to their next destination. They had their eyes set onto Gallopolis, where they hoped to find the forging hammer Erdwin used to forge the Sword of Light.

The orichalcum glistened against the setting sun. Garrett held onto the orichalcum as tightly as he could, for he feared accidentally dropping it into the sea. “I could see why we needed this to forge a Sword of Light. It feels so powerful.”

“Glad you’re into it.” Tristan took the orichalcum from Garrett’s hand. He stuffed the ore into a bag to secure it so that they didn’t run the risk of losing it. “Now, the forging hammer. Do we really think we could find it in Gallopolis?”

Hendrik nodded. “Gallopolis is built over an ancient kingdom. The same one that Erdwin and his companions visited. I’m certain that if Yggdrasil’s seeds showed us this vision, then it must mean that the hammer was returned and fell into the possession of the Sultanate of Gallopolis.”

“It would be quite the valuable treasure, too,” said Rab. “One that Sultan Selim wouldn’t risk parting with so easily.”

Erik chuckled. “I wouldn’t have that much faith in him. They did sell the Rainbough to fund the last Sand Nationals.”

Jade groaned. “Oh, Yggdrasil. We’re going to have to pummel a merchant for the hammer, aren’t we?”

“Or not.” Sylvando pointed in front of them. “There may not be an Erdrea left if that crashes.”

“What crashes?” Serena gasped. “Oh! What in the world.”

They all noticed a giant, reddish-orange orb descending from the sky. The orb looked like a meteor, but the orb itself had runes of magic surrounding it. The orb fell from the sky and was nearing ruins outside of Gallopolis. 

Garrett looked back up to the sky then at the orb. “Wait! It can’t be. Is that Erdwin’s Lantern?”

Rab nodded. “I fear you’re right, laddie. If the legends are true and Erdwin’s Lantern represents his protection, I hate to think what this could mean for Edrea.”

Serena covered her mouth. She could already picture what would happen should the lantern crash. “Even if the legends are false, the lantern crashing would be disastrous. It could possibly destroy the region, if not the entire continent!”

“We need to get to Gallopolis,” said Tristan. “We have to do everything we can to stop Erdwin’s Lantern from!”

Cetacea released a gentle cry as she flew them closer to the desert kingdom.

*~*

The party entered the gates of Gallopolis to find the city more like a ghost town compared to when they last visited. Crimson light blanketed the sky from the gradual descent of Erdwin’s Lantern, bringing with it an ominous glow over the city.

They approached the palace as a wagon full of people made its way out the city gates.

“What is happening here?” asked Jade.

“Is that the last of the civilians?” asked a familiar, youthful voice.

“Yes, my prince.”

The party climbed up the steps towards the palace to find a group of knights standing around Prince Faris.

Prince Faris appeared positively exhausted. He walked around the knights and muttered something that the others couldn’t hear until they got closer. “And send word to the Shrine Maiden. If the city falls, then so be it.”

“The city will fall?” said Tristan.

Prince Faris gasped. He turned to find the party gathered. He rushed over to them with what felt like to him as the first smile in ages. “My friends! You’re all here.” Prince Faris’s eyes grew wider as he noticed a few new faces too. “Master Rab! And Sir Hendrik? You’re here too.”

Sylvando clasped his hands together. “Oh, princey. Are you organizing this evacuation of the city? It looks like you’ve finally stood up to be a true knight and prince.”

Prince Faris kept smiling. “You have my thanks, Sir Sylvando. The words you left me with have stuck with me. I am doing all that I can to live up to the knight’s oath and my duties as prince.” Prince Faris led the party away from the shade so that they could get a better view of Erdwin’s Lantern. “This is beyond my skill, though. I’m doing all I can to get everyone to safety. Our people are in Gondolia and Hotto, praying for the best.”

“Do you know why Erdwin’s Lantern is descending?” asked Rab.

“Unfortunately, no. It started last week, but only got worse in the last two days ago. Here I thought we escaped the worst when Yggdrasil fell. We worked so hard to protect the city from a horde of monsters; then an illness swept over the city that left even my parents unwell.”

Tristan gasped. “You’re parents. Are they?”

“They’re fine,” said Prince Faris. “They’ve recovered and relocated to Gondolia for their safety. I’ve been working with our scholars to find any clue as to why Erdwin’s Lantern is crashing down upon us. So far, we’ve found no information of value.”

Garrett shook his head. “That’s unfortunate. We have to do something to stop it.” Garrett turned to Prince Faris. “My brother and I will do everything we can. Our marks should be able to reverse the lantern’s descent.”

“Marks?” Prince Faris’s eyes lit up when he saw the Mark of Heart on Tristan’s hand. “Oh! So Yggdrasil granted you it’s blessing too. I suppose all I can do now is pray for your success.” Prince Faris asked for everyone to follow him. 

They walked over to the docks at the edge of the palace. A few boats floated over the water. Prince Faris pointed at the ruins that they passed when they went hunting for the Slayer of the Sands. “Those ruins,” said Prince Faris, “seem tied to Erdwin’s Lantern. When it first started to fall, we noticed the ruins glowing. They have since stopped, but something or someone may be there that is responsible for our present situation.”

“Alright.” Garrett nodded. “We’ll investigate it. You get to safety, Prince Faris.”

“No. I intend to stay in Gallopolis until the bitter end.” Prince Faris patted Garrett on the shoulder. “But I have nothing to fear. I trust in you, Luminary.”

Garrett smiled. He led everyone to the boats, and they started to paddle across the river for the ruins.

*~*

The party docked the boats at the edge of the river. Here they were at the closest to Erdwin’s Lantern, reinforcing the danger that loomed over their heads.

They rushed to the ruins while Erdwin’s Lantern continued its steady descent to land.

The ruins appeared more like an altar with rock columns left in a circle. Some of the columns bore ancient carvings that made little sense to them. All they could identify was a dark shadow and a sword, none of which was easy for them to decipher. 

It didn’t matter though, as Erdwin’s Lantern took precedence. 

Clouds parted with the red-orange orb moments from touching land.

Erik stared at Erdwin’s Lantern, squinting his eyes to keep himself from going blind. “Does anyone have any idea how we stop this thing?”

“Magic seems like our best bet,” said Jade. “We have no choice but to leave this to our mages.”

Rab kept a close look on Erdwin’s lantern. As it gradually got closer to land, Rab could better see the runes around it that appeared more like ancient writing. “What the! Why are there words on the lantern?”

Serena nodded. “You recognize it too? My Ancient Erdrean isn’t that strong. But I can recognize a few words. I see a lot of _darkness_ and _seal_.”

“Then the lantern isn’t Erdwin himself,” said Hendrik. “Does this mean the lantern is sealing a dark power?”

“Makes sense,” said Sylvando. “And it’s possible the lantern is falling now because of how much chaos Mordegon’s unleashed upon the world.”

Tristan nodded. “It doesn’t matter.” He approached the center of the altar and raised his hand to the sky. The Mark of Heart glowed brightly against the crimson sky. “We can discover the lantern’s true purpose later! Right now, we have to do everything we can to stop the lantern from crashing.”

“Right!” Garrett started to make his way over to Tristan when he felt a sharp chill. He looked back to notice something small walking towards them.

A bubbly figure that resembled a squid but in a humanoid shape approached the altar. It radiated a purple-black aura. It’s amber-colored eyes kept its eyes forward as it went to the center of the altar. It raised tentacles into the air. “Return...to...me! Return...what...is...lost!”

“Garrett!” Erik’s voice captured Garrett’s attention. “The lantern!”

Garrett stared at Erdwin’s Lantern to notice cracks forming along with the runes. He looked back at the bubbly figure to see more tentacles growing from the creature. The two were somehow connected, but there wasn’t time to think about it.

Garrett ran to Tristan’s side. He raised his hand with the Mark of Light glowing too. 

The light from their marks covered the ruins.

Rab covered his eyes as best as he could. He still kept staring at the runes that covered Erdwin’s Lantern. “_Seal_. _Darkness_. _Calasmos_?” Rab shook his head. “What does this nonsense mean?”

While Garrett and Tristan continued to project their light, their actions show signs of slowing the descent of Erdwin’s Lantern.

However, it wasn’t enough. They needed more power or something else to stop Erdwin’s Lantern from crashing on them.

And their savior would come in an unlikely form.

A dark howl echoed across the skies with a massive shadow flying across the sky. The shadow came closer but ignored the party as its sights focused on Erdwin’s Lantern.

Even the dark figure on the altar muttered a worried cry.

Tristan dropped his hand as the shadow’s form became clearer. He pulled Garrett’s hand down too. “We need to hide!”

“Hide?” asked Garrett. “Why?”

“It’s Mordegon!”

They gasped. 

The massive, demonic body of Mordegon flew over Erdwin’s Lantern with the Sword of Darkness in hand. Despite the distance, Mordegon was close enough for them to identify the great beast he morphed into since stealing Yggdrasil’s power.

Mordegon raised the Sword of Darkness. “None shall challenge my authority! This world belongs to me now.” A surge of crimson energy gathered around Mordegon as he flew directly at Erdwin’s Lantern. The crimson energy shielded Mordegon to pierce Erdwin’s Lantern, generating a massive explosion.

Erdwin’s Lantern crumbled to nothing with the threat over Gallopolis passing, but at an unknown cost.

Mordegon’s sinister laugh echoed across the skies. “Begone, Calasmos. This world isn’t for you.” Mordegon retreated to his Fortress of Fear without even noticing the party’s presence or caring.

The sky returned to its natural color with the scattered remains of Erdwin’s Lantern fading into ash upon landing.

“Is it over?” asked Hendrik.

Serena extended a hand out to touch the broken remnants. “I feel no power. Mordegon destroyed whatever Erdwin’s Lantern contained.”

“So, the world is safer now?” Erik scratched his head. “I'm not sure how I feel about knowing that we owe Mordegon our thanks.”

Tristan clenched his fist. He watched the trail Mordegon made as he retreated to his fortress. “It’s not like he did it for us. Did you not hear him? He spoke of that Calasmos that grandfather mentioned before. Whoever Calasmos is, that was who Mordegon eliminated.”

“Well, I guess that means we should return to Gallopolis,” said Sylvando.

Jade nodded. “Agreed. Best be off.”

The party started to leave the ruins, but Garrett remained behind for a moment longer. 

Garrett stared at the dark figure that appeared earlier who now bowed before the altar and sounded as though it were crying. “What are you?” he asked. He tried to get closer, but his mark started to burn. It bore a faint glow, which left him worried as he stared at the shadowy figure. “Are you Calasmos?”

The shadow didn’t hear or didn’t care about Garrett’s question. The shadow wallowed in its misery.

“Yo, Garrett! You coming?”

Garrett ran to the river to catch up with the others before they left him behind.

*~*

Cheers greeted the party as they returned to Gallopolis from the ruins. The sky over the city returned to a bright afternoon day.

Prince Faris waited for them at the dock. He jumped frantically and waved his arms. He had the biggest smile on his face now that the threat of Erdwin’s Lantern no longer hung over their heads.

“My friends!” shouted Prince Faris. “You did it! I was certain you’d succeed, but I also am ashamed to admit that a part of me doubted you.”

The party stepped off the boats.

Garrett frowned. He could recall the ominous voice of the shadow being that remained at the ruins. He could still feel the burn of his mark.

Tristan shook his head. “We did nothing. It was Mordegon.”

“Huh? Mordegon?” Prince Faris scratched his head. “Isn’t that the name of the Lord of Shadows? Why would he stop Erdwin’s Lantern from crashing onto Gallopolis?” 

Rab crossed his arms. “Mordegon spoke of not having a challenger to his rule. If the legends are true, Erdwin became a star. But I doubt the lantern crashing would’ve meant the literal resurrection of Erdwin since that would put Garrett’s life in danger.”

“Or.” Serena paused for a moment to think her next words carefully. “What if the Lantern actually sealed away another power? Much like the Auroral Serpent.”

“So Mordegon destroying the lantern,” said Jade as she continued along with Serena’s logic, “means that whatever entity inside the lantern is destroyed. Mordegon released the Auroral Serpent, so it possibly means that whatever was inside the lantern was something that would oppose Mordegon hence why he destroyed it.”

Erik tossed his hands behind his head. “We can beat our heads trying to figure out what Mordegon did what he did later. All that matters is that Gallopolis is safe!”

Sylvando nodded. “Absolutely! Now everyone can return to their homes.”

“But first.” Hendrik bowed before Prince Faris. “Prince Faris, we came to your kingdom to ask if you own a relic from the Age of Heroes. It would be a forging hammer.”

“A forging hammer?” Prince Faris scratched his chin. “Oh! I recall seeing something like that in our treasury. Why would you need it?”

“To defeat Mordegon.” Garrett went over to Prince Faris too. “We need to forge a sword, a new version of the same sword that Erdwin used to defeat the Dark One. We received a vision from Yggdrasil’s Seedlings that Erdwin and his companions retrieved a forging hammer from a kingdom that Gallopolis now stands over.” 

Prince Faris nodded. “I understand. If we have this forging hammer, then it is indeed yours. I could never refuse requests from my friends, especially after you were willing to risk your lives to save our city.” Prince Faris beckoned everyone to follow him back to the palace. “While we search for the hammer, I ask that you stay with us for the night. We will organize a feast in your honor! It is the least we can do.”

“A feast sounds lovely,” said Sylvando.

“Wonderful!” Prince Faris pointed at a knight. “Organize whatever supplies we have to feed our guests! And send messages to our people in Gondolia and Hotto so they know they can return home.”

“Yes, my prince!”

*~*

The party at the palace wasn’t as grand compared to their last visit, but it was a great comfort. They ate fantastic food and got the chance to sleep in comfortable beds once more.

Prince Faris also kept good on his word. He found the Forging Hammer in the treasure vault and parted with it so that they could forget a new Sword of Light. The Forging Hammer appeared different from any hammer they came across before. It had a three-foot-long handle with the hammer bearing the symbol of the Mark of Light.

Garrett sat on the edge of his bed with the Forging Hammer laid on the ground. He found it pretty heavy, so he didn’t want to risk leaving it on the bed and breaking it. “One step closer,” he whispered to himself. “We’re almost ready to face Mordegon.”

“You sure about that? He’s pretty big.”

Erik stood at Garrett’s doorway. He slipped inside and closed the door gently behind him. “I know we can’t fight Mordegon without the Sword of Light, but he’s strong. If he could destroy Erdwin’s Lantern, then what're the limits of his power? Could we realistically win?”

Garrett frowned. “It’s not like we have any other choice. We can’t let Mordegon run wild.”

“Right. You’re right.” Erik sat beside Garrett on the bed. “I guess that means we’re onto Hotto first thing in the morning. If we’re to find a legendary forge, then we’ll need to speak with the Shrine Maiden there. She’ll be the only person aware of the forge that Erdwin and his companions used.”

“That’s the plan.” Garrett tilted his head over. “But you already knew where we needed to go. Is that really why you came here?” 

Erik chuckled. “Nah. I came to check on you.” Erik fell onto the bed and stretched his body over the edge. “So Tristan and I went looking for you in Arboria the night of Veronica’s funeral. And we, kinda, overheard what happened between you and Serena.” He shifted his gaze to notice Garrett turning away. “We didn’t get the chance to talk sooner, and I know Tristan hasn’t opened his mouth yet. I wanted to see how you were holding up.”

Garrett huffed. “I’m fine. I’m getting pretty used to having a crummy love life.” He chuckled at the thought. He laid onto the bed and looked at the ceiling. “Maybe it’s a family curse. Gramps lost his wife early, our parents tragically died, and Tristan is married to a demon. While I, I constantly get my heart broken by women.” He sighed. “Maybe I should give celibacy a try.”

Erik patted Garrett on the chest. “Don’t say that. There’s someone out there for you.”

“Maybe,” said Garrett. “Or maybe not.”

Erik frowned. He wanted to say something more, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. He didn’t want to push Garrett too hard.

Erik would confess his feelings another day.

“Maybe,” repeated Erik. “Till then, we focus on kicking Mordegon’s ass. The sooner we defeat him, the sooner we can worry about our futures.”

Garrett nodded. “I’ll see you in the morning, then?”

“You know it, partner.” Erik climbed out of Garrett’s bed and made his way out the door so that Garrett could sleep in peace.


	22. Walk Through the Fire

The journey to Hotto went without any trouble, aside from the few monsters that strayed along the main road. With the memory of Erdwin’s Lantern descending upon Gallopolis and Jasper’s attack at the mines, the party knew they didn’t have much time left. If the world wasn’t collapsing on its own, then Mordegon was speeding things along. The party needed to forge a new Sword of Light soon to restore Erdrea to its former peace.

The party crossed the desert and the hot springs to arrive at Hotto.

Everything appeared normal as the village seemed as normal as it did the last time they visited. However, many people gathered at the center of the village. A tall woman stood on a small platform with a fire roaring behind her as she offered prayers in a language they didn’t understand. They heard a few people weeping while others bore solemn expressions.

Erik placed his arms behind his back. “This is odd. I think we’re intruding on something.”

“A memorial by the looks of it,” Jade said, sadly.

The prayers echoed across Hotto. The party decided to make their way towards the inn so that they wouldn’t intrude when they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

“Aloha, friends!”

A blue-haired man stepped away from the crowd. He went over to the party with a big smile on his face with everyone, except for Hendrik, recognizing him.

Garrett went over to him. “Kai! What are you doing here?”

Kai shook hands with everyone. “I came to do some trading. Lonalulu’s been swimming in pearls lately, and the nobles that visit Hotto always buy everything in sight.” Kai chuckled. He kept his eyes on Garrett and Tristan. “A few months ago, our village was starving because of the sea beast Alizarin, but now that he’s gone, we’re thriving again. I assume you’re responsible for defeating Alizarin.”

Tristan smirked. “That would be us. We’ve been defeating the Lord of Shadows’ minions since Yggdrasil fell. I take it aside from losing access to the sea, Lonalulu’s been fine.”

“Yes. We’ve been doing well compared to everywhere else.” Kai frowned as he pointed over to the crowd. “That woman is Miko, the shrine maiden and chief of Hotto. Her son, Ryu, recently passed away after defending the village from a dragon.”

“How horrible,” whispered Serena. 

Kai nodded. “I’ve heard whispers that the dragon was only the first of many problems for the village. Apparently, Mount Huji is active again, and they are trying to figure out a way to keep it from blowing. The memorial should be ending soon. You should speak with Miko when you get the chance.”

“That works perfectly,” said Rab. “We needed to speak with her on another matter.”

“Best of luck, friends. I got to get back to work.” Kai waved them farewell and left.

The prayers ended with the villagers beginning to disperse once more. Several stayed near Miko to offer their condolences. 

Sylvando patted Garrett on the shoulder. “You should go speak with her, Luminary. It might be too much on her if we all ambush her.”

Hendrik agreed. “The woman is suffering enough as is, but we need to find the forge. If we can offer our assistance in stopping the volcano from erupting, then she will have it.”

Garrett nodded as they all confirmed their desire to help.

Garrett approached the platform as Miko started to step off of it. Her violet dress swayed with her dark hair following over her shoulder.

Miko spoke to the other priests and warriors of the village on Mount Huji when she suddenly lost her voice. She gasped as she turned to face Garrett. She extended a hand towards him and pulled it back as though she got shocked. “What holy aura.” Miko shook her head. “Young man, who are you?”

“Garrett. But the holy aura you sense is coming from this.” Garrett held his hand so that Miko could see his mark.

Miko gasped. “The Mark of Light! You’re the Luminary?” A smile spread across her face. She reached out to take his hand. “Brave Luminary, I have a favor I must ask of you.”

“And I too you, priestess,” said Garrett. “We are looking for a forge in Mount Huji from the Age of Heroes. We need it to forge a weapon capable of defeating the Lord of Shadows.”

“An ancient forge?” Miko frowned. “I know of the one you speak. Legends say the first shrine maiden of our village sealed it off after Erdwin visited it so that no one else could use its power. We have guarded the key to the forge since.” She disregarded the painful thought to focus on the assistance that Garrett needed. “The key is yours. First, I need your aid. Mount Huji is active once more and requires prayer to put it to slumber. However, a mighty monster guards the path to the volcano so none may enter.”

Garrett smirked. “So you need me to defeat the monster.”

Miko nodded as tears escaped her eyes. “My son, Ryu, would’ve led the warriors to defeat this monster, but...he died defending our village from the dragon, Tatsunaga, the Terror. We’ve been too disorganized because of our grief. We greatly need your assistance, Luminary.”

“You got it. We’ll deal with the monster and help you put the volcano to rest.”

“You have our thanks, Luminary,” said Miko. “I will search for the forge key while you are gone. It is yours to do with as you please.”

“Thank you, Miko.”

Garrett bowed, and they exchanged their farewells. Garrett returned to the party and explained what Miko needed them to do.

First, they would rest for the night then travel to Mount Huji first thing in the morning.

*~*

The journey to Mount Huji proved uneventful until the party arrived at the base of the volcano. The party found themselves surrounded in a blanket of steam from the lava and hot springs that surrounded the area.

Sylvando coughed up a storm. “Oh! This place is messing with my allergies. Let’s deal with this beast quickly!”

Rab covered his face to keep the steam from irritating his sinuses. “Agreed. I’m getting too old for this mess.”

They walked through the clouds of steam when they heard a roar echo across the base.

Erik drew his dagger from its sheath. “We got our baddie!”

The blanket of steam departed with footsteps echoing across the trail. The party drew their weapons in preparation for combat as a mighty figure appeared.

They couldn’t completely see the beast as enough smoke remained to obscure their vision, but it resembled that of a giant bear. The bear-creature had horns growing from its head and swung a claw hand at the party.

“Leave now!” said the beast with an odd, high-pitched voice.

Hendrik raised his greatsword. “You die here, beast!” He charged at the beast only for them to hear high-pitched screams coming from the beast.

“Wait! Hendrik, stop!” shouted Jade. Hendrik luckily heard Jade in time as he too noticed the screaming.

Garrett sheathed his sword. “That sounded like a child. No, a pair of children.”

Tristan tilted his head to the side. “Why is the beast screaming like a child?”

“Because it’s not a real monster.” Serena crossed her arms over her chest. A ring of magic formed as her short-hair blew against the breeze. She spread her arms out with a gentle gust of wind striking the beast.

The beast groaned as it fell back and exploded in a cloud of dirt and leaves.

The last of the blanket of steam got blown away too from Serena’s spell. It blew the remains of the dirt and leaves to reveal a pair of children on the ground.

Sylvando shook his head. “It was children.”

Jade walked over to the kids to find an older boy with a young girl. She looped her spear behind her back so as not to frighten the kids. “What are you two do doing? Is there even a monster? Are you playing some cruel prank on Miko and the people of Hotto?”

The girl started to cry. “We’re sorry, miss! We didn’t mean to make you upset.”

The boy patted her head. “It’s okay, Atsuko. They clearly aren’t from the village.” He got her to calm down before standing up to Jade as the others approached them. “My name is Atsuo. And this is my sister, Atsuko. We’ve been keeping the people of Hotto away from the volcano by disguising ourselves as a monster.”

Erik scratched his head. “Care to explain why?”

“Because they want to sacrifice mommy!” shouted Atsuko.

Atsuo nodded. “Our mother. Mount Huji became active after Ryu and Miko defeated the dragon, Tatsunaga. Miko claims that there is a rite to calm the volcano, but it requires a human sacrifice. She selected our mother to be the sacrifice.”

Everyone gasped.

Garrett clenched his fists. “Miko seemed too eager for my help. I thought her to be a desperate woman, still grieving the loss of her son. How could she be so quick to sacrifice someone?”

“Please help us instead,” said Atsuo. “Follow us! We live in a nearby cave with our mother.”

Atsuo and Atsuko ran on ahead with the party quickly following.

They found their way into a cave that was a bit further away from the volcano, so it wasn’t as unbearably hot. However, they still felt miserable as they ventured inside the cave.

Inside the cave, they found a small camp established. 

A pot dangled over a fire where a meal cooked. And all around the campfire were a trio of thin, mats for sleeping.

An older woman sat near the fire with Atsuo and Atsuko rushing to her side. She gasped when she saw the party, but her children spoke to notify what transpired. 

“I am Atsu. Please. Forgive my children,” she said. “They mean well. I’m still impressed they came up with this plan to rescue me.”

“They’re quite the pair to invent such a scheme,” said Rab. “But, Atsu, can you explain Miko’s plan to sacrifice you? None of that sounds right.”

Atsu sighed. “I agree. However, she convinced me that it was the only way to spare the village from the wrath of the volcano. I believed her because of her grief. I wanted to spare my children and my people of destruction. However, as I prepared for the journey, I overheard Miko speaking of finding more sacrifices after me. It was then that I became certain she intended to sacrifice me on false pretenses.”

“How villainous,” said Hendrik. “To think that a priestess would commit such crimes.”

“For what reason, though?” asked Erik.

“We think we know.” Atsuo pointed to a cave closer to the volcano. “Sometimes we hear strange noises coming from that cave. The noise is so terrible that we’re sure a frightening monster lives inside, but we haven’t seen anything yet. We tried exploring it once but turned back as the noises got louder.”

Jade crossed her arms over her chest. “So there may be a monster that is endangering the village after all. Miko intended to make you a sacrifice to appease this monster.”

Atsu frowned. “I feared as much.”

“We should go investigate!” said Tristan. “We’re already here. If there’s a monster creating chaos, then we need to stop it. And not just to get the forge key from Miko.”

Serena nodded. “We must protect these people. If Miko’s intentions are truly nefarious, then we must stop her.”

Garrett started cracking his knuckles. “We explore the cave. And if we get the chance to slay the beast, then even better.”

“I’ll go with you.” Atsuo walked over to them. “I still remember my way around the cave. I should be able to save you some time and make it easier for you to find this beast.”

“Okay,” said Garrett, “but if we find the monster, then you return to your mother immediately. A battle in a volcano is far too dangerous for a child. Even for an adult.”

“I promise!”

The party followed Atsuo out of the cave and into the other one as they prepared to find whatever beast might await them. 

*~*

“It should be only a little further.” Atsuo led the party deeper into the fiery cave in the heart of Mount Huji. 

The party kept close to protect Atsuo from whatever monsters might be roaming in the cave.

Garrett hung onto the hilt of his sword. While he wasn’t worried about Atsuo pretending to be a monster again, he worried what might slumber in the cave as they heard deep breathing. “Are you sure you don’t know what this monster is?”

Atsuo shook his head. “No clue. We can only prepare for the worst.”

Sylvando gulped. “That is hardly comforting.”

The heat quickly became intolerable, but they needed to go further. They followed a rocky path to higher ground, which made the heat worse since heat rises.

They kept going as they could hear deep breathing, which brought with it fears of a giant monster.

“I don’t like this,” Serena whispered so that they didn’t run the risk of awakening the beast.

Rab nodded. “No one make any loud noises. This is hardly the best environment for us to battle in.”

The party and Atsuo stayed as quiet as they possibly could.

Walking along the upper pathway, they eventually found themselves standing on a cliff that led to a fiery death.

However, a boulder floated along the river of fire, where a massive monster slept.

The beast appeared as a hybrid of a canine-beast and a dragon. It had a canine face, but the body of a dragon with massive wings, claws, and fangs. The orange fur of the beast glistened against the lava as the beast slept peacefully.

They stared over the edge with Atsuo gasping. “Tatsunaga!” Erik and Tristan covered Atsuo’s mouth as he spoke a bit too loudly. They all breathed a sigh of relief as Tatsunaga didn’t appear to hear them. 

Atsuo whispered his apology. “That is Tatsunaga.”

Hendrik scratched his head. “I thought Tatsunaga was dead?”

“Either Tatsunaga has a family,” whispered Jade, “or Miko lied.”

Atsuo clenched his fists. “Miko lied.” He whispered a bit louder. “She wanted to sacrifice mother to this beast! We have to stop her!”

Tristan frowned. “We have to confront her. To find out the truth.”

Erik shook his head. “This isn’t going to be pretty.”

Tatsunaga breathed deeper with a light roar echoing across the cave as they retreated to the cave where Atsuo’s family hid.

*~*

After explaining that Tatsunaga somehow survived the battle against Miko and Ryu, the party took Atsu and her family back to Hotto, where they could confront Miko. Atsu marched to the village absolutely furious by Miko’s intentions to sacrifice her to the very beast that killed Ryu. The party felt concerned that Atsu might kill Miko.

They returned to Hotto, where the villagers didn’t appear surprised to see any of them. They approached the shrine on a hill that neighbored the hot springs.

However, before they reached the shrine, Miko already descended its steps with a key in hand and a smile on her face.

“Brave Luminary!” Miko stopped once she reached the bottom step, as did the entourage that followed. “You defeated the beast?” Before she could hand the key over to Garrett, that is when she finally noticed Atsu. She gasped as Atsu stepped forward.

Atsu pulled her arm back then unleashed a mighty slap across Miko’s face. “You heartless bitch! You intended to sacrifice me to Tatsunaga to hide your shame!” Before Atsu could strike again, Sylvando and Erik went over to pull her back.

Gasps echoed from the crowd that formed with everyone whispering Tatsunaga.

Miko covered the painful bruise forming on her face. She had tears running down his face. “Dear Atsu, it’s not what you think.”

As Miko attempted to explain, a roar came from the sky. 

Screams escaped from the villagers as everyone looked to the sky to see a massive figure flying towards Hotto. 

The beast landed at the center of the village with people fleeing upon seeing Tatsunaga.

“No!” cried Miko. “You can’t be here.”

Hendrik shook his head as he drew his greatsword. “It doesn’t matter. These people are in danger and need our help.”

“Hurry!” Jade led Hendrik, Erik, and Sylvando into battle. Rab followed closely behind, while the others stayed behind to confront Miko.

Garrett clenched his fist. He resisted the urge to strike Miko and instead took the key from her hand. “I still need this to forge the weapon. It is my payment for rescuing your people.”

Miko sighed as she appeared to ignore what Garrett said. “No. You can’t be here.”

“He is!” Atsuo glared at Miko. “You failed to slay Tatsunaga! Ryu died for nothing!”

Miko closed her eyes. “That’s not Tatsunaga...that’s Ryu.”

“What?”

Miko went into her robes to retrieve a mirror that was only a little bigger than her palm. “We succeeded in defeating Tatsunaga. However, the dragon...it was cursed. Ryu delivered the killing blow, and all appeared well until that night.” Miko brushed the tears from her face. “Tatsunaga cursed Ryu; he turned Ryu into the beast before us. Ryu begged me to kill him before he transformed, but I couldn’t do it. Instead, I kept him hidden in Mount Huji, praying that he would slumber there, but he’s awakened and hungers for flesh.”

People continued to scream as they ran away from the beast, Ryu, that rampaged upon their village. Not even the remaining village warriors attempted to fight the beast as their fear overwhelmed them. It took all the courage the warriors had just to escort their fellow villagers to safety.

Hendrik blocked Ryu from attacking a group of people with his claws. Hendrik’s greatsword blocked the attack, and he managed to withstand the force behind it.

Erik tossed his boomerang at Ryu to distract the beast as Jade came from behind to strike him with her spear. Ryu howled, while Erik took advantage to strike with his dagger.

Sylvando tangled his whip around one of Ryu’s legs before striking him with his rapier. Ryu growled as he belched a massive fireball in Sylvando’s direction. Sylvando untangled his whip and jumped out of the way, but the fireball approached another group of people.

Rab swung his hands towards the ground. A massive pillar of ice arose to intercept Ryu’s fireball with the ice melting upon impact, which gave the people enough time to run to safety.

Miko wept as she watched the battle. 

The mirror slipped from her hand with Atsuo grabbing it before it got forgotten or stepped on. Miko descended down the remaining steps to reach the village center. “This is my fault. If I had the courage to slay you, my son, when you asked, then you wouldn’t have become this beast. I tainted my soul by offering Atsu as a sacrifice. And even then, I knew that you would never be full. I would continue to provide you with sacrifices.”

Miko easily got closer to Ryu since the rest of the party was too busy doing damage control. Garrett and Serena yelled at her to stop, but Miko had no intention on listening.

“I must pay the price for my sins.” Miko spread her arms out. “Ryu!” Her voice boomed across the village as she captured Ryu’s attention. “My son. I’m sorry for failing you.”

Ryu roared as he swung a claw at Miko. In one blow, Ryu tore through Miko’s chest. Blood flew in every direction as the strike proved fatal.

Miko fell to the ground with her life quickly fading.

“Priestess!” shouted the people.

Atsu covered Atsuko’s eyes. She closed her own eyes too. While she wanted Miko to pay the price for her crimes, Atsu couldn’t bring herself to be grateful for this outcome.

Ryu growled as he prepared to strike more people only for an arrow to sail across the village and hit him in the head. Ryu started to flap his wings as he howled in pain.

Tristan stood on a porch to give him a bit more height. He drew another arrow and fired it at Ryu, which struck him in the head again. “We have to find a way to stop Ryu from killing anyone else! Ryu’s innocent in all of this, so I’d like to break his curse instead of killing him.”

“Killing him may be the only mercy.” Garrett stared at his mark. “I don’t even know if my powers can undo such a curse.”

“Not only it can’t,” said Serena. “We will need something stronger.”

Atsuo handed the mirror over to Serena. “What of this? Miko seemed to think it was worth something.”

They looked to the mirror with Serena gasping as she took it. The silver mirror didn’t appear unusual, but Serena knew it carried a greater significance.

Serena started to frown as she shook her head. “This is a Magic Mirror, which could dispel such a curse, but it has no power left in it.” Her eyes lit up as she recalled her studies. Even if a Magic Mirror was out of power, it could always be recharged. “There isn’t time to seek out Lumen Essence,” said Serena, “however, there is another option.” Serena turned to Garrett and Tristan, calling out to them. “I need your powers! With the blessing of Yggdrasil, we should be able to restore the Magic Mirror’s power and break the curse!”

Garrett and Tristan turned back to the battle.

Hendrik jumped behind a wagon to avoid Ryu swinging his tail. The wind that Ryu generated was strong enough to knock Erik and Jade off their feet. Sylvando held his head since avoiding Ryu’s last attack caused him to bump his head on the ground. Whereas, Rab looked positively exhausted from running and casting spells to keep everyone else safe.

“We need to act quickly,” said Tristan.

“The others won’t last much longer,” said Garrett.

Serena led them down the steps to get closer to Ryu. She warned the others of their plan and begged them to fight as long as they could. To not leave them defenseless, she bombarded them with healing spells so that they stood a fighting chance.

Erik groaned as he got back on his feet. “We can do this. You can count on us!”

The others agreed as they got back into the fight, while Ryu continued to prove he was a superior opponent.

Meanwhile, Serena laid the Magic Mirror on the ground before joining hands with Garrett and Tristan. They pulled out all the power they could muster with their hair swaying as sparks of golden light rose from the ground. The golden light allowed the Magic Mirror to gently float in the air, too, while Garrett and Tristan’s marks started to glow.

Beneath them, the Mark of Heart formed. It shot a pinkish light into the Magic Mirror, which the mirror absorbed. Above them, the Mark of Light appeared in the sky. A bolt of yellow light descended from the sky and entered the Magic Mirror too. And from Miko’s body, the Magic Mirror pulled power from remained of her essence as her body faded to nothing, leaving behind only bloodstains.

The Magic Mirror floated in the air, and it showed Ryu’s reflection. The magic pulled Ryu’s attention, causing the beast to stare at his reflection and became dazzled. 

Serena nodded her head. “Mirror shows us light! Restore this man from darkness! Break now evil’s curse!”

The Magic Mirror responded to Serena’s words as it shed its light upon Ryu. The energy from Garrett and Tristan’s mark fully revitalized the mirror so that the reflection could pull the curse that left Ryu in this draconic form.

Ryu howled in agony as darkness ascended from his dragon body. The darkness took the form of a dragon, too, representing the curse of Tatsunaga. The cursed form of Tatsunaga growled at them before the Magic Mirror’s light caused the darkness to explode. 

Meanwhile, Ryu collapsed to the ground. Light covered his body with more shadows ascending to the sky, leaving behind a young man.

The Magic Mirror floated over to Atsuo’s hands. 

Garrett and the others rushed over to their exhausted companions as the villagers returned from their hiding places.

The young man stirred and opened his eyes. He gave a deep breath before nearly collapsing again with the people of the village screaming with joy as they saw him. His dark hair fell to cover part of his face as he stood with his chest exposed and tattered pants barely covering his lower half. 

“Ryu!” said Atsuo and the other villagers.

Ryu dropped to one knee. He rubbed his head. “The curse. I...remember everything.” He gasped as he looked over to where Miko’s body once laid. Now, all that remained was her blood and nothing more. “Mother. I killed you. I don’t deserve to live.”

“But you do! It wasn’t really you.” Serena approached Ryu. She knelt over to perform a healing spell on him too. “Tatsunaga’s curse was a deadly one. The fact that you even briefly recognized your mother and survived the Magic Mirror’s breaking the curse showed the strength of your will.”

Ryu shook his head. “But I. I still did this.”

Garrett walked over to Ryu and extended a hand out to him. “Then you can pay the price for yours and your mother’s actions. With your mother gone, Hotto needs a new leader.” Garrett showed Ryu the Mark of Light, which Ryu easily recognized from his studies. “You were ready to sacrifice your life for your people once before. Now, you need to live so that you can lead them.”

Ryu nodded and accepted Garrett’s hand. “Thank you, Luminary. I regret what my mother did, but I will do as you say. I will protect my people and be the leader that they need.”

“We are happy to have you back, Ryu,” said Atsu as she joined him with Atsuo and Atsuko at her side.

Atsuo handed the Magic Mirror over to Ryu. “While Miko failed us, we trust your good heart, Ryu.”

Ryu smiled as he took the Magic Mirror. He would ensure it was guarded should anyone become victim to such a horrid curse. “I will do all I can.” Ryu turned to Garrett once more. “Luminary, I must ask if there is anything you need of me? I must repay you for saving my life, and for you and your companions’ efforts in protecting my people.”

Garrett held the key. “Your mother promised us the key to an ancient forge in Mount Huji. We need to create a weapon to defeat the Lord of Shadows.”

Ryu examined the key and nodded his head. “That indeed is the key to the ancient forge. If that is what my mother promised, then it is yours now. And, please, stay here for the night. I will make arrangements for you. And we can begin to celebrate your victory while I prepare to make arrangements for my mother’s funeral.”

Tristan grinned. “We could use a good feast. Also, throw in a free visit to the hot spring” He glanced over to the mixture of fear and joy on the faces of the people of Hotto. “And it looks like everyone else needs a party to forget everything that they saw today.”

“Yes,” said Ryu, “this is what everyone needs.” He stepped towards the villagers and properly greeted everyone as they thought him dead and began the long process of explaining what happened.

*~*

That next morning, the ascent back to Mount Huji didn’t prove too brutal for the party. With Ryu’s curse broken and Hotto safe, they could now take the key to ancient forge, which Ryu assured them originated from the Age of Heroes.

They walked through the heat to a pair of metal gates that kept the forge sealed from outsiders.

Garrett unlocked the forge and pushed the warm gates open. They stepped inside to find themselves standing before a volcano.

Magma boiled, and the heat got worse. Their lungs almost felt like they were boiling with every breath that they took.

“Where’s the forge?” asked Hendrik.

“I don’t know,” said Tristan. “It’s supposed to be here.”

Light flashed from Tristan and Garrett’s hands. Garrett took the lantern with the sacred flame flying out from the lantern and dove into the magma. The volcano began to shake, and fire rose from the depths.

They backed away as columns rose from the magma to reveal the very forge that they saw from Yggdrasil’s seeds.

“Whoa!” said Jade. “This is incredible.”

Sylvando nodded. “This is it! This is the forge from the vision!”

Erik clapped his hands. “Well! What are we waiting for? Let’s forge a new Sword of Light so we can chop the Lord of Shadows down to size!”

“Yeah!”

They walked across the rocky columns to the forge.

The forge appeared unlike any other that they seen before. Where they expected a typical blacksmith’s forge, they instead found the forge in Mount Huji to resemble something that they imagined a god would use. Obsidian columns surrounded the forge with magma pouring directly to the center of a circular chamber.

The chamber ascended to reveal an outline that resembled the Sword of Light that Mordegon corrupted.

Garrett took the Orichalcum ore from his bag, while Hendrik carried the Forging Hammer. Together, they got to work on forging the new Sword of Light. The clank of the armor broke the Orichalcum, while the magma from the forge burned the ore to reforge it into the form of a sword.

Over them, thunder roared, and lightning flashed across the sky as a storm brewed.

Garrett hammered away for what felt like ages to him without seeing much progress. His breathing got weaker as he dropped the hammer to his side and wiped the sweat from his brow. “This...is...much harder.” He took a deep breath to regain his composure. “Harder than when I worked with the blacksmith at Cobblestone.”

“Then I’ll take it from here!” Erik took the hammer from Garrett. 

Sylvando danced his way towards the forge. “Uh, uh, uh! I’m not about to let you steal all the glory, honey! If you get a go, we all do!”

Rab nodded. “Aye! Besides, the vision showed all of Erdwin’s companions helping him. If we’re to forge the sword, then we must all help.”

Jade placed her hands on her waist. “Yup! We’re all in this together.”

Hendrik raised his fist. “Indeed! May the new Sword of Light be tempered by our resolve!”

Serena chuckled as she stepped towards the forge. “Well, I’m game if you all are!”

Tristan placed a hand on Garrett’s shoulder. “You’re not doing this alone. We all have a stake in this battle, so let us help.”

Garrett smiled. He stepped away to give Erik space. “Together!”

Approaching the forge, Erik prepared to slam the hammer. “If I hadn’t met you, I’d never have been able to save Mia and make things right. Now it’s my turn to help you.” Erik took a few swings at the sword, pounding away before finally passing it over to Sylvando.

Sylvando gracefully accepted the hammer. Before he took his swing, he threw a hand into the air. “Let’s get this sword made and the world saved! I’ve got people to entertain, and a promise to my papi to keep!” Sylvando twirled the hammer around before slamming away at the sword.

Rab took his turn and did well to hold the heavy hammer. “Eleanor...Irwin...Yer boys turned out alright. And now I’m going to help make sure they fulfill their destiny!” Rab smacked the sword once before he needed to pass it.

Jade got the hammer from Rab and prepared for her turn. “I thought it was my job to stand behind the Luminary. It’s not. I’m supposed to stand beside him. We all are!” She effortlessly slammed the hammer on the sword.

Hendrik went next and proudly raised the hammer to the air. “I hereby pledge, as a knight of Heliodor, to fight to the end for the cause of Prince Garrett and Prince Tristan! May I be their sword, their shield, and unswerving companion!” He gave a mighty yell before slamming the hammer against the sword.

Serena brought the hammer to her face and began to pray. “Veronica. I promise to finish this without you.” A tear trickled down her face as she spoke. “I’m stronger now. Thanks to you. For the Luminary!” She stumbled slightly as she rose the hammer higher before slamming it down upon the forge.

Sparks ignited across the forge with the sacred flame burning brighter.

Tristan took the hammer next, and his Mark of Heart began to glow. He smiled as he hung onto the hammer. “I blindly followed my duty as a prince. But now, I know my true purpose. I shall stand beside my brother, and together we shall rid darkness from this world!” He took a deep breath before slamming the hammer. The Mark of Heart shined brighter as did the sacred flame as the sword took the proper shape of the Sword of Light.

However, it didn’t turn out perfectly.

The Sword of Light appeared as a dark blade devoid of all color. While it took the shame of the old Sword of Light, none of them could feel the divine power that radiated from the new one as it did from the old one.

“Uh,” Erik scratched his head, “did we fail?”

Serena shook her head. “Take the sword. Maybe that will help.”

Garrett nodded. “It’s worth a try.” Garrett took the sword from the forge. In that instant, the Mark of Light glowed. He raised the sword to the sky with light ascending to the storm clouds that brew above. The Mark of Light appeared in the sky with lightning crashing down upon the sword.

Instead of frying Garrett, the lightning transformed the sword. No longer was it devoid of color, but it now brimmed with life and power. Ancient symbols appeared on the Orichcalcum blade while the golden hilt and ruby at the center of the handle glistened against the fire.

Divine energy remade the sword into a true Sword of Light. Lightning continued to crackle over the freshly forged sword as Garrett proudly swung the weapon forward. 

Tristan rushed over to Garrett with his hand hovering over the Sword of Light. “It’s ours now. We have the weapon that can slay Mordegon!”

“Not only the weapon.” Hendrik spread his arms out to gesture to everyone else. “You also have your allies. We are ready to face Mordegon whenever you command it.”

Serena nodded. “The time is now. We can avenge Veronica and everyone else.”

“To save the world,” said Sylvando, “and restore Yggdrasil to its former glory!”

“Aye, everyone depends on us,” said Rab. “Let’s not disappoint them.”

Jade clenched her fists. “This is the end of our journey. And none of us intend on turning back.”

Erik brushed his thumb across his nose. “It’s time to show Mordegon what he gets for messing with us!”

Inspired by the confidence of their companions, Garrett and Tristan turned to each other. Tristan placed his hand over the Sword of Light with them clinging onto it. Their marks shined brighter than ever as the Sword glowed from their grip. The power contained within the sword confirmed what they already knew.

Garrett and Tristan nodded as it was time to prepare for their final battle. 

*~*

Cetacea gave a gentle cry as she flew across the sky. The hot steam from the volcanos rose even as high as Cetacea flew. It didn’t bother the party since they were too excited with the Sword of Light, finally in their possession.

Garrett held the Sword of Light and smiled. “We can finally face Mordegon now!”

“Not quite,” said Serena. “We’re still missing some of Yggdrasil’s orbs.”

Tristan crossed his arms over his chest. “Two Spectral Sentinels remain. Jasper has the Silver Orb, and I’m willing to bet that Indignus has the Blue Orb.”

“Given how much damage we’ve done,” said Rab, “we can assume they’re both guarding Mordegon.”

“Then, we should march to Mordegon immediately!” Hendrik clenched his fists as his voice boomed with rage.

Erik waved his hands and shook his head towards Hendrik. “Easy, big guy! You’re a general. You should know better than rushing into a fight.”

Jade nodded. “Erik’s right. We must approach this carefully. Even with the Sword of Light, our victory isn’t guaranteed.”

“So we should regroup?” said Sylvando. “Take some time to strategize and rest. That way, we can hit Mordegon with everything with what we got?”

Garrett sheathed the Sword of Light to his back. “Sylv is right. Let’s get some rest.” He smiled as he looked down from Cetacea and noticed that they were close to Heliodor. “We should go to Cobblestone. I mean, the Last Bastion. It’ll be the best place for us to rest.” He looked over to Jade. “And, I’m sure King Carnelian would want to know of our progress.”

Jade smirked. “I think he would too.”

Tristan walked over to Cetacea’s head. “You hear that, girl? Take us to Cobblestone!”

Cetacea gave a gentle cry as she flew northwest to Cobblestone.


	23. The Night Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! So I'm not sure how my update schedule will work in light of the Coronavirus. School/work is transitioning fully online for me so I'm not sure if I'll actually have more free time or if redoing everything to an online schedule will make things more chaotic. We'll find out soon.
> 
> But, as for the rest of you, stay home and stay healthy.

“Welcome to Cobblestone.”

Garrett escorted the party through the gates of the Last Bastion since most of them never set foot in the village. While it looked nothing like the cozy village that Garrett grew up in, it retained some of its charms despite it becoming a refugee camp. 

However, more improvements occurred since Tyriant’s defeat. The village retained most of the armaments in preparation for another monster invasion, but crops grew, and livestock roamed semi-freely. And several houses replaced the tents to provide a sense of normalcy that the people lost from the fall of Yggdrasil.

They walked together to the village center.

Most villagers paid them no attention, but it didn’t take long for them to catch attention. The knights immediatley went to Hendrik, while the villagers of Cobblestone flocked around Garrett.

Ecstatic cheers echoed across the valley of Cobblestone, with everyone asking questions if they defeated the Lord of Shadows.

“Not yet.” Garrett drew the Sword of Light from its sheath. “However, we can defeat him now. This is the Sword of Light. Erdwin forged a similar sword to defeat the Dark One. And I shall use this sword to cut Mordeogon down.”

Gemma emerged from the crowd, with her eyes lighting up when she gazed onto the sword. “It looks incredible! Where did you get it?”

Erik folded his hands behind his head. “Long story. But we forged the sword with Orichcalcum ore in a secret forge hidden deep within Mount Huji.”

“It was a bit of an adventure,” said Tristan. “That included fighting a dragon.”

“A dragon!” Amber pushed several people out of her way as she got close to Garrett. Tears nearly rushed down her face as she wrapped her arms around him. “Oh! My stupid boy. You would go fight a dragon and worry your poor mother.”

Garrett chuckled. “Sorry, mom.” He pulled away and smiled. “Actually, there’s someone you need to meet. This is my grandfather, Lord Robert of Dundrasil.” Garrett extended his hand out to Rab to gesture him to join them. “Grandfather, this is my mother, Amber.”

Rab gently took Amber’s hand and kissed it. “My dear, Amber. Garrett told me so much about you and your father. You have my most heartfelt thanks caring for him all these years. You raised my grandson to be one of the finest young men that I’ve met since his father.”

Amber blushed and giggled. “Lord Robert! The pleasure was all mine. Garrett is truly a wonderful boy. It was a true blessing being his mother.”

Rab continued to speak his gratitude to Amber when the knights parted ways. They saw Hendrik immediately drop to one knee as King Carnelian appeared from his tent to join them.

“Father,” whispered Jade. 

King Carnelian started to welcome them back to the village when his eyes found their way to Jade. Tears welled up as he stepped closer. “Jade! Is it really you?”

Jade nodded. She folded her hands over her stomach. “It is. I’m glad to see you free from Mordegon’s control.”

King Carnelian smiled. He reached out to place his hand on Jade’s arm. “And I’m glad to see you are well. You and I have much to catch up on.”

“We do.” Jade walked against King Carnelian and quickly threw her arms around him to give him a proper hug. King Carnelian returned the gesture and breathed a heavy sigh as he feared he would never get a proper reunion with his daughter before he died.

King Carnelian kissed Jade’s forehead before turning his attention to Rab. “Lord Robert, it is good to see you, my friend. I thank you for all you did to care for Jade over the years.”

“Aye, my friend,” said Rab. “And even if it was Mordegon possessing you, I thank you for watching over my Tristan.”

“Mordegon.” King Carnelian growled the name. He looked over to Garrett. “And you now have the means of defeating him? With that odd sword of yours?” Garrett nodded. Garrett’s reassurance brought a smile to King Carnelian’s face. “Excellent. Well then, I suppose we should make preparations for you to rest the night. If you intend to confront Mordegon, then the least we can do is make sure you’re well-rested.”

“We’d appreciate it, Your Highness,” said Hendrik. “It will take us some time to strategize how best to defeat Mordegon and the last of his Spectral Sentinels.”

Serena clenched her fists. “Only two remains. One of which being Jasー”

Sylvando applauded before grabbing a colorful fan from his pack. “Let’s not worry about dreary things like who are enemies are! We’re back in our darling, Luminary’s hometown. We should throw a party!”

Tristan found himself grateful to Sylvando for interrupting Serena before she could utter Jasper’s name. “Yes. A party would be lovely. At the very least, we’d appreciate a hot meal. Something other than our pitiful rations.”

“Leave it to us!” Gemma turned to the villagers as they left to gather what they could.

*~*

While preparations began for tonight’s festivities, Garrett led some of his companions uphill to his home. Amber informed Garrett that the villagers finished rebuilding their home before she had to leave to help Gemma for the party.

Garrett brought Tristan, Erik, Serena, and Sylvando into his remodeled home. Even he felt like he was staring at something completely different since it did have a few upgrades.

For starters, they had proper bedrooms. Garrett couldn’t believe he had a real room now, as did Amber. He grew up sharing a single room with Amber and his grandfather, Chalky, before he passed. It was a nice change, but one he would’ve rather seen happen when he was younger and still living under his mother’s roof.

“This is new,” whispered Garrett.

“It’s quite cozy.” Serena wandered around the wooden furnishings to see more the house. “It’s not much smaller than our house.” 

Sylvando clasped his hands together. “It’s simply darling! You truly did come from a modest background. A lost prince raised in a tiny village who would grow up to become our chosen heroes to save us from the darkness! Such a romantic story.” Sylvando gasped. “You didn’t get spoiled the same way that Tristan and I did.”

Tristan took a seat on a stool. “You’re right, but it’s also kinda weird when you think about it.” Tristan’s eyes examined every bit of the room that he could. “We could’ve easily had different lives if my basket ended up in Cobblestone instead of yours. Or, if we both ended up here together.”

“That is an interesting thought.” Erik leaned against a wall. “I could only imagine the type of mischief you two could’ve gotten into.”

Garrett huffed as he pointed a finger over to Erik. “I’ll have you know that I was a very good boy.”

“So was I!” said Tristan. “A perfect angel.”

Serena chuckled. “Of course you were.”

Erik and Sylvando started to laugh too, while Garrett and Tristan continued to defend their younger selves.

*~*

Meanwhile, Hendrik sat with Rab, Jade, and King Carnelian in his tent to discuss what transpired since they left the Last Bastion and what to expect in their coming confrontation against Mordegon. They filled King Carnelian in on everything and provided a great deal of detail on how the rest of Erdrea faired since Yggdrasil’s fall. The collapse of basic communication with the rest of the world since there was time to restore Heliodor meant that King Carnelian was in the dark.

“I knew things were bad,” said King Carnelian. “I’m glad you’ve done all you can to restore some normalcy to Erdrea.”

“Defeating the Spectral Sentinels set things right,” said Jade, “at least, for the most part. With Alizarin gone, sea travel can operate as it did before, which means there can be trade and communication between cities and villages.”

Rab nodded. “There still remains much to do. We can vanquish Mordegon, but the world still needs repairs. It’ll take us a year before everything is functional, while it’ll be years before everything is back to normal.”

“I’m afraid those are problems for tomorrow,” said Hendrik. “First, we must concern ourselves with Mordegon and his remaining Spectral Sentinels. That means we must eliminate Jasper.”

King Carnelian frowned. “Jasper. While it breaks my heart that he’s become our enemy, he also made his choice. I trust you, Hendrik, to do whatever is necessary. If you can turn Jasper against Mordegon, then do so. I want Jasper at our side again, but...I accepted that you might need to cut him down.”

Hendrik bowed his head. “Understood, my liege. I will put Jasper down.”

“Would it be that easy for you?” Jade adjusted how she sat, so she wasn’t applying her full weight onto her cramping legs. “Jasper is your closest friend. There are years of memories that will not be so easy to forget.”

“Not to mention Tristan.” Rab folded his hands together. “Tristan says he has no love left for Jasper, but I fear what will happen when we properly face Jasper in combat. If we didn’t need Tristan’s powers, then I would advise leaving him here, but I feel we need both Tristan and Garrett’s powers if we’re to stand a chance at defeating Mordegon.”

“I already made my oath to Tristan,” said Hendrik. “I will slay Jasper. Do all you can to keep Tristan away from our fight.”

Jade nodded. “A reasonable enough request. We’ll do what we can. Do try and put Jasper out of his misery quickly.”

“That is my hope,” Hendrik said, sadly. Indeed, Hendrik prayed he could defeat Jasper quickly as he feared that not even he had the heart to engage in a drawn-out battle against his old friend.

*~*

“Are you sure I can be here? It feels a little sacrilegious.” 

Tristan followed Garrett uphill through a cave in Cobblestone Tor.

Garrett chuckled as he stepped over a sudden dip. “We’ll be fine. We usually don’t let outsiders climb, but it isn’t unheard of.”

“Okay. It is nice to see Tor with my own eyes.” 

“That’s right. You first saw it through my memories.”

They walked through the cave as they reached the summit of Cobblestone Tor. Garrett led them towards the edge, where they could oversee the southern half of the continent out to the Inlet Sea. 

“Incredible!” Tristan’s eyes lit up from the stunning view. “This is better than what I saw through your eyes. Not even flying on Cetacea’s back compares to this.”

Garrett smiled. He went to the edge and took a seat with Tristan following behind. “Whenever a child reaches adulthood in Cobblestone, we climb Tor to the summit. It is here we realize how tiny our village is and how large the outside world is. We do so to appreciate what we have, but also recognize that we carve a place for ourselves no matter where we go.”

Tristan adjusted to sit on his legs. “I can see why. Had I climbed Tor instead of having a party at the palace, I could only imagine where my mind would be. Seeing a view like this really puts things into perspective.”

“It really does.” Garrett tugged onto the sheaths tied to his back. He left the Sword of Light on the ground while reaching for the holy sword that Queen Marina gave him. He passed the holy sword over to Tristan. “You should wield this now. It’s no Sword of Light, but it’s stronger than your rapier and would do you better when we face Mordegon.”

Tristan smiled and gladly took the holy sword. “So I get your hand-me-downs now? We really are brothers.”

“Did it just dawn on you?” 

“No, but it does reinforce that you’re the older one.”

Garrett chuckled. “That’s me. The big brother.”

Tristan tied the sheathed, holy sword to his back. He turned his gaze back to the gorgeous view. “Um...Erik told me that he talked with you. I hope we’re not in trouble for spying on you during your breakup.”

“For a breakup to happen that would require there to be a relationship in the first place.” Garrett sighed. “And don’t worry about it. We’re cool. Better to be dumped then stuck in a hellish marriage like you are.”

“Ouch!” Tristan covered his heart. “You sure you’re not mad?”

Garrett patted Tristan’s back. “I’m not. Maybe just a little bitter. Your husband’s evil, but at least there was love there before all this happened.”

Tristan shook his head. “Love isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be. Don’t worry about rushing into a relationship. You’re still young. Plus, you’re the Luminary! Any woman, or man, would kill to marry you.”

“Man!” Garrett’s eyes lit up.

Tristan smirked. “I’ve seen you play along with Sylvando, and how friendly you are with Erik. Plus, Hendrik told me about you checking him out while you were rescuing me. Now, I should be upset about you thinking with your penis in the middle of a rescue mission, but I’ll let it slide since Hendrik is a handsome man.”

“Oh, gods!” Garrett covered his face. “I can’t believe Hendrik noticed.

“Don’t be so embarrassed. It’s not the first time it’s happened to him.” Tristan chuckled. “I did it too when I was still sorting out if I liked women or men. But I am a little creeped out now since Hendrik is basically like an uncle to me.”

“Shush. Please. Don’t make this more awkward for me.”

“Fair enough. Should we get back to the village before it gets dark?”

Garrett got on his feet and grabbed the Sword of Light. “That’s a good idea. Let’s go.”

*~*

While Garrett and Tristan worked on returning from Cobblestone Tor, everyone else kept themselves busy. Hendrik and Rab found themselves busy creating a plan of attack for their battle against Mordegon as Jade spent more time reuniting with King Carnelian. Meanwhile, Erik and Sylvando helped Serena in the newly rebuilt chapel as she tended to the injured. 

Most people recovered from the monster attacks, but other attacks meant more injuries. And since the Last Bastion was the only functional town in the region, it meant that everyone came here for assistance rather than turn to their own communities.

Erik wrapped a bandage around a girl’s arm to cover up a cut she got after falling down some rocks. He focused on stopping the bleeding since he didn’t have any magic to offer proper assistance like Serena and the other healers in the village.

“There.” Erik smoothed out the bandage to keep it in place. “You good now. Go see a healer, and they’ll seal the wound up for you.”

The girl smiled. “Thanks, mister.” She ran off to the nearest healer, who finished patching up an injured soldier.

Sylvando handed a piece of bread over to Erik to congratulate him for all the hard work. “Aren’t you a big softy! I can see the natural big brother in you.”

Erik took a bite from the bread. “I had plenty of years of practice with Mia. She was always a handful. It took everything I could to keep her out of trouble.”

“After meeting her, I can see that.” Sylvando leaned against the pew. “How are you holding up? Are you okay with being here instead of with Mia?”

“Yes and no. I’d rather be taking care of Mia, but I can’t take care of her if Mordegon ruins the world even more than he already has. Defeating him, helping Garrett, takes top priority.”

Sylvando raised his eyebrows. “Top priority indeed.” 

Serena finished patching up the last of the injured and rejoined them. She sighed deeply as she finally got the chance to relax after expending far more magic then she first expected when she volunteered to help. “Oh, I can’t wait until tonight’s dinner. I think I can eat enough for three.”

Erik laughed. “Yeah, I’ve noticed you've been eating more and taking longer rests. Are you sure you’re okay? Is your body having a difficult time adjusting to your new powers?”

“Possibly.” Serena snapped her finger to ignite a tiny spark. “I’ve gotten stronger, but Veronica’s magic is taking its toll too. I should take it easy until we face Mordegon. I can’t waste all my energy now.”

Sylvando sprang from the pew and bowed to Serena while extending a hand out to her. “Then let’s get you somewhere you can rest until dinner.”

Serena giggled as she graciously accepted Sylvando’s hand. “How kind of you!”

Erik yawned before stuffing his face full of bread. He jumped to his feet. “Do we have our living arrangements set up for the night?”

“I believe so,” said Sylvando. “There are a few villagers with extra space, so we’ll probably be sleeping separated from each other since Garrett’s house is too small to fit all of us.”

“I don’t mind where we sleep.” Serena yawned. “I just need something comfy to lay on.”

“That can be arranged.” Sylvando led Serena out of the chapel with Erik following close behind.

*~*

The feast brought many happy memories back to Garrett as he couldn’t help but think of life growing up in Cobblestone. And without endless darkness looming over their heads, the people also thought of happier times. They had reason to celebrate once more as they offered prayers that Garrett and his companions would come out victorious in their battle against Mordegon.

Eating, drinking, laughing, and dancing well into the night eventually put everyone to sleep. 

Most of Garrett’s companions crowded his house. Amber went to stay with the village chief since he had a spare room since Gemma lived with Charley. Serena and Jade shared Amber’s bed, while Garrett and Erik squeezed into his bed. Originally, Tristan was going to share Garrett’s bed, but Tristan decided to make himself a bed on a bench since he still had trouble sleeping. Meanwhile, Sylvando and Hendrik slept in the guard quarters as Rab slept in King Carnelian’s tent.

Things were quiet in the house, even with all the people there. Garrett found it odd sleeping in his home since he spent almost a year living on the road, in campgrounds, in inns, and the occasional guest bedroom. He was away from home for so long that it almost didn’t feel like home, especially when he thought about how Jasper laid ruins to it all.

Garrett sighed as he buried his face against the pillow. 

“Trouble sleeping, partner?” Erik spoke softly. 

“A little.” Garrett rolled over as Erik did the same so they could face each other. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

Erik shrugged. “Not really. I’m having a hard time sleeping too. My nerves are keeping me awake.”

“So, you’re nervous about tomorrow too?”

“Uh, yeah. We’re going up against the Lord of Shadows. I’d be insane if I weren’t at least a little nervous.”

Garrett chuckled. He made sure not to laugh too loudly so as not to disturb the others. “I can always count on you to put things into perspective. Even with the Sword of Light, I’m still a little petrified about this fight.”

“You should be.” Erik scooted a little closer. He placed a hand over Garrett’s hand. “This is a big deal. If we screw up, then everyone suffers. But if we stop Mordegon, then we save the world. This is bigger than anything else we’ve done yet. This is our second chance to stop Mordegon, so we can’t afford to blow it.”

Erik squeezed onto Garrett’s hand. “Even with all the powers and weapons we gained, we still have to remember that we lost Veronica. Anyone of us could die tomorrow.” Erik sighed. He didn’t want to say that or even think it, but he couldn’t help himself. The reality of their situation started to catch up to him. “I need to get this off my chest before it’s too late.”

“What?” asked Garrett.

Garrett’s eyes lit up as he felt Erik scoot even closer. Within a second, their lips connected as Erik kissed Garrett. 

The kiss lasted but a moment, but it was one that took Garrett’s breath away.

Garrett blinked several times as Erik started to pull away. “Wow...your lips are surprisingly soft,” he whispered.

Erik gave a soft sigh. He covered his face with a pillow. “Damn it! I can’t believe I actually did that.”

“It wasn’t a joke?” asked Garrett. “Do...do you like me like that?”

Erik bit his lip as he looked Garrett in the eyes. “Yes. For a while now.” Erik pulled himself up with Garrett following his movement. “I thought it was just that I cared about you, but when I lost my memories, and you went out of your way to care for me and even save me from Alizarin...something clicked.” Erik started to push himself out of bed. “I'm ridiculous. I just ruined our friendship over this.”

Garrett grabbed Erik’s hand and pulled him back into the bed. This time Garrett was the one to kiss Erik as he buried his other hand behind Erik’s head. Erik’s body started to feel hot as he pressed himself against Garrett, and they fell back onto the mattress.

They kissed and held onto one another before finally pulling away to breathe properly.

Erik chuckled. “So...does this mean you like me like that too?”

Garrett smiled. “Yeah. I guess a part of me always did. All it took was Tristan to point out how I act around you.”

“Thank the gods for Tristan’s meddling.” Erik kissed Garrett once more.

For about an hour, they made out and ran their hands along each other’s bodies before the desire to sleep finally overwhelmed their sexual desires. They promised to spend a proper night together after they defeated Mordegon. Tonight was hardly a good night to have sex since they needed their rest.

They exchanged one more kiss before finally going to sleep.

*~*

As the morning sun rose over the Last Bastion, the party gathered at the town center. They awoke before most of the village so as not to start a ruckus. Garrett found it difficult enough to leave since Amber woke up early too to wish him farewell as did King Carnelian for Jade and Tristan. 

King Carnelian placed a hand over Amber’s shoulder as she lost herself in her tears. “Stay cautious, everyone. And protect each other,” he said calmly. “We offer our prayers for your victory and safe return.”

Hendrik brought his hand to his chest as he bowed. “I promise that we shall all return, Your Highness.”

“Don’t make promises, Hendrik.” Rab frowned as he spoke. “This is one battle where nothing is certain.” 

“We will do all we can, though!” Sylvando clenched his fist. 

Erik nodded. “We’ll look out for each other.” He turned over to Garrett and gave a cheeky smile.

Garrett resisted the urge to blush as he turned back to Amber. “I’ll see you soon, mother.”

Amber brushed aside her tears. “I know you will, my boy. I’ll be here waiting.”

Jade went over to King Carnelian once more to hug him. “I hate that our reunion was so short. I guess we’ll have more to speak upon when I return.” She pulled away and avoided King Carnelian’s gaze as he bore a gentle smile.

“Until we meet again.” Serena bowed to everyone as they started to gather. “When we return, it will be because we slew the Lord of Shadows.”

Tristan smirked as he reached out to pat Garrett on the back. “Leave it to us! We’ll defeat Mordegon and bring Yggdrasil back to life. Just you wait!”

“We’re counting on you. On all of you,” said King Carnelian.

“We won’t let you down.” Garrett retrieved the Calamus flute from his pack and began to play the majestic tune to summon Cetacea from the heavens.

*~*

Cetacea flew the party to the Fortress of Fear. She gave a gently cry as she reached the edge of the dark clouds that served as the barrier that prevented any unwanted guests from entering.

Erik crossed his arms over his chest. “Any ideas on how we can get in?”

Sylvando scratched his head as he glanced over to Tristan. “You got in with Jasper. How did you do that?”

“Magic,” said Tristan, “but I imagine that since Jasper is a Spectral Sentinel that he could enter with anyone he desired. I doubt I could do the same, even with this ring.”

“We got to try something,” whispered Jade.

Rab nodded. “Aye! Let us try the Sword of Light.”

“Right!” Serena turned to Garrett. “The sword should be able to dispel the darkness and any curse. At least, the sword that Erdwin used could do so.”

Garrett unsheathed the Sword of Light and gripped onto its hilt with both hands. “If Erdwin could do it, then so can I!” He raised the sword into the air with his Mark of Light glowing brightly. An image of the Mark of Light appeared in the sky and reacted to the Sword of Light.

A column of light descended from the sky to strike the barrier surrounding the Fortress of Fear. The light caused cracks to appear all along the barrier until it finally shattered like glass. 

The darkness contained with began to disperse, revealing more of the fortress that was once hidden from view.

Hendrik clenched his fist. “The path is open to us now. Let us not waste any moment. We must defeat Mordegon!”

Garrett nodded as he returned the sword to its sheath. “Cetacea, take us to the fortress! We have a date with destiny.”

Cetacea’s voice echoed across skies as she flew to the fortress and found what resembled a dock that she could anchor at so that they could get off and begin their assault.

*~*

The Fortress of Fear appeared as a colossal, black palace with red windows everywhere. Other towers and buildings floated alongside the fortress that had rocky paths connect it all together. The dark columns of the palace and the rocky trails shaped almost like a monster’s claws left an intimidating aura that made the party nervous about proceeding onward. 

Garrett drew the Sword of Light from its sheath. The light from the sword and his mark continued to shine against the darkness surrounding them. “Come on! We don’t have any time to waste.”

“Right!”

They resisted the gut instinct to flee as they instead walked forward to face whatever horrors Mordegon had waiting for them.

As they approached a pair of navy-colored doors, a colossal black sword descended from the sky. The sword created an electrical field upon impact that they narrowly avoided before it could electrocute them. 

A blue-skinned giant with a dragon-faced helmet jumped from a higher floor on the palace to retrieve the sword and block their entrance. The giant man glared at the party with his red eyes, and embedded onto the top of his helmet was the Blue Orb. His muscular body was nearly completely uncovered as he wore only a tiny vest that somewhat covered his chest and a small pair of briefs that left little to the imagination. 

Serena gasped as she covered her eyes from the monster’s lack of modesty. Sylvando stepped in front of Serena, so she didn’t have to look. “Rude! There are ladies present!” said Sylvando.

Erik drew his dagger. “You! You’re the asshole that imprisoned me and caused me to lose my memories!”

Tristan raised the holy sword as he too recognized the giant as another of the Spectral Sentinels. “Indignus.”

Indignus growled as he swung his arm. His red and blue cape swayed in the breeze generated from his movements. “Foolish, mortals! You dare to defy the will of my master.”

“We do!” Jade grabbed her spear and aimed it towards Indignus. “You’re blocking our way forward, so we’ll have to remove you!”

Hendrik took his greatsword from its sheath. “Princess Jade is correct. Fowl beast, you meet your end here!”

Indignus laughed. “How foolish. You may have defeated my brethren, but I will not be so easily bested.”

“Ha!” Rab chuckled as he raised his staff. “You don’t look so tough. All you have is muscles and a sword. We’ve faced worse before!”

Serena nodded while she swung her staff to apply a series of protective spells over everyone before Indignus could notice. “That’s right! You will meet your end, monster!”

Garrett grinned as he felt the strength of his companions during this desperate moment. “Indignus! It’s over for you!”

“Insolent, mortals! You will fall before my sword!”

Indignus lunged after them with blinding speed. They reacted quickly to avoid Indignus’s assault as he smashed his colossal sword to the ground, causing rocks to fly everywhere.

Serena barely managed to keep herself standing. She took a deep breath while a ring of magic formed as she conjured a massive fireball above her head. “Kafrizz!” She released the fireball with it crashing against Indignus’s chest, pushing him towards the edge of the floating island.

A dark shadow formed around Indignus as he split his sword in half. His red eyes glowed brighter as the shadows grew more ominous.

Erik gasped as he recognized the technique from when he faced Indignus alone. “Serena! Get out of the way!”

There wasn’t time for Serena to avoid the attack. Indignus moved even faster than his previous attack and would’ve easily killed Serena had Garrett not stepped in the way.

Garrett blocked Indignus’s attack with the Sword of Light. A pulse wave of holy light erupted from Garrett and the sword that pushed Indignus back and dispelled the dark energy.

Serena gasped. “Such power. The Sword of Light is truly incredible.”

Garrett nodded. “This sword could change everything for us.”

“Kiaaaa!” 

Jade yelled as she jumped from a stalagmite to kick Indignus across the face. She pushed herself away from Indignus’s massive frame, but he reached to grab onto her leg.

Before Indignus could capture Jade, bolts of dark magic bombarded Indignus. Rab stood nearby and conjured orbs of dark energy to give Jade the precious seconds she needed to avoid Indignus’s reach. She moved aside at the perfect second, much to Indignus’s frustration.

“You will not escape me!” Indignus swung his sword and smashed it to the ground once more.

Everyone avoided the attack once more. 

It appeared easier than before as they assumed Garrett using the Sword of Light against Indignus weakened him. While they all shared the same thought, they didn’t risk uttering a single word so as not to risk Indignus becoming aware of his own weakness.

They continued to do circles around Indignus as he continued his rampage. He would slam his sword to the ground with electrical currents rushing over the ground before it neutralized itself.

Sylvando leaped after Indignus to take a swing with Hendrik joining him. They slashed their swords against Indignus’s sword, doing little more than holding Indignus back from initiating another attack.

Getting an opening, Erik jumped over them with Serena conjuring a gentle gust of wind to give him more lift. Erik slashed at Indignus’s helmet to severe the Blue Orb free and grabbed it before Indignus realized what happened.

However, Indignus was no fool. He roared with a wave of dark energy rushing out from his body to push everyone back. “Give me back the orb!”

Erik stuffed the orb into his pocket. “Not a chance, buddy! You took something from me, so I take something from you!”

“I should’ve killed you in the cage.” Indignus tossed his sword towards Erik, but this time Tristan got in the way. 

Tristan blocked Indignus’s sword with the holy sword. His mark erupted with divine energy that turned the sword to ash, leaving Indignus without a weapon.

Indignus gasped. “But how!”

Tristan smirked. “You’re outmatched, Indignus. We came prepared for you!” Tristan glanced over to Erik before turning back to Indignus. “Now!”

Indignus gave a confused expression when he felt an energy spike. He turned to find Garrett and Rab surrounded in radiant light as a mandala formed beneath Rab’s feet as a golden sword appeared over Garrett’s head.

“Solar Flare!” 

They fused the Quadrasword and Pearly Gates to initiate their super technique. The silver energy surrounded the golden sword as it rushed towards Indignus. The sword easily pierced through Indignus’s chest as easily as it did to Alizarin.

Indignus gasped for breath as his giant body dropped to his knees. “This...cannot...be. How can mere humans defeat me?” Shadows swallowed Indignus’s body as he slowly faded into the darkness. “Is this the Luminary’s power?” Indignus gave a choked cry with the last of his essence fading into darkness. 

Nothing remained of Indignus, leaving the palace’s gates unguarded and another orb in their possession.

Erik pulled the Blue Orb out and handed it over to Garrett, who carried the other orbs. “Looks like we’re one step closer to ending this nightmare.”

Garrett nodded. “Only one orb and Spectral Sentinel is left.”

“Only one.” Tristan frowned. He looked up to the higher floors of the palace. He could feel Jasper’s dark energy and knew that their fated confrontation was moments away. “This is it.”

Hendrik approached Tristan and placed a hand over his shoulder. “As I told you before, Tristan, allow me to handle Jasper.”

“Let us handle him.” Jade walked over to them and bore a gentle smile. “You and Garrett should save your strength for Mordegon. We can defeat Jasper on our own.”

“That’s right!” Serena spoke a little harshly as she clenched her fists. “Jasper and Mordegon, they’re responsible for Veronica’s death. I can use Veronica’s magic to defeat Jasper while you use your powers to defeat Mordegon. That way her soul can rest easy.”

Sylvando scratched his cheek. He got close to Serena but didn’t want to get too close so as not to have her lash out. “Easy, beautiful. I respect your desires for revenge, but you can’t allow it to darken your soul. It’ll keep you from focusing on what you need to do.”

“He’s right, lassie.” Rab gently held onto Serena’s hand. “We’ll avenge Veronica. But we’ll do it the right way.”

Serena closed her eyes and nodded. She understood what they meant, but it was still hard to hear.

Garrett sheathed the Sword of Light and approached the doors that Indignus once guarded. “We know what we have to do. Let’s end this and save the world. I’m counting on you.”

Everyone nodded as they joined Garrett as the doors to the palace opened, and they braced themselves for whatever horrors waited inside.


	24. No Tears Left

The interior of the Fortress of Fear proved as creepy as its exterior. Demonic statues decorated the dark, purple walls with blue fire burning from the torches. An eerie chill hung in the air that made clear the dangers that lurked within and sought to extinguish the party’s light.

Sylvando gulped. “Mordegon’s interior designer did a good job. This place is creepy chic.”

“I think this comes from his twisted imagination,” said Jade. “I wouldn’t give him the credit of hiring someone.”

“We better stick close together.” Rab clenched onto his staff. “We don’t know what to expect here.”

Hendrik nodded. “There remains one more Spectral Sentinel.”

“Jasper,” whispered Tristan. “We’ll have to fight him soon.”

“Then, we can face Mordegon.” Serena stood close to Sylvando and Jade as they reached the end of a long hallway to stand before a pair of double doors.”

Erik drew his dagger from its sheath. “I might do us some good to stay armed at all times. We don’t know what type of traps are lurking here.”

Garrett nodded as he drew the Sword of Light. “Be careful, everyone. We’re in Mordegon’s home now. Anything could come after us.”

The blue fire from the torches grew brighter. It left everyone with a feeling of unease as Sylvando and Hendrik pushed the double-doors open.

They stood in the middle of a circular chamber where a pair of mechanical monsters waited for them. A black, armored robot blinked its glowing green eye, while the other robot floated and bore a glowing, red-eye. Both armed themselves with a sword and a crossbow of some kind.

The robot opened fire as they fired several arrows in rapid succession. 

Serena and Rab responded quickly as they conjured a barrier over the party. The arrows bounced against the barrier where they fell without dooming harm to anyone.

As the robot started to run out of steam, Jade and Erik took charge. Jade and Erik slashed their weapons to break the robots’ hold on their crossbows.

Hendrik and Sylvando joined in on the assault to slash the robots’ sword arms. The robots trashed, enraged that they were left so horribly dismembered. The robots responded by firing laser blasts from their eyes, prompting Serena and Rab to conjure another barrier to block the attack.

Garrett and Tristan rushed after the robots. As they swung their swords, lightning gathered to create an electrifying assault that upon impact, left the robots a broken pile of scrap metal.

Erik sighed. “Well, as far as traps go, that wasn’t the worst.”

“But there are more waiting for us.” Garrett looked up to find the chamber was open to the higher floors, which appeared to run at least four stories tall. They couldn’t reach the higher levels through this chamber; they would need to find an alternate route. “Stay on guard. I got a bad feeling it’ll only get worse from here.”

Everyone agreed as they followed Garrett to another pair of doors.

*~*

The party wandered for a while up and down a few staircases and through dark hallways until they reached a courtyard. A couple of demonic statues greeted them, reinforcing the creepy nature of the palace.

They kept wandering until they heard applause echoing above them.

“Well done in making it this far.”

Everyone gasped as they saw Jasper floating above them. Jasper ceased his applause as he floated towards the ground and walked between the statues. 

Hendrik rushed to stand in front of Tristan, blocking Jasper’s path. He raised his greatsword while shooting a furious glare at Jasper. “This ends now!”

Jasper huffed. “Not quite. I wouldn’t be worthy of being the leader of Lord Mordegon’s Spectral Sentinels if I would fall so easily. In fact, let me show you how powerful I can be.” Jasper extended his hand out with his scepter and the Silver Orb appearing. The orb glowed with a dark aura that extended out to the statues.

The statues began to crack and came to life. The demonic figures retained their rocky forms, while Jasper gifted them with a pair of vicious-looking axes.

Jasper crossed his arms over his chest as shadows coiled around him. “This should be more than enough to put you in your place.” His words echoed in the courtyard as he vanished, while the demonic statues charged after the party.

The ground shook from the massive weight of the statues, pushing the party at a disadvantage.

Hendrik blindly charged after one of the statues only to get swatted away with the statue’s ax. He crashed into a nearby pillar as the other statue attempted to strike.

Before the statue could cut Hendrik down, Jade intercepted the attack. She kicked the ax away from Hendrik, and given the sluggish nature of the statue, it took it a while longer for it to recover.

Sylvando cracked his whip and wrapped it around the ax of the other statue. Erik provided assistant in pulling the statue off-balance. 

“Blast them!” shouted Erik and Sylvando. 

Rab and Tristan conjured a breeze of freezing magic to encase one of the statues in ice. The ice dug deeply into the rocky exterior to leave numerous cracks. Once they released the magic, the ice shattered to leave the statue a pile of rubble.

Garrett and Serena united their magic to conjure a highly, explosive fireball that they threw directly at the other statue. The eruption broke through its rocky exterior to leave only rubble behind too. 

The axes that Jasper conjured for the statues faded in darkness as his spell ended.

Sylvando wrapped his whip up and attached it back to his belt. “Well, that was surprisingly easy. I come to expect a little more from Jasper.”

Rab nodded as he stroked his beard. “Indeed. Unless...this was a trap?”

Jade pulled Hendrik back to his feet. “What kind of trap, though?” she asked.

Hendrik’s eyes lit up as he spotted darkness gathering from behind Tristan. “Tristan! Look out!”

Before Tristan could even blink, Jasper appeared from behind him. Jasper wrapped his arms around Tristan and pulled him into the darkness. 

“Tristan!” Garrett swung the Sword of Light after the darkness, but it was too late.

Jasper captured Tristan once again.

*~*

“Damn it!”

More monsters attacked the party after Jasper kidnapped Tristan, stalling their ability to mount a rescue mission. They cleared the courtyard once more of these annoying, impish monsters before finally gaining a moment of respite. 

Garrett punched a column and immediately regretted it as pain coursed throughout his arm. 

Erik gently massaged Garrett’s hand. “Easy, partner. We’ll rescue him. Or he’ll save himself and find us.”

“Not in the mood for a joke, Erik,” said Garrett. “My brother got kidnapped by his psychotic husband for the third time.”

It took a moment, but Erik ran a quick count through his head. There was their fight at Gondolia, then when Tristan marched into Heliodor alone, and now this time. Yeah, it really was the third time that Jasper captured Tristan. “Who said anything about joking though? Tristan saved himself the first time.”

“With my help both times, however,” interrupted Hendrik. “I allowed Tristan to escape when Jasper first captured him.”

“You did?” said Garrett. 

Hendrik nodded. 

“We don’t need to worry about Tristan.” Jade approached them. “This is Jasper. He won’t kill Tristan. Jasper loves him too much. In his sick, twisted way.”

Serena bit her bottom lip. “We should still hurry. Didn’t you say that Jasper placed him under a curse the last time? We can’t take the risk that he’ll use a curse that we can’t break.”

Sylvando agreed as he pointed to one of the higher towers. “I’m willing to bet that Jasper is waiting for us at the very top. It looks like we’re in for a long walk, especially if more monsters show up.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Rab walked over to Garrett and shared an equally determined expression. “We need to rescue Tristan and put a stop to Jasper if we’re going to have any chance at defeating Mordegon. There isn’t a moment to waste.”

Garrett took a deep breath. He clenched the hilt of the Sword of Light and turned his gaze to the towers at the highest point of the palace. “We’re coming for you, Tristan. Just hang in there for a little while longer.”

*~*

The darkness dispersed as Jasper brought Tristan to the highest tower at the Fortress of Fear. It wasn’t Jasper’s bedroom, but it wasn’t too far.

The dark tower appeared more like a wicked chapel. More demonic statues decorated the walls with blue fire burning from the torches. There were fire pits on the ground, burning from golden torches where the fire burned a normal red-orange color. The gold plated floor reminded Tristan of the horrid design that Mia created while giving into her dark desires.

Tristan fell to the ground from the shock of such travel.

Jasper gently took Tristan’s arm and attempted to pull him up only for Tristan to shove his hand aside. “Is there a need to be so rude?”

“You tried to kill my brother and friends, and you kidnapped me again!” Tristan motioned to punch Jasper only to have Jasper freeze him in place. “Do you really think I’d be happy about this? Sick freak!”

Jasper frowned. “Is that any way to treat your husband?” Jasper stepped aside before releasing Tristan from the spell. Tristan stumbled forward, but Jasper caught him before he could fall on his face.

“Husband from hell.” 

“Oh, you wound me.” Jasper faked offense as Tristan pushed him aside once more. “You truly are a stubborn one, Tristan. It needn’t be this hard.”

Tristan reached for his sword but found his arm suddenly becoming too heavy. He noticed Jasper’s staff floating behind him with the Silver Orb radiating with power. He didn’t stand a chance against Jasper alone, especially as long as he had the Silver Orb in his possession. 

Jasper knew of this advantage and had no problem exploiting it to his advantage. 

Tristan shook his head as his efforts to force himself free proved fruitless. “There really is no hope for you, is there? You are so blinded with hate now that you will barrel down this path of destruction! There is nothing left of the man I loved.”

Jasper frowned. “Perhaps so. And if you truly despise me so then I suppose there is no reason for me to fight for you.”

Tristan gasped as darkness coiled around his legs. He felt himself being lifted from the ground, and before he could put up any kind of fight, he was trapped in a dark dome. While he could still breathe like normal, he felt his heart rate go up as he naturally became terrified from such a trap.

“Let me go, Jasper! Let me go! Damn you!”

“You will surrender soon enough.” Jasper floated up to Tristan’s prison and placed a hand over the dome. Jasper’s eyes flashed a dark shade of yellow as the veins on his face grew thicker. “Things will change between us when there are no longer any obstacles to our love. Once they’re all dead, then your heart will truly be mine.”

Tristan’s jaw dropped. He could see now before his eyes that nothing remained of Jasper as he truly became a monster. Or, even worse, Jasper was finally showing his true colors. 

*~*

A knight in dark armor and a shield with a face on it fell to the ground with its body fading into darkness. 

Garrett stood over the ashy remains as he clenched onto the Sword of Light. He looked up to find the dark tower standing before them as they finally reached the highest levels of the Fortress of Fear.

Hendrik patted Garrett’s shoulder. “I’ll go first. If it is a trap, I will take the first blows so that you can rescue Tristan and finish Jasper.”

“Don’t let yourself get killed, Hendrik,” said Garrett. “I’ve grown to care too much about you to let you die here.”

Hendrik smirked. “How things have changed since when we first met, Luminary.”

They walked carefully into the dark tower where they found nothing but darkness awaiting them.

However, the torches slowly lit themselves one by one until they reached the end of the chamber. At the door on the opposite end, a little girl knelt and appeared to be crying.

Serena gasped as she recognized the girl and started to run over to her. “Veronica! Veronica! Is it really you?”

Veronica lifted her head to see Serena and the rest of the party. “Sister, you’re finally here.” Veronica’s spirit appeared lifted as she gazed onto them. However, her eyes became darker than usual as they turned pitch black. “Would you do me a favor? Oh, dearest sister?”

“What?” Serena took a step back as something appeared very wrong.

Garrett jumped in front of Serena to block her from Veronica. “That isn’t the real Veronica. She’s something else.”

“But I am Veronica,” said the fake. “Why do you turn your back on me? After I died for you. It is only fair that you should die for me too.”

Veronica’s voice became distorted as it acquired an increasingly demonic tone.

Hendrik slashed his greatsword after Veronica. “Begone, demon!”

The fake Veronica screamed as her body faded into darkness.

Serena covered her face before she saw Hendrik cut down the fake version of her sister. She took a deep breath and clenched her fists as she swallowed the pain to sense the dark magic at work. “Veronica’s heart was too pure, too full of light, to spout such wickedness. Jasper! How dare you!”

A sinister laugh echoed in the chamber.

“Still, you speak of light? Even now, with one of your little band beyond saving and another imprisoned? How sickening.”

Darkness coalesced above them with Jasper appearing along with the dark orb that caged Tristan. Tristan screamed for help, but his voice was dulled because of the dome.

“Accursed bastard!” hissed Rab. “Release my grandson at once!”

Jasper laughed. “My! Lord Robert. What a nasty tongue you have.”

“This isn’t a game, Jasper!” shouted Jade. “You are toying with people’s lives like a wannabe god! Do you not understand anything?”

Jasper glared at Jade. “I know more than you think, princess. And I will continue to serve my Lord Mordegon faithfully.” The veins on Jasper’s face grew darker. He allowed his staff to float in front of him with the Silver Orb glowing as darkness consumed his body.

The party covered their eyes as the darkness proved too irritating. 

Once the dark storm passed, the party opened their eyes to find Jasper took a new, terrifying form.

Jasper took the demonic form that Tristan witnessed months before. In this form, Jasper indeed resembled a demon with the claws, tail, and ghastly wings to match. The horns that grew from his head appeared bigger than before. And his staff disappeared with the Silver Orb now fused to his chest.

Erik gulped. “Well, you certainly have an interesting taste in men, Tristan!”

Sylvando drew his sword. “That’s putting it kindly. Now, we get the pleasure of cutting the big man down to size.”

Jasper howled. “You think you can defeat me? I, the leader of the Spectral Sentinels, cannot be defeated!”

“That’s what they all say.” Garrett raised the Sword of Light. “You’ll fall like the rest of them, Jasper!” 

Hendrik nodded as he raised his greatsword. “While it pains me, I will rid this world of the blight you produced, Jasper.”

Jasper clenched his fists. “There is no stopping me, Hendrik. I have surpassed you at long last! And I shall offer your corpses to Mordegon as tribute!”

Jasper generated a dark spear to his hand, which he launched after everyone.

The party scattered just in time to avoid the blast.

Serena landed near one of the firepits. She spotted Jasper launching himself after Hendrik with Hendrik using his greatsword as a shield from Jasper’s claws. “If Jasper focuses on Hendrik, then we can strike him from all sides!”

Hendrik tried to push Jasper back, but his strength was almost too great to resist. 

Jade and Sylvando joined Hendrik from behind. They helped in pushing Jasper back, forcing Jasper to retreat momentarily. With the flap of his massive wings, Jasper flew higher into the air to regroup.

In the meantime, Serena pulled fire from the nearby pits to strike Jasper with streams of fire.

Jasper howled as the fire blast surprised him.

Rab performed the sacred dance to form the mandala beneath his feet. “Pearly Gates!” He unleashed the blast of divine energy after Jasper.

Jasper folded his wings forward to form a shield. The blast burned his wings, but it proved Rab’s attack as ineffective in defeating him.

Power burned from the Silver Orb as Jasper pulled more energy from it. “You will all die here!” A storm of darkness erupted from Jasper that knocked the party across the chamber.

Even the dome holding Tristan prisoner crashed into a nearby wall. Tristan’s body bounced against the dome, causing him pain too. “Damn it! Jasper is losing it completely. They need to stop him quickly before he brings the entire building crashing down on us. That is if he doesn’t kill them first.”

“Who you telling?” 

Erik peaked over the dome as it crashed to the ground. Erik landed close enough thanks to Jasper’s last assault to attempt to break Tristan free. He stabbed at the barrier with his dagger, which appeared to form some cracks. “Looks like Jasper’s focus is getting thinner. He’s too busy trying to kill us to worry about keeping you prisoner.”

Tristan smirked. “The faster you get me out of here, then the faster I can help.”

“On it.” Erik stabbed the dome again. “You helped me win Garrett’s heart, so the least I can do is save your ass.”

“You and him talked?”

Erik stabbed the dome once more, causing it to shatter enough for Tristan to slip free. “And we kissed.”

Tristan gasped. His shock mostly came from regaining his freedom, but it also came from Erik’s news. “I want all the details, but I can wait until this mess is over. Let’s kill my husband.”

Meanwhile, Jasper flung another dark lance towards Hendrik only for Garrett to intercept it.

Garrett broke the lance with a single swing from the Sword of Light. Garrett gave a mighty yell as he generated a band of light from his sword that rocketed directly towards Jasper, blasting him to a nearby column.

Rubble fell across the chamber as Jasper emerged from the wreckage with only a few scratches on him. “How dare you! How dare you!” The veins on Jasper’s body bulged more as the darkness flared. His claws grew twice in size as he was ready to rip everyone to pieces.

“Mystic Arrow!”

A silver arrow raced across the chamber to strike Jasper in the chest before he could lash out on anyone else. 

Jasper groaned as the arrow struck right below the Silver Orb. He lost a great deal of balance as he dropped to his knees. “Who!” He lifted his head to find Tristan free and burning with energy from unleashing the Mystic Arrow. “Beloved...you would attack me.”

Tristan choked on his tears. “Someone must stop you. If it has to be me, then so be it!”

Jasper closed his eyes. The Silver Orb glowed with darkness as he tried to conjure more power to his aid. “Then...you must die too.”

“Enough, Jasper!”

Jasper gasped, as a blade pierced his chest. He looked to see Hendrik towering over him with the greatsword ripping through his chest. He started to chuckle as he slid himself free from the blade and stumbled backward.

Darkness rose from Jasper’s body as he continued to stumble and his vision blurred, while blood poured from the wound. “How! How can a mere human defeat me?”

Hendrik sheathed his greatsword and started to walk around Jasper as his body faded into darkness. Jasper growled as he struggled in vain to lash out. “Again, you surpass me,” Jasper hissed. “The more you bathed in glory. The more brightly you shone. The more I receded into shadow until darkness was all I knew.”

Jasper closed his eyes and started to breathe deeply. “And that is where I found Mordegon. Within the shadows of my own heart.”

Hendrik frowned. He could think back to all the moments of their past and see those moments with his own eyes. There were many moments where Jasper tried to reach out, but Hendrik was so blinded with his quest for greatness that he ignored Jasper’s hand.

It didn’t undo Jasper’s chosen path. 

“I should’ve done better for you, my friend,” Hendrik spoke sadly, “however, you made your choice. You dove into the darkness and made enemies of those who loved you. The darkness can take you.”

Jasper turned his gaze to Tristan, who didn’t bother to shed any tears for him in death.

Jasper frowned as his body scattered into darkness, leaving only the Silver Orb behind.

Hendrik leaned over to take the orb and pass it over to Garrett. “It is done. Jasper is no more, and we now have a clear path to vanquish Mordegon.”

Garrett nodded. He turned as Tristan joined them. “Are you okay?”

Tristan shook his head as he stared at his wedding ring. “No. But I will be once we defeat Mordegon.”

“Let’s go then,” whispered Garrett.

*~*

They walked outside the dark tower to find themselves standing before a narrow walkway. At the end of the path stood a pair of demonic statues and a glowing platform that floated along the abyss of darkness. 

They approached the platform to find no traps waiting. They looked up to find something floating above them, a secret chamber that they knew must be Mordegon’s chambers. And given its proximity to the glowing platform, they understood the platform served as the gateway.

Sylvando took a deep breath. “Well, this is it. No turning back now.”

Serena nodded as she stared at the glowing symbol. “I can sense pure evil on the other side. It can only be him.” 

“Now is our chance to face him,” said Hendrik.

The party approached the platform and braced themselves for the magic to take hold of them.

However, several chains of darkness suddenly appeared to bind everyone except for Garrett and Tristan. The chains held everyone tightly, preventing any easy form of escape. 

Jade did her best to thrash against the chains, but it proved pointless. “Can’t move! It’s too strong.”

“What type of dark magic is this?” asked Rab.

Laughter echoed behind them. The familiar sound sent a shiver down their spines, with Garrett and Tristan being the only ones who could properly look back. At the tower’s doors, they found Jasper alive once more. He returned to his normal form, and this time he wasn’t alone.

The fallen Spectral Sentinels all surrounded Jasper as they used their dark powers to hold their companions captive. 

Jasper maintained the mystical restraints that he personally used against Hendrik. “Do you think I was so easily beaten? Leader of the Spectral Sentinels? No!” He tightened his hold on Hendrik as the other Spectral Sentinels did the same. “I will not fall. I will claw my way out of hell if I must. And I will ensure Lord Mordegon’s victory.”

“Jasper,” Tristan whispered, sadly, as he found himself in pain for having to confront Jasper yet again.

Garrett drew his Sword of Light. “Enough of this, Jasper!”

Erik thrashed against the chains as the rest of the party could look to see their foes. “Didn’t we kill these losers already? Now we have to deal with them again!”

Serena shook her head. “No, those aren’t the real ones. They’re echoes summoned by Jasper to imprison us.”

Jasper smirked. He continued to restrain everyone as he shifted his gaze to Garrett and Tristan. “You may go, boys. If you so desire, but you face my master alone. Your friends will remain here with me.”

Garrett frowned. He couldn’t think of any other way to rescue his friends, and after everything, they discussed before, the possibility of leaving them behind to defeat Mordegon was staring him right in the face. He shook his head as he didn’t want to make that choice. He needed to find a way to save them.

“No! We won’t.” Tristan’s voice boomed with tears pouring down his face. His Mark of Heart began to glow as his voice cracked as he continued to stare at Jasper. “This is enough madness. Mordegon has taken so much from everyone, from us. As his servant, I won’t allow you to take our friends away from us!”

Garrett felt Tristan’s words give him courage. He nodded as he stood beside Tristan and took his hand with the Mark of Light beginning to shine too. “We will face Mordegon together. Not even you can keep our friends prisoner.”

The light they shared spread outward to wash over their companions.

Hendrik closed his eyes as their light burned within him now. “That is right. They will not face Mordegon alone!” He straightened his posture as he glared at Jasper. “I swore an oath. I am their sword. Their shield. Their unswerving companion!”

Jade took a deep breath as the light touched her too. “We all are! We’re in this together! If we face Mordegon, we face him as one!”

Rab nodded as his grandsons’ light gave him a renewed sense of strength. “Aye! If ye think I’m missing my chance to get revenge for my Eleanor after all these years, you’re got another thing coming!”

Sylvando smiled as the light reminded him of his purpose for fighting. “Don’t worry, darlings! I’m with you all the way! We’re going to bring smiles and sunshine back to the world if it’s the last thing we do!”

Serena accepted the light of Yggdrasil’s chosen into her heart as it strengthened her connection with Veronica’s spirit. “Yes! I promised Veronica I would finish this, and that’s a promise I mean to keep!”

Erik clenched his fists with their light fueling his resistance to Jasper’s darkness. “You heard it! We’re in this together! I’m not leaving anyone to suffer alone! Ever again! I’m supposed to help the Luminary, and that means to the bitter end!”

They took the light Garrett and Tristan shared with them to inflame their own inner lights. Power rose from their bodies as they fought back against Jasper’s spell to shatter the chains that held them prisoner. The light continued to spread outward until it struck Jasper and banished the spirits of the Spectral Sentinels back to the underworld once more.

The party cheered their win and their freedom, but the celebration was short-lived.

Jasper collapsed to his hands and knees. His voice cracked yet again. “No! It can’t end. I need one more chance.”

Hendrik’s boots clicked against the floor as he dropped to one knee. He frowned from seeing the pitiful fate befalling someone he held so close to his heart. “Be still, Jasper. It is over.”

“No!” Jasper cried. “I must.”

Hendrik shook his head. “My friend, I wish you knew the truth sooner. Ever since we were children, I strived to be as great as you. It was your inner light that lit my path all these years. I wouldn’t be the man I am now if it weren’t for you.”

Jasper gasped as he pushed himself to his knees. He covered his stomach as he felt the wound that Hendrik gave him earlier start to bleed. “Hendrik…”

Hendrik got on his feet and walked back to the party only for Tristan to approach him.

Tristan dropped to his knees and held onto Jasper’s hands. “I won’t mourn you. I will only mourn the man that I once knew. The man that I loved with all my heart.”

Jasper felt tears pouring from his eyes. For the first time in a long time, he cried honest tears as he felt true heartache over everything he caused. “Tristan, I’m...I failed.”

Tristan leaned into Jasper to kiss him. He knew it would be their final kiss and wanted something to remember of better times. 

However, Tristan also wanted to ensure Jasper’s swift end. He slowly pulled a knife from his belt and plunged it into Jasper’s chest.

Jasper gasped as his arms went around Tristan’s body. He grabbed Tristan not to attack, but for comfort as darkness rose from his dying body.

Tristan placed another kiss on Jasper’s lips before pulling away until only their foreheads touched. “Rest, Jasper. May the next life be kinder.”

Jasper frowned while holding onto Tristan for the precious few seconds he had left. “I’m sorry, Tristan. You deserved...better.”

Darkness consumed Jasper, leaving nothing behind except a necklace that fell to the floor. Tristan looked to find that it was the very necklace that bore the crest of Heliodor.

Tristan took the necklace and brought it close to his heart. He wouldn’t mourn the man that Jasper became, only the man he once was. He brushed the tears aside and put the necklace on so that he could take the memories of Jasper forward. 

Tristan left the blood-stained knife on the ground as he returned to the others. “Let’s end this. Let’s make Mordegon pay for his every sin.”

“We will.” Garrett nodded. “Together.”

“Together,” said their companions.

“Together,” whispered Tristan.

They walked to the glowing platform together and embraced the pull of magic that would take them directly to Mordegon’s chamber where their fated battle would occur.


	25. Light Within Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. My town is under a semi-quarantine right now because of Corona. It's scary out there but we'll get through together and with a lot of fanfiction. 
> 
> Also, I pre-ordered a digital copy of Persona 5 Royal which may fuck up my ability to update as frequently. I look forward to seeing what nonsense that best boy Yusuke does.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.

The magic transported the party to the highest portions of the Fortress of Fear, where Mordegon awaited them. The blinding purple light faded, allowing them to see their surroundings. Nothing changed as they still found themselves standing in the frightening palace where the blue fires burned bright and demonic statue glared at them.

They walked off the platform to follow the red carpet to a pair of red doors sealed off from intruders. However, the sealed doors did nothing to mask the dark presence that lurked on the opposite side. With every breath they took, it reminded them of their trip to Mount Huji as it felt as though they were breathing in fire. The darkness radiating from the doors proved to them of the threat that wanted nothing more than to extinguish their lives.

Garrett clenched onto the Sword of Light. His heart hammered against his chest so loud that he worried that Mordegon could hear it from the opposite side of the doors. “This is it,” he said to everyone. “This is our moment. We save Erdrea.”

Erik nodded. “I have to admit that I’m a little scared, but I’m ready.”

“Yes, no matter how afraid we are, there is no turning back,” said Serena. “Veronica and the world are counting on us to finish this fight.”

“We got a lot of smiles to bring back,” said Sylvando.

Rab closed his eyes and smirked. “Aye. The spirits of everyone are with us now. We cannot let them down.”

Jade pulled her spear towards her chest. “I know we can win. So long as we work together than not, even Mordegon can stop us!”

Hendrik’s fist shook as he tightened his grip. He glared at the red doors. “It all rests on our shoulders now. All the poor souls that this monster harmed and misled. We must put an end to his wickedness!”

Tristan’s grip on his sword loosened. His eyes watered, but he held the tears back as he pushed the memories of Jasper aside for now. “Let’s kill the evil bastard!” He looked over to Garrett. “Lead the way, Luminary.”

Garrett nodded. He appreciated to know that they were as afraid of this moment as he was, but he also found strength in their confidence. It gave him the hope he needed to confront such a dark foe. “Onward!” 

They came together as they walked along the red carpet and pushed the doors open. They were ready for this moment and would do everything in their power to finally put an end to Mordegon.

*~*

They found themselves entering Mordegon’s throne room. The circular chamber illuminated itself with torches that grew bright enough for them to become aware of their surroundings. Six columns surrounded the chamber with a throne standing across from them. The throne was mostly shrouded in darkness, but they could spot a shadowy figure sitting there with his beastly hands on the massive Sword of Darkness.

A low growl echoed across the throne room. Torches illuminated the throne with Mordegon’s form becoming visible. Tristan recognized the frightening form, but the others never got a clear look at Mordegon’s transformation. They hesitated for a split second before regaining their confidence as Mordegon started to rise from the throne.

Mordegon grew three times the size both in height and mass than when they first met him at Yggdrasil. His hulking form proved intimidating at first glance as the leather armor encasing his arms and legs did little to diminish his size. A tattered red cloak blew in the breeze that his dark presence generated as he glared at everyone with his sinister eyes.

Mordegon struck the Sword of Darkness to the ground. The eyes on the sword stared at them as intensely as Mordegon did. “You finally come, Luminary. You could not accept the fall of this world and allow the shadows to claim it.” Mordegon laughed. “Instead, you bring your family and friends here to die before my hands.”

Garrett pointed the Sword of Light towards Mordegon’s face. “No, Mordegon! It is not us that shall die here today! We will defeat you!”

“Foolish, child. If you believe that you stand a chance against my power, then you deserve the most painful of deaths.” Mordegon pulled the Sword of Darkness from the ground. A buildup of dark magic arose from his body as he took a deep breath. “Yggdrasil is dead! This world belongs to me! And your deaths will put an end to any opposition to my authority!”

Darkness erupted from Mordegon that pushed everyone back a few steps.

Mordegon continued to glare at them. “You bested my Spectral Sentinels, but know that I cannot be defeated! The Heart of Yggdrasil makes me immortal and all-powerful!”

Tristan shook his head as he took a step against Mordegon’s darkness. He slammed his foot to the ground and raised the holy sword. “To hell with you, Mordegon! We will stop you and restore Yggdrasil to life! The light will conquer your darkness!”

The others drew their weapons and aimed Mordegon, opposing his very claim to power.

Mordegon roared a beastly laugh. “Prince Tristan. Stupid boy. If that is how you see it, then you shall be the first to DIE!”

Mordegon slammed the Sword of Darkness down. A column of fiery darkness erupted that charged for Tristan and would mark certain death.

However, a wall of fire arose to intercept Mordegon’s blast. The opposing flames snuffed each other out with even Mordegon appearing confused that someone could stop him.

Serena stepped out from the corner with a burning ring of magic fading. She waved her wand to draw more power as her hair and clothes began to blow against a breeze. “My sister died to grant us a second chance to defeat you! I will not allow her sacrifice to be in vain!” Serena’s voice grew louder as she unleashed the mightiest of wind spells with the strength of a tornado from her wand. “Kaswooshle!”

The cyclone blew across the chamber to strike Mordegon. Mordegon used the Sword of Darkness as his shield with a wall of dark magic arising from the impact. It took Mordegon a great deal of effort to withstand the blast, more so then even he could anticipate.

Despite Serena’s best efforts, Mordegon proved victorious and blocking the attack. But the process left Mordegon unbalanced that gave them their opening.

Hendrik charged after Mordegon. “This is our moment! Strike him down!”

Jade, Sylvando, and Erik followed his lead. 

Erik tossed his boomerang and threw it with all his strength. The sharp boomerang sailed across the chamber and struck Mordegon in the chest. The boomerang left a small mark, but Mordegon healed himself almost as soon as it took Erik to catch his boomerang.

Hendrik and Sylvando came together to slash at Mordegon’s giant leg with their swords. They did enough damage to force Mordegon to step backward, which gave her a chance to attack. Jade struck her lance to the ground and used the lance for balance as she tossed herself into the air to kick Mordegon’s knees. She bounced right off Mordegon, but now before doing some damage.

With Mordegon on the ropes, Tristan took advantage of the situation. He dropped the holy sword for a moment. “Mystic Arrow!” He moved his hands in the position of drawing an arrow and released a golden arrow that struck Mordegon’s sword arm.

For a moment, Mordegon lost his grip over the Sword of Darkness. 

“Now, laddie!” Rab turned to Garrett. “We must use the Solar Flare while he’s vulnerable!”

Garrett nodded. They took their positions, while the others got out of their way.

The mandala appeared beneath Rab’s feet. “Pearly Gates!”

Garrett extended his hand out with a golden aura surrounding him. “Quadrasword!”

An orb of divine energy and a golden sword emerged. They drew their powers together to strike Mordegon down with their strongest attack. “Solar Flare!” Their attacks merged to form a giant sword encased in a divine aura. The Solar Flare nearly struck Mordegon, but he was prepared for such an attack.

Darkness erupted from Mordegon as he slammed the Sword of Darkness against the Solar Flare. Light and shadow erupted across the throne room as Garrett and Rab pushed forward to defeat Mordegon. However, Mordegon was equally determined not to give in to them.

Mordegon roared. The Sword of Darkness sliced through the Solar Flare before it could do him any harm.

Everyone gasped as they hadn’t expected Mordegon to prove so victorious against their strongest move.

Dark energy gathered on the palm of Mordegon’s hand. He blasted them with the darkness that sent them all crashing to the ground and inching towards death. “I told you that you would die here!”

A single blow was all that it took to defeat them. All their efforts to win proved fruitless as Mordegon was far too powerful.

Every inch of Garrett’s body ached, but he couldn’t give up, not yet. Garrett extended his hand out to grab the Sword of Light. “No! We...we won’t die!” Garrett struggled to push himself to his feet. “We will stop you, Mordegon!”

Mordegon chuckled. “You cannot even stand, Luminary. Surrender now, and your deaths shall be swift.”

“No!” Tristan’s voice echoed across the throne room. He took stumbled to his feet as he tried to raise the holy sword. “We...will win!”

“There is nothing left to fight for!” Mordegon lifted his hand to the air. Dark lightning exploded to his grip. He prepared to launch the lightning blast when light arose from Garrett and Tristan to leave him blind and stunned.

The Marks of Light and Heart responded to Garrett and Tristan’s determination. The marks weren’t the only thing to react too. From Garrett’s pack, the Orbs of Yggdrasil floated out and moved on their own to the injured party.

The party looked as an orb floated over them. The Red Orb floated over Rab, the Blue Orb went to Sylvando, the Yellow Orb chose Erik, the Green Orb approached Jade, the Indigo Orb found Hendrik, and the Silver Orb glistened over Serena’s head. Before they could blink, the orbs merged themselves into their bodies with an aura arising from them in correspondence to the orb’s color.

A sharp gasped escaped them as they found their injuries disappearing, and their strength restored.

Erik chuckled. “Wow! I feel incredible!”

Sylvando twirled. “This power! It’s amazing!”

Jade nodded. “The orbs. They serve a deeper purpose after all.”

Rab stroked his chin. “So, Yggdrasil would grant us it’s blessing too.”

Serena smiled. “We received another chance.”

Hendrik raised his fist. “Let us not waste it! We must use this power to end Mordegon!”

Shadows exploded across the throne room. Mordegon slammed the Sword of Darkness to the ground as he loathed the challenge before him. “What!” shouted Mordegon. “You continue to resist! Why will you not die!”

Garrett and Tristan prepared to fight only for Erik to catch up to them. Erik patted them both on the shoulder and gave them a wink as the yellow aura around him grew brighter. “We’ll cut you a path. Then go in for the kill.”

Erik spun his dagger around as he crouched a little. “Are we ready?”

“Now!” shouted Jade, Sylvando, and Hendrik.

Rab and Serena raised their arms to the air. The red and silver aura brightened with magic building up until they released it as a focused blast. The blast arose with such speed and strength that Mordegon didn’t have the chance to defend himself, allowing the blast to strike him square in the chest.

“Do it!” shouted Rab and Serena.

Hendrik rushed after Mordegon. Hendrik swung his greatsword as Mordegon prepared to blast him with dark magic. Before Mordegon could strike, Hendrik took a swing with a wave of indigo energy erupting to neutralized the blast of dark magic

Sylvando jumped in and aimed the Sword of Darkness. He twirled with all the grace in him. The blue light around him rose to create a whirlwind that struck Mordegon’s sword arm. The whirlwind numbed Mordegon’s arm, making it difficult for him to raise it against them.

With Hendrik and Sylvando stepping out of the way, it gave Jade and Erik their moment to pounce.

A pair of yellow copies emerged from Erik to join him. Erik led his copies to strike Mordegon with the flash of his dagger that attacked with a force of threefold the normal. 

Meanwhile, Jade did a front-flipped. The green aura around Jade flared everywhere as she began to strike Mordegon with seven vicious stabs of her lance before pulling back.

With the path opened, Garrett and Tristan could see their chance. They ran towards Mordegon as he was too stunned to pay them any attention. 

Garrett slashed the air with the Sword of Light, while Tristan did the same with the holy sword. Their determination merged with the power of their marks to unleash a pair of golden slashes that merged. The golden slashes sailed across the chamber to strike Mordegon at full force that left even Mordegon gasping for air.

Mordegon’s eyes went wide as cracks form along his body until he exploded into nothing with only the Sword of Darkness remaining.

*~*

With Mordegon defeated, they could breathe easier now, knowing that they saved Erdrea.

“It is over,” said Hendrik.

Erik chuckled and threw a fist in the air. “Finally! This means we can go home.”

Garrett nodded. He sheathed the Sword of Light and approached the Sword of Darkness. “It isn’t quite over yet. Not until we bring Yggdrasil back to life.”

However, as Garrett neared the sword, darkness flooded the throne room once more.

Sylvando was quick enough to grab Garrett’s arm and pulled him back before the darkness could strike.

The darkness lashed out against the chamber—cracks formed against the columns and ground, with the party narrowly avoiding getting hit. The walls broke as the ceiling tore itself apart. They could understand why this was happening now until they saw the Sword of Darkness float on its own with a familiar laugh echoing.

The chamber blew itself apart, with them floating upon what remained of the floor. The throne itself fell into the dark abyss as they noticed that nothing was left of the Fortress of Fear. The darkness destroyed everything caught in its path, leaving them as the only thing left as they floated in the dark abyss.

The shadows gathered around the Sword of Darkness with Mordegon returning.

Mordegon lifted the Sword of Darkness above his head. “I will not allow the light to extinguish me! Your wills mean nothing to me! I am supreme! This world is mine!” 

The Sword of Darkness plunged itself through Mordegon’s chest. “Fill me with ultimate power!” he shouted. “Make me unstoppable!” Mordegon howled as six shadows arose before him. The shadows took a clear form with everyone recognizing the image of the Spectral Sentinels. Tristan and Hendrik held their breath the moment they caught a glimpse of Jasper's spirit. “My sentinels, fill your master with your power! Let us extinguish these denizens of light!” The shadowy forms of the Spectral Sentinels floated into Mordegon. The darkness swallowed Mordegon and tore at his body. He gave a horrifying scream as his form changed once more.

They stood closer together as something massive emerged before them and slithered across the abyss like a serpent.

“Children of Yggdrasil. This is where it ends!” 

The slithering figure emerged. The upper torso of a demonic skeleton emerged with Mordegon’s face appearing as a skull. The other end of Mordegon slithered to reveal the skull of a dragon that hissed. 

Mordegon laughed both ends. “Let the light finally die!” 

Before they could fight, Mordegon bombarded them with darkness he belched from both ends of his skeletal form. The darkness smothered them and left them struggling even to breathe. The barrage continued until they verged to the point of almost losing consciousness before Mordegon finally relented. 

They dropped to their hands and knees, gasping for air, while Mordegon laughed at their misery.

Mordegon slithered across the demolished remains of his fortress. “There was no point in you facing me. Your resistance would always lead you to this moment where you would die before me. Had you chose to stay home, then I might’ve let you live. But you kept fighting. You continued to resist. You destroyed my Sentinels.”

Mordegon’s dragon end cackled as it spoke with a demonic voice. “And now your lives are forfeited! I shall send your souls to the deepest pits of hell!”

The ends of Mordegon came together. He brought his skeletal hands together with a dark light forming as he gathered all of his magic to unleash one final blast upon them. The attack would do more than just kill them as it would obliterate them to the point that not even a speck of them would remain. After everything they did to him, Mordegon would erase all traces of them from Erdrea.

Everyone dropped to the ground. It took all the strength that remained to breathe. They could see themselves putting up any more of a fight at this point.

Tristan closed his eyes and prepared to embrace death. At least he could die alongside everyone that he loved.

“_You will not die here. Not now, Prince Tristan,_” spoke a deep, feminine voice. _“You must rise. Claim my heart from within you. Use my power to vanquish Mordegon!_”

Tristan did not recognize the voice speaking to him, but he felt as though it what one that he should. No, it was more complicated than that. It was a voice that was part of him.

Tristan opened his eyes and pushed himself to move. He swallowed the pain. He kept pushing himself to move. When he reached out, he felt the tip of a sword. He looked to see the Sword of Light there away from a half-conscious Garrett. He pulled the sword to him and took it in his hand, feeling the divine power coursing throughout his veins. 

Pure power flowed throughout Tristan’s body as he raised the Sword of Light to his face. The words of the voice from before echoing in his mind. “Claim my heart within you. Use my power to vanquish Mordegon,” repeated Tristan. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek. “Was that you speaking to me, Yggdrasil? If so...I will keep fighting so long as you are with me!” Tristan held the Sword of Light above his head. He cast aside the pain in his body as he focused instead on summoning every ounce of strength he had to rid the world of Mordegon. 

The Mark of Heart shined with its gentle rays of light washing over the others.

Garrett opened his eyes to see Tristan standing on his own. Garrett wanted to mutter at Tristan to give up and accept death, but his voice was too try to speak. 

“_You cannot surrender, Prince Garrett!_” spoke a gentle, masculine voice. “_The Luminary is the guiding light to inspire others and vanquish the darkness. Stand! Claim what is yours! Be the guiding light!”_

The Mark of Light radiated with power, reminding Garrett of his duty. The words of the voice echoed to him too, giving him all the strength he needed to stand.

Garrett took a deep breath as he dropped to one knee. “I am the Luminary.” Garrett gasped. “I am a guiding light. I will vanquish the darkness!” The declaration gave Garrett all the motivation he needed to stand properly. He stumbled over towards Tristan then placed his hand over Tristan’s hand. “We will defeat Mordegon together!”

Tristan smiled as he met Garrett’s eyes. “Together!”

“Together!” Hendrik’s voice boomed. Hendrik stumbled towards them and rested his hands on their shoulders. “I am your sword. I am your shield. But...I am also your friend. I will do all I can to help you.”

Jade groaned as she joined them too. “You can count me as well. I got you out of Dundrasil before Mordegon could kill you. I won’t let him kill you now.” She leaned against Garrett to help herself stand while she tugged on the sleeve of Tristan’s tunic.

Rab held onto his ribs. “I promised your parents to watch after you and keep you safe. I intend to keep that promise. I won’t allow you to die now!”

“Nobody is dying.” Sylvando tried to laugh, but laughing hurt too much. “We have smiles to bring to countless faces. We cannot do that if we’re dead.”

Serena reached to Tristan’s arm as she forced herself to smile. “I keep saying that I’ll do this for Veronica, but this isn’t just for her. This is for me too. You will have every bit of strength I have to help you defeat Mordegon.”

Erik caught up to them and rested his head against Garrett’s shoulder. Erik laid a gentle kiss on Garrett’s neck that went unnoticed by everyone except for Garrett. “No matter what happens. I am glad that I got the chance to know all of you.” He took a deep breath. “Now, let’s kill this bastard!”

A column of light surrounded them as their determination manifested as power once more. The symbols of the Mark of Light and Mark of Heart floated into the air, while the Orbs of Yggdrasil removed themselves from the party to join the marks. The marks and the orbs fused themselves together as Mordegon prepared to unleash the fatal blast. 

However, a miracle occurred. 

The image of a white dragon appeared in the sky bathed in gold and silver light. The dragon towered over Mordegon in this form. The dragon flapped its mighty wings as it charged towards Mordegon.

Mordegon gasped. The energy he channeled faded as he knew he was staring at his death. “No! It cannot be you! Yggdragon!”

The dragon roared as it crashed into Mordegon. Light arose with Mordegon screaming in sheer agony. They watched as the light tore itself apart, and this time knew with absolute certainty that Mordegon was defeated. Mordegon’s skeletal form crumbled to ash as his screams echoed for a moment longer before fading into memory.

The image of the dragon faded, too, with them watching to see if Mordegon would return once more. However, he never did.

Instead, the Sword of Darkness came crashing in front of them. The Orbs of Yggdrasil floated towards the sword and bathed it in light to dispel what remained of the corruption that Mordegon inflicted upon it. Then there was nothing left as the Sword of Darkness became the Sword of Light once more.

“The curse is broken,” said Rab. “It is over. Mordegon is dead.”

Sylvando cried while he bore a smile. “We did it! We really did it!”

Serena folded her hands in prayer as she had tears running down her face. “Veronica, you can rest easy now. It is finished.”

Garrett approached the old Sword of Light. He hesitated for a second as he expected Mordegon to appear again but knew it wasn’t going to happen. He grabbed the Sword of Light and pulled it from the ground with a smile appearing on his face. “We did it. We saved the world.”

Before they could celebrate, however, what remained of the Fortress of Fear crumbled into the darkness. The ground beneath them gave way and signaled that nothing remained to sustain this place.

Jade nearly lost her balance. “We need to leave! Now!”

Hendrik looked there was no safe place for them. “How, though? There isn’t anywhere we can run to!”

A gentle cry echoed across the sky. They looked towards the dark abyss to find Cetacea flying in their direction.

Tristan pushed for his legs to keep working. He held onto the new Sword of Light and grabbed the holy sword. “There’s our ride! We need to jump.”

Erik groaned. “Why does it always involve us jumping to our deaths to escape certain death.”

They had no time to contemplate Erik’s words. They had no other choice but to run as the palace crumbled to nothing.

They neared the edge and took the plunge. They dropped from the sky and would undoubtedly die as they couldn’t even see the ground. Luckily, Cetacea made it to them. She pulled them onto her back with her divine magic to transport them to safety as the remains of the Fortress of Fear faded to memory as did Mordegon.

*~*

Cetacea cried once more as she flew them away. The sky returned to normal as no rubble from the Fortress of Fear touched the ground. Instead, it all faded away with the darkness fading to the light. 

However, it wasn’t over yet. They still had one more mission to accomplish.

Garrett looked to find the Orbs of Yggdrasil continue to float around them. He turned to see the remains of Yggdrasil lying dead. “What of Yggdrasil’s heart? Mordegon is dead, but Yggdrasil is still dead. How do we bring her back?”

Tristan glanced at his mark and smiled. “I have an idea.” Tristan extended the Sword of Light out to Garrett. “Let us bring the swords together.”

“Right.” Garrett extended the Sword of Light with the tips crossing. The Orbs of Yggdrasil started to shine as they orbited around them, while their marks began to shine once more. The Swords of Light glowed too as a focused ray of light shot in the direction of where the Fortress of Fear once floated. 

The light remained floating alone before other tinier lights started to glisten in the sky and gather around the light that Garrett and Tristan created. 

Rab’s eyes widened as he watched this light descend to Yggdrasil’s remains. “It is! Your light recalled the light of Yggdrasil’s heart.”

Tristan shook his head as they watched the light merge with Yggdrasil. Within seconds, color returned to Yggdrasil, then the leaves on her branches blossomed. “It’s more complicated than that,” said Tristan. “My mark is more than just a blessing from Yggdrasil. I should’ve known, but I didn’t feel it until Mordegon was about to kill us. That’s when I heard her voice. All this time, I carried a piece of Yggdrasil’s heart.”

Serena gasped. “Oh! That explains why your powers are so similar to the Luminary.”

Tristan nodded. “And now, I can use that power for its true purpose. To bring Yggdrasil back to life.”

Golden light erupted from Yggdrasil as she came to life once more. Yggdrasil began to ascend to the sky once more while her light extended out to revitalize the land. Restored to life, Yggdrasil bathed Erdrea in her warmth as peace was restored once more.

Yggdrasil floated in the sky with all of Erdrea surely witnessing her splendor once more and knowing that Mordegon was defeated.

Garrett patted Tristan on the back as the orb floated back into his pack. “Home?”

Tristan rested his head on Garrett’s shoulder. “Home.”

*~*

Cetacea flew to the Last Bastion and left them there so they could bring the good news. However, before any of them could utter a single word, they found the entirety of the village gathered at the village center with their cheers echoing across the valley.

Garrett laughed as they rushed towards the crowd to find Amber throwing her arms around him. “We did it, mom! We defeated Mordegon.”

Amber couldn’t help but weep as she hugged Garrett so tight that he could’ve actually suffocated. “Oh, my darling boy! We know! We know! We can see Yggdrasil from here.”

Gemma got her chance to hug Garrett the moment that Amber finally allowed him the opportunity to breathe. Gemma’s hug, luckily, wasn’t nearly as tight. “I knew you could do it, Garrett! All of you!” She pulled away to brush away her tears as Charley held her hand. “You really saved us all.”

“You’re our heroes,” said Charley.

“Indeed, they are.”

King Carnelian stepped out from the crowd. He took hold of Jade’s hands before pulling her in for a hug as he was relieved that she returned. He kept one arm around her as he turned his sights onto Garrett and Tristan. “My boys. You not only honored the memory of Dundrasil and your parents, but you accomplished what many thought only a dream. Mordegon is gone, and Yggdrasil lives once more. What you accomplished is something only thought of in myths and legends, but you did it. You saved Erdrea from doom.”

King Carnelian pulled his arm away from Jade. And with one simple gesture, King Carnelian left everyone speechless. King Carnelian bowed to his knees and lowered his head. “Prince Garrett. Prince Tristan. And faithful companions. We owe a debt to you that can never be repaid. All we can do now is do everything in our power to preserve the peace that you fought so hard to bring us.”

Jade covered her mouth as she whispered, “Father.”

It took everything King Carnelian had to hold back tears. He never expected to become so emotional, but the moment called for such emotion. “Me kneeling before you is only the smallest gesture I can offer given my role in Mordegon’s rise and what little support I could provide on your quest.” King Carnelian finally pushed himself back to his feet with Hendrik and Jade, immediately running over to help him. “All I have left to offer is a feast. One we’ve been preparing since we saw Yggdrasil return.”

Garrett brushed a tear aside. “I could never say no to a feast.”

Tristan didn’t bother to play it cool as he allowed his tears to flow. “Yeah. A feast sounds good.”

Cheers continued to echo across the valley, and across Erdrea, as all knew who to thank for defeating Mordegon and restoring Yggdrasil to life.


	26. Chasing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm going to try and get another chapter done this week too. So be on the lookout.
> 
> Also, a head's up. The first scene is a sex scene for Garrett and Erik.

A year after Mordegon’s defeat and the restoration of Yggdrasil, life appeared to return to some semblance of normalcy with the hard-fought peace returning. Afterward, the party scattered to rebuild their lives and their communities, but they also made a promise for a grand reunion around this time for Veronica’s memorial.

In the meantime, Garrett stayed in the Last Bastion with Erik. Mia relocated too now that she recovered from her injuries. They moved Mia into the house with Amber, while Garrett and Erik finished building a home for themselves. It came as a bit of a shock to everyone that Garrett and Erik started dating, but it was even more surprising for them to live together.

Their tiny cottage neighbored Garrett’s childhood home as it stood on the same plot of land so that Garrett could still help Amber tend to all the crops and animals. Erik and Mia found the adjustment to farm life difficult but grew to love it soon enough since they weren’t treated like slaves under the Vikings.

As the other villages gradually became rebuilt and Heliodor received similar restoration, the Last Bastion became Cobblestone once more.

Living happily in their cottage, a naked Erik pinned an equally naked Garrett on the bed. The candles illuminated their home as it was surely after midnight now, given how dark and quiet it was outside. And in that moment of peace, Erik and Garrett could find bliss. Their erections slid across each other as pre-cum provided enough lubricant for the moment.

Erik bit Garrett’s bottom lip with them giggling. “So, who’s turn is it this time?” He whispered in Garrett’s ear.

Garrett wrapped his legs around Erik’s waist. “I bought plenty of oil today.” He moaned as he felt Erik’s tongue on his neck. He pulled Erik closer with his legs and raised himself higher. “I want to go first, though. I’ve been waiting for it all day.”

“My. My. I do like seeing you beg, partner.” Erik trailed lower to kiss Garrett’s firm chest before teasing Garrett’s nipples. “If only the world knew how much their precious Luminary begged for my cock.”

Garret gasped with his back arching up as he felt Erik’s mouth on his cock. “Fu!” He held himself back from moaning too loudly that he wake up the village. “I love the dirty talk, Erik, but fucking skip the foreplay! I want you bad.”

Erik raised his eyebrows as he continued to suck on Garrett’s cock. He almost questioned if Garrett was possessed since they both loved the foreplay. When Garrett’s nails dug into his back, Erik took the hint. An audible “plop” happened when Erik pulled his mouth away from Garrett’s cock. 

Erik pushed Garrett’s legs further apart before reaching for the oil that Garrett brought to their bed. He slicked his cock and fingered plenty of oil inside of Garrett’s ass before falling into position. He leaned close enough to kiss Garrett with his cock teasing Garrett’s hole. “Last chance for foreplay because once I start, I won’t stop until I finish.”

Garrett wrapped his legs around Erik’s waist and pushed Erik to penetrate him. They moaned together with Erik fully inside of Garrett now. Erik’s blue pubic hair rubbed against the cheeks of Garrett’s ass, with them staying still for a moment until Erik finally started to move his hips. 

Their moans echoed in the air. Erik collapsed onto Garrett’s chest as they kissed, while Erik continued to drive his hips in and out. The constant friction made Garrett’s toes curl, and his eyes roll back as their tongues danced in each other’s mouths.

“Fuck,” whispered Erik as he broke the kiss. 

Garrett had his arms around Erik’s chest as he kept them close. “I know. I love it when you fuck me.”

Erik smirked buried his face against Garrett’s neck. “I love it when you let me fuck you.” Erik’s thrusting came more frequently. They could feel the constant throbbing of Erik’s cock and knew he was ready to cum. “Can I?”

“Yes,” moaned Garrett. “But I get to do the same to you.”

“Deal.” Erik moaned as he came inside of Garrett. Erik went still, and his eyes started to roll back from sheer pleasure. It took a while, but he slowly pulled out of Garrett. He rushed to their table to soak the rags so they could clean themselves off before starting the next round.

Erik jumped onto the bad and laid on his stomach. He wiggled his ass as Garrett started to oil his cock next. “Your turn, stud.”

Garrett didn’t waste a minute. He finished oiling himself before giving Erik’s hole the same treatment. Erik moaned from Garrett’s fingers before it was replaced with a cock. Garrett kissed Erik’s neck while he slowly thrust inside of Erik.

Erik bit his lip while reaching for a pillow. His muscles clenched from Garrett’s constant thrusts, which made his toes curl too. He loved feeling Garrett inside of him and would happily spend the rest of their lives fucking. “Keep fucking me,” whispered Erik. “Don’t stop.”

Garrett smiled. “I don’t plan on it. Not yet.”

Their moans continued as Garrett pleasured Erik to the point he almost came without being touched. Garrett picked up speed with the bed frame starting to bang against the wall when he finally started to cum inside of Erik. Erik twisted his head back so they could kiss as Garrett filled him up to the point he felt ready to explode. 

“I love you,” whispered Erik as Garrett slipped out.

Garrett leaned over to kiss Erik before they started to clean themselves. “I love you too.” He gave Erik another kiss. “Should we go down to the river to clean up properly?”

“Yes, but we have to be very quiet.” 

“So no round three?”

Erik chuckled as he quickly grabbed some clothes and towels. 

*~*

The date finally arrived for Veronica’s memorial.

The majestic whale Cetacea flew across the skies with Garrett and Erik on her back. And strapped to Garrett’s back was the reclaimed Sword of Light that Erdwin once wielded. He kept the sword under his care while Tristan kept the other Sword of Light, and Serena took the Orbs of Yggdrasil with her to Arboria for safekeeping. 

Cetacea flew them to the Dundrasil region, where they would find Tristan and Rab.

With everyone went their separate ways, Tristan and Rab returned to Dundrasil after Jade decided to work with King Carnelian and Hendrik to help rebuild Heliodor. Tristan and Rab began the hard work of rebuilding Dundrasil too, but it wouldn’t be the grand city it was before Mordegon’s attack. It would take decades for something like that to happen.

Instead, Tristan and Rab focused on rebuilding the town. 

The town hardly appeared in the same condition as Cobblestone. The town featured many single-family homes, a few developing farms, and small shops that could keep the new Dundrasil functional. But they hoped to make it better in the future.

While the castle remained in ruins, a two-story manor did appear somewhat grand. It was one of the few buildings not demolished during Mordegon’s attack on the castle years ago. It belonged to a duke who perished along with his family. Tristan took the house and made it serve as the manor for the royal family.

And when the first started rebuilding the town, they restored the manor first, which served as the main shelter for everyone living there until the other houses finished their construction.

Cetacea brought Garrett and Erik to the town, where everyone welcomed the older prince. Despite the new residents of Dundrasil, some of whom were survivors of the old Dundrasil, wanted to see Garrett take the “throne,” Garrett had no intention to do so. Garrett loved the quiet life in Cobblestone to give it up. Besides, he also wasn’t trained to lead, unlike Tristan. For the sake of Dundrasil having a future, Garrett surrendered his claim to the throne to Tristan as he knew Tristan could rebuild and lead Dundrasil to prosperity.

The manor door opened with Tristan and Rab stepping out. A year didn’t bring much change other than a change in clothing. 

Rab wore a regal, blue coat over a green shirt and a pair of striped, purple pants. Meanwhile, Tristan wore a black coat with short sleeves that ran beneath his knees, covering the white shirt and black pants he wore underneath. Splashes of green and golden bars adorned the coat with it bearing the symbol of Dunrdasil on its back.

Tristan quickly hugged Garrett and Erik. “I’ve missed you, guys! It’s been too long since we last saw each other.” Tristan showed nothing but smiles to everyone. Where everyone waited for him to have a breakdown after killing Jasper, Tristan instead held it together as he dove deep into the efforts to restore Dundrasil. While lacking in sleep, the work kept Tristan’s mind occupied enough that he could process his grief moments at a time. 

Garrett hugged Tristan. Garrett felt the knots on Tristan’s back as he carried the burden of everything. It worried Garrett because he could tell Tristan was due for a major breakdown even if Tristan tried to convince everyone he was fine.

“How are things in Cobblestone?” asked Tristan. “And how Mia and Amber?”

“Great! Everything is great.” Erik patted Rab on the back. “What about you? Dundrasil looks like its finally getting on its feet again.”

“Indeed, laddie.” Rab turned to get a better look at the village. “It’s taken a lot of work, but I’m proud of our progress. I’m just sad that I won’t live long enough to see it in all its glory again.”

Garrett shook his head as he placed a hand on Rab’s shoulder. “Never say never, grandpa. You thought Tristan and I died, but here we are. Still living, and we’re a happy family again.”

Rab chuckled. “Right you are, my boy.”

Tristan folded his arms behind his back. He glared at Garrett and Erik since they still wore the same clothes they did when they fought Mordegon only with more patches from being resown. “Shame on, you two! I knew you wouldn’t get properly dressed.” Tristan pushed them in the direction of the manor. “Luckily, I had our seamstresses prepare something suitable for you to wear.”

“What’s wrong with what we got on now?” asked Erik.

“It’s dated.”

Tristan shoved them into the manor. Despite being the home of a prince and a lord, the manor appeared far more humble than expected. Since so few treasures remained from Dundrasil, they didn’t bother to make it more regal than anything as pulling resources to rebuild the town took priority over anything else. And the surrounding towns and villages, like Octagonia, responded in kind to give them whatever they needed. 

However, one treasure did remain on display. While Tristan kept the new Sword of Light with him at all times, he left the holy sword that Queen Marina granted him locked in a display case. A sword that Tristan would name the Heartsoul Blade.

After Tristan got them settled inside, Garrett and Erik returned dressed more appropriately. 

Erik wore a red coat that reached his knees with a white shirt and red pants underneath. The clothes made him almost feel like a pirate given the cut of the outfit, but the texture felt far more formal. 

As for Garrett, he wore an outfit closer to what Tristan wore but a bit flashier. Garrett’s coat was sleeveless, which exposed the sleeves of his white shirt and featured splashes of purple. However, the gold patches resembled that of a military uniform with a short, purple cape flowing behind him.

Erik leaned over to Garrett to whisper, “You look so hot in that. I can’t wait to get you out of it.”

Garrett blushed. “You don’t look so bad either. Maybe we can play evil pirate and helpless prince sometime soon.”

“I’d like that.”

“Do you like the outfits!” Tristan jumped behind them as he bore a big grin. He didn’t appear to hear anything they said, or he had a great poker face. Not that either of them could tell. 

Garrett and Erik smiled as they did like their outfits.

They rejoined Rab in town before finally deciding to get Jade, Hendrik, and Sylvando before setting a course for Arboria where Serena waited for everyone.

*~*

The flight to Arboria was a pleasant one, even for such sorrowful reasons. They had a proper reunion for the first time in almost a year as they sought to remember Veronica’s death.

They gathered at agora where a flame of remembrance burned. It was an old tradition in Arboria where the families would light a fire dedicated to the departed. Serena lit the fire for them, and they poured themselves a glass of wine that they raised in memory of Veronica.

Serena kept her hair short as she refused to grow it any longer. And like the others, she too changed her clothes to reflect other changes. She wore a purple dress with golden symbols sewn onto the chest portion with the white skirt of the chest, also having a pink stripe that bore additional golden symbols.

The others made similar changes in clothing too. 

Sylvando dressed like a proper gentleman as he wore a suave suit. He wore a yellow coat and blue pants with a belt running across his chest and a purple scarf tied around his left arm. 

Meanwhile, Jade changed into something more elegant but still allowed her movement to fighting. She wore a dress with a mix of purple, red, and black scattered everywhere. The skirt was torn in the front to reveal a pair of tights underneath that connected to the chest portion, which allowed her the use of her legs in combat. 

As for Hendrik, he gained a look reminiscent of a gentleman but also retained the might of a general. He wore a black coat over a white shirt and pants with military-style regalia placed in intentional spots along his chest to signify rank and formality.

They held their glasses and uttered the prayers for Veronica as she finally could rest in peace with Yggdrasil. 

“Blessed be, sister,” said Serena.

“Blessed be.”

They took a sip of the wine. They finished their prayers while allowing the flame to continue to burn until it died out on its own.

With the memorial finished, they took the time to share everything they’ve worked on since separating.

Since returning to Arboria, Serena spent her time training the next generation of mages. It was a difficult job without Veronica around to help, but Serena enjoyed working with the children. Meanwhile, Sylvando found himself busy with similar work. 

Sylvando returned to Puerto Valor to train the knights that he left in his father’s care, while also helping his father train more knights. 

And with Jade settling back in Heliodor, she began the long work of preparing to replace King Carnelian on the throne after repairs to the city were completed. Luckily for Jade, Hendrik promised to stand at her side as a knight and advisor.

They sat at the agora, while the people of Arboria continued about their day.

“Any chance you need some knights to protect Dundrasil or Cobblestone?” asked Sylvando. “I know plenty who would love the chance to serve the saviors of Erdrea.”

Garrett chuckled. “Cobblestone is far too small of a village to need knights.”

Tristan nodded. “And Dundrasil is more concerned with building a town, not defending it. Although, it might be handy to have one or two knights around. Even with the monster population going down to almost nothing since we defeated Mordegon.”

Jade brushed her hair over her shoulder. “Yes. It is nice being able to leave your home again without constantly bumping into monsters.”

“And it’s made defending the region easier,” said Hendrik. “It has allowed for more time to focus on all the necessary repairs and ensuring that the people have access to the resources they need to thrive.”

“I’m glad to know that everyone is doing well again,” said Serena. “It is so isolating in Arboria that I worried things would descend to chaos down there.”

Rab laughed. “Ay. We can keep things in order. The people are too grateful for our efforts to restore Yggdrasil to allow madness to overtake them. And since everyone is so happy, now almost seems like the time for another adventure.”

“Well, since we’re all together.” Erik stroked his chin. He noticed that his vague words caught everyone’s attention faster than he expected. “So, I noticed every time we fly around here that there is this tower to the north of Arboria. And on every map I’ve seen, I found no mention of a tower.”

“A tower?” said Jade.

Erik nodded. “And, the last time we visited Octagonia, I noticed some weird ruins nearby. Well, ruins aren’t the best word for it. Anyway! The architecture of the ruins reminded me of the Watchers’ village.”

Garrett’s eyes widened at the mention of that. “I think I remember seeing such ruins. Do you really think the two are connected?”

Erik shrugged. “Not sure, but I say it's worth exploring. It’s not like we need to be anywhere right away so we can go one more adventure, right?”

Serena smiled before lifting her glass to finish her wine. “I think one more adventure sounds marvelous! We should go now.”

Tristan grabbed onto Serena’s arms as she stumbled a little. “Hold on, sorceress. How about we eat something first before we go flying.” 

“Good idea.”

*~*

The flight to the Dundrasil region did not take long. Cetacea brought them not too far from where the Octagonia stood, but they didn’t take any detours to the colosseum and casino. They instead focused on the ruins located at the edge of the river.

It was a bit of a walk as the ground was uneven and slick from the river, but they managed to find the ruins. They gasped at the sight and knew precisely what Erik meant he said when it resembled what they saw when they visited the Watchers.

Scattered across the river were different structures that resembled the Watchers’ architecture. Everything looked utterly destroyed, however. They saw damaged houses and shops but found no bodies amongst the wreckage despite what the Watchers telling them that Mordegon killed many of their people. They could see now that there was once a greater population in the heavens then what they saw given all the structures.

Rab shook his head at the tragic sight. “How heartbreaking. This reminds me of returning to Dundrasil for the first time after its fall.”

Jade frowned. “Indeed. I can’t imagine how horrible the Watchers would feel if they saw this.”

“Look over there!” Sylvando pointed towards a wall that remained somewhat undamaged with a mural drawn onto it.

They gathered towards the mural and attempted to translate the unclear image. They could see something that resembled a tower in the image with some odd-shaped beings surrounding the tower. The shape of these beings looked almost squid-like in the way that their limbs were drawn.

It left Garrett thinking of the dark shadow he saw at Gallopolis when Erdwin’s Lantern nearly destroyed the city.

“What is that?” Tristan walked closer towards the mural to find something protruding out. He grabbed the edge of it, and the item easily slid out from the mural to resemble some type of gear. “Well, this is very weird. I never seen anything like this before.”

Hendrik scratched his head. “It is a gear, but might it also serve as a key?” He looked to the mural once more but focused on the tower. “Why would this gear be present with a drawing of a tower? The two must be connected.”

Serena turned to Erik. “Is that the same tower that you saw near Arboria?”

Erik shrugged. “There are some similarities between the two, but I’m not that good at deciphering art. But since we have the gear, it’s worth investigating, don’t you think?”

Garrett nodded. He grabbed the flute to prepare to summon Cetacea once more. “Let’s find out what secrets this tower holds.” 

*~*

Cetacea brought them to the northern regions of Erdrea, where they quickly spotted the tower that Erik spoke of before. The tower was a true marvel as it went higher than any other structure they seen in their travels. The tower made even the Octagonia look tiny in comparison. 

They landed outside of the tower. Things appeared normal at first as they spotted the tower behind a set of mountains. However, the moment they crossed the mountains, Garrett gasped not from the tower but what he saw surrounding the tower. 

Scattered everywhere were tiny blue spirits that resembled the drawings they saw on the mural, but also looked exactly like the dark shadow he saw at Gallopolis. Garrett didn’t even attempt to count as it seemed that these spirits numbered in the hundreds. The spirits paid them no attention, however, as they walked along the walls of the tower.

“What’s wrong?” Tristan leaned closer to Garrett while he held onto the gear. 

Garrett shook his head. “You can’t see them?”

“See what?” Erik said, sounding concerned.

Garrett frowned. He didn’t want to sound crazy, but he knew he had no choice but to tell them. “The figures we saw on the mural, they’re here. And there are a lot of them.”

Sylvando gasped as he jumped back. “They don’t mean us harm, do they?”

“No. They’re ignoring us.”

“But we can’t see them.” Jade placed a hand to her chin. “Maybe only you can see them because you’re the Luminary.”

“And if that’s the case,” continued Rab, “then maybe this tower has a connection to Yggdrasil.”

Serena looked to the tower. She couldn’t spot any symbols on the structure that she could recognize while the tower itself was unfamiliar to her in her studies. “It’s possible, but the purpose of this tower is a complete mystery. It must’ve been constructed in the Age of Heroes with forgotten technologies or the work of a god.”

Hendrik approached the tower with the spirits continuing to ignore them. He looked closer to the gate when he noticed something. “There! There is a gap at the tower’s doors that resemble the gear. So the gear does serve as a key.”

Tristan rushed to the door and saw precisely what Hendrik meant. He inserted the gear into the slot with the entrance to the tower opening before them. “Well, shall we see what’s inside?” Nobody disagreed, so they walked inside together.

However, they weren’t alone. Hiding amongst the blue spirits was the dark shadow that Garrett encountered at Gallopolis. The dark shadow stood there and waited before launching itself through the doors to uncover the tower’s mysteries.

Inside, they were once again left stunned by everything they saw. They heard a ticking sound that reminded them of a clock, while what resembled sand descended from a column that led up to the highest points of the tower. However, they found no stairs of any kind that could lead them to the higher levels, but they did find a strange plate that stuck out from the edge of the walkway.

“Who could’ve built such a place?” asked Jade. “And for what purpose?”

“I think we’re about to find out,” Erik said once they reached the plate

The plate ticked before removing itself from the walkway. They nearly jumped from the surprise, but didn’t dare risk it or else fall to their potential deaths as the platform ascended to the upper regions.

Tristan gulped. “I got a bad feeling about this.”

Garrett agreed as he unsheathed the Sword of Light. “Be ready for a fight. We think this place is connected to Yggdrasil, but it doesn’t mean we should expect a friendly greeting.”

*~*

The plate lifted them to the highest floor of the tower, where they reached a golden floor where sand continued to fall down the lower portions of the tower. Strange trees grew from the floor while the golden fire burned bright. As they walked along the pathway, they soon found a ghostly figure standing before them with a green gem in their chest and a pair of golden bracelets. 

Tristan walked closer to Garrett while holding onto his sword. “Is that one of the spirits you saw?”

“A much bigger version of one,” whispered Garrett.

The spirit didn’t approach them, but its voice spoke loudly and softly at once. “I am the Timekeeper,” the spirit spoke with a feminine voice. “The flow of time. Of destiny. I watch over them. I guide them.”

Erik sheathed his dagger as he didn’t sense any real danger. The others sheathed their weapons too as this Timekeeper felt otherworldly but not dangerous. “But what are you?” he asked. “Are you some kind of monster or something?”

“I am just what I say I am. Nothing more. Nothing less.” The Timekeeper floated closer to them. “I welcome you, Luminary. And companions. Welcome to Tower of Lost Time.”

Serena carefully approached the Timekeeper. She bowed her head slightly. “We apologize for this intrusion. But we found the Watchers’ ruins, and it spoke of this location. What is the purpose of this place?”

The Timekeeper turned. It pointed towards a golden staff with a purple orb at its top and a pair of angelic wings. The staff was locked inside of an orb that floated over a podium. “Tower of Lost Time. Spirits of Lost Time and I guard this sacred land. Here all of history is recorded. Here it is contained. And here we guard the sacred power.”

“Sacred power?” Rab attempted to get closer to see the staff but didn’t want to approach the Timekeeper without permission. “That staff. Is it the sacred power?”

The Timekeeper appeared to nod, or at least as closely as its ghostly form could. “Yes. Staff of Resurrection. A gift and curse from Yggdrasil. Capable of reviving those lost to time. Brought back as they were before death. But to revive one, it requires a price.”

Gasps escaped from them.

Sylvando covered his mouth. “With that staff. We could bring Veronica back to life!” The excitement in his voice boomed across the tower. It even brought tears to Serena as she realized she could have her sister back. Yet a part of Tristan felt a tugging at his heart with the possibility of bringing Jasper back as he did see the error of his ways before dying.

Jade shook her head as she looked to the Timekeeper. “But you said it is a curse that comes at a price. What is the price?”

“To revive one lost to time. Another must be offered to time.” The Timekeeper gestured to the staff once more. “Staff of Resurrection requires a sacrifice to wield its power. A life for a life.”

Frowns appeared on everyone’s face as the Timekeeper’s last words echoed. They could bring Veronica back, but they would have to take another life to do so.

“A life for a life,” Rab said, sorrowfully. “No. Veronica would hate us if we committed such an act. She could never live with herself if we traded someone else’s life for hers.”

Tristan nodded. The momentary desire he had to see Jasper return to life dashed before his eyes. “This is too great a price. No one should have to be used as a sacrifice, so another may live. Why would Yggdrasil even allow such a power to exist?”

“It was a last resort,” said the Timekeeper. “Designed to prevent the darkness from overrunning the world. To be used to revive heroes like Erdwin.”

“Of course!” Rab pieced together the words. He could see now how such magic could be used with good in mind. “By making the price of resurrection a great one, it would ensure that magic wouldn’t be used recklessly. But it allowed for such magic to be used in moments of true desperation.” 

Hendrik nodded. “Death retains its meaning even if it can be cheated.”

Serena frowned as she brushed a tear from her face. “But not at this price.”

Garrett placed a hand on Serena’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. Should we leave now?”

Before Serena could agree, a pair of dark tentacles appeared from the plate. The tentacles became visible to everyone as they pierced through the golden orb that contained the Staff of Resurrection.

The Timekeeper stumbled backward, while the others jumped away. The dark tentacles shattered the orb and ensnared themselves around the staff. 

Garrett drew the Sword of Light when he spotted the dark shadow from before. “You!” he shouted. “You’re that shadow from Gallopolis!” The others looked to see the dark shadow as it carried the staff in its possession now.

“Power...of...resurrection...mine!” said the dark shadow. “I...shall...be...whole.”

Garrett charged at the dark shadow, but before he could strike the shadow, it vanished into darkness along with the staff. The Sword of Light cut only air instead as the shadow departed for parts unknown. “Damn it! It got away.”

Tristan ran over to Garrett. “What was that thing? You said it was at Gallopolis.”

“Yeah. It was after Erdwin’s Lantern for some reason. And it looked pretty disappointed when Mordegon destroyed it.” Garrett shook his head as he looked to the Timekeeper. “Do you know what that shadow was? What could it possibly want with the staff?”

The Timekeeper fell silent for a moment. It appeared lost in thought with them unsure if it knew what the dark shadow was or was keeping its identity a secret. Then it’s voice echoed once more. “Dark heart. Wicked heart. Shadow’s power lost to time. It will use the staff to regain what it lost. But it cannot do so yet.”

Erik scratched his head. “What? That doesn’t make sense. You said the staff could resurrect anyone with a sacrifice.”

“But it cannot do what the dark shadow wants. Not yet. Staff grows stronger with each use. If the shadow seeks Erdwin’s Lantern, it needs more power. The shadow needs to make many sacrifices before it can restore Erdwin’s Lantern. But it also means it will revive many.”

“Who would it revive, though?” asked Hendrik.

Jade crossed her arms over her chest. “We must assume the worst from this shadow. But given we don’t at least have a name to go on, we can’t even begin to track it. We should regroup for now.”

The Timekeeper approached the podium, where the shattered remains of the orb lingered. It could feel the remnants of the Staff of Resurrection’s power. “Staff used thrice before,” said the Timekeeper. “The shadow will need at least five more sacrifices. Strong souls too. Five lives are in grave danger.”

“Five,” repeated Garrett. “Then we need to get moving to protect these people."

Sylvando frowned. He couldn’t picture where they would even begin to find out what five people the shadow intended to make its sacrifices. He went over to the plate as he could decide for them. “We can’t wait here. It’s getting late so we should get going. Maybe we can find some answers with a little distance from this place.”

Erik nodded. “It can’t hurt.”

Serena bowed to the Timekeeper as the others started to leave.

The Timekeeper waved them farewell. As the plate descended to the lower regions of the tower, the Timekeeper looked up to the sands that rained down upon the tower. “Calasmos. You finally return. May the Luminary’s light vanquish you.”

The Timekeeper’s words went unheard as the party already reached the base of the tower.

*~*

Unsure of where they could even begin to find the dark shadow, they decided to fly to Puerto Valor. It was night when they arrived in the coastal city, so they decided to stay there for the night at Sylvando’s home since there was plenty of room.

The salty breeze of the city greeted them once more, as did the gentle roar of the ocean.

Garrett found his troubled mind coming to some ease with the ocean’s greeting. He could almost forget about the doom looming over their heads because of the dark shadow. However, it was also the ocean that gave him an idea. “Queen Marina!”

They stopped walking over the bridge.

“What?” asked Jade.

“Queen Marina!” Garrett smiled. “She can help us track the dark shadow. From a single drop of water, she can see what happens on the surface.”

Tristan nodded. “Right! We should go to Nautica in the morning.” He ran over to Sylvando. “Is the Salty Stallion docked here?”

Sylvando stroked his chin as he cracked a smile. “Of course! I’ll tell Dave to start rounding up supplies. We can set sail for Nautica by the afternoon. That is if you have the shell.”

“We do.” Erik went into his pack to retrieve Pontus’s Shell. “And here Garrett told me we didn’t need it. I’m glad I never listen to him.”

Garrett kissed Erik’s cheek before taking the shell. “I’m glad you never listen too.”

“What was that?” Erik flinched as Garrett smacked his arm.

Serena chuckled. “Now that we have a plan, I guess that means we can rest easy tonight. We should also pray that the shadow doesn’t make its move while we sleep.” 

They approached Don Rodrigo’s manor, where they would get some much-needed rest after their long day.

Unfortunately, they failed to see or feel the presence of the dark shadow nearby. The dark shadow stood on top of the bridge’s towers with the Staff of Resurrection tangled into its tentacles. It kept its eyes on them as they retreated into the manor with it feeling a strong enough presence residing there.

The dark shadow found its first sacrifice. 


	27. Dawn of the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! So I'm going to add a second update every other week since I'm getting pretty close to the finish line for this fic and the quarantine means I have a bit more free time than usual. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the remainder of the story, especially with the changes to Act 3. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.

“Bienvenidos, amigos!” Don Rodrigo’s voice boomed across the manor, with the party coming across a peculiar sight.

Don Rodrigo was dressed in a rather flamboyant pink and green suit that resembled the uniforms that Sylvando’s Soldiers of Smiles wore. In fact, it looked exactly like their uniforms as the young men crowded the entryway as they played a jolly tune that made the others knights and guests dance.

Sylvando applauded the wondrous sight. “Well done, papi! You’re finally breaking in those dancing shoes!”

Everyone else’s jaws hung open as this was not like the Don Rodrigo they met before. Granted, for Garrett, he first met Don Rodrigo when he was injured. However, Garrett heard plenty of stories about the mighty trainer of knights. And seeing him strutting his stuff like a dancing queen was utterly unexpected.

The celebration continued even with the senes of urgency that Garrett and the others brought with them. After their encounter with the dark shadow, they didn’t feel the need to do any dancing as they found themselves too concerned for the safety of Erdrea. However, they couldn’t bring themselves to ruin such a moment of happiness.

Sylvando seemingly forgot their mission as he danced alongside Don Rodrigo and his young knights-in-training.

Hendrik shook his head as he found this sight too much to tolerate. “We should be preparing for battle, not dancing in a ball.”

Jade chuckled. She found some amusement at the moment as she dragged Hendrik into the crowd. “Come now, Henny. We saved the world once before. The world will keep spinning for at least another day.”

“Right!” Serena started to dance her way towards Sylvando’s soldiers. “Might as well enjoy ourselves for the night.”

Rab found a server walking through the crowd with glasses of champagne. “Don’t mind if I do!”

Tristan crossed his arms over his chest. He decided to keep an eye on Rab since he would get in too much trouble if left unsupervised while drinking. “I can’t believe I have to be the responsible one.”

Erik locked arms with Garrett. “Since everyone else is appearing to have a good time, we should do the same. When in Puerto Valor.”

Cheers echoed across the manor from the merriment. Even Garrett found himself compelled to follow the crowd and forget the danger that loomed over their heads from the dark shadow.

Garrett squeezed Erik’s hand. “Alright, I suppose we earned a little happiness.”

“Or a lot of happiness!” 

*~*

The dancing continued for hours more before everyone retreated to their rooms and homes to get some rest. 

Garrett and the others felt grateful for the sleep they could get to process everything that happened within such a short period of time. Yesterday was only meant for Veronica’s memorial, but instead, they uncovered an ancient tower and its guardian before a dark force stole a sacred power for its wicked deeds. It was challenging to process, and the act of sleeping allowed their troubled minds to process things.

They crowded the guest bedrooms and shared the space closely. Jade and Serena shared a bed in another bedroom, while Sylvando slept in his bedroom with Hendrik. Sylvando had a rather large couch in his room that served as a bed for Hendrik and was surprisingly comfortable. Meanwhile, the others crowded a guest bedroom with two beds. Tristan and Rab had their backs turned as they shared a bed, while Garrett held Erik in his arms in their bed.

Hours passed, and everyone felt well-rested when morning arrived. It left them feeling capable of handling the new conflict that loomed over their heads.

Everyone gathered the banquet room for the breakfast that Sylvando had the staff prepare. It wasn’t the grandest of feasts since the staff wasn’t prepared to accommodate so many people after last night’s celebrations. Their feast was a modest one but filled with enough food that no one had any complaints. 

Serena spread a bit of jam onto her toast. “We meet with Queen Marina today. Sylvando, did you get the chance to speak with Dave about preparing the boat.”

“Of course!” said Sylvando. “Dave is making final preparations for us. We can set sail within an hour or so.”

“Good.” Erik picked at his oatmeal. Not that he disliked it. The cinnamon helped make it a delightful enough flavor. Instead, he found himself anxious from the thought of confronting the dark shadow. “How can we fight a shadow? Will we need to rely too much on magic for this fight?

Rab nodded. “I imagine that magic is our main method for fighting such a creature. That and the Swords of Light.”

“No matter.” Hendrik folded his hands over the table, retaining proper manners. “If only magic can harm the shadow, then it is magic we will use. The rest of us will focus on protecting those that the shadow is endangering.”

“We can do that,” said Jade. “As much as I’d like to help with a fight, if my fists don’t do much good, then I’ll do everything I can to protect those that the shadow seeks to make sacrifices.”

Garrett frowned. “This really is the best we can do for now.”

Tristan brought the glass of orange juice to his face. “I pray we can make it in time to protect everyone. I would hate to see even one person lose their life because of this monster.”

*~*

While his sons and guests enjoyed their meal, Don Rodrigo left the knights’ training field. He finished setting up for that morning’s training regiment. Despite welcoming the joyous attitude of Sylvando’s Soldiers of Smiles, Don Rodrigo still wanted to ensure they became proper knights of strength and virtue. He spent the last years molding these young men into true knights that could stand to defend their masters and the people. 

So far, Don Rodrigo found himself impressed in how much these young men grew. He could see that Sylvando taught them as well as he trained his knights. Sylvando’s teaching method proved equally as effective despite his tendencies towards the dramatic. 

Don Rodrigo couldn’t help but chuckle from the thought of the man that Sylvando became as he made his return to the manor. “Oh, Norberto. You are an odd boy, but I can’t deny you are a talented one.”

However, Don Rodrigo would never get the chance to see Sylvando ever again.

An ominous wind blew into Puerto Valor. The chill forced Don Rodrigo to raise his guard and grab his sword, but it would do no good. Don Rodrigo was too late to save his life. Blood sputtered from his mouth as something tore through his chest. His hands trembled as he looked down to find a staff ripping him apart then caught a glimpse of a dark shadow on the ground.

“Noble...man. Noble...heart. Worthy...sacrifice,” said the dark shadow. “First...of...many.”

Don Rodrigo’s vision blurred. More blood came from his mouth as he fought his hardest to speak. “What. What are you?”

“Calasmos.”

A soft breath escaped from Don Rodrigo as the last bit of his life faded. Meanwhile, Calasmos removed the Staff of Resurrection from Don Rodrigo’s chest, allowing his corpse to fall to the ground. 

With the first sacrifice, Calasmos began its unholy ritual.

*~*

Several screams echoed outside, which pulled Garrett and company away from breakfast. They ran out of the manor to find a few people standing at the courtyard, but that wasn’t what they found most alarming.

Standing on a torch was Calasmos. 

“The dark shadow!” Garrett drew the Sword of Light from its sheath.

They rushed towards Calasmos only to find Don Rodrigo’s body. 

Sylvando stopped dead in his tracks as the screaming made far more sense. None of them knew anything about the shadow, but his father was a different story. “Papi,” he whispered. He rushed to Don Rodrigo only to find him drowning in a pool of blood without a pulse. “No! Not you, papi!” 

Rab removed his purple cap and placed it over his heart. “Don Rodrigo. My friend.”

Hendrik clenched his fist as he turned away and held tears back. He glared at Calasmos and drew his greatsword. “The monster will perish!”

“Return!” said Calasmos.

A dark light escaped from the Staff of Resurrection to blanket the courtyard. Light also escaped from Don Rodrigo as his body faded away, leaving behind only his clothes and armor. Sylvando cried, horrified at the sight.

The lights merged to form a colossal figure. Four arms emerged from the shadows, with the darkness finally fading as Calasmos also took the time to vanish before they could interrupt its plans.

“Graaaaa!” A mighty roar echoed across the courtyard with the knights escorting the few residents and staff to safety. The shadows parted to reveal a four-armed cyclops with bluish-green skin. The giant clenched its mighty fists with pink armguards, chains, and a helmet covering its body. It also bore a distinct tattoo on its left breast of a heart with an arrow piercing it.

Jade groaned while she drew her spear. “No! Not you again.”

Erik grabbed his dagger. “A friend of yours?”

“Hardly. That’s Booga’s girlfriend. Boodica. I was able to kill her with Vince’s help before Booga’s spell turned me evil.”

“Alright.” Tristan charged after Boodica. “Then she won’t be that difficult to kill with all of us working together!”

Before Tristan could get anywhere near Boodica, she slammed one of her fists to the ground. The force behind the attack sent a shockwave that left them all dizzy. 

Boodica glared at them with her bright-green eye focusing on Jade. “Harlot! You’re the one who tried to steal my precious Booga!”

Jade straightened her posture. “I was never interested in Booga. I’m glad we killed that creep.”

“Killed!” Boodica’s monstrous voice took a higher pitch. A tear escaped from her eye. “My Booga is dead! No, it cannot be!” Boodica clenched her four fists. “Harlot! You took my love from me! So I will grind your bones to dust!”

“You will do no such thing!” Hendrik ran after Boodica to swipe at an incoming fist. The greatsword dug against the skin, but it wasn’t strong enough to draw blood.

Boodica growled, her voice deepening once more. “You would defend this filth harlot? And she is surrounded by men.” Boodica slammed her fists to the ground. “The filth must perish!”

“Enough!” Serena conjured a whirlwind to prevent Boodica from making her attack. The wind slowed Boodica’s movements, preventing her from applying massive force.

Rab threw his arms into the air. A temperature drop joined with Serena’s wind to create several blocks of ice that left Boodica surrounded. 

“Muscles are all she has,” said Jade. “But she is stronger than when I faced her last. It must be a side effect of the Staff of Resurrection’s power.”

“Then we really need to work together,” said Garrett.

“She’s mine!”

Sylvando charged between them as he drew his sword and took his father’s sword with him. There was no stopping Sylvando. Only his rage remained. While Boodica didn’t kill Don Rodrigo, her presence was enough to represent the anger he felt towards Calasmos.

Sylvando slashed at Boodica, but both swords didn’t do much good. Sylvando took repeated cuts against Boodica as he swung the swords with all his might to draw blood. The attack didn’t pierce her thick skin. Instead, the attacks served to infuriate Boodica further.

Boodica growled as she broke through Rab’s icy prison. The shattering of the ice generated enough force to repel Sylvando towards the others, but he luckily managed to land on his feet.

Sylvando tried to attack again, but Garrett and Hendrik stood between them. “Out of my way! I have to stop her.”

“You can’t do this alone, Sylv!” said Garrett. “She is too strong now.”

Hendrik nodded. “Don Rodrigo was my mentor. Allow me to work alongside you to avenge him.”

Sylvando bit his tongue. He took a breath to restore his sanity for a moment to think straight. “Right...we do this together.”

“I got you covered!” Tristan positioned his hands and took an archer’s stance. “Mystic Arrow!” A golden arrow sailed across the courtyard to strike Boodica’s chest.

Serena waved her wand to blast Boodica with a fireball to the chest, while Rab conjured a blast of dark energy that did the same. Erik tossed his boomerang, which struck Boodica’s helmet, leaving her slightly dizzy.

Jade smirked as she charged at Boodica next. “Back to the grave with you!” Jade kicked Boodica’s head to leave a nasty ringing. Jade leaped out of danger as Boodica’s senses were too disoriented now for her to put up a decent defense. “She’s all yours now!”

Garrett nodded as he held the Sword of Light up with a golden light radiating. Hendrik and Sylvando’s swords glowed now, too, allowing them the chance to do critical damage. They worked in unison to charge after Boodica to slash at her with all their might.

Four scars formed across Boodica’s chest. She gave a final gasp as her body crumbled into ash, ending her rampage of Puerto Valor before it could begin.

*~*

There wasn’t a body for them to bury. All they could do was burn what remained of Don Rodrigo’s clothes as the best tribute they could offer. Tears flooded Puerto Valor as everyone mourned the death of their leader, teacher, friend, and father.

Sylvando stayed locked away in his father’s bedroom for the remainder of the day after Boodica’s defeat.

In respect, Garrett decided they should stay at least until tomorrow. They also tried to provide what comfort they could for Sylvando, but the door remained locked. 

When dawn approached the next day, they offered their farewells to Sylvando and Servantes. They decided to let Sylvando stay behind to grieve Don Rodrigo, while they continued their search for the dark shadow.

They arrived at the docks of Puerto Valor, where Dave waited. 

Dave removed his mask during the funeral and kept it off to pay proper respect to Don Rodrigo. It still freaked them out to see Dave’s pale face in contrast with his tan muscles. 

Garrett approached Dave as he came off the Salty Stallion. “Is she ready to set sail?”

“Indeed, Luminary.” Dave brushed a tear from his face. “Sylv isn’t coming? Does that mean you need me to join you?”

Tristan shook his head. He placed a hand on Dave’s shoulder. “Sylv taught me everything about sailing. Hendrik and Erik have plenty of experience too, so we’ll manage. You should go take care of Sylv for us.”

Dave nodded. “You can count on me.”

“But don’t count me out yet!”

A familiar cheer echoed across the dock. Sylvando leaped from a nearby tower to join them at the Salty Stallion.

“Sylv!”

Hendrik frowned as he approached Sylvando. “Norberto. There is no rush for you to join us. Please take the time you need.”

Sylvando declined Hendrik’s generous gesture. He went over to Garrett and Tristan as he kept a hand on the hilt of his sword. “I made a promise to serve you on your journey and bring smiles to people’s faces.” Sylvando held his tears back as he forced himself to smile. “I intend to do that! We will defeat this shadow and keep it from running the peace we fought so hard to restore!” 

Serena reached to hold Sylvando’s hand. “Are you sure, Sylv? I understand your pain. You don’t make this decision now.”

Sylvando hugged Serena. “I must join you. I can never forgive myself if I stay behind.” He turned over to Dave. “My friend. Promise to take care of Servantes and our boys. They miss papi as much as I do.”

“Of course, Sylv,” said Dave. “You don’t even have to ask.” Dave wished them safe travels as he made his return to the manor.

With Sylvando making clear that he intended to join them, Sylvando started to skip his way onto the ship. “Now! To set course for Nautica!”

“Wait!”

A mighty voice arose from the sea.

Garrett’s pack glowed as Pontus’s Shell radiated with energy. It connected to the voice that spoke from the sea with it becoming clear that Queen Marina projected her voice.

“Luminary and companions,” said Queen Marina’s voice from the sea. “I saw your plan. And I saw your loss. I have done all I can to learn of this shadow, but it hides from my sight.”

They frowned. They worried that there was the possibility that not even Queen Marina could track this shadow, but hearing her confirmation made the loss worse.

“However,” continued Queen Marina, “I will continue this search. Should I find this creature, I will send a message. But I do believe there is someone who can help you now. Those that live in the heavens can guide you.”

Queen Marina’s voice faded with the shell losing its glow.

Garrett stuffed the shell into his pack once more. “The heavens.” A smile formed on his face. “Right! We need to speak with the Watchers. Of course, we should’ve gone to them first.”

Rab shook his head. “How could we forget them? We should’ve known that they could help us. Let us visit them now.”

“I pray they can help us find this shadow.” Tristan stepped off the ship. He took a deep breath as he braced himself for another flight. Even after all this time traveling on Cetacea’s back, he still found himself afraid of flying.

*~*

Cetacea flew them to the heavens once more to the floating island where the surviving Watchers made their home. They meet with the Watchers once more after restoring Yggdrasil to life. They returned the torch with the sacred fire, so its powers could not be misused. And now, a new island floated in the sky that connected to the small temple with a brick walkway.

They landed on the island to find the Watchers already outside the temple and roaming freely.

A bearded Watcher emerged from the group. “Blessed Luminary and Lambda! Prayed for your safety and return. A dark shadow looms over Erdrea.”

Tristan scratched his head. He almost forgot that his sacred title was Lambda since he was so used to his many other titles. “Do you know what is happening, Watcher? We meet with the Timekeeper at the Temple of Lost Time when a dark shadow stole the Staff of Resurrection.”

Garrett nodded. “The shadow already killed someone and resurrected a former servant of Mordegon. We managed to defeat her, but she was stronger than previously.”

The Watcher turned to his comrades before looking to Garrett and the others. “Staff of Resurrection. Powerful relic. Those it revives, it makes stronger.”

Jade huffed. “It would’ve been nice if the Timekeeper told us that.”

“And the dark shadow is no shadow,” continued the Watcher. “Dark shadow is all that remains of the Dark One. Calasmos.”

Silence fell over the heavens. While the name Calasmos carried no meaning, the knowledge that Calasmos was the Dark One of legends proved terrifying. They shuddered to think the very creature that Erdwin battled in the Age of Heroes still existed.

Rab gasped as he recalled that name. “Calasmos! That’s what was the name marked on Erdwin’s Lantern.”

“Dark One.” Serena covered her mouth. “But didn’t Erdwin slay the Dark One?”

“Not slay,” said the Watcher. “Dark One bound. But the story of the battle lost with Elder. Only know that Calasmos’s power is sealed in the lantern. But the lantern destroyed. Calasmos’s power is no more.”

Hendrik shook his head as he recalled more of the Timekeeper’s words. “The Timekeeper told us that the Dark One could restore even Erdwin’s Lantern with enough power.”

The Watcher frowned. “If Timekeeper says it is true, then it must. Luminary! Lambda! You must stop Calasmos. Defeat it before it can attack Yggdragon.”

Garrett clenched his fist. “You can count on us! We won’t allow Calasmos to harm Yggdrasil, not after we went through all that trouble to revive her.”

Erik gulped. “This isn’t going to be easy. If Erdwin couldn’t defeat Calasmos, then what makes us think that we can?”

“We’re different then Erdwin!” Sylvando’s voice boomed across the sky. He looked down at the surface world with an intense scowl on his face. The fire in his heart burned bright as the loss of his father tore a hole in his heart. “Erdwin didn’t have the Mark of Heart with him. And we have two Swords of Light.” Sylvando clenched his fist. “We have what it takes to defeat Calasmos! We must!”

Tristan took a soft breath. He walked over to Sylvando and held onto Sylvando’s hand to pull him from his rage for a moment. “We will defeat Calasmos!” said Tristan. “I swear it.”

Sylvando smirked, showing signs of his old self and hiding the pain.

“Then we must find where Calasmos plans to strike next.” Serena turned to Watcher. “Do you have any clues for us?”

The Watcher shook his head. “Only light shall guide—Yggdrasil light. Calasmos hates Yggdrasil. Will try to hide but can’t.”

Erik shrugged. “Not much to go on but better than nothing. Thanks for the help, Watchers.”

Rab nodded. “Ay! You have our thanks. And you should hide in the shrine should Calasmos attempt to attack you as Mordegon did. The world can’t afford to lose the last of Yggdrasil’s children.”

“We will. Careful, Luminary. Careful, Lambda. Careful, companions. Calasmos will unleash true horrors upon this world if it is allowed to return.” 

They appreciated the Watcher’s words and heeded the warning before returning to the skies once more to resume their hunt.

*~*

With Cetacea flying across Erdrea, they found themselves deciding on a means to track Calasmos. The world was too vast for them to search every corner. They needed to utilize a more rational strategy. And since Calasmos could hide from Queen Marina’s sight, they needed a different plan.

Tristan closed his eyes to piece something together. He recalled the words of the Watchers when they described Calasmos’s opposition to Yggdrasil. “What if.” Tristan’s eyes lit up while he turned to Garrett. “The Swords of Light! That’s our way to track Calasmos.”

“What?” said Garrett.

“The swords. They’re forged from the Luminary’s light, which comes from Yggdrasil,” said Tristan. “What if we bring the swords together to strengthen our connection to Yggdrasil. If Calasmos hates Yggdrasil so much, maybe the swords’ combined power can track it down.”

Erik shrugged. “It’s not like we have a better lead. Give it a shot.”

Garrett decided to go along with Tristan’s idea. He unsheathed the Sword of Light with Tristan doing the same. They crossed the swords together with light arising from their contact while their marks started to shine too.

They heard Cetacea give a gentle cry as a blinding vision passed before their line of sight.

They could see the dark shadow of Calasmos roaming freely. Sylvando muttered a curse at Calasmos for the murder of his father, but the others ignored him. Instead, they focused on Calasmos wandering some city streets. They looked closely at the architecture as it reminded them of a location that they approached several times before.

“Gondolia!” 

The vision faded with Cetacea understanding their cries and began to fly south. 

Garrett sheathed his sword. “We have to hurry! Hopefully, we can save this next soul.”

Sylvando closed his eyes and placed a hand onto the hilt of his sword. “Yes, we will.”

*~*

“Cut it down! We can’t allow the demon to capture us.”

The yells of sailors and panicked screams of civilians echoed from the coast of Gondolia. Several ships floated on the Inlet Sea. However, one floated closer to shore, with part of it entangled in a web. The other ships used cannon fire to break the webbing, while the sailors on the ship used swords to cut themselves free.

Eventually, they broke the webbing, but it would do no good if they couldn’t find a way to save Gondolia.

As they prepared to surrender to despair, the cry of Cetacea echoed across the skies. They trembled from the sight of a flying whale as they feared it was another monster. Bolts of light descended from the sky as a Zoom spell brought Garrett and company onto the ship that was once entangled in webbing.

“Luminary!” shouted some of the passengers.

“Sir Hendrik!” said others.

Panicked voices echoed the deck with Garrett and the others doing their best to regain some type of order. Only when a pair of children pushed themselves through the crowd did they finally get clearer answers.

“You!” It didn’t take that much work for Garrett to recognize Bengino and a teary-eyed Placido. Bengino told everyone else to shut up before pointed at Garrett. “You need to save us! There’s a giant demon attacking the city.”

“And it killed my father!” Placido brushed the tears from his face. His words caught Sylvando’s attention from his recent trauma, while the others feared the true meaning. “My father suddenly died, then the monster appeared.” Placido began to cry again. Sylvando knelt and offered Placido a hug.

“He tells the truth!” said a sailor. “I saw it with my own eyes. Doge Rotundo dropped dead suddenly, then the spider demon appeared.”

Rab frowned. “Calasmos found his next target before we could stop him.”

Jade squinted her eyes. “Spider demon?”

Bengino looked away from Placido as he went closer to Garrett. “It’s a giant spider demon with a scar on its face.”

Everyone gasped as they knew the monster that Bengino described. 

“Arachtagon!”

Hendrik raised his eyebrows. “How do you know of the beast?”

Tristan scratched his head. He started to recall what the others told him about their trip to Octagonia while he was still Jasper’s prisoner. “Right! The spider monster that everyone thought Hendrik killed but survived.”

“What!” Hendrik clenched his fists. “The beast survived our battle!”

Serena nodded. “Unfortunately. You only left Arachtagon injured, but we managed to defeat it.”

“Until now.” Erik shook his head. “Calasmos resurrected that damn spider too.”

“And it will eat everyone,” added Bengino. “Everyone on these boats is those who could escape. Most of the town is trapped in the spider’s webs.”

Garrett turned to the sailors. “Can you evacuate these people onto the other boats? We’ll use this one to sail back into town to defeat the monster.”

The sailors stood with their jaws open. They wanted to question Garrett’s sanity when Placido made himself heard.

“It’s yours!” said a teary-eyed Placido. “Take whatever you need. Please, save Gondolia. And stop the monster before it can kill anyone else.”

Sylvando smirked as he found himself admiring Placido’s resilence. “You heard the boy! Get moving people.”

*~*

Everyone evacuated the ship onto the other ships, while it made them crowded, they sacrificed their comfort for the chance to save their home.

Sylvando sailed the ship to the harbor of Gondolia, with everyone preparing for a fight.

As they neared the city, they found countless spider’s webs covering much of the town. They sliced the webs to open up enough of the harbor so that they ship could dock.

Luckily, Arachtagon didn’t notice them yet, but they knew that could quickly change. They couldn’t afford to take any risks. They needed to defeat Arachtagon to save Gondolia so that they could resume their search for Calasmos.

They made their way onto the stage to see more of the city covered in spiderwebs. They heard the cries of people who begged for salvation before Arachtagon could devour them.

Loud stomping echoed across the city. They found themselves looking until they heard a terrifying hiss from a nearby tower. They looked to see a resurrected Arachtagon glaring at them with green eyes. In his mouth, they could spot a pair of legs that he soon swallowed before he descended from the tower and landed near the stage.

“How nicccce. Luminary and Ssssir Hendrik. The sssshadow warned me you’d ccccome.” Arachtagon took a deep breath. “A sssshame it issss for nothing!”

Arachtagon belched a toxic cloud that would surely kill them with a single breath.

Luckily, Serena intercepted the attack. She conjured a golden barrier to shield them from Arachtagon’s toxin, but it took a great deal of energy to hold the barrier. Once the cloud faded, so did her strength to keep standing.

Serena dropped to her knees with the barrier falling too. “He...he is stronger too.”

“Like Boodica than,” said Rab.

Arachtagon cackled. “I heard of that one. Did you sssslay my masssster’ssss pet?” Arachtagon slammed his many legs to the ground. “No matter. I will make thingssss right!”

Arachtagon unleashed a wave of spiderwebs from his mouth. They mostly managed to avoid the attack, but not everyone came out free.

Serena’s exhaustion left her vulnerable. She got tangled on the ground. When Erik tried to help, the web blasted him to a nearby pole and left him tangled there while Sylvando got shoved towards a railing and got trapped too.

Jade barely managed to avoid the attack, as did the others. “Damn it! We’re losing our advantage. If any more of us get caught.”

“Ssssay no more!” Arachtagon belched another blast of webbing. Jade got tangled in the web and pushed towards the edge of the stage towards the sea.

Tristan managed to keep Jade from falling over, but in doing so, he left himself exposed. Not only did his hand get stuck in the web that held Jade, but more webbing left Tristan stuck to a nearby pole. He still had the Sword of Light in his hand, but he couldn’t move his arm to wield it.

“Poop!” said Tristan. “Someone help us out!”

“I got you, laddie!” Rab tried his best to cut them free, but the strength of the web also trapped him. “Oh no! I can’t even save myself.”

Garrett turned to Hendrik. “This isn’t good! We need a better strategy.”

Hendrik nodded. “And I got one!”

Hendrik launched himself after Arachtagon to fight alone. Arachtagon used one of his legs to block Hendrik’s attacks while also attempting to stab Hendrik with a sharp point.

Arachtagon’s laughter echoed across the stage. “Yessss. Sssshow me your rage, Hendrik.” Arachtagon swung his leg like a sword to intercept all of Hendrik’s attacks. They continued a duel that left them appearing equally matched despite the power boost he received from the Staff of Resurrection. “You will not defeat me thissss time! I am invinccccible now!”

Hendrik dragged his foot back and took a swing. “You talk too much, demon!”

The impact of their attack made Arachtagon stumble only slightly, while Hendrik was pushed to the ground and also disarmed. 

Garrett gasped as he had never seen Hendrik fall so easily before in a fight. He clenched onto the Sword of Light. There wasn’t anyone left to fight at his side, and he would need to unleash all his might, or else they would die here.

Arachtagon turned his glowing, green eyes onto Garrett next. “Luminary. You will tassste divine!”

“To hell with you!” shouted Garrett. “I will finish you on my own!”

The Mark of Light exploded with energy that ensnared the Sword of Light. Arachtagon was left blinded from Garrett’s power as the colors of the Orbs of Yggdrasil surrounded the sword in a rainbow. 

Garrett swung the sword to release the rainbow, which soon circled Arachtagon. Each color individually separated itself from the rainbow to blast Arachtagon with elemental magic. 

Red manifested itself into a fiery blast that burned Arachtagon. Blue became a frozen slash that chilled Arachtagon. Yellow crackled with lightning that shocked Arachtagon. Green howled with a wind that blew Arachtagon away. Indigo turned into a dark slash that assaulted Arachtagon with dark energy. Silver then illuminated the sky with its divine light that slashed through what remained of Arachtagon’s defenses. 

Arachtagon gasped for breath as his body started to become limp. “No! I ccccannot perissssh! Not again!”

Garrett charged after Arachtagon, yelling at the top of his lungs as he took a swing with the Sword of Light. The sword ripped through Arachtagon’s face, leaving a deep mark next to the one that Hendrik inflicted years before.

Arachtagon collapsed with his body fading into ash. And with his death, the spiderwebs that held everyone captive began to fade, liberating Gondolia from this nightmare.

*~*

Life returned to Gondolia with those out in the ocean returning home. In the time it took for Garrett and them to arrive at Gondolia, they would learn that over a dozen people died because of Arachtagon, not including Doge Rotundo. 

Sylvando stuck around with Placido since they shared the mutual pain of losing their fathers.

Meanwhile, Garrett helped the others tend the injured as many suffered from the webbing. They spent the remainder of the night working on the wounded and resting before regrouping at the stage for sunrise.

Tristan collapsed onto the stage. “And like that, I will spend the rest of my life terrified of spiders.”

“You and me both.” Erik sat beside Tristan while rubbing his sore neck. He winked over to Garrett as he joined them with the others. “Although, I can rely on my partner to take care of any scary spider. That was a pretty neat technique.”

Garrett smirked. “It wasn’t that cool.”

Jade shrugged. “It was pretty cool.”

“And your powers are getting stronger,” said Rab. “We did no damage to Arachtagon, and yet you managed to defeat it alone. This could help us when we face Calasmos.”

Serena frowned as she adjusted her dress so that she could sit properly. “First, we need to figure out how to track Calasmos before he can harm anyone else. Should we give the technique with the Swords of Light another try? It told us what was happening here. Maybe it can give us another clue.”

Garrett and Tristan agreed to give it another shot. They grabbed the swords and prepared them when Tristan suddenly dropped to his knees with a painful cry escaping his throat.

“Whoa! Tristan!” Garrett rushed over to him when similar cries came from Jade and Hendrik.

Hendrik held onto his heart. “What...is this pain?”

Jade took a deep breath to rid herself of the pain. “This isn’t normal. Why is it only us?”

Serena took a look at Hendrik and Jade since they were closest. “It’s a connection you share. It’s not quite magical, but something close.” 

“The king!” Sylvando’s voice echoed across the stage. He left Placido earlier and caught the tail end of everything going on now. He pieced it together. “You all share a connection to King Carnelian. And with everything Calasmos is doing, then it may be a sign that he’s in danger.”

Hendrik pushed through the pain. “We must hurry to Heliodor. If the king is in danger, then we must do what we can to save him. And stop whoever it is that Calasmos seeks to resurrect this time.”

Tristan leaned onto Garrett for support as the pain started to pass a little. “I fear who we may face next.”

“As do I.” Garrett grabbed the flute to summon Cetacea, while Erik helped keep Tristan standing.

However, in their hearts, they knew they were too late to save King Carnelian, and they feared what monster awaited them now.


	28. Dark Specter

The party arrived outside of the gates of Heliodor. Most of the region still hadn’t recovered from Yggdrasil’s fall and the hordes of monsters that pillaged the land. The steel gates that greeted Garrett when he first began his journey no longer existed as the city gates were now made from wood.

The city started to operate like normal, but there remained plenty of signs that repairs were still underway. Construction still occurred on many homes and buildings, with workers scattered to undo the damage of the monsters. Luckily, the debris was cleared from the streets months ago, so it was safe to roam freely once more.

Despite the scene of a recovering Heliodor, trouble hung over the kingdom. Everyone in town appeared on edge with many whispering of trouble at the castle.

Jade ran upstairs to follow the main road to the castle. She abandoned everyone else as her concern for her father overpowered all other reasoning. The closer they got to the closer, the thicker the crowd became as more people blocked the main gates. 

“What is this?” Jade slipped around a couple. Her voice cracked as she could only picture one reason for such concern. The pain from her heart was reminding her why they even returned to the castle. “My father! Did something happen to my father?”

“Move aside at once!” Hendrik’s voice boomed as he demanded the crowd to part. 

Hendrik’s presence alone was enough to make some of the people scattered. They did not wish to invite the rage of the kingdom’s greatest hero. 

Knights from the castle approached. 

“Princess Jade! Sir Hendrik!” A knight rushed to their side. “Come quick. It’s urgent.”

The knights opened a path, allowing Jade and Hendrik to cross without much trouble. 

The others started to make their way towards the castle, too, only for the crowd to get worse.

“Hey!” Tristan groaned. “Make way for us too!” He grabbed onto Rab and Serena’s hand to help push them through the crowd with Sylvando following.

A nobleman shoved Garrett, nearly pushing him off his feet. Erik swooped in to shove the nobleman as he took hold of Garrett’s hand.

“What is with everyone?” said Erik. “They look like they’re about to start a riot.”

“More like see the spectacle.” 

A portly man pushed his way closer. Erik and Garrett smirked as they recognized Derk catching up to them.

Erik and Derk bumped fists. “It’s been a while, Derk. How’re the misses and the shop?”

Derk smirked. “All good now, but things might go south.” Derk scooted a little closer and spoke softly. “Rumors from the castle is the king’s passed.”

“No.” Garrett briefly glanced at Erik before looking back at Derk. “Did they saw he passed or was killed?”

“Not sure. I haven’t heard anything official yet.” 

Erik gulped as he took Garrett’s hand. “We better catch up to the others. If Calasmos is involved, then there’s about to be a lot of trouble here.”

“Calasmos?” repeated Derk.

Garrett shook his head. “Don’t worry about it for now. I suggest you get off the streets in case, though.”

“Right. Will do. Be careful, you two.”

Erik and Garrett forced their way through the crowd to reach the castle with the knights quickly, allowing them to pass.

*~*

Silent whispers echoed across the repaired castle. The castle no longer appeared in ruins, and monsters no longer roamed the halls, but it still needed some more repairs, much like the rest of Heliodor. The fountain still didn’t work, the statue of the twin eagles was being rebuilt, and a wing of the castle was closed off for further repairs.

Garrett caught up to everyone else to see a few of the staff and knights crying.

“I don’t like this,” said Erik. “What’s going on?”

Garrett went upstairs were their companions waited, everyone except for Jade and Hendrik.

Tristan kept his distance from the hall leading to King Carnelian’s bedroom. He had a hand over his heart as he kept his eyes closed and muttered soft prayers. Rab also removed his cap as he fell to his knees and prayed. 

The crying confirmed everything. King Carnelian indeed passed.

Garrett went over to Serena. “Do we know?”

Serena shook her head. “All things point to natural causes. Nobody saw anyone matching Calasmos’s description, and there hasn’t been a monster sighted anywhere.”

Erik frowned. “That’s good news. Well, about as good as we can expect.”

“Not for Jade and Hendrik.” Sylvando sighed. He placed his hand over his heart and couldn’t help but bring himself to think about his father. “But you’re right, darling. Better that Carnelian died from natural causes rather than be used as a sacrifice for that devil.”

Garrett went over to Tristan, rubbing his back gently. “And how are you holding up? I’m surprised you’re not in there with them.”

“It’s not exactly my place,” whispered Tristan. “And, technically, Carnelian didn’t raise me. Mordegon possessed him the entire time, remember?”

The door to King Carnelian’s bedroom opened with Jade and Hendrik stepping out. Hendrik acted as an immovable statue as always, while Jade brushed away tears. 

Hendrik cleared his throat. “We can confirm that His Majesty passed on last night without any appearance of foul play.”

“A small comfort in these dark times.” Rab approached Jade. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to pay my respects to your father.”

“Of course. You were both always so close.” Jade took Rab’s hand and led them into King Carnelian’s bedroom.

Serena went over to Hendrik as Jade and Rab disappeared into the bedroom. She leaned closer to Hendrik to speak softly so that the staff and knights didn’t overhear. “I’d still like to check His Majesty’s body. There’s the potential that dark magic was used that isn’t detectable to an untrained eye. Is it alright?”

Hendrik nodded. “Please do. I’d trust your wisdom on the matters.”

With Hendrik’s permission, Serena didn’t feel awful about stepping into the bedroom to conduct her investigation. She made sure to keep her distance as she didn’t want to bring any emotional harm to Jade. 

Sylvando frowned. “Might as well pay my respects too.”

Erik stuck behind for a moment before looking over to noticed Tristan not budging, and Hendrik trying too hard to keep his emotions in check. He shook his head as they had the chance to grieve properly but wasn’t taking advantage of things. “You, guys, need to open up already.” He stepped close towards the bedroom doors. “A man you’ve known for most if not all your lives passed. It is perfectly natural to grieve. It’s what makes us human.”

Hendrik and Tristan didn’t say anything as they instead turned away.

Erik groaned. He pointed at Garrett then gestured to them. “They’re your problem. I’ll keep an eye on Jade and Rab.” He slipped inside the bedroom and gently closed the door behind them.

Garrett crossed his arms over his chest. “Erik’s right. You can stand to open up a bit, especially you, Hendrik.”

“With all due respect, Prince Garrett, when and how I choose to grieve is my decision to make.” Hendrik started to make his way down the hall, muttering about checking on the state of the castle.

However, a cold chill blew down the hallway. The chill left them shivering and even an odd frost-covered over the windows. They heard panicked voices downstairs as the chill appeared to overtake the castle. 

Garrett’s hand burned fiercely with the Mark of Light beginning to shine. He looked over his shoulder to find Tristan’s Mark of Heart glowing too. “So much for no foul play.” 

Hendrik rushed over to King Carnelian’s door. “Princess! There is trouble.” When Hendrik touched the doorknob, it shocked him from the chill. Not even his glove was thick enough to protect him adequately. “What the! This is unnatural.”

“It’s dark magic!” Serena’s voice pierced the door with the door vibrating as they heard the sound of someone crashing into it. They briefly heard Serena scream at Sylvando and Erik. “Something did attack King Carnelian. I fear that Calasmos is behind this!”

Tristan shook his head. “But if Calasmos used the Staff then father’s body should be gone! Yet it’s still there, right?” Tristan gasped as he covered his mouth. He didn’t realize he addressed King Carnelian as his father until the words escaped his lips.

“Something else is involved here!” said Rab. “The dark magic is keeping this door locked so we can’t help you. It’s up to you to put a stop to this.”

Garrett nodded. “We’re on it!” He looked over to Hendrik and Tristan. “Right?”

“Right!”

They raced down the hall to uncover the source behind this haunting. 

They approached the balcony to see the staff and knights felt the same ominous sensation in the castle. Hendrik called for an immediate evacuation of the castle as a precaution should a monster manifest. The knights followed Hendrik’s command without hesitation and started to escort everyone out from the castle.

Hendrik stepped away from the balcony. “We should check to see if anyone else is still inside as we search for any sign of Calasmos.” 

Screams echoed down another hallway with a maid rushing in their direction. Tears poured from her face as she collapsed to the ground. They went to the maid’s aid, who babbled some nonsense that none of them could understand. 

Tristan took the maid’s hand and made her look him in the eyes. “Calm. You are safe now. What is it that happened?”

The maid took control of her rapid breathing to take a calming breath. “I...I saw a shadow. No, not a shadow.” She shook her head. “It was too big to be an ordinary shadow. Maybe a ghost? A demon?”

“Neither option sounds pleasant.” Garrett stared at his mark, which continued to glow. “If its presence is triggering our powers, then it’s possibly involved with Calasmos.”

Hendrik nodded. He kneeled to face the maid properly. “My lady, what did this spector look like? Was it a small ghost, no taller than to your knees? And did it carry a staff?”

The maid blushed at Hendrik referring to her as a lady. She brushed aside the comment to focus on Hendrik’s questions. “A staff? No. The shadow was person-sized. I saw it approaching your office.”

“My office.” Hendrik got to his feet. “We must investigate this at once. If we can corner the ghost, then we can stop it from whatever malice is seeks.”

Tristan helped the maid to stand. “Leave the castle. Whatever evil is at work here, we’ll deal with it. We don’t want to risk you or anyone else getting caught in the fight.”

The maid nodded. “Be careful, my prince. And you too, Luminary. Sir Hendrik.” She quickly made her way to the first floor for the castle doors.

Garrett unsheathed the Sword of Light. “We should be prepared for anything. We don’t know who Calasmos may have resurrected this time.”

Hendrik led the way for them as he prayed their foe was something they could defeat on their own.

*~*

They made it into Hendrik’s office without spotting anyone else or the ghost. Hendrik carefully pushed the door open to find nothing inside, either.

Garrett kept his sword raised as he slowly walked around the office. “This ghost likes to play hide-and-seek. Maybe Calasmos resurrected an evil child? Did we fight an evil child?”

“Does Dora count?” Tristan had a hand on the hilt of his Sword of Light. He prepared to draw it at a moment’s notice as he kept searching the office too. “Although, I can’t see how she could physically manifest outside of that painting dimension.”

“Painting dimension?” said Hendrik. “Oh. Are you referring to the demon mural from the ruins?”

“That one,” said Garrett and Tristan.

Before Hendrik could ask another question, a shadow manifested itself in the middle of the office. They drew their swords as they prepared to fight the shadow. However, it made no effort to attack them.

The shadow appeared more like a blur that struggled to maintain its image in reality.

“No,” said a twisted voice. “Will not. Power.”

The ghost floated from Hendrik’s office with its spectral form, briefly passing in Tristan’s direction. However, the ghost did nothing to harm Tristan, but it’s presence remained felt.

Tristan nearly lost his grip on the sword. He sensed the malevolent aura that no doubt originated from Calasmos’s use of the Staff of Resurrection, but he also felt a familiar presence tied to the ghost. “Jasper?” he whispered. 

Garrett took a swing at the ghost, but it floated away and into Jasper’s office across the hall.

Hendrik kicked the door open. 

Since Jasper’s death, they elected to leave Jasper’s office untouched after completing the necessary repairs. Jasper’s old armor hung from its proper place along with his old sword and shield. A mahogany desk was placed at the corner of the office with Jasper’s past research scattered on top. And when they first returned to Heliodor, Tristan left behind on the desk Jasper’s necklace that bore the crest of Heliodor. Tristan also left his wedding band and Jasper’s family bracelet.

The ghost appeared next to the desk with a spectral hand reaching out to the jewelry as a torturous yell echoed across the office before the ghost faded from sight.

Hendrik frowned. His heart sank into the pit of his stomach as he stared at the jewelry. “It is him...isn’t it?”

Tristan nodded. “Did you feel his presence too? Jasper’s back, but he’s not back either.”

“We know next to nothing about the Staff of Ressurection’s power,” said Garrett, “but how come Jasper is only a ghost? Is it because King Carnelian’s body is still here, unlike with Don Rodrigo and Doge Rotundo?” 

Hendrik touched his goatee. “I wonder. The staff requires a life for a life. Perhaps it also requires a body for a body.”

“So is King Carnelian somehow preventing Jasper’s return?” asked Tristan. “Or...is Jasper doing this? He seemed so remorseful for his actions in the end. Maybe...he doesn’t want to come back.”

Garrett looked over at the jewelry when he noticed his mark glowing brighter. “Maybe this will help us find out.” He extended his hand out to the jewelry with his mark drawing upon the memories associated.

Scattered images flashed before their eyes, all of which were tied to Jasper.

_They saw a very young Jasper walking along the streets of Heliodor with who they assumed were his parents. The young Jasper bore a big grin on his face as he enjoyed every moment he spent with his family. They returned to their manor, a modest home for a noble family, but then the image disappeared._

_A slightly older Jasper stood in the throne room as he clung to his family’s bracelet in hand while he appeared before a younger King Carnelian. Tears poured from Jasper’s eyes as King Carnelian welcomed Jasper to live in the castle where he’d be raised to become a knight. Moments later, Jasper met a young Hendrik with them forming their friendship and rivalry._

_The next set of images showed teenage Jasper and Hendrik searching the Heliodor plains with King Carnelian. It wasn’t much longer before Hendrik found a carrying cot with a baby Tristan sleeping peacefully. King Carnelian cradled baby Tristan in his arms while ordering Jasper to continue the search for Garrett, Eleanor, and Jade. Jasper bowed, leaving Hendrik behind as he followed their king’s orders._

_Various images flashed in rapid succession. Jasper would make contact with Hendrik and Tristan throughout the years, but King Carnelian would send Jasper out on numerous missions before he could get too comfortable in the castle._

_The images led closer to the present. A crowd gathered in the castle to greet Hendrik as he returned from a mission. Jasper attempted to welcome Hendrik home only for Hendrik to brush him aside as he bowed before King Carnelian and a seventeen-year-old Tristan. Jasper clenched his fist as he seethed from Hendrik’s actions. Moments later, Tristan would approach Jasper and gifted him with a smile. A smile that would dispel Jasper’s rage for a moment. However, King Carnelian would notice and glare at them._

The visions ended with them taking a deep breath.

Garrett shook his head. “Wow….I didn’t know Jasper’s life was that chaotic.”

Hendrik placed his hand over his heart. “Jasper. His fall to evil makes more sense now. I blamed myself for not watching him, but...it was Mordegon’s doing. Mordegon sought Jasper out.”

Tristan closed his eyes and swallowed tears. He reached to grab the jewelry and stuffed it into the pockets of his pants. “I don’t doubt that Mordegon recalled Jasper’s past through Carnelian’s memories and even used his face to get closer to Jasper, to dig at his insecurities. That’s why Jasper was never here. Mordegon kept stationing Jasper away from the castle to alienate him from us, making it easier to feed the darkness already in his heart.”

Garrett nodded. “Alienation is a powerful motivator to make someone go dark.” He squinted his eyes as he recalled more of Jasper’s memories. He looked over to Jasper. “Wait a minute. Was Jasper creeping on you since you were a baby?”

Hendrik gasped, while Tristan shook his head. “I doubt that.” Tristan sighed. “Again, Jasper was never really around when I was growing up. Not like Hendrik. I never got to see Jasper regularly until I was fifteen. Before then, he was someone I’d see around the castle maybe once every couple of months or even only once a few years.”

“Jasper was more like a stranger to me until recently. That’s why I don’t see him as an uncle as I do with Hendrik.”

A smile crossed Hendrik’s face. He abandoned the smile to focus on the matters at hand. “Now that we know that Calasmos resurrected Jasper. We can find a means to send his soul back to Yggdrasil so that he can properly rest.”

“Right,” said Garrett. “In this ghostly limbo and with all his baggage, I’d hate to see what Jasper will become if left unchecked.”

“Then let’s put a proper end to his suffer.” Tristan grabbed his sword and led them out of his office. He steeled his heart as he never expected to do this again. It was hard enough to fight Jasper when he was Mordegon’s servant but now was a different situation. Tristan couldn’t tell if Jasper retained his wicked ways, or Calasmos was forcing Jasper to act against his will.

Despite the pain of this fight, for both their sakes, Tristan wanted to ensure he could put Jasper to rest.

*~*

The air got increasingly frigid the closer they got to the throne room. They knew Jasper lurked there, and they would have to put an end to his despair there. 

Garrett reached for Tristan’s arm before they entered. “You sure you want to come with us? You already went through this once.”

“I need to end it.” Tristan tried to smile but found himself wanting to cry that couldn’t bring himself to over any real smile. “We don’t know what Jasper will become now. If he’s suffering too then, I have to put him to rest.”

“Okay. I understand.”

Hendrik reached the doors to the throne room. “We ready?”

“Yes.”

The doors slid open without much effort on Hendrik’s part. They crossed into the throne room, where a dark shadow floated at the center of the throne room.

Garrett shivered as they got closer to the shadow. Not even his thick clothing could keep him warm from this unholy spirit. “This isn’t going to be easy. It took all of us working together to beat him last time.”

Hendrik raised his greatsword. “Jasper! Show yourself!”

The shadow coalesced to manifest a corporeal form. A shadow version of Jasper emerged. He wore a shadowy version of his silver armor with a pair of swords in both hands and his eyes glowing a malevolent yellow. “No, I won’t. You can’t make me!” Jasper’s shadow flinched. Jasper clenched his teeth together while refusing to speak only for everything to resist his control. “You won’t surpass me, Hendrik! I will end you and claim what is mine!”

“Not this again,” said Garrett. “He’s still an evil bastard.”

Tristan shook his head. “I don’t think so. This is different.” He watched a moment longer. Jasper continued to struggle. Jasper’s words were a conflicting mess as he sounded rational one moment then insane the next. “Listen to him. I think Calasmos didn’t just resurrect Jasper, Calasmos is also forcing Jasper to fight on its behalf.”

Hendrik observed Jasper. Jasper’s words were enough to convince Hendrik that Tristan’s theory carried weight. Hendrik also noticed Jasper attempting to step back with his left foot, which was a move that Hendrik knew as a sign of Jasper’s hesitation. “If that is true, then I must break Calasmos’s spell to free Jasper’s soul!”

Garrett shook his head. “You’re not fighting him alone!”

“I must,” said Hendrik. “I am partly to blame for Jasper’s fall to darkness. I must make things right!”

Before Garrett or Tristan could stop him, Hendrik took off to face Jasper.

Jasper’s eyes flashed for a split second. He raised his twin swords to block Hendrik’s incoming blow. Surprisingly, he blocked Hendrik’s attack without too buckling in the slightest. “No. Not. I will not yield to you, Hendrik!”

Hendrik pressed against Jasper’s guard. “If there is any goodness left within your tormented soul, my friend, then I shall save it! I failed you before, but not again. You will know peace!”

Jasper yelled. “No! I want...no peace, Hendrik!”

The darkness twisted Jasper further. Any semblance of Jasper’s will was smothered out from Calasmos’s manipulations. Where Jasper followed Mordegon willingly, Calasmos’s efforts proved more horrifying in how it held Jasper prisoner.

“My friend,” Hendrik said, sadly. “I will save you.” Hendrik twisted his greatsword to slash at Jasper’s swords. He took another swung to break through Jasper’s defenses. 

Jasper held his own as Calasmos’s actions empowered him further. “End this! I will end you, Hendrik!”

Tristan closed his eyes. “Jasper is losing. Whatever humanity was left in him, Calasmos is smothering it.”

“Then, we need better help him.” Garrett charged after Jasper to join Hendrik in defeating the shadow.

Jasper’s eyes focused on Garrett next. He repelled Hendrik’s attack before tossing a sword at Garrett. It took split-second timing for Garrett to avoid Jasper’s sword as it sailed across the throne room freakishly fast.

Garrett leaped after Jasper then swung the Sword of Light. The Mark of Light shined with the sword to strike Jasper across his ghostly chest.

Jasper howled with a wave of darkness erupting from his body. The darkness shoved Garrett and Hendrik across the throne room. They landed hard on the ground and showed no signs of movement.

“Garrett! Hendrik!” Tristan tried to help only for Jasper to appear right in front of him.

Jasper transformed into the massive demonic form that he took while Mordegon’s servant. The shadow wings extended out as he grabbed onto Tristan with his beastly hand.

Tristan dropped his Sword of Light while thrashing against Jasper’s grip.

In the meantime, Hendrik and Garrett began to stir once more. However, they couldn’t bring themselves to stand as they could only look in horror as they feared what Jasper could do to Tristan.

Jasper cracked a hungry smirk as his yellow eyes glowed brighter. “Heart. Kill me. Me…” Tristan’s eyes widened from hearing Jasper’s voice. Jasper still sounded twisted and unclear, but Tristan could hear enough of a rational Jasper somewhere deep in there. Jasper’s fingers squeezed onto Tristan’s neck, stealing the air from him.

Tristan knew there wasn’t much time. Things were becoming foggier as he quickly ran out of air. If he was going to save himself then he needed to think fast. He knew his only chance was to appeal to what remained of the rational Jasper. If only to break free from this grip.

Tristan stopped fighting and instead met Jasper’s vicious gaze. “It’s okay, Jasper.” Tristan choked out his words. “Kill me if you must.”

“No! Tristan!” shouted Garrett as he managed to hear Tristan’s words. 

“Do it,” croaked Tristan. “I deserve it for killing you.”

Jasper widened his eyes. The words pierced what lingered of Jasper’s soul. “No...I...deserved suffering.” Jasper shook his head. He loosened his grip enough to allow Tristan to breathe. “Hurt. So much. Pain. So much. I did it. My sins.”

Tristan took a few deep breaths. He regained enough of his brainpower, which is what he’d need to save them both. He maintained eye contact. Despite all the rage, Tristan could see a lot of heartache when he looked at Jasper. It was exactly like what the Timekeeper told them.

The Staff of Resurrection brought people back from the dead as they were moments before death. Boodica and Arachtagon were already monsters that sought to enslave and destroy, so Calasmos made a wise decision in resurrecting them. However, Jasper was different. He was a human that became a demon to serve Mordegon, but he also regretted his actions and accepted his death. Calasmos turned Jasper into a restless spirit, but he also wasn’t someone that could be so easily controlled. 

Tristan placed his right hand on Jasper’s cheek with the Mark of Heart shining brighter than ever now. “I kept my promise. I mourned the man that I loved with all my heart. I still do. Every day, I find myself thinking about what could’ve been. I wish...I wish you could be the Jasper that I know and love again. But I know that he’s gone. Forever.”

Jasper’s eyes softened with the light lingering on his cheek. He shifted from his demonic form into a human form once more. He released Tristan fully from his grip and stepped away. “Forever.” Jasper flinched as his dark form brought pain. He covered his chest and groaned. “Don’t deserve. I don’t deserve your pity! Your love!” 

Jasper dropped to his knees. “I’m sorry, Tristan.”

Darkness erupted from Jasper once more, but it didn’t repel Tristan. Instead, the darkness that Jasper released was something different. It was his pain.

The shadow vanished, and instead, Jasper was left kneeling on the throne room. He knelt on the ground, appearing as human as he did before surrendering fully to Mordegon. Except for the streaks of silver in his hair. 

Jasper wept as he found himself gazing upon Tristan. “I’m...alive.”

Tristan fell to his knees. It came from the shock of seeing Jasper alive truly, but also as he found himself struggling to maintain consciousness. He knew it came from whatever it was he did in releasing Jasper from his despair and Calasmos’s control.

Hendrik and Garrett stared wide-eyed at the scene.

The doors flung open once more. Everyone else rushed inside, startled to see Jasper was the one that Calasmos resurrected. 

Jade clenched her fists. “You! My father’s life was traded for yours!”

Before Jade could attack, a flash of light emerged in the middle of the throne room. Jade stopped in her tracks as they all found themselves before the presence of King Carnelian’s spirit.

“It is alright, Jade,” said King Carnelian. “This is a price I am happy to pay.”

Jade’s breathing became heavier as she stumbled towards King Carnelian’s spirit. “Father. But...I don’t.”

King Carnelian smiled. “You don’t have to understand, Jade. Only to accept reality.” He placed his hands on her shoulders. Although he was only a spirit, she could still feel some warmth. Or, she convinced herself she could. “My moment of weakness allowed Mordegon to take control of my body, sending us down this path of chaos. I could not allow the same to happen to Jasper.”

Jasper got on his feet, staring blankly at King Carnelian’s spirit. “My king. You were the presence I felt, helping me to fight that malevolent influence.”

“Indeed. This is your opportunity for a second chance, Jasper. Don’t waste it. Set things right.” 

Jasper nodded as he could not deny King Carnelian his final request.

King Carnelian stepped away from Jade and the others as he approached the window. The sunlight peeked from the clouds and reflected marvelously against the stained glass. “The evil spirit that killed me. It is far more wicked than Mordegon. Where he wanted to enslave everyone, this spirit hungers to destroy everything. Promise me that you will vanquish this fiend. And save Erdrea.”

Garrett already went over to Tristan to help him on his feet. He nodded at King Carnelian, agreeing to his final request. “We will.”

Tristan brushed aside a tear. “We will, father.”

A smile crossed King Carnelian’s face once more as he faded, and spirit could finally rest.

*~*

That night, Jasper stood on the edge of the balcony that overlooked the city. The dark sky prevented him from seeing any signs of life, but he could see the scaffolding and other markers of construction. 

Even with Carnelian’s blessing, Jasper found everything too painful to stomach. The weight of his sins threatened to drown him as he couldn’t forget all that he did. The city itself acted as a symbol for his crimes. His service to Mordegon unleashed the horde of demons that demolished the city and killed many of the residents. The very people he swore to protect, he allowed them to die.

The sickest part was that Jasper could recall enjoying it all. The suffering of others brought a great deal of joy to his twisted heart.

And now, Jasper couldn’t help but cry.

“You’re not thinking of killing yourself.”

Jasper didn’t budge the slightest. “No...but I should.”

Footsteps echoed across the balcony. Jasper didn’t need to look to see Tristan beside him now. He could recognize Tristan from his sweet scent.

Tristan stuffed his hands into his pockets. There was a chill in the air despite it being summer now. He found himself grateful for his thick coat. “Maybe. You did a lot of awful things while serving Mordegon. Some of them even to me.”

Jasper took a deep breath. He recalled those memories too. Everything he did to Tristan hurt almost as much as the pain he inflicted upon the rest of Erdrea. “Tristan...I. I am sorry for all of that. I don’t deserve yours or anyone else’s forgiveness.” Jasper brushed a tear from his face. “It would be best for everyone if I jumped.”

“You can’t have forgotten what father told you already!” Tristan grabbed onto Jasper’s arm. “We know that Calasmos brought you back against your will. And yet, father still accepted his death to grant you a second chance. You fucked up horribly, Jasper, but we know that Mordegon went out of his way to target you, to make you wicked. Dying now won’t cleanse your sins or honor father’s memory!”

“And what of me?” Tristan forced himself not to cry. “I already lost you once. Even after every wicked thing you did, I couldn’t stop loving you. I loved you and hated you. And I prayed that you would find your way from the darkness, back to me. But you didn’t. Until now.”

Jasper closed his eyes and nodded. He knew that it would be cowardly of him to end it all after everything that’s happened. “I don’t know how to make things right, Tristan.”

“Try. You start by trying.” Tristan went into his pocket to hand over Jasper’s necklace.

Jasper’s eyes lit up. The meaning of the necklace of his oath to King Carnelia and Heliodor reminded him of the man he sought to become all those years ago. Jasper made a great name for himself as a knight, but he allowed his obsession for power and Mordegon’s manipulations to stray him from his true path. He accepted the necklace and the weight it carried. 

But as Jasper took the necklace, he noticed a bracelet dangling from Tristan’s wrist. “That’s…”

“Pay your penance,” whispered Tristan. “It won’t be easy. And not everyone will forgive you. But you need to fight, to do the hard work of making things right.” Tristan smiled at Jasper, the same smile from all those years ago. “You can start by helping us defeat Calasmos.”

Jasper nodded. He hooked the necklace around his neck, allowing the cold gold to brush against his chest. He fell to one knee and lowered his head. “By what is left of my honor as a knight of Heliodor, I will serve. I will honor the memory of my fallen king. And I will do all within my power to protect you and the Luminary.” 

Tristan placed his hand on Jasper’s shoulder. “And I pray that you live up to become the man I know you can be. To be the man that I fell in love with.”

Jasper tilted his head to face Tristan. They had tears pouring from their face now. Jasper slowly got on his feet and extended a hand out to Tristan, which he graciously accepted. 

They embraced one another, holding onto each other for warmth and comfort. Jasper buried his face against Tristan’s shoulder; he too prayed he could live up to his oath.


	29. Lost Girl

Heliodor held a memorial for the late King Carnelian that next day. It wasn’t the grand ceremony that he deserved, but Jade wanted the opportunity to pay tribute to her father before they departed on their quest to prevent Calasmos’s return. 

Jade left her father’s advisor in charge of the kingdom. She would return to take the throne, but only after the threat of Calasmos passed. 

After the memorial, everyone crowded into Jade’s bedroom, including the newly resurrected Jasper.

The price of Jasper’s resurrection hung heavy on his mind. Even with King Carnelian accepting his death and Tristan’s words to avenge his honor, Jasper couldn’t shake the painful feeling in his chest. He knew he should have remained dead and that his return caused unnecessary grief for everyone.

However, Jasper reminded himself that he needed to continue fighting as he promised Tristan. If he kept fighting and help in defeating Calasmos, then at the very least, he could ensure that King Carnelian did not die in vain. 

Jasper clenched his fist. That was his objective. He would join Garrett and his companions to defeat Calasmos. 

However, Jasper stood alone as everyone else kept their distance from him. Even Tristan and Hendrik kept some distance, not that he blamed them. He hadn’t earned everyone’s trust yet, and given his crimes, he didn’t count on gaining it anytime soon.

Erik pressed his head against the wall and sighed deeply. “It feels like we’re doing no good. Calasmos is always one step ahead of us. All we’re doing is burying the bodies.”

“And two more lives are in danger,” said Rab. “Assuming that Calasmos doesn’t require another sacrifice to restore his own body.”

Jade uncrossed her legs as she stood from her bed. “We won’t allow it to get that far! My father.” Jade closed her eyes, holding tears back. “We cannot allow anyone else to fall by that devil’s hands. We must do everything in our power to stop it!”

Sylvando nodded. He squeezed onto Jade’s hand, sharing his grief over the loss of their fathers with a simple touch. “First, we need a lead. Who else would Calasmos target?”

Hendrik stroked his goatee. “So far, all of Calasmos’s victims are men in positions of power. Don Rodrigo. Doge Rotundo. And King Carnelian.”

“Men of power.” Jasper touched his chin. He could feel a thought brewing, one that left him questioning its validity, given how little he knew of Calasmos’s history. “Calasmos is seeking not only its body but to bring ruin to the world. I fear it is more than targetting men in positions of power. He is targetting leaders of high esteem. Leaders that hold significant sway over the stability of Erdrea.”

Serena gasped. “Of course! If that’s the case, then it narrows down the possibility of places Calasmos would attack. Sultan Selim, Father Benedictus, Queen Frysabel, and Queen Marina are perfect targets. Even Ryu could be in danger.”

Tristan turned and smiled at Jasper. “Good thinking. I wouldn’t expect anything less from a master tactician.” 

Jasper turned away, hiding his smile from the compliment.

“Alright, so we have our options.” Garrett drew the Sword of Light from its sheath. “That’s a lot of people to protect who are scattered across the world. And we’re unable to protect them all at once. Hopefully, Yggdrasil can give us a better clear who Calasmos would go after next.”

Tristan nodded. “Right!” He drew his Sword of Light, too, connecting their swords for a moment.

A golden light flashed across the minds with a brief image of snowfall as their only clue.

Everyone took a guess. “Sniflheim!” 

Garrett resheathed his Sword of Light. “We leave in the morning. And this time, we won’t be late!”

*~*

At dawn, they rode on Cetacea and sailed across the world. Well rested, they knew that they were running out of time as a mutual cloud of despair hung over their heads.

Jasper crossed his arms over his black gambeson with several buckles running across his chest, which contrasted with his gray pants. The quilted coat proved useful for both warmth and defense as he abandoned his silver and gold armor at the castle. He didn’t feel worthy enough to present himself as a Knight of Heliodor yet; he would instead present himself as a warrior.

He had a silver longsword strapped to his back and a small handaxe attached to a loop on his belt. 

Tristan stepped over to Jasper, pulling his cloak a little closer. “It’s different flying on a magic whale, isn’t it?”

Jasper smirked. “Very different than flying from one’s own willpower. But I will admit that this is far more comfortable.” 

Cetacea’s gentle cry echoed across the sky.

They descended from the dark cloud to reach the city of Sniflheim, covered in a bed of freshly fallen snow. 

However, the gentle beauty of the snow offered only a partial mask to the horror. Smoke rose from parts of the city. The gates sealed shut. Dozens of cannons covered the walls with archers in position.

They landed near the dock with Cetacea disappearing to the sky once more. Few boats remained docked as many more burned from a black fire.

“Mercy,” whispered Hendrik. “I fear we are too late.”

Garrett nodded as he led them to the city’s gates. “Calasmos got here first. And it looks like Sniflheim is in desperate need of help.”

“Hey!” A familiar pair of voices descended from the walls. They looked up to find Queen Frysabel waving at them with Krystalinda yelling at a knight to open the gates. The gates opened enough to allow them to slip inside to witness more of the city’s pitiful state.

Several homes and buildings left a smoking pile of nothing, and many people fled to the castle. 

They ascended the city’s walls to reach Queen Frysabel and Krystalinda. Every night in Sniflheim appeared at the gates or in the immediate vicinity. 

Queen Frysabel brushed a tear from her face. “I am pleased to see you all. You couldn’t have come at a better time.” She took a deep breath. “The Auroral Serpent lives again.”

“No!”

Tristan shook his head. “What! How?”

Krystalinda crossed her arms over her chest. “I think you’d be better equipped to answer that question.” Her eyes found their way to Jasper with a grin forming on her face. “The handsome knight who freed me from the book, you also served the Lord of Shadows only to die. And yet, you live again. I may no longer have my powers, but I can sense powerful magic at work.”

Jasper turned away.

Garrett stepped forward. “This is the Dark One’s doing. It’s a long story, but it seeks to regain the power it lost from its battle with Erdwin. And, it’s doing so through sacrificing people and bringing the dead to life until it builds enough power to revive its body.”

Krystalinda blinked for a moment. “Oh, of course.” With only a few words, Garrett left Krystalinda nearly speechless. She forced herself to process things quickly as the looming crisis required swift action. “That would explain the shadow that attempted to assassinate Queen Frysabel.”

“Yes.” Queen Frysabel closed her eyes. She swallowed her tears. “Snorri, he saved me only for the shadow to kill him instead. Not long after that, the Auroral Serpent returned to attack the city. We managed to repel it, but we fear we won’t survive another encounter.”

“Not without help,” said Erik. “We slew the dragon once; we can do it again!”

Jade nodded. “Indeed.” She looked over her shoulder. “Hendrik. Jasper. Do what you can to organize the knights for battle.”

“Right!” said Hendrik. Jasper hesitated for a second, but he soon nodded and followed Jade’s command.

“I’ll help,” said Sylvando.

Rab grabbed his staff. “I’ll create a defensive ward to detect the dragon’s presence that way; we can brace ourselves for an attack.”

Krystalinda touched Serena’s arm. Her finger went up Serena’s arm until she reached Serena’s face. Serena backed away, but Krystalinda didn’t allow Serena to get too far. “You, little sorceress. There’s something different about you. I sense more power.”

Serena gulped. “Yes, I have my sister’s magic now too.”

“Perfect!” Krystalinda grabbed Serena’s hand and dragged her across the wall. “I know several spells that can help us but lack the power to cast them. You’ll need to do the heavy lifting now, my dear.”

“Alright,” said Serena. 

Garrett went over to Tristan. “I have an idea too. Since the Auroral Serpent is stronger now, we can’t use our old strategy. We have to try something new.”

Tristan groaned as he clenched his mouth shut. “Why do I have a bad feeling about this plan?”

“It is pretty dangerous,” said Garrett, “but it could mean the difference between everyone surviving or dying.”

“Fine.” Tristan folded his arms over his chest. “What is this scheme of yours?”

*~*

Time ticked frighteningly slow for Sniflheim. 

Queen Frysabel stood at the gate, pulling her cloak close. The crown weighed heavily since she could only do so little to protect her people. She would have to rely on the kindness and strength of outsiders. Even though she called them friends, she didn’t want to lay this burden on their feet.

“Please,” Queen Frysabel whispered as she clasped her hands in prayer, “let us succeed.”

Near the shelter, Rab felt an intense burn on his hand. He looked to find the rune he drew onto himself started to glow, signaling the violation of his wards. “Look alive, people! The Auroral Serpent approaches.”

Rab’s voice boomed across the wall, with every knight steeling their nerves for battle.

Erik kept his distance since there wasn’t much he could do in this fight. He closed his eyes and exhaled, his breath escaping in a cloud. “You, guys, better not get yourselves killed. I’ll never forgive you.”

Meanwhile, Serena stepped to the edge of the wall. She had her hands folded over her stomach as she also clung to her wand. “I’m not comfortable with using such a spell without proper practice.”

Krystalinda laughed while striking the ground with her staff. “I agree, but we do not always have the luxury of time. Instead, you must prove that you are a mighty sorceress and save countless lives from falling before the dragon’s fire.”

“No pressure,” whispered Serena. “None at all.”

The roar of a dragon echoed across the skies. 

Flying from the clouds, the Auroral Serpent approached Sniflheim to resume his rampage. They recognized the black dragon from their previous encounter a year before, but now noticed a dark aura surrounding him and his red eyes now glowing green. It reminded them of their encounter with Boodica and Arachtagon, a sign of Calasmos’s power and influence. 

The Auroral Serpent belched a stream of black fire from his mouth.

Krystalinda swung her arm. “Now, sorceress! Cast the spell!”

Serena took a deep breath. Her nerves became steel as she drew power from herself and the world. She raised her wand as a ring of golden light gathered. “Goddess Shield!” The ring warped itself into that of a hexagon, which triggered several other hexagons to suddenly appear that formed a wall over the city. 

The Auroral Serpent’s fire crashed against Serena’s barrier, with everyone bracing themselves for the worst. Luckily, Serena’s barrier held and neutralized the intense flames beating down upon them.

Serena smiled for a moment. Krystalinda nodded, pleased with Serena’s progress. “Good. This means we have a chance,” said Krystalinda.

The fire died out. The enraged Auroral Serpent slammed his massive body against Serena’s barrier, causing cracks to form.

Serena persisted despite the Auroral Serpent’s efforts to break it. “Now, would be a good time for assistance!”

Jade patted a knight. “You heard the lady! Fire the cannons!”

“Fire the cannons!” yelled Sylvando. 

The cannons exploded with the boom echoing across the city. Cannonballs sailed to the air, while not reaching the heights of the Auroral Serpent, the proved effective enough to frighten him.

The Auroral Serpent flew away for a moment before coming crashing against the barrier once more. This time the attack proved strong enough to break the barrier. 

Jasper brushed his bangs across his face. “Archers! Now!”

Hendrik raised his fist. “Do it!”

The archers began to blanket the skies with arrows to strike the approaching dragon.

The Auroral Serpent flew backward to avoid the barrage of arrows before they could pierce his flesh. “What!” hissed the Auroral Serpent. “Who daresss attack me!” His green eyes narrowed to the wall, looking at everyone closely. “You. I recognize sssome of you. You are the onesss who defeated me before.”  
  
The Auroral Serpent hissed. “Wait! Two of you are gone.” 

A gentle cry echoed across the sky. The Auroral Serpent tilted his head to find Cetacea sailing over his head. “Cetacea. Erdwin’sss sssteed.” The Auroral Serpent flew higher to catch Cetacea.

On Cetacea’s back, Tristan intentionally focused on his breathing. His hand trembled with the Sword of Light nearly slipped from his hands several times. 

Garrett went over to pat Tristan’s back. “You ready?”

“Hell, no!” said Tristan. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this! Do you have any idea how stupid this plan is?”

“Very stupid. But unless you can think of anything better, this is our only option.”

Tristan sighed. “If we die, I’m telling mom and dad.”

Garrett smirked. “Then I guess we can’t die today.”

Cetacea cried once more. The Auroral Serpent fired a stream of fire with Cetacea flapping her wings to unleash a golden wave of energy that neutralized the flames.

“Now!” Garrett jumped off Cetacea with Tristan following his example.

The Auroral Serpent found himself too distracted with Cetacea to notice Garrett and Tristan’s rapid descent. 

Garrett and Tristan pointed the Swords of Light at the Auroral Serpent. Like true princes from a fairy tale, they raised their swords in a battle to vanquish the mighty dragon. Their marks responded in kind as they began to shine with golden radiance. 

The light caught the Auroral Serpent’s attention. He opened his mouth. “Ssso, you give yourssself to me willingly!” 

“Not a chance!” said Garrett. “We’re putting you back in the grave!”

“Permanently!” said Tristan.

The golden light served as a shield that allowed them to get closer even as the Auroral Serpent belched more fire. The shield snuffed the flames with them parting ways. 

Garrett and Tristan rotated their bodies across the sky to drag their swords across the Auroral Serpent’s body from both sides. Golden scratches tore through the Auroral Serpent’s flesh, inflicting considerable damage upon him.

The life from the Auroral Serpent’s eyes faded as he gave out a final cry. With Garrett and Tristan casting an immediate “Zoom” spell to transport them back to the ground, Cetacea flapped her mighty wings. Golden bands of light shot from her body to strike the Auroral Serpent, vaporizing the remains of his weakened body.

A whirlwind of magic swallowed Garrett and Tristan as they made a rough landing on the snowy grounds of Sniflheim, while Cetacea flew off to the distance.

Tristan picked his head up from the ground, blowing snow from his face. “You know that’ll never work again in a million years.”

Garrett groaned as he rolled onto his backside. “It doesn’t have to work again. It only needed to work this once.”

Cheers echoed above them. They looked to find their companions and the knights cheering their victory over the Auroral Serpent. They gave everyone a thumb’s up before falling onto the snow and groaning in pain. 

*~*

With the battle over, peace returned to Sniflheim even with an air of grief lingering from the deaths of knights and civilians like Snorri.

Queen Frysabl began to offer prayers for the departed at the city fountain. 

Garrett and company kept their distance.

As they prepared to leave, Krystalinda blocked their path. “Leaving so soon? Too good to celebrate with us?” asked Krystalinda.

Jade shook her head. “It’s not that. Calasmos already attacked Sniflheim. We need to stop it from finding its next victim and getting one step closer to regaining its body.”

“Is that it?” Krystalinda nodded. She wiggled her finger to beckon them to follow her to the docks where nobody would see them. “Do you have the means to track the Dark One?”

“We normally bang the Swords of Light together,” confessed Tristan.

Krystalinda raised her eyebrows. “How barbaric. And a gross misuse of magic.” She sighed. “At least let me guide you to properly use this magic before you do something far worse.” She extended her hands out to Garrett and Tristan. They welcomed her assistance as she led them to take deep breaths. “Release your power; I’ll guide it down its proper path.”

The Marks of Light and Heart responded to their focus. 

Golden light washed over them as they saw images unlike what they normally saw. Instead of receiving a glimpse of Calasmos’s next target, they saw something else. They saw a young man wielding the Sword of Light with black hair that resembled Garrett and Tristan. A burly man in reddish-pink armor, a man in wizard’s robes, and a woman with a blue cape accompanied him. They recognized them as Erdwin and his companions: Drustan, Morcant, and Serenica. 

The images showed Erdwin completing the Sword of Light with him summoning Cetacea. Except something happened to Cetacea once he summoned her. She took an armored form with a coat of golden armor covering her wings and body with a majestic horn on her head. She flew across the skies, leading them to battle towards a dark shadow that lingered over the heavens, a shadow they believed was Calasmos.

The vision faded with Krystalinda pulling her hands away. “My, oh my. So much history recovered with one vision. That is a true gift.”

“But it doesn’t help,” said Garrett. “It told us nothing of Calasmos’s next target. Only of Cetacea.”

“In a different form,” said Rab. “

Krystalinda brought a hand to her face. “Hm...where did you find this majestic whale?”

Tristan shook his head. “We didn’t exactly find her. We summoned her at...Arboria.”

Serena gasped. “Father Benedictus!”

“You have your answer,” said Krystalinda. “Make haste to Arboria. I’ll apologize to Frysabel on your behalf.”

“Thank you, Krystalinda,” said Garrett. “And for your help.”

Krystalinda smirked. “Happy to help the Luminary and his companions save this miserable world.”

Garrett retrieved the flute and began to play the notes to summon Cetacea.

*~*

As instructed, they returned to Arboria as quickly as they could. Cetacea brought them to the highlands, only a few miles from the Arboria’s gates. 

They crossed the highlands, hands on their weapons as they didn’t know what wickedness awaited them. 

Serena muttered a string of prayers for the souls of Arboria, especially that of Father Benedictus. If Calasmos used him as a sacrifice, then it would have all the souls that it needed to regain its body. 

Jasper noticed the frown on Serena’s face. He carefully approached Serena, hesitating to put his hand on her shoulder. “We will make it before it’s too late. Calasmos won’t have his last sacrifice.”

The frown faded as Serena instead glared at Jasper. “I appreciate your words, but I’d rather not hear them from you right now.”

Jasper closed his eyes. “Understood.” He took the lead with his boots crunching against the rocky path.

Tristan caught up to Jasper, walking closely at his side. “Try not to take it too personally. She’s just really concerned about her people.”

“It feels a bit more personal,” said Jasper. “The demon that resurrected me is attacking her people, and I’m responsible for her sister’s death. That isn’t an easy bias to overcome.”

“Sorry,” whispered Tristan.

“This isn’t your fault, Prince Tristan. These are my sins to make amends.”

They reached the gates of Arboria to find storm clouds overhead, but no signs of anything chaotic from a monster attack. Not that they’d know who Calasmos would resurrect next. Their greatest fear being that Calasmos would resurrect another Spectral Sentinel or Mordagon. 

Jade drew her lance to prepare for battle. “We should retrieve the orbs of Yggdrasil too as a precaution.”

“Not a bad suggestion,” said Erik.

They arrived at the agora, where a chorus of cries filled the air. People gathered, kneeling before Father Benedictus as he laid still in a pool of blood.

Serena gasped. “No!”

Sylvando covered his mouth to avoid breathing in the scent of the dead. “We’re too late again!”

Hendrik drew his greatsword. “Everyone! Take shelter!”

The people got their feet. Serena’s parents amongst the crowd as they approached. 

“What do you mean?” asked Serena’s father. “There is a killer amongst us.”

Serena knelt beside her parents. “It is worse than that. Father Benedictus was used as a sacrifice for the Dark One. You must take shelter in the temple so we can fight whatever monster it summons to attack.”

“A monster!” Serena’s mother jumped to her feet. She brushed her tears on her sleeve then nodded. “Everyone! To the temple! For your own safety.”

The people ran upstairs to reach the temple, where they sealed the doors behind them.

Serena muttered a prayer as Father Benedictus’s body faded. 

Garrett reached for the hilt of his sword. “Someone is coming.”

Jasper drew his sword. “Be ready for anything!”

Shadows arose from the ground with a mist blowing from the mountains. They kept close, waiting for whoever Calasmos resurrected to reveal itself.

Rab cast a spell to strengthen their guard. Light-blue magic washed over them, offering what meager protection he could create without any proper knowledge of the target. “I don’t know how much good that’ll do,” said Rab, “but it’s better than nothing.”

The mist drew closer.

Serena moaned. She touched her forehead and stumbled slightly. “Oh...why do I feel so weak?”

There wasn’t any time to offer Serena any concern or healing. 

A childish laugh echoed across Arboria. The mist parted with them, catching the sound of footsteps. They raised their weapons, staring out at the village’s gates. The figure came closer to them, and as the mist faded, they could see Calasmos’s latest pawn with their own eyes.

Serena gasped. “No! Not you!”

“Good to see you too, sister.”

Veronica stood at the gate. Her wizard’s cap in hand as her red dress swayed with her every step. She retained her youthful body, but now her eyes glowed bright green.

They trembled at the sight.

Erik choked on his tears. “We...we can’t do this.”

Jade closed her eyes, her grip on her lance wavering. “It’s Veronica. We can’t fight her.”

Laughter echoed. Veronica brought her hands together with sparks igniting as she conjured a fireball. “You don’t have to fight me. But I will kill you all!” Veronica released the fireball, which erupted into small embers. The embers scattered across Arboria, igniting parts of the village in a fire.

The temple remained secure. However, Veronica would likely attack it too.

Veronica conjured another fireball with her eyes twinkling against the embers. “Yes! Let it all burn! Burn it all to ash!”

“Stop this, Veronica!” begged Serena.

The fire sailed to strike their childhood home. Serena gasped as the sight of their home burning, brought great pain to her heart.

Rab waved his hand. A gust of snowy wind appeared to quench the fire. “Our Veronica isn’t our Veronica any longer. Her mind belongs to Calasmos now!”

“No,” whimpered Serena. “She can’t be.”

“She’s not!” Jasper raised his sword to Veronica as she continued her conjuring. She flung fireballs at everything, but not once did her fire touch them or the temple. He squinted his eyes, noticing a twitch around her eyes. “Do you not know your sister? Do you not have faith in her, or are you quick to abandon that bond?”

Serena looked to Jasper with wide eyes. “Our bond?”

Jasper nodded. “Did you forget the Staff of Resurrection’s power? Do you not notice that your sister is attacking abandoned buildings? None of her targets are of occupied spaces. What does this tell you?”

“It tells me.” Serena pushed herself to her feet and grabbed her wand. “It tells me that Veronica isn’t gone! The real Veronica is still with us.”

A smile crossed Jasper’s face. “Like me, she accepted death. But unlike me, her heart was always pure. Calasmos is forcing its will upon her; these actions are not of her free will!”

Serena stepped away from their circle. “Which means we can break Calasmos’s spell and bring her back to us!” She nodded as she retrieved her harp from her pack. She looked behind her, turning away from the burning village to see her friends. “I will need your help.” She turned to Jasper next. “All of you.”

Jasper nodded. 

Sylvando smiled. “We will do anything to bring our Veronica back! Right, guys?”

“That’s right!”

“Right!”

“Anything!”

Serena brought the harp to her chest. “Thank you.” She stepped closer to Veronica, plucking the strings with a gentle tune echoing across the burning village. “Lend me your faith. To save my lost sister. Be her guiding light!”

Serena continued the gentle melody. 

Veronica growled as the notes became an annoyance. “Enough of this horrid music! It will not save you from my fury!” Veronica unleashed a pair of fireballs that headed directly for Serena.

However, Hendrik and Jasper intercepted the fireballs to slash them with their swords.

Hendrik kept his guard raised. “We never properly became acquainted as friends, Ms. Veronica, but I will not allow this darkness to consume you!”

Jasper nodded. “I surrendered my heart to the darkness, but Calasmos is forcing you down this path, Veronica. Do not allow it to win! Do not become as weak as I did!”

“Burn!” shouted Veronica as she prepared to launch more fireballs.

“Then burn me, Veronica!” Erik’s laughter echoed across the village as he ran closer. “You and I had a lot of fun picking fights with each other. Let’s get back to those days.”

Veronica gasped.

Sylvando chuckled while he danced to get Veronica’s attention. “Come now, darling! We should be celebrating that you’re back, not fighting!”

Veronica waved her hand, unleashing a wave of energy that sent them flying back towards Serena.

Jade leaped over the energy wave to land in front of Veronica. “This isn’t you, Veronica. Just come back to us, please.” 

“This is me,” hissed Veronica. “I want you to burn!”

A wave of ice gathered around Veronica before she could create another fireball.

Rab maintained the ring of magic to sustain the ice for as long as needed. “Sweet Veronica,” Rab said, gently. “You are as stubborn as my Eleanor. That is why I always liked you.”

“Don’t mock me!” 

Jasper picked himself up, using his sword for support. “Keep it up! Share your hearts with Veronica! We need to light her heart to free her from Calasmos. It is the only way!”

Tristan placed his right hand over his heart. The Mark of Heart began to glow in response. “If what you need is a heart.”

“And light.” Garrett stepped forward with his Mark of Light glowing too. 

Veronica turned her gaze onto Garrett and Tristan. “Get any closer, and I’ll kill you! My master wants you dead above all else.”

Garrett laughed. “Your master? The great Veronica would never allow anyone, much less a devil, to control her.”

Tristan smiled. “The Veronica we know would punch that devil in the face then insult its weak magic. Isn’t that right?”

Veronica closed her eyes. She shook her head with painful groans escaping her lips. “No! No, I wouldn’t.” Veronica screamed. Bands of azure energy formed around her as she channeled more of her magic.

Rab gasped as he sensed the level of magical might behind the spell. “We must stop her before she can finish that spell! If she unleashes all her magic, then she can wipe out Arboria.”

Serena took a deep breath. “Veronica!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. “Come back to us!”

“Veronica!”

“Veronica!”

Veronica opened her eyes, tears piercing her bright-green eyes. “My...my friends.”

Garrett and Tristan folded their hands, dropping to their knees in prayer. “Return to us,” they whispered. In that second, Serena played the final string of her melody. The Marks of Light and Heart appeared behind Serena with her musical notes taking physical form. 

The musical notes surrounded a confused Veronica when a star-shaped rune appeared beneath her feet. Golden light swallowed Veronica, making her scream. In the process, the golden light spread outward to dispel the flames from Veronica’s magic. 

With the fire fading, so did the golden light. 

Veronica hovered for a moment before dropping to the ground with her eyes closed.

“Veronica!”

They rushed over to her side.

Serena pulled Veronica to her lap, crying as she had her sister in her arms once more. “Veronica? Can you hear me?”

Groans escaped from Veronica’s lips. She slowly opened her eyes. The bright green disappeared now with her natural, indigo irises staring back. “Five more minutes, Serena,” Veronica mumbled before closing her eyes and softly snoring.

A half-scream escaped from Serena’s lips. She hugged the sleeping Veronica and wept as did everyone else.

Serena looked away from Veronica, her eyes drifting up to Jasper. “Thank you...for reminding me to fight for her.”

Jasper gasped, shocked how quickly Serena went from anger to compassion. He could only smile and nod in response.

The temple doors opened with the villagers returning now that the danger passed. As they approached the agora, they fell to silence as they saw Veronica alive once more. Then, Serena’s parents cried joyous screams as they ran over and wept to have Veronica reunited with them once again.

Even if she was asleep. 


	30. Let There Be Blood

They remained in Arboria for the night, allowing Veronica time to rest as she adjusted to life once more. The battle with the Auroral Serpent and Veronica left them all exhausted too. Hence, they decided to rest and prepare for whatever may come next as Calasmos successfully gathered all the sacrifices it needed.

With dawn approaching, Tristan woke up before everyone else. They all continued to snore away peacefully in their beds. He washed his face with cold water then stepped out of the inn. The fresh, crisp air further awakened his senses. Scorch marks lingered on parts of the buildings from Veronica’s wild display of magic. It reminded him of Arboria after Yggdrasil’s fall.

Tristan stepped towards the cliff that overlooked much the highlands. A sea of clouds covered many of the mountains from Arboria’s elevation. He kept close to the edge, watching as the morning sun made its ascent. 

“A breathtaking view, is it not?” Jasper approached. His footsteps echoed over the brick path the closer he got to Tristan. “This village is not only a strategic marvel but also a lovely one. I can see why the Arborians chose to settle here all those centuries ago.”

Tristan smirked. “I’m impressed you can think beyond battle tactics to enjoy the little things. I guess there is hope for you after all.”

Jasper backed away to the nearby tree. “I have more refined tastes. You shouldn’t have forgotten that much about me, considering how I recall you hating mornings and refusing to wake up early enough for your training with Hendrik.”

“I think I did because of everything else.” Tristan frowned. He stepped away from the edge and walked up to Jasper. Not paying attention, he ended up tripping over the tree’s root. Luckily, Jasper quickly managed to catch him before face-planting. “That was graceful,” he groaned. “I couldn’t even walk off cool.”

Jasper chuckled while stumbling a little to help Tristan up. “You’re lucky I was here to save you.”

Tristan rolled his eyes. “Right,” he whispered. “You saved me. I guess its a good idea to keep you around.”

Jasper smiled. “Do you want me to stay around after we defeat Calasmos?”

Tristan looked up, facing Jasper. Their eyes locked as neither one spoke a word for a moment. Then, Tristan nodded. “I...I’d like that.”

“As would I,” whispered Jasper. 

Their lips almost touched when Erik’s voice called out to them.

“Hey! We’re heading over to Serena and Veronica’s!” Erik waved at them. “Quit sucking face and join us!” Garrett punched Erik’s arm, while Tristan and Jasper blushed.

They caught up to the others, entering Serena and Veronica’s home.

Their mother worked on preparing breakfast with her refusing to accept a no from anyone. She would make sure they were properly fed before they went to resume their hunt for Calasmos.

Meanwhile, footsteps greeted them. They looked to find Serena descending downstairs with a sleepy-eyed Veronica following. Smiles greeted Veronica as everyone’s hearts soared from their reunion.

Veronica straightened her wizard’s cap before putting her hands on her hips. “Why are you staring at me like a bunch of idiots! Did you forget we have an ancient evil to defeat before it can destroy all of Erdrea?”

Erik chuckled as he brought a hand to his forehead. “That’s our Veronica. She won’t let us catch a break.”

“Never,” said Jade.

Veronica stepped to the open room. Her eyes found their way onto Hendrik and Jasper first. Before anyone had the chance to blink, she smacked them both. “That’s for all the trouble you put us through!” Then, she jumped again to slap Jasper. “And that’s for siding with Mordegon to destroy the world and causing my death! What could you possibly be thinking, you idiot!”

Jasper covered his red cheek and braced himself for another blow only for Veronica to extend her hand out to him.

Veronica smiled. “And...thank you, for helping to break me free from Calasmos’s spell.” Jasper nodded as he shook her hand. He attempted to apologize, but she wasn’t interested in hearing his excuses. She sat at the table and crossed her arms. “Serena gave me a rundown of everything that I’ve missed. I’m impressed you accomplished so much without me holding your hands.” She turned to Garrett. “Well, Luminary, do we have a plan for what’s next?”

Garrett nodded. “Calasmos will want to restore its body now. I have a feeling that I know where it’ll go, but I don’t think we’re ready yet. Yesterday, Tristan and I had a vision thanks to Krystalinda that showed Erdwin and his companions facing Calasmos with an armored Cetacea. We need to find out how to strengthen Cetacea first before we do anything else. We hoped that Father Benedictus might help us, but its too late for him to help.”

“Cetacea.” Veronica’s eyes glistened as a memory crossed her mind. “Father Benedictus told me a story before we left for Yggdrasil, involving the Calamus Flute. The two might have a connection.” Veronica jumped for the chair and made her way towards the door. “We’ll go to the Luminary’s Landing!”

“After breakfast!” said their mother.

Veronica chuckled as she ran to the table. “After breakfast!”

*~*

They approached the Luminary’s Landing after a detour to the temple so that Serena could retrieve the Orbs of Yggdrasil from the vault. Calasmos proved too great of a threat to underestimate, and since the orbs allowed them to defeat Mordegon, they believed the orbs could help them again. They would need every advantage they could get to defeat Calasmos, especially if it regained its body.

The landing appeared to float over a sea of clouds, given its elevation. 

Garrett handed Veronica the Calamus Flute. “Do you know what to do?”

“I got a good guess.” Veronica stood near the edge. “Serena, you remember the spell, right?”

Serena nodded as she grabbed her harp. “I do. And I’m ready.”

They took a breath before speaking in unison. “Rejoice. Rejoice. The time has come. Arise. Awaken, holy one. We offer onto you the skies. Fly free once more. Arise. Arise!”

Veronica and Serena played their instruments, offering a holy melody to the heavens.

Sparks of light arose from the ground with Garrett and Tristan’s marks beginning to glow. The Swords of Light weighed heavy on their backs, forcing them to draw the weapons with the lights of the spell engulfing the swords. They reacted fast to raise the swords with the golden light shooting up to the heavens as a gentle cry echoed across the skies.

Cetacea appeared from nowhere with the golden light washing over her body. The light manifested armor for Cetacea, resembling that they saw from the vision. Golden armor covered the top of her body: guards for her fingers, a plate for her torso and tail, and a helmet. Arising from the helmet came a horn that resembled that of a unicorn.

Cetacea illuminated the skies with her golden form. 

A ring of magic appeared at the landing, transporting them onto Cetacea’s back.

Sylvando clapped his hands as they got a closer look at Cetacea’s armor. “Cetacea, darling! You are looking just fabulous.”

“Long have I awaited since the time of Erdwin,” came a soft, soothing voice. “Since the last great battle with Calasmos.”

They gasped.

Jade shook her head. “Did she! Did she speak to us?”

Serena brought a finger to her lips. “Quiet. I think she’s trying to tell us something.”

“The Dark One is powerful beyond description,” said Cetacea. “You must defeat it before it can regain its lost power. Should you fail, the Dark One will create an impenetrable wall that none but I can pass. Should that day come, I stand ready to lead you into battle.”

Cetacea fell silent as she ascended to the skies.

Garrett closed his eyes, processing all the wisdom that Cetacea offered. “We will stop Calasmos now. It will want to recover what it lost, which means it’ll be at the ruins outside of Gallopolis. Take us there, Cetacea! Please.”

Cetacea uttered a gentle cry as she flew them south, as Garrett requested.

*~*

However, they never could’ve anticipated the horrors that awaited them at Gallopolis. 

Cetacea transported them outside the city’s gates, but once they entered, only bloodshed and cries of survivors greeted them.

Much of Gallopolis laid in ruins while other parts of it burned. Countless people laid dead while the survivors wept over the fallen. They couldn’t process what they witnessed, as they couldn’t comprehend anyone or anything that could so easily massacre a city like Gallopolis. With all of its knights, it should’ve faired better against an assault. Only something truly powerful and wicked could cause so much bloodshed.

Garrett led them towards the palace where they found a blood-soaked Prince Faris stood wide-eyed and still.

“Faris!” Tristan examined Prince Faris to see that he wasn’t bleeding, but the blood came from somewhere else. “Faris?”

Prince Faris finally blinked with tears starting to gush from his eyes. “They’re dead. They’re dead.”

Garrett took Prince Faris’s hand. “We saw. A lot of people died. Do you know who did this?”

“Not just the people,” whispered Prince Faris. “It killed my parents too. That...shadow.”

“The shadow.”

Garrett shook his head. “We know what’s responsible for your family and people’s deaths. Know that we will avenge them, my friend.”

Prince Faris stared at them with glassy eyes. He sobbed as he dropped to his knees. “I...I pray you succeed,” he wept.

Tristan knelt over. “We need boats to the ruins in the desert. The shadow will go there.”

“Take whatever you need. You have my permission.”

They tried to offer words, but nothing could pull Prince Faris or the people of Gallopolis from such depression. The only thing that might heal them is time and seeing Calasmos vanquished.

They rushed to the docks and managed to acquire a few boats. They sailed across the river to the opposite end of the desert, where the ruins greeted them.

A cold wind blew across the desert, giving them their hint that Calasmos was here. They ran to the ruins where they found Calasmos standing with the Staff of Resurrection in its tentacles. 

Calasmos held the staff above its head. “Return...what...is...mine!” The staff radiated with power as Calasmos activated the magic.

Jasper drew his handaxe. “We must stop this monster!” He threw the handaxe towards Calasmos only for it to phase through its body.

The handaxe bounced across the ruins with Calasmos, not even noticing the attempted assault.

Jade growled. “Physical attacks are pointless.”

Veronica brought her hands together. An ember ignited in her hands, which grew into a mighty fireball. “Then leave this to the master sorceress!” She threw the fireball at Calasmos with the magical assault erupting in intense flames.

Smoke flooded the ruins from the impact, but Calasmos and the Staff of Resurrection appeared unaffected.

Calasmos turned its tiny body towards them and let out an eerie laugh. “Failures...all...of...you. Cannot...stop...me...now.”

Garrett drew the Sword of Light from its sheath then took charge. “That’s what you think! We’ll end you now!” Garrett swung the sword at Calasmos only for a dark barrier to appear that shielded Calasmos before erupting a psychic force that hurled Garrett aside.

“Garrett!” Erik rushed to Garrett’s side.

Calasmos continued to laugh as it started to float in the air. “No...one...can...stop...me! Not...even...you...Luminary!” The staff slipped from Calasmos’s tentacles with red particles gathering over the ruins. Within seconds, Erdwin’s Lantern reappeared. “The...blood...of...Yggdrasil’s...children...shall...restore...me. I...am...whole...once...more!”

Tristan gestured his hands to an arrow. “Mystic Arrow!”

Rab gathered an orb of light that he launched. “Pearly Gates.”

Like the others, their attacks phased through Calasmos and proved ineffective.

Calasmos floated into Erdwin’s Lantern. The reddish-orange dome began to turn black and violet as the runes that orbited the dome shattered. The dome ascended higher into the sky with lightning flashing overhead. 

Calasmos’s eerie laugh echoed as it became deeper and more distorted. 

Tristan dropped his knees to the sand. “We...we failed.”

*~*

The dark dome floated closer to the Inlet Sea. They no longer heard Calasmos’s sinister laugh, but they knew it awaited them.

Veronica stepped onto the altar to retrieve the Staff of Resurrection. She felt cracks on the wood from overexertion of its power. “Our initial plan failed,” she said, calmly. “But it isn’t over yet! We have to go into that dome and kick its sorry butt!”

Rab shook his head. “How? None of our attacks could harm the creature.”

“Because it was a spirit still!” Veronica walked over to them. She went to Garrett as Serena finished applying healing magic. “Calasmos is more dangerous with its body back, but it is also vulnerable now! It has a physical form that we can punch.”

Jasper returned from the opposite end of the ruins with his handaxe. He sighed. “That is possible, but rushing into a fight isn’t a wise move. We don’t know what Calasmos is capable of doing.”

“No one asked you!” shouted Veronica.

“But, he’s right!” Tristan shouted back. “This is Calasmos, the Dark One that Erdwin failed to defeat! We need to think smart, or else we’ll fail too.”

Veronica stared at the others to noticed them agreeing with Tristan and Jasper. She hung her head low as she couldn’t convince them otherwise. Not that she should. Even she could understand that they needed a real plan to confront Calasmos now.

“A wise choice. Fortunately, I am here.”

They looked to the altar to find a familiar face standing there. Everyone grabbed their weapons and approached the altar, ready to fight despite their wounded state and pride as they found themselves in the presence of Mordegon.

Mordegon appeared as he did before destroying Yggdrasil. He retained his demonic appearance, but he stood only slightly tall than Hendrik and Sylvando.

Mordegon stepped closer to them only to see Garrett and Tristan point their Swords of Light at them. He looked at his hands, then started to laugh. “Ah, I understand your hostility now. This might help.” Mordegon patted himself on the head with a cloud of smoke covering his body.

The smoke faded with a blue-haired woman in a maroon dress standing in the place of Mordegon.

Garrett and Tristan withdrew their weapons. “Seer!”

“Seer?” repeated Erik. “Oh, right. You change forms.”

The Seer smiled. “I’m glad that you remember that much about me, Erik.” She stepped off the altar to join them on the stand. “Now, it is time that you know the truth about everything before you face Calasmos. It is the only way that you’ll stand a chance at defeating this monster.”

“The truth?” asked Serena. “And what is that, wise one?”

A silvery orb appeared floating over the Seer’s hand. “You’ll see.”

The orb erupted with a blinding light as the Seer took them to parts unknown.

*~*

An endless void of white light greeted them with the Seer standing before them.

The Seer folded her hands over her legs. She stepped over to Serena and Veronica. “The soul of the sage Serenica teethers you together. With that, it allows you both a great power.” She placed a hand on Serena’s shoulder. “You felt the change in your magic when you lost your sister. For the first time, you confronted the obstacles of the world alone, and that confidence empowered you. That is the power you need to battle Calasmos.”

The Seer looked to Veronica. She conjured a ruby necklace to her hand. “You’re not as you should be, which is limiting your power. Wear this.” 

Veronica nodded as she linked the necklace onto her neck. A ruby light flashed over her body, which caused a shocking result.

The light faded, and Veronica stood much taller. The skirt of her dress only touching her thighs now instead of covering her legs completely. Her hair grew a little longer, too, but remained tied in pigtails. The ruby necklace that the Seer gifted her with shattered, leaving her in the adult body.

“Oh my!” whispered Serena. “Veronica, you’re you again!”

Veronica stared at her hands and the rest of her body before she started to chuckle. “I’m me again! This is fantastic.”

Serena ran over with them, joining hands.

The Seer nodded. “Now, the secrets of the past are open to you. With Veronica no longer in her reduced state, you are at your fullest potential. To guide the Luminary to fulfill his destiny, I need you to pray as you’ve never prayed before. Connect to Yggdrasil. And show him the final moments of Erdwin’s battle with Calasmos.”

Serena and Veronica nodded. They brought their hands to their chest and closed their eyes as they offered their prayers. 

Light arose from their feet, swallowing them whole as their bodies transformed into a translucent tree.

“No!” Sylvando stepped forward with everyone else appearing frightened. “What did you do?”

“Bring them back!” shouted Erik.

The Seer held her hand out. “They are safe. In this form, they are one with Yggdrasil. They will return as they were once you know everything.” The Seer turned to Garrett. “Luminary, it is time.”

Garrett sighed. He extended his hand out with the Mark of Light beginning to shine.

Images flashed of an ancient Erdrea. Familiar images of Erdwin and his companions as they rode off into battle with Cetacea, flying towards the dark void that Calasmos disappeared into earlier.

The vision shifted. At the ruins outside of Gallopolis, a massive, green body laid on the ground with Erdwin on top. Erdwin prepared to stab the Sword of Light into the creature’s heart only for the Morcant to stab Erdwin from behind. Erdwin fell to his death as Morcant absorbed power from the creature, muttering that the Dark One’s power belonged to him now before vanishing. Moments later, Serenica and Drustan arrived to mourn the death of Erdwin while confused as to what fate befell Morcant.

The vision altered once more with Serenica and Durstan standing amongst a group of Watchers. They concluded that without a Luminary that the Sword of Light couldn’t be used appropriately to kill Calasmos. With no other choice, Serenica combined their powers to create Erdwin’s Lantern, binding Calasmos until a new Luminary appeared. 

Once again, the vision changed. Serenica returned the original Sword of Light to Yggdrasil, leaving it where they would one day find it. Then, Serenica ventured off to the world, seeking a means to bring Erdwin back only to end up at the Temple of Lost Time. Serenica would attempt to take the Staff of Resurrection, vowing to her own life as the sacrifice to restore Erdwin.

However, even with all her power, Serenica wasn’t worthy of wielding the power. In her despair, Serenica collapsed from exhaustion. She accepted her death with the spirits taking pity upon her. The spirits gathered, offering their light. In that instant, Serenica was no more and rising from ashes came the Timekeeper.

The visions ended with Garrett receiving everything he needed to know.

Jade covered her mouth and closed her eyes. “How tragic. The pain Serenica must’ve felt.”

Rab shook his head. “And that Morcant! The worst type of man to betray his companion.”

Jasper folded his arms over his chest. “I know that weakness,” he whispered. Tristan placed his hand on Jasper’s back, but Jasper stepped away.

The light from the tree faded with Serena and Veronica returning.

Veronica retained her adult body as she nearly dropped to the ground. Luckily, Garrett grabbed her before it was too late.

“Are you okay?” asked Garrett.

“Fine. That took more out of me than I thought it would,” said Veronica. “I guess I’m still getting used to everything.” Her knees wobbled a little. Regaining her adult body was a joyous moment, but she felt horribly weak still.

The Seer gently smiled. “You will recover in time. But now you know all that there is to know of the past.”

Serena nodded. “We saw what happened, but...how does this help?”

Tristan stepped forward to the Seer. “And what of Morcant? What became of him?”

“And how do you know all of this?” asked Erik. “This happened centuries ago. You don’t look old enough to know all of this.”

The Seer chuckled with light rising from her body. “Indeed. Or am I much older?” The light faded with the Seer taking the form of the green-robbed wizard, Morcant. “I am what became of Morcant. At least, a part of him.”

“Whoa,” whispered Erik.

Tristan shook his head. “You killed Erdwin, allowing Calasmos to survive. Why!”

Morcant frowned. “As we prepared to deliver the final blow, I heard a whisper. It told me to strike Erdwin down and claim the Dark One’s power for myself.” He clenched his fists. “My weakness, it corrupted me. The Dark One’s words and power proved far too intoxicating. Then I became the very Lord of Shadows that tormented this world and that you would vanquish.”

“Mordegon,” hissed Rab as he glared at Morcant. He nearly launched himself to strike Morcant, but Jade and Sylvando quickly responded to stop him.

“Yes. Although, part of me would resist Mordegon’s influence, allowing me to become the Seer that you know. However, now that Mordegon is gone, what remains of me is about to fade too. I wanted to offer you my last words not only so you wouldn’t repeat my mistakes but so that you can defeat Calasmos.”

Garrett clenched his fists. “And what might those words be?”

“At the ruins of Zwaardrust, there is portal to another dimension where Drustan’s spirit resides,” said Morcant. “Go there and overcome Drustan’s trials to unlock the power you need to conquer Calasmos.” 

Morcant sighed. “And to you all, personally, I can never undo the sins that I committed as Mordegon. I destroyed your families, stole your innocence, and robbed of your happiness.” His gaze shifted to Jasper. “And corrupted your soul.”

Jasper closed his eyes and clenched his fist. The desire he had to strike Morcant faded only when he felt Tristan's hand on his arm, pulling him from the rage brewing in his chest.

Morcant’s body began to fade. “I pray for your success. May you rid Erdrea of Calasmos and free us from this cycle of despair.”

The light faded.

They felt a gentle breeze and the gentle roar of the ocean. 

When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in the middle of the fields outside of Zwaardrust’s ruins.

Garrett turned to everyone and smiled. “I know that was a lot to take in, but we have to move forward. Are you ready for one last adventure?”

Tristan grabbed onto Garrett’s hand. “Till the very end.”

Everyone else nodded, and together they followed the road to Zwaardrust where Drustan awaited them. 


	31. Descent into the Darkness

The journey to Zwaardrust proved a quiet one as none of the monsters on the road appeared to pay the party any attention. The party didn’t know if they should thank the stars for this mercy or if the monsters granted them only a false sense of security. The party didn’t allow their anxieties to overwhelm them as they focused on investigating the Zwaardrust ruins for any sign of Drustan.

They approached the ruins, finding themselves returning to the very site where they found the Silver Orb.

Now, they sought a portal that would bring them to Drustan.

They investigated the ruins but found nothing that resembled a portal. They only found the remains of Zwaardrust castle and the people that once occupied it. They continued to roam at what remained of the dungeons; the only thing appeared in decent enough condition. And they found nothing of value and feared that they got sent on a wild goose chase.

Jasper growled. “Curse, Mordegon! Surely this is some last attempt to torment us all.”

“Hold on, buddy,” said Erik. “The SeerーMorcant. He never did us wrong before. He told me that I would find Garrett.”

“Morcant was there to warn me of my destiny,” said Tristan. He didn’t speak on the fact that Morcant also warned him of Jasper’s betrayal, but Jasper seemed partially aware, given the frown that appeared on his face.

Garrett nodded. “And Morcant helped me when I lost my powers.” 

Jade sighed. She stopped looking for anything that could help them. “So Morcant’s helped us before. But either he gave us bad advice this time, or we’re not looking at the right place.”

“Where else can we look?” Sylvando poked around the corner. “Oh!”

Rab raised his eyebrows. “What did you find, laddie?”

They joined Sylvando to find a sealed door that bore a glowing, violet rune. None of them recognized the symbol but assumed it carried a connection to Drustan. 

Veronica’s knees wobbled slightly. She still struggled to adjust to her adult body but was slowly getting there. “Well, I do suppose we found our portal! About bloody time too.” The Staff of Resurrection bounced against Veronica’s back while she walked with her ruby staff. She could feel the staves growing heavier and knew it was a sign of powerful magic at work.

Serena chuckled. “We can finally meet Drustan and receive his aid.”

Hendrik rushed in front of everyone to block the path. “Remember, we are to face a trial. It is unwise to go in headfirst without ensuring we are adequately prepared. We don’t know what manner of obstacles that Drustan has for us.”

Garrett drew the Sword of Light from its sheath. “We’re ready. So long as we work together, we can survive any trial.” Garrett extended his hand out to the rune, which began to glow brighter. 

Before anyone could blink, the rune erupted with energy and absorbed them all with a single gulp. Their surroundings changed from a dark dungeon to a vast abyss.

“What in the world!” shouted Erik.

A howl rose from the abyss that left them fearing the emergence of a terrible monster.

Jade drew her spear as everyone else grabbed their weapons. “Be ready! A fight is brewing.”

However, no monster emerged from the abyss. Instead, bands of darkness grabbed them and shoved them across the vast expanse. The darkness pushed everyone into pairs as the darkness sought to separate them.

Garrett grabbed onto Veronica’s arm as they got shoved in one direction. Erik tried to reach for Garrett’s hand only to miss and caught Tristan instead as they got pushed somewhere else. Serena crashed against Jade as they got dragged to another part of the abyss. Hendrik and Jasper got thrown in one direction, while Rab caught Sylvando’s leg as the darkness separated them from everyone else.

The howling from the abyss slowly died out as the trial finally began.

*~*

When Garrett opened his eyes, he found himself lying on a bed of snow. However, he didn’t feel the slightest bit cold. Nor did he feel the softness of the snow itself. He feared it served as a sign that the dark abyss killed them. However, he convinced himself otherwise when he looked to his Mark of Light to find it glowing bright. 

He found the Sword of Light across from him, which he quickly retrieved. He assumed this all was tied to Drustan’s trial but didn’t know exactly what to expect now.

Garrett looked to see himself standing in the middle of a snowy forest with mountains on every side. He found himself thinking of Sniflheim almost but knew it wasn’t true. The ominous, violet sky served as enough evidence that he landed somewhere else.

“Oy! That hurt.”

Veronica’s voice echoed across the snow. 

Garrett ran. “Veronica! Where are you?”

“Over here.” Veronica slid downhill with her staff in hand, and the Staff of Resurrection still strapped to her back. She used the ruby staff to push herself onto her feet as she still lacked proper coordination. “Hardly a graceful entrance.” She brushed the snow from her dress. “I tried looking for the others, but it looks like its only you and me. Whatever dimension we landed in, I can't make heads or tails of it.”

Garrett smiled. He could at least say he was grateful that he didn’t land here alone. “This place is a less frightening version of the portrait that Dora trapped us inside.”

Veronica chuckled. “I forgot all about that.” She moved her head to see anything out of the ordinary, but aside from their odd surroundings, she didn’t find anything peculiar. She couldn’t think of anything that might guide them to their exit. “Now, the question is, how do we get out of here? We weren’t dragged into this dimension by an evil, little girl. This is the work of an ancient warrior.”

“Should we try walking?”

“Is that the best idea that you can come up with, Luminary?”

Garrett shrugged. “Yeah.”

Veronica sighed. “Lead the way.”

They wandered over the snowy forest and still found nothing. 

To kill time, Garrett started to speak on the many things that Veronica missed. He spent quite a bit of time talking about the twisted world that Mordegon created and how his Spectral Sentinels tormented everyone before him, and the others could put an end to that threat. Veronica knew most of the details because of Serena, but she appreciated Garrett’s efforts to help her feel included. 

However, a few details stood out.

“So, Jasper forced Tristan to marry him then put him under a sleeping curse?”

“Yeah.”

“And you started to go out with Erik!”

Garrett chuckled. “Yeah, that surprised me too. A happy surprise, though.”

Veronica crossed her arms. “After you kissed my sister!”

Garrett’s eyes bulged from his head. “You knew about that?”

“She told me that you kissed twice. And that you tried to court her.”

Garrett nodded. “She didn’t feel comfortable with us being a couple, so I moved on.” Garrett took a step back as he didn’t want to end up on the receiving end of her infamous slaps. “Are you mad at me?”

Veronica sighed. “No. Serena’s a big girl and can make her decisions. And you’re entitled to finding happiness too. Even if it is with someone as stupid as Erik.”

“Erik’s a great guy.”

“If you say so.”

Veronica started to walk around the trees when they felt the ground shake and heard the rattling of chains. She tilted her head to the side. “I wasn’t the only one who felt that, right?”

Garrett raised his sword. “I felt it too.”

The ground continued to shake when something burst forth from the trees. 

A mighty, four-armed giant smashed the trees. The giant revealed itself as a cyclops with the green-skinned monster glaring at them with a single, red-eye. The chains strapped across its chest continued to rattle as it flexed in their direction.

Veronica groaned. “What a hideous creature! I suppose beating it is our trial.”

“Then we shouldn’t pull any punches.” Garrett charged after the cyclops. “Let’s make it quick so we can reunite with the others!”

“I like the way you think!”

Garrett slashed at the cyclops’s feet, but the beast stepped out of his path. The cyclops kicked at Garrett only to miss. 

A ring of magic gathered as Veronica shot a fireball. The cyclops shielded itself from the fireball by puffing out its massive chest. The chains rattled to draw the flames in and snuffed them out.

Veronica gasped. “My magic! It can neutralize it.”

Garrett shook his head. “This got a lot harder if we can’t rely on magic to fight this creature.”

The cyclops slammed its fists to the ground. It created a miniature earthquake that also served to trigger the snow to slide from downhill. Garrett and Veronica quickly rushed away from the stampeding snow before it swallowed them.

The cyclops jumped over the blanket of snow and flexed its mighty arms.

Garrett positioned himself in front of Veronica before the cyclops could make its next move. “I could try using the Quadrasword, but I’m not sure if that’ll work alone. Normally, I have Rab or Tristan backing that technique up. And since I can’t rely on your magic.”

Veronica grabbed onto Garrett’s shoulder. “Oh, don’t count me out yet! Magic has multiple uses, remember? What is the most basic lesson that I taught you and Tristan?”

Garrett thought back all those years ago. He could recall the painful lesson now of using magic not as a direct attack, but also as an enchantment on weapons. “Our weapons! Duh. I’ve done that with the Sword of Light countless times already.”

Veronica nodded. “If we infuse our weapons with magic, then we can still pierce that beast’s hide.”

“Let’s give it a try!”

The cyclops started to stop in their direction, leaving them not much of a choice.

Veronica climbed onto Garrett’s back and extended her staff out. Garrett adjusted to Veronica’s weight and swung his arm out in the opposite direction. Garrett charged after the cyclops with them infusing their magic into their weapons. 

Golden light bathed the sword and staff, generating a greater deal of power.

Veronica crossed the staff over her face. “Now, Garrett!”

The swing of Garrett’s sword generated a whirlwind. It stalled the cyclops’s progress, which allowed Veronica and Garrett to part ways. Veronica slid from Garrett’s back and swung her staff at the cyclops, releasing the magic all at once. The magic erupted in a blast of pure energy that stunned the cyclops and allowed Garrett the chance to strike.

Garrett threw himself into the air and plunged the sword into the cyclops’s chest. The enchantment reinforced the sword enough to easily pierce the cyclops and rip it to shreds with a single blow.

The cyclops dropped dead, its body fading into the shadows as Garrett landed on the snow.

Veronica ran over to help Garrett stand. “You and I make a good team.”

Garrett smirked. “We do. It’s great having you back, Veronica.”

*~*

The darkness spat Sylvando and Rab near a marshy environment. They landed on a drier section that allowed them to walk freely, but the moist area caused their boots to get soaked. 

They already noticed their separation from the others and how they couldn’t feel any signs of life here.

Sylvando shook his head. “Gross. I can’t keep my clothes clean in a place like this.”

“It’s worse when you’re short.” Rab managed to keep most of himself from getting soaked, but the water touched the lower half of his pants too. He found it quite irritating and would only get worse if they didn’t find drier land soon. “What kind of trial is this? Did Drustan know that we grew up in a noble environment and thinks we can’t handle such situations?”

“How insulting!” Sylvando threw an arm up as he looked to the violet skies. “We’re not delicate nobles! We are mighty men!”

“That’s right!”

An eerie laugh echoed across the marsh. Sylvando and Rab grabbed their weapons as a shell emerged from the water. They squinted from the odd sight until the shell shot into the air with a crazed-looking, old-man in a red robe swaying as the shell attached itself to his head. 

The monster continued to laugh as he stared at them both. 

Rab brought his staff to his chest. “An odd creature. This hardly appears like a challenge.”

The monster swayed his hand. A pair of slimes and ghostly knights emerged from the marsh to join him in battle.

Sylvando bit his lip. “As you were saying?”

The slimes and knights charged. 

Rab blasted the slimes bolts of shadow magic, while Sylvando slashed at the knights until only broken remnants remained. 

Sylvando swung his sword back as he stared at the monster. “Looks like your chums are done for. Give up now, or else you’ll end up like them!”

The monster laughed. He swayed his hands with more monsters rising from the marsh.

“Oy!” Rab shook his head. “Leave this to me, Sylv!” He dropped the staff and began to perform the movements for the Pearly Gates. The mandala formed beneath his feet as he jumped into the air to fire a blast of silvery energy that erupted in a massive cross.

The Pearly Gates destroyed the monsters, except for the old-man monster. The monster laughed and summoned more monsters to do its bidding.

Sylvando groaned. “No! It’s never-ending. We can’t keep fighting like this.” Sylvando closed his eyes. His sword dangling from his grip. “How are we supposed to win? Can we even win?” A tear trickled down Sylvando’s face. “Looks like I’m joining you sooner than I expected, papi.”

A knight swung its sword at Sylvando and would’ve cut him down had an icicle not struck the monster first. Sylvando opened his eyes to find Rab unleashing a barrage of ice down upon the approaching monster.

Rab took a deep breath. “You mustn’t give up so easily, Sylvando. Aren’t you the one always encouraging us to keep fighting? To protect the smiles on everyone’s face?” Rab unleashed another barrage of ice as the monster summoned another horde. The ice kept the monsters back as a dozen more started to rise from the marsh. “We can’t give up! We must fight! Your father wouldn’t want you to lose that smile, Sylvando!”

Sylvando pictured countless memories of his father, and all the time they spent together. Even the bitter fights they had that sparked separation, that time apart, allowed for their beautiful reunion where Sylvando truly felt as though his father loved and accepted him for who he was. Sylvando nodded as he sheathed his sword.

“We must keep fighting.” Sylvando turned to Rab. “We must defeat all these monsters at once. Lend me your strength, Rab!”

Rab nodded. He brought his hands together with an orb of dark energy taking form. “You got it, Sylvando!” He shot the orb after Sylvando. 

Sylvando spun in circles with the orb striking him and granting him greater power. With what little magic he knew, Sylvando unleashed a wind spell on himself. The wind fused with Rab’s magic to create a pink twister with Sylvando at the center of it. 

The pink twister gathered the broken shards of ice, creating a fierce weapon to use against the monsters. The twister unleashed its power and tore the monsters to shreds, along with the old-man monster.

The monsters all perished with a single blow as Sylvando gracefully landed on the marsh. He brushed his dark hair back before turning to give Rab a thumb’s up.”

“Thank you, Lord Robert,” said Sylvando. “For reminding me of my purpose.”

Rab smiled as he gave Sylvando a thumb’s up too. “Anytime, laddie.”

*~*

Serena and Jade found themselves standing in the middle of a vast meadow where wildflowers grow in abundance. They kept looking for any of their comrades, but they would come to the realization that they were alone and wouldn’t reunite with them until they passed the trial. However, they didn’t know what to expect for this trial other than Drustan purposely wanted everyone separated.

The hem of their dresses brushed against the grass and flowers with a gentle breeze blowing across the meadow.

Jade held onto her spear. Her muscles twitched from the anticipation of a fight that she knew would come soon. “What manner of a trial is this? I’m starting to lose my patience.”

“Easy, Jade. It could be much worse.” Serena clung onto her wand, while she looked around the vast meadow. She couldn’t detect any malicious magic or the presence of her comrades. The smile on her face faded as she feared for Veronica’s safety. “At least we’re somewhere peaceful,” Serena spoke barely above a whisper.

Jade looked over her shoulder. She noticed the frown on Serena’s face and went over to hold her hand. “Hey. We’ll be okay, Serena. At least we have each other.”

Serena sighed. “I know, but I still worry.” She shook her head and sighed but in disgust of herself. She slipped her hand free from Jade as she turned away. “Here I am falling to pieces when I should be looking out for you. You’re the one who just lost her father while I got my sister back. And she surely landed with someone who can watch out for her, but all I can think about is the possibility of losing her again.”

Jade tossed her spear on the grass before dropping to sit. A heavy sigh escaped her as she looked up to the violet sky. “I’m fine, Serena. I really am.”

“You don’t have to put on a brave face for me, Jade.” Serena got on her knees and laid close to Jade. “I still remember how much it hurt to lose Veronica. I can’t even imagine how much you hurt from losing your father after spending so many years apart.”

“A lot,” whispered Jade as she finally confessed her pain. “But that’s something we’ve all suffered with to some degree. We all lost people we cared about but had no choice but to press onward because of a battle. We don’t get the chance to mourn them properly.”

“And that doesn’t infuriate you? They were our loved ones. We should get the chance to grieve for them!”

Jade frowned. “I learned early on that life isn’t fair, and we can’t dwell on the past.”

Serena shook her head. “But...it doesn’t matter if life isn’t fair. We are still human. We have a right to our pain, to our emotions. We’re not machines.”

Jade could agree with everything that Serena said, but it didn’t replace their sad reality. Other people could take all the time that they needed to grieve their loved ones. However, Jade couldn’t afford to do the same. The weight of the world denied them the same opportunity that normal people took for granted.

“No, we’re not machines, but we still don’t have the same liberties as everyone else.” A deep caw echoed across the meadow that caused Jade to spring to her feet. She grabbed her spear and stood in one swift motion, while Serena took a moment longer to get back on her feet. “I think we found our trial. I wonder what type of monster waits for us.”

The mighty flapping of wings alerted them to something above. The caw grew louder and closer as they realized they were being attacked from right above them. They jumped away at the perfect moment as a giant bird descended upon them.

A condor-like monster flapped its purple wings. It glared at them while scratching the air with its sharp claws.

Jade swung her spear behind her. “I’m at a disadvantage here, Serena. We’ll need to rely on your monster.”

Serena nodded. “You can count on me!” A ring of magic appeared around her as she conjured a gust of wind to strike the condor.

The condor easily flew away from Serena’s attack as the wind didn’t frighten the beast, but the change in air pressure kept the beast low enough for Jade to strike. Jade launched herself at the condor and swung her spear at it. Jade managed to clip the condor’s wing, but the spear didn’t pierce it deep enough to keep it grounded.

The condor cawed once more as it flew higher into the air. Serena attempted to conjure a fireball to strike the condor but found that no flames appeared. Serena stared at her hands for a moment. “What? I can’t. Oh, no.” She shook her head. “It was Veronica’s magic that I used. I can’t use those same spells anymore.”

“Look out!” shouted Jade.

Serena looked up to find the condor swooping down to strike. Luckily, Jade pushed Serena aside with them landing on a bed of flowers while the condor went back to the sky.

Jade rolled onto her feet. “What happened? Why didn’t you use magic?”

“It was one of Veronica’s spells I tried to use. But I can’t use those spells anymore because I no longer have her powers. I guess I’m not as strong as I used to be.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Jade jumped aside while Serena rolled away as the condor swooped after them once more. Jade charged after the condor and swung her spear only for the condor to blast her with a barrage of purple feathers. The feathers weren’t sharp, but the sudden attack did more to stun her than anything else. “You are strong, Serena!” Jade brushed the feathers from her face so that she could see. “Did you forget what Morcant said? It wasn’t Veronica’s magic that made you stronger; it was you! You finally saw your true potential since you no longer stood in Veronica’s shadow.”

Jade swung her spear behind her back as she tried to rush after the condor as it swooped after them once more. “Don’t retreat to Veronica’s shadow again! Prove to yourself that you are a mighty sorceress!” Jade jumped over the condor as it tried to bite her with its beak. She spun around to strike the condor with the spear but still missed. 

The condor ascended over their heads and flapped its massive wings. A gust of wind started to form, which would only grow in size for every second that passed. 

Serena closed her eyes. Serena abandoned her wand and reached for her harp instead. Jade’s words echoed in Serena’s mind as she finally started to see herself. Serena plucked the strings, playing a beautiful melody that irritated the condor’s sensitive ears. 

“I am strong,” said Serena. “Stronger than I give myself credit.” Serena continued to melody with her magic reacting to create a gust that made her hair and dress blow against the breeze. She looked over to Jade while seeing the condor cry in agony from the music. “I’ll have faith in myself as long as you give yourself time to grieve.” 

Jade smirked. “When we defeat Calasmos, I’ll take all the time that I need.” She swung her spear back as she glared at the condor. “But first, we have a bird to cook.”

“I can help with that!” Serena played another note. She released the gust with fiery sparks igniting.

The gust approached Jade as she swung her spear around. Jade used the gust to launch herself into the air with the flames from the wind wrapping around her spear. She flew high enough to reach the stunned condor and struck it at full force.

The condor released a final caw as its body began to fade into ash while gracefully landed on the ground.

Serena rushed over to Jade with them giving each other a high-five for their stunning victory.  
  
*~*

Jasper struck the rocky wall and would come to regret it from the pain that coursed throughout his body. His glove did little to absorb the damage, proving almost worthless. He held onto his hand as he no doubt cracked the bones.

Hendrik sighed but did his best not to vocalize it too loudly. “You should be more cautious, Jasper. We can’t afford to cause unnecessary harm to ourselves during this trial.” He took hold of Jasper’s hand. He muttered an incantation, applying some healing magic onto Jasper’s injury. While not the greatest of healers, he knew enough to be effective on the battlefield.

Hendrik’s first aid knowledge could prove crucial as they didn’t know what awaited them.

They arrived inside a cave where scattered torches lit their path. They lost track of time as they wandered a singular path for some unknown destination to face an unknown challenge.

Jasper pulled his hand from Hendrik. “I don’t need you to lecture me. We need to find the others!” Jasper shook his head. His yellow eyes did little to hide his rage as he glared after Hendrik. “How are you not more concerned? Didn’t you swear to serve as Garrett and Tristan’s sword and shield?”

“I am concerned for their safety,” said Hendrik. “However, if I were to take a guess, like us, they are not alone. We landed in this cave together, so it is likely they landed somewhere else with one of our other companions.”

“You’re basing this off assumptions! What if you’re wrong? What then?” Jasper’s voice boomed throughout the cave.

Hendrik closed his eyes. “Then, we’ll deal with it. But there’s nothing more we can do until we reach the end of this cave.” He extended a hand out to Jasper. “I know you’re worried about Tristan, my friend. But you must trust that he is strong enough to face these trials without your protection. He’s proven his strength more times than I care to count.”

Jasper frowned. He hated how easily Hendrik exposed the source of his anger. He feared for Tristan as he knew nothing about Tristan’s condition. It infuriated him to no ends. “It’s not that simple, Hendrik. Not for me.”

“I understand.” Hendrik gently squeezed Jasper’s shoulders. “So much has happened. Mistakes were made. It isn’t easy to let go of the past. You want to do right with Tristan, but you don’t even know where to begin.”

Tears trickled down Jasper’s face. “Now...now you see me. Where was this attention years ago?”

Hendrik closed his eyes. Jasper’s words were something that Hendrik spent the last year seeking the answer to uncover. Hendrik knew that he failed Jasper when he needed his help. Hendrik had several chances to save Jasper from Mordegon’s corruption, and he ignored everyone until it was too late.

“I learned from my failures,” Hendrik whispered. “I’ve done all that I can to prevent myself from making the same mistakes. Thanks to Tristan, Jade, and Garrett’s influence, I’ve become more than a knight. I’ve become a compassionate man.” Hendrik moved his hands from Jasper’s shoulders and took a step back. He wanted to grant Jasper some space while also maintaining his close presence. “That is why I will not allow you to stray down the dark path again, Jasper. I promise to always be there for you.”

Jasper turned his head away. “Hendrik,” he whispered. 

A frightening howl echoed from the end of the cave. Their conversation ended as they drew their weapons to confront whatever lurked in the cave with them.

They followed the howl to the end of the cave, where they found the violet skylight peaking through a massive opening. They discovered their possible exit, but something also guarded their escape.

A shadowy monster descended from the ceiling that left them speechless. The monster radiated a dark-blue aura and took the same form as the beastly form that Jasper once took.

Jasper drew his sword and handaxe. “You would torment me, Drustan? After everything I’ve suffered from, you think I’m some joke!” Jasper lost all sense of himself as he charged after the demonic version of himself.

Hendrik extended his hand. “No, Jasper! We must work together!”

Jasper disregarded Hendrik and his words. Jasper saw only red as he charged to strike his demonic side. 

The demonic Jasper swung his mighty wings to stall Jasper’s progress and pushed Hendrik further away. Jasper persisted against the fierce winds. And once the winds ceased, Jasper picked up speed. He swung his sword at the demonic version of himself.

The demonic Jasper floated away from everyone of Jasper’s strikes before grabbing onto Jasper’s head. His demonic double cracked a wicked smile before tossing Jasper across the face.

Jasper crashed hard onto the rocky surface. Hendrik rushed to Jasper’s side and used healing magic. The magic revitalized Jasper enough to stand and ignore Hendrik’s calls for teamwork once more. Jasper instead tossed his handaxe at his demonic twin, who swatted it away with his tail.

“You will not get the best of me!” shouted Jasper. “I will slay you!”

The demonic Jasper grinned. He intercepted the swing of Jasper’s sword with his hands. He tossed Jasper aside once more without showing the slightest bit of effort. 

Lightning crackled across the demonic Jasper’s hand. He grabbed the lightning bolt and tossed it after Jasper to vaporize him in a single blow. Jasper couldn’t bring himself to defend against the attack as his rage delayed the rational part of his brain from formulating a proper plan. Instead of dodging or using magic to shield himself, Jasper stood like a statue.

The lightning nearly struck Jasper when Hendrik intercepted the attack.

Hendrik slammed his greatsword to the ground and constructed a magic barrier. The lightning shocked them, but Hendrik’s barrier proved effective enough to shield them from most of the harm.

Jasper clenched onto his sword. “Hendrik.”

“I made you a promise, Jasper,” groaned Hendrik. “I will be there for you. I will not allow the darkness to claim you again!”

Tears descended Jasper’s face once more as he finally heard Hendrik’s words and felt his rage dissipating. “Hendrik...my friend.”

Hendrik smiled. He turned his head back. “We vanquish this beast together.”

“Right!”

The demonic Jasper swooped after them, leaving them not much time to react.

However, they were not only friends but the mightest generals that Heliodor ever knew.

They struck the swords to the ground. Jasper gathered an orb of dark energy that exploded over their heads. Hendrik gathered what little magic he could to his core, releasing it at once to join with Jasper’s magic. Their magic fused into their swords with the twin eagles of Heliodor manifesting behind them. 

They grabbed their swords and charged after the demonic Jasper. They swung their swords at the perfect moment, they pierced the flesh of the demonic Jasper and sent him crashing into the cave.

The twisted vision of the old Jasper began to fade, his form fading into the darkness where it would always remain.

Jasper sheathed his sword. An honest smile graced his face. He turned to Hendrik and finally extended his hand out. “Thank you for standing beside me, my friend.”

Hendrik smiled as he shook Jasper’s hand. “Anytime.”

*~*

The salty breeze of the ocean washed over the island that Tristan and Erik found themselves. They explored the tiny island and found no sign of escape, which left them forced to sit on the edge of the coast as they stared out into the dark, ominous waters.

Erik kicked a shell before falling back to rest his face against the sand. “I wonder how the others are doing. Are they trapped on a shitty island like us?”

“Good question.” Tristan poked at the sand with a stick. “Hopefully, they’re fairing better. I can’t see how this is a trial. Are we supposed to survive on this island? Maybe we’re to build a raft and brave the sea?”

“That would make some sense.” Erik pointed out to the island. Only a few trees grew, and none were large enough to build a boat. While their knowledge of ships was limited, they knew enough to tell that they couldn’t sail with proper material. “However, we lack the resources. I doubt Drustan had shipbuilding in mind for our trial.”

Tristan folded his arms over his lap. “What can we do then? Other than sit and wait for the others to rescue us?”

Erik groaned as he stretched his tired limbs and closed his eyes. “That doesn’t sound like a bad plan. You’ve been rescued enough times and turned out fine. Might as well take a nap.”

Tristan tossed the stick at Erik. “Not funny! It’s terrifying being held captive.”

“Says the boy who is falling for his captor all over again,” yawned Erik.

“Excuse me?”

Erik groaned. He rolled himself upward to look over at Tristan, who looked so much like Garrett when angry. Not that he minded since he liked poking the bear. “You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed? You and Jasper. After all the psycho put you through, you’re diving back into his arms without any hesitation on the promises that dying might’ve changed him.”

“It’s not only a promise.” Tristan frowned as he stared at Jasper’s bracelet as it dangled from his wrist. “Jasper isn’t his old self anymore. He has changed. And he wants to continue changing. It’s not like I ran to Jasper’s arms when he was still Mordegon’s faithful servant.”

Erik shrugged. “Maybe. But are you really willing to put your heart on the line for someone that is responsible for the deaths of so many people?”

Tristan fell silent. He was well aware that Jasper had a body count associated with his past. He accepted part of it because of Jasper’s status as a knight. But Jasper’s actions as Mordegon’s follower was something different, closer to extermination rather than defense of the kingdom.

Tristan closed his eyes and threw himself to the sand. 

Erik sighed. He got on his feet and went over to Tristan’s side. “Look, bud. I may have acted a bit harsh. But I want to make sure you’re good with this decision. We’ve known each other for a while now, and you’re my boyfriend’s brother. We’re almost family andー”

“It’s fine, Erik,” Tristan said, sadly. “I know me loving Jasper’s never made sense, especially after everything he’s done to us. I can’t change the way I feel about him.” Tristan closed his eyes and swallowed tears. “I have to believe that he’s made the change. That he’s returned to the man that I first fell in love with.”

Erik nodded. “Okay. That’s good enough for me. But...if he hurts you, then I’m first in line to kick his ass.”

Tristan snorted as he started to laugh. He pushed himself off the sand and smiled. “Alright, hopefully, that won’t need to happen.”

They laughed, but their jolly voices died out when an explosion erupted from the sea. 

They turned to find a pillar of water ascending to the sky as a giant man emerged. The water bathed the giant and left his dragon-like armor glistening against the violet sky. The giant resembled the Spectral Sentinel, Indignus, but with light-blue skin and silver armor. He wielded in his hand a massive violet double-sided blade that he split in two.

Erik grabbed his knife and boomerang. “Does he remind you of someone?”

Tristan nodded as he raised the Sword of Light. “We don’t have everyone else to back us up, so we need to act extra cautious. Or else we might not survive.”

“I got your back, partner, so long as you got mine.”

“You can count on me.”

The giant leaped across the ocean to reach the island. He slammed his blades to the ground, causing a wall of sand to erupt as they jumped aside. 

Erik slid on the opposite end of the island, with the giant blocking them from reuniting. He spun his boomerang and grabbed hold of it before taking a deep breath. “Our only advantage is that he doesn’t have the Blue Orb. Hopefully, that means he’s already weaker than Indignus.” He tossed his boomerang and struck the giant’s helmet, but the boomerang simply bounced against the armor.

The giant twisted his head to Erik before giving a toothy grin. The giant swung his sword after Erik, preparing to cut him down with a single blow.

Tristan took advantage of the distraction to fire a Mystic Arrow at the giant with the arrow blasting against the giant’s back. The giant dropped to his knees but easily bounced back to his feet.

Erik ran underneath the giant to slash his leg. The knife drew blue blood from the giant, but Erik didn’t escape unharmed. The giant slammed his sword near Erik, causing a wall of sand to erupt that pushed Erik across the beach. The giant went after Erik again to plunge the sword into his chest, but Tristan interrupted the attack again. 

Tristan raised the Sword of Light with his Mark of Heart glowing brightly to conjure a protective barrier. The golden barrier glistened as it shielded them from the giant’s assault. 

Erik brushed the sand from his face and hair. “Thanks for the rescue. I get what you mean when you say it sucks.”

Tristan smirked. “Don’t mention it. We have to look out for each other, remember?”

“That’s right!” Erik clenched his fist. He got up and placed his hands on Tristan’s shoulders. “So let’s push this asshole back! That way, we can finish him!”

Tristan nodded. They took a step together with the Sword of Light, generating enough power to shove the giant aside. 

The giant rolled across the sand before starting to get back on his feet. He reattached his swords to form the double-sided blade as he prepared to finish them.

Erik and Tristan glanced at each other. They nodded as they had only one chance to defeat the giant.

The golden barrier fell as Tristan pulled the power back into his sword. Tristan swung the sword to release a golden wave of energy with Erik providing a bit of firepower behind it. Erik tossed his boomerang to the energy wave with the energy wrapping around the boomerang to conjure the image of a golden falcon.

The falcon shot across the beach and tore through the giant in a single blast. The giant dropped its blade as his body faded.

Erik and Tristan bumped fists while cheering for themselves.

Their victory didn’t last long, however, as the beach started to fade. They screamed as they found themselves falling into the abyss once more. 

The abyss pulled them under, with neither one understanding what was happening. They suddenly felt something solid beneath their feet but noticed cracks forming along the abyss. They turned to each other before screaming once more as they descended a new level of the abyss when they heard more screaming. 

In that instant, they saw their companions falling down the abyss with them as they reached the depths of the abyss where a golden light greeted them.

*~*

The abyss dragged them to a floating island in the vast expanse.

Tristan groaned as he rolled onto his back. He turned his head and gasped when he noticed Jasper lying beside him. “Jasper!” Jasper pushed his face from the ground. He smiled when he saw Tristan. 

Everyone else shared similar joyous cries as they reunited. They pushed themselves back onto their feet and took a better look at their surroundings.

They recognized the architecture of the floating island as they saw a shrine. It reminded them of the Watchers’ island that floated over Erdrea. It made sense to them that more Watchers would appear here, given their history with Erdwin and his companions.

Garrett rubbed his sore arm since he landed on it. “Shall we knock and see if anyone is home?”

The shrine’s doors opened on their own. A group of Watchers greeted them and gestured for them to enter.

“Brave Luminary and companions,” said the Watchers, “please, enter. Drustan awaits you.” The Watchers spoke in perfect unison, which sounded impressive but also a little creepy. They approached the Watchers when they noticed how ghostly pale they appeared, unlike the other Watchers.

Serena gasped. “Are you spirits?”

The Watchers nodded. “Fallen Watchers. Fallen guardians. We wait beside Drustan for this fated day. Please, enter.”

They entered the shrine. The doors sealed behind them with another pair of doors opening to reveal a small chamber where a bright fire burned.

A muscular man stood in front of the fire. The man wore a set of reddish-pink armor: a helmet with wings on the side, a chest plate that exposed his abdomen, a plate skirt that exposed part of his thighs, and a pair of knee-length boots. The man stepped away from the fire with his red cape swaying behind him as he fell to one knee.

“Luminary,” said the booming voice of Drustan, “how I’ve waited for this moment. I sensed a disturbance on Erdrea and knew you would come here. I am pleased to see that you and your companions survived my trials.”

Garrett crossed his arms over his chest. “We did. Your former companion, Morcant, told us that you have the means to help us defeat Calasmos.”

Drustan nodded. “Yes. I do.” He rose to his feet. “I tethered my soul to this place alongside the Watchers who fell in battle against Calasmos. Here, we prepared a proper trial to ensure the next Luminary could prove strong enough to rid Erdrea of Calasmos forever. And it is here we waited, denying ourselves eternal peace with Yggdrasil.”

Drustan extended his hand out. A golden aura appeared with Garrett’s satchel opening to reveal the Orbs of Yggdrasil. “The power to defeat Calasmos was with you all along, but it was waiting for a proper awakening. The power of the Luminary and Mark of Light alone cannot vanquish Calasmos as we foolishly believed. However, the power that you carry can.”

Drustan pointed to Tristan. “The Lambda power and the Mark of Heart, a power equal to the Luminary was needed. But again, that isn’t enough.” Drustan looked to Serena and Veronica. “The mighty Serenica’s magic proved greater than any other sorcerer, but she alone wasn’t enough. So, Yggdrasil forged two unique souls, both capable of wielding Serenica’s magic.” 

“But you still need something more.” Drustan waved his hand. The orbs floated over the remaining party members. “You wielded the Orbs of Yggdrasil to defeat Mordegon, which allowed you to tap into a fraction of power from Yggdrasil. If you are to stand a chance against Calasmos, you will need that power and more. The orbs have far more power contained within that you can now wield as you’ve done more than enough to prove yourselves worthy of her power.”

The Red Orb entered Rab, the Blue Orb entered Sylvando, the Yellow Orb entered Erik, the Green Orb entered Jade, and the Indigo Orb entered Hendrik yet again. 

The Silver Orb floated over Jasper’s head for a moment before entering him, reuniting them once again. Jasper felt the orb’s power as he did as a Spectral Sentinel, but instead of feeling pure rage, he felt only serenity. A serenity that brought tears to his eyes.

Drustan smiled. “I designed the trial to push yourselves so that you can reach your fullest potential. You could only succeed through cooperation and knowing thy true selves. You needed to know your weaknesses, the pain you kept hidden, and the depths of your connections to one another. Only then could you prove yourselves victorious and worthy of Yggdrasil’s final blessing.”

“So take this power!” shouted Drustan. “It is yours to wield. Use it to defeat Calasmos! With Yggdrasil’s blessing and the strength of your hearts, you are ready!”

Drustan’s spirit began to fade, as did the shrine and this dimension. Garrett and the others floated in the abyss for a moment before they too began to fade as this dimension ceased to exist. All while, Drustan, and the remaining Watchers finally could know eternal peace as they completed their mission.

*~*

Reality twisted once more as they arrived outside of the ruins of Zwaardrust. Drustan’s guidance echoed in their minds; they knew now that they finally could face Calasmos. They had everything they needed now to come out victorious.

Garrett stared up to the sky where he could find the dark vortex that Calasmos disappeared inside outside of Gallopolis. The dark vortex appeared in the distance that it strained one’s eyes from attempting to focus too closely on it. Despite the great distance, he could feel that terrible power that Calasmos radiated.

Tristan went over to Garrett, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You know that there’s no going back. If we attack now, then that’s it. We either win or lose.”

“I know.” Garrett closed his eyes. “Calasmos is waiting for us. It won’t make its move on Erdrea until we’re ready.”

“So, what’s the plan?” asked Erik. “Shall we call Cetacea now?”

Garrett shook his head. “Not yet. If we’re going to face Calasmos, then we need to do so at full strength. Let’s head to Dundrasil and rest for the night. We’ll save our final battle for tomorrow.”

Jade nodded as she easily noticed how tired everyone else appeared. “A wise choice. Come on. It isn’t that long of a walk.”

Veronica groaned. “It’s long enough. Sylvando, carry me!”

“Of course, my darling,” laughed Sylvando.

“No fair!” said Serena. “Who’ll carry me?”

“I volunteer Hendrik,” said Rab.

Hendrik coughed. “If Serena needs assistance.”

Serena chuckled. “I can walk myself, Hendrik. Thank you for the offer.”

As they walked north for Dundrasil, Jasper went over to Tristan. Jasper offered his hand. “Do you need some help, my prince?”

Tristan smiled. “No, but I’ll still take your hand.” He held onto Jasper’s hand, and they walked together for Dundrasil for their final moments of peace.

Their laughter echoed across the cliffs. Their laughter did everything it could to mask their fears over the coming battle as the dark shadow of Calasmos hung over their heads. 


	32. Vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! We are about to cross the finish line for the Last Sons of Dundrasil. This is the calm before the storm and features some fluff and not one, but TWO sex scenes! Tomorrow, we'll get the final fight against Calasmos. And Tuesday, I'll post the epilogue. Woooooo! I'm going be exhausted when this is all over.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.

Tristan presented the thriving town of Dundrasil to everyone. Most of them hadn't visited the town since Tristan and Rab began their restoration efforts. Enough of the town proved functional even with the dreary ruins of the old castle lingering in the distance. 

A few buildings appeared a little more finished since Garrett and Erik last visited, but not much changed since their last visit. 

Veronica gasped as she looked at the town. The villagers finished work for today as the sun started to set and began to relax for the evening. “Incredible! This looks like a real town. Are you planning on rebuilding the castle too?”

“We have no plans for the castle yet,” said Rab. “I’m afraid that is a project that will have to wait decades. Our priority is the town and getting the people comfortable.”

“They should be the top priority,” said Jade. 

Jasper examined the town for himself. He recalled how Dundrasil appeared during its prime and recognized that the rebuilt town was only a shadow. However, it was a cozy shadow that one day could see itself regaining its former glory.

Jasper went over to Tristan, taking hold of his hand. “You’ve done so much for your people.”

Tristan smirked. “This wasn’t all my doing. The people accomplished this. All I did was make sure they had what they needed.” Tristan squeezed onto Jasper’s hand as he led them to the manor. “Come! We should rest for the night. I’ll see about getting dinner prepared.”

“Great!” said Sylvando. “I am famished after that trial.”

Hendrik nodded. “As am I. And we should adjourn early so we can strike Calasmos soon.”

Serena clenched onto her dress as she felt the hammering of her heart. She looked to the sky where the dark star that Calasmos constructed hovered over their heads. Pure hatred emanated from the star that left her light-headed. “I worry. Will Calasmos wait for us, or will it destroy the world as it claims?”

“It’s not like we can rush into a fight now.” Erik went over to Serena. “Even with the power that we got from Drustan, I doubt it’s a good idea to dive into a fight. We should at least give us some time to rest.”

Garrett went into his bag to retrieve Pontus’s Shell. He stared out to the river that ran across the town. “I’ll see if Queen Marina has any answers for us. The rest of you can go rest for now.”

Erik shook his head. “I’ll go with you.”

The others joined Tristan inside the manor while leaving Garrett and Erik to the river. 

Garrett stood at the edge of the river before bringing the shell up to his lips. He could hear the gentle roar of the sea. “Queen Marina, can you hear me?”

A ripple spread across the surface of the river. The melodic voice of Queen Marina echoed as she spoke, “I hear you, Luminary.”

Garrett and Erik smiled, pleased that they didn’t have to travel to the ocean to speak with her. Garrett dropped the shell to his side. “We are preparing to face Calasmos. Is there guidance that you can offer us? Some of my companions worry on waiting to face it.” 

“My vision cannot pierce the Dark One’s fell star,” said Queen Marina. “However, I can sense silence. The Dark One is still recovering after regaining its lost power. Prepare for your final battle, but you mustn’t wait too long. The Dark One will not wait indefinitely.”

“Thank you, Queen Marina.” Garrett sighed. “We’ll be ready for battle dawn.”

“I pray for your victory, Prince Garrett. May you succeed in ridding Erdrea of this demon.”

The ripples across the surface vanished as Queen Marina ended their communication. 

A gentle breeze washed over the river and blew through their hair. Garrett stuffed the shell back into his bag when he felt Erik’s hand touching his lower back.

Garrett looked over his shoulder to see a solemn-looking Erik staring at the water. “You okay?”

Erik nodded. However, he showed no signs of being okay. Countless knots formed in his stomach as he finally met Garrett’s gaze. “It’s really happening. For all the talk, it didn’t really dawn on me that we’re going into our final battle now.”

“If you want to stay out of this,” said Garrett.”

“No!” Erik grabbed onto Garrett’s hands. His voice cracked as he spoke, “I will not abandon you! I am with you until the very end.”

Garrett smiled as he walked closer to Erik until their chests finally pressed against each other. He kept their fingers locked together while preventing their lips from touching. His heart pounded against his chest. “Good. Because I don’t know if I would have the courage to face Calasmos without you with me, I need you at my side. Till death.”

“Till death.” Erik cracked a smile. “You’re not going to die from this fight like Erdwin did. None of us are.” Erik could feel his heart beating hard, too, matching the beat of Garrett’s heart. “Let’s get married.”

Garrett chuckled. He didn’t even blink at Erik’s proposal. “Okay. We can get married after we defeat Calasmos.”

Erik shook his head. He stepped back, slightly, before bending down to one knee. “No, not after. Garrett, I want to marry you right now. If we’re going to face Calasmos in the morning, then I want to do so not just as your partner, but as your husband.”

A tear trickled down Garrett’s face. He couldn’t believe Erik would decide now to get married when they needed to prepare for their final battle. He laughed at the thought but then felt something in his heart, telling him to take the plunge. They didn’t know tomorrow’s outcome. The thought of facing Calasmos with his friends, his grandfather, his brother, and his husband sounded far too appealing to overlook.

Garrett extended his hand out. “Let’s get married. Tonight.”

Erik jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around Garrett as they shared a kiss. 

*~*

A last-minute wedding wasn’t the easiest thing to prepare for, but they found a way to make it work.

When Garrett and Erik returned to the manor, they brought with Queen Marina’s warning and the news of their nuptials. The excitement of a wedding briefly snuffed out the fears and anxieties over the coming battle against Calasmos.

Since they only desired to exchange vows, Tristan brought them to the town chapel where a nun could perform the ceremony. And given the urgency of the situation, they didn’t bother with any elaborate decorations or to alert everyone in town. Of course, the news did spread when the few staff in the manor told the townspeople.

People stood outside the chapel with Hendrik and Jasper standing to guard the doors. Tristan, Rab, Sylvando, Jade, Serena, and Veronica would sit at the pews.

The nun’s blue robes ruffled as she escorted Garrett and Erik to the altar. Tristan and Sylvando did their best to spiffy the grooms up enough so they could appear reasonably presentable for their wedding. Their hair got brushed, cologne spritzed, and they wore a boutonniere of white and yellow lilies.

The humble chapel looked unbefitting of a prince’s nuptials, but it was perfect for Garrett. The plain window, the lack of decor, and bare altar appeared so plain. The only bit of luxury in the chapel came from the miniature bronze statue of Yggdrasil that survived Dundrasil’s fall. It reminded him of the chapel back in Cobblestone, reinforcing the country boy’s life he lived instead of his royal birthright. This modest wedding blended for someone like Garrett. 

The nun smiled. “Shall we begin?”

Garrett and Erik took each other’s hands. “Yes.”

The moonlight and stars peaked from the windows to illuminate the chapel alongside the soft candlelight.

The nun nodded as she took a breath before reciting the ceremonial speech. “Dearly beloved, we gather to bring the blessed union of Prince Garrett of Dundrasil, son of King Irwin and Queen Eleanor, and Erik of Sniflheim, brother of Mia. It is here in this sacred building that we offer our prayers to our world tree, Yggdrasil. May She sanctify this union and the love that Prince Garrett and Erik share.” 

“Now, the grooms may exchange their vows.”

The nun gestured to Erik.

Erik squeezed onto Garrett’s hand. “Garrett, my partner. You changed my life for the better and even helped me to save my sister. I owe you everything. So I vow to you my eternal love and devotion. For better and for worse.”

Garrett smiled as he took a moment to collect his thoughts. “Erik. You are a true friend, and I am so grateful that we met. I can’t wait to spend every moment of our lives together. So I vow to you my eternal love and devotion. For better and for worse.”

The nun turned to the altar. She retrieved a silver ribbon that she wrapped around their hands. “This ribbon symbolizes the mighty World Tree where all life springs.” She grabbed a lily from the altar that she placed over their hands. “And this flower symbolizes the buds that blossom from the World Tree, the very leaves that blossom when a new life is born. May your leaves fall together when you return to Her embrace.” 

“In Yggdrasil’s name, I pronounce you wed. You may kiss.” The nun pulled the ribbon apart so that they were free to move.

Garrett and Erik immediately embraced each other and shared their first kiss as a married couple.

Applause filled the chapel, and outside, as everyone applauded the union.

Rab brushed the tears from his face. The tears didn’t stop flowing, so Tristan offered Rab a handkerchief. Rab wiped the tears off then blew his nose. “I missed so much of your lives. But at least I got the chance to see one of you get married.”

Tristan chuckled as he kept applauding. He looked over his shoulder to spot Jasper and Hendrik applauding too. His eyes locked with Jasper for a second as Jasper smiled at him before he turned back to the altar where Garrett and Erik giggled like little kids. “Who knows. Maybe you’ll get to see another wedding.”

Rab smiled as he started to applaud again.

*~*

Despite the joy that the ceremony brought, they had no time for any true celebration. The battle with Calasmos hung over their heads, and they would need proper rest for tomorrow. Everyone gifted Garrett and Erik the congratulations for the wedding, but they would not party into the night as they would under different circumstances. 

However, Garrett did promise for another wedding in Cobblestone after Calasmos’s defeat since Amber and Mia couldn’t be here to see them get married. 

They returned to the manor where they would sleep. Tristan got everyone settled into their rooms with Rab making himself very comfortable in his bedroom. Jade shared a room with Serena and Veronica as usual. Hendrik and Sylvando shared a room too. 

Tristan made sure to find a room for Garrett and Erik to celebrate their wedding night. Meanwhile, Tristan would bring Jasper into his bedroom.

As midnight approached, Garrett and Erik would return to their bedroom after cleaning themselves in the river. They didn’t have the time to prepare a proper bath, so they cleaned up as best as they could. 

Garrett left a bucket of water near the door. He began to remove his shirt and cloak, while Erik slowly disrobed too. 

“Tonight was fun,” said Erik. “It made up for the horrors of the last few days.”

Garrett nodded. He pushed his pants down to his ankles before freeing his legs. “It did. I can finally say that I’m a married man now. I feel so old.”

Erik laughed. He undid the band around his trousers, allowing them to slide off his waist. “Really? Luckily for you, I like old men.”

Garrett strutted across the small room to reach Erik and the bed. His erection bounced against his thighs as he grabbed onto Erik’s hips, holding Erik from behind so that he could stroke Erik’s erection. “I see why. Older men are very experienced.” Garrett started to kiss the back of Erik’s neck, something that Erik loved. “Now that we’re married men, I believe it is time for us to bless this union.

Erik licked his lips as he rubbed his ass against Garrett’s penis. “I agree. It’s time for you to make an honest man out of me.”

“That I can do.” Garrett spun Erik around so that they could kiss. Their chest pressed tightly together with their hands sliding to touch their freshly cleaned bodies. Tongues danced into each other’s mouths as they finally fell onto the mattress.

The bed was relatively tiny, at least compared to the one they had at their house, but it would serve its purpose.

Semen leaked from their tips, providing all the lube that they needed at the moment as they started to frot. Their erections slid against each other with their semen coating the entire lengths. They moaned between kisses as the sensation of their penises rubbing brought significant pleasure as their penises throbbed more while also making their toes curl.

Garrett pinned Erik against the mattress with them continuing to kiss and allowing their hips to thrust against each other.

Erik pulled his face away. He tilted his neck up with Garrett focusing on kissing and nibbling his shoulder. He clawed at Garrett’s back as his moaning got a little louder. Not so loud that it alerted everyone to what they were doing, although everyone knew it would happen.

“I love you, partner,” Erik moaned. 

Garrett licked Erik’s neck before leaning over to kiss him. “I love you too, husband.”

Erik ran his fingers through Garrett’s hair. Their eyes locked with the soft candlelight illuminating the room. Erik’s eyes turned to the end table as Garrett started to kiss his neck when he noticed a tiny vile of brownish liquid. He grabbed the vial and sniffed it to recognize the subtle scent of oil.

Erik held the vial out. “Looks like your brother left us a little present.”

Garrett took the vial. “He’s useful for something, after all. Although, it looks like its only enough for one use.” 

“We need to get to sleep soon, anyway.” Erik wrapped his legs around Garrett’s hips. He lifted his waist a little so that Garrett’s erection could brush against his asshole. “You can go first, husband. I’ll take my turn after we save the world.”

Garrett smiled. He popped the cork and poured the oil onto his hand. “I guess that means I’ll have something to look forward to.” He rubbed the oil onto his erection before applying some onto Erik’s hole. Erik moaned from the feeling of Garrett’s finger wiggling inside of him.

Once enough oil got applied, Garrett slid his penis inside of Erik. Erik bit his lip to keep himself from moaning too loudly as he relaxed from Garrett penetrating him. 

Garrett laid flat on top of Erik, thrusting his hips slowly in and out of Erik. They moaned together with their lips briefly touching for more kisses. 

Garrett’s penis throbbed more as he resisted the urge to climax too soon. “I hate that we can’t enjoy ourselves longer. I wish we could do this all night.”

Erik’s eyes rolled back as Garrett reached his prostate. Erik dug his nails into Garrett’s back, pulling him even closer. “We’ll make the most of it. Do it whenever you’re ready.”

“Okay.” Garrett nodded. He moved on hand behind Erik’s head while using his oil-covered hand to stroke Erik’s penis. The oil mixed with their semen to make Eriks’ penis extra slick and brought soothing friction from Garrett’s hand movement. “I’m getting close.”

Erik nodded. He could feel his balls tighten while his penis throbbed in Garrett’s hand. It made his asshole quiver around Garrett’s penis as he felt it building. “I’m close too. I’m gonna.” He moaned softly as he angled his face to kiss Garrett.

Garrett moaned into the kiss as he pulled out of Erik but kept stroking him. Garrett came onto the bedspread as Erik came in his hands.

Garrett rolled off Erik to lay beside him. He buried his face against Erik’s neck while his breathing slowly returned to its normal pace.

Erik held onto Garrett’s hand as he took a few deep breaths. “That was perfect.”

“It was,” whispered Garrett. 

*~*

Tristan returned to his bedroom with some extra linens that he got from storage. He placed it next to the tub with the water-filled buckets and rags that his maid, Caroline, brought earlier. It was more than enough to help clean himself.

Tristan started to undo the buckles of clothes when he noticed Jasper sitting rather uncomfortably on a lounge across from the bed. Jasper leaned forward and fiddled with his hands as he stared at the floor.

“Are you okay?” Tristan asked as he removed his coat.

Jasper felt his face getting hot. He avoided looking at Tristan but could see that Tristan started to remove his shirt next. He shook his head. “I...I shouldn’t be here.” Jasper could only think of the numerous times that he took advantage of Tristan. He should’ve never agreed to share a bed for the night. He was better off sleeping outside after all the awful things he did.

Jasper jumped from the lounge and started to make his way for the door when Tristan grabbed his hand. Tristan stared into Jasper’s amber eyes. “I wanted you here.”

Tristan pushed his pants off next, leaving himself only in his undergarments. 

Jasper gently cupped Tristan’s face. “After all the awful things that I’ve done. You would still want me?”

“Yes.” Tristan laughed at himself. “I shouldn’t, though. I know that. But my heart keeps finding its way back to you. Even though I should stay away.” Tristan gestured to the bracelet, the very bracelet that Jasper gifted him with on his eighteenth birthday. “I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to give you up.”

“You really should,” said Jasper. “During the trial, Hendrik and I fought a shadow version of myself. Likely, Drustan wanted me to face my demons. And even though we were victorious, I can’t help but feel that I will only make things worse if I get too close to you too soon.”

Tristan nodded. He ran his hands up Jasper’s chest before locking them around Jasper’s neck. “I agree,” he whispered, “but...tomorrow. We don’t know what will happen. Erdwin and his companions failed; they paid a horrible price. I can’t say we’ll come out unscratched. So, I want for us tonight to be like how we were before all of this happened. Where I was just Prince Tristan, and you were just Sir Jasper.”

Jasper smiled as his mind returned to those days. Even with Mordegon lording over him in King Carnelian’s body, Jasper still felt as though he could keep Tristan at his side. His heart desired nothing more than that simple happiness. “I wish we could be happy like your brother and Erik, butー” 

Tristan kissed Jasper. Tristan pressed his nearly naked body against Jasper’s chest with Jasper, instinctively, wrapping his arms around Tristan's waist. Jasper pulled his lips away but still held onto Tristan.

“One night,” whispered Jasper. “We can forget everything for one night.”

Tristan nodded as he began to remove Jasper’s clothes. What little remained of their clothing soon fell to the floor. 

Tristan marveled at the sculpted perfection of Jasper’s body: tight muscles and blond hairs that grew around his rising penis. Jasper licked his lips as he admired how much Tristan grew in the past year as fighting monsters and rebuilding Dundrasil melted away what little remained of his childish body to make him quite a remarkable-looking young man. 

After they visually devoured each other, they climbed into the tub. The soaked the rags and rubbed the fabric to each other’s bodies. The soapy water cleaned the filth of the past day from their skin. The smell of lavender filled their senses as the soap sunk deeper and filled the tub.

Jasper kissed Tristan’s neck while moving the rag lower. Jasper started to scrub Tristan’s genitals, cleaning every inch of him sensually. The sensation distracted Tristan as he stopped washing Jasper’s back. Tristan rested his head against Jasper’s muscular chest while resisting the urge to moan too loudly.

“I missed this,” Jasper whispered into Tristan’s ear.

Tristan nodded as his legs quivered slightly. He tilted his head to kiss Jasper once more. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

Jasper ran his fingers along Tristan’s slick back. “There isn’t anywhere else I’d rather be.”

They continued to scrub each other, making sure every inch of their bodies came out perfectly clean. Once they felt satisfied, Jasper turned Tristan’s body away. He moved one hand to Tristan’s neck while using his other hand to guide his still-wet penis inside of Tristan.

Tristan’s eyes rolled back as he felt Jasper push himself deeper. He grabbed onto Jasper’s hip and moaned a little more when Jasper’s pubic hair rubbed against his ass. 

“Fuck,” they moaned.

Tristan closed his eyes. He kept breathing heavily while Jasper thrust his hips. The pleasure drove him mad as he hardly needed to touch himself. However, that didn’t stop Jasper from stroking Tristan, too, bringing Tristan even more pleasure.

“Jasper,” whispered Tristan.

Jasper licked Tristan’s ear while chuckling a little. He kept stroking Tristan’s penis as he continued to thrust in and out. “Do it. Do it for me.”

Tristan whimpered as he came in Jasper’s hand. The orgasm had him seeing stars while his asshole throbbed around Jasper’s penis. The constant tension of the muscle made Jasper moan as he pressed his mouth against Tristan’s neck. Jasper’s breathing got deeper as he soon reached climax too.

They took several deep breaths to calm themselves before finally parting. 

Tristan turned to properly kiss Jasper as he wrapped his arms around Jasper’s shoulders. Jasper pulled Tristan close, deepening the kiss until they felt the need to clean themselves once more before bed.

*~*

The blissful night ended with the newlyweds waking up in each other’s embrace. Meanwhile, Tristan and Jasper felt similar comfort after last night’s reunion. For one night, they forgot all earthly worries and knew of only love. 

However, as the sun slowly peeked through the curtains, they remembered what waited for them outside.

At dawn, everyone gathered at the town square before the townspeople got to work on rebuilding Dundrasil. They didn’t want to create a tearful farewell as they instead wanted to focus on preserving their courage and motivation for their final confrontation against Calasmos. 

The newlyweds, Garrett and Erik, held hands as they joined the others. 

Garrett noticed Veronica holding onto the Staff of Resurrection and Jasper wielding the Heartsoul Blade now as they elected to use these weapons to face Calasmos. He couldn’t disagree with their decision as they would need any advantage they could get. 

Garrett slipped his hand away from Erik’s hold so that he could retrieve the Calamus Flute from his pack. “Is everyone ready? There’s no turning back.”

Erik touched Garrett’s hand. “You know I’m not going anywhere.”

Tristan nodded. “Same for me. I’m with you till the end, brother.”

Sylvando laughed. “Oh, darling. You don’t even have to ask that question.”

Jade placed her hands onto her waist. “You can’t get rid of me. I made a promise to your mother to protect you, which I have no intention of breaking.”

Hendrik brought his fist to his chest. “And I swear an everlasting oath to you. I will be your sword and shield.”

Jasper bowed. “Not only do I wish to make amends for my sins, but I will do all that I can to vanquish the Dark One!”

Veronica and Serena grabbed onto each other’s hands. “We of Arboria swear to protect you. While we live, none shall defeat you!”

Rab smiled. “We’re all here, laddie. None of us are going anywhere.”

Garrett resisted his urge to cry. “Thank you, everyone. I’m glad to have you at my side.” He brought the flute to his lips and began to play the magical melody. 

The gentle cry of Cetacea echoed across the skies while they prepared to confront their destiny and defeat Calasmos.


	33. Last Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto the final battle! This turned out a little longer than I planned, but that means more content for y'all! 
> 
> Also, the epilogue will go up tomorrow. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.

Cetacea sailed across the skies with the party standing on her back as they approached the dark star over the Inlet Sea. They clung onto their weapons as they did not know what to expect as they approached Calasmos. The cold air did little to dispel the heat burning their bodies while every fiber of their beings trembled. 

Despite the courage they felt upon leaving Dundrasil, they felt only fear as they got closer to the dark star.

Garrett clung onto the Sword of Light while doing all he could to ignore the hammering in his chest. He took a deep breath. “This is it.”

Erik nodded while he reached for Garrett’s hand. “We’re ready. This is what we signed up for.”

Tristan brought the Sword of Light over his chest. “It’s time.”

Cetacea gave a gentle cry as they finally reached the dark star. The giant sphere pulsated with dark energy that left everyone’s knees weak. They didn’t see how they could break through the barrier until they recalled the vision from before. Cetacea’s horn began to radiate with golden energy as she cried once more.

“_This is the point of no return_,” said Cetacea. “_Brace yourselves for Calasmos._”

Cetacea slammed her horn against the dark star. They stumbled from the impact with the horn struggling to pierce through Calasmos’s defenses. They avoided the blinding light when they heard Cetacea’s cries get louder. 

Garrett and Tristan’s marks began to glow too with Cetacea drawing power from them also. They nodded as they extended their hands out. Cetacea’s horn gathered more power and finally pierced through the sphere until a section large enough for her to fly through appeared. 

They entered the dark star where they found themselves flying through a starry dimension where meteors floated in the vast expanse of space. Darkness greeted them with the twinkling light of stars as the only source of light in this space.

Serena brought a hand to her chest. “It begins.”

Everyone agreed and braced themselves for whatever would come next.

*~*

Cetacea flew them across the cold void of this dark space until they heard a sinister laugh. They drew their weapons, ready for combat as they knew Calasmos would show itself any moment now.

“You Have Come. Yggdragon Spawn.” A deep voice appeared from nowhere that left everyone questioning the origins. They looked at every corner of this space but saw nothing.

From behind them, dark energy crackled across space until a black void appeared. From the void emerged a pale face and big, black eyes that stared at them. “I Am Calasmos. Born Of The Void.” 

The face of Calasmos retreated into the darkness. However, it did not stay gone for long. A dark claw emerged from nowhere with another limb soon joining that resembled a bug’s nest from the holes in it. More dark energy emerged from the void with Calasmos fully manifesting its body before them. 

Calasmos took an insect-like appearance with a dark aura covering it.

Serena held her head as did the others as Calasmos’s presence gave them a headache. “The evil radiating form him. It’s almost unbearable.”

Calasmos floated closer. “Yggdragon Begat Yggdrasil. I Shall Destroy The World Tree. The Void Shall Consume You All.”

Hendrik pushed past the pain as he stepped forward. “To even hope to best such a foe may seem pure folly. But we cannot flinch or falter. We are our world’s last and only hope!”

Jade stared at Calasmos with wide-eyes. “Can we really do this?”

Sylvando clenched his fists. “Oh, honey. You better believe we can! Come on! We’ve waited our whole lives for this moment!”

Veronica threw her fist into the air. “We’ll win, alright! It won’t know what hit it. Especially after bringing me back.”

Jasper nodded as he pointed the Heartsoul Blade at Calasmos. “You will regret your sins! Together we shall vanquish you, foul beast!”

Rab nodded as he looked over to Garrett and Tristan. “Well, laddies. It is time for you to do what you were born to do. Ready?”

Tristan clenched onto the Sword of Light. “I’m ready to put an end to this madness!”

Erik raised his fists as he tried to smile through his fears. “Here it comes! The final showdown. Let’s do this!”

Garrett brought his Sword of Light in front of his face. “Stay strong, everyone. We must stay united to defeat Calasmos!”

They braced themselves for battle when they heard Cetacea cry once more. An orange rune of light appeared underneath their feet as Cetacea conjured a transparent floor. She used her magic to ascended them higher so that they could get close enough to Calasmos to fight the creature properly.

The platform brought them closer to Calasmos with it leaning towards them too. Its dark aura growing darker as it gained greater strength after the Staff of Resurrection restored its body.

“Come Children Of Light!” said Calasmos. “Give Yourselves To Darkness. Soon All Shall Know The Void.” Calasmos swung its massive, clawed arm at them. Its three pincers prepared to crush them only for a rainbow of light to flash over them. The force of the light repelled its advanced as it looked to find the resembled that of the Orbs of Yggdrasil. “So. Yggdrasil Would Lend You Her Power. No Matter. It Will Not Be Enough!”

Calasmos floated away as it extended its other arm. From the sockets, darts of dark energy rocketed across space to strike the party. On their little platform, they did not have much space to run, which left them in an incredibly vulnerable position. 

However, Serena wouldn’t allow them to fall from a single attack.

Serena spread her arms apart as a golden ring of light erupted from her body. A hexagon appeared with several more appearing to link themselves together as a mighty shield covered the platform. The darts crashed against the barrier, but it remained strong enough to withstand the blasts and kept them safe.

Veronica cheered. “That was impressive, Serena! Where did you learn to do that?”

Serena giggled. “You can thank Krystalinda for teaching me that trick. Although I don’t think we can rely on it too often.” Her knees buckled slightly as she withdrew the barrier, so it didn’t take much more of her energy. “We need to come up with a different strategy. We have to find a way to make an offensive plan work here.”

“Indeed.” Jasper raised his sword. “If only we could attack like normal.”

Jade looked over to nearby meteors floating. The meteors floated almost everywhere and formed a path that someone could use to reach Calasmos. “I wonder.” She took a leap of faith. She landed on a meteor then jumped on another as the others called for her to return.

Jade didn’t listen as she charged after Calasmos as it returned for its next attack. Calasmos took notice of the incoming Jade and decided to strike her with its clawed hand. Jade leaped to avoid the attack and managed to land on Calasmos’s arm. 

Jade spun her spear around as she launched herself at Calasmos. She prepared to strike its face only for dark energy to coil around to protect its face. A force of raw energy expelled her and sent her flying towards the platform only for her to miss it narrowly.

“No!” shouted Hendrik. “Princess!”

“I got her!” Sylvando jumped from the platform to grab onto Jade. However, instead of being lost in the depths of this dark space, a blue and green aura arose from within them. The aura erupted with such force that they stopped drifting and granted them a new power. Sylvando looked around as he released Jade for them to notice what happened. “Are we flying? We’re flying!”

Jade nodded. She thrust herself forward with Sylvando copying her movement. A trail of green and blue light followed as they neared the platform and Calasmos. “Well, the orbs gave us other powers we can use to fight!”

A yellow aura flashed around Erik. “Let’s give it a try!” He jumped as high as he could to find his body able to do far more. He landed on a meteor far above them, which meant he could get closer to Calasmos now. He grabbed his knife and boomerang as he started to smile. “This changes everything!”

Jasper and Hendrik turned to each other before jumping from the platform, too, as they flew after Calasmos.

“Don’t leave me behind!” Rab rushed from the platform. As he flew across space, he performed the stance to conjure a mighty mandala with an orb of silvery energy joining the red aura that surrounded him. “Take this, Calasmos! Pearly Gates!” A blast of energy shot across space to strike Calasmos’s chest. 

Calasmos groaned from the impact, but its dark aura persisted and repaired the damages that it sustained from the attack.

Rab’s eyes widened. “No.”

From above, Erik tossed his boomerang with it sailing across space in its yellow aura before striking Calasmos’s mask. Calasmos groaned slightly as the boomerang returned to Erik’s hand. 

Meanwhile, Hendrik and Jasper finally reached Calasmos to strike it with their blades. They hit Calasmos with their blades, a flash of indigo and silver light dispelling a small section of the dark aura over Calasmos’s chest to reveal a green armor. Everyone else noticed too, but the effects of their attack lasted only for a moment as the dark aura repaired itself.

Jade got close enough once more with a little help from Sylvando. He grabbed her arm and launched her across space so that she could kick Calasmos. A green aura flashed around Jade as she struck Calasmos as hard as she could. Sylvando joined in on the fun as he spun around, generating a blue whirlwind that slammed against Calasmos.

From the platform, the others watched as their companions attempted to fend Calasmos’s advances. 

Veronica’s arms trembled as she clung to the Staff of Resurrection. “We need to get in there! We can’t let them do this alone.”

“But that dark aura,” said Serena. “Until we can find a way to break it, there is no way for us to harm Calasmos when it can heal itself.”

“Then, we blast it harder until it can’t heal itself!” Veronica jumped from the platform with Serena quickly joining. 

Pinkish light surrounded them as they ascended higher. Veronica spun the staff as she gathered her magic to create a roaring fireball that burned as brightly as the sun. Serena twirled her wand while she summoned her magic to conjure a tornado that gathered the nearby meteors and propelled the attack to Calasmos.

Everyone else got out of their way, while fireball and tornado slammed against Calasmos. However, despite their best efforts, their attacks did little harm to Calasmos. The dark aura persisted and created a rejuvenating effect that left it unharmed. 

They needed to dispel the dark aura, but they didn’t know how to do so.

“All You Have Accomplished Is Delay The Inevitable!” roared Calasmos. “You Cannot Defeat Me!”

Meanwhile, Tristan turned to Garrett as he extended his hand out. “We need to help them! Are you ready?”

Garrett nodded as he grabbed Tristan’s hand. “Ready!”

They jumped from the platform. A dark wave shot from Calasmos that slammed against everyone’s bodies. The full weight of the darkness knocked the air from them as it pushed everyone deeper into space.

Calasmos curled into itself with the dark aura growing in volume. Lightning cracked across space as Calasmos prepared its next attack. 

Tristan sheathed his Sword of Light for a moment. He positioned his arms to draw an imaginary bow with his Mark of Heart shining bright. “Mystic Arrow!” He fired the silver arrow with it sailing across the stars until it crashed into Calasmos, generating a massive explosion that obscured their vision for a moment. However, the arrow did little to distract Calasmos as it continued to draw more power from the darkness.

Tristan shook his head. “We need to try something! If we can break the aura, then surely we can strip Calasmos of some of its power.”

“How, though?” Garrett could sense Calasmos’s power building even more. “How did Erdwin do it?”

Warmth grew from the Mark of Light as a familiar, masculine voice spoke, “_Use the Sword._”

Garrett gasped. The Mark of Light started to shine as the voice came from within him. He smiled as the source of it finally dawned on him. “Thank you, Erdwin.” He held the sword over his head with light illuminating this dark space.

The light radiated with the intensity of the sun. Its brightness spread across space to strike Calasmos before Calasmos could unleash its next attack.

Calasmos howled in agony as the light burned against its flesh and shattered the dark aura that shielded it from all harm. With the dark aura vanishing, it revealed the green armor that made up Calasmos’s massive body. Calasmos heaved while its body went limp for a moment until the light that Garrett summoned finally faded. “Perhaps I Underestimated You,” said Calasmos. “Not That It Matters. Your Fate Is Already Sealed.” Calasmos straightened its body as it gathered all the dark power that it could muster. Lightning shot across space with a chilling breeze sweeping over everything.

The party flew away as they hid behind the remaining meteors. The lightning’s impact caused the meteors to explode, sending everyone crashing onto the platform that Cetacea summoned. 

Garrett stabbed the orange surface with his sword as he pushed himself to his feet. “Our fate isn’t decided, Calasmos! We can still defeat you!” Everyone else began to stand, too, as they admired Garrett’s determination and wanted nothing more than to overcome this villain.

Calasmos laughed as it flew closer to them. “You Have No Chance Of Winning! I Cannot Be Defeated!” Calasmos blew fire from its mouth, but instead of burning them, it created something. Rising from the platform arose a group of dark spirits that resembled Calasmos before it regained its body. 

They prepared to strike the spirits only for the spirits to ensnare everyone with their tentacles. 

Calasmos extended its clawed arm over its head. Lightning spread across its body and transferred to the dark spirits as they electrocuted the party. 

Their screams echoed from space with their painful cries felt outside the dark star. Their strength quickly escaped them as they dropped to their knees. And unless a miracle occurred, they would meet the very downfall that Calasmos prophesized.

*~*

From Nautica, Queen Marina could view the outcomes of the battle against Calasmos now that Cetacea broke through the dark star. Queen Marina gasped as she witnessed the party fall before Calasmos’s might and could sense their lives fading. They would surely die if something did not intervene to change the outcome.

Queen Marina rose from her throne and extended her staff over her heard. She unleashed her power to create a massive storm that would cover all of Erdrea.

“People of the surface!” cried Queen Marina. “I am Marina, Queen of the Undersea Kingdom of Nautica. Please, hear my words.”

Rain covered all of Erdrea with the echoes of Queen Marina’s voice echoing across the world. From every corner that the rain touched, the voice spread so that all could hear. 

However, Queen Marina’s words weren’t all that became known. 

Darkness covered the sky as Calasmos’s power also spread across the world. From the sky, images projected of the battle against Calasmos. The people watched in horror as the Luminary, and his companions proved unable to defeat Calasmos and felt nothing but dread as destruction awaited them.

It was Queen Marina that would save them from despair. 

“From the Age of Heroes, the Dark One, Calasmos, rises once more. The evil that the Luminary, Erdwin, sought to eliminate but failed. Calasmos seeks to destroy our beautiful world,” said Queen Marina. “The Luminary and his companions are doing all that they can to defeat Calasmos, but they need our help. Even with all their strength, they need more power! Our power!”

“Offer your prayers! Your light! Let your hearts give them the power they need to overcome this darkness!”

At Nautica, the merfolk responded to their queen’s pleas and offered their prayers. 

No hesitation came from the people of Cobblestone. Amber, Mia, Gemma, Charlie, and everyone else offered up their prayers. They offered everything they could to Garrett and his companions. In Heliodor, the people there immediately offered their prayers, too, as did the people of Dundrasil as they prayed for their princes’ victory.

From Hotto, Ryu looked up to the sky. He owed them his life for all that they did. So he started in leading his people in prayer. From Gallopolis, Prince Faris did all that he could to keep his citizens from panicking as ruling the sultanate now fell on his shoulders. Upon hearing Queen Marina’s words and thinking of his friends, he demanded the attention of his people. And soon, their prayers filled the sky.

At Gondolia, Placido and Benigno called on everyone to pray. At Octagonia, Vince and the orphans called for prayers. Dave led everyone in Puerto Valor, while Kai did the same for everyone in Lonalulu. Phnom Nohn saw Appa and Sunny doing the same. At Sniflheim, Queen Frysabel and Krystalinda led the prayer, while at Arboria, Serena and Veronica’s parents did the same. At Angri-La, The High Lama and monks offered their prayers, while at the Haven’s Above, the remaining Watchers prayed before the Sacred Flame.

And more prayers would come from every town and every village as they owed Garrett and his companions an outstanding debt. 

Millions of golden lights ascended to the sky, entering the opening that Cetacea left on the dark star.

*~*

Their screams faded while Calasmos laughed at their suffering.

Calasmos watched as the dark shadows kept the party restrained with their dark tentacles. “This Is The End For You. Fall Before The Void!”

Garrett glared at Calasmos, fighting his blurry vision. “You haven’t won yet, Calasmos!” He struggled to move his legs. “We can still stop you!”

Laughter echoed across space. Calasmos pointed its cannon-like arm to them as it prepared to fire another barrage of darts that would extinguish their lives.

Tristan tried to break free from the bonds, as did everyone else. “It can’t end like this,” he cried. 

And it wouldn’t.

Sparks of light entered the dark star and reached the orange platform. The dark spirits that Calasmos constructed began to cry in anguish from the presence of the light. The light started to deteriorate the tentacles until the spirits faded into nothing.

Calasmos ceased its attack as the light’s presence began to irritate it too. “What! Where Did This Light Come From?”

With the dark spirits gone, the party regained their freedom and felt stronger than before. The light touched them, and within their hearts, they started to feel a deeper connection. 

Serena placed a hand over her heart. “I can feel...everyone. These are prayers from all Erdrea.”

Rab smiled. “It is. All the hopes of everyone have come to aid us. I don’t know how they knew we needed help, but they’re here.”

Jade retrieved her spear from the ground. “The people have given us a second chance.”

Sylvando nodded as he swung his sword. “And we won’t let them down! We’ll bring smiles to their faces!”

Hendrik groaned as he straightened his back. “Everyone granted us their strength, so we must put it to good use!”

Jasper clenched onto his sword as he slowly brought it to his face. “I ruined the world before...now, I will do all that I can to save it!”

Veronica stretched her stiff limbs before grabbing the Staff of Resurrection. “Alright! Let’s kick some evil ass!”

Erik cracked his knuckles. “Hell yeah! I’m game to beat this monster to the ground.”

Tristan closed his eyes. “This is it. We need to finish this now!”

Garrett pointed the Sword of Light at Calasmos. “Give it everything that you got! Hold nothing back!” He yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped from the platform. Everyone soon joined him as they made their final push against Calasmos.

They flew across space with Calasmos knowing that it couldn’t hold back either as this new light granted its foes a renewed sense of purpose.

Calasmos took a deep breath before belching a freezing wind.

Veronica took to the lead as she swung the Staff of Resurrection. “Let’s see if this stupid wand can do something more useful!” She conjured a stream of fire that generated enough heat to dispel Calasmos’s freezing wind. She beamed. “That’s it! You can do more than revive the dead!”

Serena joined Veronica and placed her hand on the staff. “Let me get in on this!” She used her magic to create mighty winds that pulled the meteors closer to Calasmos. The meteors would bombard Calasmos, but it fired a barrage of its darts to spare itself from harm.

However, the attack proved effective enough to distract Calasmos.

From there, everyone had their jumping-off point. 

The red aura around Rab grew brighter. He spread his arms apart with dozens of ice spears appearing. “May this consume ye!” He used them to bombard Calasmos so the others could get even closer. 

Calasmos tried to fire another barrage of darts when Sylvando and Jade swooped in to strike. Sylvando slashed the air with a blue blade emerging, while Jade flashed with a green aura as she kicked the blade closer to Calasmos. “For our fathers!” Jade and Sylvando shouted. The blade slammed against Calasmos’s arm, causing it to turn brown as Calasmos dropped its injured arm. 

“No!” roared Calasmos. It attempted to strike with its claw arm only for Hendrik and Jasper to intercept the attack. 

Hendrik and Jasper blocked the attack with their swords. The indigo and silver aura flared around them as they pushed Calasmos’s arm. They swung their swords with an explosion of indigo and silver energy crashing against Calasmos’s arm, causing it to turn brown too.

Hendrik grinned. “Take that, you, fiend!”

Jasper nodded. “You will fall, monster!”

Calasmos growled. “I Will Not Be Defeated!”

“Yes, you will!” Erik swooped in from above. He twisted his knife back as it glowed with yellow energy as two copies of himself appeared beside him. They struck Calasmos’s face with a mighty blow. The copies immediately faded while Erik used Calasmos’s chest as a springboard to fly back to the group.

Cracks formed on the pale mask with it shattering to reveal the pasty, doll-like face of Calasmos.

Erik landed on a meteor. “So, we see its true face.”

“Graaaaggh!” shouted Calasmos.

“Now!” shouted everyone.

Garrett and Tristan flew after Calasmos as they consumed the Swords of Light with a blinding, golden aura. 

“Return to the darkness, Calasmos!” shouted Tristan.

“There is nothing for you in Erdrea!” shouted Garrett.

They swung their swords. The golden auras rocketed across space to slam against Calasmos’s body. Calasmos howled from the pain as it heaved. 

Darkness rose from Calasmos’s body as it glared at them with its dark eyes. “You! You All Will DIE!” Calasmos unleashed the power to create a wave of temporal energy. The attack left everyone frozen in place and completely exposed. Calasmos laughed as it could see their downfall now. It took a deep breath and prepared to burn them alive.

They tried hard to break free from Calasmos’s spell but couldn’t move an inch. And as Calasmos prepared its next attack, they didn’t stand a chance in saving themselves.

However, Tristan’s Mark of Heart started to shine brighter than before.

A gentle voice reached the dark star, touching the depths of Tristan and Garrett’s souls. “_Do not despair, my chosen. You have what it takes. You can win!_” spoke a gentle, feminine voice. “_Raise your swords! Take the power that all my children offer. And cleave Calasmos asunder!_”

The speaker’s power harmonized with the marks on Tristan and Garrett’s hands. They could move their sword arms once more, but only their sword arms. However, it was all that they needed as they heard the speaker’s words once more in their heads.

Garrett glanced over to Tristan. “This voice. Is it Yggdrasil?”

Tristan tried to nod but could only move an arm. “She spoke to me when we fought Mordegon. She is giving our chance to win!”

“Let’s not waste it!”

Garrett and Tristan raised the Swords of Light. The swords radiated a great power that harmonized with the prayers offered by the people of Erdrea. The lights that the prayers manifested as gathered into the sword, becoming one. The swords’ blades ascended higher into space as the golden towered over even Calasmos’s giant form.

Calasmos lost control of the flames it prepared to belch. Instead, its dark widened from sheer terror from the sight before it. “What! What Trickery Is This?”

“No tricks!” shouted Tristan as his Mark of Heart shined. “This is the power of the Luminary and the Lambda! This is the power of Yggdrasil!”

“Your darkness cannot conquer the light!” shouted Garrett as his Mark of Light shined ever bright. “You cannot defeat the hope that empowers us! You will meet your demise, Calasmos!”

“Never!” roared Calasmos.

As Garrett and Tristan prepared to strike, another set of lights joined them. From their companions, the magic that empowered Serena and Veronica parted as did the Orbs of Yggdrasil that strengthened their other companions. The lights harmonized with the prayers of Erdrea. The golden lights were becoming even brighter as it could surely defeat Calasmos.

Garrett and Tristan swung their swords, the golden blades striking Calasmos with full force.

Calasmos issued a final gasp as blades tore through its body. Cracks started to form as its entire being trembled as it knew it met its demise. The spell that Calasmos used to contain the party faded as they regained full control of their bodies once more. “Bested By Mere Humans...Twice.” Calasmos’s body slumped forward as it glared at them. “But Know This. Dark Cannot Be Erased. For Without It Light Cannot Exist.” Calasmos laughed as the cracks depended, and the spark faded from its eyes. “My Body May Die But My Spirit Shall Live On! I Shall Endure!”

An explosion erupted from Calasmos as its body became no more.

The party flew back towards the platform with Cetacea catching them before they became lost.

And as Calasmos became only a memory, the dark star itself began to vanish. Space devoured itself as the stars faded. Cetacea flew at full speed to escape before the void could consume them too.

*~*

Cetacea flew them out from the dark void as the last remnants of it collapsed upon Calasmos’s demise. The dark void exploded with a radiant light spreading out that was visible across Erdrea with every soul witnessing the triumph of the Luminary over the Dark One. Out of the broken remains of the void, fragments of light rained down upon the world to signify a new era of peace and prosperity.

Garrett smiled as he allowed the light to touch his face like raindrops. Instead of feeling wet and cold, he felt pure joy and hope that warmed his aching body. “We did it. We really did it.” Laughter escaped from his mouth as he looked to find everyone else cheering too. 

Erik and Veronica dance while Rab and Serena applauded them. Sylvando started to play his flute to keep the rhythm going. Hendrik watched them with a smile on his face. Tristan and Jasper embraced as they looked at their companions and to the sunny sky.

Erik spun around, pointing to Garrett as he shot a cocky grin. “May I have this dance, husband?”

“You may.” Garrett joined hands with Erik as they followed the beat of Sylvando’s flute. 

Meanwhile, Veronica stopped dancing as she held onto the Staff of Resurrection. “I hate to interrupt, but we still got one more thing to do. We need to return this thing.”

Tristan pulled away from Jasper’s arms. He went over to Veronica, a hand touching the staff that brought so much trouble. “Yes. We cannot allow it to fall to the wrong hands again. But, there’s something else we should do too.” Tristan looked over his shoulder to find Garrett stopped dancing to join them. “There’s still one more soul that needs our help.”

Garrett nodded as he knew what they should do next.

*~*

With Calasmos no more, they rode Cetacea to the Tower of Lost Time to return the Staff of Resurrection. They ascended the ancient tower with the clicking of the clocks, reminding them of the power contained within this place.

Garrett carried the Staff of Resurrection with him as the gear reached the top floor. 

They found the Timekeeper near the broken dome that once contained the staff. They approached with their footsteps alerting the Timekeeper to their presence.

The Timekeeper’s ghostly state left them uncertain how she felt of everyone. She met them in the middle with her long, pale limbs extending out to them. “Brave Luminary. And noble companions. The shadow that has haunted Erdrea since the beginning is no more,” she said in her ethereal voice. “Evil is banished from this star. Light overcame darkness.”

Garrett nodded. He extended the Staff of Resurrection out so that the Timekeeper could reclaim it. “We wish to return this so that it’s power cannot be abused by anyone else.”

The Timekeeper looked over to see Veronica and Jasper before reclaiming the staff. “Those you lost have returned. Not as you expected. Nor because of succumbing to selfishness.” The Timekeeper appeared to nod, but her body appeared to move entirely. “Your morality allowed you to rescue them from the Dark One’s clutches. And the souls that the Dark One claimed may rest easy now with Yggdrasil that its darkness no longer taints the land.”

Sylvando and Jade frowned as their thoughts drifted to their fathers. They could take small comfort in knowing that they at least avenged their fathers. 

The Timekeeper extended her arms, allowing the Staff of Resurrection to float to the broken dome. The dome repaired itself as it properly sealed the staff away for safekeeping. “No one else may abuse its power. I pray that it never falls to the wrong hands again. And only those with noble hearts may wield it.”

Tristan stepped over to join Garrett and the Timekeeper. A gentle breath escaped from the Timekeeper as she stared at them. Tristan joined hands with Garrett as their marks began to shine. “We still have one more thing we’d like to do before we leave,” said Tristan. “We’d like to help you, Serenica.”

The Timekeeper gasped. “That name. I have no heard it in so long.”

Garrett nodded. “Allow us to bring you peace.” They extended their hands out to the Timekeeper with a rainbow bubble forming around her. 

The Timekeeper released another gasp. The light from their marks released powerful magic that washed over the Timekeeper, releasing the despair that created this form. The bubble soon vanished with tiny wisps floating from her body. The marks transformed her, restoring her old form.

The Timekeeper became no more as Serenica returned. A rainbow light washed over Serenica as the bottom of her yellow, knee-length boots touched the ground. Her blue cape swayed slightly as she began to touch her body: feeling the fabric of her white dress and her soft flesh. She brushed her long, dark-purple hair and her pink eyes blinked as she saw the world as she had so long ago.

Serenica felt tears rush down her face. “I...I am me again.”

Serena gasped. “It’s really her.”

Veronica’s jaw dropped. “Wow. Serenica.”

Serenica smiled as she looked at everyone. Her hands folded over her chest. “You have my thanks, brave heroes. My soul may finally know peace.”

Rab clenched his fists as he stepped forward. “Do you really have to go? Lady Serenica, this is your chance at life again, is it not?”

Serenica shook her head. She glanced over to Serena and Veronica before looking to the others. “My time has long past. I have watched over Erdrea, waiting for the day that the new Luminary would vanquish Calasmos,” she said, softly. “That time has passed. Now, it is finally time for me to join Erdwin and my companions on the other side.”

Sparks of light arose from Serenica’s body as she slowly faded from sight. “Bless you all.” The light vanished with Serenica’s soul finally departing from this world and onto the next.

Hendrik brushed a tear from his face. “This brave woman. I pray her soul can finally know peace.”

Sylvando nodded. “As do I. She deserves it after everything she endured.”

Jasper stepped over to Tristan and Garrett. “You did her great kindness.”

Tristan smiled. “I wish there was more we could’ve done, though.”

“You did enough.” Erik took hold of Garrett’s hand. “Now, I don’t think there’s anything left for us to do.”

“Indeed.” Jade smiled as she looked over to the Staff of Resurrection. “Calasmos is vanquished, the staff is secured, and Serenica’s move on. I believe it is time for us to celebrate our victory finally!”

Veronica cheered. “That’s right! And we need to throw a proper wedding for Garrett and Erik! Not that simple ceremony.”

Garrett chuckled as he led them to the gear so that they could leave the tower. “I wouldn’t mind another wedding. Especially if it means we can get a cake this time.”

“Yes!” Tristan patted Garrett’s back. “You’re getting a cake! The biggest one too!”

Erik licked his lips. “That sounds delicious! Now, to Cobblestone!”

“To Cobblestone!”

*~*

They arrived at Cobblestone minutes before sunset. The cheers that came from the village echoed as soon as Cetacea reached the edge of the village. Everyone greeted them. It was then they became aware of Queen Marina’s message and the origins of the prayers they felt when they confronted Calasmos. 

This moment was a victory not only for them but for all of Erdrea. They defeated Calasmos as a united people, the children of Yggdragon, as Calasmos called them.

Celebrations continued until dawn approached. People laughed, cried, drank, ate, and danced until they finally began to pass out from exhaustion.

Garrett and Erik stumbled into their house after Mia finally went down for the count. They helped her to bed before returning to their home. They barely kicked off their shoes when exhaustion finally began to overtake them too. They dropped onto their cozy mattress and felt their eyelids become heavier.

“It’s finally over,” whispered Erik as he traced his finger over Garrett’s Mark of Light. “You fulfilled your destiny. Now, you can go on living like a normal man again. How does it feel?”

Garrett smirked. “A little terrified. But nothing can go wrong now, not with you as my partner.”

Erik rolled closer to kiss Garrett. “That’s right, partner. And I have no intention on going anywhere.”

They kissed once before sleeping would claim them. Garrett faced away from Erik as they started to spoon and drift off to deep, peaceful sleep. 

The first of many peaceful nights.


	34. Futures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I'm glad that you stuck with me until the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed this adventure. Please read my other fics if you get the chance.
> 
> Love, Michael

Peace reigned over Erdrea in the months that followed Calasmos’s death. And as the Dark One was no more, a drastic decline in the monster population occurred too. The roads, the fields, and the sea became safer. With the Dark One finally defeated, the people could begin to rebuild their lives and communities without fear. 

At Dundrasil, the restoration efforts continued without delay. Even as the summer sun blazed upon the land, everyone worked. More houses and buildings covered the town as it finally regained a degree of levity. A pair of bards performed at the new town square to entertain the children while their parents continued to work. 

Across from the chapel stood the frame of a new schoolhouse. 

Jasper brushed the sweat from his eyebrows before returning his hands onto the framing. He helped the other men hold the frame in place, while others hammered the last of the nails to keep the building sturdy. 

The schoolhouse still needed a considerable amount of work before it was completed, but they were confident that they could have it ready before the rainy season started. 

A dark-haired youth descended from the ladder. “Alright! The frame is finished. Bring the pieces for the roof!”

“On it!” 

Jasper stepped away from the framing now that it could support itself. He smiled at the sight as he knew it wouldn’t be much longer before children would crowd the building. “Do you think we should make it bigger? Or start planning for another school?”

Laughter came from beside Jasper. 

Vince crossed his arms over his broad chest while watching the other men bringing the wood for the roof. “No need to get ahead of yourself, Sir Jasper. There aren’t that many kids here. And Octagonia isn’t too far either, so we don’t need to make this school that large yet. Maybe in ten years or so, there’ll be enough kids here to justify an expansion.”

Jasper nodded. He struggled to keep himself from thinking that far into the future after spending his entire life as a knight and serving as a general, always ready for battle. They lived in an era of peace; they had the time to move slowly. “You’re right,” said Jasper. “We don’t need to think that far ahead. Old habits are hard to break.”

Vince patted Jasper’s back. “You’ll get the hang of things soon enough. Besides, don’t you need to focus on training the town’s guard?”

“That I do.” Since moving to Dundrasil, Jasper took it upon himself to train those willing to become guardsmen. He hoped to one day turn these unskilled guards into the new knights of Dundrasil, but that would have to wait. 

Jasper had something else to focus on first. 

The sounds of footsteps crushing against the grassy field caught Jasper’s attention. Jasper looked over his shoulder to find Tristan joining them.

Tristan’s dirty-blond hair swayed from the gentle breeze. He whistled when he saw the framing finished. “Good job, men! This school is really coming together.”

“Thank you, Prince Tristan,” said one of the workers.

“Why don’t you take a break before getting started on the roof?” suggested Tristan. “Also, lunch is almost ready.”

“Awesome!” 

“I’m starved.”

Vince agreed as he joined the other men. He nodded over to Tristan before disappearing to the chapel where the workers got served. 

Jasper brushed more sweat from his forehead. He smiled when Tristan handed him a canteen of cold water from the river. “Thank you.” Jasper helped himself. The cool liquid soothed his hot body. “I think we can have the schoolhouse finished by next week with a little extra help.”

“Good.” Tristan smiled. “So that means we can get back to planning the wedding.” His finger touched a silver band around his index finger.

Jasper smiled. “Yes, the wedding.”

A month after Calasmos’s defeat, Jasper finally mustered the courage to issue a proper proposal. Tristan accepted, and they began to plan their future when a delay in the restoration efforts got in their way.

Tristan took Jasper’s hand and led him to their manor. “Maybe we can do something at the end of summer. Right before the harvest. The Dundra Lilies will be in full bloom then.”

“Everyone won’t be terribly busy,” said Jasper. “I could see that working.”

“Fantastic! I’ll let everyone know.”

Tristan started to ramble on about potential wedding plans when they finally reached the manor. They stood in their tracks when they spotted Rab outside with Serena and Veronica there too.

Once again, they put their wedding plans on halt.

It was time.

*~*

At Cobblestone, Garrett joined held onto a plow with Charlie next to him. They pushed as hard as they could to finish cutting through the plot of land so that they could start laying the next bit of seed. They had no choice but to plow manually since Charlie’s ox fell ill, and they couldn’t ask anyone else to borrow theirs.

“Thanks for agreeing to help,” said Charlie.

“No problem.” Garrett groaned. “Okay, maybe a bit of a problem.”

They kept pushing to create more clean lines. It took about an hour to clear this section of the plot, which is all they needed to do for today.

Garrett dropped to the dirt while Charlie leaned against the plow. “Save up for another ox. I don’t want to do this again.”

Charlie laughed. “It would’ve been faster if you used your Luminary magic.”

“And I told you that I couldn’t go abusing my powers.” Garrett pushed himself onto his feet. His legs woggled for a moment before he regained full balance. “If that’s everything, then I guess that means I can go.”

“Yeah.” Charlie nodded. “Gemma and I can handle the rest. You take care, Garrett. And say hi to the family for us.”

Garrett nodded. 

Garrett walked to his home but passed Charlie and Gemma’s house for a moment. Gemma tore herself away from her house duties to chase after him.

“Wait! Garrett.” Gemma breathed a little heavier than usual. “I just got back from the market. I saw all your brother, grandfather, friends there.”

“Really?” said Garrett.

Gemma nodded. “Yeah, they told me to tell you to bring the sword with you.”

Garrett’s eyes widened. He knew what that meant without Gemma having to say another word. “Thanks for letting me know, Gemma. I’ll see you in a day or two.”

“Does that mean you’re going on another journey?”

“A brief one,” said Garrett. “It’s time for us to return our gifts to Yggdrasil.”

Garrett bid Gemma farewell before he made his way back home. He grabbed the Sword of Light from its hook on the wall and went to the town square where a crowd gathered. 

Serena played her harp while Sylvando played his flute. Veronica and Rab performed a few magic tricks to keep the kids entertained, while Jade and Tristan talked with Amber. Hendrik and Jasper spoke with the village guards, no doubt passing on what wisdom they could. Mia was the first to spot Garrett as she waved with Erik finally taking notice. 

Garrett smiled. He was glad to see them all again, even if he knew he would have to leave home again. At least, he wouldn’t be gone for too long.

*~*

Once more, they rode on Cetacea. They sailed across the heavens until they finally reached the First Forest, where they could begin their journey to return the items to Yggdrasil.

Serena opened her satchel to allow the Orbs of Yggdrasil to return to their altars. The altars glowed with radiant light as the rainbow bridge constructed itself so that they could ascend to Yggdrasil. They followed the path, leaving the orbs behind so that they would remain in their proper resting place. 

They ascended Yggdrasil’s mighty branches until they finally reached her heart. 

The golden light radiated with such magnificence that it took everyone’s breath away as they found themselves reminiscing of their first encounter. 

Jasper started to shed tears. He could recall the villain that he once was and who brought chaos upon this wonderous world. He cursed himself for falling for Mordegon’s scheming. He nearly walked away when Veronica pointed her staff at him. “Uh...Veronica?”

“No sudden moves,” said Veronica. “We remember what happened last time. I’m not letting you out of my sight in case you decide to stab us in the back again.”

Jasper unbuckled his sheath and tossed his sword to Veronica. “I have no intentions to betray you once more.”

Veronica kicked the sword. “Maybe, but I don’t want to take any chance. So keep your hands where I can see them.”

Jasper followed Veronica’s instruction. His eyes gazed to Tristan who chuckled, nervously. Tristan wouldn’t stand a chance at convincing Veronica to relax. 

Garrett approached Yggdrasil’s heart. He unsheathed the Sword of Light with the vines parting themselves so that he could return the sword to its resting place. “Here it goes.” He released the sword with it floating into Yggdrasil’s heart. He started to back away when he spotted Tristan walking over with his Sword of Light in hand.

“We can’t take any chance.” Tristan released the sword, allowing the heart to claim it too. “It’s best for everyone if the swords are with Yggdrasil for protection. We can’t allow either one to fall to the wrong hands.”

The vines covered Yggdrasil’s heart once more, while the swords floated inside. However, something strange occurred. The swords revolved around each other before fusing themselves together, creating a single Sword of Light.

An intense flare erupted from Yggdrasil’s heart that blinded everyone as the world turned to white.

When their vision returned, they found themselves in the presence of a massive, golden dragon. Its wings curled to its back while it stared at them with its large, yellow eyes. However, none of them drew their weapons or cast a single spell. They found the dragon’s presence far too soothing to strike. The great beast didn’t appear to desire to harm then in any manner as it instead seemed to smile.

“So you have come at last. Welcome, children of the light,” said the dragon. “I am the being your kind once called the Yggdragon.”

They gasped.

Tristan covered his mouth. “You’re the voice I’ve heard.”

Rab stumbled closer. “Yggdragon. So you are part of Yggdrasil.”

Yggdragon nodded. “Yggdrasil and I are one and the same. Long, long ago, I did battle with Calasmos. I was defeated.” Yggdragon’s eyes flashed. She projected an image of herself battling against Calasmos for them so they could witness her story for themselves. “My radiance was extinguished. I had been the source of all the light. Without me, the world grew dim. Until finally, darkness reigned entirely. ”

From the vision, an injured Yggdragon laid dead on a desolate wasteland. 

Jade gasped. “So that’s what Calasmos would’ve done to Erdrea had it succeeded.”

“It’s a good thing we stopped it,” whispered Erik.

“Indeed,” said Hendrik.

Yggdragon nodded. “But that was not the end.” From the darkness of the vision emerged some familiar faces. “The Watchers. My erstwhile comrades in arms came to my aid. The time that had been torn from me was set in motion once again. I shed my old form and took on a new one. That of Yggdrasil.”

The vision changed once more to show Yggdragon’s transformation. The spirits of time joined the Watchers in prayer as Yggdragon became Yggdrasil. And from Yggdrasil, they witnessed the darkness parting and light thriving.”

Serena smiled. “So, that’s how Yggdrasil came to be.”

Sylvando brushed aside a tear. “And the birth of our world.”

Veronica hushed them both. “Let her finish!”

“And I set about creating this world,” continued Yggdragon as the vision ended. “How long have I waited for true heroes to appear and bring this story to an end. I could not defeat Calasmos. Nor could Erdwin before you.” Yggdragon tilted her head closer so that she could get a better look at Garrett and Tristan. “No, it fell to you to vanquish it once and for all.”

“Luminary, you are the one. The savior of Erdrea. I hereby confer upon you the title of Erdrick. The mightiest of heroes. And for you, Lambda. I hereby confer upon you the title of Empyrio. The light within the darkness.” Yggdragon offered another smile. “Our time is short. But know this, Erdrick and Empyrio. There can be no day without night.”

Yggdragon sighed with the Sword of Light floating towards her. “One day, the darkness will surely rise again. None can say when. Nor what form it might take. Perhaps I myself may even succumb to the night once more. But one thing we can know for certain. These things will never die love and courage. Even should the worst come to pass. And darkness consumes us all. A hero will surely arise to take the sword in hand once more.”

“And the echoes of that hero’s value shall ring through the ages.”

An image flashed before them. The Sword of Light fell to the hands of a young man in silver armor and orange tights. His dark hair peeked slightly from his helmet as he turned to face a dark fortress at the summit of a mountain.

The image vanished with Yggdragon’s appearance fading.

“Allow me to grant you one last gift,” said Yggdragon. “For all that you have done. May this grant you joy.” Yggdragon and the Sword of Light vanished with a pair of radiant lights descending from above.

Jasper squinted his eyes. “What manner of a gift is this?”

Garrett and Tristan extended their hands as they took the lights in their arms. They felt a sudden weight and heaviness that originated from their hearts.

“It can’t be,” whispered Garrett. “Are these?”

Tristan nodded. “They are. Ourー”

*~*

Years would pass after they met Yggdragon, and their lives would move at a far slower pace now that no evils haunted their world. The brave heroes that saved Erdrea would go their separate ways but would find the time to reunite upon occasion as their bonds were forged in battle to become hard as any metal.

Jade would ascend to the throne of Heliodor and become queen. She would continue her father’s goal to restore harmony throughout the region. And her efforts to see the people of her kingdom thriving would lead her to become one of the most beloved monarchs in Heliodor’s history.

Meanwhile, Sylvando would depart from Puerto Valor with Dave and his Soldiers of Smiles. They would journey across Erdrea to help all in need and train young people to become brave while sharing countless stories of the Luminary and his brave companions.

With the knight school left unattended, Hendrik would leave Heliodor to follow in Don Rodrigo’s footsteps. He restored the knight school and trained the next generation of knights. Although some changes were made, Hendrik adopted Sylvando’s flare, to a degree, as he made these knights more than brave heroes. He taught them how to become an inspiration and lover of the people.

Serena and Veronica would depart from Arboria once more. They took it upon themselves to train the next generation of sorcerers. They passed their wisdom upon those who they found carrying an exceptional talent for the mystic arts. And during their journey, they would record all that they could so that the next heroes of Erdrea could learn from the wisdom of those that came before.

Life would take a different direction for the others. 

Yggdragon’s gifts to Garrett and Tristan was the gift of children: a son for Garrett and Erik, and a daughter for Tristan. They would return to their homes to raise their babies with love.

Tristan did not raise his daughter, Alexandra, alone. Jasper became a doting father with Jasper marrying Tristan only a week after they returned to Dundrasil. When he wasn’t a father, Jasper would dedicate his time to training the guards as he fully intended to see them become knights. Tristan appreciated Jasper’s efforts, while he focused on his attention to see Dundrasil’s restoration to completion.

Garrett and Erik would start their new life with their son, Elden. They would live a quiet, peaceful life in Cobblestone. Erik adjusted quickly enough to living an honest life instead of a thief’s life, while Garrett found himself struggling more to fatherhood.

And for Rab, he relished this second chance that Yggdragon granted him. He spent every moment he could with his great-grandchildren. He would use Zoom spells to travel between Dundrasil and Cobblestone so that he didn’t miss much of their lives. He would love them as much as he did his grandsons. And he would do so until his last breath.

With peace restored, Rab would live another nine years before finally passing on, surrounded by family and friends. 

*~*

A newer gravestone for Rab neighbored the one for Irwin and Eleanor. Fresh flowers were laid before both graves, while the sounds children laughing echoed across the hills. The sunny spring day brought a mild heat and a cooling breeze that felt pleasant.

Garrett dropped himself beside Tristan as they watched their children play.

Tristan watched as the blond-haired Alexandra pushed the blue-haired Elden. “She is pretty aggressive. Maybe I should consider sending her to L’Académie after all.” He brushed his bangs so that they no longer blocked his left eye. “It wouldn’t hurt for Alexandra to act more ladylike.”

“She’s fine as she is. She keeps Elden on his toes.” Garrett laughed as he laid back on the blanket. “If anything, you should send her to Angri-La. That way, she can become a master fighter like Jade.”

Tristan smirked. “What of Elden? Do you plan on sending him to Angri-La?”

“I don’t think so.” Garrett rolled onto his side. “If I’ll do anything, I’ll call Sylv so Elden can become a romantic knight.”

“I’m not sure who would love that more. Sylv or Elden.” Tristan laid his head on the blanket as he looked up to the sky with Garrett. They could spot Yggdrasil in the distance and thought back to their journey.

Garrett placed his hand over Tristan’s hand. Their marks shined softly not because they sensed danger but because of the connection that they shared. “I’m glad that you trusted me enough to come with me through the Gate of Departure. Who knows how different things could’ve turned out if you went back with Hendrik.”

Tristan nodded. He hadn’t thought about the start of their journey in so long. How they met at the Kingsbarrow and fled with Erik to start this insane adventure. “I’m surprised I went through with it. After living a life in the castle, I should’ve stayed instead of running off with some stranger.” He chuckled. “I’m glad that I didn’t listen to reason and followed my heart instead.”

“Me too.” Garrett patted Tristan’s hand before rolling onto his feet. He took a deep breath before yelling at the kids. “Elden! Alexandra! Let’s go back home.”

Tristan rolled the blanket up and carried it with them as their kids finally followed. “I’m sure Erik and Jasper are back from Octagonia. Do you guys want to stay for the night?”

Garrett nodded. “Sounds like a plan. It’s not like we have anywhere else to be or a Dark One to fight.”

Tristan laughed. They didn’t have anything to worry about now; they could live their lives however they wanted. And it was that freedom that allowed Tristan to see nothing but joy in their future.


End file.
